Last of The Wilds
by Hu5kyGirl
Summary: Lost chapter 34 now added as well as new chapter! What happened in the past between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru? What caused hate between two brothers? the Life and Love of a female named Kagome!
1. Background information

Here's just some info to keep you in the loop with who's with who and what's going on. The important names are in bold, as of course they are main characters! All will eventually make sense when i continue to type up all the rest of the chapters i have on paper.

**I thought of this just a moment ago. **I didn't want you to lose, who was who in regards to names that I randomly type up. So I devised this short 'family tree' thingy, so you can look back or forward, and understand where the names fit in. Just in case i forget to tell you officially.

DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing, **The main characters in bold belong to the makers of Inuyasha. I only own the random names everywhere else, and unless they get a description somewhere, they're just names...AND YOU CAN SAY THEM HOWEVER YOU WANT! I don't care how you pronounce them, just so long as you're happy.

* * *

**Northern Ookami Kingdom**

**Zanziheva –** Ookami, friend to **Machiro**

**Michiau **- Ookami, mate to Zanziheva, mother to Kouga. Died in the Youkai war of 1485

**Kouga – **Son of Zanziheva and Michiau, heir to the Northern Kingdom

**18 Clans of the Northern Kingdom**

Aladir and Kamiken** – **Ookami, their pups Elisei and Gintou

Sausen and Leia – Kitsune Ookami cross breeds

Llynii and Aoien** –** Ookami their pup **Ginta** their only son.

Shinei and Banni – Kitsune pair.

Kin and Jin - Kitsune leopard cross breeds, their pups **Hakkaku** and Birana

Amanye and Polei – Ookami and Ookami hanyou.

Camia and Dervin – Ookami, their daughter's Natashiana and Leei

Moswea and Rabus – Kitsune Leopard cross breeds

Jelena and segev – Kitsune pair with only son **Shippo**

Kiele and Geare – Ookami only daughter **Ayame**

Maru and Gintana – Kitsune panther cross breeds

Hotaru and Sei – ookami and Panther cross breeds, one daughter Riaza

Lianna and Col – Ookami pair

Marcau and Natana – Panther pair, two son's Davvi and Pol.

Petchi and Minmei – Panther and Kitsune cross breeds

Touya and Peony – Ookami pair, only daughter Sakura.

Iani and Evana – Kitsune pair

Andreva and Palila – Panther Hanyou and Kitsune Hanyou.

**

* * *

**

Eastern Kingdom

**Andrei –** Mountain Goat Youkai

**Sioney – **Valley Goat Youkai demoness

**Merida –** First born, Killed by a Ningen in the annual summer hunts.

**Daniv** – Second born son

**Amantaya – **first daughter

**Ajita – **second daughter

**Darmas – **Third born son

**Lleywn – **third daughter

**

* * *

**

Southern Kingdom

**Machiro** - Blood Inu, Last of the Wilds

**Elitana** – White Kitsune Youkai from the valley of the North, also killed in the Youkai war of 1485.

**Taro –** First born son

**Kiros – **Second born son.

Neither sharing Machiro's Blood Inu heritage.

**

* * *

**

South-west

**Taro –** The only son to accept his father's heritage as a Blood Inu

**Amanae – **Mate to Taro, died shortly after the birth of their only daughter.

**Kagome** - heir of the Southern kingdom, the only pup to have the heritage of the Blood Inu's

**

* * *

**

South-East

**Kiros** – Second son, severing all ties to the Blood Inu clan of his father.

**Valane –** mate to Kiros, also Black Kitsune, mother to two sons.

**Tellini –** first born son

**Anthi – **second born son

**

* * *

**

Western Kingdom

**Tashio** – Great white Inu, the greatest of his clan surpassed his father in all fields, wields three swords of an honourable ruler. The heaven, the earth and the hell blades.

**Kiyoye – **First mate to Tashio, a sun Inu, mother to Sesshoumaru.

**Sesshoumaru – **First born, heir to the Western Kingdom

**Izaiyoi – **Tashio's human mate, a Ningen hime

**Inuyasha – **Hanyou son of Tashio and Izaiyoi, fell for the Shikon Miko Kikyo.

* * *

Hope this clears up any confusions

Callie-yue


	2. Annual Hunts

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry for not updating The Hunt for Hakudoshi. I have been doing so much overtime at work, however, whilst at work a short story idea has been plaguing me. it's not very long at all, and i already have most of it written on paper, whilst is in the processes of being written on the pc. I dunno if you ever get the problem where your currently working on one fic, and another jumps in, without letting you think of the one previous...NOT fair. so I thought I would type it up and get it out of my head, so i can concentrate on The Hunt for Hakudoshi.**

**Enough of my nonsense prattling...I do not own inuyasha etc etc etc...**

The Last of the Wilds.

Chapter One: The Hunt.

Lord Taro squinted into the noon sun ans smiled his satisfaction. The mornings prey were actually rather energetic; but then, wouldn't you be, if you were approached one morning, been granted final goodbyes to your family and friends as you were carted off to unknown lands, where you would be hunted for sport. Lord Taro could scent the fear and desperation of this years prey, their sweat and anxiousness flooding along the breeze, assaulting his senses through the midday summer heat, it was sickening.

Lord Taro was the Ruler of the Southern Kingdom, a black Inu Youkai, with the sly trickster personality of his Kitsune mother. His greenish black eyes held much wisdom, yet the emeralds of his mother's clan shone through his more cunning aspects. A noble Lord such as himself was standing upon the grassy hillside of his palace, the hillside that bordered the lands into a vast expanse of forest. watching his only child hunting within, yes today, Lord Taro was a mere spectator.

He was soon joined by his close friend Inu Tashio, Lord of the larger area of Lands in these times of brutality, those lands were his neighbour, the West. He too had brought his eldest and current only son, to the annual Summer hunt, the two of them nodded each other, in male pride that their pups were indeed below, within the under brush.

There were four cardinal Lands of Segoku Jidai;

To the North was Lord Zanziheva, Leader of the Ookami tribe. He had but one single offspring; which was unusual for an Ookami Youkai. Due to this slight problem, Lord Zanziheva had formed communities within his pack, naming leaders. After fierce battles and successors, challenges and victors, the Ookami were effectively split into eighteen separate packs, all under the overseeing Rule of Lord Zanziheva and his son Kouga. Zanziheva was the oldest living Youkai of the four cardinal Lords, at one thousand and forty human years, he was still a middle-aged Youkai by demon standards. He was dressed in the regal attire of the Lords, his Black and brown silks accentuated by the light furs draped around his shoulders and down his back. He sat regally upon the masses of brown and black silken cushions under the large Sakura tree, amongst his wolves, awaiting with baited breath for his son.

In the Eastern Lands, Lord Andrei, the Mountain Goat Youkai lived with his family of four sons and three daughters. The Eldest son was competing once again in the annual summer hunts, but it would likely be his last, maybe one more before he was able to be stationed with a mate in a holding within the Eastern Mountains. Young Lord Merida was the eldest of the all the pups in the Hunts at four-hundred and twenty-nine, making him around seventeen in human standards. Like all other Cardinal Lords and more powerful Daiyoukai Andrei and his family had a humanoid appearance. The only clue to their heritage and breed, were the small visible horns upon their heads, their honey-oak brown eyes, and a white billy-goat beard. Lord Andrei was the Only reigning cardinal Youkai Lord with the most children. Andrei was more of a silent Youkai, opting for tranquility rather than hostility. Only these hunts were more of an order necessity, to instil order amongst the people of the lands, than for 'fun'. He approached Zanziheva, bowing to him in respect, as he took to his Palace holdings colours pillows upon the grassy floor, the colours of rich blood red and Mahogany.

The South was always in conflict within it's own Lands. The Lord of the South-East, and twin brother to Lord Taro, held a feud against his own kin when they were youngsters, and was cast away to the borders of the Southern Kingdom, much against his own sire's wishes; however, Kiros was always attempting to overthrow his twin brother, to become Lord of the Southern Kingdom, not just a Lord in waiting. Taro, the Current Cardinal Lord of the South, lived on the South-Western borders of his kingdom, and is the only Cardinal Lord graced with a daughter as the first born. Taro had no other pups, other than his daughter, as his beloved mate was murdered the night of his only pup's birth. Despite his daughter, Taro had taught her how to fight with a sword in hand and Justice in heart. She was versed in the Politics of the Southern Kingdom, so if the eventuality of his passing, his daughter, Kagome, would be the rightful heir to the keep. Both the Southern and Western Lords, had seen a love grow between their two pup's, and had long began a match making between their eldest. Aiming to unite the Lands of the South and West under an banner of truce and unity, as well as strengthening the race of Inu Youkai. Taro took his position upon his holdings respective coloured pillows, Black and navy awaiting his friend and hopeful 'sire in mating' to sit beside him.

The Lands of the West is were most humans wanted to dwell, The Lord of the Western Lands; Inu Tashio was a respected Lord amongst both the Youkai and Ningen communities. The reasons for this was, that the old dog, had two mates. It was not uncommon for a Daiyoukai to have more than one mate, one was the stunningly beautiful Kiyoye, a sun Inu, with the hair the colour of wheat, and eyes as golden as sand on a beach, and a smile as thought the sun itself was reared from her. Kiyoye was mother to Inu Tashio's only current heir and Son, Sesshoumaru. But there was also Izaiyoi, a Ningen hime, to which he took to his futon not too long ago.

Inu Tashio's choice to mate a human hime did not sit well with his first mate, nor that of his son. Further upsetting the balance between the Cardinal Lords and their kingdoms at such a unity. However Taro had always greeted his friend with indifference to a human hime for a mate, he was not happy about the mating, but dared not open his mouth, lest it prove a bad position for his only daughter. Inu Tashio took to his station besides Taro upon his pillows of Sunshine gold and moonlight silver, nodding towards his old friend, before setting his eyes outwards towards the forest.

It was Taro's turn to host the hunting ceremony, as annually the ceremony was split between the Lords. The more challenging terrain was that of the Eastern lands, with its mountainous dips and unsteady ground, the pups always found a challenge, but lost too many of their prey too quickly. The youngsters within Taro's forest were hunting, hunting for the blood of Humans, they had been within the forest of the South-West since sunrise, and now coming past sunset they were released to hunt down their pathetic prey. The rules were simple, there was one human, selected as the best from the lands villages, dressed into the colours of the respective holding, and released into the forest. The youngsters would have to catch their own prey, and return them, or a piece of them to the Lords. It did not matter how the said Ningen was to return, and many a time they returned in pieces, barely alive, decapitated or just a scrap of their bloodied clothing.

For the last thirty years of annual Summer hunts, the successors in these challenges were Sesshoumaru, son of the West and Kagome, daughter of the South-West, with the Eastern Lord Merida in third, and the Northern Ookami prince, Kouga in last. The lords were beginning to believe that it would be no other way, so this year, they collaborated to allow but one single weapon for the Ningen's to have.

--

Within the forest of the hunted, four very frightened humans ran as fast as they possibly could. Every year for as long as they had been foretold by those older than themselves, men and young boys were taken from their homes and families – and were hunted by the children of Sengoku Jidai. Every one of them, had a last meal, and then issued a promise before the hunters were released.

_'If you can make it to the creek on the edge of these lands, then you can go free. You're village will praise you, you can live on knowing that you will never be hunted again.' _This small promise was the only thing that kept them running, turning blindly to the sheer burning in their legs. However, no human ever made it back to their village, alive. Most of the hunted did indeed return home, but in barely recognisable pieces. This time they would take matters into their own hands, this time they would be the victors, and the Youkai would be the one's to fall.

--

Overnight in their shackles consuming their last meal, the four humans conspired to outsmart and injure the Youkai Lords and their bastard pups. For only a few days before a group of Taijia sent from the South-Eastern lands passed through the village, saying they had indeed heard of their Youkai problem. The head exterminator handed a vile of deep purpleish black liquid to the village elder.

"_Pour this upon the blade of your weapon, this is Youkai extermination poison. It is odourless, so you need not fear if you are caught in possession with it. I have met no Youkai that has taken this and survived. Even a small knick will be enough. For when this poison enters the blood stream that Youkai in question will slowly become paralysed, their heart will slowly stop, as they near the point of death the convulsions begin. After the convulsions they are met with the merciful arms of death. But to get to mercy, they sustain much agony"_

It was three days later that the South-Western Lords carriage came to the village, selecting the human in which would partake in the annual events that none returned from. The children and their mother's named it as the 'carriage of death'; it was a small iron caged carriage, with pillows in the respective lords colours, and shackles holding the human in place. The flags of the South-Western Lord flapping angrily atop the iron bars. A young man of seventeen summers was chosen from the line-up of possible candidates, unmarried and strong from ploughing the fields at day. AS was custom, the chosen would receive a weapon and blessing's from the village monk. The monk, gave the young lad the small dagger, and the poison in a ceramic vile, telling the Youkai, that it was a last request from his mother, to take some of her hidden sake, for sake had no scent if it was later looked at. The young lad received his blessings and climbed into the carriage of death, as it was hauled towards the lands of the South-western palace. Soon he would meet the others, and share his deadly poison, spreading along the blades they each carried, and tomorrows sick game would end in tragedy, but this time it would be the Youkai that would fall.

--

"_You might as well give up, Kaya. I always beat you!" _One young Lord laughed whilst running through the dense foliage of the forest he'd come to know so well, as he ran along side his oldest and dearest friend.

"_Believe what you will, you arrogant dog, but this year, as Last year I shall be the victor" _Kaya replied speeding up, running ahead of the males, her Long black hair swaying from side to side.

"_Watch out Sesshoumaru, you know Kagome could beat any of us without hesitation, her father trains her you know" _Merida commented, before he ran into another direction having caught scent of his stinky prey.

"_That's what makes Kaya more desirable, Right Sesshoumaru? I might ask father to put a work in for me when I get back tonight...Kaya and Kouga...not a bad ring to it eh?" _Kouga played as he continued to run beside Sesshoumaru.

"_I mean, c'mon, look at that ass, I just want to..."_

"_Wolf if you plan on becoming my prey keep talking" _Sesshoumaru bantered, Kagome giggled up ahead. She could hear perfectly well what they were saying, and she always found it highly amusing to say the least when Kouga started pushing on Sesshoumaru's nerves.

"_You forget you place wolf, Only I have been permitted to call Kagome, Kaya. She has told you many many times, that she does not want you to call her such. You would do well to remember" _

"_Yeah, yeah whatever dog breath...found ya!...Later KAYA!!" _Kouga shouted as he ran in another direction, leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru alone. Kagome stopped running, followed by a slightly sweaty Sesshoumaru. He approached her slowly, as though she were the prey he was hunting that morning. "_baka wolf, as if I would allow him to come that close to you" _Sesshoumaru seethed, the ideas of Kagome writhing beneath that wolf was sickening in his mind.

Sesshoumaru had always had an underlying attraction to the female Inu, that he'd grown up alongside. She was only a hundred or so years younger than he, but she was as strong as a male could be, her strength was one of the factors he loved about her. She had the appearance of nothing more than a female, but when in battle and in the annual hunts, her inner demon flourished. He stood before her, looking longingly into those sapphire eyes, that always held a trace of her Kitsune grandmother within. Sesshoumaru found himself face-to-face with her, his eyes became hooded as he peered down at her expectant face and then he murmured "_you really are quite beautiful"._

"_Oh" _Kagome breathed, her gaze somehow finding its own way to his lips. She felt his fingers brush over the skin of her arm, as he trailed it from her delicate wrists to her upper arm, she shivered slightly at the tingling sensation that small touch sent through her. Her gaze returned to his eyes, in which she saw the slightly pink rimmed amber, as if he too had felt the shock of attraction she'd experienced, then his hand was curving over her shoulder to wrap around the base of her neck. He used this hold to draw her forward and tilt her head at the same time as his mouth lowered to hers.

The first touch of Sesshoumaru's mouth on hers was astounding, she felt as his soft lips brushed over hers, before settling firmly, urging her own lips to part open. Suddenly breathless, her body humming, she moaned into his mouth and slid her arms around his neck, pressing close as his hands ran over her back urging her closer still. Sesshoumaru was not unaffected. His hold on her neck tightened almost painfully before his hand slid up, his fingers tangling into her inky black hair. He used that hold to direct her head as his mouth became more demanding on hers. His tongue filled her and his hips ground into her so she felt the proof of the effect she had on him. But she didn't need that to tell her what he was feeling, she was experiencing it herself, his excitement and pleasure and need rushing into her, joining her own and bouncing back to him, only to return doubled again.

Heat roaring through her, Kagome curled the fingers of one hand into the hair at the back of his silvered head and tugged in demand while with the other, she clawed at his shoulder. Kagome lost her footing, falling to the leafy ground beneath with a gentle thud, effectively breaking the kiss. She looked up into those pink rimmed eyes, sitting upright a seductive look upon her face. Those eyes beckoned like a Siren Youkai at sea, as she lay down, mingling her body with the leaves below. Sesshoumaru didn't miss a beat, he dropped to his knees, straddling her, pinning her beneath him, with his weight as his lips travelled across her cheek to her neck. Gasping, Kagome tilted her head back briefly, moaning as his teeth grazed the tender flesh that felt aflame.

Footsteps ran towards them, yet they still had to move from their position. The footsteps suddenly stopped, and a gasp of fright filled her senses. She opened her own hooded eyes, for there stood Sesshoumaru's prey, a small dagger in hand and a frightened expression upon his face.

"_That's just sick...here we are running for our lives, and you two are getting down and dirty, have you no honour?" _Sesshoumaru was standing, and rushing towards the human, before he had a chance to blink. Kagome only giggled as she too, got her feet, albeit more lady-like and slower. Throwing her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her neck, catching Sesshoumaru's eyes at the simple action, she smiled.

"_It seems we will have to continue this another time. As it appears to me, you have your prey, and I am yet to find mine. And...human, I do believe you are going to die rather painfully, no-one accuses Lord Sesshoumaru for not having honour, as well as the interruption. See you tonight, Milord." _Kagome grinned, ducking her head in respect as she ran away to find her prey, flexing her claws. It was not long when she had scented the human in which she was to hunt down, he was currently running with another.

--

with Sesshoumaru

"_you human, have interrupted this Sesshoumaru, and I have my honour to uphold, you shall die with the utmost pain" _Sesshoumaru began to slowly rip the man of his arms, his screams filling the forest, along with the sounds of tearing flesh.

With Kagome

_'ooooo Sesshoumaru's pissed, poor human I almost feel sorry for them...almost' _Kagome pushed herself faster as she was closing in on her target. She sensed Merida already there. '_So that little human of mine, id with Merida's ne? Well the two of us will be this years victors, Sesshoumaru's likely to instil that poor defenceless human to nothing but a lump of flesh. I cannot wait to see his face when he emerges from the forest, and Merida and I are the winners.' _Kagome smiled running a little faster.

With the humans

"_Do you think they found us? It sounds as though Kaen has been found" _One man said to the other when the accidentally ran into each other earlier on, and decided that sticking together would be better.

"_I don't know, your hunter, who you got...West?"_

"_No South-West, you?"_

"_East, stick with me young one. Maybe we can rid ourselves of two Youkai instead of one"_

* * *

what do you think?

Good, bad, okay??

Let me know coz this one's really been plaguing me to no end! I have four chapters already written, and am currently tyoing so much my fingers hurt!! If i get three reviews i will upload the next chapter asap...so that could be tomorrow...or tonight...If i'm lucky!

Laters

CYSP


	3. One Fateful day

**Author Note: **As promised, after three reviews here's the next chapter. Although i actually got four, so thank-you!

**just-let-me-go **

**Inuyasha1818: **well you'll see who's gonna get hurt.

**JammyDodger217 : **Here's the slicing and dicing, and don't worry I will update The hunt for hakudoshi this week, whilst I'm on a week off from work, just this one's been nagging me for a while and can't seem to get it off my mind without typing it up.

**Alternative Angel: **Thanks for your review, well there are going to be a few ticked off demons, and you've got an idea of who's gonna be ticked off - but not in the ways that you may think - Keep guessing lol.

* * *

Last of the Wilds

Chapter two: A Tragedy at the Annual Hunts.

The two ningens, one clad in the Navy and Black silks of the South-west, the other in the blood and burnt reds of the East continued to run, the sound of a nearby creek flowing to their ears.

"_the creek, that's the creek we have to cross! Quickly, we've done it" _The Eastern man shouted to the other, younger than he. They both ran a little further despite the deep burning in their muscles screaming to stop.

From the canopy above Lord Merida watched the prey, they were rushing towards the creek, no-one ever reached the creek. He ran swiftly through the trees, making barely any sound at all, he watched and waited patiently as they neared the creek of salvation, he always loved the look upon his victims faces as he dropped down before them stopping them from reaching the creek at the last moment, before he ripped them apart. They nearer closer and closer, then Merida made his appearance.

The Youkai dropped down infront of the two frightened humans, leaves fell around his being as his dual red Haori and Hakama floated down around him. The leaves embroidered into his Hakama pants billowing on an unseen breeze. His brown undershirt was the same burnt sienna colour as his shoulder length hair and eyes.

"_Now, now...where do you think you humans are going? You..." _Merida pointed to his prey as he stepped closer _"you're coming with me" _Merida darted for his target, his blunt fingernails catching against his targets' skin. The young lad, in his panic not knowing the Eastern mountain Goat Youkai usually allowed his prey to leave after he only wounded them, unsheathed his Taijia poisoned blade, slashing at Merida haphazardly. The two humans stood still, shocked at what they just did. Merida standing there his eyes wide in awe, his mouth agape, like a fish out of water, his only coherent thought.

**A ningen ... actually attempted to harm the Son of the Eastern Tai-Youkai.**

Kagome broke through the bushes behind Merida, skidding softly to a stop she chuckled at the scene before her. Two human males, dressed in the colours of their holdings were scared shitless at the young Lord before them.

"_Oh, I cannot wait to see the look on Sesshoumaru's face when you and I are this years winners. C'mon Merida...say something!" _Kagome approached Merida slowly, the smile upon her face slowly contorting to confusion. As she drew closer, Merida turned his head towards her. Her eyes flew open in shock and horror; Merida's throat was savaged, the windpipe severed, blood pouring all over his Haori. The sickening sounds of strangled breathing, of blood gurgling across his lungs made Kagome dash to him, her hands to his throat in attempt to seal the wound.

Merida's eyes connected with hers for the last time as he crumpled to the forest floor taking Kagome with him. The final rushes of air escaping from his bloodied lungs, rushed through his severed windpipe. Kagome cradled him to her body calling his name in vein. But his eyes had lost all light, he had gone. Kagome held on to his cold bloodied form a little longer, swaying to and fro in efforts to revive him. Tears flowed from her ocean eyes, she lifted her head to the skies as she screamed a blood chilling howl, birds and woodland creatures fled the area, and the two humans continued to stand still, watching in shocked surprise that they had slain a Lord.

Kagome dropped her ruby red gaze to the humans, snarling. She placed Merida's head down gently onto the ground and stood to her full height, flexing her bloodied claws. She locked eyes with the Eastern Ningen with the bloodied Katana and lunged at him, in a blood fuelled fury. In the heat of her anger she ripped his throat out, relishing the feel of his warm blood running all over her hands, when the boys body fell to the ground, she looked at her own target dressed in her own holding's colours. The boy lifted his weapon to her, slashing and parrying until she too ripped his head clean off with her sharp claws. Ripping a shred of silken cloth from each of the males that now lay in bloodied heaps on the leafy ground, she slowly wandered back to Merida's form. Kagome tucked both scraps into her belt, as she slowly hauled Merida up onto her back, gripping his lifeless legs to stop him from falling off of her, as she began her painstaking walk back to her father's castle.

--

The four cardinal Lords continued to sit upon their palace pillows under the cool shade of the Sakura tree. Camp-fires were slowly being set up all around the holding, giving it an ethereal glow. Warm sake was being poured for each of the Lords and the first to emerge from the forest below,

It was no surprise that Sesshoumaru was the first to emerge within an hour of the hunt beginning, he was extremely annoyed for some reason, a bloodied white scrap of silk clutched within his clawed fingers. Those same fingers now furled around a small sake cup, watching the forest below awaiting the next to pass through. He had passed hours ago, and it was unusual for Kaya not to follow shortly afterwards.

Within minutes of the first camp-fires to be lit, Kouga wandered through the forest, a severely beaten Ningen within his grasp. He pulled the Ningen up the grassy hillside, then threw him rather forcefully on the ground at his father's feet, a grin upon his cocky face. Zanziheva stood from his place, to acknowledge his son and congratulate him as was customary.

"_My son, you are the second to return from the annual summer hunts, congratulations" _Zanziheva slapped his son's back in praise. Kouga stood there dumbfounded. "_second, usually that's Kay-I mean Kagome's place. I cannot believe that I actually beat her and Merida!" _Kouga bristled as he accepted the cup of warm sake from the servant, as he grinned sheepishly at Sesshoumaru.

"_Indeed. No doubt you cheated wolf" _Sesshoumaru retorted. '_at least he's learnt his lesson not to call Kagome by the name she only permitted myself to use. Though I am beginning to grow concerned, it is not like her to take so much time. C'mon Kaya what are you doing out there?' _

--

Leaves crunched under foot, the feel of slick old blood oxidising and crunching over her own skin, was making Kagome feel totally and utterly sick. Old blood had dried down her neck as well as her chest and back, every step had made fresh tears fall from her eyes. She was getting unbelievably tired, the blood pumping through her body was beginning to feel heavy, like lead. She could feel her heart pound slower than normal. Her vision was clouding earlier, but now was tunnelling at an alarming rate, she had walked around blindly for about half an hour before it came back.

There was a deep burning sensation radiating from her left abdomen, with every step the burning sensation intensified, it felt as though someone had thrown a hot searing katana within her, and was slowly dragging it out. Then pushing it sharply back in again. Beats of cold sweat ran down her back and chest as she continued to press on, the sounds of the annual celebrations was the only thing keeping her moving, the louder they got, the closer to home she felt, it was the only tangible thing keeping her moving. Her legs were dragging against the ground, barely able to lift them any higher, she had stumbled many times, and each time it was getting harder to stand up again.

_'Father i'm so sorry...I just want to see his face, just once before I black out, just his face...please' _Kagome continued to chant in her head as she stumbled once again, she flopped to her hands and knees, the weight of Merida upon her back making her want to lay down and not get up again.

--

A rustling was heard below, The four cardinal Lords assembled at the top of the hillside, as did Sesshoumaru and Kouga. Sesshoumaru stood there with an eyebrow raised, and an questioning look upon his face, Kouga stood with a cocky grin, ready to gloat about how he beat whoever it was going to emerge next, hoping it was going to be Kagome. The Lords were silent wondering whether it would be the hunter of the East or the huntress of the South-west.

Slowly filtering through the inky shadows a form emerged, dressed as dark as night itself, a heap of sunset red upon its back, all the Lords above recognised both Kagome and Merida together. Slowly Kaya glanced up at the hillside, her foggy vision struggling to find the one she desperately wanted to see, as her breathing strained in her chest. Her clouded oceanic eyes roamed all the faces til it settled on that one she wanted. His Amber eyes wide in shock and fear, It looked alien on Sesshoumaru, she had held out just to see the face of the one she loved. Her vision faded to nothingness, as she fell forward, her body numb, feeling totally paralysed from the waist down. The sounds of the background faded into nothing, as she hit the ground with a soft thud, the weight of Merida pushing her further into the grass.

"_Kagome!" _Taro yelled dashing down to his daughter, as she slowly began to fall.

"_Merida!" _Andrei followed

The other Lords all rushed to the fallen pair, Andrei pulled his son off Kagome, pulling him back to see his face, Andrei yelled in surprise at the sight of his eldest son's throat ripped to shreds, his eyes wide and lifeless, staring back at him with fright and sadness. His once red Haori stained brown with old dried blood.

"_No, Merida. My son! No, NO!" _Andrei yelled cradling the dead body of his eldest Son. Tears fell freely from his eyes as Zanziheva placed an understanding hand upon his shoulder, as he too looked at the dead boy in his father's arms. '_A father should never have to bury his pups' _with that thought he looked over the other fallen pup, her breathing was strained, her chest barely rising, barely taking in any of the air around her.

Inu Tashio held Sesshoumaru back, his son thrashing against him trying to get to Kagome. Inu Tashio looked at her over his shoulder worriedly, as her father lifted her off the ground, into his arms. She was limp, sweat pouring from her, Merida's and her own blood intermingled all over her clothes, Merida's all over her chest and back, her own from her waist, where a deep long stab wound was upon her left abdomen.

"_I don't believe it. He actually killed one, possibly two!" _The only surviving Ningen whispered in awe, however, in the company of five raging Daiyoukai it was heard loud and clear as though it was said to the world. Kouga marched up to the lad, grabbing his hair roughly dragging him to his feet. Zanziheva left Andrei's side approaching the Ningen. Kouga threw said Ningen at his father's feet, kicking him roughly in the ribs.

"_Speak Maggot, what do you mean?" _Kouga hissed.

"_Acer, the guy that she was chasing, said that his village was approached by a group of Taijia. That they had been sent from somewhere in the South-eastern province with a deadly poison. One that could kill any Youkai. I can't believe that he actually did it, one's dead and she will die before morning"_

Inu Tashio could hold his raging son back no longer, Sesshoumaru grabbed the Ningen male roughly by his Haori, bringing him to his face. His deadly claws growing a green colour as the poison snaked their way through them.

"_How dare you filthy vermin, conspire to harm one of us" _Sesshoumaru seethed, his eyes were but mere slits of ruby blood rage, barely holding any of his restraint. He wanted to kill this human more than the one he dispatched from disturbing his moment with Kagome, and dishonouring him.

"_Sesshoumaru, wait" _Zanziheva interrupted. The son of the West halted respectfully, although was struggling with control.

"_she needs an antidote...tell me now human where is it?" _The wise old Ookami questioned, as his withered eyes glided to the palace doors, as Taro entered his daughter still within his arms, Tashio following after him.

"_He never left one, he just appeared from the lands of the South-east, he gave the head monk of the village the vile of poison and said; 'Pour this upon the blade of your weapon, this is Youkai extermination poison. It is odourless, so you need not fear if you are caught in possession with it. I have met no Youkai that has taken this and survived. Even a small knick will be enough. For when this poison enters the blood stream that Youkai in question will slowly become paralysed, their heart will slowly stop, as they near the point of death the convulsions begin. After the convulsions they are met with the merciful arms of death. But to get to mercy, they sustain much agony' that's all I swear!" _The lone human recited

"_very well, pup you may dispose of him" _Zanziheva nodded at Sesshoumaru, who grasped the quivering man by the throat.

"_You will suffer like my Kaya is suffering you filthy vermin, you can experience another Youkai poison running through your veins. This one, deadly to ningen's" _Sesshoumaru growled, thrusting his poisoned claws into the shoulder of the human in his grasp. The human males' eyes rolled up into his head as he howled and writhed in sheer agony. It took the human only five short minutes, the feeling of his insides liquefying, of his internal organs melting into nothing but a green bloody goo that he died.

The Cardinal Lord Zanziheva helped Andrei lift his son, with the assistance of his own as they took the lifeless body of Merida inside. Sesshoumaru looked over the human one last time, reigning in his control, before he too disappeared to follow Taro, his Sire and Kagome. Zanziheva continued to walk in a silence, deep in thought. The South-eastern Lord Kiros had made a move upon the Lords of the lands, and slaying one of the children. His intention would be start an all out war against the Southern Kingdom. No doubt the poison was only meant for Kagome, but tragically Merida had died, and now she too was poisoned. The idea of Kiros having such a poison was unnerving, let alone actually using it.

--

Taro placed his only daughter on her futon within her chambers. He stood looking contemplatively upon her, Sesshoumaru entered the chambers a sincere worried look upon his face. It was no secret that he and Kagome were closer than friends, but the solemn look that one was losing their mate made Tashio want to draw him close and assure him she would be fine – however he could not.

Her breathing had become more and more strained, her chest on occasion not rising at all, only the sound of the death rattle in the back of her throat. Bloody tears fell from he eyes, down her porcelain cheeks as she slowly attempted to pant. She was in agony. Taro placed a cloth of warm water upon her brow, a deep guttural purr resounding from his chest attempting to calm her.

Kagome drew in a deep breath, her eyes shooting open, as her right hand clutched at her heart, she screamed as she could feel her heart stopping, the blood struggling to pump throughout her body, the fear she felt washed over all in the room in waves.

"_Kagome, Kagome listen to me" _Tashio attempted, but she screamed again, throwing herself back onto the futon, writhing and thrashing in sheer agony. Sesshoumaru and Taro grabbed her, trying to hold her still, but she wouldn't stop. Kouga stood in the doorway watching the three Inu Lords, holding down a dying and thrashing female, he stood rooted to the spot, watching in fear and anger that Kagome was put through so much.

"_Kagome! Kagome! Stop it, stop it! Kagome!" _Taro growled, looking at Tashio who was just as confused as he was. Then the air in her lungs rushed out of her small body, and she fell limp and lifeless upon her futon, her eyes sliding to a close. The three Inu Youkai looked at the female they were holding onto, Kouga had run away unable to hear the words from any of them, that she was dead.

Taro's hand made it to his mouth, where he hid behind it, unable to speak. Only shaking his head in a whispered un-acceptance. Sesshoumaru cupped a hand on her cheek, his father's hand upon her chest feeling for her heartbeat – one he could not find.

--

Uh-oh, dilemma!!

Je ne

Callie-Yue


	4. Innocence of Kin

* * *

Wow another four reviews, thanks guys! And as Promised,** If i received three reviews or more, another chapter would be posted.**

**Okay you thought you've sussed out the reason's why Sesshoumaru's turns cold because of losing Kagome...You're all wrong!**

Hehehe, I know that was evil of me. But i wanted to read what you thought was going to happen.

**Thank-you's to the reviewers**

**fairychik11**

**LOVEY DOVEY PRODUCTIONS; **Don't worry, Its not all over yet.

**JammyDodger217: **Nope Sesshy's not an uncaring bugger yet, this is not the reason. LOL. And yes, I will jump into the present day, all will make sense soon.

**Alternative Angel: **Well, Sesshy or the beast? who do you think is going to become the problem?

* * *

AS before...**I do NOT own inuyasha,** only the other character's that I've added, Merida, Andrei, Taro, Kiyoye, Zanziheva and Machiro.

Last of the Wilds

Chapter three: Innocence of Kin, Sesshoumaru's cold heart.

Zanziheva had just entered the room, as his Son had fled in a myriad of tears, he had heard Kagome's last breath as he rushed in, it was his oldest friend, Machiro; grandsire to Kagome. He had witnessed the death and rebirth of a wild, the only way to truly kill one was a Katana in the heart, as well the removal of their head. A wound such as this would not kill a wild, it would only render their bodies into hibernation. However, with Taro's words, son to Machiro he was not aware of this.

"_And so my father's legacy dies with her" _Taro whispered behind his hand.

"_What do you mean your father's legacy, why not yours?" _Tashio questioned.

"_My father was the last surviving Blood Inu, last of the wilds. The Kami's above slew all the blood Inu's as their main life source was the blood of others. My father escaped, hiding from those who sought his existence. When he mated my mother, he thought he'd be safe as the 'curse' skipped a generation. I myself, and my brother are just ordinary Black Inu Youkai, my daughter is not, she carried the blood curse of my father. She was condemned to a life of hatred and non-acceptance, of what she truly was. And now they have all died out. The Blood Inu -Youkai are now extinct" _Taro confessed kissing his daughter's cold hand.

"_So what the pups said were true...that Kaya is the devils grand-daughter?" _Sesshoumaru whispered, he had always told others that the stories were a lie. That Kagome was an innocent Inu Youkai that would never feed from their hearts as the others so claimed. But in the end it was the truth, she was.

"_But couldn't that save her?" _Sesshoumaru suddenly blurted out not thinking.

"_Father...If an Blood Inu-Youkai was to consume the blood of another, would they or would they not revive?" _

"_I would not know Sesshoumaru. Would she Taro?" _Tashio questioned his oldest friend. He silently wondered as to whether he really wanted a blood Inu to roam the lands as they had thousands of years prior. The lands were always bathed in blood when they used to roam in their thousands. It was thought that they had become extinct when the Kami's themselves slaughtered the species over nine hundred years ago. However if indeed Taro's father was one, and his own daughter. Then maybe the truth in their demise was exaggerated.

"_Pup...leave" _Zanziheva admonished as he settled himself next to Kagome, gently checking her over, satisfied there was a way in which to bring her back. But Sesshoumaru's witnessing of events would only push him further away as a friend, and he would never look at her in the same manner.

"_Why...I want to..."_

"_No, Leave, now and close the door behind you" _Zanziheva ordered, looking at The Western Lord for support in his orders. Inu Tashio nodded at his son, telling him silently to leave. Sesshoumaru stood, and left closing the shoji door behind him with a soft click.

"_You're daughter is not beyond salvation. I myself have seen this done, and helped perform this act...On your sire Taro. He only permitted myself this knowledge, It is fortunate that I am still alive today, to help your daughter. You will need a sacrificial Youkai, anyone, just find one and bring it here quickly" _Zanziheva ordered the other cardinal Lord.

--

Taro ran back into Kagome's room with a unsuspecting servant Youkai in his grasp. He threw her inside ungracefully, shutting the doors behind him. Though most of the servants knew of Kagome's 'special' qualities, most were more than happy to offer themselves to her cause, however, Taro wanted to make sure, he placed a binding upon her wrist, one he tethered to himself.

"_I have instructed Tashio on his part, only you both will know what to say, as I begin. You must do as I do, and she will be fine. It will take a few days for her to regain full strength but she will live. Are you ready?" _Zanziheva questioned as he leant over her and began the ritual of the wilds.

"_In the lands of the North, I Zanziheva, friend to Machiro, Son of the wilds, ask you to bestow your grace upon your fallen child. In my blood I pass life, from the times forgotten" _Zanziheva nipped the point in his wrist, allowing the warm blood to fall from the puncture into Kagome's mouth. Before the wound closed itself, he placed two fingers upon the blood and smeared it on the restrained Youkai that would be the sacrifice.

"_In the Lands of the South-west, I Taro, Son of Machiro, ask you to bestow life to my only daughter. In my blood I pass life, from family, descendant of the son of the wild"_

Taro followed Zanziheva's movements, as he nipped the pulse point in his wrist, allowing the warm sake fused blood to slip into his daughters open mouth, he squeezed the blood until the wound was almost ready to closed itself, placing two fingers upon the blood he wiped it upon the flesh of the youkai.

"_In the Lands of the West, I Inu Tashio, close friend of Taro, ask you to bestow life to my son's intended. In my blood I pass life, and an acceptance to a daughter of the wild"_

Tashio followed suit, he did love this female like a daughter. Plus his son was her future mate, that he was sure of. Sesshoumaru had always loved her and he would not deny his son the one female he sought. Nipping his wrist at the same point, he allowed the blood of his ancestors to flow into her mouth, until the wound almost sealed itself. He placed two clawed talons into the blood pool wiping it upon the Youkai beside him.

"_We give this gift of life, a Youkai within our home for the daughter of the wild to regain her strength. Please take this offering and bestow life to this small pup" _The Youkai servant female, knelt down of her own free will, allowing her heart smeared with the blood of the Lords to rest lightly upon Kagome's lips.

_However she did not move._

"_S-she's not moving, Zanziheva, she's not moving!" _Taro began to fret, as his daughter still lay 'dead'. Zanziheva pulled the youaki servant away from Kagome, inspecting her. It was true that Machiro when wounded in this manner, had not been poisoned by a Taijia, but the Lords blood oath had worked. Why wasn't it now?

Taro pulled his daughter into his embrace, rocking her gently, whispering to her.

--

Sesshoumaru unable to hear anything that was going on inside left his perch from the side of the shoji door. He ran swiftly down the corridors into the gardens, walking around the palace, he found Kagome's chamber window and leapt up. Hiding behind the wall peering inside.

"_come on Kagome, wake up...whatever Zanziheva did, please wake-up" _Sesshoumaru whispered.

Kagome sucked in a breath, coughing violently as she tasted the coppery sake liquid upon her tongue. She lay there slowly opening her eyes, until they were wide looking at her father with need and want, deep crimson. Her father gestured to the servant girl who bowed respectfully at the three Lords and the wounded child before her, before she lowered her heart to the girls lips.

Sesshoumaru allowed a held breath to escape, as he watched her awaken, though he was more curios as to why a servant was permitted to the event, whereas he himself was not. That is until he watched the same said servant rise, bow to the Lords and Kagome. Sesshoumaru watched in mild shock as the servant lowered herself over Kagome's parted lips. He became more horrified, when he watched Kagome start to drink the servant's life-blood from her beating heart. He pulled away, shaking his head at what he just witnessed. His Kaya, the grand-daughter of the devil Youkai.

_'Kaya, is the daughter of the devil Youkai, my tutor had told of. The devil Youkai that fed upon the blood of Youkai and ningen alike. They were so blood-thirsty that the Kami's above had to eradicate them all to save the other species. Kaya...No...Kagome is one of those ill fated Youkai. I will have nothing to do with such a demon.' _Sesshoumaru thought within the recesses of his mind before leaving the safety and secluded place he had spied upon the whole event. Wishing that he hadn't.

--

Kagome stopped her feed before the servant Youkai would succumb to death, she herself had never fed beyond what was necessary. Her grandsire, had always taught her to allow those who permitted them their life-blood, to live as gratitude. Kagome had always followed this rule, when her grandsire had told her long ago what she was.

Sitting back, licking her bloody lips she addressed those around her.

"_Lord Zanziheva, I have a message from my grandsire...he said he is thankful, that you remembered" _Zanziheva bowed his head at the young pup as she passed on the message.

"_My father, he said that he is proud of you, and to let you know...that uncle Kiros was behind the Taijia's poison. That he will take care of Merida, until his sire joins him." _Kagome smiled, knowing that Merida was going to be alongside her grandsire, to whom she greatly respected and admired.

Inu Tashio, Taro and Zanziheva stood to take their leave, along with the servant Youkai, who was a little unsteady upon her feet. Kagome grabbed Inu Tashio's sleeve lightly. He stopped and dropped back to one knee. Kagome whispered something win his ear, not to be heard by the other Lords. Tashio's brow dropped angrily, he looked upon the weak pup with sincerity before standing tall once again, leaving with the others. The shoji door was closed with a soft click.

Standing outside the Lords approached Tashio.

"_What's wrong, what did she say?" _Taro questioned.

"_We were witnessed" _Tashio exclaimed storming off down the hallways to find his son.

--

Taro and Zanziheva left Tashio to whatever he sought, seeing as the Lord was on a mission. Kagome had told him personally who had 'witnessed' their revival of the young pup. And he was none too pleased. Meanwhile Taro and his father's closest friend walked the hallways in companionable silence towards Lord Andrei.

--

Meanwhile with Tasiho

Tashio entered Sesshoumaru's chambers, looking highly pissed off at his only son. Sesshoumaru was currently sitting upon his futon looking over conscription notices his sire had given him, as practise conscriptions he himself would have to sign and answer to one day.

"_Father, what ails you?" _Sesshoumaru questioned, although he received no form of worded answer as he was grabbed roughly by the collar of his Haori and raised above the floor. There was only one, Sesshoumaru was truly afraid of, and that was his father. His father commanded fear and order in his very step, from his subjects, and his family. And now for his only son to be nose-to-nose with a furious Inu Tashio, Sesshoumaru was a little frightened.

"_How dare you spy on us. You told to leave. You were not to watch what we did!" _

"_How could I not father. Although I wish I had never witnessed it. She truly is the daughter of a devil Youkai, I want nothing to do with it."_

"_Sesshoumaru, she was in desperate need of help, help that I was able to give. Are you not happy that she is alive?"_

"_knowing what she is...no. She should be damned back to hell!"_

"_Sesshoumaru...she is unique, there are no others like her!"_

"_good! I do not want anything to do with a blood-inu. I do not wish to speak with her, nor see her ever again."_

"_Pup, I grow weary of this, she is to be your intended, you wanted this for centuries. Now because you find out, she's a rare blood-Inu you want to throw away everything?"_

"_Hai, If I had known what she is, I would have stayed away. I want nothing to do with her father, nothing!"_

"_I made a blood oath for you..."_

"_You made that oath, not I. You follow it" _

Sesshoumaru was released by his father, he fell awkwardly upon his feet, looking at his father's angry gaze.

"_When you become my son again, let me know. She is innocent and does not deserve your hatred" _Tashio seethed as he turned and stormed out of the room, leaving Sesshoumaru behind to think over his actions.

--

CYSP

So who thinks they know what's going to happen next to get an imaginary star sticker?

Will Sesshoumaru have a change of heart...Or will he shun her away forever?


	5. A Lords Funeral

****

Author Note:

Wow I cannot keep up with you reviewers. No matter how fast I type. Thank-you for your love of this short fanfic.

As promised, Three reviews a chapter update.

**Thank-you's go to:**

**Thundara - **Thank-you

**Inuyasha1818 - **I really smiled at your review, you're realism was comical I loved it!!

**JAmmyDodger217 - **Again another review that made me smile - Yes that was harsh, and it's gunna get more harsher yet - it's what will take things into the present day with Kagome at the shrine. But I'm not throwing in any spoilers - yet.

The Last of the Wilds

Chapter 4: A Lords funeral

Taro and Zanziheva entered Lord Andrei's chambers in the Eastern wing of Taro's Palace. It was adorned with the silks and colours of the eastern kingdom, Rich reds and burnt Sienna's of the ruling kin of the East. Currently the Reds were being lost beneath the Black lace of a death. To say the colours were mingling into one another perfectly. The late son of Lord Andrei, Merida was laying still upon his father's futon, a shroud of red silk placed over the body of his fallen son, the black lace over his face.

Taro and Zanziheva watched the servants of the eastern province flurry around the room, packing up the Lords and Merida's belongings; preparing for the trip back to the mountains of the East. Lord Tashio soon entered the room, his stormy face still upon his features. Deciding it would be a good idea to take Tashio's foul mood away from the grieving Lord, Taro and Zanziheva intercepted the Inu Lord.

"_I take it you found out who was watching us?" _Taro questioned. He knew that Tashio would kill a a lesser demon for prying into things that were for Youkai nobles.

"_I did" _Tashio replied, anger and disappointment clouding his usually cheery voice, which Zanziheva picked up instantly.

"_Your pup" _He interjected.

Tashio gave him a glance, which both Zanziheva and Taro knew personally. It was the same look Kiros, Taro's younger brother gave his father, when he severed all ties with the family, most of all Machiro; Taro's and Kiros' father.

"_He wants nothing more to do with Kagome does he?" _Taro voiced, his daughter would be devastated, heartbroken when she found out why. Tashio shook his head confirming Taro's and Zanziheva's fears, his eyes closed, a sign of defeat.

"_The poor pup" Zanziheva_ voiced. He truly had thought that Tashio's only pup would be the only one who would've accepted the blood-pup. How wrong he was – they all were. They were all so wrapped up in the problems that none of them heard Andrei approach. Andrei cleared his throat, and received three grim faces of the other Lords.

Andrei, a usually bright and respected Youkai Lord was stricken with grief, the marks leaving their toll upon his face. His eyes were withdrawn, dull, lifeless and glassy. His smile lines replaced with grieving lines.

"_My Lord Taro, how fares your daughter?" _Andrei questioned.

"_Kagome will heal, it will take a few days, but she will heal physically" _Taro replied, the sadness in his voice. After all these centuries, where Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Merida had grown up. In the space of one day, a child was lost, another fatally wounded, another refusing to have anything to do with the wounded for finding out secrets. The world had truly turned upside down.

"_I am grateful for your daughter, do not resent the fact my son died and your daughter will live. I am eternally grateful that she brought him back to me"_

"_Thank-you Andrei-sama. I have a message from my daughter. At one point we lost her, when she __returned she came with a message; Her grandsire, My sire will take care of your son, until the day __you come for him." _Taro bowed respectfully as Andrei sucked in a jagged breath.

"_Thank-you, and your grandsire for your precious daughter. The eastern Kingdom shall be mourning upon my return as the law states. I shall light the funeral pyre of the Lords in the uppermost chamber of my holding, when the fire has burnt out. I ask you all attend with your mates and pups." _Andrei bowed to the three lords, who in turn bowed as indication of their acceptance of the invitation.

--

The next morning Lord Zanziheva left with his son Kouga. The two lords riding on the finest black and brown south-western stallions, the carriage of death behind them, an entourage of guards lined up behind the carriage. The carriage that previously held the ningen for transport, now held the belongings of the Northern Ookami Lord and his son. It had a more subtle and humble appearance, that one would not think it were the same carriage. It was covered with golden and deep honey chestnut brown silks, hiding away the precious contents. The entourage behind the stallion pulled carriage, were dressed in waves on golden silks and dappled furs, looking like a sea of woven hay in the early morning sunlight, as they walked towards the northern kingdom.

By late evening Tashio and Sesshoumaru were departing the castle of the South-west. Sitting upon Royal bred South-western stallions, both honey in colour with the finest white silken mounts upon their hides – they appeared all the more grand. Another carriage similar to that of the other three kingdoms was dressed in the colours of the western kingdom. They were set to wander over the grassy meadows clad in rich iridescent moonlight, when a females voice stopped them.

"_wait, please wait" _Kagome called, staggering her way as quickly as she could, dressed only in her sea green yukata, her long black hair flowing wildly around her petite frame. Her left hand clutching her wound on her abdomen, a wound that was slowly healing. Her right, clutching at her chest, she stopped next to her father, grasping his arm lightly for support as she panted heavily.

Tashio caught Sesshoumaru staring at the young female inu, wanting to rush to her, to help her, to comfort her. But he turned his eyes away from her, squeezing them tightly shut in order to block her weakened image from his mind. He turned away with a scowl, Tashio growled lowly at his son. Sesshoumaru snorted with disgust kicking his stallion in the ribs causing it skitter away.

"_Kagome you should be in your futon resting, you are not yet completely healed, and you may still have traces of the taijia's poison in your veins" _Tashio reprimanded.

"_You didn't say goodbye, Kouga and Lord Zanziheva said farewell this morning before they left. It is my duty as the only pup of my Lord, to see you off from our holding"_

"_Kagome, when injured or sickened you are excused from such a duty" _Kagome smiled at Tashio's comment, she knew that but was growing concerned with Sesshoumaru's behaviour. He had ignored her all night, all of today and even now.

"_Sesshoumaru!" _Kagome called out, however he continued to push his stallion towards the gates as if he'd never heard her at all.

"_Pup!" _Tashio growled, the same level as Kagome had called for Sesshoumaru. This time he stopped, turning his head to his father, to acknowledge he had heard him.

"_Sesshoumaru" _Kagome began to question slowing staggering towards him, her sea green Yukata flapping away in the light breeze _"why are you ignoring me? Have I done something to offend you?" _she asked, her steps slowing to a stop as she looked over his form bathed in the moonlight from above. It was a cloudless night, it was a perfect night to gaze at the stars, which they usually did together many times through the centuries. It was silent, as Sesshoumaru refused to answer her calls, her questions.

"_Sesshoumaru..." _

Taro and Tashio watched in a pained silence as the slightly older pup ignored the younger wounded female behind him. They watched as Kagome's heart began to break at his silence, not understanding why he was being this cruel to her. Taro approached his daughter, placing a hand upon her shoulder in comfort.

"_daughter, do you remember what I told you about your Uncle Kiros" _he waited a few moments until he saw her nod her head. "_do you remember why you cannot come with me to his estate?" _Again Kagome nodded. "_My brother did not accept our sire, and susquently does not accept you, as your blood is that of your grandsire..." _Kagome nodded once more, she knew of the tales. But why were they bringing this up now? Tashio approached the two Inu's upon his stallion.

"_You see Kagome, whilst I accept you for what you are...Sesshoumaru does not" _Tashio said gravely. The heavy scent of tears drifted upon the breeze between the two Lords, Kagome swiped her shoulder free of her father's hand approaching Sesshoumaru a little more.

"_I thought you were different, I didn't think you would hold my difference against me. Am I really any different, now you know where my heritage comes from?" _

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to the crying female behind him for the first time since yesterdays incident.

_**'Don't do this'**_

_'I want nothing to do with her any more'_

_**'you lie, you wanted to embrace her when you saw her staggering from the holding. Don't do this, don't hurt her any more than you have already. Why won't you accept her?'**_

_'stay out of this'_

"_I want nothing to do with you"_

"_How could you be so cold?" _Kagome screamed, tears flowing down her face, her heart shattering.

_**'stop it, your breaking her heart'**_

_'you know what she's capable of, you saw it with my eyes. She's find another's heart and feed from it. She'll recover.'_

_**'you heartless bastard. Enough! You will not hurt this female any more, let me out!'**_

"_did nothing we share over the last three centuries mean anything to you. Are you willing to throw it all way in one night?"_

_**'No!'**_

"_Yes!" _Sesshoumaru enforced for all to hear, including his inner self. Kagome cupped her face within the folds of her hands and ran into the holding, her tears and sobs filling the courtyard, her shattering heart echoing on the breeze.

--

It had been seven sunrises and eight sunsets before the funeral pyre of the Eastern Kingdom had finally burnt out, the eerie flames that were visible throughout the kingdoms through both the day and the night, like a beacon in the depths of the mountains - gone from view. Taro prepared his escort, pulling his favoured mare from the stables he looked over his only daughter as she walked out with her favoured beast. It was now no-longer a secret, all of the kingdom's Lords and nobles knew of Kagome's cursed heritage, so there was no longer a need to hide it. Taro gracefully leapt on his black as night mare, with a sheen so blue it would've surpassed any other demon horse in beauty. Kagome was sitting side-saddle like a true lady on her beast, Ah-un. A two headed spiritual dragon Youkai, one that would ride the stormy clouds beneath its talons, roaring lightning - the rain to Kagome's saddened mood as of late.

They were dressed in the mourning rituals clothes, their Black and Blue silks had a deep blackened lace over shadowing the finery. As no finery was permitted to be shown at a funeral of a Lord. Kagome's kimono was a deep blue, the same blackened lace sitting atop the whole kimono like a second layer, her long tresses swept up into a soft chignon, lose tresses framing her face lightly. Her blue eyes were still glassy from her own heartbreak. With a roar from Ah-un they set off at a steady pace to the Lands of the East, where Andrei would be waiting to receive his noble guests, for the Lords funeral. They would be there within two hours, the demon horse and the dragon kicking up a storm in their wake towards the palace of the East.

--

Kouga and his father Zanziheva left the Kingdom of the North, with an entourage of demon Ookami nobles. It was customary that the nobility was to attend the death of a Lord. And as The Lands of the North were successfully divided into eighteen Ookami colonies, the Eighteen Lords would be in attendance with their pups. The travelling masses of Ookami washed the hills and grassy savannah in arrays of different coloured furs, all cloaked underneath a veil of black lace. Lord Zanziheva walking ahead of them leading the masses towards the East, in their great numbers they were the slowest party, from the mountainous holding, and would be the last to arrive. It was estimated that they arrive shortly before sunset, as at sunset the proceedings would begin.

The wolves ran ahead of the pack howling their song of the dead, as the procession of Ookami wandered through the lands, all who stood in their path quickly moved, and bowed respectfully for the departed.

--

In the Lands of the West, the furthest Kingdom from that of the East, Tashio was bellowing outside of Sesshoumaru's door. His son had been looked up inside his chamber, refusing to eat or see anyone. Tashio knew it was regarding his conflicting emotions with the female Inu he had sentenced to forever ignore.

"_Son, you are acting like a child. You are the next Lord of the Western Lands! Now cease your sulking and get here this instant" _Tashio bellowed, his growling beast within barely reigning control. The door to Sesshoumaru's chambers opened slowly, a young moody Sesshoumaru emerged dressed accordingly in his white Haori and Hakama with the black lace of mourning over it. He was mourning not only for the loss of his friend Merida, but he loss of his female companion. He was closed and so cold, refusing to grace his own sire a smile.

Tashio grabbed Sesshoumaru by the collar of his Haori and dragged him along to the kitchens. He forcibly thrust a piece of meat within his son's hand, glaring at him. The last thing he wanted was a meak Son passing out from lack of nourishment, to his own doings in the middle of a funeral. It would not just be improper, and dishonourable but downright stupid. After thirty minutes they entered the gardens of the western palace, met by Tasio's mate and mistress, Tashio transformed into his beast form in a rush of air and billowing demonic youki, barking at his son to do the same. Whilst Kiyoye and Izaiyoi awaited upon horseback. Sesshoumaru however could not transform, his beast had long refused to follow his 'masters' orders, leaving a humanoid Sesshoumaru standing in the shadow of his father. Sensing the problem, Tashio reverted back to his humanoid form, and called for his horses. Mounting his stallion with a fury, Tashio barked roughly at his son to mount up, and leave. They would all now be late to arrive at the palace of the Eastern Tai-Youkai. They're arrival estimated for noon.

_--_

Taro and his daughter Kagome were the first to arrive at the palace of the Eastern Tai-Youkai Andrei, just a couple of hours after the blaze in the Lords funeral chamber had spent. Ah-un roaring their arrival, and the demon horse whinnying in accordance. Andrei and his mate Sioney had greeted the first arrivals dressed from head to toe in black mourning shrouds. Lord Andrei wore an all black Haori and Hakama, his greying hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape and his beard, the only contrasting colour to the black. Sioney wore a Black kimono, her greying hair and almond coloured eyes the only wash of contrasting colours.

Taro assisted his daughter off Ah-un, she took his hand gracefully and slid of the huge two headed demon's back. Together they approached the Lord and Lady of the Eastern keep, bowed respectfully and rose. Andrei approached Kagome, cupping her face in his palm.

"_I have heard of all that happened between you and the Western pup. I wish you to know this my dear, that you are always accepted by the Eastern province. This promise comes from myself, my mate and my kids. We are forever indebted to you Kagome." _Andrei bowed in respect to the Blood Inu pup, followed by his mate.

"_I have a small request to ask of you, Lady Kagome. Would you lead the funeral procession?" _Andrei questioned, Kagome's eyebrow shot up into her hairline with surprise.

"_My Lord, that is for the mate or mother mother of the departed. It is not my place as I am neither" _Kagome voiced quietly.

"_Indeed, however, without you my son would not be home with us. Please, would you do us this small honour?" _Andrei questioned. Kagome thought about it, then bowed her acceptance of the proposal.

"_come with me my child" _Sioney voiced, as she took Kagome into the palace of the mountains to prepare, leaving the two Lords alone together.

--

By high noon Lord Tashio, his mate Kiyoye, mistress Izaiyoi and Sesshoumaru entered the rocky hills of Andrei's estate. Andrei's son's Daniv and Darmas greeted the Lord upon his arrival, taking the reigns of their stallions. Lord Tashio slid off his steed, followed by his son. The son's of the East took the Lords and Ladies into the chambers of waiting.

Tashio entered the chamber, adorned in the black silks of mourning, noticing his old friend Taro sitting upon a bed of pillows at the sake table – alone.

He advanced towards his friend, greeting Andrei before taking his place beside Taro. Sesshoumaru entered next, his head held high a scowl set firmly upon his face. He looked at Lord Taro and the scowl turned into the face of worry when he did not spot Kagome. He sat deftly beside his father, as Kiyoye and Izaiyoi sat beside him. Light conversation was used within the chamber's of waiting, mainly focussing on Andrei and his mate, his kids and the new heir of the East Lord Daniv.

--

"_Are you alright my dear?" _Sioney voiced as she combed Kagome's beautiful black hair with a gentle thick brush. She felt the girl beneath her fingertips nod gently, as she continued to stare at her reflection in the mirror, seemingly lost to her reflection.

"_give him time my darling, you'll see he'll regret all that he's done to you and will be courting you again. You're young and there's plenty of time to forgive him his misdeeds." _Sioney added knowing why this young one was so sad, why she loathed her reflection in the mirror.

--

Three hours before the sun was due to set into the hillside of the Eastern mountains, the soul sounds of crying wolves filled the lands of the Eastern Tai-Youkai's holding. Lord Andrei stood, along with Lords Taro and Tashio. Sesshoumaru sighed dejectedly as he too stood beside his mother, Kiyoye and his father's infatuation Izaiyoi. They all wandered through the bleak corridors of the Eastern holding to the gardens where the wolves cries were growing louder and louder.

--

It had been a long walk but the masses of Ookami had finally walked to the Lands of the East. They were greeted by the arrivals of the West, South-west and the Eastern Lords. Zanziheva and Kouga advanced the group of Ookami, climbing the rocky foothills to the Lords above. They bowed respectfully, then rose.

"_Lord Andrei, I have come with the heads of each clan of the Northern Ookami tribes. We are all here to honour your son Merida" _Each one of the Lords and their mates and pups advanced the rocky hillside separating them and the holding.

They all entered the Holding of the East The Lord of the keep ahead with his new heir by his side, The Lord of the South-west, The Lord of the West with Sesshoumaru at his side, both his mates behind him, then the Lord of the North with Kouga at his side taking up the fourth cardinal position.

The eighteen Ookami clans followed the Ookami Lord with their pup or pups behind them.

Andrei led everyone outside to the funeral pyre, to which his son Merida was laying upon the wooden planks, his red and black lace veil draped over his face. It was customary for everyone who knew the departed to say their final goodbyes before the funeral procession would begin at sunset.

--

"_Are you ready?" _Sioney questioned, Kagome nodded once more. She hadn't said word since she'd said her farewells to Merida. Sioney placed the headdress of the head mourner upon her crown allowing the black lace to fall over her face and hair. Masking her features from all those who would see her. Kagome stood slowly walking down the corridors with Sioney behind her, and Sioney's daughter's Amantaya, Ajita and Lleywn behind her. Kagome's broken heart pounding in her ears the whole time as she stepped closer and closer towards the gardens.

* * *

Callie-yue

**What you think is going to happen**? For an imaginary star sticker...**I look forward to your heartfelt reviews, your flames and well anything.**

Coz i'm so slow at typing, I'm going to be creul...

--

4 reviews a chapter.

--

That might give me the edge to catch up. I have all the chapter's written on paper, I'm just a super slow typist. Plus the time differences, here in the UK I'm probably 5-8 hours ahead of you in the states and Canada. which is why i cannot keep up. LOL


	6. 3xMourning Dance

Wow thank-you! I was really being selfish when I asked for four reviews, and I got five!! So major thanks are in order!

**Kaiyou-samma** - Thankyou for your heartfelt review, it really brought a smile to my face. Yup Sesshy's being a bit of a prick, but hey he's nothing like he is when he's grown up, right? Anyways things will start looking up slowly. Keep reading and keep reviewing, i love to read your comments.

**ponies1998 - **thank-you for your review too. Don't worry there's always gunna be a chapter, whether or not it's on time or running very late. But there will be one for you to read. Thank-you so much for taking the time to read it.

**just-let-me-go - **Don't worry I couldn't Kill Kagome off in the first two chapter's that would be totally psycho of me!!

**just-let-me-go - **I never laughed so much in all my life with what you wrote for chapter 3 - Yup meanie pants most definately!

**just-let-me-go - **Again you really gave me the giggles with your use of such pleasant profanities in regards to chapter 4. - please continue to grace this writer with your words and theatrics. it's so lovely to read!

**This chapter is dedicated to just-let-me-go and Kaiyou-samma; because you both made me laugh so much with your three reviews!**

Last of the Wilds

Chapter 5 – The Three Times Mourning Dance

Lords and Nobles stood outside, within the gardens of the Eastern Kingdom; the last saying their final farewells to the young Lord, who was struck down in his youth. The pups and kids of the cardinal lands mostly in silent tears, supporting one another, as the warmth from the depleting sun behind them faded away into the rocky mountains.

The reeds of the burial dances began, their eerie melody mingling with the windless evening, floating all around the unlit pyre, and those who stood by to await the precession.

The thunderous drums began.

_Ba -da-dump, ba-da-dump, ba-da-dump._

The reeds of the burial dances continued in their eerie music silencing all the life around the castle.

The echoes of the thunder drums causing all around to silence. No birds chirped in fear and respect of breaking the eerie bond between the earth and heaven as they flew away from the ancient ritual performing below.

_Ba-da-dump, ba-da-dump, reeds and jingle, ba-da-dump, ba-da-dump, hollow reeds and jingle._

All eyes fell upon the females that walked slowly from the seclusion of the castle keep. Walking barefooted, slowly towards the unlit funeral pyre, in which Lord Merida's lifeless body lay upon. They were dressed only in scraps of blackened silk, blackened wet soil streaked across their bare skin. A small jingle anklet upon the clean ankle of the lead female. Which fell into perfect percussion with the drums.

All present knew of the four females, Sioney, mate to Lord Andrei and mother of Merida was behind the lead, dressed in her black silken scraps, body painted with blackened mud in strategic places, to her left, her eldest daughter Amantaya. On Sioney's right her other two daughter's Ajita and Lleywn. The fair grey hair of all four females and more prominently in Sioney contrasted to the black garments and blackened mud. The fifth female, the one covered in the shrouds of a mate, or mother was leading the funeral dances, although it was known that Merida was without a mate. All were baffled by the raven haired female leading the females to the pyre.

_Ba-dump, Ba-dump, jingle, Ba-dump, ba-dump, Jingle._

The five females stood before the pyre, the Raven haired one standing proud in the middle.

_Ba-dump_

The four Mountain goat Youkai dropped to their knees as the lone raven haired female took a flaming torch from the mount, she stood a few moments in front of the pyre, before turning, dropping to her knees in front of Sioney.

_--_

"_You are supposed to light my son's body, to send him to the heavens" _Sioney whispered.

"_Hai, but you are his mother, I would suspect he want you to do it, as you should." _Kagome whispered back handing Sioney the torch with her hands open. Sioney placed a hand upon the wooden stem of the flaming torch and stood up gracefully.

"_You are a true Lady of the cardinal court. I thank-you, for allowing me this small privilage. I however wish for you to join me, in sending off my son" _Kagome too stood from her perched knees, walking to another flamed torch, and held it in her hands both females looked at one another, then simultaneously lit the pyre.

--

"_I don't remember that being part of the ceremony" _Tashio commented quietly to Kiyoye, who had her eyes fixated upon the secret female at Sioney's side. Although she had an idea as to who it was, the only female that was not present at the side of her father.

--

The fire roared into life, the golden flames consuming Merida's body with a feral hunger. The flamed torches were placed into the pyre, as the remaining three Youkai females stood from their positions. Music started, a mix of the eerie hollow reeds, thunderous drums and jingling bells as the female burial procession sent Merida's soul of to the Heaven's with a warriors and Lords dance. As tribal singers were commissioned to sing with the send off.

The five females stood in a line facing the fire then turned swiftly, their tresses fanning out around them. They threw their left arm up into the heavens followed by their right in perfect unison, drawing the arm down, crossing it over their waists so the left hand was settled upon the right hip and he right hand upon the left hip. This action was repeated three times, as the burial tribal singers sang the lords soul towards the gates of heaven.

The raven haired female stood ahead of the others as she was the lead, clutching her head between her hands, rolling it around her neck, allowing her waves of black night to cascade around her small body. The four Goat Youkai females behind following her actions. The Raven female stopped and awaited the others to complete their dance. When she had heard the silks stop she threw both her arms up to the skies, in unison with the others, as they jumped up, flicking their wrists up to the heavens, as they reached high, they pulled an imaginary weight of grief and sorrow from the heavens spilling it upon their faces, before throwing that grief from their bodies back into the heavens once again.

The five females dropped to their knees, throwing their arms up to the skies once again in the beginning of the ritual dance, the left, then the right arm was thrown up bringing both down left crossing to right and right crossing to left. Repeated three times. The song of the mountainous tribes continued to ring out throughout the kingdom of the East, flowing all the way into every home within the kingdom. The ningen's looking upwards to the palace, watching as the son of the East was burnt, his soul being sent to the heavens.

They once again grabbed their heads, rolling them around in grief, all in unison this time, swinging their heads around three times upon their necks, they reached up on their knees as high as they would go, before pulling the weight of their grief from the heavens, causing them to withdraw deep into themselves, before throwing that grief back into the heavens once again.

The next heir to the Eastern Kingdom Daniv walked towards the five females in the middle of their three times mourning on their knees and halted. It was customary for the next in line to join the mourners for one mourning dance, to signify the end of his elders reign, or his elders passing, leaving him the next in line for the throne of the kingdom. The five females stood and encompassed Daniv into a circle. This was known as the circle of mourning and continued life. The raven female ripped Daniv's shirt off as the other females pasted his creamy pale flesh with the blackened earth.

The remaining Lords and Ladies watching the whole precession were completely awestruck, nearly all of them had not seen this type of ritual before, as they were too young, and were completely taken by the spiritual dances, and the acts that were performed. One individual was preoccupied with the raven haired dancer, as she swayed her hips and shoulders to and fro with the others, whilst Daniv was between. them all. His golden eyes watching her with every intention of speaking with her after the ceremony, to congratulate her on a moving performance. But there was something in the way she moved that appeared familiar to the young Lord of the West.

The females pulled away from the new Lord, Daniv. Leaving him at an arms reach of them. Their grief and despair now thrown at the next in line as was customary in this ritual. The Raven female threw out her arms in left to right sequence towards the new lord, then threw it in the same sequence into the skies. As her arms extended into the skies, Sioney threw her arms out to Daniv from left to right. At this point the Raven female was pulling her hands down encasing her head in her hands, rolling her head around. Sioney's arm extended upwards into the skies, as Amantaya's arms extended towards her brother. This sequence was repeated at the precise time until all five females were rolling their heads in unified grief. Daniv walked upto the raven female clutching her into his arms, swaying with her body, he allowed his body to sway with hers three times, before he let go and encased his mother in the same manner. This was repeated until he had stood in the centre of the females.

They all dropped to the ground, throwing their arms wide into the skies as Daniv exited the circle of females, walking proudly yet solemnly to his father. He was greeted by the Lord of the East as his next heir. Upon his acceptance as the new heir of the Eastern Kingdom the females in the ritual burial dance flared to life once again. The song of the mountainous tribes, picking up a beat, one to encompass life with death. The thunderous drums and eerie reeds and jingles were accompanied by wooden blocks that played a harmonious tune. The females jumped from their knees to a standing position forming a line.

The raven female stepped forward throwing her left arm up, as her right knee dropped to the ground below, her right arm thrown up as her left knee connected with the ground. The four mountain goat Youkai behind followed suit, as she openly accepted the new heir to the Eastern Kingdom. As all five were upon their knees, they pulled their arms low behind them as they bowed low. Lifting and bowing three times as the ritual of successor dictated. The Three Times Mourning Ritual was over, the flames of Merida's Pyre were bright enough for miles, seen from every Kingdom.

The dancers lifted themselves from the ground, they huddled each other in a silent thanks, as the four mountain goat youaki approached their Lord, mate and father. Whilst the raven female wandered away from the masses of Youkai Lords and Nobles, mainly to distance herself from the one who had hurt her the most. He was stood beside her father, so she was unable to approach him, so instead she decided to allow her father to approach her, away from the young Lord of the West.

--

Sesshoumaru watched as the young raven haired female started to approach them, them turned away, as if they would harm her. She distanced herself from everyone that was close to. The veil of black lace still covering her face. But he knew deep down within his minds eyes that she was a beautiful creature, one that should not be hidden by a veil.

He found her sitting beneath a Sakura tree, her petite feet delved within a small lake upon the grounds she was humming a tune quietly upon the winds, her soft voice gently whispering into the depths of the night;

"_hontou no kizu ha itamanai yo_

_koe to kotobu nakushite_

_tada namida ga afurete kuru dake_

_risou ni michita ano koro no_

_kokoro ha ima ha arehate_

_mujun bekari no jibun wo ikiteru_

_I don't wanna cry no more_

_I don't wanna cry cry cry..._

_ato dono kurai na no_

_ato dono kurai cry cry..._

_cry cry cry..."_

Sesshoumaru was completely taken with her, he wanted desperately to see her face, and find out whom her father was, so he would ask his permission to court this young vision. She had enraptured his heart during her dance of burial rights and new Lords succession, she was a beautiful creature that held no bounds and loved everything she did. He was about to emerge from the bushes from whence he stood hidden only by the shadows, when he heard the pups of the Ookami Kingdom clans approaching.

Ayame daughter of a noble high up in the Northern Mountains approached the night raven female, he watched as she viciously grabbed the veil off the females head, ripping her hair at the same time. The Raven haired female said nothing, she did not scream her protests nor call for assistance. She continued to sit there in silence. A light breeze lifted, blowing the tendrils of ebony silk away from her face.

Sesshoumaru stood dumbstruck as he noticed the familiar markings upon her cheeks, a deep royal blue, that also covered her upper eyelids. As she opened her eyes, he saw those oceanic sapphire eyes that he had been lost into many a time within the months he grew closer to her. He recognised her as the South-western daughter, Kagome. He wanted to walk away forget everything he'd just seen over the last hour, shred up every emotion stirred within him by this one female. But he could not walk away as he heard Ayame and Sakura mercilessly slapping and scratching the female Inu.

Sesshoumaru intercepted, stepping out of the bushes as the scent of blood grew stronger upon the light breeze, that and the scent of unshed tears. Ayame and Sakura ran off, leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru alone. Kagome elegantly pulled herself up to her full height, her hair wrapping around her shoulders, enveloping them into silken night.

"_I do not need your pity, you do not wish to associate with me. Therefore you should have minded your own business. Why should you care if they wanted to rid themselves of my existence?" _Kagome breathed, her tears slipping down her shattered heartstrings, overflowing to her eyes and down her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru offered no reply, he instead wandered away contemplating his actions. She was right. If he did not want to associate with Kagome, then why did he intervene? It was that dejected lookm upon her face that made him move, she was prepared to die. Her heart had been broken and there was nothing more to live for. She openly welcomed death, one that he would not let her have, which made him all the more cruel in her eyes.

* * *

**Callie-yue**

Well this chapter, when written on paper was the hardest one to write. I wanted the funeral scene and ritual just right before anyone read it. I have done a lot of editing, and I am very happy with the end result. Below is the translation of the song Kagome was singing to herself.

"_Red wounds don't hurt anymore_

_Voice and words don't come anymore_

_There is nothing but shedding tears_

_I was full of ideals then_

_Now my heart is desolated_

_And my life is nothing but conflicting_

_I don't wanna cry no more_

_I don't wanna cry cry cry..._

_'cause no matter how much_

_No matter how much...cry cry_

_cry cry cry..."_

**Oh and btw I'm currently doodling the images of the ritual for chapter 5 and Sesshoumaru's coldness towards Kagome from chapter 4. they will be found on my deviantart shortly.**

gothichostess./gallery/#My-FFiction-for-my-stories


	7. Challenges

**Well guys I love the reviews! they're so fun to read. I just got back from work after working throughout the eve yesterday and thought i'd type this up before i fall asleep on the sofa.**

**Kaiyou-sama: **Please continue with the insults to Sesshy's nature in this fic, it really brings a smile to my face!

**Just-let-me-go: **Yup Sesshy is still a MAX meanie Pants! I love that phrase!! but over this chapter and the next one you'll start to slowly like him again (Only a little bit though!!) he's having some issues with what his intentions and feelings really are.

**Ponies1998: **Words cannot describe how many thank-you's I could write for that heart warming review!! THANK-YOU!

**Inuyasha1818: **He certain does need a swift kick in the family jewels! But he needs them later!

**Juusan'ya: **Hey again! Good Luck on your finals!!

Okay just wanna say there's probably spelling mistakes in here due to the fact, I'm half asleep! Please forgive me. Other than that I DO NOT own nothing!! apart from my own home-made characters in chapter 5: Background.

This Story will be sad upto the Interlude, from there it's going to change!! for those of you that asked!!

**#Check out : HER DESTINY by CINDYGIRL# **It is an amazing Story and I have never been so capitvated by such an awesome storyline!

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**A challenge made**

'_Why did I interfere with what those two females were doing? I have disowned all friendship with Kagome, yet I could not watch as they continued to taunt and bully her. Was it the look in her eyes? The look of wanting death as a release? Why must that female always be on my mind_?' Sesshoumaru thought as he walked towards the room that was his for the night. He passed the adults that were celebrating out in the gardens, he noticed as the new heir to the East blanched on many occasions, as being referred to as such as he stood beside his father.

He moodily approached his father's side, he was angry with himself, he had been seduced by her on more than one occasion. Whether she was covered by the veil of the dead dancers, or in full view of his eyes, she was captivating. Sesshoumaru noticed his father conversing with the other two Lords, Taro and Zanziheva, catching the last moments of the conversation.

"_He seeks our deaths, with myself and my only heir to the South-western Lands gone, Kiros would rule the whole southern Kingdom. Merida's death was an accident, that poison was only meant for my daughter" _Taro admitted quietly. Sesshoumaru was interested in the state of affairs, that got his best fiend killed.

_**'Must protect Kaya!' **_

Sesshoumaru heard his inner self growling in protest within the deep recesses of his mind. However he chose to ignore it. Instead he excused himself and set off towards his chambers for some alone time to clear his mind of the Blood Inu female, Kagome.

Sesshoumaru walked the narrow halls that were chilled with the high mountain air, following the path towards his chambers. He settled upon his futon as he entered his temporary room, the silken sheets flew up and settled around him as he dropped into their folds. Burying his head deep within his hands.

He closed his eyes, the image of Kagome flowing into his senses.

_Kagome elegantly pulled herself up to her full height, her hair wrapping around her shoulders, enveloping them into silken night. The wounds from the two females Ayame and Sakura, covered her arms and legs. A red hand print was upon her cheek where they slapped her. She was unsteady and unsure, the scent of unshed tears filling the area._

'She looked so frail and wanting. But it was her words that stung their way deep into my heart.'

"_I do not need your pity, you do not wish to associate with me. Therefore you should have minded your own business. Why should you care if they wanted to rid themselves of my existence?" _Kagome breathed, her tears slipping down her shattered heartstrings, overflowing to her eyes and down her cheeks.

--oOo--

**With Ayame**

Ayame was pissed that she and Sakura were found by the Son of the West, she was certain that she had followed the female Blood Inu, and no-one would be there to watch her whilst she taught that female a lesson. Kagome didn't belong to the Youkai society, let alone being the heir to the South-western Kingdom. The Kami's above deemed them unworthy of life and sought their destruction. Yet a few of them managed to slip through the Kami's fingertips, and survive. This female would no-doubted sire more of her own kind and bring the rare race, back from extinction to run havoc upon the lands once again. Ayame thought that she would eradicate this problem before it actually happened, by killing Kagome in the silence of the meadow in the Eastern Estate.

_'there has to be a way to get her alone, somewhere where there are no interruptions or interferences from anyone.'_

_**'we're in the Eastern Kingdom of the mountain Goat Youkai' **_her inner self added

_'Yes I know, what are you thinking?'_

_**'what's the one thing that all males must do, to prove themselves worthy of the lands and titles they will receive. And the one challenge they must pass to mate?'**_

_'Climb the mountain of challenges'_

_**'Exactly, a mere female like herself also will have to do this challenge, but if you do it now while she's not ready...'**_

_'she will likely fall to her death...Oh we're so good!'_

"_Now, we just need an opportunity to get her alone" _Ayame voiced deep in thought. Unbeknown to her, her deep thoughts and malice tainted aura struck concern in one emerald eyed Kitsune.

--oOo--

**With Shippo**

Shippo was new to the ideals of being the Heir to a small province within the Northern Kingdom of the Ookami. He recently became of age when his father brought him into his study, within his small home on the hills of fire. Only his breed of Kitsune could live near such treacherous lands, as they had a special fire ability, which he learn to control only recently. His father and mother governed seven small villages within their province, it was customary for the heir to accompany his father on general land maintenance, to survey the correct living spaces of those who dwell within, and to ensure they had sufficient nourishment, growing for their needs.

It was not unknown that within the huge Ookami community of the North, than some pups were more troublesome than others. There were two particular females that were devious and more akin to snakes than Ookami. They were Ayame and Sakura. Shippo had heard from Kouga, who was to be mated to Ayame that he detested the female for her devious nature. She was strong willed and told many half truths and lies to cover herself when she was in trouble and caught out.

Shippo followed Ayame and Sakura after the ceremony of Merida, as they left into the meadows of the Eastern lands with a purpose in their stride, which didn't mean anything good was to come of it. Shippo himself knew of their cunning and sly nature, when he was subjected to their whims. It was at that point he also met the Blood Inu Kagome.

--

_Shippo was but one hundred and twenty years of age, in human terms around nine, when he was approached by Ayame. She had stated that her flying parchment had caught the Northern wind, and unfortunately the ribbons and strings were tightly twinned into the trees, too high for her to reach. Shippo being a kind individual and not knowing Ayames' nature volunteered to climb the high maple and retrieve it. Getting up was relatively simple. He dislodged the parchment, allowing it to fall freely tot he ground below. He watched as Ayame picked up the parchment, as she threaded her arm through Sakura's walking away._

_Shippo was frightened, he didn't know how to get back down again, he called after Ayame, but she only continued to ignore his cries of help. Shippo sobbed quietly in the tree for hours. He heard footsteps below, when he peered down, a young female Inu was climbing the tree. She sat beside him upon the branch, an understanding look upon her face. Her mesmerizing blue eyes caught in the light of the waning sunlight. She was soft and gentle. She carefully picked him up, before pushing herself away from the tree in which he'd been stuck in. landing gently upon the ground once again. Shippo hopped out of her arms, and bowed deeply in thanks._

"_I humbly thank you for your assistance milady, tell me are you kin to the North?"_

"_No Kit, I am the daughter of the South-West, my name is Kagome. But only my dearest friends call me Kaya"_

"_I offer my gratitude to you Lady Kagome. I thought I would be there for the night"_

_It was then that she smiled gently, she was motherly towards me, I knew that if I ever needed help she would be there in an instant. _

_--_

'_I knew of the rumours of the 'cursed Inu' Kagome, yet she didn't appear to be the blood thirsty Youkai everyone made her out to be. He held a sadness within her eyes, one that knew of what those around her were saying, yet she showed them no ill will, thought never a wrong nor evil thing about those who would to her. She was special. It was not long afterwards I knew that she was comrades to Merida, Kouga and Sesshoumaru. Three Lords that would not judge her for her differences'. _Shippo had just arrived when he noticed Sesshoumaru, Heir to the West intervening on Ayame's and Sakura's bullying of Kagome. She disappeared swiftly, cursing under her breath.

_'tonight Kagome, I shall repay my debt to you' _Shippo thought leaving the two Inu Youkai alone, chasing after Ayame and Sakura.

--oOo--

Kagome had bathed her superficial wounds in the icy cold lake, they had all but disappeared when she rose, and made her way back towards her father. She walked like their was no point left in her life, as though there was nothing left worth fighting for. Her heart was empty, no-one would accept her for who and what she was.

She spotted her father conversing with Tashio, Zanziheva and Andrei. She slowly walked towards him until she stood beside him. She never made a sound to announce to her father that she was indeed there, he only noticed when the other Lords stopped speaking and looked over his right shoulder.

--oOo--

"_I have a wonderful idea, but it's going to take all of us to make sure this plan works" _Ayame whispered as all the Kits, Inu, Panther and Ookami cubs came closer. She had managed to rally all of those that would follow her into a scheme, and those that would stick to whatever lies she said.

"_I have devised a way for that blood Inu to finally be out of our hair, she's a disgrace to Youkai society and I for one cannot stand the sight of her" _Ayame continued. They all huddled close, but there was one Kitsune that stood behind a tree listening inventively to what was going on. He gasped in silent horror. Ayame was wicked, what she planned for the pup was something only a young adult was capable of at a certain time in their life. And Kagome was not ready.

_'there's only one person I know that can put a stop to this' _Shippo thought as he rushed back towards the castle, In frantic search of the Heir, Sesshoumaru.

--oOo--

Ayame and her small group of Kits, Panther, and Ookami pups stood not too far away from the Cardinal Lords of Sengoku Jidai. Whispering between themselves, as to how they were going to implement their plan.

Taro turned to his daughter. _"Kagome my child, is something wrong?"_

"_I wish to return home father" _Kagome replied, hiding her eyes with her long ebony tresses, afraid that he would see the slight discolouration there.

"_Not yet my dear, I have business to attend to. We shall return home in the morning" _

"_But father..." _Kagome began to plead.

"_Ayame" _Taro called, Kagome stilled in the sound of her name.

"_Hai, Lord Taro" _Ayame greeted cheerily, as she bowed in respect to her elders.

"_Kagome, go with Ayame and have some female time. You two haven't seen one another for a few years, it would do you some good to interact with each other"_

"_Hai, It would be an honour" __**'perfect, he's giving his daughter away to the slaughter'.**_

"_But father!" _Kagome began to protest.

Ayame grabbed her upper arm, pulling her away. "_Come on Kagome, we have lots to talk about" _Ayame played up the part, as she led the Inu towards her group of followers. Taro turned his back on his daughter, with a soft smile, returning to his conversation.

--oOo--

When they were far enough away, Ayame released Kagome's arm, and grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking it closer to her face.

"_Listen here you pathetic disgrace to our kind and higher ranking society, you have a chance to prove yourself worthy. If you accept and complete the challenge. Then we, all of us here, will never taunt you again. We will accept you for what you are" _Ayame began.

"_Refuse, you can go back to your pitiful existence, and we will never cease to taunt you wherever you go. When you meet your mate, we will be there to ruin your celebration. He will know what you really are. A. Dirty. Filthy. Devil-Youkai." _Ayame finished.

"_What do I have to do, to prove myself?" _Kagome voiced, she had a feeling that whatever it was, it was going to be the worst pain she has suffered so far.

"_Good girl, come this way" _And Ayame began to lead Kagome towards the Mountain of Challenges.

--oOo--

Shippo was tearing down the many corridors and decorated hallways, through the West wing of the Eastern Estate. He didn't knock as he flew into Sesshoumaru's room, panting heavily, one hand clutching onto his chest as he struggled to regain his composure.

"_Kitsune, why did you barge into my chambers uninvited?" _Sesshoumaru voiced angrily. He was relaxed and calm, a certain person not in his thoughts, after much deep meditation.

"_there's...trouble...Ayame...going...hurt...Kagome." _Shippo panted between breaths.

All that meditation, was spent, Sesshoumaru could do nothing but think of the raven haired Inu female. He jumped up with renewed fascination, approaching the Kitsune.

"_What makes you think that Kagome will allow herself to walk into such a feat?"_

_'**protect Kaya!' **_Sesshoumaru's inner self roared.

"_You must understand milord, she's going willingly"_

"_Willingly, why would she do something so reckless?"_

_**'stop talking, go find her now!'**_

"_You see milord, what's the one thing Kagome-sama wants more than anything from everyone? She already has it from you, Kouga and I, and she had it from Merida"_

_'**acceptance you baka! She's going to do something impossible for acceptance!'**_

"_where did they go?"_

"_The mountain of Challenges" _Shippo replied. He watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in realisation.

"_She wouldn't"_

"_she would!" _Shippo remarked.

"_You get her father, I'll get to her now, they've already got a head start. With any luck I can talk some sense into her" _Sesshoumaru nodded to the Kitsune, who began to run wildly down the corridors again towards the Cardinal Lord Taro.

--oOo--

Gothic Pain

aka CYSP.


	8. Mountain of Challenges

**Okay, this chapter is a longer one, because I have made you wait so long for the update. I've actually put two chapters together to make this really long one. And the next one, won't be as long, but still plenty more to put in there.**

**I would like to apologise for the delay – I've been very busy at work, and I'm sure you understand. But if you need to flame me because of this reason, then go ahead. I totally deserve it!**

**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing! Although this Story is mine!!**

**Thank-you's go to;**

**Kaiyou-samma – **I love these reviews!! Don't worry Kagome will get some revenge on Poor Sesshoumaru, but I'm not telling how, that would only spoil things. 

**Just-let-me-go –** I love that phrase you say!! You really make me giggle!! Ayame will get her just rewards you'll see, maybe I might put her in said hole to die!! Lol, oh and btw, Sesshoumaru maybe acting nicer – but does he really mean it?

**Ponies1998 – **Aww, there's going to be some epiphanies, but will they work out?? Leave you to guess.

**Inuyasha1818 – **Lol You guessed right!! Well done you, you get the imaginary sticker for guessing what Kagome will or won't do!!

**sugarOo – **I bow to you, oh wonderous writer! Thank you for your review.

**Juusan'ya – **Thanks hon, things aren't out of hot water yet though!

**Chapter Seven –The Mountain of Challenges.**

Shippo had rushed as fast as his little legs could carry him to Lord Taro. Lord Taro was conversing with Lady Kiyoye and Lord Tashio. They were laughing merrily at some joke the Youkai Lady of the Western Lands had passed, regarding her mate once did when he was but a young Lord. Shippo approached on shaky legs and breathless lungs.

Kiyoye as a mother, with her maternal instincts kicking in at the sight of a child in distress, broke away from the two Lords, dropping to one knee to the young Kitsune.

"_It's alright little one, what's wrong?" _Kiyoye questioned, she watched as the young kit bowed in respect, still panting away.

"_Milord, You're presence...is needed...Lord Sesshoumaru...gone ahead...must go quickly...mountain of challenges...must hurry" _Shippo panted out as much coherent information he could, before he fell to the floor in a dazed muddle. Both Lords Tashio and Taro approached the young Kitsune, as the child didn't specify which Lord was needed. Kiyoye cuddled the young fox as he battled to regulate his breathing. Kitsune lungs were smaller than that of Inu's and the way this young one was shaking, he'd been running around for a long time.

"_You both go, I'll find this one's mother, and follow you if I receive any more information" _Kiyoye stated as she scooped the Kit into her arms, softly purring in her chest to soothe the kit as though it were one of her one pups.

--oOo--

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru had caught wind of the females, that were close to the mountain of Challenges. He could easily scent out the scheming Ookami females, Ayame and Sakura, who were in charge of this idiocy. He pushed a little harder into his sprint to reach Kagome before she started her ascend.

--oOo--

Kagome looked up the ominous mountain, that was rumoured for only the males of the Lands to climb, it was a right of passage into the male world to climb this mountain, as there were many obstacles that could hinder a weaker Youkai. This mountain was only for the males, as no female in their right mind would look at this, believing they could indeed climb it, Kagome was no exception. Kagome audibly gulped, the mountain was huge, however; half the height of mount Fuji. It was unfortunately not as serene as Mount Fuji, it was covered at the base with thick flesh shredding vines which continued to climb a third of the way up, mingling with deep thorns protruding from the rock face. Thorns so sharp you could easily impale yourself upon them. Two thirds of the way up the mountain there was a ledge, covered in Hornet and Saimyosho nests, and on the last part of the treacherous mountain it was a shiny surface, where the weather had pummelled the rock viciously to make it shine unnaturally. At the very top, there was a nest that belonged to a crow Youkai, the victor would have to take a feather from the nest before descending all the way down again. There would be no room for mistakes if one made it as far as the third stage of the mountain, as one slip would send you hurtling to the ground. Through the nests of poisonous insects, if you managed to somehow avoid being impaled upon the thorns, you would certainly be shredded alive by the vines, before your body smashed against the rocks below.

Kagome began to take a step back, shaking in fear of the challenge ahead of her.

"_What's the matter? Too yellow bellied to try? You're pathetic, I didn't think you could be cowardly, look at you, your shaking in fear. I can smell the fear rolling off you. You clearly aren't brave __enough to try." _Ayame teased and taunted.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, taking in a steadying breath to calm her nerves, climbing this kind of mountain would be deadly if she did it in fear, she needed her head to remain calm.

'_**no, no, no! This is not a females challenge! You're going to get us killed'**_

_'Oh Kaya-san, all I want is to prove to them, that I can do it. And then we will be accepted by all of them, and maybe even Sesshoumaru. Kami knows how much I miss him.'_

_**'He's playing with our emotions Kagome, he doesn't want us one minute...'**_

_'I know, and then he helps us the next. It hurts, all I want is love and acceptance'_

_**'there are other ways Kagome'**_

_'No Kaya! I want to do this, but I need you with me. Please, I know I cannot do this on my own'_

_**'very well, we'll merge as one as climb this together'**_

_'Thank-you' _

Kagome's aura flared around her wildly, causing the Ookami female to back off a little. The dust and debris lifted from the ground attacked and cut around the females, and young males that had gathered at Ayame's call. They shielded their eyes, as the aura flared with a searing heat, then all went quiet and settled as though nothing had happened at all. Kagome however, stood before them all, the claws on her hands were longer and sharper, a deep blue tint from upper left to bottom right of each clawed nail. The markings upon her face were different, instead of the two royal blue markings, she now had three, the third one, was situated just below her eyes, but black. Her eyes themselves were different. The deep oceanic blue, were replaced with feral red, with blue rims. She looked as though she were her feral side in humanoid form. When she snarled it caused everyone to shriek in startled fear.

"_Now who's afraid?" _Kagome chuckled as she approached Ayame.

Sesshoumaru broke through the bushes, panting lightly. He bent forward, his hand holding his chest as he inhaled deeply to steady his breathing. As he rose, he caught sight of Kagome, looking more feral, but deathly beautiful, than he'd ever seen. His eyes were caught within her own, until she snorted ferally.

"_What do you want?" _Kagome questioned in the normal voice that was her own, light and cheerful.

"_Don't do this, don't bring yourself to attempt something you cannot accomplish, it's suicide" _Sesshoumaru hissed.

"_**What do you care**_?" Kaya hissed through her mistress, they were merged as one being, so she could out rightly question him. Sesshoumaru had caught the difference in the tones, this voice was more darker, more feral.

'_Is it possible that she's managed to merge with her inner self?'_

_**'females, cannot transform like a male can, so it is possible'**_

_'Impressive'_

"_Kagome you don't have the strength to do this. This is for males only" _Ayame threw into the mix, she wanted to stir up the couple, if she didn't find a way, Sesshoumaru would likely talk Kagome out of this, and that would go against everything.

"_Is that what you believe?" _Kagome questioned Sesshoumaru.

"_**Do I have to prove my self to you too?" **_Kaya added.

"_No, you don't have to prove anything. I know what your capable of. It in your genetics" _Sesshoumaru replied.

"_We don't understand you"_ Kagome hissed, flexing her claws.

"_**one minute you accept us" **_Kaya added snarling.

"_the next you hate us, why? Why is what we are such a problem?"_

"_**we thought you of all Youkai, would know what its like to be different"**_

"_we were wrong" _Kagome turned away from Sesshoumaru, and advanced towards the first stage of the mountain.

"_No wait...Kagome, Kaya...Please" _Sesshoumaru pleaded.

Kagome stopped, and allowed him to approach their person. Sesshoumaru cupped their face with his hand as he looked deep within their eyes.

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Don't do this. I accept you, for what you are. Isn't that enough?" _Sesshoumaru attempted, his inner self was raging, that he was foolish enough to let her go in the first place, that he had turned his back on her one too many times, when she needed him.

"_**we **don't **believe **you" _Both Kagome and Kaya hissed in unison, slapping Sesshoumaru's hand away. They both missed the look of pure bliss upon Ayame's face, she had managed to talk this one Inu Youkai female into doing the impossible, and it was more than likely she would be dead by sunrise. Kagome made to walk away, Sesshoumaru grabbed her upper arm, tightly.

"_**I won't let you" **_Sesshoumaru snarled as his own inner self was fighting for dominance. Kagome whirled her arm around to release herself from his vice-like grip, before slamming her hands swiftly into his chest, flinging him away like a useless doll. Sesshoumaru went flying across the ground, his Haori billowing around him, he crashed against the Large maple tree smacking his head, rendering him unconscious. As she began to walk towards the great mountain of challenges.

--oOo--

Kagome began to climb the great mountain, with Kaya together as one soul. They grabbed the thick green vines, resting a bare foot upon another using their powerful legs to push themselves higher and higher. Keeping their eyes forward, they reached effortlessly for another vine, and another, shredding only their kimono as they ascended.

Sesshoumaru began to stir, clutching his head within his claws he sat up.

'_that was not a wise idea.'_

_**'that is the second smartest thing I have heard you say'**_

_'oh I don't need you telling me off too...I know I made a mistake, I apologised didn't I?'_

_**'Hai, but you messed around with her head too much, that she didn't believe in you'**_

_'oh crap, she didn't...'_

Sesshoumaru looked towards the mountain, where the silhouette of a female Inu was slowly climbing the vines and twisted thorns. She had made surprising progress, in the short time that she managed to render Sesshoumaru unconscious, she had climbed halfway through the vines portion of the mountain.

"_Kagome, that's enough get down here!" _Sesshoumaru called out to her, his voice lifted by the winds to her level.

Kagome heard his voice and looked down to him – mistake number one.

Kagome lost her concentration and her foot slipped on the shiny vine, ripping her calf on the sharp thorn that was sticking out through the messed tangled roots and vines, she screamed with the tones of herself and her feral Inu. Her long claws sunk into the roots, as she lowered her other hand to dislodge her leg from the thorn she had impaled her flesh upon.

_'**maybe we should turn back, that's a nasty wound'**_

_'No...'_

_**'Kagome?'**_

_'NO! We'll keep climbing, I will not be deterred at the first cut'_

_**'no-one will hold it against you, it's more harder than we thought it would be. We're too young for this!'**_

_'If you want to run like a coward, go ahead, but I'm not giving up...go on, get lost! Abandon me too.' _Kagome screamed at her inner-self. She would continue, If Kaya wanted to leave then she could, Kagome however wouldn't give up that easily.

Her aura flared once again, as her feral self began to seep away from Kagome.

_**'I'm not abandoning you, I'm storing this energy for later, for when we need it. We will get to the top of this mountain. We will prove to them all that we are strong. I will not abandon you, like others would.' **_

_'thank-you Kaya. I appreciate it' _Kagome whispered to her inner-self. And continued to climb.

--oOo--

With Shippo and Kiyoye

Shippo was in a warm place, where his head was supported upon a soft fleshy pillow, warm and delicate aroma, that of sunlight and western berries. Shippo's eyes snapped open, as he bolted upright. He turned his emerald eyes to Lady Kiyoye. As a sun Inu and mate of the Western Lord, Tashio. She had a very unique scent, one of the sunlight and the berries for berry wine, that were only able to grow in the Western regions of the country.

"_Now then little Shippo, I need to find out all that you know in relation to my pup. What has Sesshoumaru gone and done to get you so worked up?" _

Shippo took in a huge breath, and began relaying all the information that he had overheard from Ayame, the mountain of challenges and that Sesshoumaru had gone ahead to talk Kagome out of this impossible challenge. Kiyoye was totally speechless, that another pup was so spiteful towards the Inu female, and had found a way to scheme her death. Kiyoye pulled Shippo into her arms, running as fast as she was able in a long formal Kimono, gathering those who accepted the Kuro Blood Inu female, known as Kagome.

Unfortunately, it only turned out that those included Shippo, herself, Zanziheva, Kouga, Andrei, Sioney, Daniv, Amantaya, Darmas, Sinar and Lleywn. Eleven Youkai out of the whole congregation of nobility. The other's turned their backs and wanted to know nothing of the Inu female that was a disgrace to all. A devil Youkai.

With herself and the ten others who willingly followed, mainly Andrei's family to whom accepted Kagome, not only in a blood oath, but also as an extended member of their family. Rushed out towards the mountain of Challenges.

_'I only hope that my son, Sesshoumaru has managed to talk her out of this'_

**_'As much faith as I have in our pup, I don't think she'd listen to him. He's broken her heart after __all' _**Kiyoye's inner self growled in realisation.

--oOo--

Tashio and Taro broke through the dense undergrowth where the congregation of Kitsune, Ookami and mixed breed Youkai all stood. Sesshoumaru was standing against a solid tree, his eyes never straying from the mountain, where a mysterious Kuro Inu was, ascending towards the next level. Tashio stalked towards the group of young demons, whilst Taro approached Sesshoumaru.

"_Sesshoumaru, where is Kagome?" _Taro questioned. Sesshoumaru was silent his eyes never straying from his current fixation. He flinched every now and then, as though he wanted to sprint towards something. Taro turned over his shoulder, following the young pup's line of sight.

"_Oh damn! Tashio!" _Taro yelled in shock and surprise, Tashio stopped grilling the young ones, approaching a distressed Taro.

"_What?"_

"_We've got to stop her, she could be killed"_ Taro added, as he began to run towards the mountain.

Unfortunately for him, the mountain was surrounded by a mysterious barrier, only those who had not yet climbed this feat, or those who had failed on attempt were only permitted to attempt the challenge. Both Tashio and Taro had climbed and succeeded the mountain, and were unable to approach.

Sesshoumaru had, had enough. He darted past his father and Taro crossing the multiple arrays of thorns, brambles and deep flesh tearing vines. He settled a hand upon the first vine that would take him to Kagome, took a deep breath, clearing his senses, and began to follow the Inu female up the mountain.

--oOo--

Kagome was tired, very tired she had managed to climb over half way. Her arms and legs were torn apart, blood oozing from the wounds, that didn't seem to close. She was losing the very essence that she took from others to stay alive. It was making her very dizzy, nauseous, her legs had long began to tremble with the lack of blood running through her veins. She was in trouble. Resting her head for a few moments to catch her breath, the loud sounds of buzzing was drawing closer. She had entered a Saimyosho nest, and the drones were angry.

Kagome began screaming in fear and distress as they began to ascend around her small frame, their stingers slowly penetrating her flesh.

--oOo--

Sesshoumaru was rushing his climbing, tearing his Haori and Hakama, ripping small incisions across his strong thighs as he continued to press on. Hearing Kagome's yelps and hisses of pain, along with her father's yells of frustration Sesshoumaru glanced away from the vines in front of him, and looked in her direction.

Kagome was being attacked by a nest of Hornets and Saimyosho, she was furiously swatting them away with one hand, leaning dangerously backwards as she attempted to get away from the stinging insects. Sesshoumaru began pushing himself harder and faster into the climb, desperately attempting to get to Kagome.

--oOo--

Kiyoye, Andrei and his family arrived at the base of the mountain of challenges, watching in amazement and shock at the two Inu Youkai youngsters scaling the challenge. The female was swatting the insects at the second level, whilst the male was swiftly climbing towards her. Zanziheva sucked in a breath of anger at the young pups that had talked her into completing such a task, as he stalked angrily towards them.

Kiyoye stood beside Tashio, clutching her hands together tightly, praying to the Kami's above that both her son, and Kagome would return to the ground safely.

--oOo--

_'Kaya, please help me' _Kagome whispered to herself, hoping that her inner self was close enough to hear her.

_'**I'm here, let me take over**_' Kagome's aura flared once more, until the deep crimson eyes of the feral beast within Kagome was on the surface. She snarled in her outrage, she was in deep pain, her muscles were protesting at the climb, her torn flesh seeping, the stings on her back and arms throbbing, and yet she pushed on, higher and higher through the masses of nests.

--oOo--

Sesshoumaru had felt Kagome's aura flare wildly, and he continued to push himself harder, climbing higher and higher, he noticed that Kagome was speedily rushing through the Hornets and insects of the challenge just as he entered it. He braced himself for many stings and held in his yells of pain as one by one the stingers pierced his flesh, injecting their sharp poison into him.

'_to think that she went through this'_

_**'she is strong to keep going. She's not weak like you thought'**_

_'No she is not. I have been a fool, I can only hope she will forgive me'_

_**'I doubt it, you heard them, they both don't believe you'**_

_'doesn't me climbing up after them, mean that I care?'_

_**'to you and I, it means that, to them, it might be perceived as trying to stop them, that or trying to prove that only a male should be doing this'**_

_'you don't think she'll see it like that...do you?'_

Sesshoumaru continued to climb, slowly catching up to Kagome, he felt as her aura flared once again, the feral side of her disappearing into her small body.

--oOo--

The beast within Kagome had managed to put a distance between them and the insects, however, the stingers and their poison were slowly seeping into her veins, causing her body to spasm and jolt, as tremors of pain shot throughout her system. Kaya, had held out as long as she could, keeping the pain from reaching her mistress, it was as she neared the final part of the challenge that she retreated into herself once again, a place of darkness, and no pain.

Kagome once again resumed control of her body, tears falling from her sapphire eyes, as the pain racked throughout her body. She realised within the cool darkness of her mind, that she was a fool. That only a baka would attempt something that she was attempting, at her age. She was too young, too inexperienced. That was the sole purpose of the hunts, to build the stamina needed to achieve this goal. And she had not participated in enough of them. She was only four hundred, and had only participated in the annual summer hunts for the last two-hundred and ninety-two years. She was still an inexperienced and immature pup.

There was only one more challenge left to do, climb the shiny surfaces of the mountain and reach the crows feather. Placing a hand upon the shiny surface, she attempted to push her clawed fingers into an old groove, pulling her weight into it, she felt her fingers begin to slip. Removing her hand she looked around herself, there had to be a way for her to climb the shiny surface. She heard grunting below her, and looked over her shoulder to see an angry Sesshoumaru climbing up behind her.

"_I won't let you stop me!" _Kagome hissed out at him. Again putting her clawed fingers into the shiny surfaces, attempting to pull herself up the final obstacle.

--oOo--

Sesshoumaru was catching up rather quickly, she was within a hundred yards of him, he could scent on the winds, her distress, her anxiety and pain, she was exhausted and yet she still tried to continue. But it was her fear that perturbed him.

"_I won't let you stop me!" _she hissed at him, before trying once again to climb up the shiny surface, she had found some kind of groove or niche, as she slowly began hauling herself up, her bare feet slipping on the smooth rock surface.

"_This is enough, Come on down. I know your exhausted, I can scent it easily"_

Kagome looked over her shoulder, tears in her cerulean eyes, her body was shaking in protest, it had , had enough and wanted nothing more than a hot bath and a rest.

"_I'm not weak!" _Kagome whimpered

"_I know damn well you're not. Look what you have already accomplished, you have scaled this mountain of challenges, decades before your time, you have more than proved anything to those stupid brats down there, and to me. I am sorry for everything that I have said and done to you. I was wrong, please lets just go back to the celebrations. You and me" _

Kagome stared at him for a short while as tears slowly crept down her face, she shook her head, her raven midnight hair sweeping across her shoulders. She turned her gaze back towards him, except this time it was her inner-self's eyes, cold, blood thirsty and angry.

"_**No, you are just saying these things to stop us. If we were to listen, you would just revert back to how you are with us. We don't believe you. We will complete this and then we will accepted by those that truly value us, not pity, nor fake words like you are giving us now. You are lying to cover your own fears, we are strong, and we will succeed this. Without you!**_" Kaya spoke through her mistress as she was in full control of Kagome's body, she began to haul herself up the shiny cliff-face, with nothing more than her claws.

--oOo--

Tashio, Taro and all those on the ground could only watch in horror as Kagome continued, she had completely disregarded Sesshoumaru's statement. Tashio knew that the female was determined, and would never again trust his eldest son. Sesshoumaru had lost a valuable friend and future possibility of a mate. It was evident that both Kagome and her inner-self which were merged, both loathed Sesshoumaru, and would never again listen to anything her said. Whether it were the truth or a lie. In their eyes it was all lies.

--oOo--

Kagome and her inner self had all but completed the challenge, Sesshoumaru hot on their heels, Kagome reached the top of the mountain, her hand clasping onto the edge, her claws snaking roughly into the grass above, Kaya had long given out on her, she was alone, Kaya wouldn't even answer her calls in the recesses of her mind. It was too unbearable.

It was fabled long ago that a young Youkai could push their inner-self too far, whether or not it was in pain, torture or anger. And they would never again see that inner self until they were older, and more mature to treat it with more respect it deserved. Kagome was frightened that she had pushed Kaya into deep unconsciousness. Lost to deep darkness of her immature mind.

Hauling an arm over the edge, Kagome began pulling herself over the top, reaching for the back feathers in the crows nest. A fingertip brushed against the soft fluffy feather that sat there, pushing herself a little further she managed to pinch the end of the feather into her fore finger and middle finger, dragging it towards herself, clasping it tightly in her hand she held it against her chest.

_'we did it Kaya, we did it. Thank-you' _Kagome whispered in her mind. She closed her eyes, giving into the darkness that wanted her for so long, her body was numb aching all over, it was hot where the flesh was torn, feeling ripped along her muscles. She just lay there, her legs and rump hanging over the edge of the mountain top.

--oOo--

Sesshoumaru hauled himself to the top as well, taking a blacken ravens feather from the nest. A symbol of his passing the great challenge. Tucking it into his Haori, he looked at the bloodied Inu female, she was currently resting, her eyes closed, looking innocent and peaceful.

It then dawned on him, they had finally managed to climb the great mountain, how in the seven hells were they going to get down? That was the other reason behind not doing this challenge at their age, they were not old enough, Sesshoumaru that is to transform into his full beastial form, to descend to the ground once again. They were in trouble.

Sesshoumaru, much to his muscles distress pulled Kagome over the remainder of the cliff top, to safety, and remained there looking below at the tiny Youkai below. He pulled Kagome against his chest for warmth as he closed his eyes, to regain some semblance of strength to somehow get off this mountain.

--oOo--

The four Cardinal Lords of Japan looked at the top of the mountain, as Sesshoumaru finally made it to the top, and pulled Kagome the remainder of the way up. Tashio and Taro released a baited breath they didn't know they had, Kiyoye allowed tears of relief to fall. The danger was over for now.

**--oOo--**

**So how are Kagome and Sesshoumaru going to get back down again huh?? well you'll just have to wait and see lol. Please please please review.**

**Many thanks **

**Gothic Pain.**


	9. A New Fate

Written and updated **01.06.08**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Inuyasha! Only this story!!**

**Chapter Eight**

Last of the Wilds

A painful truth realised, A new fate bestowed.

The sun had fully risen over the valley of the East. Sesshoumaru and Kagome had slept the rest of the night away on the mountain top, snuggled against each other for warmth and comfort. Sesshoumaru wearing more than Kagome was currently, in the cold night he had opened his Haori pulling Kagome to nestle upon his lap, his arms wrapped around her shoulders holding her close. The feather of passage was gripped within her fingers, she refused to let go would tickle his skin briefly as she slumbered.

In the late hours of the night, Tashio and Taro remained at the base of the mountain of challenges, whilst everyone else retired for the evening. It was evident that both the Inu Youkai would not be descending the mountain the same night they climbed. They were exhausted, torn and battered taking all of their strength to make it to the top.

--oOo--

Kagome shifted slightly on Sesshoumaru, causing him to stir at her subtle movements. He looked down at the sleeping bloodied Inu Youkai in his arms, noticing that she looked like a peaceful angel, curtained in deep ebony hair and rich navy markings.

_'How could I have been so blind?'_

_**'Now do you see the error of your actions?'**_

_'I do, but would she ever accept this Sesshoumaru's apologies?'_

_**'I do not know – you would have to ask'**_

_'I have never felt more such a fool'_

_**'there seems something different about her'**_

_'she's exhausted, that's more than likely the difference in her that you can sense'_

_**'no you are exhausted too – yet there is something not right with her at all – almost incomplete'**_

Kagome shifted a little more, before her eyelashes parted revealing two pale sapphire eyes, behind a curtain of thick black lashes. She blinked a few times, slowly taking her surroundings. Her eyes connected with the being that was holding her softly but firm. Noticing the flawless skin, the maroon markings and the golden eyes that accompanied it all, she began to edge away from the heir of the West.

Sesshoumaru held her tighter to his person, he could see now that there was something most definitely different to Kagome. The colour of her eyes usually told all who and what she is, yet all he could see were the eyes of a frightened and lonely female, a female who's soul and heart had been crushed within her. She was nothing more than a tragic projection of what she used to be. The fire within extinguished.

"_Kagome, how are you feeling?" _Sesshoumaru questioned lightly, his inner self letting a light growl-like purr to calm Kagome's inner self. However Kagome shifted more uncomfortably on Sesshoumaru – struggling to get away, slapping and hitting at him to release her. She managed to tumble from his arms onto the ground, the feather clutched within her fingertips. Kagome stared at the feather for a few moments, realisation dawning upon her. She looked over the mountain edge, then at Sesshoumaru who was getting to his feet, shifting towards her slowly. Kagome picked herself up swiftly and ran for the edge to hurtle herself over it.

--

I could see there was something very different about the female within my arms, I asked her a simple question, one to which my inner self asked that of Kagome's. What was unexpected, Kagome's scent spiked outrageously in fear at hearing my soft growls, causing her to strike me repeatedly until I released her. She tumbled towards the ground, her body shaking in fear and confusion. I watched her as she stared at the feather in her hand. The look of realisation upon her face, then it hit me full force – the scent of loss, loneliness and resentment. I couldn't understand why she would feel that, more over, why all her emotions were running wild within her. Usually most emotions were locked up, barely detectable especially those that showed those around they were vulnerable. Watching her I could feel my own heart begin to shatter, was I the cause of this, I had a part leading her into this mess, so I believe I was a s much to blame. She stared out towards the edge of the mountain top, as I slowly took to my feet. What I didn't expect was that she bolted towards it, attempting to kill herself. The pain, torment and loneliness was overwhelming as I saw her shift, and bolt. I couldn't let her do this, I needed to show her that I was sorry.

--

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's struggling form, below him he could see his father and Kagome's forms standing, watching. He heard their shouts of protest as they witnessed Kagome's attempts at suicide, and sighs of relief as he pulled her back.

"_Let me go! Let me go!" _Kagome yelled as she punched Sesshoumaru repeatedly, tears falling down her face, her body quivering in sadness and despair.

"_Kagome stop please, what is wrong?" _Sesshoumaru questioned, attempting to see her eyes, under the thick black silks of her hair.

"_It not fair, I'm all alone. I've lost everything and everyone I ever loved. Why?How could you? How could any of you? Why won't you just let me go? Let me fall, let me join my mother in the netherworld. No-one would care, you'd be doing everyone a favour. Death is the only one who truly accepts me. I have nothing any more, I don't even have her, my friend, my sister, my other self!" _Kagome screamed as she cried bitter tears of hatred, self pity and self loathing.

Sesshoumaru was confused more now than ever, Kagome was making no sense at all. He heard her take in a tight ragged breath, and stilled instantly within his arms. Her aura had changed, it felt distant wise and controlled. Kagome pushed herself away from Sesshoumaru and walked calmly towards the edge of he mountain, looking down at those on the ground below.

"_Please Kagome – I don't understand, but please do not jump. This Sesshoumaru would miss you, I made a mistake and I am sorry. I have treated you wrongly and do not deserve your forgiveness. I need you, your father needs you. Do not take your life, come back to where it is safe. When I have recovered enough we shall attempt at descending this mountain, safely. Together." Sesshoumaru_ spoke as he slowly and steadily approached the Inu-Youkai female standing dangerously upon the edge.

She turned towards the young Lord of the West, he stilled seeing her eyes. They were not the rich redness of her Youkai, nor the Sapphire of her own, they were the deepest of black, like the night of no moon – void and empty.

"_Too long have I watched what you and the others have done. It's inexcusable, how you all could mistreat such a tender soul like this one. My daughter has done nothing wrong, you loved her, and she you. Now you have destroyed her. My mate has turned a blind eye on all that occurs, to which is also not acceptable. I have been watching in rage, my poor daughter has suffered so much at your hands. I should take her with me, with me to the netherworld, where she would be loved unconditionally" _Kagome answered, though the voice was not quite her own.

Sesshoumaru stared in bewilderment, listening intently at the woman who was tittering on the edge of a mountain edge towards her death.

_**'Her mother has taken over her body'**_

_'her mother?'_

_**'Can you not feel the power, feel the maternal instincts that radiate from her?'**_

_'The love and anger that surround her, the tears and bitter pity'_

_**'that is the mother's soul comforting Kagome's'**_

_'How?'_

"_If you are truly Kagome's mother, why would you take over her body?" _

"_you know not what is wrong with her do you? Have you not sensed it, the incompleteness of her soul? Then again you are but a pup." _Kagome sighed dejectedly, she stepped over the edge.

"_NO!"_ Sesshoumaru grabbed her tightly falling down with her, wrapping his body around that of Kagome's attempting to shield her body a little of the impact that would soon befall them both. Either she survived or he would die along with her. Their hair intertwined whipping around them both as they plummeted towards the ground. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes tightly, lowering his lips to Kagome's ear.

"_I am so sorry, I love you with all my heart and soul"_ He whispered, he could feel Kagome;s aura flare within, it wasn't her mothers, nor Kaya's, it was hers. A deep warmth surrounded them both, a bright light filling his eyes, the scent of winter Jasmine clouding his senses. It was all Kagome. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, staring into Kagome's deep black voids as he held her. They were both standing upon the ground at the base of the mountain, alive.

"_You have disappointed me, and that of Kagome's Grand-sire, with you previous acts and declarations. You have much to make up to my daughter, this I am permitting you. Fail and break her heart again, and I shall take her away from here. I could feel the love and honesty in your words. Words that Kagome herself has not heard. You are worthy of a second chance." _Kagome answered, par say, Kagome's mother speaking through her daughter. Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding.

--

Taro and Tashio had just witnessed Kagome's suicide attempt, and Sesshoumaru wrapping himself around the stricken girl. They plummeted down towards the ground at break-neck speeds, one that neither of them would survive. Zanziheva, Andrei and the others from the previous night that were sent to the castle to rest, and come up with an idea to rescue the two stranded Inu-Youkai, had arrived and stood in total silence watching the two fall to their deaths.

Shouts, screams and yells of outrage, fear and anxiety erupted, Taro stood in shock watching his only daughter fall. Tashio barked orders at his son, who was holding onto Kagome tightly, never wanting to let go. It seemed as though the noise fell on deaf ears. A light erupted from Kagome, encasing the two Inu-Youkai in a black and blue sphere of travelling light. They materialised on the ground at the base of the mountain, Sesshoumaru still holding tightly onto Kagome. They seemed to be exchanging words, words that no-one could hear.

The black swirled blue sphere dropped leaving the two exposed. All that had congregated rushed towards the two, Taro, Tashio and Kiyoye leading them. Kagome pulled away from Sesshoumaru, limping desperately towards Taro. Sesshoumaru could only watch, pained and annoyed at himself, for he had just been granted the reason of Kagome's incompleteness, a part to which he was to blame.

--

"_Kagome, what in seven hells were you thinking? What's wrong with you?" _Taro questioned as his 'daughter' approached him. He stilled as she stood face to face with him, her blackened eyes staring deep into his own.

"_Kagome? You look so much like your...mother, Amanae" _Taro whispered as he looked into her eyes. Kagome cupped Taro's cheek, her thumb trailing its way across his lips and down his chin, to the mating mark just under his collar.

"_Hai" _Kagome replied, she touched his cheek once again, until she slapped it, hard. Taro looked questionably at his daughter, as he was about to voice his outrage, she spoke first.

"_How dare you, Koi? How dare you turn a blind eye on our daughter? In my death, I thought that you would take care of her, not shun her away on those that hate her." _Kagome berated harshly.

"_Amanae?" _Taro questioned breathlessly, looking over his daughter that seemed to radiate his mate.

"_Hai, me and no-one else. I have been watching for sometime now, the way you ignore the plights of our daughter, how you shun her on those that wish to do her harm! Taro, she wants to leave this world and join mine with your father and I. I would have taken her, if the fates had not intervened." _Amanae spoke from within Kagome, the anguish and motherly instincts taking over.

"_what do you speak of?" _Taro questioned, as he looked her over. "_I do not ignore our daughter, nor do I shun her away? If you had been watching you would've seen that the Lords and I saved her from her death. How dare you Amanae say that I do not care for my own daughter!" _Taro yelled at Kagome.

Tashio placed a hand upon Taro's shoulder hoping to steady his nerves and calm him down. Sesshoumaru stood behind Kagome, knowing that he would move her should Taro lash out unintentionally upon his daughter.

"_True, this one here knows of his involvement in our daughters revival" _Kagome motioned to Sesshoumaru behind her, and continued. _"Your father and I were worried about his one, we watched as her life unfurled, as those around her saw her nothing more than a disease. One they had to rid themselves of. Two attacked her only last night, when she sat alone gazing upon the stars. Crying within, to myself and her grand-sire. We saw her, and we pitied her. She was broken Taro, her fire, her flame gone replaced with sadness" _

Taro looked questionably towards Sakura and Ayame, who both turned their gazes towards the ground in being found out. He turned his gaze back to that of Kagome, reading the actions within his mates eyes, Amanae.

**Memory of last night**

Taro turned to his daughter. _"Kagome my child, is something wrong?"_

"_I wish to return home father" _Kagome replied, hiding her eyes with her long ebony tresses, afraid that he would see the slight discolouration there, that and her red eyes from the tears that she had shed

"_Not yet my dear, I have business to attend to. We shall return home in the morning" _

"_But father..." _Kagome began to plead.

"_Ayame" _Taro called, Kagome stilled in the sound of her name.

"_Hai, Lord Taro" _Ayame greeted cheerily, as she bowed in respect to her elders.

"_Kagome, go with Ayame and have some female time. You two haven't seen one another for a few years, it would do you some good to interact with each other"_

"_Hai, It would be an honour"_

"_But father!" _Kagome began to protest.

Ayame grabbed her upper arm, pulling her away. "_Come on Kagome, we have lots to talk about" _Ayame played up the part, as she led the Inu towards her group of followers. Taro turned his back on his daughter, with a soft smile, returning to his conversation.

**End of memory**

"_you have just remembered the moment you turned your back on our daughter, haven't you koi? She wanted to go home before something happened, before she was hurt. But you instead gave her over to the slaughter, Isn't that how you worded it Ayame?" _Kagome questioned turning her attention on the wolf-cub.

"_You must not be angry at our daughter Taro, all she wanted was acceptance from those around her, for the pain to cease, for the heartache to surrender. Instead she lost more than she could ever face." _Amanae, through Kagome's eyes saw the confusion upon her mates, and elaborated for him, for all of them to know what exactly Kagome had lost to gain the acceptance of others.

"_You see Taro, She is without her inner self. She has Lost that part of herself until she is older, wiser to handle it. She must live now on her own. Her inner self will not surface for sometime, or if it does again at all. She is alone, and frightened." _Sesshoumaru's head hung low at hearing it again, as he heard his mother's gasps of sadness, his father's growls at him for being so foolish. Taro however was silent, the full force of his daughter's pain hitting him repeatedly.

"_Take care of her Taro – she needs you now more than ever. You must teach her to live without her inner self, to fight as though it were still inside her. She is more vulnerable and lost than she has ever been. She will not require the heritage that she is known as, no longer will she drink the blood of another whilst her inner self, her true self is locked away. She will be tired, confused and emotional. You had best be there for her Taro. Fate or no fate, I will take my daughter from this plain!"_ Amanae hissed, as she began to recede.

Kagome's pale sapphire eyes focused around her, she looked at her father, angry and dejectedly. The feather that she had taken from the crows nest had fused with her long raven black hair as her mother left her body, leaving a symbol to all, that she had completed the task, that she was strong and worthy of the title of her lands.

"_Kagome..." _Taro began, but his daughter now in full control of her own body cut him off.

"_No, mother please, take me with you!" _She cried, Taro approached his daughter. She instead backed away only to bump into Sesshoumaru's strong chest. She whipped around heatedly, staring at him. She side stepped everyone, wanting to bolt, but couldn't. The gash in her leg would allow such movements.

"_Kagome..."_

"_why do you care, any of you care? You all hate me, It's not my fault that I'm a blood Inu! It's not my fault!" _Kagome began to break down into heart wrenching sobs.

She turned and faced Sesshoumaru "_I never told you, because I knew how you would treat me once you knew, it would make no difference how you felt about me at the time, you would hate me. I knew in my heart that you weren't ready to face the truth. That's the reason why I didn't tell you" _

Turning her pooling eyes that cascaded down her face towards her father, she continued pouring her heart out. "_Father you have no idea, how everyone here only pretends to tolerate me, how much they truly hate me. You yourself seem to not care. I wanted nothing more than to go home, to the one place that I feel safe, and you gave me to that wolf-cub." _Taro sighed dejectedly.

"_Why couldn't you do what my uncle Kiros said he would do? Why didn't you kill me when I was a pup? Save me from this torture, Why? I don't want to be what I am, I want to be ordinary, I hate what I am! I have lost Kaya, I have lost everything, I hate it, I hate it..." _Kagome dug her claws deep within her own flesh tearing at herself, tearing deep within.

Taro rushed at his daughter as did Sesshoumaru, Taro placing his arms around the grief stricken female, offering what he could to calm her down. Giving Sesshoumaru a thankful glance, he could see what this was doing to him too. Kagome wailed and sobbed harder into her father's arms, he held her close. He had no idea that she had been suffering so much as she had.

"_Why didn't you leave me to die? Why did you have to save me? Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" _Kagome cried harder, he fists thumping against his chest in pain, sorrow and heartfelt anger.

"_Forgive me, for all I have done to you my precious daughter. I was only thinking of myself, I didn't want to lose you, I had already lost your mother, and I wanted to keep you by my side. I never thought how everyone would perceive you afterwards, after the transfusions. I never knew how all the pups here could be so spiteful towards you. Some are truly sorry for how they have mistreated you, and I am among them. I only hope that you could forgive your father for his injustices, and those that have seen the errors of their actions towards you" _Taro pleaded his only daughter. Kagome stilled as she looked at her father, she could see the pain in his face, he was truly sorry.

Kagome nodded slowly, as she whispered "_I forgive you father, please do not hurt me any more I cannot take another heartbreak, it would surely kill me" _She looked at her father, closed her eyes and succumbed to the mind numbing pain that had been itching in her conscious mind.

Taro lifted his daughters form into his arms, resting her head upon his shoulder. She had fallen into a deep slumber, she was exhausted as well as not knowing the possession of her mother used up her reserves.

He held he tightly to his heart, as he addressed Sesshoumaru."_You know, as well as I that my daughter has a big heart, though it is broken now she will forgive you too in time, as she has __forgiven me. Do not be gone form her life for too long." _

Turning to his dearest friend and father if Sesshoumaru, Taro addressed the Western Lord and his mate _"Forgive me Tashio, I have long ignored my daughters pains and needs. She needs me now more than ever before. I'm taking her home. Feel free to visit, she needs to know who else accepts her for who she is. My home is always open to you my friend."_

"_Of course my friend, take care of her." _Tashio replied holding Kiyoye tightly who was wanting nothing more than to hold the lithe form in Taro's arms. She was a mother, she knew what Amanae wanted, more than anything in the world. Kiyoye no longer able to have pups of her own, wanted to console and hold the motherless girl as she wanted. Kiyoye stepped forward, placing her soft lips against the sleeping female's ear.

"_Though I am not your mother, if you ever need a motherly conversation, or a motherly embrace please call me. I will come alone and for you, no one else will accompany me" _Kiyoye whispered, she knew that the young female could hear her in her sub-conscious. Amanae was her dearest friend, and she would do what she could to help the only daughter of her departed friend.

Taro turned away from the clearing bowing his head to his friends, the Lords and their families. As they were gone from view he encased himself and his daughter in his sphere of navy and red light, swiftly passing over the lands towards his home in the forest of the South-west.

--oOo--

Tashio, Zanziheva and Andrei walked back towards the castle of the East, the pups, kits and cubs in a whole world of trouble following behind. They were all deathly silent, not one speaking as they walked the three miles to the safety of mountain keep.

--oOo--

--oOo--

**This one was quite dark – but there's a lot of important information that will crop up again in other chapters later on.**

**I just want to apologise about the delay in this update – I have had my real life getting in the way.**

**I had 11 written exams mon-fri last week and 5 practical exams (all that had to be passed at 100) So to say that I was busy studying instead of writing or updating, so I'm sure you can understand.**

**For those of you that need to flame about the delay – i'm truly sorry and I'm sure that you lead real lives as well.**

**Thank-you's go to:-**

**Kaiyou-samma – **Many thanks, You're undoubtedly feeling for Sesshoumaru now. Nut you're right he does have a lot to make up for and it will take time before Kagome finally accepts his presence again.

**Just-let-me-go – **I really love your vocab (butt muncher) lol!! Anyway thank you!

**Ponie1998 – **You knew what would happen, and it did. But Kaya will return, after all Kagome now has another fate (can you guess what one this will be, how does Inuyasha fit into it??)

**Lunamoon12 – **Welcome new reviewer, Thank you for taking the time to read and review this story, I hope you don't mind with the delays in my chapters that I have a tendency to do, but keep reading and I hope you'll enjoy.

**SugarOo – **Well there was my twist, Kagome didn't get down on her own she had a little celestial assistance.

**Juusan'ya – **How's things going now? Okay I hope!! This Stories a little darker than originally wanted but it's my version of How Sesshoumaru becomes his cold Stoic self – so its gotta be.

**JammyDodger217 – **Here's the answers to your questions, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for your review.

**Inuyasha1818 – **Of course you were correct – only the manner in which they do get down is different than expected. Hope it was worth the wait!

**Many thanks to all of you!!**

**You're stars!!**

This fic would be going no-where without any of you!!

**(Gothic Pain)**


	10. Last of the Wilds

**I would like to apologise for the delay – I had to type up all my notes from my two week training course in three days, and trust me there was a LOT!! and I passed ALL my exams and there were 17 in total in 10days at 100!! WOO HOO!!**

**Enough of my excuses – Extra long chapter here to make up for it!!**

**I OWN NOTHING, but my own characters !!**

* * *

**Chapter nine – Last of the wilds**

**Female time**

Two long agonising years had passed in the lands of the South-west, The daughter of the house of blood was currently studying under her sire, a sticky sheen of sweat covering her flushed skin as she launched herself once again, sword in hand at her father. Kagome had battled long and hard without her other self there to offer support and assistance. She had tired easily in the beginning, in the sparring sessions with Taro, not having the extra strength that one would possess if they were complete. It was a difficult task, but to train in strength and stamina without her inner self guiding her, correcting her and aiding her when she was injured and tired, made Kagome work all the more harder – trying desperately to prove that she was strong alone. It had been the most difficult and slow passing two years Kagome had ever experienced.

The long morning of training had begun long before the sunrise as it did every morning, it was now past midday, Taro and Kagome were each sporting long gashes, torn training clothing and growling stomachs in protest for nourishment. Kagome stepped back from her tutor and sire, bowing lowly in breaking the training.

"_My daughter, you have done well this morning. Your stamina is greatly improving, and your reflexes with sword are unmatched. You make your tutor, your sire proud of you" _Taro breathed as he too bowed to his student.

"_Arigato father, I am pleased to make you proud." _Kagome replied, she had long dropped the childish tremor in her voice, she was a lady of the house of Blood, the heiress of the lands. There weren't many visitors to the lands of the South-west, Only lord Tashio, Lady Kiyoye, Lord Andrei and his family, and young Shippo were frequent visitors. Lord Zanziheva had remained within his lands of the North, implementing new orders and rules to the young, instilling order among the ranks and packs, although he did show himself once every five or so months.

Kagome herself had requested that she no longer attend the summer hunts, instead, upon such occasions the females of the lands ventured to the lands of the South-west, to spend the entire celebrations talking amongst women, sewing and passing stories of the past year. The latest addition to the pack of various females within the castle, was Izaiyoi. Heavy set with child she stepped heavy around the palace of Blood, with only Kagome and Kiyoye watching out for her. The other females had long shunned the mortal princess aside, knowing that she was carrying a Hanyou, a child that would never be accepted in either society. Many of the females and servants, were always curious as to how Kiyoye could tolerate the other woman in Tashio's bed. Kiyoye always met those comments with a smile, though in her eyes Kagome could always see the despair.

The summer hunts had come around again, another year had passed. It was the South-west's turn to host the celebrations. This summer Izaiyoi was not present at the females party, only Kiyoye, Kagome and Sioney sat together under the warmth of the summer sun. Kagome had her needlework in her hands, she had been making a new set of Haori, delicately embellishing it with her own wondrous details of chrysanthemums and cherry blossoms. Kiyoye was sat beside the young blood Inu, placing her own detailing upon the Hakama of one of Sesshoumaru's favourite sets. They sat there is silence marvelling at the beauty of the gardens and the peace that came with it.

**With the males**

Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Daniv all stood on the edge of the forest of blood. The summer hunts had come around again, and this year it was held in the South-western lands. As usual Kagome was not present. She had requested by will of her father, that she no longer attend such duties. Sesshoumaru missed her terribly. He had become more and more moody, snapping and growling at others when they made reference to anything involving his person.

Just the other day Sesshoumaru had beaten a servant into a bloody pulp because of the way said servant spoke. It sounded all too familiar, like Kagome's beautiful voice. It had irked him to no end that the true owner of one such voice refused to speak with him, but a servant with a similar voice would address him so. Sesshoumaru had schooled his emotions into a solid rock one that could be beaten by the elements yet not falter in its wake. Kiyoye – his mother had seen the changes in him and had out rightly questioned his colder demeanour, Sesshoumaru remembered exactly what he had said to his mother.

"_You will not speak to this Sesshoumaru in such a manner. You are the bitch of my father, not mine own person. To this Sesshoumaru you will keep all manners of opinion to oneself. Is this Sesshoumaru perfectly understood?"_

Sesshoumaru shook his head, he had snapped at his own mother, and had yet to apologise for his actions. His mother's hurt eyes haunting his mind every opportunity.

Over the course of the hunts, the prey had changed - since the death of Merida, and the startling truth of Kagome was told to all. The prey nowadays was a deer, a fabric drape placed upon the animal and released into the woodlands. Sesshoumaru could not understand why the south-west continued in participating when no challenger was there to eradicate the prey.

**With Kagome**

Kagome was humming a tune quietly as she worked, though she could not ignore the sadness that radiated from Kiyoye. Kiyoye was almost like a mother to Kagome, as she had been there constantly alongside her when she was slowly accepting her new incomplete self. She had found out that her mother and Kiyoye were best friends and had vowed that should something happen to one of them, the other would always take care of the pup.

"_Lady Kiyoye, what ails you?" _Kagome questioned as she looped another threat of cinnamon coloured thread into her masterpiece.

"_I am growing more concerned of my son" _Kiyoye replied. Sioney hummed away quietly listening although she would not speak unless she were addressed. Which was common practise among the alpha females and those below her station.

"_Sesshoumaru? In what manner?" _Kagome asked, getting bolder. Though she had not been in contact with the young Inu prince, and had wanted to see him again. Her heart was just too wounded to allow that, so she did what she thought was the best option. She distanced herself from him.

Kiyoye heard the concern in her voice. This was the only way to reunite the two Inu's together, the only to way to get them to resolve the differences between them. In a way, Kiyoye was glad that Sesshoumaru had a way of falling into their conversations in a manner.

"_He had become increasingly distant as of late, he snaps at servants, disobeys his sire frequently and even tell this female her station in his life. I fear that my son, is slowly slipping away from me. I cannot seem to get a word in edgeways, and I fear that he will continue to spiral out of control of his emotions, becoming nothing but void of them" _Kiyoye stated as she placed her needlework upon her knees, allowing the warmth of the summer sun to wash over her.

Kagome was deathly silent, Kiyoye could scent the resentment flowing from her small form, and realised that she may have made things worse between them, instead of fixing the problem. Trying to find an escape route she turned to the only other female in their needlework group, one that had son's, knowing all too well what they were like.

"_Tell me Sioney, did you ever experience these events with your son's?" _Kiyoye questioned, Sioney looked up from her needlework, was about to answer when she read the longing look in Lady Kiyoye's eyes that told her to please twist and bend the truth.

"_To tell the honest truth, Yes. Merida was a free spirit, he wanted nothing more than disobey his sire in the relation to attending the annual summer hunts. He would constantly come to blows his sire, in the end he got his wish" _Sioney replied.

The three Youkai females continued with their sewing and needlepoint once again in silence, their minds drifting to various places, and various Youkai males, and other females. Kagome continued to think about the Youkai prince Sesshoumaru, she had not had a conversation with him in a little over two years and though she wanted to, she berated herself constantly over such a thought. After all why would the heir of the western Lands wish to associate himself with an incomplete female?

Kiyoye's mind wandered to the female in the palace of the moon, one that was round with child, a child that she herself could not carry, Sesshoumaru was her first and last born of her womb. It had pained her to no end that she could pup no more, and pained her more that her mate could never sire another besides Sesshoumaru. It was Kiyoye's influences that led Inu Tashio beyond their chambers to take a concubine, however she did not expect he would take a human princess.

Sioney was lost in thoughts of her departed son, Merida. She would constantly submerge herself in memories of times they had spent together, about how they were to arrange a mating between him and a Lady in the Northern territories. How she had to pass on the beautiful mate that she had chosen, that her next in line was too young to contemplate any ideas of such an arrangement. Merida's death had changed much in the last two years of his absence.

**With the males in the forest of Blood**

Sesshoumaru had already killed his and Kagome's deer in his hunt, and was carrying both carcasses to his father and the other cardinal Lords of Japan. They would feast tonight upon the flesh of those that were slaughtered, the meat sweeter than it would usually had been, as the juices of the hunts made them so. Tonight the females that were within the gardens of the palace of Blood would venture out to reward the hunters for providing for them. He just hoped that Kagome would be there too.

As usual Sesshoumaru was the first to arrive, placing both the deer upon the grassy verge he bowed to his father and the other Lords present.

"_I bring the sweetened meats of the West and south-west. Tonight we shall dine" _

Tashio and Taro looked at one another questionably, it was not customary to return with the prize of another holding, yet Sesshoumaru thought it upon himself to return the unclaimed prize of the south-west, just as he did last year.

"_Sesshoumaru, there was no hunter for the South-west, why did you catch its trophy, again?" _Taro questioned the young one, looking upon the blackened crows feather that was neatly embroidered above his heart upon his Haori, a symbol of his passing the mountain of challenges.

"_I have insulted you and your lands haven't I? Forgive this Sesshoumaru, it was under the intention that there would be more of the deer's meat for all that would attend tonight" _Sesshoumaru admitted, well that was a small admission, the rest was so that he could prove to the South-western Lord, that he would provide for his daughter if they were to permit it.

"_I know of the other intention young one, I do not understand my daughter on most occasions, she was like her mother, and as such holds many secrets to her heart. I believe that in due time she will allow you to see those again" _Taro replied, as he watched the young prince shift under his gaze.

"_Forgive my bluntness, but it has been two years and seven moons of the spring, and yet she will not approach me. She has not spoken a word to me, and I feel that she will continue this for a long period of time. I should just give up." _Sesshoumaru responded, feeling lowly and rejected. Taro placed a reassuring hand upon his shoulder.

"_It could be sooner than you think, young one" _Taro smiled, he had spoken to Kagome many times over the training sessions to know that in her heart, she wanted to prove to everyone that she was strong despite not being complete. He had heard her whimpers for Sesshoumaru in the night, how she yearned for her old companion like they used to be. Although she was hurt in more ways than one, he had a feeling within his youki that maybe Kagome would speak to the one that haunted her dreams and gave her the incentive to continue.

**With the females**

Kagome was almost finished with the Haori she was embellishing, the deep red chrysanthemums and cornflour blue violas were intricately designed upon a fresh ivory white Haori, the same design was already upon the Hakama. A powerful dragon in full form and flight embellished upon the golden and blue sash in a variety of reds and greens. Every detail was there, every scale placed perfectly, every petal spaced apart in the same distance. Kagome picked up the black thread and moved to the place where the heart of one would reside, and carefully began to thread a black crow's feather. Her own was threaded upon her own training Haori and Hakama, and another on her Kimono, as well as the actual feather being intertwined with her long raven hair. Snipping the thread with her long sharp claws, Kagome marvelled at her work, the piece was finished, it had taken her a full year to complete, to add her designs and make it unique, now that it was finished, she would give it to the one that she made it for.

"_That's truly magnificent Kagome" _Kiyoye remarked looking at the beautifully sculpted Haori and Hakama, Sash and scabbard ties. For a young Youkai that she was, and despite the fact that her other half was temporarily locked away, Kagome was talented.

"_Arigato Lady Kiyoye. Come we must prepare ourselves for the summer feasts" _Kagome replied, as she gathered her needlework, and garments she had crafted, rising to her feet and slowly walking back towards the stronghold of the south-west.

**With the males**

Daniv and Kouga had both returned together, their catches over their shoulders they placed the two deer carcasses besides Sesshoumaru's when they noticed Kagome's catch. Kouga beamed looking everywhere for the Inu Youkai female.

"_Wolf what are you searching for?" _Sesshoumaru snapped

"_Kagome, who else?" _Kouga replied. '_really that Sesshoumaru is dense_'

"_Why do you search for her?" _Sesshoumaru added, getting more irritated with the wolf cub.

"_well if she participated then I want to see her, I've not seen her in two years"_ Kouga added.

"_Kagome did not participate Kouga" _Taro added

"_Then how did her prey get there" _Kouga questioned pointing to Kagome's black and Navy caped deer upon the ground besides Sesshoumaru's.

"_This Sesshoumaru brought it back" _Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose, a tender headache was beginning to gnaw at his senses.

"_Why would you do that? Everyone knows that you only do that when... ... ..." _Kouga snapped his mouth shut with the cold glare Sesshoumaru was sending his way. 'A shut it now cub or you can join it', glare. Scary.

**The moonlit gardens of the South-west**

Servants within the palace of blood began to light the paper lanterns that would provide the light for the evening's festivities, the gardens of the palace were alight with reds, golds, blue and white lanterns, each glowing radiantly. A huge dinner table was set up across the grassy lawn, soft silken pillows placed along the lengths of the low table in sombre colours making the gardens seem more lovely than before.

Andrei led Sioney upon his arm towards the table, his son Daniv following just behind him on the right. Andrei placed Sioney upon her pillow gently with a tender kiss to her hand, Sioney smiled and blushed at her mate, as he too took his place at her side. They were dressed in their colours of the East, browns and maroons. Sioney's kimono intricately designed with golden leaves. The same golden leaf motif that was embroidered on Andrei's sleeve. Zanziheva was the next to arrive along with Kouga. The two gruff males approached the table, bowed respectfully to the others that had already arrived and took their places. They too were dressed in their traditional style attire of wolf furs and pelts, not the flowing traditional dress of the other reigning Lords.

Tashio and Kiyoye were walking the path towards the table next, Kiyoye a vision in white silk with a red sakura blossom design on her kimono, shone happily as though she knew a deep secret that no one else did. Tashio, also smiling led her towards the others silently attempting to pry information out of his alpha female – but to no avail. Sesshoumaru walking behind and slightly to the left his eyes wandering silently. Roaming the area for the one he truly wished to see. Tashio placed his mate on a silken cushion, with a soft kiss to her cheek. Kiyoye beamed as though she were the only female in Tashio's world at that given moment, in a way she was. Tashio and Sesshoumaru took their places, waiting for the host and his daughter to arrive.

It didn't take long, Taro approached the table with a female upon his arm, she was shorter than he, her midnight raven tresses neatly pulled away from her face pulled into a stylish and intricate weaving, where two sapphire crystallised stix held everything in place, the feather of passage hanging loosely from the side of her face. She wore the traditional kimono of the heir of the south-west. A royal blue kimono, with black silk ribbons and lace intricately sewn into the garment, the symbol of a black crows feather sewn above her heart. Her sapphire eyes lit with fire, her royal blue markings on her face bringing out the colour of her eyes. Taro smiled, he heard the sharp intake of breath from all three males currently at the table, Kouga, Daniv and Sesshoumaru.

Placing his daughter upon her station, a pale blue silk pillow beside Sesshoumaru, he bowed his head touching it to Kagome's hand. In loving devotion to his daughter, his heir. Then took his place beside her. Kagome settled herself upon her pillow a deep blush creeping across her face as she realised just how close she sat to Sesshoumaru.

Taro raised his crystal goblet to the moon above, a rich wine laced within.

"_I propose a toast, to the beginning of another year, may it be prosperous and filled with love...honour and friendships" _

All those gathered lifted their goblets and saluted the toast, taking a sip. The meal began with the meats brought out. The venison was beautifully prepared, each one glazed with a different sauce, one sweet, one savoury, one lightly spicy the other non glazed. Everyone reached for what they wanted, placing the meats and food upon their plates chatting small talk, and enjoying one another's company.

Kagome reached out to take a piece of the sweetened meat, when another hand brushed against her own. Kagome looked at the hand, its porcelain ivory skin with maroon markings was all to familiar. Following the hand to the owner, a blush crept along her cheeks, Sesshoumaru smiled lightly. Kagome retracted her hand swiftly placing it upon her lap. Averting her gaze from everyone whilst willing the blush to disappear.

Sesshoumaru continued pulling a piece of the sweetened venison away from the carcass when a topic of conversation caught both of their attention. Surprisingly it came from Sioney.

"_Why are there four venison carcasses, when only three males competed? Who brought the fourth deer?"_

Kagome and Kiyoye were also curious as to this fact, seeing as Kagome the only one with the rights to compete for her lands and title did not. The answer did not come from the one the Youkai at the table were expecting. Sesshoumaru placed the torn piece of meat on Kagome's plate and answered the question.

"_I did" _

Kagome stilled as she looked at Sesshoumaru.

"_I apologise if it insulted you Lady Kagome. I understand that it was your right, I hope you do not mind" _Tashio commented as he noticed the stain growing more and more red upon her cheeks.

"_No that's fine" _she replied, a smile crept across Sesshoumaru's lips. He had half expected her to be angry with him, but instead she had said it was fine. Maybe the old dog was right about his daughter. Maybe this was Kagome's first step in talking to him once again.

**Forgive the intrusion**

The evening's festivities ended as the food ran out, along with the fine wine. The Lords, their mates and heirs were given rooms for the remainder of the evening until the next day when they would return to their own holdings in their respective lands. Sesshoumaru sat upon his futon staring out of the huge bay window, thinking about the vision that was the kuroi Inu Kagome. She had on more than one occasion smiled at him, and even answered a question of his, she was slowly opening up to him. The thought made him happy, a smile across his face.

There was a gentle tapping upon the door of his temporary chambers, turning over from his back onto his front, Sesshoumaru bid whoever it was to enter. The door opened slightly, and in stepped the one female his mind was always occupied with. Kagome stood there in the shadows of her candle, her long knee length black hair hanging loosely, her eyes shining behind the flame.

Sesshoumaru uncomfortably shifted suddenly from laying on his front to be knelt on the futon. His silvery hair fanning around him, like moving water.

"_Kagome" _Sesshoumaru said still somewhat in shock.

"_Forgive the intrusion, but I wanted to talk to you, in private" _Kagome replied entering the chamber and sitting lightly upon his futon.

Sesshoumaru gulped audibly, the one female that had wanted all his young life was now sitting upon his futon, in nothing more than her yukata.

"_what do you wish to converse about?" Sesshoumaru_ asked looking over her petite body happily.

"_I wanted to ask you exactly...I mean...(sigh) did you intentionally catch my prey in the forest?" _Kagome was uncomfortable with talking to Sesshoumaru event though she had wanted to do this for over a year.

"_Hai, I did. I wanted to ask for your forgiveness, for my inappropriate behaviour two years prior. I had been a fool, I was wrong, and I wholly admit and take all responsibility" _Sesshoumaru admitted.

Kagome smiled sincerely. "_I forgive you, as long as you can forgive me, for the trials I put you through, the pain and the anger."_

Sesshoumaru looked confused for a moment. Kagome reached out placing a hand upon the embroidered feather of passage. _"I was the one who was foolish, I was the one who put not only my life in jeopardy but yours as well. It was karma and fate that I had to lose Kaya as a result. I understand my own foolish behaviour, and I could only ask that you forgive this incomplete female. This lowly female, for everything that she has done to you." _

"_Kagome, never in my eyes are you lower than I. Complete with your other self or not. You are always my friend, and the one that I want, more than anything. Yes I know that in so hunting your prey, I have asked for permission to court you as the lands decree. Would you accept my courtship?" _Sesshoumaru questioned. Kagome smiled softly.

"_I am still trying to figure out, what it is, in my screwed up life, that I want. And I want you, like I want almost nothing else." _Sesshoumaru smiled once again, his heart leaping with gratitude.

"_But," _Sesshoumaru's smile disappeared as he looked at Kagome with a deep sadness, she was rejecting him.

"_I have to prove not only to myself, but to the lands I will one day reign over, that I have fought with all of my heart, my incomplete soul and my being as an incomplete female, to win back, my other self. I need Kaya, as much as I want to accept you. I need her to accept you too, it would not be wise, for I alone to accept you and when Kaya returns, we together will make our decision. I just hope with all my heart, that you can wait that long."_

"_I would wait for eternity for you, for all of you. There is nothing I want more than your happiness. But will you grant me access to your heart. So I can get to know what it is that you have done over the last two years. Would you allow me to write you, when I am in the palace, visit you when I am nearby – for two years I have been denied, and it has almost killed me inside"_

"_Hai, that can be arranged. Now you must sleep, you have a short journey ahead of you tomorrow, and no doubt when you return home, Izaiyoi's newborn will be breaking all the peace and silence your home has to offer. Speaking of which, you really need to apologise to your mother, she needs you more than you know. He heart is aching over your fathers beta female, she doesn't need you yelling at her too" _Kagome added softly as she made for the door, to return to her chambers.

"_my father said something very important to me that I've never forgotten and I believe you will do the right thing." _Kagome added as she slid the door open and walked through it.

"_what did he say kagome_?"

"_He said _'_Never take life too seriously, or you'll never come out of it alive_' _I firmly believe that. You will find that everything will work out eventually. Be there for your mother, take care of her. She's a wonderful woman. You're so lucky."_

"_Oyasumi-nasai Kagome_"

"_Oyasumi-nasai Sesshoumaru" _Kagome replied as she slid the door closed with a soft click and gently padded her way to her own room once again.

**Apologies**

Time came all too quickly for the western party to leave, word had come from the palace of the moon, that Izaiyoi had gone into labour within the early hours and was calling out for her mate, Kagome was still tucked up in bed as Sesshoumaru peered into her chambers, wanting to say farewell before he left, but she looked so peaceful sleeping there, couldn't stand waking her. Instead he closed the door and walked down the marbled hallways to his mother and father who were no-doubt waiting for him.

Sesshoumaru approached his parents along with Taro, bowing respectfully to the Lord of the south-west he approached his mother.

"_Mother, I humbly ask for your forgiveness, I was rude and ill tempered, and it should not have been released upon your person. Please forgive your son" _

Kiyoye smiled, passing the knowing smile to Taro, she had seen it in his step, by the way he was contented within his stride, his inner self was purring with satisfaction and happiness. Kagome had broken the ice that was surrounding her son's heart.

"_Of course my son, of course." _

The pack of Inu's silently left the palace of blood and headed towards the palace of the moon where, Izaiyoi was birthing her Hanyou son.

* * *

**Inuyasha makes his appearance in the next chapter!!**

**Thank-you's go to**

**JammyDodger217 – **well you've got part of the idea, but not all of it! Keep guessing!!

**saya522 – **Yup you got it, Blood, my other favourite anime, I thought that song had a nice meaning behind it.

**Juusan'ya – **always a pleasure to update!

**Ponies1998 – **No Kagome's not in anyway human, she's temporarily lost Kaya, having been locked up in the recesses of her mind, caged if you will. Inuyasha makes his appearance in the next chapter, he will be a newborn infant. After the next chapter the story will JUMP into the future a little, then Rumiko Takashi's Inuyasha will begin to seep through into this story, but you'll have to find out how exactly!

**Just-let-me-go – **Yup Kagome's mum was awesome, she really showed them all how wrong they all were, someone needed to do it and divine intervention was appropriate.

**Inuyasha1818 –** Well Kaya may return in the next chapter - it is already written on paper, and I will type it up in the week as I have to work tomorrow and Wednesday. But at least he's forgiven for now!

**Lunarmoon12 – **Thank you, I'm pleased you like this story so far!

**Kaiyou-samma – **Another wonderful review – thank you so much and did you find your quote?! thank you it was wonderful!

**Irishhoshi07 – **Hey welcome new reviewer, thank you for taking the time to read and review my story. I hope you continue enjoy my manipulation of the characters.

**SuagrOo – **I like to keep everyone on their toes! Yet another twist, and another will come in the next chapter, will you figure it out before I type it...only time will tell!

* * *

**Until the update**

**GOTHIC PAIN!**


	11. Tradegy for the West

**Chapter 10 – A tragedy for The West**

**Last of the wilds**

**This chapter contains Lime goodness! as well as blood and gore!!**

There had been many subtle differences with Kagome since she had been incomplete - the day she lost her inner self, though outwardly she remained herself, her beauty, her temperament, everything was still Kagome. The only slight shifts were her ability to fight for any long periods of time, and her balance. Many a time had she tripped over something so small, and most often it was her own feet. Just like right now, Kagome had caught her own small foot, and began to tumble downwards for the third time today. The first two times Kagome had laughed at herself, thinking herself silly at tripping over measly objects, just like a root or the air itself. This third time, it was not she who laughed but the one whose chest she fell into. A pair of strong male arms wrapped themselves around her small frame attempting to steady her, as her head touched the strong firm chest of a dashing male she had been ogling.

--

Sesshoumaru could barely contain the laugh that emanated from his own person as Kagome tripped for the third time this morning, this time on her own foot. She tumbled forward with a gentle eep as she landed onto his sculptured chest in an instant. Sesshoumaru held onto her body as though she would injure herself, that his arms would protect her from herself. It was that exact thought that had made him laugh in the first place. Sesshoumaru was a contented individual, ever since Kagome had accepted his open proposals of light courtship ten years ago. They were frequently together, whenever they could be, writing letters when they were apart. The old relationship between them, slowly rekindling, Kagome had written in her last letter that she felt stronger over the last few years, and a feeling as though a weight was being lifted from her shoulders and mind. She thought that her inner self would be returning soon. Sesshoumaru was thrilled, the moment Kagome was reunited with her other self, he would set his plans in motion to ask her father once again for her hand in mating rights.

Although ten years had passed, and that to a Youkai was not long indeed, This particular ten years was extremely slow and very eventful. Kagome had been trained by her father in the art of war strategics and swordplay, although her hand to hand combat lacked her inner self's co-ordination, she excelled in the practise of the sword, and would often spar with Sesshoumaru to attempt, to beat him at the one thing he always said he was unbeatable at. Sesshoumaru himself had bore witness to the palace of the moon in upheaval over the birth of his baby half brother, named Inuyasha. He was constantly there at his mothers side, comforting her, whenever his father was too involved with the young pup to notice his alpha female. Things between Sesshoumaru and his father began to heat up, they would exchange strong words against each other, most of the time Sesshoumaru would have to leave the palace of the moon, along with his mother for some alone time. In which they spent in the palace of Blood on the south-western boarders.

That all changed when his father realised that, as the future heir to the Western Kingdom, Sesshoumaru was ignoring his father's beta female and her pup. Further entrusting his newly born pup Inuyasha to Kagome as his protector when he was only two summers old. Now at ten summers the 'little rug rat' as Kiyoye liked to call him, for a better word than 'that blasted half-breed' was running around the palace of blood causing his protector to be tripping on all sorts, trying desperately to keep up with the mischievous little tyke.

This was how Sesshoumaru had caught Kagome, she had been chasing after his own half brother, distracting Kagome enough to have her ogling at him, and thus tripping over her own foot – very ladylike.

--

"_Sesshoumaru that was rather mean of you" _Kagome said as she pulled herself from his torso, looking up into those golden pools of liquid amber that she loved so much.

"_Indeed, but it was rather worth it" _Sesshoumaru replied as he lightly laughed at her comments, as she began to pull herself away from him.

"_It's nice to see you back, what has happened this time. Have you and your father argued yet again?" _Kagome questioned, with a light blush covering her cheeks.

"_KA-GO-ME! I'm bored with this game and I wanna...SESSHOUMARU Onii-chan" _A loud yell erupted from the other end of the 'peaceful' gardens, a light padding of running feet felt across the ground as the one who yelled began to approach swiftly. Kagome laughed out rightly, as she noticed the scowl on Sesshoumaru's face at being called Onii-chan by his own half brother. Yes Inuyasha could be handful at times, and yes he did have a loud mouth, but he was kinda cute too. Kagome lightly swatted Sesshoumaru's arm in playful banter.

"_what do you want Inuyasha?" _Sesshoumaru asked, his voice colder towards his brother, Kagome shivered, she had once been on the receiving end of that tone. It made her skin crawl.

"_Onii-chan will you play hide and seek with me, Kagome's really bad at it. I can always hear her tripping over and she doesn't hide her aura. Its too easy." Inuyasha_ replied as he grinned from ear to furry ear atop his head.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes "_That, baka is because her baser side was in control of that function. Kagome is not able to perform youki and aura hiding without her baser side" _Sesshoumaru shook his head, and pinched the bridge of his nose, which always earned a giggle from Kagome. A thought suddenly erupted into Sesshoumaru's mind, and he grinned evilly.

"_You count Inuyasha, Kagome and I will go and hide" _Inuyasha shrieked out his merriment and skipped over to the place where the counting would always begin. Sesshoumaru turned around once again to face Kagome, only to find that she had already fled the garden out of view. A predatory gleam settled itself in Sesshoumaru's eyes, as he stalked her out, already sensing her.

--

"_Ichi, Ni, san..." _Inuyasha began until he counted to one hundred. He pushed himself away from the base of the tree and began to sniff around cutely, Kagome would be easy to find, Sesshoumaru would be more of a challenge. Inuyasha began to tear away down the strip of the grassy land, searching out for his protector.

"_You know that runt is right, you are easy to find" _Kagome lightly eeped at the velvety smooth voice that came from behind her, the feel of warm breath upon her ear, she turned gently, not wanting to fall out of the tree, so Inuyasha could find her again. Many times she had lost that way.

"_Sesshoumaru!" _Kagome whispered harshly, instead found Sesshoumaru getting closer and closer. He had her pinned to the tree at her back, not able to run away for fear of being caught by the halfbreed. Placing a hand either side of her to steady her, in case she slipped, Sesshoumaru closed the gap between them. Inuyasha sped past them, Kagome's breath caught in her throat, at the unusual occurrence.

"_That runt cannot detect you when you are with me, I can cover you with my youki, and he would not find you. I believe this makes things a little fairer. Don't you think?" _Kagome smiled mesmerized in Sesshoumaru's embrace, and his eyes.

"_You are full of ideas and surprises, Sesshy-kun" _Kagome giggled, she loved seeing his scowl at being called such a name, usually he would tickle her ruthlessly and chase her around, until he caught her and punish her for using such a name. However this time he couldn't and Kagome patted herself on her back mentally. Kagome 1 – Sesshy-kun 0.

Sesshoumaru had scented the shift in Kagome, she thought she had won this little tryst with him, unfortunately, he did have other ideas about covering her with his youki, than she knew. He thought that in itself would be the ideal punishment. He knew what set her skin aflame, he had done it before, and as punishment would do so again.

Kagome licked her lips nervously, and paused when she saw Sesshoumaru's eyes follow the action. The air around them was suddenly electric, and Kagome was suddenly flooded with an overwhelming want and desire to kiss him, her heart rate had sped up dramatically, blood moving swiftly through her veins as her breathing became shallow. She was afraid that Inuyasha would surely find them now. It was all too much, too sudden, too intense. Sesshoumaru started to pull her roughly closer to his person, a satisfactory gleam in his eyes. Inuyasha was close again, Kagome pulled her lower lip into her mouth, her eyes searching for him, she was sure that he had heard them or sensed Kagome.

Sesshoumaru claimed that lip that was currently tormented by Kagome's fangs with his own, Kagome could feel the violence in that kiss as he claimed her, but while his mouth and hands were demanding, they were not mindlessly so. Kagome had no fear that he would stop if she asked him to. She thought about asking him, yet she wanted to kiss him back, feeling his hands grabbing at her body Kagome decided that she would return the kiss, her arms creeping around his neck as he pressed his hands into her lower back, using his hips to drive her closer into the tree. At that action, she gasped in his mouth as she felt his hardness, which he began to grind upon her. Her body felt as though it were aflame, like the phoenix rising from the ashes, a deep liquid pooled In her lower stomach and began to seep lower, as the sensations buzzed and tingled throughout her body.

Sesshoumaru could hold back his control no longer, he wanted nothing more than to kiss this female that he had laid claim upon some years ago, and though she were timid, unsure and shy of herself, he would stop if she was afraid. Though he did not sense fear from her at all, only a hooded desire. She wanted him, and yet she forbade herself until she was ready, until she was complete once again. Sesshoumaru respected that idea, and would not take anything any further than he was currently going. A passionate kiss and a grope were perfectly acceptable. His own member stiffened at the contact of this perfect female, and he wanted nothing more than to let her feel what it was that was driving him wild with burning want and need of her body. Using her own body against his, he placed his hands upon her lower back and pulled her closer, at the same time pushing her back upon the base of the tree. She gasped, she had felt him, all of him, the sword that begged to be sheathed within her. Sesshoumaru began moving around, gently rubbing himself upon her, silently telling her what he could do, should she allow him to continue down that path one day.

Kagome groaned lightly with disappointment when he pulled his body away, she had enjoyed the feel of him, of his hardness rubbing against her, she was even more disappointed when he broke the kiss they were sharing. Sensing her disappointment, Sesshoumaru carefully lowered himself so that his head was tucked beneath her chin, he began to lick and nip, sending wave upon wave of electricity through her body. Kagome withstood the sensations her body was sending to her brain for as long as she could, the burning desire to allow him to mount her and have his way, becoming the forethought in her mind. Tugging upon his silvered hair and long forgetting the young Hanyou below and the game they were supposed to be playing, she kissed Sesshoumaru passionately, as she brought his head back up to hers. Kagome felt his hand clasp tightly around her breast as Sesshoumaru began to release more of his pent up energy, Kagome had known that the young heir wanted her, he had told her many a time, yet now she could actually feel what he could do to her body, she wanted to go all the way, although she wouldn't.

Knowing Kagome as well as he did, Sesshoumaru could feel the weakness in her legs as she was being pleasured by his person. Inuyasha had long run into the palace in search of both Kagome and Sesshoumaru thinking that was the reasoning behind being unable to sense them. Sesshoumaru was pleased, his 'brother' was a real bother. Feeling Kagome's legs tremble in excitement, Sesshoumaru slid his thigh between both of her legs to steady her, thrusting his silken cold tongue with her mouth, as he pinched and tweaked her nipple through her kimono, and cupping her breast with renewed vigour.

Kagome had been through waves of pleasure, more than she had ever experienced before. The sensations were driving her mindless, she grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's shoulders and began to rub herself along his thigh, allowing one hand to reach down and cup his stiffening member through his Hakama.

Sesshoumaru hissed in sheer bliss as the female he wanted more than anything grabbed at his firmly painful, stiff member, giving it an encouraging squeeze. Sesshoumaru broke off his passionate assault on her pink lips.

"_Kagome I strongly advise you don't do that. I would end up taking you, right here, right now" _he replied with his voice laced with sexual desire. Kagome however responded once again by squeezing his member a little harder, causing Sesshoumaru to hiss once again. Growling, Sesshoumaru slid one hand away from her body, pinching her taut nipple hard, whilst the other lifted her kimono skirt, bunching it to her waist. He then reached between her thighs and began to caress her gently and briefly. Kagome moaned deeply as the feeling of need overwhelmed her, his assault on her tender little bud with his clawed finger was ecstasy.

"_take me Sesshoumaru...I want all of you...I want you to fill me...I will have no other" _Kagome voiced in short ragged pants, she was reaching to her peak once again, her dear little opening pulsing slightly at the assault on her sensual nerves.

"_As much as I sincerely want to, I will not. I made a promise to you, that I would not take your innocence until you have merged once again with your baser self, and allowed me full courtship rights. When you do, you will know passion like no other, this is but a taster for you. When I take you, you will scream to the heavens above, I will have you again and again, by the time I'm finished, you will not not be able to walk much less stand" Sesshoumaru_ admitted as he pulled himself away from the female between his body and the tree, they were hiding in, from Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes were hooded over with a deep passion, she wanted to go further, yet Sesshoumaru knew well enough that had they copulated Kagome would regret it afterwards, not waiting for her baser side as she had promised herself that she would. They both smiled at one another, lost within each other's eyes. Until a shrill voice broke the intense moment.

"_KAGOME! SESSHOUMARU!" _Inuyasha's high pitched squeaky voice grated on both Kagome;s and Sesshoumaru's senses, causing them both to wince at the volume and pitch, Kagome placed her hand over her ears, and in doing so slipped from the tree branch landing on the ground below with a light thud. Sesshoumaru jumped down effortlessly to check up the female who had just fallen, when his bothersome half sibling came rushing up to them.

"_Onii-chan, that was cheating, you hid Kagome-san with your youki!" _

"_how very perceptive of you, baka" _Sesshoumaru growled, earning yet another giggle from Kagome.

"_Papa wants you to return home, Onii-chan, he said that I'm to stay with Kagome for the lunar cycle with my okaa-san." _Inuyasha relayed. Kagome had let it slip her mind whilst she was with Sesshoumaru that tonight was a night of no moon, a night when Inuyasha was a mere human boy, incapable of protecting himself.

Sesshoumaru stepped closer towards Kagome, pulling her into his arms once again, before crashing his silken lips upon hers, running his tongue across her lip begging for entrance once last time before he left, not knowing when he would be permitted to return again. Kagome permitted the assault upon her lips once more, deepening the kiss between them, she too enjoyed it when Sesshoumaru argued with his father – it meant they spent quality time together. They broke apart when they heard Inuyasha's giggling. Placing a tender kiss upon her nose Sesshoumaru released Kagome and formed his youki cloud beneath his feet.

"_You best behave Inuyasha, If I find out from Kagome that you have not, there will be hell to pay" _Sesshoumaru warned as he stole one last look upon her face, seeing a warm soft smile upon it. Sesshoumaru took to the skies heading home, his thoughts lost to the one female he wanted, who was the protector of his annoying half sibling.

--

Kagome and Inuyasha walked back into the palace hand in hand, Kagome humming in her happiness, and Inuyasha listening carefully imprinting the song in his mind. Kagome always hummed when she was happy, and she did it more often when she was with his older brother.

"_Kagome-san do you love my brother?" _Inuyasha questioned adorably, his little doggy ears swivelling atop his head of flaxen hair.

"_Hai, I do. One day we shall be together, I hope that it is not too far into the future" _Kagome answered quietly. She walked Inuyasha into the bathhouse, and dropped to her knees, slowly disrobing him for his bath.

"_Kagome-san will you sing me that song whilst I'm bathing please, you know my favourite one." _Inuyasha asked as he stepped lightly into the hot waters of the spring. Kagome picked herself up, and Inuyasha's clothes, placing them aside for the servants to take later, and retrieved a clean Haori and Hakama. Inuyasha splashed about in the warm spring waters, Kagome had always wanted him to bathe before his 'light transformation' into a Ningen boy. She had always mentioned that bathing him before the event would distract any predators from his unique scent.

"_Ai ga areba, heiwa dato._

_Dareka ga kuchi ni shiteita_

_Unazuku hito mo ireba,_

_Uta gau hito mo iru yo._

_Aru toki kara,_

_Mukuchi ni nari,_

_kokoro no shigeki ni,_

_Kono koi ga,_

_Hikisakaresou ni natta._

_Kasaneta kono te wo,_

_Kondo wo hana sanai_

_Shinjiru chikara ga._

_Ai wo jiyuu ni suru._

_Kiseki wo matsu yori,_

_Kono te wo tsunaida._

_Shinjiru chikara wa._

_Watashi wo jiyuu ni suru..."_

As Kagome had finished her song to Inuyasha, he had stepped out of the springs and headed towards her, Kagome opened the huge towel to dry him with, settling him upon her lap. As she dried his long hair with another towel.

"_Arigato Kagome-san" _Inuyasha sighed as the song had finished. Kagome dressed the young half blood prince, and took him to her chambers where she would change her robes for dinner. Inuyasha sat upon Kagome's futon staring out of the window. His eyes watched as the sun began to slowly set upon the horizon. His eyes drifted across her room's furnishings. She always had immaculate tastes, beautiful scrolls of wondrous tales of heroism and tales from other worlds, like Chin and Brittania, she was well tutored in many arts, including dancing and singing. Inuyasha always loved the idea of his Kagome-san being his nee-chan; Sesshoumaru's mate, as well as his protector.

Inuyasha smiled lightly at the thought, the idea of seeing his older brother settled and happy around this one female made him wonder what else Kagome-san could do, she was beautiful, talented and gifted in many area's. Although her only current flaw was her incompleteness, and as a being that was missing the most important part of herself, she refused to give herself to anyone, including his older brother.

Kagome was changing behind the screen, Inuyasha could hear the shuffling behind as his eyes continued to roam around until they rested upon a bundle of silk wrapped in silver and blue ribbons. Inuyasha jumped off the bed and made his way to the package, lifting it up, sniffing it gently, whilst turning it over. A hand rested upon his shoulder snapping him out of his musings.

"_Kagome-san, what's this?" _he asked, whilst looking expectantly at the package.

"_It's a gift for your brother, I made it ten years ago, I just haven't found the moment I wanted to give it to him" _Kagome answered, that was one of the things that she had noticed different about herself, she was a lot more timid and embarrassed about little things than before.

"_What is it?" _Inuyasha asked again still curious.

Kagome took the bundle from Inuyasha, and gently pulled open the ribbons that bound it together, showing him the Haori and Hakama, that she had made years ago. It was pure silk, that had been enchanted in demon rituals, by a demonic shade, which meant it would protect the wearer, as well as remaining clean, and always fitting the wearer whenever they changed.

"_Wow, Kagome-san that's beautiful, you made that for Sesshoumaru onii-chan? When will you give it to him, he's going to look really good in that!" _Inuyasha continued all excited for his older brother.

"_I made this as a gift of love, I wish to present it to him, when I accept his proposals for mating __courtship" _Kagome answered

"_But Kagome-san, you already did, years ago, shouldn't you give it to him them" _Inuyasha asked a little confused.

"_Hai, I accept his lighter proposals. Inuyasha you're right. I should give it to him. I will when he next comes over, okay?" _she answered re-wrapping it within the bundle of silk and ribbons once again, and winking at Inuyasha, causing him to giggle slightly.

--oOo--

Sesshoumaru landed back upon the meadows of his own home, the grand palace of the moon, sat in a dewy meadow that was bathed in iridescent moonlight, whenever the moon was in the sky, casting her heavenly glow about the earth. The sun was just setting, he knew why his sire had beckoned him to return to the palace of the moon, although his sire was unaware that he did indeed know of the transformation his younger sibling went through upon such an occasion.

Traipsing theough the palace, Sesshoumaru stopped outside his father's study, he could hear the general within clearly as thtought he himself was inside the study being addressed as his father was. Sesshoumaru continued to walk passed the chamber of communications, heading towards his bed chambers when the name of his beloved floated into his ears. Expanding his senses Sesshoumaru picked up upon the conversation that was going on behind closed doors.

--oOo--

"_I'm afraid milord that there is trouble heading towards the lands of the South-west."_

"_what kind of troubles Jaken?" _Inu Tashio questioned the toad Imp, as he relaying his lastest information.

"_Milord, it appears that there is to be an imminent attack upon the south-western kingdom. The target is Taro, through his daughter. I have heard from my sources within the swamps that Taro's brother Kiros, is attempting to attack his brother, to force him to give up his lands. His method it seems is to eradicate the next in-line for the throne of the South, the one creature that could bring both kingdoms together as one. Kagome, milord." _Jaken relayed.

Sesshoumaru gasped audibly hearing the plans of the South-eastern Lord. That swamp toad was actually good for something it seemed. No-one would harm his Kagome, whilst he was alive. The doors to the communications chambers opened to reveal Tashio, fuming over his eldest son's eavesdropping upon a private conversation.

"_Sesshoumaru, I take it you heard everything?"_

"_Hai, father I did." _Sesshoumaru admitted.

"_From what our spies say, the attack upon The Kingdom of Blood, will likely be in the fall. Therefore I shall be stepping up your training, and in turn, Taro will be stepping up with Kagome's. From what I hear, Kagome can disarm you in seven moves. Can she not?" _Tashio asked, eyeing up his eldest.

"_Who told you? Certainly not Kagome...mother did didn't she!" _Sesshoumaru hissed.

"_There are no secrets between mates Sesshoumaru, something you will find out one day. But nevertheless I will be increasing your training. I do believe that as the potential mate to Kagome, who is the protector of your younger brother, you would want to protect her."_

"_Of course I would father, she is everything to me. So I have one season to become stronger, and not be...disarmed by Kagome in her seven moves"_

"_Do not fear son, no one else knows what she did, come now, we shall begin, no time like the present, the more you learn the better you will able to protect your intended"_

_--oOo--_

The sun had set into the hills behind the palace of blood, Inuyasha began his light transformation, with Kagome at his side. His long flaxen silver locks were now as black as Kagome's own hair, his rich amber eyes, deep brown, that were lost into adventure and troublesome play. His long claws retracted into his fingers, leaving behind short stubby fingernails. Other than that, Inuyasha remained the same.

It was normal for a Hanyou like Inuyasha to age as though he were a normal Ningen boy up to his sixteenth summer, only then would the age process would slow down, and he would age like a Youkai, only slightly faster, whereas the full Youkai would age in appearance once every forty years, Inuyasha would age once every thirty or so, as Inuyasha was only the second Hanyou to survive to his early years it was difficult to gain an accurate speculation.

"_Kagome-san can I go outside and play with the servants for a little while?" _Inuyasha asked adorably. Kagome looked at his mother for her approval. Izaiyoi stood and walked alongside Kagome towards the gardens with Inuyasha running on ahead.

"_Inuyasha, you MUST NOT leave the gardens. If you do you will be punished by your father" _Kagome warned, Inuyasha was truly afraid of his father on occasion, to which Kagome used as an incentive not to do something.

"_I won't Kagome-san" _Inuyasha laughed as he began to run around. Kagome and Izaiyoi sat upon a bench in the grassy meadow, surrounded by trees and a high wall. Inuyasha was chasing a ferret Youkai around the gardens laughing merrily. Kagome and Izaiyoi giggled together watching him burn off excess energy.

"_So I see that you and Sesshoumaru are finally getting along together again" _Izaiyoi began a light conversation. Kagome blushed.

"_I have agreed that he may court me, as the law decrees" _Kagome added, earning her a sincere smile from Izaiyoi. They sat in comfortable silence, that was when Kagome noticed that it was silent. Kagome stood suddenly.

"_Inuyasha! INUYASHA where are you?" _Izaiyoi yelled, Kagome expanded her senses as best she could, the one thing she regretted the most about not being complete with her baser self. She could just pick up on Inuyasha's ningen aura, bolting off in his direction, Kagome left Izaiyoi alone in the fields to chase after her, whilst she ran after Inuyasha.

A childish yell erupted from the forest ahead. Kagome dashed even faster ignoring Izaiyoi's pleas of anguish.

--oOo--

Inuyasha was being cornered by a rogue wolf demon, a lesser demon that was only in its wolf form. The wolf was snarling viciously, extremely thin, looking at Inuyasha as a meal.

Kaya was gone, usually Kagome's baser side would deal with such issues of dominance against those that were feral and beyond civilised conversation. This time Kagome had to deal with this on her own. Her father had taught her swordplay, and hand to hand combat, but as for the dealings with with a feral lesser demon, Kagome was at a loss. Flexing her claws and snarling, attempting to be as intimidating as she could possibly be, Kagome slowly approached the wolf side on. It turned from Inuyasha snarling at her to back-off. Kagome however was Inuyasha's protector, and would not allow one hair on his head to be severed. Inuyasha was petrified, his deep chocolate brown eyes flitting between the wolf and his guardian, protector.

Inuyasha POV

she was beautiful, her long black hair with the crows feather, that fell to her knees was captured in a light breeze, making it attack her face softly, even though it moved with grace, it looked like liquid blackened silk. Her blue eyes, eyes that always held so much adoration, understanding and acceptance for me, were now cold, emotionless, iced and angry. They could rival my onii-chan's any day. Onni-chan, what would he say or do when he found out what I have done, that I disobeyed an order from my protector, and have now put myself and her in danger. She never took her eyes off the wolf, instead addressing me, with yips and growls.

"_Inuyasha, do you understand that language of you father's heritage?" _Kagome questioned as another blood chilling scream erupted from the forest. Kagome knew that scream belonged to Inuyasha's mother. However, Kagome was only charged with protecting Inuyasha, not his mother.

"_not really" _Inuyasha managed to whine back, it was the truth. He had always fallen asleep in classes or been too preoccupied with staring outside the huge windows to pay any attention.

I was suddenly aware of Kagome rushing towards me growling ferociously. The wolf had made a move. My protector ran in front of me, blocking my little body with hers, she hugged me close not letting go. The wolf sunk it's teeth into her shoulder, Kagome yelped as tears streamed from her eyes in the obvious pain she was in. I was suddenly aware of another wolf on her left, and another on her right, as was she. She lifted me up into a tree branch as he first wolf, the one that had already bitten her attacked again. It gripped her wrist tearing at the flesh. I winced at the blood, Kagome on the other hand attacked as best she could.

Kagome and the wolves danced together in a flow of red blood and fur, one wolf was finally shredded to ribbons the other two approaching, snarling and growling all the more. Kagome herself was sporting a nasty gash along her ribcage, panting all the while, another long deep wound shredding her thigh, which had her on one knee, unable to sustain any weight upon it at all, the wolf that Kagome had managed to kill got as good as she had received, it had a long deep fatal gash along its belly, one of its back legs savaged beyond repair, and it's throat ripped out.

Another wolf joined the fray, this one already covered in blood. Kagome thanked the kami's above that Inuyasha was currently a ningen boy otherwise he would've smelt his mother's death upon the new wolf.

"_Inuyasha. I want you to listen carefully" _Kagome laboured

"_stay in that tree until its safe. I need to call your father and brother for me. I'm going to lead them away from you, can you do that?" _she asked quietly.

"_Hai, Kagome-san i'm so sorry I didn't listen. I wandered off, its my fault your injured. Otou-san's going to be mad at me, isn't he?"_

"_Hai, i'm not going to lie Inuyasha. Inuyasha regardless of what you may hear, you must not follow me, nor leave that tree. Tell your father that I did my duty to the best of ability, you are like a brother to me,and I have protected you as such. Give that package to Kiyoye, the one that you saw for your brother, tell her to give it to your brother for me. Take care Inuyasha." _Kagome bolted away from the young boy, the three ravenous wolves hot on her heels. The wound she had sustained on her thigh was fighting against her.

"_FATHER! SESSHOUMARU ONII-CHAN!" _Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs, he knew they were at home, however the south-western palace was not too far away, from his own home.

--oOo--

'_Sesshoumaru please, help me' _Kagome recited over and over in her mind hoping beyond all hope that somehow, some way, Sesshoumaru would hear her.

--oOo--

Sesshoumaru and Tashio were in the midst of a sparring session when Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped, as though he were frozen. Shaking his head, he looked at his father in fear and doubt.

"_What is it son?" _Tashio questioned

"_I had this odd sensation coursing through my veins, as thought my blood had frozen, and someone was calling out to me" _Sesshoumaru replied, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"_FATHER, SESSHOUMARU ONII-CHAN!" _Inuyasha's yells floated on the night breeze into the palace of the moon, which was currently cloaked in her inky darkness, a night with no moon.

"_No! Kagome!" _Sesshoumaru yelled as he gripped his sword and bolted out of the dojo, his father right behind him.

Tashio transformed into his beast form, pulling Sesshoumaru upon his back as he sped with inhuman speed to the lands of the South-west to his distraught youngest son, who was yelling for all he was worth.

--oOo--

Kagome's muscles burned with a searing heat, aching and constricting, the multiple vines and roots fighting against her, tripping her, aiding the wolves. Looking over her bloodied shoulder she noticed the wolves catching up to her, what she didn't notice until it was too late was the tree root that her foot had slipped into. Her right foot slipped into the root, twisting and roughly yanking it. A red hot searing heat and immense pain shot up through her ankle, causing her to meet the ground in an undignified thud, plams first. Her left hip slammed into the forest floor, shooting pain up her spine rendering her immobile for a few seconds. It was all the wolves needed. All Kagome could do was whimper in absolute agony as she couldn't move her body, only her face to see the wolves now stalking her, gathering around her, approaching for the kill.

--oOo--

Inuyasha yelled once again for his father and brother as screams from the distance filled the eerie silence of the forest, the screams of his protector. Screams of Kagome in her pain and torture. Kagome's screams became nothing but whispers as Inuyasha heard his father's almighty roar into the night skies. It caused all the forest animals to flee from the trees and shrubs and Inuyasha to wonder why his father was suddenly so upset and angry.

--oOo--

Kagome lay still watching the rabid wolves intyently, she was outnumbered, outflanked and injured. The first wolf pounced, claws out, snarling, salia dripping from its fangs. Kagome raised an arm to shield her face, the fangs of the wolf sank deep into her arm, yanking and pulling it away from her. Another wolf sunk its teeth into her opposite shoulder, ripping and pulling against the other wolf. The third which was the one that had killed Izaiyoi took her calf and began to pull against the other wolves. Kagome was being shredded and ripped apart by three raveonous wolves. She screamed in total agaony as her flesh tore, her limbs being savaged by the ookami.

--oOo--

Taro was knelt upon the forest floor holding a corpse as Tashio and Sesshoumaru arrived, the corpse was shredded beyond any salvation, dressed in the silks of the western kingdom. Tashio approached Taro, looking at the shredded female.

"_I'm sorry Tashio, I was too late to help her"_ Tashio dropped to his knees, gathering the deceased body of Izaiyoi into his arms, she looked as though she had been torn apart by either ookami or cougars, her doe brown eyes open and wide, her mouth agape as though a scream was the last thing she did. Tashio closed his eyes tightly as he gripped her tighter and tighter to his body. Clenching his teeth he bit his tongue, trying to hod back, however he could not hold back for long, could not suppress the urge to yell for the loss of his beta mate – and yell he did.

--oOo--

Sesshoumaru slipped away from his father, towards Kagome and his half sibling Inuyasha. As he approached the forest was once again silent, all he could hear was the halfbreed who was currently in his Ningen body crying like a baby.

"_cease your childish whining you baka" _Sesshoumaru snapped as he cleared the trees, Kagome's scent permeated the area, the scent of anger, fear, protection and sorrow.

"_Honestly Kagome, I don't know how you can put up with his annoying whinning! Kagome where are you hiding?" _Sesshoumaru asked as he walked around the tree Inuyasha was currently hiding in.

"_Sess...(sniff) Sesshoumaru, Kagome's not here" _Inuyasha whined again as he dropped out of the tree in front of his brother.

"_What? Where is she?" _Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and honed in on Kagome's aura, it was weak and miles away, all he could scent was the desperation and fear of her fleeing away. Opening his golden eyes, Sesshoumaru narrowed them dangerously at his brother's bloodied Haori. Reachin out he grabbed inuyasha's haori and pullled him close staring at the large maroon spot.

_**'Kagome's blood'**_

"_Inuyasha, I will not ask again. Where is she?" _Inuyasha gulped loudly at his older brother's tone of voice.

"_She ran away, drawing the other three ookami away from me. She ran to protect me" _Sesshoumaru released his brother and bolted in Kagome's direction, following her trail of blood and fear.

--ooo--

Kagome lay silent on the bloodied grass, her screams silenced by one of the wolves having clamped its jaws around her throat. Hot salty tears spilled from her eyes, the Kuroi blood Inu was losing the battle to remain conscious, her heartbeat slowing, Kagome closed her eyes slowly succumbing to the pain.

_**'Kagome'**_

_'Kaya?'_

_**'Hai it's me. I'm here'**_

_'It hurts so much' _more tears flowed from her eyes

_**'I know'**_

_'stay with me'_

_**''I'm going no where'**_

_'together again'_

_**'Hai, reunited to die together as one'**_

_'I've missed you'_

_**'and I you'**_

the bushes around the wolves shook violently as someone approached swiftly. The wolves could feels a strong demonic aura not too far away. That and another gad howled in pain, distress and warning for death. In fear that it was the same demon, the wolves released their prey and ran away.

Kagome lay still, the forest floor saturated in her own blood, footsteps approached, a cool hand descended and touched her forehead, Kagome could not open her eyes, her breath strained and uneasy. A hand slipped under her knees another under her neck, although she was totally aware of her surroundings, she was unable to do anything. She was aware of being carried, she could not move, make a sound nor open her eyes. She was carried for only a short period of time, the person stopped and stood perfectly still.

"_such a shame – so young – so beautiful" _

A sensation of weightlessness came over kagome's body. The man's voice was light and cooling. She had an overwhelming feeling of falling from a great height. And yet it was loving and tender, almost healing. Kagome finally touched he ground at the bottom after falling for what felt like an eternity, she lay there not daring to open her eyes.

--oOo--

Sesshoumaru emerged into the small area, the scent of Kagome's blood was the strongest here. The soil was saturated with her precious blood. Sesshoumaru knelt down, placing two fingers into the blood and raising it to his delicate nose. The scent of a Ningen male was around her body, it seemed as though he had carried her off, Sesshoumaru went into a rampage, his vision bleeding red. He dashed swiftly into the nearest village. It was a small village, nestled by a field of rice and tea, hidden between two mountains. He walked through the village ignoring everyone's curious whispers as to why the western lords son was in their village at night. He walked silently and swiftly to the hut where Kagome's blood seemed to radiate from. Pulling back the tatami mat that covered the door frame he entered uninvited. An old miko, her young apprentice and a young male sat together at a low table. It was the young male Sesshoumaru was interested in, he was the one who had the scent of Kagome all over him.

"_where is she?" _he asked barely able to contain his rage around the infuriating humans.

"_the young demon female?" _the young male asked, Sesshoumaru nodded.

"_I'm sorry she was dead, ripped apart by wolves. I discarded the body in the Youkai well of the dead – the bone eaters well, just over the hill" _the young male replied. Sesshoumaru fled out of the hut towards the hill top. Where a well was sitting languidly. Placing his hands atop the well, he looked into the murky depths.

_'please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead' _Sesshoumaru recited over and over, as he looked down into the well. Kagome's blood was the strongest down there, yet it was empty, there was no body. Sesshoumaru gripped the lip of the well and howled into the moonless night, Kagome had gone, just the scent of her blood filling the atmosphere around him.

--oOo--

Kagome lay in the darkness, with Kaya as her only companion, a sense of fear and self dread flowing through her

'_I can feel him'_

_**'who?'**_

_'Sesshoumaru'_

_**'what do you mean you feel him?'**_

_'I feel his sadness, his loss'_

as fast as it came, it disappeared. Kagome lay there motionless in the darkness. The rich scent of soil under her nose, a light chill setting around her body making it numb. Damp wood was all around her, calming her spirit into a restful slumber.

--oOo--

Sesshoumaru solemnly wandered back to the palace of blood, as he arrived his mother Kiyoye stood there on the steps, something held within her hands, wrapped in blue ribbons and white silk. Kiyoye pulled her pup into her arms cradling his silent form. Placing a light kiss upon his forhead she stared deeply into her broken son's eyes.

"_this is for you" _Kiyoye handed over the package.

"_what, why?" Sesshoumaru_ asked, his voice trembling

"_It was Kagome's wish, for me to give it to you" _

Sesshoumaru opened the package, a beautiful and crafted Haori and Hakama were within, Sesshoumaru looked quizzically at his mother.

"_I was beside Kagome when she made these. And she made them for you. She made them when she wouldn't talk to you. She wanted to give you these at the summer hunt ten years ago, to say that she had forgiven you, that she loved you with all her heart. Then she wanted to give these to you, to tell you, that she loved you so much, that she would have no other mate, that she would accept your courtship" _That was all he could take, Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees, crying his heart out, howling his pain as he clutched the Haori and Hakama to his heart in a death grip. Kiyoye clutched her son tightly rocking him back and fourth allowing his tears to wet her Kimono.

"KAGOME!" Sesshoumaru yelled, as his heart shattered into a million pieces.

**

* * *

**

**Kagome's song to Inuyasha in English**

when there's love, there's peace.

Someone used to say that.

There are those nodding to it,

And there are those doubting it.

From that time onwards,

I've lost my words,

It hurts my heart to see,

This love,

Become torn apart.

Hands holding hands,

This time we will not let go.

The power of belief.

Will turn love to freedom.

Tired of waiting for miracles,

I wish to take this hand.

The power of belief.

Will set me free.

**Sorry about the delay been really busy at work.**

**Gothic Pain**

**Lunarmoon12 – **I shall read your story, and thank you for reading mine!

**SugarOo** – some things will follow the traditional way of the storyline, but not just yet...soon!

**Just-let-me-go –** thank-you for the reivew.

**Ponies1998 – **ask all the questions you like, I shall endeavour to answer. Although as best I can without ruining the story too much. I hope this chapter answered a few of your questions.

**Inuyasha1818 **– you're welcome thanks for reviewing!!

**JammyDodger217 – **thank's for the review, your questions shall be answered soon enough!

**Sweet pie 16 – **Nah, Sesshy mum needs to be the shoulder he cries on, can't have her being a BIATCH.

**Saya522 – **thank you SO very much, it may be long, not too sure, I'm putting two sometimes three chapters together to make long ones. But we'll see.

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR NOTE everyone asks these questions – therefore here is the answer!

Inu Tashio and Kiyoye WILL NOT DIE! I need them for later chapters.

Kagome is NOT a human although she will appear as one in further chapters – although all shall be explained later.


	12. Sesshoumaru

**Hi-di-hi hello my gorgeous people!**

**I'm so sorry about the delay, works been mega busy! But enough of my complaining, here's my next chapter.**

**BTW I wanted to load this ASAP coz there's a major freak storm here in the UK, and it's cutting out the power, so please bear with any spelling mistakes.**

**Thank-you's go to;**

**JammyDodger217 – **Thank you, Yup it was the 'death' of Kagome, although we both know there's more to the story than that!

**Inuyasha1818 – **It will be a long time before Sesshy and Kagome finally get together as they wanna be, but they will be seeing a little of each other, although Kagome isn't who anyone thinks she is...?? (confused? You won't be on the next update)

**just-let-me-go – **Oh please don't cry, you'll make me cry! Here's a tissue (hands over tissue)

**Lunarmoon – **yet again, please don't cry, have a tissue too!! Don't worry, Kagome will need all the support we can give her in the next chapter!!

**Ponies1998 – **wrote: "Kagome's memories shall be sealed away, and she shall have a spell put on her, that makes her human to most people and hanyou and lesser youkai!" well well well...ALMOST!! You are the only person thinking out of the proverbial box! And you almost got what's going to happen!! **Saya522 – **Thank you, but Sesshoumaru's emotions will spring to life in this chapter, this is everything before it's all sealed away! Very important information in this chapter! **Kaidaia the runaway advent – **Thanks for the **11 reveiws one after the other!! **Trust me, no-one gives up!

**Chapter 11: **

**Sesshoumaru**

A young female no older than one hundred summers approached me, the young lord who was shy and bashful at the very sight of this female, who myself was no older than one hundred and forty-seven. I had been completely taken in by her beauty at such a young age, her enticing dance captured my heart, and that of all the males in the dance chambers. Her beautiful ebony hair rested just below her shoulders, loose and free, light sky blue eyes on a summers morning, staring deep within those of my own, I was entranced. Her smile was like an angels, light and genuine._"Ohayo, watashi wa Kagome desu" _and her voice, was more beautiful than ever imagined. I was completely awestruck by her, she was the embodiment of everything pure and innocent, noble and peaceful. She was everything that I ever wanted in a female, when I would come to age. And she was talking to...me.

--oOo--

Two amber eyes opened up to a grey and cold world, eyes that were sore and reddened from so much tears and deep sorrows, there was no sunshine beyond the thick dark sky beyond his chambers. A sorrowful rain had descended upon the lands, drowning the sun, the kingdoms of the south-west and west, and the broken hearts of those whom lived within.

It had been the same course of action every night, and every morning I awoke in the same fashion, falling asleep clutching onto the silken Haori and Hakama, handmade gifts that were to symbolise love and devotion. Now nothing more than a painful reminder of the life that was gone. Fragments of memories would serve to supply her face, her voice, her tender smile. And every waking moment to the greying sky, it was more apparent that she was dead, and I was alone.

Releasing the captive breath I held for so long. I, Sesshoumaru heir to the western lands slowly removed myself from my tear soaked futon, tears that I had shed in the night, as I had every night for the last three months. Softly and solemnly I moved with bereft grace to my balcony, all the while clutching tenderly yet tightly, one of the last remaining symbols of my one and only love. my fingertips brushed gently across the cool opened silk drapes, amber eyes slid behind silvered eyelashes as the feel of the flawless silk moved like liquid upon my warm skin. It was cool, soft, beauty of an indescribable nature, gentle in its touch and tender caress, it was just like her hair, her skin, Kagome.

Her name whispered in my shattered mind, a name that would no longer hold a face, a smile, nor life. A body that would never be touched, nor dance for me as she did when we first met. The one female I truly cared about, more than my own existence, was gone. Sighing heavily with a life that I did not want, I re-entered my chamber, walking in naked to the bath chamber that connected to the bed chamber. Placing the delicate gifts upon the wooden bench opposite my usual bathing perch, I slipped into the hot water, losing myself beneath the depths, my long silvered hair fanned around my soaking wet form, settling upon the waters surface. Closing my eyes, I willed my broken heart to slow into a sub-conscious rhythm, as I lowered my flaxen head, chin touching my chest. As a tear slipped from my eyes and dropped into the water, I prayed with my bleeding soul and listened intently for my broken hearts desire.

--

A soft laughter brought Sesshoumaru to lift his silvered head, and his silvered eyelashes to part open revealing two pools of liquid watery gold. His own private bath chamber was the only sanctuary for him, his only refuge to his heart. The steamy waters of the natural springs would cleanse his damaged soul, and hide the evidence of tears upon his flawless skin. The springs had a natural enchantment, one that he had only discovered after her death, they allowed the one with the broken heart to see his or her one true desire in the form of memories, vividly projected into the steam, they would move and act as though they were the true owner of that lost life. And so it was here that Sesshoumaru would start and end his day, only to see her face before he went to sleep in order to dream of her, and the one face he wanted to see first thing in the morning.

--

Opposite him, kneeling upon the waters surface of the natural hot spring, was a younger version of Kagome, it was a continuation of his dream from last night, of the moment they had first met. He did not know who she was, only that she was the daughter of a nobleman, that her ceremony of song or dance, in the chambers of dance was to commence. It was a relatively simple ceremony, daughters were expected to sing or dance to their natural ability to show their prefect genes and intellectual breeding, however, this particular female was not present on all the previous ceremony's of song and dance.

She was an enigma, I had heard from others whispering that she was a cursed pup, cursed from her bloodline, although I did not understand. All I saw was a vision in the royal colours of the South-western kingdom. Her kimono was figure hugging, and although she was far too young to have any real body shape, it accentuated her natural body shape, in a soft blue like the sky at dawn, with ribbons and black lace intertwined on the hem of her kimono, she looked almost demi-goddess like.

I watched as the steamy vision of Kagome rose to her uncovered feet, her form shifted to that of the older Kagome in a mere shimmer, wearing the same kimono, only her ebony hair longer, below her knees, her womanly curves filling the blue kimono, as she prepared to dance for me, as she did on that night.

Kagome's steamy image danced in that same trance, her body flowing and moving with dignity and grace, as though she were a branch of the heavens, twisted and dancing upon the clouds. I was naive at that age, thinking that she could do something as beautiful, but there really was no other way of describing her. I watched for the five mere moments the dance lasted, until the steamy vision of my lost love dropped elegantly to her knees once again, to finish the piece. Her long raven hair fell around her form, and her face, I had always loved her long hair unbound and free.

I could feel them, those same salty ministrations that fall daily down my face, stinging my eyes and burning my cheeks, they're falling once again, as I gaze upon her dissipating form. My baser self whimpering at the loss of her, yes the two of us know of suffering, of loss as we watch, she continues to fade into nothingness.

"_Sesshoumaru..." _I heard it, a soft pained whisper, calling me through the steam. My eyes searched frantically within the vapour, searching for the owner of such a pained voice, full of suffering much like my own heart. It was then that my heart stopped, suddenly cramping once again, beating in agony within my chest, as the image of my beloved Kagome lays upon the surface of the steamy springs.

Never in the months of her passing have I seen this, the steamy visions of Kagome are usually dreams, ones created from times we spent together, yet this one I have never seen before. Although she is attired at the moment we said goodbye, after the game of hide and seek with my blasted halfbreed of a sibling, I have never seen this.

All light within the chamber that I was currently in had been snuffed, there was no light, only darkness, and the smell of blood filled the air around me, it was choking, under the scent of her blood was that of sodden wood...sodden wood, where could she be? A house beside a river, a well perhaps some place dark and foreboding was where she seemed to lay. She was laying upon her side, dirty, and bloody, there appeared to be teeth marks upon her usually flawless flesh. Her ribcage was sporting a deep gash, as was her thigh, other wounds that I could only see the beginnings or endings of hiding beneath her. It appeared as though her wrists and calves had been gnawed by wolves...wolves that's right, it was wolves that attacked her and Inuyasha, that killed Izaiyoi.

A deep anger welled within me, she looked pained, saddened, pleading for merciful death...if she looked that way could it mean that she was still very much alive? That thought ran through my mind at a million seconds per minute.

"_Sesshoumaru, please...help me...it hurts so much" _ I could hear the agony and torture within her small voice, the pain she was in was tremendous, yet she held onto something, something within those pained eyes that struck me in the gut. I approached her, this unusual vision, one that I had never seen before, and gently placed my hands upon the cool silken flesh.

I had grown accustomed in my own torture, that I couldn't touch my dream visions of Kagome, no matter how many times I tried, so I was confused and shocked when I felt her cool skin beneath my fingertips, it was cold, clammy and unearthly. Her blue eyes that were usually full of fire and life were dull and pained, another of those blasted tears fell from my eyes, trailing its way down my cheek and falling from my chin. As it fell a rich blue light, warm and tender surrounded it, and crystallised it, it dropped onto her opened and bloody palm as a pendant. I watched as her hand clasped around it tightly, a tear slipping from her own eye, falling onto the blood stained earth beneath her.

Earth? Where does your body lay? Where has become your eternal tomb? Is that why you can to me, to find your corpse and bring you home for burial?

Again so many unanswered questions, but that had to be the reasons this embodiment of Kagome came to me right? She seemed to be suppressing great and utter pain, her eyes always gave that away about her, she opened that delicate mouth of hers, all the while looking at me.

"_promise me...you'll never forget me" _she whispered, is that the reason she was suffering? She didn't want to move on in the netherworld until she knew I would not forget her.

"_you baka, I could never, forget the one I love more than my own life. I promise you" _I whispered in return, I saw her smile lightly, as she began to slip away into nothingness, as though she were never there in the first place. There was a blue light radiating around us, warm and caring, tender yet unnatural. She had to be moving on, moving on to the netherworld along with her mother and grand-sire, for the first time in a long time since her death I smiled. She was finally to stop suffering.

I opened my eyes, as my heartbeat quickened, pulling me out of my dream state. I was aware of sitting in my bath chamber staring at the haori and hakama that she had hand crafted for me. The feeling of dread settled upon me, was she saying goodbye? Or perhaps it was her asking for help, after all she did say those words, not the words of goodbye.

Kagome could you still be alive?

I raised my hands to my face to suppress a headache that was nagging at me, and I panicked for the first time in my young life. My hands, hands that had touched Kagome within my dream-world were covered in blood, her blood.

That had to be proof, she was alive somewhere, holding on for someone to save her. Holding on for me, the promise she had me make must've been her pleas for me to hurry and find her.

_**A body was never found young master, therefore it could be possible that she does indeed live**_

_but we searched everywhere, for three months, those wounds, if she has those wounds she'd be close to death by now._

_**What were the scents around her, the clues to where she could be?**_

_Her skin felt cold, clammy and unearthly, _

_**so where she is it is cold, what else?**_

_there was no light, only darkness, and the smell of blood filled the air_

_**a contained space would reduce light, that could cause the scent of blood to be the most prominent scent, anything else?**_

_under the scent of her blood was that of sodden wood...sodden wood, where could she be? _

_**I am not sure, though perhaps it would serve us to restart the search once again, to return the body of our friend and intended to her proper place, based on the facts that we know of.**_

_Agreed, lets ask father._

I lifted myself from my watery depths, grabbing the haori and hakama, I entered my room once again placing them delicately into the cool white silken fabric in which they came, tying it with the ribbons and lacing the secured bundle back into my wardrobe. After all I didn't want anyone to take it. Pulling my clothing for day, a rich smoky grey haori and black hakama I dressed swiftly, leaving my chambers to pursue my father once again.

--

I sensed my father and mother, along with that infuriating half breed in the dining chamber, I entered it, throwing the doors open in my wake. Father growled in his displeasure, my mother sighed, and Inuyasha subdued himself – at least the half breed knew of his station.

"_Sesshoumaru, what is the reason for your noisy entrance?" _Tashio growled

"_My apologies father, I need your legion of troops for an important mission"_

"_what is the reason?" _Tashio questioned, his meal currently forgotten.

"_I am going to search for Kagome's body father"_ I asserted

"_Not this again, Sesshoumaru" _Tashio growled

Kiyoye placed a hand upon Tashio's knee in a comforting and suggestive manner. "_Tashio, my love allow him to do this small task, after all, it would be closure for him. He needs to find out, that she has gone, that will never come back. It hurts me to see my son in this state"_

"_Very well, Sesshoumaru you have one month to attempt to find Kagome's body, to bring her home for a chance to be buried in her own home, If however you are unsuccessful after that period you are to cease all thoughts of finding the female. I'm sorry" _

"_Thank you father, that is all I ask" _I turned from my father and mother, walking towards the doors, I was abruptly stopped by a small timid voice, one that was afraid of me, yet wanted to join in my search for my intended mates corpse.

"_Onii-chan, please can, can I come too" _It was that infuriating half breed, I had always blamed him, after all he was the one who saw Kagome right before she went missing. He saw her, spoke with her and touched her, everything I was denied. I was angry and jealous that he had those most treasured things I could not. Although he had not told me exactly what had happened.

"_No!" _I growled, I could not have that halfbreed with me, he would only be in my way.

"_Sesshoumaru, what have I told you about snapping at your younger brother?" _my father warned, in a series of growls and low throated hisses.

"_Father..." _I couldn't have him with me, I had to think of some way to make sure the half-breed didn't come with me, and save myself, after all the way this would turn, father would not allow myself to find Kagome's body.

"_Father, I need able soldiers with me, not a pup. Especially one that has periods of weakness, once a month. It would only serve to slow me down. Please, father. I can find her faster without him" _I silently prayed to the kami's above that my father would agree, and send me on my way, after all, time was already speeding along, yet I continued to stay here arguing.

"_Inuyasha..." _Our father bellowed "_You will remain here, with myself. You have studies to improve upon" _My father resumed eating, despite Inuyasha's whining. It was a pathetic, selfish whine that grated upon my last nerve. I had a vision of tearing his little puppy ears off, and shoving them down his throat if he did not desist upon such a racket.

I bowed in thanks to my father, and set off to the stables, to fetch the one creature in the lands that would be the most useful to me. The once brightly illuminated gardens of the palace of the moon, were shrouded in thick ominous rain clouds, lightning flashed above, and thunder roared in its outrage. The stable, in which the beast of hell resided, lit up with horrifying shadows, that appeared to be hellish demons, although in reality they were nothing more than saddles and ropes, placed in awkward mannerisms.

Four crimson eyes lit the blackness of the stables, four rows of sharp flesh shredding teeth grinned evilly at me, I slightly shuddered in silent fear of the creature from hell. The hellish beast had been found roaming the forest of blood, searching for its mistress, the princess of blood, Kagome. Yes the magnificent beast Ah-un, a twin headed dragon steed, was the ideal beast in which would assist me in finding Kagome's body, after all this beast did belong to my intended. They shared a unique bond, in which one could always locate the other, without sound, scent or touch.

Placing a saddle upon the beasts of hell, I led them outside, by two sets of reigns. I stopped outside as another flash of lightning streaked the sky an eerie shimmer of blue and green, the shadows looking evil and foreboding. I mounted the dragon steed, whom shifted awkwardly underneath me. I cleared my mind of all thought, addressing the beast in an old language that Kagome had taught to me, when I had asked her how she tamed such an incredible beast.

"_Ah-un, I have a request of you" _I began, speaking in an ancient language, that the one we were to find had taught me.

"_**speak son of Tashio" **_The head on the left began, the one I believed was Ah.

"_you both have a unique bond with your mistress, correct?" _

"_**Indeed, we do young pup, I see our mistress has taught you, our language"**_The right head, Un added, as he turned to look at me, his crimson eyes shining with understanding.

"_I have been granted one month to find Kagome, and I need the two of you, and the bond you share, to help me. We are to try to bring her home, to be buried in the manner to which she deserves, she was cremated without a body. She needs a place to rest, plus everyone included myself needs closure. Will you both help me?"_

"_**yes, young pup we will help you, where do you wish to begin?" **_I smiled lightly, clutching onto the reigns with renewed vigour. As I looked to the lightning lit sky, I took a deep breath of the air that smelt of thunderous storms.

"_In the southern Kingdom, more specifically the South-eastern Kingdom" _

The dragon steed of hell, lifted up into the sky and flew towards the lands that were still in mourning, the lands that now had no heir to the south-western kingdom, the lands of blood that were not holding the heiress with the same title.

Kagome, please wherever you are, please hold on, I will find you.

--

Gothic Pain

Okay my lovelies, thank you for your patience.

This chapter is the turning point for Sesshoumaru, after all he cannot instantly be a ice-ass, there needs to be a point in which makes him snap. And it will also be the turning point between his father, and Inuyasha, which will be shown in the next couple of chapters. This chapter was all about Sesshy-kun, an insight to his feelings before they get locked away.


	13. Kagome

**I don't own diddly-squat!! Enjoy!!**

**And ponies1998, get another gold star, for guessing right...that's two in a row...**

**Chapter 12 Kagome**

**Last of the wilds**

I lay upon the cold, damp and hard ground, it was terribly uncomfortable, it felt like the tiled flooring of my sire's palace. Did I per chance roll-out of my futon, after what felt like a hellish and real nightmare? It was so vivid, and my body ached as such, was it all an illusion, created by my sub-conscious? As my sense began to awaken, I smelt sodden wood, and the coppery tones of blood, so much blood – my blood. I opened my eyes, yet there was no light, tried to move my body from it's most uncomfortable positioning, but blinding pain radiated throughout my entire body, causing me to scream out in pain. Why?

I opened my eyes once again, searching for any stream of light, but there was none, the air was thick and heavy, as though there was a vapour around me, which would mean, that I was deep underground, that there had to be high walls around my person. It was cold, but the cold of a breeze from the north, it was a deathly chill, of a graveyard, it was then that I shivered, this was in fear, pure unadulterated fear. I was laying in a tomb, a crypt, my own death-bed. But Why? The same questioned echoed in my mind once again, what happened?

Inu...yasha

_We were attacked...I lifted Inuyasha up into a tree branch as the first wolf, the one that had already bitten me attacked again. It gripped my wrist tearing at the flesh. I winced at the blood, yet I had to protect Inuyasha, as best I could._

_That's right I remember, I and the wolves danced together in a flow of red blood and fur, one wolf was finally shredded to ribbons the other two approaching, snarling and growling all the more. I was sporting a nasty gash along my ribcage, as the claws of one wolf had slashed me, it was deep, very deep, it would take at least a few weeks to heal. I had another long deep wound shredding my thigh, the pain, it sent me crashing down on one knee, unable to sustain any weight upon it at all. But lucky enough for me, the wolf that I had managed to kill got as good as I had received, it had a long deep fatal gash along its belly, one of its back legs savaged beyond repair, and it's throat ripped out._

I lay perfectly still as the memories pounded against my mind, the pain from the wounds that I received excruciatingly painful, making their presence felt once again with renewed vigour. I wanted to stop these painful memoires, yet they were like a stream, ever flowing.

"_Inuyasha. I want you to listen carefully. stay in that tree until its safe. I need you to call your father and brother for me. I'm going to lead them away from you, can you do that?"_

tears stung at my eyes, as more pain radiated from my already aware wounds, yet I knew that this was likely to be the light of it, that there was much more to come, it frightened me more than anything, knowing that great tremendous pain was coming. I called out in vein, as the memory of myself actually doing the same thing, only in a mantra within y mind, replayed, the words that etched into my soul as I ran for my very life.

"_Sesshoumaru please, help me_"

That's enough please, I cannot take anymore. I could feel my soul screaming out in the tremendous pain that I was soon to once again feel the blunt end of, it knew, and I was to be made aware of it also. I could feel my muscles constricting and ache, as though they had been running for a long length of time, running, running, running.

_That's right I was being chased, by...by...What is it, I cannot remember? My right foot slipped into a root, twisting and roughly yanking it. A red hot searing heat and immense pain shot up through my ankle, causing me to meet the ground, palms first. my left hip slammed into the forest floor, shooting pain up my spine rendering me immobile for a few seconds. It was all they needed, the things that were chasing me, the things that I was leading away from Inuyasha. All I could do was whimper in absolute agony as I couldn't move my body._

The thundering pain of those wounds shook my body in a spasm of pain, my teeth clenched together, my fists pulled tightly into themselves, as the pain became too overpowering. I could feel my consciousness slipping from myself, as though I were falling into a pit of pain, undiluted pain.

The the most peculiar thing happened, It was as though I had been pulled into my nightmare once again, standing on the side lines, although I could not move, I could see myself, cowering on the ground, complete fear clouding my eyes, as I stared into the eyes of those who were about to kill me. Now I remember, they were rabid wolves, wolves that belonged to my uncle Kiros.I watched as an outsider, an outsider to my own death, my own pain, it was remarkable, yet I felt everything renewed, every scratch found it's way upon my flesh, every sensation crawled its way into my mind. I may have been watching, but I was reliving the entire ordeal.

_The first wolf pounced, claws out, snarling, saliva dripping from its fangs. I raised an arm to shield my face, the fangs of the wolf sank deep into my arm, yanking and pulling it away from me. _

I screamed once again, as the skin upon my arm split apart, revealing a long bloody gash, the tearing sound of my own flesh resounding in my ears, it terrified me. I didn't want to know any more, I was totally frightened, yet it continued.

_Another wolf sunk its teeth into my opposite shoulder, ripping and pulling against the other wolf. The third which was the one that had killed Izaiyoi took my calf and began to pull against the other wolves. _

I stood in perfect stillness, only my screams actually leaving my mouth, yet they were not any louder than the sound of my flesh tearing in my own ears, the blood in my veins pouring onto the ground beneath me, nor my own heart thumping in my head, begging to be stopped.

_I was being shredded and ripped apart by three ravenous wolves. And I screamed in total agony as my flesh tore, my limbs being savaged by my Uncles wolves._

I could feel myself being pulled out of my subconscious state, my stomach wretched and flipped continuously, suddenly the pain of all my injuries hit me full pelt, I screamed, and screamed, and screamed. It hurt so much, it was unbearable. Tears fell from my eyes uncontrollably, I cried to the point of insanity, it hurt to breathe, I struggled immensely, yet it was torture, the pain, you could not understand. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness, when a light entered my darkness, at first I thought it was a trick, played by the blinding pain. But there was actual light above me, I struggled to look above, my neck searing with the injury, I was in a deep hole, that was for sure, but there was someone looking down at me, with a light in their hand.

The light scarcely touched me, but it was there, I squinted yet whimpered as the pain took another hold of me, then the being spoke. "_We have been expecting you. I shall return in a few hours." _The being with the light, the only source of light pulled away from me, I could just barely make out the steps, as it walked away, then the light disappeared once again, and I was lost within the darkness.

I was dead, or at least dying, I reached out into the darkness, my fingers curling around themselves, around the nothingness, and as another wave of pain hit me full force, and the realisation that I was once again alone, I screamed. My heart shattering scream echoed all around me, pounding in my ears, soaking myself with anger, pity and despair, and a never-ending pain. It was the last thing I heard as I slipped into unconsciousness.

I awoke to the numbing pain, of my injuries. It seemed to be if I kept perfectly still the pain would eventually subside, yet if I moved anything more than an eyelash the pain would whack me once more, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to do anything, yet I was sorely uncomfortable.

It was silent. Deathly silent.

It was the silence that frightened me the most, there was no sound of anything, just pure total silence, the only thing breaking that unearthly sound was my own heart, whimpering, and noisy breathing. I wept in the bottom of my dark tomb, my sobs and tears adding another sound to the eerie silence, and another pain to add to those within my soul. Assaults of tears cascaded down my face, it even felt as though my heart and soul were crying beside me. I was aware of my completeness, that my other self had returned, yet she was locked away behind the pain, unable to surface, and I felt alone once again.

I thought it was odd, that I could feel my heart beating, that I could feel as though it were crying, could it be possible for a heart to beat after death? Like a heart for the dead? A spirit heart? It was an unusual sensation, once that I could never share with anyone.

I could hear movement above me for the first time in ages, I could make out the sound of wood sliding open, and a light filled the area above me once again. This time it was brighter, and the being above didn't need another source of light in their hand. I saw a young boy peer over the lip of my deep tomb, was this my guide through the lands of the dead? A small human child, who was no more than eight summers old?

Once again to my own fault, I tried to move, to gain a better view of this peculiar child, my body refused to oblige sending me warnings of the agony once again. Instead I tried to speak, but my vocal chords felt raw and ragged from the screaming. So instead I placed my head upon my hand, and closed my eyes all the while thinking of my dear father.

--

I appeared in a dream, although I knew it could not have been mine, for I was dead, and the dead don't dream...or do they? I knew that the living could see the dead in their dreams, I had seen my own mother countless times, the last a mere eleven years ago when I slept on the peak of the mountain of challenges, and felt the warming aura of my departed mother.

No this had to be my father's dream, it was one of my sword lesson's, when I was without my baser self, and my father was teaching me to defend myself in battle with a weapon. I watched outside my own tortured body, watching like a shadow for better word, as events happened around me, unable to speak, to move, to make myself present.

--

We had been sparring for better part of three hours, I was tired and sweaty, hungry and exhausted. I attacked ruthlessly against my father, swinging and arching the blade without thought. In one strike, in defence my father had disarmed me, my sword Ryousenai, the sword that belonged to my grandmother was thrown away from me, and clattered noisily against the wall of the dojo. I watched as my father raised the tip of the blade, of his own sword to the clavicle in my throat.

"_Never strike out of anger, your sword is an extension of your soul, like your baser self, lose your sword, lose your life_"

I watched everything as it happened around me, a tear slipped from my eye, and fell with a soft patter upon the tiled floor of the dojo. I whimpered as the pain strangled me once again, choking me in its swells of tears. "_Father_!" I screamed in my mind, yet it left my lips in a mere whisper, there was nothing more I wanted than to be held by my father, to feel his arms around me, his fingers running through my blackened hair. Somehow, that moment of pure want, of being alone and unnoticed I crumpled to my knees and sobbed my heart out. I collapsed to the floor, in the same undignified position, I was lying in in the tomb, painful and uncomfortable. I reached out, swallowing the pain for as long as possible, my fingertips extending towards my father, touching nothing but air. I watched as my own blood pooled around me, mirroring my efforts to touch, to be heard, to be seen.

As tears slipped unceremoniously from my eyes, my father stilled, turning slowly towards me. The old katana in his strong and old hands fell to the ground. Its metallic clang vibrating all around me.

"_Kagome_..." I could see it in his eyes, he had seen me. I watched as he approached, choking on words and baffled sobs. I saw him approach only two steps, then suddenly he disappeared. I screamed, and yelled, all I wanted was to be touched, to be comforted in a small way, and even that was denied to me. Small painful, prickling sensations assaulted my form, something was happening to my body, my conscious body. And so I awoke, I stared up at the lip of my tomb once again. That same small boy, was throwing small pebbles at me, in effort to wake me up, pulling me from my moment with my father.

I attempted once again to move, to berate this child for ruining my one chance with my father, and all I received was pain for my actions. I screamed out once more in agonising pain, the young boy cowered away from the mouth of my tunnel-like tomb. I heard a woman call, to which the young boy responded and left. Wherever I was, I was accustomed to the hours of the day. I knew of the rich reds of a sunset, the inky blue-blacks of a night sky and the bright oranges of a sunrise, as the door to the tomb had been left open when the boy left abruptly. It was around midday yesterday when the boy had pulled me from my dream with my father, the sunlight was bright, which is why he did not need the extra light.

I watched with calm interest as the light shifted to various hours of the day, and I concluded that I was not in a tomb, nor a crypt. I was in a well, a dried up well. I could not understand why I was laying at the bottom of a waterless well. I waited as the bright oranges assaulted my unusual resting place, reigniting it as though it were aflame. I listened intently as I heard the shuffling of footsteps approach the lip, and I gazed up to see the same boy once again staring at me.

"_Boy" _I called out, I could hear him shuffling, he peered deep within, and for the first time I noticed his jet black hair and brown eyes, small freckles over the bridge of his nose and his square shaped face.

"_Yes" _he replied in return, no doubted staring at me, with those childish eyes, that were calculating and wary of me. I tried to pull myself into a slight laying position, using my arms to support myself, as I looked up, the pain had not lessened, and I bit my tongue from crying out. The taste of blood in my mouth for the first time in ten years tasting, disgusting.

"_Please, boy. Tell me, how long have I been down here?" _I managed to choke out, as I spat my own blood from my mouth.

"_Two days, including today which has only just begun, its just a little after eight in the morning" _He answered. I began dragging my body into a kneeling position with much effort, and searing pain, but I was determined to force my body to comply, no matter how much it hurt. So I had only been dead a little over a day, no wonder why the wounds hurt so badly...

"_Boy, how did I get down here? I was in a forest the last time I knew" _I called up, my voice finally finding its place, and obeying. If I was not dead, but indeed alive, then I needed to get home, tell my father that I was waiting for him, that he could come for me.

"_You were sent here" _The boy replied

"_Sent here, I don't understand. What do you mean?" _I had to know, none of this was making any sense to me. I was confused, and slowly beginning to doubt myself. "_I need to know, am I dead?" _

"_No, you're alive" _he answered. My heart sped up a notch, my stomach flipping around, and an overwhelming sensation filled me, I wasn't dead. I clutched my hands to my heart, as tears of joy fell from my yes, a soft laugh erupting from my chest.

I am alive.

The boy suddenly left, after I went quiet for some time, he seemed to have left me to my self, to my hopes. A little food was placed inside a wicker basket, and lowered upon a rope, I was too giddy with joy to eat, so I left it. All my hopes and dreams suddenly building once again, I was so happy, all I needed to do, was get out of this waterless well, send a messenger to my father and go home. Simple.

No-one came after the boy had left his morning, I watched in silent fascination, a new profound awe at sunsets, that were unable to be seen, and midnight skies were beautiful, when you realise you're alive. I couldn't sleep at all, I was too excited, about going home, and seeing my father again, that I began to concentrate on nothing else. My body screamed for sleep, but I didn't want any, it was an hour after midnight, the third day, since I had been here. Something pulled at my subconscious, so I lay down upon my hands, that simple action roused a new wave of pain in my body, tearing and ripping open wounds that were closing, extremely slowly and excruciatingly painful. The act, of moving into a laying position, sent a knocking wave of pain coursing through every nerve in my body, one that knocked me out instantly.

I followed the tugging sensation in my soul, and in my moment of idiocy I brought upon myself, wave after wave of pain, choking screams from my being, and tears from my soul. What surprised me was that I was placed before Sesshoumaru. He was waist deep in water, the most naked I had ever seen him, was shirtless in the dojo, covered in a sheen of manly workout sweat, and now I was laying in his private bath chamber. Above the water. Once again I tried to move, causing yet more tremors of pain, it hurt so much that I thought I would sink into the water that I currently laying upon, and drown.

"_Sesshoumaru" _just like my father he looked at me, and I knew he could see me, but the pain, the pain was just unbearable.

"_Sesshoumaru please...help me...it hurts so much" _I whimpered, he came closer to me, placing his hands hesitantly upon my body, I heard a soft gasp from his lips, and watched as his face contorted into confusion. I wanted nothing more than to tell him, that I was alive, that I wanted him with all of my heart and bleeding soul, but for some reason I could not find my voice. I watched as a tear slipped from his eye. I had never seen him cry, never, yet here he was in front of me an uncontrollable tear falling down his beautiful face. It fell from his chin, falling towards my hand. A weird blue light, radiating that same unnatural yet warm feeling encompassed the tear drop, crystallising it. It fell into my hand, not before it pulled a strand of Sesshoumaru's silvered hair. I wrapped my fingers around it, not daring to let go.

I could feel myself being pulled into the conscious world abruptly, my body screaming in painful protests, if this was the last moment I was to see my beloved in a few weeks or even a month at the worst, I wanted him to believe I was alive, that I was waiting for him.

"_Promise me..." _But the overwhelming sense of dread filled my heart and soul, something was not right, why would I be projected in dreams if I were alive? Why would I be able to perform something such as someone who were dead would be able to perform?

"_you'll never forget me_" I wanted to add more, but someone was pulling me into my conscious mind, and I wanted to hold on to this image once more, if felt as though for some reason I would not see it again, that is what my soul was trying to tell me. And that hurt more than my wounds.

" _you baka, I could never, forget the one I love more than my own life. I promise you" _He whispered in return, I smiled lightly, although the feeling of sadness and heartache filled my soul, causing it to shatter around me, I closed my eyes as my own tears slipped from my eyes. Somehow it felt as though I were never going to see him again, that this was goodbye.

I awoke abruptly to being handled, someone had slung me over their shoulder and was carrying me up and out of the well, I could feel my body screaming out with the pain, biting my tongue, and whimpering in my agony I felt something cold as ice, and smooth rolling across my face. Carefully lifting one of my hands, and ignoring the bouts of sharp pains I looked at the object. I instantly stilled, it was Sesshoumaru's crystallised tear-drop, attached to a thread of his platinum silver hair. The world around me blacked into nothing as I fell into a shocked sleep.

--

The day that I'd been pulled out of the well, I was thrust upon a family of shrine keepers, there were currently three generations, an old man, his daughter, who in turn had a son 'the boy', and a baby girl in her arms.

"_Who are you? And where am I?" _I asked instantly having found my voice. The older man, sat me up, and began wiping my wounds with an unusual scented cloth, dipped in warm water, it was relaxing and calming. I watched in fascination as the wounds on my wrists were smothered with this cloth. Only to be completely healed in seconds. That is the wound itself, but the pain of it was still there, odd.

"_I am Fujitaka Higurashi, this is my daughter Ai, my grandson Souta and my grand-daughter Kikyo" _I nodded as I took in the information, however I was more fascinated by the unusual healing cloth, that removed the wound but not the pain.

"_your wounds have not healed, young one. They have merely been banished by the ointment. You sustained the wounds in your era, therefore they have been banished from sight until you return, however you will always feel the pain of them, as you can not heal them yourself. When you complete your duty and destiny, they will return." T_he woman, Ai spoke.That information caught my attention like a newborn huntress stalking a deer, or a stampede of rogue Youkai cattle. Messy.

"_Wait, era? Different to this one? And what duty, destiny do you speak of?"_ I was utterly confused, gaining me a migraine on top of the pains I already had stacked up.

"_You came from the Heinan era did you not?" _I nodded my head at Ai's statement.

"_It is the year 2008, you are presently in the city of Tokyo, which was built one thousand years after the Heinan era." _Ai continued, I was speechless, unable to process this ridiculous information.

"_Your duty is to protect my daughter Kikyo, until you both return to the past, it may be the Heinan era or another, that we do not know. All we know is that it will be the place that your destiny needs to be fulfilled. Only the heavens will decide" _

I laughed, clutching my sides in mocking hysterics, they were a bunch of lunatics. A different era, a time period that did not exist for over a thousand years, in an imaginary city, Tokyo was it. I was all complete and utter madness. "_That is the most pathetic lie I have ever heard" _I continued to laugh, although the pain from my hysteria was beginning to nip at my senses once again.

A huge roaring sound pierced the air around me, I immediately stopped laughing and clasped my hands over my ears tightly in desperation to stop the ear splitting noise. I looked above into the clouds, thinking that an evil Youkai was approaching. Instead a peculiar metal thing flew higher and higher into the sky, its screeching sounds causing the atmosphere to ripple in it wake. It was huge, most certainly larger than most of the Youkai court in their full forms. It was scary, I was actually petrified of this unusual metallic monster.

"_What the hell is that!" _I yelled, watching as some form of fire erupted behind it, causing it to speed off into the clouds, until it was no longer seen.

"_That is an aeroplane, more specifically Concorde" _The boy Souta replied. "_Concorde is the pride of Great Britain, a country thats..."_

"_Souta enough" _Fujitaka branded, to which the boy instantly stilled.

"_you weren't kidding were you?I'm not in my era any more am I?" _I could feel my resolve cracking, my heart shattering and my soul crumbling. I flared my aura wide, at least as wide as my injuries would allow me to. What I felt struck fear, despair and loneliness deep into my heart and soul.

No Youkai, only ningen's.

I broke into uncontrollable fits of sobs. "_Please I want to go home. Please I don't want to stay here, send me home, send me home" _I broke down in front of them all. Ai placed her arm around me, in effort to console me, but her words only caused more pain, a pain I would not heal from

"_There is no way for you to return. You are to remain here, with us. Until it is time" ._

Fujitaka escorted me inside, I was numb, shocked unable to speak. The young boy Souta ran ahead opening doors for his grand sire. I was alone, alone and in a place, a time not my own. They sat me down upon a large pillow type thing, it was high off the ground, pillows placed for extra comfort. It was made of leather, not the usual style of seating attire. The ideals of my era, of my time, my home caused bile to rise up my throat and my stomach to knot, whilst flipping.

"_Please I need to know. What happened to my father?" _I knew of the plots to kill him, from my uncle Kiros, I begged and pleaded in the recesses of my mind that he was not killed. To which Kaya pleaded beside me. The first time I had heard her in my mind, since arriving at this kami forsaken place. That one question though caused the bile to rise higher, I was struggling to keep it down.

"_events from our past, and your future cannot be revealed to you. For when you return, you could change the course of history. I'm truly sorry. To them in your era, you are dead. I can tell you that much,. That you had a funeral fit for an empress" _Ai revealed

Tears fell uncontrollably from my eyes, I bolted from my seated position ignoring the blinding pain as best I could, I ran as fast as I could out of the door, into the fourth morning's sunrise. I dropped to my knees, and as the pain hit me wave after wave, I vomited, spilling the rancid bile over the autumn grass.

I could feel their scrutinising, and pitiful gazes upon my back, but I no longer cared. Here I was not a Tai-youkai, nor was I heiress to the south-western kingdom, I was not a intended mate to the most talented Youkai lord of the western Kingdom. I was nothing more than a Youkai female, thrust through time to protect a ningen. This is my cursed fate. I wish I had truly died. For now my fate rests in the hands of a ningen child.

A ningen girl named Kikyo.

--

Gothic Pain.

**Wow I've been typing this for three and a half hours. The next chapter is almost finished on paper, just editing and checking that I've got all the right stuff, stuff that I hope you'll enjoy.**

**As before the chapter was based on Sesshoumaru, this was based purely on Kagome...have you noticed how time moves for them, if you figure It out, and let me know you get a gold star!**

**Now onto reviews and Thank-you's**

**Juusan'ya – **Always there to help out!!

**JammyDodger217 – **I'm sorry I confused you a little about what I said before...Kagome will always know that she is a Youkai, however, she can never tell anyone, when she finally returns. The how's will be explained don't you worry. Inu no tashio and Kiyoye will not die in my fic! I need them for later!

**Just-let-me-go –** your welcome for the tissues! No the Haori and Hakama Kagome made are not the ones from the series, unfortunately something's gonna happen to those ones to send our dear Sesshy over the edge. But nice idea though.

**Kaidaia the runaway Advent – **thank you very much for your review!

**Sugar0o – **I hope this one loaded for you...if you have any more troubles FFPM me and I'll email the chapter to you instead. Thank you for your review, love triangles...maybe, although I'm not telling!! Lol, many thanks.

**Ponies1998 – **once again Ponies got part of the story! Well done!! You are on the same wave length as me! Woop woop...as for changing your name, go to your account, then where it says edit on your pen name, click on that, scroll down, change and save. Done! - if you do change it, let me know who you are with the new name. Thanks and good luck!

**Inuyasha1818 – **thank you, I needed some intense stuff for Sesshoumaru, I hope it was the same for Kagome...here's a tissue!

**Thanks to you seven Your awesome and I luvs ya all for reviewing!!**


	14. A Rift in Time

Before you read this chapter I just wanna say please please please, read KazunaPikachu's story Memory's shadow – It's awesome!

**Chapter 13**

**Last of the Wilds**

**Chapter title: **

**Sesshoumaru and Kagome a Rift through time**

**Sesshoumaru**

It had been seven days since my watery vision of Kagome, and yet there was still no trace of her anywhere. I had moved the garrison through the lands of my father, into the divided lands of the south. We took rest on the eighth night in Lord Taro's palace, where I prayed to the kami's that Kagome's spirit would visit me again. But she didn't come.

On the morning of the ninth day, under my command, I ordered my fathers men, flying the silver and white flags of the west to march through the forest of blood, to the neighbouring kingdom of the south-east. It would take at least five days to reach Kiros' Kingdom. The morale of my fathers men was reasonably high, they held themselves with an air of grace and confidence that we would find the body of my deceased beloved.

As we wandered through small villages that were under the rule of Taro, it was evident that small flags of the Lord were flying at half mast, in their condolence. I watched with silent awe as the villagers knelt in respect for myself and the garrison of the West as we walked through. Every village was the same, we passed through at least twenty or so small villages, and all were telling the same story.

They were all knelt upon the ground, stopping their duties to themselves to pay respects to myself and my men. The village elders home in the centre of the small village, flying the flag at half mast. I could not fathom these humans, they mourned a Youkai they did not truly know, prayed for her spirit to find peace in the netherworld, yet I wondered how many of these humans knew of her heritage, knew that her ancestors were slaughtered by the Kami's because they fed upon the blood of mortals and Youkai alike? Had any one of these pathetic villagers actually met her when she were alive? I doubt it.

We searched every stream, every brook and lake. Under every wooden confinement, bride or small hut by any embodiment of water. All homes by the embankment were searched with a fine golden comb, especially those that were shrouded from the light. However all our efforts returned with the same answer, nothing. Many an occasion I questioned the two headed dragon steed, that once belonged to my beloved, however they too had no sign of her. It was as though she had completely disappeared from the lands altogether.

**Kagome**

It was approaching high noon, only seven hours after finding out I was alone, that I was the only Youkai left in this world. I was out of my league, kept in a shrine. Shrine's were usually places of mikos and houshi's, and to say that I was a little perturbed would be a fair assumption. I had been outside all morning, tears falling down my ivory cheeks as I played with my beloved's crystal tear that hung from around my neck, the only thing besides my love for him, that I had left.

I was numb from the pain of my hidden wounds. I no longer felt the undeniable and indescribable agony as I shifted on my ankles, whilst I knelt in front of the Goshinboku. I was totally transfixed to this one place, my heart shattering millions of times over, like a glass jewel being dropped from a height onto a solid stone, and made to shatter into tiny fragments, never to be pieced back together again.

Ai the human woman had attempted to console me, but I heard none of her words, nor felt her hands upon my flesh. I had closed my mind, body and soul to the world, and everything within it. I wanted to die, I prayed to the kami's above with all my being, to strike me down with lightning; the only thing that can truly kill a blood Inu-youkai, like they did my ancestors, instead the sun continued to shine on my face. Damnable Kami's never listen, always mocking.

**Sesshoumaru**

It had been a further five days travel from Taro's kingdom, but we finally reached the border between the divided kingdoms of the south. We set up a camp just outside the forest of the damned. It was said that due to Kiro's disapproval of his father's heritage, everything he touched would turn to ruin. He ruled his lands, known as the ruler without compassion, as he was rumoured to have murdered his first mate as she bore him a 'damned' pup, a blood Inu. His second mate, Valane a Black Kitsune, bore Kiros two sons, both a mixed race of Inu and Kitsune, neither sharing the blood heritage.

He openly told his mates when he took them to his futon, that if they bore him any blood pups, they and the mother would be killed, to say that was unreasonable, because Kiros himself was the reason they had this trait, as his father was a true blood Inu, but Kiros didn't care. The thought turned to my Kagome, If we had been able to settle down, and we had pups of our own, I would never harm them because of their breeding, I would be honoured to have anything of Kagome's.

The kingdom beyond the forest of the damned was entitled the kingdom of the condemned. I heard storied from my father as pup that mercenaries and bandits lived within Kiros Kingdom with ease, they would pillage Taro's lands for wealth and money, then flee into Kiros' kingdom for safety, knowing that Taro would never venture within. I heard that murderers and assassins regularly patrolled the lands, and would not hesitate to kill anything, or anyone for sport. The land was in upheaval and Kiros didn't care.

We took in turns to rest, although everyone was on high alert with any sound that pierced the silent night, we slept with a hand on a weapon, and our minds treading the precipice of awake and asleep. It was truly uncomfortable. Lord Taro had given us his blessings along with many rations for the coming journey of cured dry meat and rice balls. It was greatly accepted, with a promise that regardless of our findings, all information would be relayed to Taro.

Dawn approached swiftly, and again there was no sign of Kagome in my dreams, hopes of seeing her after these last fourteen days were beginning to dilute within my mind, the unshakable feeling of dread and disappointment ripping at my senses.

The garrison packed up swiftly, I saddled Ah-Un and sat upon their back, riding Kagome's hell beast leading my father's men into the South-eastern Territory.

**Kagome**

I continued to sit upon my knees, staring at the Goshinboku tree in the centre of the shrine, silently praying to anyone that could hear my heartbreaking pleas. The sun had slowly arched its way across the sky, meaning that only another five hours had passed. I watched as another two passed just as slowly, painting it in beautiful reds and oranges. It seemed to me that time was moving far too slowly, that my days here in this place would be full of torture and suffering, and no-one truly understood nor cared.

'_Please, what happened to my father?' _I silently prayed to the heavens hoping that any one of my silent prayers for answers would be acknowledged.

'_Did my father lead a prosperous life, after my 'death' Did he manage to reunite the lands of the South?' _I silently hoped that he had not suffered too much, that he overthrew Kiros, and ruled the entire Southern Kingdom as he should have in the very beginning.

_'What happened to Tashio and Kiyoye, did thay manage to find a way to have more pups?' _I prayed with my crumbling soul that they had found a way to have more, more pups would bring them both joy and happiness after the death of Izaiyoi, and their eldest being of leaving age shortly.

'_Did Inuyasha survive to be an Adult?' _It was commonly known that hanyou did not live for a very long period of time, and I silently feared that he had perished.

'_Or did he become an adult, mate and have offspring? What were they? Hanyou? Human? Or something completely different?' _After thinking about Inuyasha, all thoughts suddenly turned to his brother, to the one I loved with all my heart and soul.

'_Did Sesshoumaru move on with his life? Did he become the great conqueror I knew he would be?' _I knew deep in my heart of hearts that Sesshoumaru was destined to rule the West in a manner beyond that of his sire. But no matter how much I tried to will it away two small questions pulled and tugged at my insides.

_'Did Sesshoumaru find a mate? Did he and his mate have pups?' _It was the one thing I wanted to give Sesshoumaru, a pup that was ours, our creation of our love, our bond to each other. Now it would never come to pass.

Those last two questions, threw my heart into further despair, as tears slipped down my cheeks uncontrollably. I couldn't stop myself, nor would I, I hurt in a fashion no-one would understand. I had lost everything in the space of a day.

"_Sesshoumaru..." _I unconsciously whispered, as my heart shattered into tiny fragments around my torn and beaten soul.

**Sesshoumaru**

Two days were spent carefully checking the south-eastern kingdom. Kiros the damned Lord of the kingdom we were currently walking around, the Lord who conspired against his own brother Taro, and Taro's daughter Kagome. Helped in all sense of the word, he leant his garrisons to assist my own in the search around the kingdom. He offered us food and shelter within his palace, to which I immediately declined. Kiros was a shifty character, not to be taken lightly, nor trusted. At all. He was certainly helpful, too helpful, I had a sneaking suspicion that he was indeed hiding something.

All the Lords of the lands knew of the conspiring to overthrow Taro, by using Kagome, that harming her was on his agenda. Was Kiros behind the attacks on Kagome and Izaiyoi? Was Kagome indeed alive and being held captive, hidden beyond our eyes, and noses? So many questions, and he certainly would not tell the truth behind that answers.

Ah-Un shifted underneath me, grumbling and growling in their own dialect. Having phased out and lost within my own musings and searching. I didn't understand them, however they were suddenly bounding towards the gates of the South-eastern Kingdom to the forest of the damned at high speed.

My fathers men, looked noticing that Ah-Un and I were speeding off in another direction heading away from Lord Kiros. They dropped everything and followed, due to the hell beasts speed, most of them had to fully transform to keep up. I never saw the victorious grin that settled upon his features, but I could feel it in his aura. He thought he had won, that I had set the beast into a high speed lightning infused gallop away from the Kingdom.

To anyone in our path, we would've appeared the most frightening specticle in the land, A two headed hell dragon running at high speed almost flying with lightning sparking around their legs. Myself sat upon the beast, with twenty or so Large Inu Youkai in full form running just behind us.

**Kagome**

The sun had set, the oranges seeped into deep magenta, and the reds into purples, then finally into dark blues and soft blacks. My world was plunged once more into darkness, It matched the darkness of my numb mind perfectly. Even the moon offered no support for she also hid from view, turning her graceful back on me. I had not moved from my perch opposite the Goshinboku tree, not even when it began to pour with the night rain. The cold tears of the heavens was the only comfort to me, and I enjoyed it tears that soothed my aching soul.

Closing my eyes, and stilling my numb heart. I blocked out the callings and conversation of Ai and Fujitaka. Although I could feel something within me, it was light at first, but as the hours bore on, it got stronger and stronger. It was as if something was calling to me, approaching me, pleading with me to stay a little longer, that they were coming. But it was odd, It was coming towards me at a high speed with increasing power, yet it was undetectable to my keen senses. It was beyond space and time, but so close. I couldn't explain it.

For the first time in seventeen hours I stood on shaky legs, my eyes now transfixed on the shabby well house, and the gate to which brought me to this hellish world beyond it. I waited in silence as the overwhelming feeling got increasingly stronger, the rain never ceased falling. I was soaked from head head to foot, but I didn't care. Something deep within my soul was reaching out to me, calling me. So I continued to wait, never moving, never speaking, I just waited in the rain.

If it were possible, but for the thick heavy rain clouds, the sun would be shining brightly. It was roughly around five in the morning. I slowly approached the well house, the door was still open, I didn't have the courage to close it, for closing it would mean that I definitely was stuck here with no return. That I was never to see my father or Sesshoumaru again. I couldn't face that fact. I entered the small housing, and look deep into the inky depths of the well, nothingness met my enquiring mind, then suddenly my heartbeat quickened, someone was there, calling out to me, and for a brief moment I felt him, Sesshoumaru.

Without hesitation I leapt into the well once again, the scent of my own blood piounded at my senses, as well as earth sodden wood. I dropped to my knees, clawing at the ground, tears falling down my face anew.

"SESSHOUMARU!" I yelled with all my heart.

**Sesshoumaru**

For some reason only known to Ah and Un, we swiftly travelled back towards the lands of Lord Taro, the lands of Blood. Never never stopped once, despite my efforts to stop their mad dash into the forest and across borders, my father's men were tired and in need of water, yet Ah-Un both continued to fly across the land on their lightning sparks, barely touching the earth beneath us. I managed to ask them, whilst holding on due the speed, why they were acting in such a manner, why they wouldn't stop, a single name was grumbled in their dialect, one I knew no matter what language it was in, Kagome.

They had felt her in their special connection. I was amazed, we had travelled seven days away from the Kingdom of Blood, and they felt her at that distance. I continued edging them on faster, faster, faster. Oddly enough It had taken us seventeen days to travel into the heart of the South-eastern Kingdom and only eight days to return to the forest where I last saw my beloved, to the well that lay beyond a small village. The first village we searched.

I dismounted Ah-Un, as the dragon peered into a deep well, It was shrouded in inky darkness, out of all sunlight, the bone-eaters well, thoughts raced within my mind as my other self supplied me with the facts.

'_Dark and wooden' _I was a fool, it was here all along, the well where Kagome's body had been discarded by that Ningen. I pulled the heads of Ah and Un away, so I could drop myself down inside. It was a fairly long descent, but I finally touched the bottom, slowly feeling around with my foot, the atmosphere was cold and lifeless, the ground flat and saturated with the scent of her blood.

"_Sesshoumaru!..." _I heard my name whisper tenderly in my ear, felt my heart being pulled, my hair moved around eerily as a flurry of chilling wind brushed past me. It was her voice, Kagome. But there was nothing here, no remains, no corpse, Nothing but eerie darkness and ghostly whispers.

I remained down in the darkness for two hours, allowing my eyes to adjust to the poor light, hoping that maybe she had crawled into a corner, that, that was the reason I couldn't fel her with my foot shuffling. But that wasn't the case. There truly was nothing here. And so I said my goodbyes, into the inky depths of my Kagome's final place, she was known to be placed. With that I jumped out of the well, and turned by back to it.

**Kagome**

I clawed at the ground ruthlessly, I could feel Sesshoumaru's presence, although I could not understand nor explain why I did. The soul sensation was clearly that of Ah and Un, my hell beast. Which meant that my beautiful two headed dragon steed was in Sesshoumaru's company now. That thought made me happy, that my friend would have a life with Sesshoumaru.

After a mere two minutes, Sesshoumaru's presence disappeared from the bottom of the well, although I could still feel Ah-un just outside. Swiftly I effortlessly jumped, despite the aching pains of my injuries out of the well, following Ah-un's unique presence. The rain continued to fall over me, the tears from the heavens no longer feeling mocking, they just felt cold and heavy before, now they were almost warm and assuring. I closed my eyes, and flowed my Youki through Ah-Un's, grasping it, touching it with my hands, admiring the texture and the coolness, with my mind and my heart I called out to them.

**Sesshoumaru**

I landed outside the well disappointed and angry at myself, that I had allowed myself to become so assured that Kagome was down there. My father's men could sense it in my aura and in my posture that I was deeply saddened, not one of them daring to speak, to which I was silently grateful. Another chilling flurry of wind, the same that touched me in the well brushed past us all, like cold hands trailing across hot skin. Sakura petals from the nearby Goshinboku sapling as well as others floated upon the breeze.

The wind began to encircle us, the petals forming a huge ring of pink and white, it was almost unearthly, yet natural, it was peculiar. I grabbed the reigns of Ah and Un, I was no closer to finding Kagome,and the month was nearly over. It was time to return home unsuccessful, to leave her memory in my mind at rest, never to speak her name again.

The head of Ah pulled away from my hold on his reigns, his muzzle touching his neck as though someone was petting him, and he himself was nuzzling that hand. Un lowered his head lowly, twitching his huge head from side to side, as though he too was being touched in a manner that he liked. The chilling breeze ran warm, the Sakura petals that encircled us drew closer. Some broke away and pulled themselves into a small whirlwind in front of Ah Un.

"_Ah-Un" _A soft whisper echoed in the eerie silence, every one of my fathers men, and I myself had heard it, yet no-one dared to say her name. Ah-Un the beast of hell both closed their eyes and growled lowly in a comforting fashion, they heads both moving together as they were being touched. Myself and my fathers men watching carefully, and listening intently.

The swirls of Sakura blossoms that formed in front of the two headed dragon launched themselves together, swirling tighter and faster, an infusion of pinks and whites, twisted into a small five foot six form, a form who's petal hands were touching the dragon. Everyone including myself were speechless, it appeared evident that we had truly found my intended's resting place. That her body had disappeared, but her spirit remained, waiting to be found. That Ah-Un were right, she was here.

**Kagome**

My hand touched cold and wet scales, tough leathery skin, that I knew belonged to my beautiful dragon, the rain beat continuously against my skin, I could see myself in another place, another time, I could see Ah-Un at the the other end of my finger tips, and hear quiet whispers all around me.

I felt warm, whole but incomplete, heavy yet feather-light, I was soaked yet dry. It was as if I had stepped out of my body shrouded in silk, but still within my own, I smiled even though it had no form. It was a totally unnatural and unnerving sensation, it frightened me, but also at the same time offered me comfort.

"_Ah-Un, I need you to listen to me. I want you to stay with Sesshoumaru, protect him, watch over him, remain forever loyal to him, as you did me" _I asked in my own voice, hoping it would reach him, I heard their growls of acknowledgement, so I shifted into their own language, the language of the twin-heads "_When I return...find me...I am not dead, just lost, unable to return just yet." _I opened my eyes to my Youkai forsaken world, a world that seemed always shrouded in darkness and storms, as more tears of my own threatened to flow from my eyes and join those from the heavens. It was then that I saw my Ah-Un, they were standing directly before me, underneath my fingertips, perfectly outlined in their body by the falling rain, a body without a body, in a time they should not be in, like I myself was, when I was before them.

"_I promise to find you mistress" _Ah replied

"_and I promise never to give up, no matter how long you take to return_" Un replied

I smiled, closing my eyes and following the connection to my beautiful companion, thanking them with a kiss and a tender caress. I held my heart together as I turned and followed Sesshoumaru's youki, no matter how much it hurt, it needed to be done, I couldn't hurt him any longer, I couldn't be selfish, he deserved a chance at life.

**Sesshoumaru**

I had heard most of what Kagome had said to Ah-Un, albeit the words were mere whispers, and my sensitive hearing even was strained. She had asked the beast to remain with me, to protect me, to stay loyal to me, she was handing her prised and most favoured beast to me. But it was the last piece she had said in their language, something I could not understand for I knew little about the language, to Kagome's vast knowledge. But whatever it was, both Ah and Un agreed to something, I felt as though there was a promise being made that I was to be kept in the dark about, maybe I was just being paranoid. I was delighted when her spirit for came to me, although I could see the pain surrounding it. Her petal hands were placed onto my chest, as she tucked herself under my chin, like she always did when she was saddened by something. It was my way of comforting her, yet I could feel no comfort being accepted, only pain, and heartache. One had trailed my cheek, the petals were cold and wet, as though they were in a midst of a downpour, yet it was warm and sunny.

"_Sesshoumaru..." _Her tender voice nothing more than a barely audible whisper, I could hear the pain and torture in just my name, the deep heart shattering sensation that this was it, that this was my goodbye. "_Thank you for never giving up. Aishiteru. I hope you have a wonderful life, I am sorry that I cannot be a part of it, goodbye my love." _I wanted nothing more in my own life, than to end it right here and now, as tears flowed down my cheeks, my heart shattering anew. Kagome was my life, a life I could not live without her. Without Kagome my life meant nothing, it would be cold and lonely. "_Forgive me the pain I've just caused you..." _The flower petals exploded, the circular petals around us falling to the ground like a snow flurry, the warm wind stopped and all was still once again, Kagome had gone, for good this time.

I felt alone. Truly alone.

**Kagome**

I dropped to my knees in a hysterical fit of sobs and wails, my gut contorting against my being, my heart shattering all around me. I didn't know how long I would be here, in this awful world, whether or not I would one day be allowed to return to my own. All I knew, was that I loved Sesshoumaru so much, that I couldn't make him wait for an eternity for me, that I had to let him go. He had a life, a life he could live, without torture and regret, a life he could live without knowing I was alive and trapped somewhere else to help fulfil a prophesy. I couldn't make him suffer through that. He deserved happiness, even if I lost everything, and Sesshoumaru was my everything. And for the first time after my realisation of this awful world that was not my own,

I felt alone. Truly alone.

Despite the tears in my eyes, and the knots in my heart and gut, I grabbed the muddy earth between my fingertips, grasping it tightly as I made a promise to the heavens, to myself, but most importantly to my love, to Sesshoumaru.

"B_y the blood in my veins_

_and the bowed red branches of Goshinboku_

_that bent their blossoms through time_

_I bow my head, heavy _

_with sorrow for my lost lover._

_By the blood of my Kin_

_And the unceasing sorrow in my heart_

_Do I swear, Sesshoumaru_

_Son of Inu-Tashio and Kiyoye_

_To one day return to you_

_and fulfil my birthright_

_Forever, forever"_

**Well my ladies and gents, if your not weeping now, then I've failed at this slightly weepy moment between Kags and Sesshy, but don't worry, she has made a promise to return and she has to become stronger yet. This will also give Sesshoumaru's character a little time to develop.**

I apologise for the delay, I've been mega busy, this chapter was 7pages on word without reviews, so I made it extra long as an apology.

**Okay onto reviews**

**JammyDodger217 – **I can't give away the chapter plot line, as well as the story, just yet. And Kagome is not a reincarnation of Kikyo. Although Inuyasha will make a reference Spoiler, also please read the next answer to the reviewer below.

**Just-let-me-go – **Something is going to happen to the Hakama and Haori Kagome made, to result in a family feud...that's a chapter taster to come, its also a slight spoiler as to what's going to happen to Sesshy.

**Kaidaia the runaway advent – **Thank you very much

**Inuyasha1818 – **That's the end of the tears for now, now comes the making themselves stronger sessions! They'll get to bump into each other soon. But not full on, face to face.

**Lady of Dreams and Nightmares – **Hey I like the new pen-name!! Okay, you once again got the main idea correct...WOOT you're awesome.

**Musouka. Dreamer – **Hey, another reviewer who's got the main gist of the storyline. All questions will be answered in the next 1-2 chapters, as to how Ai knew Kagome was coming, and what is going to happen in relation to Kikyo in the past. As for Kaya, something bad's gonna happen, to make the whole, Sesshy not know Kagome when she comes back thingy...you'll understand soon enough.

**Lunamoon12 – **Thank you very much, glad your enjoying it.

**Sugar0o – **Please don't kill me!! (Runs away and hides behind the sofa) Don't worry in the next chappie, Kags will go against fate, just bending the rules a little. Spoiler – Kags has a major fate decision to make in about 3-4 chapters time, will she shove it up Kikyo's butt or follow it?? Bet you can guess!

--

**Mega huge imaginary bumper sticker to Lady of Dreams and nightmares** – who discovered the time flow between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. For every hour in Kagome's world – A day in Sesshoumaru's, and for every day in Kagome's – A month in Sesshoumaru's.

That's it for now, Review away my little dust bunnies..and I will return with another chapter next month (Which is like only two days away!! OMG, Christmas will be here soon ARGH!)


	15. An Untold truth

-1**Words: 7582**

**Last Of The Wilds**

**Chapter 14: An untold Truth revealed**

**- Journey**

They groaned. In the silence of the night, under the dewy light of the shining stars, Sesshoumaru heard the pitiful groans of Ah and Un. It wasn't the groan of tiredness, nor that of hunger that stirred him to look in their direction, but the groan of displeasure. He shifted on his silken cushion, and moved to pat the distressed twin headed Dragon.

"_I know, I'll miss her too. I have to give up the idea of her ever coming back_." Sesshoumaru responded to the beast, not understanding the real factor behind their combined anger. The heads of Ah and Un settled down, resting lightly into a slumber, reflecting upon the words of their mistress.

'_I'm not dead, but I cannot return. I am being kept here by force. I shall return some day, though I know not when. Please look out for me. I'm sorry_.'

Ah sighed deeply, followed by Un. Sesshoumaru glanced over them, they were a portrait of misery, both had pale complexions; their usually deep green hide was a garish green-off yellow colour, their eyes red-rimmed through anger and sorrow, their manes dishevelled and unkempt. If Kagome were alive and here, she would berate him for the terrible state of her beloved beast.

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to the stars, and watched the languid moon as she nestled herself into the night clouds above. '_Celestial deity of the lands below your gaze, please watch over my precious Kagome, who sits in your heavens, watching the world below, keep her safe, and happy. For one day we will be reunited, even if it is a long period that passes. Keep her perfect, in every memory, for my love will always fly itself to your embrace. I am truly lost without her, here in realm of the living. I know that I have not prayed to you in many years, but I plea that you hear my prayer now, your faithful servant under your grace, Son of Inu-Tashio, Sesshoumaru_.'

There was no response that the celestial deity had heard, nor acknowledged his prayer, Sesshoumaru watched as the moon snaked its way towards the earth, watched as the stars slowly disappeared under a blanket of pure sunlight. The sky a washed with crimson's and oranges, as the golden rays peered over the hills, and through the thick foliage of the forest. There was no sign at all, which sent the young Lord into further despair. Ah and Un gradually stirred from their fitful slumber, further displeased that they could not find their mistress in the realm of magic and enchantments, that they possessed.

No-one knew of the unique bond that Ah and Un shared with Kagome. The twin-headed beast was a pure deity reborn, one that was to protect the only surviving pure-blood kuroi Inu. Between the heads of Ah and Un, they had mastered their combined gift over time. They could follow their mistress into her dreams, or find her simply by reciting a long forgotten manna. One that would lead them to her, in a matter of moments. But something was preventing them from finding her, which lead the twin heads to believe, that she was no longer in Heinan Japan.

-- -- --

Kagome curled into the foetal position, she cared not that she was a noble youkai, the Last of the Wilds. At this particular moment in time, she was a lost pup, torn from the arms of her father, and the one she cared the most for in her entire life. Kagome broke down into endless sobs, her tears flowing with freedom that they would not have, had she been in her own time. Yes Kagome knew that she was no longer in the Heinan era, for the strange sounds ripping at the sky, and the loud metallic objects that sounded as though they sped through the countryside, without thought to the downpour that was occurring all around her.

The countryside itself seemed as though it had disappeared, the peaceful sounds of the trees, and nature drowned out, by the loud booms and clatters along stone and wood. Kagome became aware that an arm pulled itself around her, drawing her up into a sitting position, like a mother attempting to console her pup. She looked up with watery blue eyes, staring deep into sorrowful pools of brown. Almost like a puddle full of muddy water, understanding, and piteous towards her forlorn state. "_Come inside, I shall endeavour to make peace with you. To answer your questions to the best of my ability. So you can understand the reason you are here_.". It was that ningen woman once again. Kagome reluctantly stood, and followed her within the confines of her unusual home.

-- -- --

Sesshoumaru's contingent of men had moved out after first light. Walking the remainder of the way to the Palace of the Moon. Sesshoumaru walked alongside the twin headed beast, holding the reigns, though he knew that they would not run off. But it served as some semblance of sanity, the softened leather something tangible, that he knew he was still amongst the living, that this wasn't all some horrific nightmare. Although he wished it was, for a nightmare you would awaken from, and able to console. This was just… unbearable.

They walked across the uneven road to the palace of the Moon, it would take only two days from their current location, and Sesshoumaru was in no particular rush. For he knew the moment he set foot upon his fathers lands, he would finally have to accept that Kagome was never to be sought after again. As he promised. The men behind Lord Sesshoumaru, those on demon horse-back kicked up small clouds of dust as they continued, as the mid morning heat beat down. It was unseasonably hot, this time of year; the steeds complained not liking the dust nor the heat upon their hides. They were bred in the Southern country, a land that was significantly cooler, and wetter than the West. Yet as demonic steeds, they could accustom themselves to any climate in a matter of days. Which is what made Lord Taro's horses so popular in the trade markets, amongst nobles in all four kingdoms.

Sesshoumaru once again heard the disgruntled sighs from Ah and Un, only this time he paid them no heed. Ah and Un shifted, mentally speaking to on another in the silence of their combined mind. They expressed both anger and sadness at their mistress' decision to send them away, and telling them not to look for her, that she would in turn find them. They fully understood her reasoning; that she was lost into another place in time, being held against her free will. For some task that she did not know about. What and how long it would take, again she was left in the shadows. It was Ah-un's loyal disposition to believe that they would have found a way to reach her, had they remained untied to Sesshoumaru. By the morning they had both now come to a decision that their mistress did the right thing, that she was wise in her actions.

By later afternoon, Sesshoumaru was on the outskirts of his fathers lands. The soldiers perked up at the familiar surroundings of the Vale. It was a lush series of rich marsh and farmlands, governed by a small village under the rule of Inu Tashio. The seemingly endless series of streams that ran from the great mountain that the palace was nestled within, to the great moon lake, where it was fabled Lord Inu Tashio's great grand sire, was approached by the lunar kami herself, thus giving his descendants the mark of the deity, upon their brow. This usually peaceful and picturesque march through the lands was enough to brighten everyone's distressful day. However to Sesshoumaru, it only served as a painful reminder.

The marsh, always full of new life was one of Kagome's favourite places when she would visit the lands of the West, she was bathe in the cool waters of the Great Moon Lake to which she herself, looked as though she were the great Kami. The mountain in which his home was nestled in, reminded him of the challenge that both passed in the Eastern Kingdom of Lord Andrei. Everything about his home was a torment, yet at the same time a peaceful reminder of what once was.

Anyone could look at the sakura trees that lined the vale in peaceful serenity, and just see that. But to Sesshoumaru, they were her spirit, wandering free upon the winds, caressing those who travelled with her, protecting them from harm. They would look at the streams, and see water that was cold. To Sesshoumaru, that was her life, within her watery embodiment, she would provide life to those who needed her. She would sate thirst and stop the forest from dying. Yes Everything about his home was a perfect reminder, and because of that he made a promise to himself, that he would not be cooped up within the palace walls. He would always be outside, moving alongside Kagome's spirit. That way he would never be alone, and neither would she. They would never be able to touch, nor speak to one another, but they would always be together. That was enough, for he never wanted to forget her.

-- -- --

- **Know who I am**

Kagome was steered into a large room, which housed a long table, with some rather unusual seats, on high wooden legs. A shiny black box mounted upon a wooden beam, with smaller shiny black and silver boxes stacked underneath. Following Ai's encouragement to continue Kagome found her self being offered to sit upon a large oddly shaped cushion, raised from the ground to knee level. Sitting upon it, she noticed its comfort, yet that was the last thing she wanted from this ningen. All the 'deceased' Kuroi Inu wanted was to return home, to her father and to Sesshoumaru.

Drying her eyes on the back of her hand Kagome addressed the ningen woman once more, hoping to find the answers to her hellish nightmare that never had its end in sight.

"_Where am I? and what am I doing here?" _Kagome asked through her raspy voice, a voice that seemed as though it would never find joy in it ever again. Ai shifted nervously, raising her eyes to her own father, a signal that the older man took. He left the room leaving Kagome alone with this strange woman. A woman that seemed to keep silent all the while, not answering either of Kagome's rather simple questions.

The two of them sat still in the silence, never once looking at one another, the raging storm outside continuously making it presence known to all. Kagome heard the older male returning, oddly she could hear two heart beats. Slightly intrigued, Kagome rose her head and allowed her watery blue eyes to seek the old man, who was steadily approaching. Ai, who indeed noticed the Demon females reaction to the arrival of her daughter, breathed a slight sigh of relief. Her father entered the family room, placing his grand-daughter into her mother's arms, lovingly.

Kagome watched with interest at the arrival of this baby girl, she knew it was a girl by her scent, soft and light, yet there was something rather unusual about it. Something hiding beneath it, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Kagome felt somewhat uneasy, something deep within her cried out danger, but to what she didn't know. Suppressing her fear she peered at the child, barely a month old, and fast asleep.

"_You have yet to answer my questions human, to what is the reason I am here? And where exactly is here?" _Kagome asked once more, having found something to look at instead of the grown - simple minded humans in the room. Again the human woman made no hint as to a reply, instead she stood from her perch and made her way closer towards Kagome. Again the feeling of danger was nipping at her senses as she approached, something was sending her senses into alert mode. Ai placed her daughter into Kagome's arms, with a tender smile. Kagome, having plenty of experience with Inuyasha as a pup knew exactly how to handle a newborn. And soon was cradling her within her arms.

"_You are in the same place as you were before, therefore its not a case of where you are, but when. You are now currently 1000years in the future of when you were, by my guesses in your clothing. You resided in the Heinan era, did you not? This is the year 2008. The reason in which you were brought to us, is who's cradled in your arms right now. You have been sent to us, to protect my daughter. You are to be what we call here a Shirei. A guardian, protector to my child. For when you return to your time, it is your duty to protect her, for her birthright" _Ai eventually answered never once taking her eyes off Kagome, watching her intently. Kagome shifted nervously, her other self, her baser self in control of her blood raged actions; was screaming at her to put the child down, that the child was dangerous. But the real Kagome couldn't see beyond the danger, all she saw was a child, sleeping in her arms, a child that she would never have should she remain here.

"_And why would I protect this child? Why would this child be sent into the past? To a time that she is not from?" _She had to know, why a family would willingly tear themselves from their seemingly only daughter, to give her over to a youkai, a Kuroi blood Inu youkai for that matter. To protect? Ai shifted once more, Kagome could sense her fear as it drowned out everything else in her aura. There was something that the human woman was hiding from her, and whatever it was, it had something to do with her and the infant she was holding in her arms.

"_My daughter is to covet the Shikon no Tama, a jewel that shall be created in a war between youkai and humans. To the complete a prophesy, I cannot be sure of the full prophesy, but my daughter is to play a key role in protecting it." _Again Kagome could sniff out the untold truth that lay beneath her words, narrowing her eyes dangerously she made it abundantly clear exactly who she was and not to lie to her "_Human, know this; I am an Inu youkai. Inu youkai such as myself are blessed by the kami's to be able to know when someone is lying to us, and when someone is withholding precious information. You are doing both. Remember that I hold your daughter in my arms. You best start telling the whole truth, else I have found my midnight snack. You had best start from the beginning"_ Intense fear overwhelmed the human woman, for her eyes dropped instantly to her daughter, Kagome rocked the infant in her arms for emphasis that she was indeed in control of this situation.

-- -- --

Sesshoumaru stopped his search party just outside the village of Yue, the large village was directly below the gaze of his fathers palace, and Sesshoumaru wanted one more night to think of his beloved Kagome before he was to forget mentioning her, to forget looking for her. The men within his camp understood the young Lord's wishes, but at the same time they were restless and wanted nothing more than curl up beside their own mates and have a night to their own. However it seemed as though the village-folk had different ideas. A feast was brought to the youkai, meats of various types was placed before the young Lord and his men, wine was poured from jugs into huge goblets, and music was played in merriment, humans danced around the fires that lit the village. Sesshoumaru approached the village elder, halting the music, food, dancing and wine.

"_What is the meaning of all this?" _He asked, all the humans who had been involved seemed alarmed by the young Lords halting of their music and dance, looking to one another, in silent confusion, which did not go unnoticed by the next heir to the kingdom. "_My Lord, you set fourth to find the remains of your betrothed. You defied the great Inu no Tashio to find some peace, to find answers. You have proven to the kingdom that love conquers all, that even despite death, you can attempt to find the one you have lost"_ the old man answered, his elderly and frail hands shaking. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously upon hearing his beloved upon the lips of a mere ningen, and spoken about like she was nothing more than a faded memory. "_Tell me old man; do you have someone waiting for you on the other side?"_ The old man, head of the Village looked at Sesshoumaru quizzically, then voiced his answer. "_I do my Lord, my deceased wife of ten falls, why do you ask such?" _Sesshoumaru flexed his claws, his forefinger and middle finger's claws glowing a sickly green, as the light of his poison whip began to manifest itself.

"_Perhaps you can show the village yourself, how you find your own beloved in the realms of the afterlife." _Before any of Sesshoumaru's party had realised exactly what manner the young lord was referring to, the elder of the village was slain, by Sesshoumaru's hand. _"Let this be a warning to you all… keep-out of my personal affairs, else you'll be following this nosy old man. Am I understood?" _The villagers and Sesshoumaru's men were at a loss for words. The body of the village elder lay in a blackened bloodied heap on the ground just meters away from the young Lord, seeming cut cleanly in half, his red life's blood deep crimson in the fire light. Sesshoumaru continued walking. He decided that he would rather be inside his chamber, able to confine his temper, else his father would have no-one within his kingdom to govern. Not to mention, that when his father heard of the elder he'd just killed, he wouldn't be too happy anyway.

Pulling the reigns of Ah and Un Sesshoumaru walked along the dark dusty road once more heading towards the palace governed by the moon. His golden eyes shifted to the glowing form of the crescent moon tonight, his thoughts were instantly set on Kagome, whether or not she had witnessed his moment of anger. And silently wondered how Kagome was getting on in the realms of heaven.

-- -- --

**- A Foretold Prophesy**

Kagome continued to hold the infant in her arms, rocking it gently, never once missing the look of pure fear on the human woman's face when Kagome's eyes darkened towards the child. The old man and the young boy who also watched with a keen eye on both the young infant and the mother, wondering if Ai would confess, or make a move for her daughter in the arms of a demon. Kagome had noticed the younger boy, Souta was it, moving closer, little by little his eyes darting from his baby sister to his mother, to Kagome herself. She smiled darkly and made a comment that would cause any mother's blood to run cold. "_Don't even try it boy, I would snap this child's neck faster than you could breathe. I have incredible restraint, as it is, the child still breathes. And I am hungry, so I suggest you stop edging towards me and back off" _The young boy looked towards his mother, who simply nodded. And the boy pulled himself to his full height and walked away. "_Foolish humans" _she remarked, she really was becoming to detest these simple creatures.

Yet deep within her conscious mind, her inner-self was screaming once more for her to hand the child over to either the mother or brother, that there was something unnatural about the child in her arms. Something so dangerous that she should be rid of it, that or kill it. Kagome argued with herself, that she currently had a bargaining tool. The mother was at liberty to divulge any information Kagome wanted, because she wanted her daughter back - alive. The inner-instincts backed away once again, sated at the response, yet stayed laying just under the surface of her mind. To which Kagome was silently glad for.

"_When I was pregnant with my daughter I was in a horrific accident, one that should have taken mine and my unborn child's life, however it only took my husbands. I visited the realm of the dead, for I walked the thin line that separates us. I was approached by a woman in late Heinan era, early feudal era clothing, she placed a hand upon my pregnant belly and I felt the heat grow form within. She told me that I would live, that my unborn daughter would live, but there would be a price. My daughter was to be named Kikyo. She said that one month after her birth, a strong youkai would be sent to me, to protect my child. The youkai in question would be a powerful one, but one that would need guidance when dealing with the child as she grew. My daughter would only remain with me for seven years, yet in that time, she was to be treated as a stranger for her real home and family would be in the era she would be sent back to. One month after Kikyo's birth you appeared as the woman said you would, and I knew that everything was preordained, that it was not just some dream, that everything said would become a reality" _Ai subconsciously moved closer to Kagome placing a finger on her daughter's cheek, caressing it softly _"I cannot love my daughter as I truly want, for I have no place in her destiny."_

Kagome silently pondered over everything told to her, there was no lie amongst it. The human woman had indeed spoken the truth. Which led to a few questions in Kagome's mind, needing the answers, she openly sought the answers. "_Exactly who was this woman who bestowed this fate upon your only daughter? What makes your daughter so special, there's something you're still not telling me"_

The human woman knew that she was indeed keeping some vital information form the youkai, the demoness that held her daughter was too perceptive, there was definitely no use for lying, and no way to hide. Only the truth would be spoken in this home for the next seven years. And that was difficult, seeing as there were many secrets within the Higurashi household.

"_The woman's name was Midoriko, she was a warrior-miko. And the reason my daughter was chosen, she is the only miko is which the Shikon-no-tama can be kept in its purified state" _Ai finally confessed, watching the youkai in front of her, as her face dropped, her eyes cast towards the infant that slept in her arms peacefully.

-- -- --

Sesshoumaru was beyond pissed, he was enraged beyond all comprehension. He began to seethe quietly in the recesses of his mind as he pulled the reigns of the twin heads, kicking stones along the way. '_how dare they! They have no right, to speak to their superiors like they themselves are above their station - Simple minded humans, they are nothing more than our slaves if we so wish it.. The nerve of that old man Invading personal lives - Did you find what you sought? Not that I care._" Sesshoumaru didn't notice the whines and grunts from Ah and Un as they sensed his building anger, though they knew what had angered him, they were wary of his wrath.

Sesshoumaru had been lost to his anger, however everything reflected upon his lost betrothed, every time he thought of that meddling human, it was Kagome in which he remembered why the human meddled in the first place. The more he thought of Kagome the more angrier he got. He didn't notice when he stepped onto the grounds on his fathers palace, nor did he notice the carriage that had four South-western stallions that was sitting idly outside the main courtyard, basking under the light of the moon.

-- -- --

Kagome's eyes were transfixed on the infant in her arms, until she found her voice once more. "_Are you telling me, that this child is a miko?"_ Ai nodded gently, watching as Kagome thrust the child away from herself towards that of her mother, desperately trying to rid herself of the offending child. Ai scooped her daughter out of the demons arms and cradled her softly. "_Do you realise what you are asking me to do? You are asking me, a full fledged youkai to protect a miko. Are you deranged? A miko is my enemy, I would never stoop so low as to protect one, I would rather kill the brat before she comes into her powers"_ Ai held the child to herself sub-consciously, until the older man stepped forward taking the infant from her. "_I had a notion that you would say such, therefore…"_ Ai placed her hand into her kimono's sleeve slowly retrieving something. The same warning within Kagome's mind screamed once again in panic. This time she dared not ignore it, nor suppress it, for it was right in relation to the infant that she held, the miko infant, Kikyo. This woman was going to do something.

-- -- --

A servant slowly approached the volatile heir to the Western Kingdom, having felt his anger from the stables, the young youkai did not know what had happened, but needed to inform the lord that Lord Taro was within his home. Clearing his throat he yelped in surprise as a red-eyed Lord hissed at him, doing what he knew best he dropped to his knees and pleaded for his life. Sesshoumaru heared someone close to him, and growled in warningm he did not want anyone else to interfere on his personal time, yet he was never granted such. He watched from a long dark tunnel as a young servant dropped to his knees, cowering in fear, pleading for forgiveness. Sesshoumaru reigned in his control, noticing that the servant was dressed in the attire of his home.

It dawned upon him that he had walked the remainder of the way to his fathers palace, in his anger. Ah and Un behind him, separating him form his fathers men. Releasing the baited breath that he didn't know he was holding Sesshoumaru spoke to the servant. "_Let this be a lesson to you boy, never intrude upon a Lords personal moment." _The young servant boy nodded vigorously, that Sesshoumaru thought his head was going to snap off. Instead he threw the reigns of Ah and Un at the boys form. "_Clean them up, feed them and ensure that they are properly cared for. This beast now belongs to me." _Sesshoumaru turned around, he had to formally dismiss his fathers men, the ones that had accompanied him on the journey. "_I thank you for accompanying me on the journey to find my Kagome. Go and find your mates, for my father will likely want you for duties tomorrow"_ The men dispersed towards the barracks around the palace.

Amber eyes turned towards the evening sky, the bright moon hanging overhead, Sesshoumaru silently whispered in his mind '_give me the strength to get through this, Kagome' _Lowering his flaxen head, he noticed for the first time the carriage with the four South-Western stallions outside the palace stables in the courtyard. "_That's Lord Taro's carriage, what's he doing here?"_ Taking a steadying breath he began to scale the steps into his fathers palace.

The corridors were silent and empty, it was as though he had walked through a maze, a maze that was filled with secrets and death. For the first time since he was a pup, Sesshoumaru felt the cold wind that flowed steadily through the palace, like a ghost searching for its lost soul. The white walls and marbled floorings of this lavish palace only sought to bring coldness and purity, like a body; after life had been ripped from it. Sesshoumaru shuddered, he could only imagine what it must feel like to die, he had witnessed the death of his friend Merida years ago, and now Kagome was gone. It wasn't before long that Sesshoumaru could hear the voices of his father and mother, and that of Kagome's father, Kagome. Just thinking her name brought the pain back, the never-ending pain that constantly ripped through his mind. It seemed as though the voices were coming from the main antechamber. He changed his course, once heading towards his own private chambers, he now found his feet steadily walking towards the voices. Taking a breath to steady his nerves and racing heart, Sesshoumaru placed his hands upon the doors of the chamber. He noticed as he looked at them, that they were shaking. Was it fear? Anger? Remorse? he did not know for he felt all of those and more bubbling up inside himself. He placed his head upon the cool exterior of the door, praying to every Kami above, that this was all just a horrid nightmare, meant to scare young lords. That Kagome was indeed alive and inside this chamber, sitting beside her father, conversing with his mother. He did after all hear a fourth heartbeat. Taking another soothing breath he pushed the doors open, and entered.

There were indeed four youkai sat at the Table of Lords, however the fourth youkai was not the one Sesshoumaru was praying to see. In fact he mentally berated himself, for it wasn't a youkai at all. Well at least not full youkai, indeed it was his half brother Inuyasha. Sighing in disappointment, Sesshoumaru fully entered the antechamber and closed the doors behind himself. He stood by those doors for a few moments reprimanding himself, slowing his thumping heart. In the presence of his mighty father he knew better than to enter his domain with anger and rash behaviour.

-- -- --

Inu Tashio, had known when his son had arrived, he had felt his presence within the lands of the West, more so when he was extremely angry just outside the village of Yue. Tashio looked towards his old friend when he too sensed the budding anger and malice in Tashio's pup not far from the palace, he stood from his seat in some kind of hope that there was indeed a valid reason behind such action. He stood still at the window, sending his aura to that of the young pup, in order to sense why the young one had become so enraged. Tashio had hoped that he had been wrong, that his son had found the daughter of the South-west and was protecting her, that or at least her remains for proper burial. But when he watched his lifetime friend return to his place at the table, Tashio's heart sank once again.

Sesshoumaru would have to fulfil his promise not to pursue her again, for it hurt not only his son, but his mate, his youngest son Inuyasha; who was yet to speak after the ordeal. But it pained him immensely to watch his friend Taro fill with such hope only for it to shatter around him. Tashio had, had enough. There was to be no more. The conversation was re-sparked only to be broken once again as Sesshoumaru entered the palace courtyard, his growls of discontentment resounded through the room, that he occupied along with his mate, pup and comrade.

Tashio schooled his own displeasure at his son's reactions throughout the palace and his lands, and made mental note to spar him back into discipline. Taro and his mate continued into a conversation that eventually he himself joined in. he sensed when his eldest pup was heading towards his private chamber, and secretly he was thankful that in such as state he was currently in, he wanted to distance himself. That was until he heard Taro speak, Tashio could sense as his eldest filled with desire and sadness. He felt him shift and approach the antechamber in which they were occupying. Tashio kept silent as he listened to his son, he heard his calming breathing, and subtle attempts to soothe his racing heart. Tashio thought that perhaps his son had enough sense to leave his frustrations and anger outside, but was disappointed when Sesshoumaru entered.

-- -- --

Sesshoumaru had thought he'd gotten away with his frustrations and disappointments, however when he finally turned to face his father it was evident upon his face that he had not. Sesshoumaru sighed, no use in hiding it now, and approached the table. He bowed at the waist to his father, as customary when greeting the Lord and father of the kingdom, after any lengthy journey. Sesshoumaru then turned to his mother, who smiled tenderly, he wanted nothing more than to run into her arms and cry like a pup, having lost his mate, but he knew he couldn't. Instead he dropped to one knee and took his mothers right hand, bringing it to his lips he kissed it tenderly. Raising himself to his full height, he bowed his head to Lord Taro, who bowed his in return. Tashio growled lowly in warning when Sesshoumaru ignored his younger sibling, having turned his back on the young traumatised pup.

Sesshoumaru stiffened, he knew he was supposed to greet all other siblings in the right manner, however he deemed Inuyasha unworthy, seeing as he was a half breed; and in his mind the reason behind his own mothers death. But after the warning from his father, he turned and lowered his head to Inuyasha. '_When I am Lord Half-breed, I will never bow to you. You however will cower in fear of me that I guarantee you. If I find out your responsible for Kagome's death, it shall be your death that I will personally take' _Sesshoumaru growled in his deepest mind, this was his promise to himself.

"_Sesshoumaru what did you discover?"_ Kiyoye questioned her son; he appeared before them in a state of anger and confusion, a manner in which she had not seen her son in so long, and it worried her so.

"_Honerable Father and Mother, Lord Taro…" _another growl from Tashio caused Sesshoumaru to shudder "_Inuyasha" _Sesshoumaru added through gritted teeth "_I have travelled the lands, and the search proved to reveal some interesting facts." _Inuyasha's ears pricked up, and for the first time in weeks he rose his head to fully listen to his older brother. "_I have seen Kagome's spirit, only a few days ago. She appears to be the realms of the afterlife." _The air in the room was thick with uneasiness with Sesshoumaru's words. "_you saw her?" _Taro questioned slightly taken back over the conversation. Sesshoumaru took another breath, and answered what would've been his father-by-mating this winter, had his Kagome not died. "_I not only saw her, I conversed with her." _

Inuyasha was bemused over his elder brothers statement. "_You conversed with my daughter? What did she say? Is she alright?" _Taro bombarded Sesshoumaru with the first of his many questions that were flowing through his mind, seeking answers. "_I will tell you exactly what she said. She said for Ah-un to stay by my side, and protect me, watch over me as they did for her. Then she said something in the dragon-tongue that I could not understand nor repeat."_ The young daiyoukai replied solemnly. Taro, Tashio and Kiyoye sat back on their silken cushions. Inuyasha was still intrigued when he spoke up for the first time "_Did she know who killed her?" _All eyes settled upon the half Inu son of Tashio, who seemed to be slightly afraid as he asked such a simple question.

"_Is there something you know Inuyasha?" _Kiyoye questioned the young one. Inuyasha's ears flattened to his little flaxen head as he shook it. "_Nope just curious is all, I mean he might still be out there." _Sesshoumaru wasn't convinced by the slight growl he gave off. "_You have yet to tell us exactly what happened that day, Inuyasha. Its about time you finally tell us what occurred ." Sesshoumaru's statement was laced with a harshness that caused the young inu-hanyou to shudder._

"_But I don't want to talk about it." _Inuyasha began, standing from his place at the table. Slowly walking towards the door to leave. "_Inuyasha!" _Sesshoumaru snapped darting towards him, and placing a larger hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly. "_Sesshoumaru-nii-san_ _you're hurting me" _Tashio stood swiftly to release his youngest son, from the grip of his eldest. "_Sesshoumaru release Inuyasha!" _He demanded. As he approached closer, he could scent the change of control in him, that his baser beast was clawing for blood. _"Now half-breed, what happened, was it your fault?" _Sesshoumaru asked his voice deeper and more feral with every passing second. "_Sesshoumaru that is enough. It was no-one's fault." _Tashio growled towards his eldest who was obstinate that his sibling was to blame.

"_Speak Hanyou, was you to blame for Kagome's death? Answer me boy! Answer me!" _Sesshoumaru's grip gradually got more and more constricting on Inuyasha's shoulder, causing it to crack under the pressure. The sound of Inuyasha's cries in pain, caused Inu Tashio to do the one thing he'd never done to Sesshoumaru. He struck him. The back of Tashio's hand connected with Sesshoumaru's cheek flinging him to the ground in stunned disbelief, and shocking him back into self control. Tashio stood there, in all his glory as Lord of the Western Lands looking at his eldest son in discontentment, Kiyoye stood silently as did Taro at what they witnessed. Sesshoumaru himself lay upon the cold marble flooring of their palace, holding his cheek, stunned at being struck by his father; for the first time in his seven hundred years.

"_I told you that is enough, you have shamed yourself and me in the presence of Kagome's father and your mother. Retire to your chambers, I do not want to see you until you have learnt your lesson, and show more respect to your younger brother_." Sesshoumaru hauled himself to his feet, and walked with a lowered head towards the door of the main antechamber, when a little voice stopped him in his tracks, one sentence replaying in his mind.

"_But otou-san it was my fault!"_

**- being trapped**

Kagome took up a stance that was taught to her by Sesshoumaru himself, one that put her at an advantage to run or fight, as Ai pulled a green marble-like jewel from her sleeve. "_What is that?" _Kagome asked distancing herself from the woman that seemed to radiate alarm. Pulling her hands into a cupped position around the offending green orb she began to chant.

"_youdaikai Kagome fo a mite ton fo rou ear_

_I dinb uyo ot ym datugher Kikyo_

_Uyo hasll eb erh shirei tiunl erh death_

_Dan beyond fi hes smede._

_Rof uyor detinsy siel gonma het Shikon-miko_

_Tinul uyo rea leredeas._

_By het reswop fo het nacient miko's refobe em_

_Dan het miko datugher I reob _

_I credee hist_

_Blessed be"_

The shed tear-drop of pure diamond around her neck that was threaded through one of Sesshoumaru's silver hairs began to pulse, in a warning at the offending spell that was being cast upon the person it protected. Kagome felt the pulse of protection it offered, and smiled. Sesshoumaru was a powerful daiyoukai, even though he thought her dead he still offered some protection, to which she thanked him for. However it didn't seem to work on this woman's handiwork, it appeared this human Ai; was more powerful than Kagome had realised, but realised it too late. Kagome felt as though the air around her was becoming thick and choking. Clutching a hand to her throat in desperation to inhale more air, she sank to her knees in almost slow motion. "_What are you doing to me wench?" _Kagome managed to ask as she was forced to her hands and knees, her eyes never once leaving that of Ai's. _"I am submitting you to my will, and that of my daughters. If you want to breathe you have to submit. Now submit to me, as your new master, until Kikyo is of age to speak and learn." _Kagome was finding it increasingly difficult as the air became un-breathable, she inhaled nothing. "_Never bitch will I submit to you!"_ Kagome rasped, her face turning a brilliant shade of red as she gasped for breath, one that she could not take. '_Sesshoumaru help me!' _She cried in her mind as her world started to fade into the shadows '_mistress!' _Her baser side shouted in attempt to aid the struggling Kagome, but was helpless in her efforts, for her baser side was being contained within a barrier of miko strength, however it was green like envy and desire almost akin to sorcery.

Kagome's world came to an abrupt halt, everything shrouded by thick shadows of choking air, her baser side shadowed in a green cage, until both were rendered incapacitated, ultimately they both surrendered into unconsciousness crying out for Sesshoumaru and their sire. The green marble like jewel encased itself around the diamond tear that was Sesshoumaru's around Kagome's neck, keeping her a prisoner of Ai's will, and that of her daughter. "_That was simpler than I thought it would be" _Fujitaka commented looking down at the unconscious daiyoukai on the floor. "_She did not submit father, I shall have to break her will in order to get her to comply, it appears she would rather die than take orders from either myself or Kikyo." _The older male turned to his daughter, placing a hand upon her shoulder. "_This will not be as easy as we first believed. She is headstrong, and will likely prove to be difficult. She will bare much pain in order to comply to our orders." _Souta, having watched from the sidelines had to admit that he was impressed at the youkai's stamina, that he was curious as to the type of youkai she was _"grandfather, what type of youkai did the miko, Midoriko-sama send to protect my baby sister in the warring era?"_

"_An Inu-youkai…of all the various demons in the Heinan period, why did it have to be an Inu Youkai?"_ Fujitaka commented looking down at the sleeping female on his floor, then to his granddaughter nestled in his arms. "_Is her being an Inu a problem grandfather?" _Souta questioned. "_Hai my boy it is, for Inu-youkai are strong willed and are difficult to tame. We've got a lot of work to do. Lets get started before she awakens" _Fujitaka left the front room with Souta in tow, heading towards the nursery in order to put Kikyo down. Ai looked down upon Kagome sadly "_It's only going to get harder, just comply and you'll feel no pain." _Hearing Kikyo stirring in the nursery Ai stood and left. "_I'm sorry_" she whispered from the doorway before finally leaving the female alone.

**-confession of sin **

Inuyasha's confession, this was it. Inuyasha had to be physically manhandled, and his own brother struck by their father in order for him to admit that he was at fault. However; he was yet to divulge in the full story, instead he stood there holding his shoulder looking at his older brother. Amber clashed with amber, one colour two conflicting emotions set within. One was glassy from tears, yet afraid to commit to telling the full tale, the other was sharp and fiery ready to kill if he so much as blinked in manner not befitting him. Sesshoumaru was pissed, but he wanted to hear everything that happened when he left, so he kept his anger subdued - for the moment.

Tashio and Taro edged in closer, to hear what the young inu-hanyou had to say, but to also protect him for the harm that was set to come his way from his irate brother. No matter what Inuyasha would say it would no doubt cause Sesshoumaru to become lost in his anger. But then again who was to say that both Inu Tashio and Taro themselves wouldn't. Which one of the reason's Inuyasha kept his silence. He was powerless against three male Daiyoukai, and a female daiyoukai that seemed to seethe with anger at hearing this latest development.

"_Speak, Inuyasha"_ Tashio ordered still awaiting Inuyasha's full statement of confession. Inuyasha resigned himself to whatever gods were listening, he was up against his father for the loss of his mother. Stood before Taro, who had lost his daughter, and Sesshoumaru who had lost his chosen mate. The there was Kiyoye who openly loved Kagome like she was her own daughter. Taking a nervous breath Inuyasha opened his mouth, and spoke.

-- -- --

**Well there you have it…I want to apologise for the huge delay in this chapter. My only excuse, is that I have been busy with work, to which I truly apologise. I have the next four-five chapters already planned out. I now also own a laptop, so I have more opportunity to write my chapters whilst away with work, which is a bonus all round!!**

**I have changed my writing style slightly, as I wanted more depth to the chapters. Therefore I shall likely go through the previous thirteen chapters and edit.**

**Reviews for the previous chapter;**

**Just-let-me-go **Wisdom teeth removed - ouch!! Hopefully they're okay now! Nope keep guessing its not Kiros that destroys the well, plus the well needs to remain intact for later. Can you find the hidden lies amongst this chapter and who's not telling the complete truth??

**Helikesitheymikey - **I apologise to you for the four month delay….I can't tell you he won't look at another woman that'll give away some of the plot….there might be someone…..

**JammyDodger217 - **cruel mistress of this story, I like that, that was funny. Again I'm being cruel once more with this long overdue chapter.

**Inuyasha1818 - **there's plenty more sad to come, but than you please stick with me. I shall endeavour to update more frequently, now I have the means to do so.

**Kaidaia the runaway advent - **more twists for you.

**--Gothic Jigoku Shoujo--**

**Xx Halloween is almost upon us, I hope you're all ready for some major trick-or-treating!! Xx**


	16. Anger and Subjugation

-1**Words:**5780

**Chapter **15/?

**Last Of The Wilds**

**Chapter 15: Anger, Subjugation and Understanding.**

**-Inuyasha's confession**

In his young years, Inuyasha had bore witness to three of the most important deaths within the demon court, and what was worse, he was involved in two. Gulping audibly Inuyasha opened his mouth choosing his words as carefully as a young inu-hanyou could. He was only seven summers, and as a hanyou, he was steadily running his mothers heritage, appearing that of a seven year old. "_I, was playing in the courtyard of Lord Taro-sama's palace, when I followed a butterfly. I wanted to play with it. It flew into the forest that bordered the courtyard, and I followed it._" Inuyasha explained. Sesshoumaru had turned fully, the veins in his eyes breaking, bleeding the crimson of his rage. "_You disobeyed me, I expressedly told you not to leave the courtyard. and not to cause any trouble._" Sesshoumaru stated, walking closer to his half-sibling. "_I know, but I was curious_" Inuyasha responded, in a childish manner. "_Curiosity killed he neko_" Kiyoye added silently to herself shaking her head disappointedly. "_Hn, except in our case, it killed the mother of Inuyasha and the daughter of the Southern Kingdom_" Tashio added, hearing Kiyoye's words clearly.

"_I'm sorry father, I didn't mean for it to happen. I just wanted to play, Lady Kagome was talking with my mother. I wanted to play with Kagome-sama, but she…I'm sorry. It wasn't too long that some wolves began to chase me, I ran, until I tripped over and stopped by this huge tree. I called for Kagome-sama, and she was there within minutes_" Inuyasha avoided all eye contact as he told his version of events, not wanting to see the anger in everyone's eyes, he could feel their aura's and it was enough. He knew he was in deep trouble, so he continued "_she was attacked, bitten by a wolf on her shoulder, she yelped in pain, as she held me from harm. She placed me up into the branches of the tree and told me to stay there. She killed the two wolves effortlessly. Then more showed up_." Inuyasha recalled the moment he had smelt his mothers blood on the wind, he knew it was her blood, yet Kagome said nothing, the thought brought tears to his eyes. "_Kagome told me to stay put, and to call for my father and Sesshoumaru. That I was in a lot of trouble for disobeying not only her, but nii-san too. She ran in the other direction, drawing the wolves away from me. So I called out. After a while I heard her screams, they were horrible, such pained screams, tortured, I could scent her blood upon the breeze, then screams stopped. Then you both arrived_" Inuyasha finished raising his little flaxen head, his dog ears flattened to his skull.

"_I am sorry father, I didn't mean to kill okaa-san, nor Kagome-sama by my actions. I just wanted to play_" Inuyasha finished. Tashio was furious, yet he knew his son was a pup, governed by games and antics, a pup would not listen until something bad would happen. The only problem was, that this was a little more than just something. Sesshoumaru on the other hand had lost all his reserve, he approached the inu-hanyou, grabbing him roughly by his shoulders, then back-handed him senseless, like his father had done to him. Inuyasha yelled at his older brother "_What are you doing nii-san that hurts_!" Sesshoumaru angrily replied "_Why brother I'm only playing with you_!" Sesshoumaru turned to his father "_He needs to be taught a lesson. For his actions towards two females, resulting in their deaths. I ask that I be permitted to punish him, as a male who's lost his mate._" Inuyasha, Taro and Kiyoye all turned to Tashio, awaiting his decision as Sesshoumaru was well within his rights, by youkai law.

**-Kagome's torture The beginning.**

Kagome lay upon the hard-wood floor, where she was left after collapsing earlier that morning. It had just past midday, where the sun was high in the cloudless sky, its warmth stretching across the lands and into the window, broadcasting its magnitude upon Kagome's face. The warmth and the bright rays of golden sunlight, stirred the demoness from her forced slumber, a vast contrast to the weather only yesterday. She moved to lay upon her back, lifting a heavy hand to her face. Kagome could not fathom the reasoning behind her body's numbness. Earlier that same morning she was as agile as her breeding would bequeath her, hours later she felt as though she were chained, drugged, and within a body not of her own.

Her soul felt heavy, contained. The light diamond tear drop, that was nestled around her neck, no longer felt as it should; light and fragile. Now it felt like lead on a metal chain, heavy, unbinding. What had occurred in the few hours since her collapse from not abiding by that infuriating human's orders to submit; Kagome did not know. Moving to position that was more favourable, due to its slight comfort, Kagome found herself fully upon her back, said back laying upon the cold wood of the home's floor. The hand that rubbed her face was now running through her hair, as she struggled to make it move of her own free will and accord.

"_What's the matter with me and my body_?" she asked herself, for she didn't hear nor sense that human wench, her sire, nor her brats, nor any living thing beyond the home. Which in itself seemed rather odd. It was then that Kagome had indeed noticed that her beautiful claws did not rake through her scalp, as they usually did; as she brushed her hand through her hair. Pulling her said appendage towards herself, she was shocked to discover that her claws were gone. "_That troublesome bitch cut my claws_!" Kagome rasped as she studied her now clawless hands. It looked awful, they were flat, uneven and shapeless. "_Disgusting_!" she fussed. Her eyes trailed across her skin, to the spot that usually showed her marks of heritage.

The royal blue markings that were bestowed to her upon birth, upon her wrists were now unnoticeable. Bringing the other hand fourth with strength she suddenly accumulated through fear, Kagome rubbed her wrist vigorously in attempt to show the markings once again. But they weren't there. They were gone. "_I don't understand_" she spoke softly to herself. In a fury of panic, Kagome ruthlessly checked her body, to see if it were just the wrists that were concealed. She was sorely mistaken, upon checking herself she noticed them all gone, the ones on her shoulders, the ones from her hips, and ankles, all of them, gone. She could not check her face, but had a sneaking suspicion that they too had vanished. "_What's going on_?" she asked no-one in particular.

Checking her right thigh, just below her hip, of her mark of damnation, she noticed that, it too was gone. "_My mark, my heritage, where, what has she done to me_?" she asked herself losing to a wave of furious anger. The dull weight around her neck seemed to be her response, looking down and pulling the offending putrid green marble from around her slender neck, which seemed to be in a choker form; she studied it. It had trapped the single most precious thing within it. Sesshoumaru's crystallised tear drop, and within the disgusting green jewel, swirled a force of dark energy, throwing itself angrily upon the inner skin of the jewel. As if attacking like a caged animal.

Kagome's blue eyes transfixed upon the energy, she watched as it noticed her, dancing in sorrow at being trapped within a cage of something it could not escape. She was so transfixed that she didn't notice Ai standing in the doorframe of the room, she was now sitting in. Ai cleared her throat causing Kagome to tear her gaze from the mesmerising dance, that seemed somewhat familiar.

"_You, what have you done to me, you filthy human wench_?" Kagome hissed, standing abruptly. The motion seemed so difficult, the pendular weight around her neck seemed constricting, and so heavy that she wanted to fall straight back down once again. She was fortunate, for in her anger she fought that urge, and remained upright. "_What have you done to me? Speak you piece of human filth_!" she continued her assault of curses, it did nothing to frighten nor offend the human, for she stood there with a smile of satisfaction. "_You're not so scary without your fangs and claws_" she finally responded. Kagome was aghast, were her fangs missing also? How would she eat? "_In answer to your question, I have suppressed your animal instincts. You can only access them, when I myself release them, or that of my daughter. You cannot have free reign over your body, for you would cause us all great harm. And that I cannot allow_!" Ai spoke, smiling all the while. Kagome made her approach, one excruciatingly numb step after another, cursing the woman in her mind, until she enjoyed thinking about how she was going to kill her. "_That leaves the question you disgusting human, what exactly have you done to me_?" Kagome asked as she approached ever closer, wanting nothing more than to rip the woman's throat out and dance in her arterial blood as it spurted from her veins.

"_Quite simply, I have trapped your demon body into that of a mere 'disgusting' human_!" Ai replied, enjoying the look of shock and pure hatred in the now 'human' woman's face "_You did what_?!" Kagome shouted effectively awaking Kikyo in the next room. "_I have sealed your essence into that pendant around your neck, call it a collar if you will. You will never be able to have you essence unlocked until you can prove yourself worthy of such. If you pass your training, you may be returned to your natural state, fail, and you remain in this manner. Like I have said only Kikyo and myself can release you. If needs be, then you will only be released upon fighting against an enemy, then resealed immediately afterwards, all it takes is one simple command word_"

To say Kagome was furious was an understatement, she lunged blindly at Ai who simply said "_Stop_" It was as though Kagome's body was no longer own, for it stopped, her blunt nails inches from the woman's throat. She sighed "_You're not going to make this easy are you_?" she questioned. "_Damn right I'm not, you bitch, how dare you do this to me! I demand you release this sorcery from me this instant, and I will make your death quick instead of slow and very painful_!" Kagome seethed, which in a way appeared comical coming from a seventeen year old looking, human-appearing girl, who was salivating in pure anger.

"_Down_!" Ai sighed beneath her breath, just that one simple word brought Kagome to her knees, snarling. "_Obey me, and this will all end, its so simple_" Ai stated "_Never will I submit to you or your pathetic excuse of a miko daughter. I will kill you both, so slowly you'll be begging for death_." Kagome continued. "_Pity, then I shall have to be more forceful with you until you submit to me, regardless of how long it takes and whatever pain it causes you_!" she stated, "_pacify_!" she commanded. The weight around Kagome's neck only got heavier as it pulled her soul towards it, her body felt as though it were aflame, her skin felt as though it were cracking due to the intensity, her mouth so dry she could not scream. Her demonic soul was suffering at the wrath of the one subduing her, almost akin to purification, yet she felt the pure agony of it, within her body.

Kagome's eyes rolled up into her head as the pain increased in its intensity, her skin felt as though it were peeling back to nothing but the flesh beneath, her tongue was nothing but a shrivelled piece of flesh in her mouth. Her body screamed for mercy as did her soul, a mercy she dare not plea for, had been able to. It then dawned upon her as she lost the fight to remain in control and conscious, that the dark swirling energy, trapped within its sorrowful dance, within the green jewel, was her demonic soul, that she was just a shell of a body, but either way they would feel the agony of torture and torment at the hands of this wench, together, as though they were still one.

**Sesshoumaru's anger, Tashio's decision**

Inuyasha did not heed many of his lessons, yet he knew of this ancient law. This particular law was instilled generations ago, after a Lord killed his mate, and his pups, seeing as she was the daughter of another Lord, it resulted in a war. The offending Lord was exiled, but Inuyasha knew not of the Lord's name. The law was passed that anyone invoking such an action was to be punished by all parties involved in that death. From what he'd heard in the story; the lord was punished, then banished for committing such an act.. Inuyasha gulped - hard. He was a result of two deaths, and only at the age of seven. He would suffer the wrath of his father, for the death of his mother, the discipline of Kiyoye for distress over displeasing her mate. The wrath of Taro for the death of his only daughter, and then there was also Sesshoumaru; who was ultimately Kagome's intended mate. To say that Inuyasha was in trouble of the deepest and worst kind, would be an understatement. But then it all depended on what his father decided.

Inuyasha looked to his father as he opened his mouth. "_I pass judgement. Inuaysha the law is the law, and your actions shall not go unforeseen. Sesshoumaru is within his rights to punish you. Sesshoumaru you have only ten minutes with him as he's a pup_". Sesshoumaru smirked evilly, causing Inuyasha to shake with visible fear. "_Yes Inuyasha, fear me. For you will feel much pain by my hand. It will be the worst ten minutes of your miserable life_." Sesshoumaru then grabbed Inuyasha by the neck of his haori and dragged him kicking and screaming out into the courtyard.

**Kagome's subjugation**

Kagome walked the empty corridors of hell, looking for the exit, the exit out of the void she'd fallen into. She had known her soul was sucked into the very essence of the green jewel, that housed her demonic heritage deep within. She hammered, with blunted nails and fists upon the green cage as her full demonic side battled beside her. Kagome had never seen herself in this manner before, and it was a little unsettling. To be standing side-by-side with one's self, whilst she was trapped within the form of a 'disgusting' ningen, and her true self- her demonic self was beside her, snarling, swiping at the cage with her claws. It Was completely disturbing. But Kagome could not think about that, she had to escape, had to free herself, else she'd lose her mind within this hell.

"_what should I do_?" Kagome asked herself, literally herself as she stepped beside her truer self, searching for some kind of clue. But the truer self, was nothing more than her beast, her darker side if she had one. Why would the daughter of a damned breed of Inu Youkai have a darker side than that she already possessed? Now Kagome was rationalising herself. "_Get me out of here now_!?" She screamed. Her pain and cries were answered by a light that radiated from behind her, it was cool in its glow, a sombre blue with an amber twinge. Light, warm and comforting. Kagome noticed that her demonic side, her more feral half of her soul immediately stopped, and turned to the light.

Intrigued Kagome walked on fragile human limbs towards the light. It was the moment she noticed what was offering her support and direction, that caused her to drop to her knees in disbelief. For there lighting her way through the hell that was her prison, was Sesshoumaru's diamond tear-drop. Kagome could clearly see his eyes, his face looking at her, the pain stopped. Everything stopped, in that moment her eyes connected to that of Sesshoumaru's she felt safe, secure and reassured. "_What should I do? What would you do, if you were in my situation_?" The words slipped from her mouth, she didn't care no longer if anyone actually heard her. She wished someone had, for she was afraid, trapped within the green cage of hell, to which the master was some kind of sorcerer, and her daughter a miko.

**Unknown pleas for help**

Sesshoumaru had been pacing about his chambers, the half-breed was torn from his clutches, and sent to Damidan the palace healer. Sesshoumaru smiled outwardly in pure satisfaction. He had bloodied the whelp, when he had admitted he was ultimately responsible for the deaths of the human wench, and Kagome, his inner feral beast was delighting in the blood that now stained his haori, but wanted more, it wanted his lifeless corpse to be in his claws. His flesh to be nothing recognisable, just pieces of ragged flesh, bloodied and in tatters, his still beating heart to be squeezed tightly in his hands. Yes Sesshoumaru thought, that is what the foul half-breed shall meet. "his death upon my claws, whenever I am released from here!" He snarled. He had to be forcibly removed from Inuyasha after ten minutes of physical beating, the pup sobbed and cried out in agony, yet Sesshoumaru did not relent. It was ultimately Taro and Tashio combined that had prised him away, keeping him from killing the whelp.

An odd tingling sensation made its presence known to Sesshoumaru upon his right hand under his thumb, as he thought more and more pleasant thoughts regarding Inuyasha's ultimate death. He noticed some time ago, the day he witnessed Kagome;s spirit that a small scar had appeared on his right hand, on the inside, where his thumb met his wrist. It was small, barely noticeable, only that it was a small maroon blood drop, sitting upon a sakura petal. His last reminder of Kagome. It tingled and throbbed with some unknown sensation as though it were a calling of such.

Steeling his anger for a brief moment, Sesshoumaru clasped his left hand around his right wrist, and absently stroked the scar with his thumb. '_Kagome_' he thought. Within his mind's eye he could see her, she was distressed, angry and afraid. Trapped within some kind of green coloured prison in his thoughts. "whats going on?" he voiced as he became trapped within the image, he noticed as she approached him, dropping to her knees, asking a question that seemed to have no voice. Was she truly calling to him? Was she trying to tell him something? He did not know.

"_What do I do Kagome? What do I do_?" he spoke within the recesses of his mind, trying to reach out to her, wanting desperately to know if she was calling to her, or trying to calm him down. Sesshoumaru thought, knowing his beloved she would go for the latter. For a damned youkai, she did not want death, which was rather odd. She would take blood of another to remain alive, and when she was injured and blood was spilt - run! But she never took any more than actually needed, and she would never take to the point of death. Sesshoumaru sighed as he watched her form nod as though she were agreeing with his current thoughts, then disappear altogether. "_I guess she wanted to ensure I didn't kill the snivelling brat, Kagome you're far too lenient and trusting_" Sesshoumaru said to no-one in particular, opting to pace some more, as his anger diminished.

**Temporary Submission**

Kagome remained upon her knees seeking advice from Sesshoumaru's youki that housed his image within the tear-drop. She had come to the conclusion that she would have to submit to the human. That there was no other choice. Nodding her head, that it was the only course of action that seemed best to take she submitted to the pain. Feeling her flesh through the searing pain, of a non-existent flame, and her tongue that felt like shrivelled flesh in her mouth, she made efforts in her consciousness to speak.

The words came out slowly and alien at first, but then as Kagome finally permitted her body and soul to commit to the thought, everything was as normal as the afternoon sun. "_I submit to you_!" Kagome stated, her head crest fallen, hung in shame for the human woman. Ai was immensely satisfied that she had broken a youkai, a taiyoukai female at that. And released her hold of 'pacification' on Kagome. Kagome remained still, and in the same spot not daring to move. _'enjoy it while you can you filthy human, this is nothing more than a false ploy. The moment I am free I will kill you and your miserable daughter before you draw breath to seal me back inside this damned human body. I will ensure you suffer immensely for the disgrace you have brought upon me. I shall play by your rules, for a short while. You forget that you entrust her to me, she'd best watch her back at all times._' Kagome thought maliciously, an evil smile settled upon her face. '_Yes this is what Sesshoumaru would do."_

Kagome stood when she was permitted by the human wench. She had decided to 'play' the perfect role. Humans were inferior creatures that were ultimately too trusting, and naive. Kagome would have her body back in no time at all. As long as she 'played' by the human's rules. "_What is it that you wish of me_?" Kagome stated, she had seen her own handmaidens, and palace staff, enough of the time to know how to behave correctly, when you are the 'lower' being within a household. Although Kagome was by far, the highest being within this home, she would not voice so. Ai smiled proudly, standing to her full height. "_Follow me_." she stated a beam of pride filling her features. Kagome silently followed Ai to the garden, where she noticed the old man and her son working. '_A shrine? I'm standing upon a shrine, no wonder her power is stronger over me, it is influenced by the holy ground of miko's. conniving wench!'_ Kagome thought in her mind as she studied her surroundings.

'_know your enemy, but know your surroundings' _One of Tashio's first lessons of self defence suddenly erupted to her mind, she was unconsciously scoping the terrain, looking for any viable escape routes, looking for that well, she'd arrived from. If she were in her normal body she would've had this place imprinted upon her memory in mere seconds, however being in this fragile human body it was reasonably more difficult. She could only see as far as her feeble eyes could reach, hear the barest of things, and feel - nothing. It was horrible, she suddenly had an overwhelming pity for those youkai past their prime, and were advancing into the years of solitude. The death years. She silently prayed to the Kami's above that she not feel this week ever again, when she were returned to her truer self, her natural self.

"_Father, look. I have subdued her_!" Ai commented, her voice full of pride at her achievements. Kagome scoffed turning her eyes to the sky above, which the old man noticed. He in his own manner scoffed, and scalded his daughter. "_She is not totally subdued, she is merely obeying to stop the pain, that you inflict. Remember my daughter, You are dealing with a youkai. And inu-youkai are the smartest, therefore she will be abiding, providing you inflict no pain. Her training will have to be twice that of any other youkai."_ he then addressed Kagome. "_Prepare yourself youkai, for you, will know hell tomorrow, and hell will know you_." The old man, Fujitaka stated turning back to his work of placing sutras around the shrine. "_I know all too well, the limitations of hell, for I am a hell youkai. Perhaps you have heard of our elite breed? Jigoku-Inu_?" Kagome stated quietly.

Fujitaka's eyes widened immensely as he eyed Kagome. "_You are a Jigoku-Inu? An Inu that feeds off the blood of others_?" He asked totally afraid and nervous for his small family. Kagome nodded her head slowly, a wicked smile upon her face. She was formidable, and it was only just realised. The humans had no idea what they were dealing with, and Kagome would ensure that they suffered greatly. "_our breed are known by many names, Jigoku-Inu, the Wilds, the ferals, The blood drinkers, So do not reprimand me on the torments of hell old man, for hell is upon your doorstep. I am hell, and your precious grand-daughter is to be in my care." _Ai on the other hand still had no clue as to what Fujitaka and the youkai were saying, all she saw was the fear all over her fathers face, and a wicked smile upon the youkai's, that and hearing her statement, she said the first thing that came to mind in order to silence her.

"_Pacify_!" Ai commanded bringing Kagome to her knees sharply, the skin of her knees rupturing upon contact with the concrete floor. Kagome laughed evilly, the woman had no clue, and she was to willingly hand her daughter to one of the most feared youkai of the Heinan era - madness.

**A manner in which to help one's self**

Sesshoumaru left the confines of his stately chambers, and left for the palace dojo. He took it upon himself to steal his anger around the half-breed whelp, in means of sparring and inflicting his anger upon those who dared to spar with him. Sesshoumaru was greatly satisfied when his own sire had entered the dojo, wearing his dojo hakama and nothing more, like Sesshoumaru himself was wearing. Settling himself into the manna of warming his muscles, and relaxing his spine for fluidity, Sesshoumaru was instantly reminded of Kagome when she would train along side him, warming up in her sensual manner. "_It will always be this way my son, you will always see her, in everything you do. As you did when she was beside you. You must sever this pain, and I shall instill the correct training within you. You shall rise above it all. You will not know of pain nor suffering of the heart. You shall be the greatest taiyoukai to ever exist, you shall be like my own sire. Inu-no-Ryosio_" Sesshoumaru instantly stopped his manna, and stared at his father.

"_Father, why would I wish to be like my grandsire, he was a ruthless taiyoukai, that closed his heart to everything. He never once loved, nor felt the love of another. He was totally corrupt by his own power. It was surprising how Ishia-sama loved him, for he was colder than the peaks of the highest mountains. No father I wish not to be like him. I shall deal with my grief in my own manner_." Sesshoumaru stated resuming his manna once again from scratch. Tashio closed the doors to the dojo with a loud thud. "_No my son, you shall be greater than my sire. You shall know power, and love. Both with however take time. My sire was too single minded, you are a more cleverer Ryosio_" Tashio stated sizing his son up, making the first attack. Sesshoumaru easily blocked it without a second thought. "_Really how so_?" Sesshoumaru attacked this time, causing his father to dodge swiftly. "_Simply put, you are my son. Training begins tomorrow at first light_!"

**The Damned ones**

Kagome had been forced into submission once again by Ai, as she was afraid of what she were really getting herself involved with. The look of pure fear upon her father's face worried her beyond all comprehension, resulting in a now unconscious woman laying upon the patio. "_Father, please tell me what she was talking about, I do not understand?__"_Fujitaka's eyes were set on the prone from of the 'human' youkai. "_I believe we have sealed the fate of your daughter, Ai. Are you positive that it is this youkai, who is to protect Kikyo?__"_ he asked. Ai did not miss the tremble in his voice, and that unnerved her more so. "_Father, I have never seen nor heard you afraid of anything in my life. Yet you are afraid of this girl, what power does she hold, that frightens you so?__"_

"_The miko Midoriko, has made a grave error. This youkai is pure evil, a force that cannot be contained, nor manipulated. She will never be broken, she is cunning, smart and above all; dangerous. She is a Jigoku-Inu" _Fujitaka commented, taking a perch upon the wooden beam that was behind him, as if to steady his nerves. "_A Jigoku-Inu? Please father tell me what that means. Tell me who it is that Midoriko has sent to us." _Ai cautiously looked over the prone woman, she felt a wave of fear wash over her. It was cold, like the hands of death had been allowed to roam wherever they please, and they settled upon her. Fujitaka composed himself, allowing both his daughter and Souta to listen to what he was to say, feeling the importance of his stature, both Ai and Souta sat down and awaited for him to begin.

"_It began long ago, before the Heinan period. There were a breed of Youkai, who bled humans and youkai alike. Their blood was the source of life for these crazed creatures, they would consume the red liquid greedily, offering no life after the first bite. There were very few that were permitted to live once bitten and bled. and those that were, died from serious disease. Cholera came from the bite of these youkai, and there was no cure. Not even a youkai was safe, and youkai could not catch disease nor death so easily, other than from this breed__'__s bite._

_It was said, that after many had died on both sides, the Youkai and humans drew a unification, they ceased all wars, and fighting amongst themselves for a common goal; the eradication of these beasts. The humans approached shrines and commissioned miko's and priests of the holy order. The youkai called upon the best fighters to slaughter and to end the bloodlust of these deranged creatures that spread death and disease throughout the lands of Japan. A trap was set, in which both Youkai and humans prepared, luring the Jigoku-Inu's into a valley. The miko's and priests had laid many sutras to permit entry, but not exit to the valley, the valley itself would become their resting place. The trap set, and the bait taken, the priests contained the beasts, there were in total over a hundred miko's and priests, set to work, forming a circle of purification around them._

_Chanting manna's of purification, they attempted to purify the beasts within the valley. However it did not work, the youkai that aided in the destruction of these Jigoku-beasts, sent fourth dragons and fire-breathers to torch them alive. The valley erupted in the screams of the beasts, yet they did not die. Finally the miko's and youkai joint together to call for assistance from the heavens. _

_An ominous cloud settled over valley and Raiden, Kami of thunder and lightning appeared. Along with the youkai version of the same Kami. It appeared that even the Kami's themselves would collaborate in order to stop these beasts. The miko's chanted, the priests prayed, and the youkai battled those that got too close to the working mikos, as they tried to escape; The Valley lit up, with the flare of lightning, thrown from the heavens above._

_Most of The Jigoku-Inu were slaughtered, and those who managed to escape were marred permanently with their melted flesh, and a mark of damnation upon the their bodies, upon their right thigh.. It was a symbol, to those that survived, that they were damned, a damned breed of Youkai, that were to be hunted, and killed by both youkai and humans alike. That there was a time, when humans and youkai worked together to extinguish a common enemy._

_Youkai who were found to bare this mark, were slaughtered in the most horrific manners, their flesh were to be removed from their bodies whilst they would scream for mercy. They would choke on their own blood as their tongues were severed, their limbs were broken, only to be released into the forests to be hunted by dogs and wild wolves, as those who released them laughed as they screamed, their bodies being ripped apart. No-one treated them with any compassion, nor sympathy. _

_As the years bore on, some of them managed to exist, hidden in caves, keeping themselves from the world beyond, from the tortures and sacrifice. They say that the generations grew to learn certain gifts, ones that could conceal their damned heritage; concealments. The history texts, state that a Lord of the southern Territories of Heinan Japan, was a Jigoku-Inu, that his Son too was one. However, the Lord was a blood-drinker, his son Taro was not. _

_You see as the heritage bore on through the damned ones, the original damned, sought penance, a way for themselves to be forgotten, for their young to lead normal lives, not to be condemned for the actions of their ancestors. They mated with other youkai, creating cross breeds. However one in every thirty were born as a Jigoku-blood-Inu. The young youkai female who is here with us, is one. A female Jigoku-Blood Inu is far more rare than that of a male, for reason, that a female breeds, and the blood-line can be restored by her, thus many females baring the mark of the damned were condemned to death in their early years, this one seems to have escaped."_

Ai looked at the female who began to stir from her pacification, she felt somewhat different towards her. She wanted to hate her, yet at the same time she wanted to console her. She grew up in a time where she would pay the price for the sins of her ancestors. In a manner, Ai had more respect for the Jigoku Inu - the Hell dog.

* * *

Well, there's the next instalment, and Chapter 16 is in the process of being written now. The final section on the end of Chapter 15 - The damned ones, was originally written for chapter 16, but I decided to add it o this chapter, as it didn't quite fit onto Chapter 16. My Editorial side decided to drop in.

Thankyou's for 6 reviews to the previous chapter, go to;

**Lady of Dreams and Nightmares - **_Kagome is still herself, only a little subdued. I hope I filled in the blanks with enough details in regards to how Kagome becomes 'human'. She's merely a demon trapped in the shell of one. And she remembers everything, as she's still herself._

**Inuyasha1818 - **_I thank you for your lovely review, and here I updated sooner than anticipated. I thought it would be after Halloween, but I surprised myself. I managed to write and post before. Perhaps chapter 16 will be posted for halloween._

**JammyDodger217 - **_I humbly seek your approval for how Kagome is now 'human' in appearance. And you can probably see the slow connections to the original story coming together. As I have stressed before, there is a few differences int his story when it finally does run alongside the original. But I hope you'll stil be interested enough not to mind too much. I have so much of the storyline planned and in the process of being filled out with the details. That you, as the readers, may or may not like, but I'm hoping that you will. The next chapter promises to be interesting, as more information is revealed._

**Gomemaru - **_Firstly, welcome to my story, as a new reader I have to know the origins of your penname. Its certainly unique and Interesting. I thank you for your lovely review, I hope to keep you intrigued with the next few chapters that are in the process of being written. There's so much going on I even get ahead of myself, thinking about the next three chapters before I've even written them down. Also as you are new to my story, I would like to apologise for any delay that will likely arise. With my current work commitments I admit that I can take upto 1-4months to update on occassion. So please bare with me, it's totally unintentional._

**Iyvker - **_I would like to thankyou for your review regarding the Hanyou Priestess trilogy. You can have full permission from me to translate it into Spanish, as you can see my efforts are quite awful. I have had a few reviews stating the poor quality of my Spanish. I shall retract the Spanish version of the Story currently submitted, and you may write it if you so wish. Just please state that its a 'translation' of the Original. Other than that feel free. Also if you wish to change anything and add anything more to it, again please feel free. As I have been approached by other authors doing the same to other stories of mine, to which I don't mind, just as long as there's a small link to me for the original._

**just-let-me-go - **_I love to read your reviews, you always give me a smile! i'm so pleased you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you like this one just as much. There were three lies written in chapter 14. And the major lie will twist the story, so If you didn't find them all, and the huge one. You'll slowly find it as they story progresses._

**I humbly ask you all to check out Maileesaeya's story 'Hanyo Shrine Maiden' if it hasn't had it's title changed yet to 'Demonic Priestess' which is her own version of 'Hanyou Priestess' Its a totally different story and quite interesting, so please if you have 5 mins to spare check it out! Many thanks.**

**Until the next update, of Last of The Wilds, Chapter 16.**

Gothic Jigoku Shoujo.


	17. Breaking an Inu

**Chapter 16**.

The storm had swelled like a wall of night out of the south, a solid front of billowing black clouds over wind-lashed trees, but it was not the storm that worried the inhabitants of the Western castle, no matter how unnatural its rising. No, what sank fingers of dread into her heart were the silver flashes glinting like shards of diamonds, and the clanging of metal that rose from the courtyard. Kiyoye was unnerved at her mate's decision to train her eldest son in the form of combat, without resolution, for three long months did she witness her son, being beaten time and time again by his father. Sesshoumaru was never one to back down, even if his father had permit it so, he would always rise again to the forefront of battle. Each time the swords rang out their cries of mercy, due to the strains of their handlers, Kiyoye noticed a little bit more of her son dying amidst the echo.

Sesshoumaru was taught in the last three months that battle was not without consequences, for every cry he made he was forced to endure twice the pain. Many a day Kiyoye personally saw to her son's wounds, helping him reset the bone in his arm, when his father broke it, to pull the shoulder back into its rightful place when Tashio had thrown his son, unceremoniously into a brick wall. Sesshoumaru had sport many cuts and bruises, gashes and poison whip burns, all in the name of training.

The storm had made its presence known, thunder crashing above like waves on a rough sea, lightning lighting the earth below, so the Kami's themselves could witness the pains the Inu Lord were bestowing upon his eldest son. Kiyoye turned her cinnamon eyes towards the blackened skies, and muttered quietly under her breath. "_Oh my daughter, for my failings to you as a surrogate mother, I am losing my only son. I know you are watching from above, and you must not be pleased with the nature of things. But please, please watch over him, and guide him as best you can" _another rumble of thunder, answered her silent plea, as she turned her gaze to the males standing opposite one another in the shadowed courtyard. there was no light but the flash from the heavens above as if to resound the fighting gong.

Sesshoumaru and Tashio lunged for one another, as their swords met in a wave of metallic cries, the skies above opened and the tears from the heavens fell uncontrollably as though it were weeping at the innocence of youth being lost.

**Beginning to break**

Kagome awoke to the feel of an icy breeze, silken in its frozen touch, trailing its fingertips across her skin. The ground beneath her was hard and cold, it was not permitted for Kagome to sleep in the house of the Higurashi's until she proved her devotion to Kikyo, which in her mind was never going to happen. For yet the third day in this hell, trapped within a human body that felt the cold, that biting wind that raced up her spine and chilled her nerves to their very core, Kagome was beginning to break. It was this very reason that Higurashi Fujitaka, instilled this punishment, this torture. Though Kagome had begun to meditate as Kiyoye had taught her, through a childhood song that stuck in her mind, offering her some semblance of what her life used to be like. Kiyoye used to say, "a females mind was a delicate bloom, one that must be carefully tendered to else it wilts and dies." In remembering this wise mantra Kagome forced her cold and unwilling body into a seated position upon the hard and cold earth, folding her legs underneath her and gently fell into meditation thinking about her home, silently reciting the child's song in hushed whispers of her mind, the song Kiyoye sang to her, many many years ago.

"_Even when the thunder and storm begins, I'll be standing strong like a tree in the wind, Nothing is going to move this mountain or change my direction. I'm falling off the sky and I'm all alone, The courage that's inside is going to break my fall, Nothing is going to dim my light within. But if I keep going on it will never be impossible-Not today._

_Even when the world tries to pull me down, Tell me that I can't... try to turn me around, I wont let them put my fire out. But if I keep going on it will never be impossible-Not today. Cause I got something to believe in, As long as I'm breathing, There is not a limit to what I can dream. Cause I got something to believe in, Mission to keep climbing, Nothing else can stop me if I just believe. And I believe in me."_

Kagome sat in her hushed whispers and silence, her mind dancing across the distance, taking her the many thousands of years to her home, a home she thought she'd never see again.

_Neat flowerbeds and trees of sakura and willow, encased a beautiful meandering stream, and gravel pathways of silvered pebbles. Marble benches were placed here and there, tucked into the beauty of the willows that hung low like a lovers arms. Small blue and white bridges settled over the stream, taking the mind of Kagome to her favourite flower garden. A garden filled with roses, roses of every colour imaginable grew there, her favourite flower because of its beauty hidden behind a veil of thorns, akin to herself._

Her body began to shake, though it was not the cold, it was the fear of never seeing home again, a wet hotness prickled at her eyes, as another wave of fear attacked her. Kagome's arms snaked over herself, holding herself, attempting to find some comfort and solace in her embrace…but there was none. There was nothing, nothing left for her unless she abide by the rules of the Higurashi clan. Kagome felt the tears fall softly down her cheeks, felt the despair of loneliness and being, for better word a slave to a human.

The thought of being a 'Slave to a human' felt bitter in her soul, as bitter as the bile that settled in her mouth, she a female tai-youkai, last remaining Kuroi-blood Inu youkai, a mere slave to a human. And not just any human, a miko - a miko who had her trapped within the vessel of a human, weak, pitiful and disgusting. Yes, Kagome was indeed at her lowest point, her breaking point, and with heartfelt sobs and a distressed wail she pleaded to anyone who dare listen, to the kami's above wishing they would take pity upon her.

"_You win, I will comply to your orders"_

**A mother's worry**

Kiyoye had been watching her mate and son battle intensely for the past five hours relentlessly. Both were sporting injuries that were not serious nor life-threatening, but nonetheless they were bleeding profusely. She sat on the marbled balcony, of her and Tashio's chambers, it was a terribly stormy day, the scent of rain filled her senses, it drowned the bitter scent of metallic blood. The two Inu males were soaked form head to toe, in an amalgamation of sweat, blood and tears from the heavens, yet they did not cease. Snarls and grunts from the courtyard were the only coherent language, along with the cries of the swords they were using against one another.

A soft knock was heard from inside the chamber, and Kiyoye turned her attention towards it. Amkino Lady Kiyoye's hand maiden entered and bowed softly. "_Yes Amkino, what do you need of me?" _Kiyoye voiced. A crack of lightning filled the sky lighting everything, including the eerie shadows that loomed within her chambers. "_Please forgive me my lady, but there's news of Lord Taro. It appears he has requested the presence of milord, as a matter of state." _Thunder resonated across the lands as though the heavens above had heard the miniscule whispers of one lone hand maiden. Kiyoye stilled in fear, if something should happen to Taro the lands would be destroyed, torn apart by Kiros in his menacing glee to succession.

A grunt and a shrill cry was heard below, as metal upon metal suddenly clanged and dulled in an instant. The thud of a body striking the ground in force and slight pain, pulled Kiyoye to her thoughts once again. "_Understood Amkino, return to your duties, I shall inform the Lord." _The door closed behind the hand maiden, and Kiyoye watched below once more. Sesshoumaru was laying on the muddied ground, one hand raised to the sword held at his throat, his fingers wrapped around the blade, spilling his blood. His beautiful silver hair was soaked and dishevelled from the sparring and the fall. lying beside him was a broken sword, cut cleanly in two pieces. The force of their strikes prominent upon the blade.

Tashio took a steadying breath before withdrawing his sword and offering his son a hand to rise. Taking this a sign that the session was concluded, Kiyoye stood and gracefully launched herself over the balcony to the muddy ground beneath her. She walked with aired grace to her mate and son. Bowing her head in sign of permission to speak to her alpha and mate, she awaiting his acknowledgment. "_Kiyoye? To what do we owe the pleasure of your grace?" _Tashio asked, somewhat breathlessly. "_I bring you news my Lord, It appears Lord Taro has requested your presence as a matter of state." _The words did not fall on deaf ears, both Tashio and Sesshoumaru glanced to one another. "_Then we shall see my old friend, and seek answers to this matter" _Kiyoye nodded her approval to join them.

**Travelling South**

Later that same day, a contingent of guard set up the royal carriage, the flags of the West in all their white and silver glory flying at half-mast. Drawn by six royal youkai stallions, in cream hides and one single blackened leg, their markings of royalty. Their red eyes and flamed hooves thundering against the wet earth in their fury. Anyone crossing these mighty stallions would be very afraid, as though the kami's themselves were seeking the lives of those around. Although the carriage was adorned with delicate finery, it did look domineering. Kiyoye was the first to get in, along with her hand maiden Amkino. Whilst Lord Tashio and Master Sesshoumaru sat atop another two stallions.

A call was heard from the castles heavy doors, to which a young Inu-hanyou ran towards the departing carriage and riders, ahead of the servants who attempted to keep up. Inuyasha ran as fast as his little feet would allow him, Tashio instantly stilled and held his breath, while Sesshoumaru leered angrily. "_Papa, can I come with you too?" _Inuyasha asked, Tashio kept his silence about him, he did not wish to ignore his pup, but the actions of this little one hung gravely, and he still found it difficult to look upon the young Inu-hanyou. Instead he looked at Inuyasha, his eyes cold and un-wanting. He kicked his stallion to move towards the main carriage, turning his back on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's ears dropped low, his head falling in regret, he never realised the implications of his act, and now his own sire refused to speak with him, refused him any love. The servants approached, bowing to their Lord in respect as one tried to coax young Inuyasha to return to the castle, where it was warm and relatively dry. Inuyasha however thrashed away from the servant in his charge and approached his father once again. It was Sesshoumaru who stopped him dead-set in his approach "_Inuyasha, if you do not do as father wishes, a re-occurrence of what happened three months ago will surely come to pass once again.. I suggest it wise you pay attention and retreat" _Sesshoumaru's eyes were cold and calculated, watching as the young hanyou flinched as the memory was brought up once again. He sighed in defeat and walked slowly back towards moon keep.

With a call to ride, Tashio, Kiyoye, Sesshoumaru and a contingent of guards set off to the lands of the South, to see Lord Taro. The ride was quiet, save for the occasional grunts and whinnies from the stallions, the slight creek of the carriage drawing Kiyoye and Amkino, and the sound of the lands around them. It was turning into late fall and early winter, the leaves that fell from the trees, staining the ground in its autumnal graces crunched underfoot. That and the early onset of a frost.

The southern kingdom was revered to be the Emerald of Japan, it was the epicentre of the most breath-taking scenery and natural waterfalls, lakes and smoky mountains. Deep green valleys nestled some of the oldest woodlands known to the kingdoms, housing rare birds and ancient trees, all protected by the ruler.

Sitting atop his stallion, a Southern purebred demon horse, Sesshoumaru could not avert his golden eyes from the autumn beauty around him, the landscape despite its varying changes, ensnared him, offering pleasurable yet painful reminders of what was lost. As they rose past an old lightning struck tree, wide as a Boar youkai, memories of when he and Kagome used to hunt in this very forest, passing that very tree, reached forefront in his mind, that he could almost taste the heavy air, and see her smiling amongst the trees, beckoning to him in the shadows as she did that night…

It was customary for every generation to complete, a minimum of a moon cycle away from their home, to become more attuned to their inner beasts. Sesshoumaru's mind pulled him away from the creaking of his mother's carriage, the jingle of the bridle on the stallions pulling the carriage, and those on his own, and the unmistakeable thunder of heavy hooves upon the earth.

_A younger Sesshoumaru, around one hundred and eighty four, which would be thirteen years in human maturation, sat in his own camp for one. It was the second night, the moon above obscured by the clouds, casting the world beneath into deep shadows. A small fire roared its carnal hunger for more kindling, to which Sesshoumaru greatly denied. A young hunter, was denied any luxuries for the twenty-eight days, only to survive as nature or the Kami's above had intended._

_The young male Inu youkai poked the flames, an evil smirk firmly fixed upon his lips as the fire attempted to claim the offending piece of wood. It was a dead night, no sounds amongst the trees nor bushes, no wind to offer a light comfort, nor scent along its soft graces - it was dead silent, like that of a graveyard._

"_Continue teasing that fire and you will get burned" a soft feminine voice floated in the silence. Sesshoumaru shot up to stand, discarding the wooden stick into the fire, to which the flames, greedily ate its offender. Sesshoumaru sniffed delicately, his claws flexing, golden eyes that seemed to alight with deadly annoyance at being discovered. Listening carefully he could make out the light inhales and exhales coming from behind him._

_Grinning wildly Sesshoumaru stalked forward into the treeline and away from the intruder at his rear. Stepping soundlessly through the dense undergrowth, he managed to take a wide berth around his camp. He was rewarded for his patience and cunning when he spotted his intruder lurking in the shadows, light from his small fire outlining its form. With skilful practise from a childhood game of samurai, Sesshoumaru stood within six feet of his intruder. He watched as they shuddered at being discovered. "I should have known you were more clever than I originally thought. You actually had me convinced, that you were fooled. Yet you took the correct path in seeking me out" the form tuned, the warm light of the fire alighting her face with a rose glow. "You truly are a skilled hunter, Master Sesshoumaru"_

_The first recognisable attribute Sesshoumaru noticed about his 'intruder' was her sapphire blue eyes, eyes that without light from either the sun or moon shone with incredible briliance. He smiled as he ran her compliment through his mind, before offering his own. "You are as skilled as I, as you managed to sneak up upon me. I was so angry at myself, if you were anyone else I would've been in trouble" He smiled "Kagome"_

A whinny from Sesshoumaru's stallion, and the rough toss of its head, tore Sesshoumaru from his roused memories, returning the young Lord to his senses and actual surroundings. Tashio looked at his son, he had been lost to thoughts, that reminiscent look deadest in his eyes, and at one point Tashio was going to tear him from them himself. But decided against the idea. He believed that perhaps Sesshoumaru would in time forget, if he were permitted to immerse himself in his memories one last time. He knew that over the coming years this small journey would serve as a painful reminder to those in the West, to his family and that of his oldest and dearest friend Taro, but like everything in a Youkai's life, time would indeed pass, and pain would heal.

Tashio cast an understanding glance towards his eldest son, deciding that keeping his momentary lapse in judgement and actual thought, silent. In the recesses of his mind he knew that this journey would pull at the memories of his son and Kagome, that every part of this land in some way, held magic between them. They continued, not stopping at the creek for the horses, for fear of losing his son once again into those rising memories, Tashio kept them moving at a steady pace, occasionally glancing his son's way as he fell into deeper and deeper silence, that same look in his eyes as they passed every stream, creek and tree. Yet it was not only Sesshoumaru that was surrendering to old memories.

Deep within the creaking carriage, drawn by six of the finest Southern parade stallions, sunlight eyes swept the lands beyond the intricate white silken drapes. Wisps of wheat coloured hair floated in the subtle breeze that snaked its way through the drapes, a long shuddering breath released itself from parted lips as Kiyoye remembered her 'daughter'.

_A birthday celebration was being held at the court of Lord Taro. It was his only pup's fiftieth birthday. Tashio had demanded Kiyoye attend this year, as she refused every other year prior, to this one. Kiyoye had refused annually as she could bare to see the daughter of her best friend, her best friend that had indeed died in childbirth. Even though Amanae had been murdered as she was weakened by the birth of her only pup, Kiyoye could not look at the child in fear that she would look so much like her departed mother._

_This year however, Tashio had demanded the attendance of Kiyoye, else he would seek to send his only son, Sesshoumaru away to further lands, in order for her not to see her own pup. This had frightened her immensely, in which she was in attendance, though she secretly pined for her son, who was left back at the palace, seeing to his studies of orienteering. Tashio and Kiyoye were greeted by Lord Taro himself, he was elated that Kiyoye had finally attended, though he knew not the truth behind her reasoning this year, he pulled her into a thanking embrace._

"_I'm so pleased that you finally came, my daughter will be so pleased to finally meet you!" Kiyoye lowered her gaze unable to meet Taro's, but nodded her head in acknowledgement. The three of them descended the hallway without any sound, within mere moments they were outside a small door on the Lords wing, reserved for family and most revered guests. Tashio nudged Kiyoye as she faltered in her steps approaching the small door. Taro knocked upon it gently, causing Kiyoye's heart to leap into her mouth._

_A voice, that of a seven year old answered, bidding those outside to enter, although the voice was young it held an air of refinement and dignity that Kiyoye could not help but marvel, clearly the child had received that gift from her mother. Taro slid the door open, Kiyoye's heart thumped loudly in her ears, fear built swiftly inside her heart, making it incredibly difficult to swallow down - Inside she was screaming._

"_Kagome, Tashio and Kiyoye have come to see you" Kiyoye heard the rustles of silk, guessing that the child had been sitting upon her futon, as she dare not look into the room. She listened as the child's little feet approached them, closer and closer, she watched as her mate stepped into the doorframe as he greeted the young lady. "Uncle Tashio-sama" he heard the tell-tale signs of young arms slipping around the leg of someone much taller than she, as she hugged him in greeting. "Happy Birthday Kagome" she heard he mate say, the fear that had presented itself weighed heavily on her shoulders, for just the other side of her mate stood the prodigy of her best friend._

"_Kiyoye, come" she heard Tashio's command, instead of stepping forward as she was beckoned, she took a step back. She couldn't get passed the growing fear, in that sweet child's voice she heard Amanae "I can't, I can't" she whispered stepping back further. Turning her back, she heard the movement of silk, under the tones of her mates low growls of displeasure, and light feet moving forward. He turned slightly, looking over her shoulder in a momentary act of boldness. Ad what she saw, filled her heart with sadness, then joy, sadness once again and grief. For there stood an exact image of a young Amanae. Thick raven black hair, cute heart shaped face, but her eyes, her eyes were her grandmothers - Azure blue, innocent and glassy with unshed tears._

_Kagome was not stupid, she was young, but most definitely not stupid. The first words that left her lips were "Do I look like my mom that much?" Kiyoye turned unable to look at her any longer, without crying in front of the young Inu female. "Kagome!" Taro reprimanded. "But you've said it many times, as have many others. But Kiyoye-sama knew my mother, I guess because she can't look at me, I really must" Kiyoye heard light faltering footsteps, footsteps that belonged only to a child turn and run back into the room. The sounds of a child throwing herself upon her futon, smothering her sobs into her pillow echoed in her ears. "I wish I knew my mommy" she sobbed "I really want a mommy" was all she kept saying._

_Kiyoye felt her resolve breaking, she raced into Kagome's chambers effectively pushing Taro and Tashio out of the way. Kagome was sitting upon her futon, legs drawn up, arms wrapped around them, her face enveloped into her knees and thick black hair muffling her sobs, not a pillow after all. Kiyoye sat herself on her futon, her heart calling out to this child "come" she whispered, she watched as the young Inu female approached warily, before flinging herself into her arms. Smoothing down her unruly hair, she pushed it gently from her face, pulling it up to look at her. ' Forgive me Amanae, for not seeing your daughter sooner'_

"_Hold out your hand. I have yet to give you my birthday gift" she said quietly, as Taro and Tashio watched in silence. Kagome did so, as Kiyoye dragged a claw across the skin on her palm, ever so gently. Tashio and Taro both sucked in baited breaths at what Kiyoye was doing, however neither voiced their approval. "what are you doing?" Kagome asked suddenly withdrawing her hand away, as the blood pooled in her palm. Kiyoye smiled lightly, holding out her own hand she cut the skin in the same manner, watching as the ruby blood blossomed in the same manner. "I'm giving you my gift" Kiyoye reached out to take Kagome;s bloodied hand into her own, but the young Inu female resisted. _

"_Don't you know what I am?" she asked timidly "I could hurt you for what you've done, aren't you afraid of me?" those blue eyes looked at Kiyoye with want and interest. "Of course I know who and what you are, I am not afraid, please allow me this Kagome?" again she reached for the young Inu females hand, and this time she didn't resist as it was placed closer to them. Those amazing blue eyes watched with intrigue as Kiyoye placed her bloodied hand over Kagome's and clasped them closed around each other. "My Birthday gift to you Kagome, I pledge myself to you, as your surrogate mother"._

_Kiyoye looked at the face of Amanae's daughter, filled with unshed tears of joy, a smile so serene that she thought Amanae herself were smiling at her action. Two small arms wrapped themselves around Kiyoye's neck, a little head resting on her chest. "I got a mommy for my birthday, thank you Kiyoye-okaa-san"._

The carriage jolted, Amkino's hand was on Kiyoye's shoulder, her lips moving. However there was no sound, no feeling, the weight of that hand invisible. It was as if the muted world was suddenly switched on, as the words formed, the weight re-established itself. "_Milady are you alright_?" Kiyoye blinked back before answering "_I'm fine" _Amkino handed her a silken handkerchief, to which Kiyoye looked confused at the action. "_You're crying Milady". _Reaching up with trembling hands, Kiyoye fingered the cool trails of tears that had seeped from her eyes, tears she shed thinking of happier times. Her eyes scanned the world outside almost as if she could picture the young Inu female following in the trees, her black hair dark as the night, flowing around her shoulders. Kiyoye murmured silently, her voice low as she pictured the young female, as she used to be.

"_I'll sing it __One last time for you, __Then we really have to go_

_You've been the only thing, __That's right, __In all I've done_

_I could barely look at you, But every single time I do, I know we'll make it anywhere, __Away from here _

_Light up, light up, As if you have a choice, Even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you dear,_

_Louder louder, And we'll run for our lives, I can hardly speak I understand, _

_Why you, Can't raise your voice to say, To think, I might not see those eyes, _

_Makes it so hard not to cry, And as we say, Our long goodbye, _

_I nearly do"_

The silent heart wrenching journey grew to an end as the sun finally kissed the emerald gem. Taro's palace stood in its proud glory atop a hillside, alight with fire lanterns in every window alcove, and along the pathways cloaked in any darkness. Tashio looked at the palace, it shone like a dim beacon, but a beacon that called to the lost souls of the dead. The journey had been the most challenging for Tashio, Kiyoye and Sesshoumaru, so far, they had managed to keep in control of their emotions, even if they did stray at one point in time, including Tashio himself.

_---_

_Taro stood in his dojo, reading his scriptures that adorned the Northern wall, fighting waivers, trophies of battles won against his opponents. The door to his rear slid open against its tracks, clicking as it reached its fully open position. One solitary person entered, pulling the door closed behind them. Once again the click bounced around the empty dojo, bouncing off the walls. Soft footfalls approached Taro before comin to a complete stop six paces away._

_The tell-tale signs of rustling fabric and contorting leather reached his ears. Taro turned, staring at the bowed figure, low upon the floor to their master. Forehead touching the tops of their hands. "Stand" Taro commanded. In one fluid move the figure stood, head bowed. "Speak". The head lifted, blue eyes, as bright as an ocean stared back unto deep black orbs. "I wish to learn all that I can"._

_Taro smiled, walking proudly to the weaponry stalls upon the Eastern wall. He withdrew two light sparring katana, twirling them effortlessly in his hands. "Then learn you shall" Tossing a blade towards his new apprentice, he smiled in satisfaction as the hilt was caught without fault. "I will not go easy on you, just because you are my daughter" Taro admonished. This time it was his daughter that smiled, as she shifted easily into a defence kata "I would have it no other way, father"._

A knock upon the door to the study in the southern most wing stirred Taro. Lifting his head from his folded arms he searched the chamber in which he was in, the sights and sounds of a sweaty dojo were replaced by old scrolls, musty and refined, inks that were oily and wax from the seals. 'w_hen did I fall asleep?' _he thought, as he brushed his fingertips against a parchment. Suddenly the realisation for the reasons in which he had dreamt of his daughter came to. The waxy seal, with the south-eastern seal staring loudly at him. Another sound knock reverberated upon the door, gaining him attention.

"_Yes, Enter" _he called out, the door opened, in which his retainer, a small kitsune entered, Tashio, Sesshoumaru and Kiyoye entered soon after. The retainer took a bow and left, closing the door firmly behind the Lords and Lady. "_You had sent for us?" _Tashio asked, his wary gaze settled upon a parchment upon Taro's desk with the loud ruby red wax, and South-eastern insignia etched into its form. "_Indeed"_ was all Taro admitted for a moment. He noticed Tashio's attention upon the parchment. "_It appears I have a problem"._

**A realised truth.**

frail. Yet in the feeling of dread and humility, Kagome had sensations tearing through her, as though they were not her own, but were. It felt as though her true body, her demonic body was in a state of fluctuation, every fibre, every nerve screaming with danger, although she herself could not feel anything in her 'diluted' shell. Her head swam, feeling hot, disorientated, it seemed to cloud her vision, causing her to think incoherently. Kagome tried to regulate her breathing, attempting to calm down. In a rationalised thought, she began to believe that hypothermia had settled itself into her pathetic body. But it was not hyperthermia, it was the feeling a youkai gets when something was amiss, when they were being hunted by another force, either a miko or a stronger youkai, but still. It was the formidable feeling of dread and helplessness.

It consumed her once again, catching her slightly off-guard. In a moment of true weakness, Kagome reached out, to touch anything, anything that would ground her raging soul to the earth. Feeling nothing come to her aide she cried out, tears slipping down her cheeks at her lowest point in her existence, however everything turned a deaf ear to her plight, and a cold shoulder to her pleas.

She lay against the ice-cold concrete, the coldness beneath her offering some comfort, the comfort that she was still alive, and still on the ground. Her breathing slowed, the breath she could see in front of her face slowing down, forming smaller clouds. She could hear her heartbeat, although not as clearly were she in her normal body, she could hear it nonetheless. But it was her soul that screamed, she could hear and sense it clawing at the unrelenting cage it was trapped within, howling in deep guttural rage and sadness.

Kagome gave in to the deep unsettling feelings that were stirred within her smaller body, her frailer body, it was in that moment of giving up, that she heard one unforgettable sound escaping from her soul. "_Sire" _Kagome moved her lips, begged and pleaded, threatened and swore at her 'human cage' to move, to return, to do anything but remain here, a prisoner at the will of a miko and her mother. She forced herself to sit up, bringing her arms and wrapping themselves tightly around her quivering form, with all the strength she could gather, she screamed into the atmosphere "_Father…". _Kagome had thought she could cry no more, that there were no more tears left to shed, but cry she did. The trails of warm salty liquid in the ice cold morning, stung her face, she knew that something terrible was happening to her father, something she herself was powerless to stop, because she was here one-thousand years in the future, trapped with a human body, her demonic soul caged within a jewel unable to escape, save a word form their miko master.

Kagome fell into deep despair, whispering "_Father, forgive me" _repeatedly until the darkness consumed her mind, the cold consumed her body and her wailing soul consumed her heart, in that moment, her human body chose to take the painless option, and succumb to nothingness, to the bliss of being unconscious.

**Save the South-West**

"_This is preposterous!" _Tashio bellowed as he read the parchment, handing it to his eldest son. "_What gives him the right?"_ he continued in his ranting. "_I assure you Tashio, Kiros in within his rights, although your anger is somewhat comforting"._ Taro replied "_But as he clearly states, I have no mate, and no heir, therefore he can challenge me to the right to remain Lord of my holding". _Taro slumped in an un-lordly like fashion into his comfortable chair, his head falling into his weathered hands in despair.

"_Kagome is barely gone, and already Kiros wants to move in, you surely cannot step aside without a fight"_ Tashiocontinued. Sesshoumaru instantly sucked in a breath at the mention of Kagome's name, as Taro closed his eyes. He was not done in mourning the loss of his pup, yet there were always selfish youkai that would not give enough time, but then, when would there truly be enough time to mourn your pup. No sire or mother should ever have to bury their young, it was unthinkable. "_what else can I do Tashio?"._

The room was silent, Kiyoye, Tashio, Taro and Sesshoumaru all thinking in what to do, in order to keep Taro Lord of the South-western lands. "_Accept the challenge" _Tashio and Taro both snapped their heads at Sesshoumaru's statement. "_Are you mad, boy?" _Tashio snapped at his son. "_It is the old Taiyoukai Law of Deinerus." _Sesshoumaru voiced, glad for once, one of his history lessons finally paid off. "_of course, Deinerus, the Taiyoukai that lost both his mate and pups in a tragic accident, leaving him in a state of peril. The youkai council deemed it that a Taiyoukai could accept any challenges to his or her lands. In doing so they name a successor, should their untimely demise occur." _Kiyoye continued having remembered the law that Sesshoumaru had indeed brought to light.

Both Tashio and Taro exchanged looks "_This is an ancient Law, and yet the two of you are well versed, It appears our history lesson begins anew tonight Taro old friend. Sesshoumaru I can clearly see that you attain your intellect from your mother". _A small smile crept onto Kiyoye's lips, at being in stead with her only son. Sesshoumaru took a perch upon the desk, taking into hand a quill and fresh parchment. Whilst the Law was indeed fresh in his mind, he wished to write the correct legal documents that would be used to appeal Taro's rights to the Law of Deinerus. Kiyoye stood beside her mate, as she watched Sesshoumaru write the official documents. "_There are drawbacks to this ancient law, to which you both should know. In the event of Taro retaking a mate and siring a pup, the lands would be passed to that pup should they win the succession battle between their rival., between Kiros. If not, then the low or high ranking lord in which Taro takes to the council, must reside at the holding should something happen to Taro himself. That Lord must have the approval of three, three of the higher ranking Lords in the four kingdoms"._

"_I thank you for your wisdom in the matter Kiyoye, tell me, how is it that you know of this ancient law, it is barely spoken about?". _Taro asked, he saw the light smile and the sadness that crept into her eyes at the memory. "_My own sire had died, and so my mother had to invoke the ancient law, so she would not be taken from her station by my sire's cousin. It was indeed beneficial_,_ upon my mother's death she mated me off to Tashio, to keep the lands under the sun, in my heritage. They now form a small part of the west". _Kiyoye lowered her head, then turned to the huge bay window, looking out over the inky sky, covered in miniscule stars.

"_I thank you, Lady Kiyoye, I did not intend to stir such thoughts. I shall do as you recommend, this is my home, it was my daughters home. And the youkai I have in mind, shall likely keep me here. I cannot bare to see my lands destroyed, and torn apart by my own brother, as awful as it sounds"_ Tashio nodded in acknowledgement. He looked to his son, who was in the processes of writing a third scroll, within moments they were all written in his neat penmanship, requiring nothing more than the Southern Lords' signature to make them legal and binding. Handing the first two to Taro and Tashio, identical parchments. Sesshoumaru cleaned the quill of excess ink as they read them.

I Lord Taro have been challenged for my right to my holding and station in the South-West. I hereby decree that I wish to take the Ancient Law of Deinerus. I understand that this may come as a shock to many of you, but I have no intention to lose my home. I hereby name my successor, in which they shall come to my lands, and live alongside myself, to take over. Unless I take a mate an produce an heir, who will then retake what is rightfully theirs by a battle of succession.

Signed……………………………..Taro Machiro, Lord of the South-Western Lands

Signature of successor by rights of Deinerus………………………………................

Signature One of agreeing Lord/Lady………………………………..........................

Signature Two of agreeing Lord/Lady………………………………..........................

Signature Three of agreeing Lord/Lady………………………………........................

Additional signatures………………………………...................................................

………………………………....................................................................................

"_Very nice" _Tashio bristled at his son's brilliance with parchment, quill and intellect. Sesshoumaru then proceeded to hand over the third parchment. This one addressed to Lord Kiros.

--

Brother, It has come to my understanding that you wish to renounce my position as Lord of my holding, and take it for yourself. I will not allow you to do this, subsequently I have consorted with my connections, and hereby place the ancient Law of Deinreus, upon my position. You are hereby notified, and are to attend without fail the councils hearing when you are sent for. Any non-attendence shall be deemed un-worthy of such a claim.

Signed…………………………….Taro Machiro, Lord of the South-Western Lands

"_I'm impressed Sesshoumaru, your father has taught you well, in all manners of Law writing and scripture. You must be proud of your achievements. I know that my daughter would be if she were here" _Taro smiled lightly, it was a pained smile, but one that still held appreciation for all his efforts. He took the quill from Sesshoumaru dipping it into the inkwell, as he placed the tip to the parchment he whispered "_your writing is as good as my Kagome's was…" _he sighed deeply _"this would have been her job, to write my…" _he faltered, his hands shaking. He pulled in a breath to steady his nerves and signed the parchment. "_I wanted nothing more than her happiness, and she was preparing this year, to be a bride at the mating parade" _Taro watched as his words affected the young tayoukai lord, it was common knowledge that Kagome and he were to be together, and now she was gone. The western pup would have to find another.

"_I will have no other". _Taro caught Sesshoumaru's statement, his eyebrow rose in question. "_I had known Kagome my whole life, she was the only female I would take to my futon, the only female I would take as my mate. I will have no other". _Sesshoumaru admitted, in a rare show of his bottled up feelings. "_You are young, you have time in which to heal and change your mind". _Taro respected Sesshoumaru's words, and present descision, but he knew that he was a sought after male, and without Kagome in the picture, every female would press for a chance to be with the Inu. He would love another, sometime, it wouldn't ever be his first love, but it could be possible to find another Kagome.

**Kiros receives his letter**

Kiros paced the study, the run down carpet already frayed was wearing down even farther as Kiro's thick and heavy boots pulled and strained the fabric even more, in his crumpled fist was a parchment, decorated with the insignia of the South-West, his brother. He grumbled and hissed at the thought of Taro's ideas. "_The nerve of that demon! I cannot believe he would fight against me for what should truly have been mine! I worked too long and too hard to rid myself of that bitch, and yet her father is still unrelenting. I don't understand Taro, I killed your daughter, you should be a bumbling mess, looking for any way to escape the memories the plague you nightly. Yet you continue to remain. You fool!" _A sharp knock resounded at his outer door "_What?!" _he yelled, the door opened sharply, and his wolf retainer stepped in, dropping to his knees, head bowed low. "_It appears your brother was assisted, My Lord" _the slimy and conniving tones of the wolf slid through the thick air of aggression. "_What? Who?" _he demanded. _"Lord Tashio, his mate and his son"_ The wolf replied.

"_Son? Inuyasha, the halfbreed?" _Kiros asked curiously. _"No My Lord, the elder, Sesshoumaru"._ Kiros screwed up the offending parchment that had arrived in the early hours, throwing it angrily into the fire pit. "_I should have known, the old dog had help, there's no way he would've known this ancient Law otherwise." _Kiros tapped his chin with his clawed finger. "_Gen, I think you should pay Inuyasha a little visit. See what he knows, about this new arrangement, find out everything you can about who is going to chosen." _Gen, stood abruptly exiting the room, shutting the door behind him, before setting off to his chambers, to adorn the servants attire of the Western Lands, of Tashio's holding. "_Yes, It appears that I have another use for you Inuyasha". _Kiros chuckled evilly, as his plans began to form in his mind.

**The council's decision**

Exactly three weeks later the council of Taiyoukai convened. On one side, Lord Taro and the other Lord Kiros. The council hated these cases the most, sibling rivalry did not bode well for either kingdom, especially one that was split in half as it was. Sitting upon the separate table in the centre of the room, with a quill and inkwell, was Taro's parchment, declaring the right to Deinerus Law. His signature clearly written upon its surface. Taro stood, he had to make his argument about not losing his lands, else the council could decree that the law was unnecessary, and award the lands to Kiros. The council elder was Hiberus, the oldest living Taiyoukai in the lands. He was wise, and knew many of the ruling Taiyoukai before those that were assembled today, including Machiro - Taro and Kiros' sire.

"_You may proceed Taro" _He stated as he opened his ears to listen, due to his age the elder had lost his sight and relied heavily upon his hearing. He could distinguish immediately who was lying and who was telling the truth, by a simple heartbeat of a flutter of the eyelashes. Taking a deep breath Taro began "_My Lords and Ladies, it has been but seven months ago I lost my daughter Kagome. She was my only pup, my only heir to my kingdom. I lost my mate on her birth, which leaves me at a predicament where I cannot sire another heir, and I am not the youngest of youkai Lords upon the market for mating. Many do not want a mourning father, and a widower. It was three weeks ago that a parchment form my own brother, Lord Kiros, detailing the outlines of my impeding situation. That I was not longer fit to be Lord of a kingdom, in which I could not pass it on. I however disagree. The lands that were bestowed to me, my own father, are lands that I have nurtured. They are lands that I have loved and in turn have loved me. The gave my daughter some of the hardest and most happiest times of her life. In that I would be disappointed to see them torn, and made a mockery of. Yes it is true that my daughter was the last surviving Kuroi blood Inu, and with her being a female of that species made her all the more rare, and dangerous. But she was an innocent pup. In the lands that I did love and nurture, provided her with everything she needed in which to survive. I cultured my own breed of stallions to all the kingdoms, stallions that were grazed and borne of my lands. Lands that wish to keep as my own, as Lord. So I humbly request that you not strip me of these lands, and hand them to my brother, then you allow to keep them. And you allow me to name my successor as none other than Lord Tashio."_

The room erupted in echoes of what Taro was saying, but the pressing matter was, that Taro named Tashio a well distinguished Lord of the Western Lands. Hammering the hammer to the gavel the room silenced. Hiberus spoke, his voice calm and collected. "_Tell me son of Machiro, why Tashio?" _Taro nodded in acknowledgement of the question. "_Lord Tashio is one of my dearest friends your high council. It is no secret that had my daughter lived, she and Lord Tashio's eldest Son Sesshoumaru were to be mated sometime this year or the next. It would have united the lands of the South-West and West. I trust no-other with my estate and life than Lord Tashio himself."_ again the room erupted, eyes turning to Tashio and his eldest son who stood amongst the many nobles.

"_You may sit, Taro" _Hiberus commanded, he then turned his attentions to the angry youkai on his immediate right, the one who's heart beat angrily at being outranked by Tashio. This interested Hiberus somewhat and decided to hear his version of what he wanted, though there was something hidden in his karma, something that was obscured by dark thoughts and even darker secrets, that Hiberus could hear in his heartbeat and the way his blood flowed through his veins.

"_Kiros, you may approach the council" _Kiros stood, and addressed the council, and youkai nobles that were sat not too far away, some were his own vassals, most however were not. "_My Lords and Ladies, our father split the land of the South, as an argument ensued within the family. Being a Kuroi Blood Inu himself he favoured my brother Taro, offering him the better of the lands divided. It is true that Taro has likely put into the lands in order for the lands to be as green and plentiful as they are. However, my lands are barren, nothing grows well at all, there is little rainfall, the earth is solid. I believe that Taro has been in good relations with Lord Tashio for too long. I believe that the lands should belong to me and my sons! Tashio has his own lands, his own holding, his own responsibility. It would not be fair for a Lord of a wealthy holding to be in charge of both The Western Lands and The South-West. It is far too much power, an is totally unfair. Therefore I believe that the lands should be united as the South, and belong to me and me alone"._

The voices were louder more angry at the manner in which Kiros demanded form Taro, however he did make a valid point in regards to Tashio being Lord of a well established. Hiberus banged the hammer on the gavel once again, effectively silencing the room. "_Whilst I have heard both sides of the argument. I have reached my own decision" _Hiberus stood from his position and signed his name upon the parchment. "_I agree to the terms that Tashio is named as a successor, however. I must demand that Sesshoumaru rules over the Western lands and Tashio to remain in the South-Western Lands in which shall remain Lord Taro's" _Upon signing his name Lord Andrei, Zanziheva approached to sign the parchment. Tashio, although shocked at the idea approached and signed his name upon the line that said he was the named successor. Sesshouamru signed amongst the additional signatures, alongside Koga, Daniv and Shippo.

An animalistic yell tore through the room. "_Enjoy it whilst you can brother, it will not last!"_ With that said the irrate Inu left, his servants trailing along behind him, all except Gen who had orders should it turn out this way, to remain in the Western Lands in order to survey and report.

* * *

**Okay I officially want to apologise for the delay of this chapter, I've been poorly and had an accident in which I was rendered immobile for a period of time. I'm fighting fit now and have updated, there's still so much more to write and whilst I'm in the update mood, I may very well continue and update sooner, but you all know me too well. I will always try!**

**Okay thank you's**

**FluffyandKagome - **Many thanks for your review I always try to update as soon as I can**.**

**Inuyasha1818 - **Ah but it wouldn't be a tragedy without some pain, and Kagome is going to be a strong young lady who has to fight for her rights.

**Just-let-me-go - **The final hint has been dropped in this chapter as to who else lied in the previous. I thank you for your review and hope this chapter keeps you entertained.

**Lady of Dreams and Nightmares - **I love this penname! Yup I will dedicate a full chapter to Kikyo growing up as it should be important, then they shall return to the Rumiko Takeshi version of Inuyasha with a few little 'tweaks'.

**ElementalFoxGoddess - **Another awesome Penname! I know I thought that was being rather mean when I wrote it, but it makes total sense to me to have her that way. Don't worry I think I can give Kikyo her comeuppance, a nice torture filled painful one *winks.

- I thank you for your review, and I hope that I continue to keep you entertained.

**JammyDodger217 - **All is planned and I hope it approves.

**Demonic Priestess Reviews - **

**Kittykmb3893 - **there is more to this story it is after all a trilogy. Hanyou Priestess, Demonic Priestess and Love in a world of Demons. Hope you enjoy part three too.

**Darkangel10212 - **glad your enjoying it, hope you enjoy part three also.

**A shikon's wish reviews**

**Betstar - **it was a sad story, but one that I love, it will be re-addressed soon**.**

**Darkangel10212 - **glad you found part three and I hope you continue to enjoy.

**Okay until the next chapter!**

**Gothic Jigoku Shoujo.**


	18. Kikyou

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

The young miko Kikyo

Kagome had been very much against becoming the protector of a miko, especially one that had stolen her from her home, from her heritage and whose own mother had sealed her inside a human body. But a single year had passed, and she slowly had come to terms that in order to return home, she had to comply with everything the miko's mother, Ai had commanded, until Kikyo was of age. It was difficult to obey the commands that were set fourth, but many days and even weeks were spent out in the bitter cold of winter, with nothing more than a simple kimono to adorn her flesh. She was treated lower than a common dog, although it was in a manner comical, seeing as Kagome was in fact an Inu youkai.

It was the first day of spring, a light frost adorned the ground, and set the leaves alight with sparkles of ice, like diamonds. Lips tugged themselves to a light smile, looking upon the nature around her, a cold and daring breeze flowed through the open area, causing the Goshinboku tree to dance in its glory. Two doe-brown eyes stared at the snow filled sky, its greyness contrasting against the deep raven black of her shoulder length hair. Blunt nails pushed back the assaulting tresses as they flowed into her face. She settled into the silence the world offered her at this hour, the hour in which everything slept until the break of dawn.

Kagome loved this time of the day, there were no metallic carriages roaring down the streets, no thunderous whirrs of what were called engines as they pierced the sky, and more importantly, there were no humans awake for at least another hour. It was Kagome's perfect moment, before the chaos would begin anew. Glancing back towards the shrine house, she looked through Kikyo's window, the infant would be stirring soon, and in need of her personal 'play-thing'. There had been many times which Kikyo, in a rare display of how much power was harboured inside that weak and frail human body, had turned her purifying hands against Kagome when she wouldn't come when called.

Days after Kagome had pledged her loyalty to Ai and Kikyo, some eight months ago, she was taken into the shrine house, and given the attire of a miko. Kagome had refused the offending red and white garments, earning her another week in solitude in the bitter cold of the November month. Learning from her mistakes, and also in keeping her mouth closed, as any altercation or retaliation brought her another week outside, without food, shelter and very little to cover her. Kagome didn't know what season was worse, the scorching heat of the summer sun, when she was thirsty beyond all comprehension, suffering form heat-stroke as Fujitaka would call it. Or the bitterness of the winter, the numbness of the cold into her bones, making her sick, sickness that made her feel like death would come rescue her, only to shun her away at the last moment. Although her loyalties were pledged, she did not actually begin to behave as a 'Shirei' as Ai called her, should.

Kagome was reprimanded for a period of two weeks in the first spring she'd been here, in this hellish period, when Kikyo was placed into her arms; the young miko sensed the raging war within Kagome's trapped soul, flaring her miko purification powers through her entire body in self preservation. Kagome yelped, despite the fact her demonic heritage was somewhat protected, she dropped Kikyo instantly. The infant was unharmed, Kagome however felt as though her body was being ripped apart by the hounds and pall bearers of the underworld, as though her entire being was at war within itself. Ai had chained her to the storehouse outside, and asked her father to issue a beating that Kagome would never forget. To say that Kagome was appalled when her skin tore open easily and her flesh cried the blood of her kin, would be an understatement. Kagome had cried relentlessly as the next day she was soaked in ice water, only to be beaten once again, by Fujitaka and his leather waist strap, to which she found out later was called a belt.

For weeks after the incident Ai would not hand the child to Kagome, and in some ways Kagome was thankful for her beatings. But Fujitaka reasoned with his daughter, placing the infant within touching distance of a 'seated' Kagome. The crackle and flare of a miko's powers jumped at sensing the demonic presence, Kagome would yelp constantly as the light tingling sensations would turn into prickling ones. When Kikyo was placed into her arms once again, the full feeling of being purified slowly was too much to bare. "_Suck it in girl, you are to be in close quarters with Kikyo for the rest of her life, therefore you shall endure this and more_". Fujitaka tapped - none too lightly - on Kagome's head, eliciting a fierce snarl from the demon-turned-human.

That was as Kagome thought - In the 'past'. It was exactly twelve lunar cycles from then, twelve months as the humans called it, and Kikyo was a year old. The toddler, was crawling everywhere, into everything that she should not be, wanting everything that Kagome had, and would throw a Purification hissy fit, should she not get it. Chocolate eyes stared at Kikyo's window once again as the shrill cries of a young child filled the shrine, effectively waking the humans from their sleep, and the beginning of Kagome's never ending nightmare.

---

Kagome walked towards the Shrine house, sliding the shoji screen door open with a dull click, she entered removing her shoes and leaving them beside the small rack in which Ai had instructed, then swiftly and silently ran upstairs to Kikyo's room, taking her to the small caged futon in Kikyo's own room. Kikyo immediately rose her purification shield around her little body, enticing a yelp from her protector. "_That's enough Kikyo-san, lower that barrier. I only want to remove you from your cage" _Kagome whispered lightly. The dome of pink light flickered and shattered, leaving a vulnerable baby girl at Kagome's mercy. Kagome leant down, scooping the infant into her arms, rocking her gently as though the child was her own. She moved about the room, trying everything to keep the young miko quiet, else Kagome would be the one to suffer the punishment.

"_please Kikyo, Please stop crying, You'll wake your mother and grandfather" _Kagome pleaded with the young tot, however Kikyo continued to wail indiscriminately. Kagome glanced towards Kikyo's bedroom door, where she could hear stirring of the other humans in the house. "_Oh no, they're waking, please Kikyo, please stop your crying. where is that spongy thing you put in your mouth?" _Kagome hunted swiftly for any signs of Kikyo's pacifier, which conveniently was no where to be seen. In a moment of sheer terror, for not being able to quiet the tot, Kagome stuck her curled finger into Kikyo's mouth as a makeshift pacifier. She was responded with a flare of Kikyo's purification power, to which Kagome hissed in pain and retracted her finger instantly. "_I wish you would stop doing that! You have no idea how much that hurts me" _she whispered harshly. Kikyo however continued to wail, the cries causing the others within the home to leave their beds.

The bedroom door opened, a woman with an angry scowl entered with her arms crossed and foot tapping against the laminate flooring. "_Kagome!"_ Kagome's eyes widened in terror, she knew that she was now in heaps of trouble, for waking everyone up. "_Lady Ai, good morning, did you sleep well?" _She asked, trying to mask her fear with pleasantries. _"Hn, I was having a wonderful dream, that is, until your sheer incompetence woke me". _Kagome shuddered, she hated it when Ai or Fujitaka awoke in such a foul mood, it usually meant that Kagome would spend the entire day cleaning something foul, and being surrendered to all the house-chores like a common servant. It was in these cases that Kagome had a profound appreciation for her own servants, and would never be harsh with them again - should she return home - and not that she was harsh on them anyway.

"_My apologies, I am having some trouble with Kikyo-san. She doesn't want to still, I cannot find that thing which goes into her mouth, I have tried consoling her, yet she continues to scream and cry." _Kagome admitted defeat with the tot. Kikyo was more of a handful than Inuyasha was. "_Hand me my daughter"_ Ai bit, as she extended her arms towards her child. The moment Kikyo was placed into her arms, she stopped wailing, and gurgled happily. Kagome was awestruck. "_How is it, that she stills for you? You have not done anything but hold her. What am I doing incorrectly?". _Ai leered at Kagome through angry eyes. _"It is relatively simple. I treat my daughter with respect, although she will never know me nor my affections, she has my respect. You have been here for a year Kagome, and yet you have not grasped this. I am beginning to question whether you are as smart as they say an Inu youkai is supposed to be!" _Kikyo looked upon Kagome with those huge doe brown eyes, eyes that held wisdom regardless of her age, as though there were some other entity housed within her. "_How can I respect her, she's a miko, I am a youkai! We are common enemies! She knows me for the blood running through my veins, through the soul that you trapped in this!" _Kagome held up the jewel around her neck. The jewel flashed in anger as the demonic soul within growled in irritation. "_How am I supposed to show respect to an infant?". _Kagome asked incredulously.

Ai shifted upon her feet, "_I think you need a week in chains, at the end of Fujitaka-sama's belt again, your arrogance and retaliation are getting the better of you!" _Ai remarked bouncing her daughter on her hip "_That is after you have done the house-chores for today, also the afternoon in a 'show' we're hosting here upon the shrine grounds". _Ai sneered watching Kagome's reactions. Kagome lowered her head in acceptance - there was nothing she could do, once Ai or her father had decided punishment, although she was intrigued as to what the 'show' was, whatever it was - it wouldn't be good - would involve a great deal of pain and suffering.

Kagome's morning went relatively normal, she cooked the breakfasts, washed up the dishes and cleaned the house, all of this in-between picking up Kikyo and attempting to halt her screaming. By lunchtime she retreated to her shed, where she was met by Ai. Ai scowled at the dirty house-slave, whispering enchantments under her breath. A warmth swept over Kagome, one that she'd not felt in months, it was familiar, safe, demonic. She opened her eyes - not realising that she'd actually closed them. The world around her was sharper, her senses honed in on everything, her hearing was exceptional, she winced as a baby whined several streets away. She looked at her form, longer sleeker black as night hair that flowed below her hips, talons adorning her hands, the feel of her fangs as she swept her tongue across her lips. She was demon once more. Kagome turned quizzical blue eyes towards her captor, her master.

"_You have a show to put on my dear" _Ai reminded, a sickening evil smirk adorning her face. Kagome was never afraid of anything that was in the human category, however, she was afraid of this human. This human that had over a year turned her from a powerful Taiyoukai, to a servant and slave in her home, teaching her lessons on protection of a miko, during most of the day, yes Kagome had to fear this human. As Ai turned to leave, she threw a bundle of cloth at Kagome, which she caught effortlessly. Squeezing it in her hands, she established that clothes were indeed inside. "_ensure you wear them. Be outside in five minutes". _Kagome didn't answer, nor give any acknowledgement of any kind, just started to strip her cleaning attire off, as Ai left the small shed. Silently looking over her own body once again, at the mark of heritage upon her thigh, she sighed dejectedly. Ai had indeed given Kagome a set of interesting clothes to wear - they were styled of the Heinan era, simple yet on Kagome they were elegant, a soft yellow yukata with a orange obi, red juban and a matching red ribbon for her hair.

Within moments, Kagome stood outside, she could hear the thumping of many hearts, the shifting of feet on cobbled ground, and the clearing of a few throats as she changed. Now all eyes were on her. "_mommy, what's that?" _a small child asked incredulously. Kagome was at a loss for words, how long had youkai been dead from the world for a small child not to recognise one, and not to be afraid in the presence of a living breathing Taiyoukai? It was then she fell into the 'game' that Ai and Fujitaka had created.

"_Long ago, long before the Heinan era right through to the late Edo period, before Tokyo was an established city. Demons roamed the countryside, there was a hierarchy amongst them, but nothing could surpass the power of a miko". _Kagome could feel her ire growing at Fujitaka's story, releasing a low snarl. Taiyoukai were more powerful than a mere miko. "_Demons like this one here, were some of the most deadly species, consuming the blood and flesh of others". _Children gripped onto their mothers shirts and dresses as the fear began to show itself, but it wasn't directed at Kagome, it was merely a by-product of Fujitaka's history lesson. "_In order for the humans to survive, taijia and miko's sought to rid the lands of these deranged youkai" _Kagome had, had quite enough, she wasn't going to stand here to be made a fool of, if history was going to be told, the she would be the voice of all the youkai.

"_True as those accounts you claim may be, Taiyoukai much like myself, were more powerful than lower demons. Taijia and miko alike had difficulty even coming close enough to do us harm" _Kagome growled out, Fujitaka narrowed his aged eyed until they were no wider than mere slits. But it was not Fujitaka that completed the lesson, it was Ai. _"Indeed that was true" _she played to those who had come to see history of the cities last surviving shrine. Kagome noticed Souta, who was bringing Kikyo into the fray, cautiously she took a step back, which did not go unnoticed by anyone. "_until miko, found a way to subdue even the most powerful of Taiyoukai" _that smirk settled itself onto Ai's face once more, Kagome was at a loss, whether to run or fight, she could kill everyone in the area faster than any one of them could scream, but there was a weight on her soul, as though it were leashed to something invisible. Lifting her chin in protest and defiance Kagome met the power of Kikyo's purification, and Ai's command spells. "_Miko could combine the power of purification with a binding spell, one that could ensnare a Taiyoukai of the highest calibre, to their knees in blinding agony" _The crowd of people watched as Kagome dropped to her knees, crying out as she gripped herself within her own hands, tears of pain streaming down her face, until she lay as a quivering mess on the concrete. Her cries of pain were met by applause and cheers, the occasional child shouting _"the powerful miko, hurt the evil monster lady" _If Kagome had thought she were in hell before, she was wrong - this was a whole new level of hell and torture.

The day bore on in the same fashion for hours, more and more people flocked to the shrine, and the assaults began anew. Each time Kagome lost the will to argue and fight, to retaliate and defend her heritage, after the third 'show and tell' she was reprimanded for not retaliating as she should, earning her further pain and torment in the laughter and coos of Kikyo. By nightfall, Kagome sat in chains, still in her demonic form, hissing at her burns as if to chase them away along with the pain - though it never worked, they would just sizzle and spark as her demonic breath danced along the miko magic on her skin. "_I believe you have had sufficient punishment for one day, anymore of your back-chat and the next time it will last a full week, am I understood?" _Kagome nodded her head, daring not to speak, in-case she did not say the correct words or phrasing to earn her more pain and suffering.

---

It was a clear night, not a cloud in the December sky, a waxy moon lay lazily in the boughs of night. Kagome had come to favour this time of the night, when the sky was not the light of day, nor the never ending darkness of night, it was that in-between stage. A few stars would glisten just out of sight, but you knew they were there. The sky was a deep shade of royal blue, but not the oceanic blue of a morning sky with the sun. It was cold, Kagome could see her breath as she exhaled, it was times like this when she could think back, back to where she came from, who she was, what the real world looked like when it wasn't masked by smog, high concrete structures, noisy human carriages that Kagome understood to be called cars, nor the flying carriages that would rip apart the skies. It was peaceful. Almost tranquil. As she sat there, staring at the sky; the only thing that reminded her that none of this was surreal. Sitting silently in her tranquillity she was approached by another.

Rustles of thick fabric were placed beside her, the chattering of teeth made her aware of their coldness on the evening. "_Does it look like this, where we're going?" _Kagome kept silent a moment longer savouring the silence, before she sighed and answered. _"No Kikyo, where we're going, it is far more beautiful, the air is fresh and clean, the area is covered with trees, and the nights are so clear you can see every star for miles." _Kikyo was approaching four, inquisitive and wanting to know everything about anything. She turned those huge brown eyes to the sky once again. "_Will there be more demons where we're going?" _she asked, she had been told that Kagome was a demon, when she burned her ferociously one day as she ran to her, casing her leg in a furious hug after Kagome had completed her studies with Ai on further methods to protect Kikyo. Kagome had been rendered immobile for days. She remained still, wondering if she should with-hold such precious information from a young child.

"_Yes, there are many demons where we are going". _She decided to answer honestly. Inu youkai were incapable of lying, therefore Kikyo had to know the truth. Said companion shuffled about a little, snuggling closer into Kagome for warmth. Kagome opened her arms allowing the small miko child to sit close, then draped her arms around her small body, drawing her back into her larger body. "_Kikyo, I believe it is time for you know, the many types and dangers of the youkai you will undoubtedly face" _Kagome drawled out into the night. She had been holding onto this topic of conversation until Kikyo would understand - now was that time. "_I do not know exactly what era we will return to, but rest assured that I as your shirei will always be by your side". _Kagome looked at the small child, deciding that the best place to start would be her own background knowledge. "_As you are aware, I am an Inu youkai, an Inu who relies upon blood; there are many different species, and the more power they have, the higher their station. Ultimately Taiyoukai are the strongest, more powerful amongst youkai, If you ever come across one, I shall warn you in due time, for they cannot be felled so easily with mere miko power. Lower ranking youkai, range from tricksters to support, they can be either in their beast forms alone or can change very few times in their lifetime, these kinds of youkai are mere child's play". _Kikyo sat still and listened intently to everything Kagome had to offer about the dangers she would ultimately face, but she knew that Kagome was loyal, that over the last four years had been devoted to Kikyo, honouring her wishes and commands as though she had done so all her life upon the shrine.

"_Kagome-san, I have a question" _Kagome stilled and awaited in silence for Kikyo to continue "_If you saw your family again, those who love you, and want you back. If they see me, and attack me, where would your loyalties lie? With them, or with me?" _Kagome sucked in a breath that stilled her pounding heart. She had not thought of her family for a long time, and she preferred to sever all ties to them, as it only brought about pain. Yet Kikyo in her wisdom, had asked a question that made her blood run cold at the thought of seeing them again. "_I - I don't know Kikyo, I honestly could not tell you" _Kikyo asked another question "_But you are my shirei, therefore you are supposed to protect me from harm, from the youkai that want my life, you are bound to do so by destiny and fate" _Kagome could not shake the dread that planted itself deep within her heart. "_Yes I am your shirei Kikyo, and I swear to protect you, however, if a fight were to ensue between you and anyone I held dear to me back there. I would protect you from harm, as well as protect them from you. I would see neither side be killed" _Kagome released the tension from the questions, standing she looked down to Kikyo smiling tenderly, yet pained at the thought should such an occurrence happen.

---

It was a warm summers evening, the sun was setting into the ground, the light thrown all over the area, washing it in sensuous gold's, oranges, citrines and soft purples. It was a truly beautiful evening, one that a master painter would envy with the ways the colours came together with such beauty and clarity. It had been an interesting day, Ai along with Fujitaka and Souta had clothed Kikyo into a new miko garb, one that was cooler for the summer months, which struck out as unusual. Ai was not permitted to show any love nor affection to her own daughter, yet just this morning she had languished such a gift to Kikyo. Fujitaka had given an outfit to Kagome also, it was a fighting Kimono, adorned in red and white to match that of the one to be protected. They stood side-by-side that same morning Kikyo looking up at Kagome and Kagome looking down upon Kikyo. It was evident that the shrine keepers knew something they did not.

"_Lady Higurashi why have you dressed us in such clothes?" _Kagome asked shortly after they were re-attired. Ai offered an apologetic smile, one that she would not divulge any information, but one that radiated sadness and regret. Kagome thought it odd, she was actually behaving like a mother who was saying goodbye to her daughter, though over the last seven years, Kikyo was anything but that.

It was quite sad from Ai's point of view, whenever Kikyo hurt herself or was afraid of something, it was not her arms she ran into, it was her Shirei's - Kagome's. If Kikyo had a nightmare and cried out in the middle of the night, Kagome would be there consoling the child, chasing away her fears as though she were more than a Shirei, as though she were indeed Kikyo's mother. There were days that passed when Kikyo wanted Love and affection, when she turned to Ai, Ai had to turn her back upon the child, then felt her heart shatter as Kikyo ran to Kagome. It took time, but Kagome warmed up to Kikyo in ways that she surpassed all lessons of the Shirei. She was more attuned to Kikyo than Ai and even Fujitaka could have trained her for. She knew when Kikyo was sad, not because of the look upon her face - but from the manner in which her soul called out for her Shirei, and her Shirei answered immediately. They were surprised when Kikyo permitted Kagome to remain in her truer demonic form when Kikyo first established that Kagome was not human, Kikyo said that she merely wanted to be comfortable around both forms of her Shirei, as Kagome's master they could not interfere, what they didn't expect was for Kagome to completely relax to Kikyo.

"_It is time for your last lesson"_ Ai called to Kagome as she and Kikyo watched the sun sink into the land, as though the land thirsted for pure golden rays. Kagome approached Ai with Kikyo beside her, they were inseparable, which is what Ai needed. "_Kikyo release Kagome's form, allow her to be true"_ Kikyo looked at Kagome, whispering a simple word into the soundless night "_Shirei" _She watched with awe as Kagome's demonic attributes ascended. Her royal blue markings lining her cheeks and eyes, her ears turning at a soft point, her fingernails lengthening to claws as the blue markings accented her wrists. As a soft warm breeze emitted from Kagome herself to complete the change from human to demon, her hair shot past her hips, turning a deep midnight black, her eyes softening from chocolate brown to a soft sapphire blue. She smiled as the change had completed, it only took seconds but Kikyo always saw everything as though time itself slowed just for her.

"_Good, now Kikyo, I need you turn your purification power into a small orb, can you do that?" _Ai asked gently. Kikyo nodded opening her hand to show a small orb of pure pink purification power, Kagome stood beside her, no longer hissing at the close proximity of such deadly power, it was now nothing more than a dull ache as long as she did not touch it. _"Now I need you to place that orb into Kagome, just here". _Ai pointed to a spot on Kagome, her right side, just under her ribcage. Kagome shot a dark glare at Ai. "_I cannot, I know full well, that if this touches Kagome-san It will hurt her, to place it inside her, could and more likely would; kill her" _Kikyo scolded slowly making the small orb dissipate. _"You do not understand, this is of great importance, you must place that small amount of purification energy into Kagome, in this spot". _Kikyo turned her eyes to Kagome, who was slightly fearful of the situation, but nonetheless dropped to her knees. "_No I won't, I could purify you Kagome-san". _Kagome smiled at Kikyo's heart warming concerns to purify a youkai. "_If Ai has said this must be done, then it is the will of the fates, and a part of our destiny, I trust you will not purify me"_ Kagome smiled and closed her eyes awaiting the pain that would follow soon enough.

It didn't take long, Kikyo stepped forwards, placing the orb close to her Shirei's skin, watching as Kagome's demonic soul within the necklace leapt at the contact, as Kagome's light smile vanished from her face leaving a pained expression. "_I'm hurting you, I'll stop" _Kagome grabbed Kikyo's hand to ensure that she not remove it, opening her eyes to show the pain that the small amount of energy was causing. "_No, continue, I can take it. I am a Taiyoukai, my pain thresholds are higher than that of an ordinary youkai". _Her words were heavy, but Kikyo understood, and placed the orb of purifying light into Kagome, she whimpered lightly, her hands clutching the spot tightly, her head bowed. Kikyo dropped to her knees before her shirei, watching for any signs of purification. Moments passed that felt as long as hours, Kagome took control of her breath, regulating it until she opened those eyes once again to stare at her 'master' she smiled at the fear in those eyes "_I am fine Kikyo"_ Kikyo smiled at her, before enveloping her into a tight embrace. "_Thank goodness, I thought I was going to purify you, it scared me. But your okay, and I'm glad"._

The small well house, shook and erupted into a myriad colours, as though a prism had been laid upon it, the sun from beneath the ground was screaming for its release - streaming its light through the glass. Kagome instantly stood, placing Kikyo behind her hissing at the structure. The scents of youkai and humans filled the shrine, along with death and carnage, pain and suffering. A thick ominous smoke flowed from the doors like a serpent. Kagome clawed at the offending plumes as it snaked its way around their ankles. Ai, Fujitaka and Souta remained unaffected, whatever it was only wanted Kagome and Kikyo. Kagome pulled Kikyo up onto her back, as she continued attacking the heavy smoke with both sets of claws. "_Don't fight it, it is time to go. Time to return to the destiny fate has in mind for you both". _Ai's words stopped the mindless clawing. Kikyo slid off Kagome's back, but stood so close her skin was touching her shirei's. They both stood still, as the thick black smoke wound its way up their bodies completely obscuring them from view, an odd tugging sensation washed over them, as though they were being pulled forcefully in a direction - but they remained perfectly still. The transition between times was a little stomach unsettling, even Kagome was fighting the urge to find a bush and bring up the contents of her lunch that day, if she was feeling this way, perhaps Kikyo was feeling worse.

The plume of thick dark smoke receded back towards the open well, Kikyo and Kagome stood in an open field, where the shrine once stood, not five minutes ago, now nothing but trees, shrubs and open grassland. Kikyo's eyes scoured their new surroundings, she took in a large breath of air, filling her lungs "_Its so fresh" _she whispered, clearly a thought meant to remain so, just her ears wanted to verify it, so her lips spoke the sin. "_Hn, I'm home" _Kagome equally voiced her own thoughts. Kikyo turned to Kagome slightly worried. "_But, it is not how I remember it"_.

---

A lone figure walked within the shadows of the forest, surveying the lands around him, for any signs of the one he deemed unworthy of being on anything that belonged to him. There was nothing but the quiet of the lands, the trickling of streams as he passed them, the sounds of the trees as the light summers breeze caressed their boughs above the ground. There were many villages to survey, many that had grown and a few that had disappeared without trace, though equally they had to be watched. He was walking from the last village to a smaller one which housed no more than twenty humans and one terribly useless miko. It usually didn't take long to traverse the countryside and complete these tasks before returning to his post, as Lord of the lands he had many decrees that needed seeing to. But the land and all she had to offer far outweighed any boring paperwork. As he neared the village, a series of newer scents aroused intrigue and suspicion. Two were most definitely female, one was male. The taste of miko power was evident on both the females, yet the taint of youki was also present, the male was most definitely a lower level youkai. Drawing in as much as possible, of the combination of scents that were fluctuating around him, he strode off in that direction to see exactly who and what he was dealing with.

---

"_Kikyo, we're being watched" _Kikyo nodded, there was something that was nagging at her senses, something that was screaming danger to her, she began to feel what it would be like to be in danger, to have her life sought by a youkai. "_deal with it later, it appears only to be watching" _Kikyo stated as she walked in the direction that seemed to house light noises of a settlement. Kagome nodded in understanding, if it moved to seek out to cause Kikyo harm, then Kagome would deal with it, for now they were to ignore it. They stood together over a small hill, looking down upon a small village, they scanned the rice paddies to see the women hard at work, planting the small crops that would sustain them later in the year. The men were working the vast fields, some of the older children herding a large bull into the hoe, as it would rake the soil and leave behind gouges for planting seeds. "_Kagome, conceal" _Kikyo said in a light voice, feeling the youki being withdrawn from around her. Moments later a human Kagome was standing beside her looking down at the village. "_Lets go" _Kikyo commanded as they descended towards the small village.

The villagers stopped what they doing and watched as the two came closer towards their small village, each of them eyeing Kikyo especially. An old man emerged from the main hut in the centre of the village. "_Welcome to our humble village travellers"_ both Kikyo and Kagome bowed in deep respect for their welcome. "_What brings you both to our humble village?" _he asked looking over Kagome with a critical eye. "_We have come to seek shelter, and perhaps dwelling here" _Kagome answered. The man's eyes dropped to the child adorning the attire of a miko. "_You are a miko, little one?" _He asked. "_Hai" _she acknowledged. _"then you may stay with our village miko. Yukae is our miko, she lives in that small hut with her husband, she is currently busy gathering herbs for her medicines, she shall return shortly. Until that time you may explore the village, that will now be your home". _The old man bowed and walked away, without giving either of them his name, nor any information about this village. Kagome sighed looking around the area. "_explore the village he said, there's not much to explore" _indeed there were only fifteen huts, each with a small garden patch outside, a small well in the centre of the village, to which she could hear running water within, the rice paddies and open fields were the only other thing that had credit in this small village. Kagome turned her brown eyes towards Kikyo, awaiting what her innocence of youth would soon voice. "_Its boring here!" _Kagome laughed, that was what she was waiting for, shaking her head she admonished Kikyo in her mind '_innocence'_ she mused.

The sun was waning into the landscape, casting shadows about the small village, Kikyo and Kagome had been sat outside the hut of Yakue, awaiting her return for hours. The old man that initially greeted them had returned to his hut, and lit a log fire making his hut glow with the fire's light. Kikyo's stomach protested at being empty, Kagome looked at her apologetically, silently asking if she wanted her to go hunting for something to eat. Kikyo shook her head, to which Kagome understood and settled back against the wooden structure.

Night slowly crept in, the air turning chilly, yet there was still no sign of either Yakue nor her husband. Kikyo had fallen asleep in Kagome's arms, as Kagome continued to watch the area awaiting the return of Kikyo's new mentor. Kagome was beginning to become agitated, her patience running thin in the absence of the village miko. Then a rustling some distance away, the only sound in the empty vast of the early evening drew Kagome's attention. A young woman, around her mid thirties approached the small hut in which Kikyo and Kagome were sat outside. She was holding a woven basket under her arm. As she approached nearer, the garb of a miko became more apparent, she had finally arrived. "_why hello, what on earth are you two doing out here?"_ she asked, she was light of voice, not much authority in it, Kagome wondered if she had dealt with any real youkai threat at all in her lifetime. "_Awaiting the return of the miko whom dwells here. Kikyo-san is a miko that requires a mentor, I am merely her guardian. Are you Yakue?" _Kagome asked. The young woman nodded, affirming that she was the village miko. Gesturing for Kagome to follow her inside, Kagome gently eased Kikyo into her arms and followed.

It was a simple hut, two cots at the far side of the hut, a fireplace that was cold and empty in the centre, a small cooking pot hanging over it, devoid of any contents. Along the near side of the hut were all the ointments, pungents and medicines neatly arranged. All hidden behind a simple bamboo screen door. Kagome inwardly grimaced, she was stepping into a miko's hut for the first time, feeling uneasy at the thought. "_where are you girls from?" _Yakue asked. Kagome thought long as she had been waiting for this woman, should this question arise. "_A shrine that is no longer where it stood. We are the only inhabitants that left it before it disappeared" _A satisfying answer that was both truth and relatively recluse. "_Oh you poor dears"_ Yakue retaliated, turning sympathetic dark eyes towards Kagome and Kikyo. "_she is no more that eight summers correct?" _Yakue asked motioning towards the slumbering Kikyo. "_Seven"_ Kagome replied, stroking her masters hair affectionately. "_sisters?" _Yakue asked quizzically "_No" . _Kagome stood from her place, aiding Yakue in stoking a fire, and stopping all questions from continuing. Yakue, simply smiled gathering the food stuffs from the larder.

"_could you fetch me some fire wood, its only outside. Around five small logs if you will" _Kagome looked at Kikyo who was sleeping soundly, she thought about refusing, not wanting to leave Kikyo alone with the strange woman. But Kagome complied, and briskly stepped outside to gather the firewood. '_Why am I acting so?'_ she thought '_I suppose my instincts are kicking in, she's a miko, and could cause me harm. Though I am surprised she has not discovered the concealment spell on my soul' _Kagome reached down grabbing some of the firewood, until a dull ache replied in her side. It was the orb of purification energy answering her question. It was the reason Kagome remained undiscovered, it was masking the demonic soul that raged within the glass marble around her neck. Interesting. Ai must've assumed Kagome would be watched, seeing as she was travelling with a miko, concealed within a powerful spell, which left them to hide her demonic soul under a veil of miko power - clever.

---

He arrived not long after dark, surveying the village as he always did, at a significant distance. His eyesight was perfect, he could see everything clearly, and the waning light did not hinder anything under his watchful eye. His eyes roamed the small huts, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the villagers were doing their normal chores, sowing crops, tending the rice paddies. He could smell the distinctive scents of two newer arrivals, the two females from earlier. One definitely held the distinctive scent of a youkai, soft Jasmine and alluring Lemongrass. However the youkai was cloaked in miko power, along with human scents that were dirty, sweaty and generally foul. He could not understand the reasoning behind the youkai being so close to either humans or miko, which fed his insatiable curiosity. He remained close, eyes that glowed in the waning light, looking over the faces of the humans, until they fell upon the pathetic miko. She was leading another into her hut. It was a female, carrying a child. She was adorned unusually, a kimono that would be free for fighting, but decent to cover her flesh, showing her long legs under the large slits that raced up her thighs. His interest peaked, could they be the ones he could scent? He would stick around to find out exactly who else was perhaps joining his small village.

He was pleased when the older females scent arose afresh, indicating she was outside, from his position in the trees, he saw her form leave the hut, walk around to the side to retrieve firewood. She was tall, slender and curvaceous. She appeared to be around seventeen in human maturation, plain and simple in looks. Nothing like the beauties that adorned the youkai court. It appeared that she was the one radiating the unusual demonic, yet miko scent. He couldn't fathom her, she was a mystery. One he intended upon solving. But like all things it had to wait. He knew she was here, and she would likely remain so. With that in mind he turned and left to seek council with one that would know of this interesting turn of events. One who's knowledge superseded his own - at the moment.

---

Kagome re-entered the small hut, Kikyo was still sleeping by the fire pit, unscathed. "_I have not touched her, if that is what you are checking for". _Yakue said into the darkness. Kagome placed the logs into the pit, leaving the miko to light them, which they were shortly afterwards. _"What gave you that idea?"_ she asked, settling herself to pull Kikyo into her lap, so she could be close. _"The way in which you look to her for permission, the way you check her for any harm every time you enter and leave my hut". _Kagome merely looked away, avoiding confrontation, she need not explain herself to a human, let alone a miko. The only one she answered to was Kikyo. Yakue eyed her suspiciously, until the bamboo door to her hut was pulled aside, an older man entering. "_Good evening my dear"_ he spoke, his voice rough and dry, he approached Yakue kissing her atop her brow. "_Visitors, this late? Where are your parents?"_ he asked. "_Not here" _Kagome replied. "_I can see that girl, don't try to be clever. Where are they, with Chun-san the village elder?" _Kagome lowered her gaze. "_No, Kikyo-san parents are no longer here, my own assume me dead, we are alone" _Kagome answered, not lying at all, but managing to avoid the encounter.

"_Chun-san has said they can remain with us, Kikyo, the little one is a miko like me my love, the other, what was your name, you never told me" _Yakue began to explain. "_Kagome" _she replied, there was no need to hide that fact. "_Kagome is Kikyo's guardian" _Yakue finished her retelling of events. Her husband grimaced "_I would rather they go elsewhere, more mouths to feed. I can hardly afford to keep them also"_ he man responded. Kagome shifted _"It is not my intention for you to clothe nor feed us, I can handle that alone for Kikyo-san. You need not worry. All she requires is a roof over her head"_ Kagome replied staring with anger at the man. This is why she detested humans, they were selfish creatures that could not share, not even for the likes of a small child. "_She…what about you?"_ he drawled eying her with interest. "_I grew up in forests, much like the one surrounding this village. It would not be difficult to maintain an existence for myself, as long as I am nearby to Kikyo-san" _Kagome answered.

"_No-one will be staying in forests. However Kagome-san you will be required to keep up with clothing and providing your fair shares in food and housework. Though I sense a miko ability in you, a little training won't go amiss, as I train Kikyo" _Yakue stated, sending a warning glance at her husband not to interfere with her ideals. Kagome bowed her head in appreciation. "_I thank you for your hospitality. However little a miko ability in me you sense. Kikyo-san is the miko, I am merely her guardian, I have 'other' qualities that maintain her safety. Miko abilities are not amongst them, therefore I have no wish to learn" _Kagome answered truthfully '_plus I have no intention to be purified' _she added in the recesses of her mind. Yakue understood without asking questions, silencing her husband who was about to voice his own opinion, with a mere hand upon his arm. "_If that is your wish Kagome-san. I shall respect it. Now if you would wake the little one, I shall prepare some dinner"_ Yakue moved the pot adding water from the stream, before placing it heavily over the fire pit, stirring it occasionally. Kagome woke Kikyo as the food was being served, Kikyo awoke with a yawn, wondering when and how she was brought into a hut. It was all explained briefly as a bowl was handed to her.

"_I have a few questions of my own"_ Kagome began as she accepted her bowl of human food. "_what would you like to know?"_ Yakue asked as she began to tuck in to her meal. Kagome thought carefully about how to word, what she needed, in order not to alarm their hosts. _"Which ruler of Japan's land do we reside in?" _the question answered with the raising of eyebrows from both Yakue and her husband. _"how is it you do not know this piece of information?" _The man asked. _"we came from a shrine, that did not permit us to know of the outside world, we knew nothing of what lay beyond the gates". _Kagome answered, another truth. She was good at concealing vital information whilst telling the truth, she would do this at court, should her life ever be returned after this duty. _"I have heard of small shrines keeping their miko, and guardians clueless about what lies beyond. It is an old tradition, I am sad to see it still exists" _Yakue admitted, taking pause to think. _'perfect'_ Kagome thought. '_it appears that was the correct word choice, though I shall have to watch this male. He is suspicious of Kikyo and myself.' _Yakue sighed and began to voice her beliefs.

"_I believe our small village is on the border of the Western and Southern lands" _Kagome nodded, Kikyo turned her eyes towards her shirei, knowing that Kagome was ascertaining as to when they were. "_But I believed the lands of the South were divided, into South-east and South-west." _Kikyo added, from what Kagome had told her years ago, when she'd asked about where she came from. "_My goodness child, it has been united for a good three hundred years now. It is the South, no longer split into two."_ Kagome gasped _"three hundred years, when, who are the ruling lords then?" _Kikyo could feel the thumping of Kagome's heart, she was worried, afraid and nervous to find out any more information on the subject, but the serious undertones were evident, she clearly wanted to find out who was ruling the south. "_Let me see" _Yakue thought once again, the silence shredding Kagome's sanity. "_Makoto this is your department, perhaps you could elaborate" _The man watched with intrigue as to how nervous the guardian was, how she was awaiting some bad news that it involved the rulers of this land.

"_Lord's Tashio and Taro rule the Southern Lands, Prince Koga rules over the Eastern lands, with eighteen smaller clans under his thumb, and Lord Andrei's eldest rules the Northern Lands". _Makoto divulged, he watched as Kagome appeared relieved to know this information "_And the west, who rules over that land?" _Kikyo asked "_Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Tashio's eldest son"_ Kikyo awed at the response remembering what she had learned about Sesshoumaru, form talks one night with her shirei. That Sesshoumaru and her shirei were lovers. _"so if we're on the boarders of both the south and west, then we're ruled by three Lords?" _Kikyo added thinking about the information they were bestowed. "_Yes, Lord Taro, Lord Tashio and Lord Sesshoumaru" _Yakue replied, smiling all the while. "_Thank you for bestowing this knowledge, it is nice to know who we serve"_ Kikyo added, Kagome bowed her head in gratitude, she was so happy that her father still lived, and surprised at the outcome. Another time she would ask the story behind the rulers, but that would best wait for Makoto to leave, he appeared suspicious of Kagome's questions, _'yes'_ she thought. _'when he's not here'._

---

As the first month passed by without confrontation from anyone, Kikyo and Kagome relaxed into their new surroundings. Once a week Kagome was expected to return to the hut with the dinner they would share that evening, she never disappointed, always bringing what she was asked. Kikyo spent most of her day training with Yakue, in the art of archery and purification. One autumn morning as the sun peaked the small hills, alighting the rice paddies. Three females exited the small hut. Yakue was leading both Kikyo and Kagome into a remote area for more 'practise'. that is Kikyo would practise and Kagome would merely supervise. "_Are you sure that you do not wish to join in this time Kagome-san?"_ Yakue questioned. "_No"_ Kagome answered taking her usual spot by the trees. She sat down upon the cold hard ground, drawing a knee up, resting her arm on said appendage. Yakue sighed, shaking her head causing her greying hair to fly around. _"Do not concern yourself Yakue-sensei. Kagome-san has other qualities, miko power is not one of them, she's fine."_ Kikyo responded as she slid her bow off her shoulder, sliding an arrow into place. _"yes I remember her saying such a lunar cycle ago. Though I am intrigued as to what she can do" _Yakue replied quietly. Kikyo smiled, she had grown quite fond of Yakue, though she did not share that same feeling with her husband, Kagome most definitely didn't like him all that much either from what Kikyo could tell.

"_Okay lets begin with the basics, Kikyo charge your arrow and fire it at that tree over there"_ Yakue instructed, Kagome looked on as she watched the arrow flare with pink holy energy, as it sailed across the way and hit a tree with a loud thud. Inwardly she shuddered, she was used to watching Kikyo and feeling the bite of her holy energy clawing at her skin, but she never felt at ease around it. "_Okay, that was nicely done Kikyo. Next we shall attempt a sealing arrow" _Kagome's interest peaked, she had never heard of a sealing arrow, only arrows that purified. _"yakue, what is a sealing arrow?" _Kagome voiced, wanting to know everything she possibly could. _"You have seen that priestesses can purify, we can also seal. If an enemy was too powerful, or other factors got in the way of killing some demon, then we can freeze that demon in time. Said demon would remain in that state until the priestess who fired the arrow releases it, or another within her bloodline. It is a very powerful attack, and can save a priestesses life" _Kagome was awed by such information. Never in her long life so far had she heard of such power. If she had known of this, then she would have warned many other youkai the dangers, and to stay away. It appeared some good was coming of Kagome being forced to become a guardian to a miko.

As the two miko were practising, and Kagome watching over them, a child-like scream pierced the area. Kagome instantly stood, looking around them, in the trees, stretching her aura as far as she could within her 'trapped' state. All became silent again, Kikyo looked around her arrow notched, along with Yakue. Both miko appeared to be on edge. "_Youkai, I can sense it, it's faint but its there" _Yakue stated. Kikyo looked at Kagome wondering if it was her Yakue could sense. But the look in Kagome's eyes told her that there was another around. Another desperate cry broke the silence. Yakue ran into the trees attempting to find the one who was in danger. Kikyo slid past Kagome whispering orders as she went "_Find and kill the youkai, keep out of sight, go now. Shirei"_ in an instant Kagome was in her full demonic form, the pull of another youkai was strong, there was a familiarity about it, something old but new. The scent of night Jasmine and mist formed the youkai's individuality. It was sweet like that of a pup. Kagome speedily ran towards the scent and aura, until she came across a youkai attempting to rip a human child's throat with its teeth. Kagome gripped onto the youkai's shoulder, drawing it back.

The human child cowered in the base of a tree, shaking with fear, whilst Kagome stood in bewilderment at the crrature in her grasp. It was a pup, a small inu pup no older than fourty, a four or five year old in human maturation. She had short black hair which hung loosely around her shoulders, blue stripes on her cheeks, eyelids, wrists and ankles. She wasn't wearing much but the prominent mark of heritage shone brilliantly on her left thigh. She was a Jigoku Inu, a wild, just like Kagome. "_who are you? Where is your mother?" _she asked, the aura of the pup dulled to that of sadness and regret. "_they were murdered for what we are, my mother hid me before she was ripped apart by samurai, and devoured by wolves and lower level youkai." _her eyes were downcast, that's when she noticed the same mark upon Kagome's thigh. _"you're a blood Inu, just like me"_ the young pup's deep black eyes shone brilliantly in the morning light, Kagome couldn't berate the pup, she was the same as this small pup many hundreds of years ago, but she had the guidance of her father when the baser side took over, and the hunger was too much to bare, this pup had nothing, no-one. "_what's your name little one?" _Kagome asked, puling the pup close forgetting about the human child and the approach of the two miko. "_Rin, what's yours?"_ Kagome smiled, she vowed in that moment, that she would protect this pup. "_Kagome". _she replied.

The bushes shook, as two miko stood the other side, bows drawn, arrows notched charged with holy power. Kagome turned her blue eyes towards Kikyo begging silently not to attack, she slid her arms around the small Inu pup, Rin, and hugged her close to her body. Not allowing any harm to befall her. _"Die demons!" _Yakue commanded as she released her arrow from her bow. Kagome lowered her gaze for a brief moment, releasing an arm from around Rin, she could feel the miko power as it drew ever closer, its bite stinging at her senses, she heard the pup in her arm whimper. In that moment she looked up, her eyes red as blood crystals, the free arm extended, her hand outstretched. A flare of demonic power radiated from her, In that moment the arrow stopped sailing through the air, it merely stopped and floated for a brief moment. Turning her ruby gaze towards the miko she hissed. "_I not allow you to harm my pup, I shall see to it, that we disappear. We will not return, and we will not attack any human in our path". _The arrow was devoid of all holy power, as though the power was sucked from it, it fell to the earth, as Yakue drew another. Kikyo watched as her shirei protected the small child, to which she called a pup. She took notice of the smaller being in her embrace, she was a child of the same breed as her shirei. Which is the reason Kagome went all maternal on them. At the same time, Kikyo was worried that she'd lost her shirei to another, which she would not permit.

---

He had been watching, been close to the village for some time now. Many a day the miko left the dwelling with the unusual woman in tow. She would simply sit and watch them as they practised their right of life and death. He had been intrigued at first, then bored by the simple fact, that she did nothing remotely interesting. She would just sit and survey. Giving up on the notion that there was something special about the unusual woman that stood guard over the miko. He left. Soon enough he heard the shrill scream of a human in danger, a human child, listening close and honing in on his senses, he found that another youkai was stalking a human child. It was none of his concern, it was the natural order of things. With that he continued on his patrols of the villages upon his land. What brought him to a standstill was the unique aura of a youkai, it had flared suddenly as though it had always been there, but masked. Something or someone had unveiled it, and it was travelling at speed to the other youkai. Now he was interested once more, he turned and began to trek towards the two youkai.

What he didn't come to expect was a female youkai to be clutching the form of a smaller one, a pup. The two miko from before were on the offence, both with arrows drawn and commands being issued by the elder. What struck him as unusual was the guardian, she was nowhere to be seen. But her scent was as though she were right in front of him. He watched as the arrow sailed, charged with purifying holy magic at the two females, he was about to intervene when the elder of the females stopped it. Her power radiated that of a Taiyoukai, it was power that could not be synthasized, it was true power. Somehow she had stopped the purification attack, though the miko who fired was a relatively pathetic miko, but still a miko. He heard her claim, that the pup was her own, although there was nothing in the pup that confirmed this. The pup did radiate the scent of Jasmine as the elder one, but there was significant difference. It was a known fact within the demon court, that a breed would have a specific scent, one that would establish what they were, not who they were from. And it appeared that Jasmine was this breeds scent. He continued to watch as the elder miko drew another arrow and notched it into place.

---

"_What would you do if we let you go?"_ Kikyo asked watching her shirei carefully. She was cautious, with Yakue nearby she could not command Kagome to return to her humanoid form, plus she would have to deal with the other child behind the two youkai. "_we would leave and never return". _Kagome replied, the child behind the two youkai shifted and ran into the thicket of trees behind, screaming once again, and running back towards the two miko. Kagome cast a look over her shoulder, then towards Kikyo silently telling her that another was within the trees. "_Come out demon, we know you are there"_ Kikyo commanded, Yakue held the child that had run, still, attempting to calm her in a pose not much different to Kagome and Rin. The demon approached, stepping from the bushes and into plain sight. Kikyo's eyes widened in mock shock and surprise, that had Kagome wondering who would cause such a reaction. "_Let them go" _He commanded, Kagome listened carefully to the voice, it was familiar yet unrecogisable. It was cold and distant, there was no love nor understanding within the voice. It was shouldered, uncaring and stale. She believed that it must have been a fairly older youkai, the scent of the trees and waterlillies filling the area, but the aura screamed death and pain. She shuddered holding Rin closer to her body, not wanting either, the miko or youkai to touch her. "_And why should we, that youkai attacked this child, we have a duty to protect humans from the likes of her" _Yakue stated pointing at the elder female. "_The older youkai didn't attack, the little one did. She tried to bite me!" _the child exclaimed. Kagome hissed, now would not be a good time to advertise to all that they were blood Inu, especially with a powerful demon at their rear, and two miko at their front. "_Indeed, and I have a duty to protect those youkai who are at threat from you, on my land. Withdraw miko". _he countered. "_So you are a Lord of this land, which are you?" _Kikyo asked somewhat intrigued. Kagome turned slightly, just so she could see his face, there was something incredibly familiar about him, but she couldn't tell fro his voice alone.

He watched at the younger miko addressed him, he sneered at the fact a miko would be so foolish as to ask his name. he was one of the mighty Taiyoukai, a Lord within his own right, yet this mere slip of a human knew nothing of his power nor birthright, that she walked upon. "_Forgive her my Lord, she is new in our humble village. Kikyo you should not address our Lord with such disrespect. But they have committed a crime My Lord, they need to be punished, to be purified". _Yakue stated, she looked into his eyes, eyes that showed his displeasure. He turned those eyes to the two females that were huddles close between them. "_Speak, this is your only opportunity to save yourselves a painful death at the hands of a miko" _he commanded. Kagome was livid, would a youkai Lord truly turn his back upon a pair of females, without knowing the truth? She wanted to claw him to shreds, but the pup in her embrace shivered with fear of being purified.

"_This pup meant no harm. She was merely hungry, she was driven by the beast that controls us all. She is only a young pup, and barely able to control her carnal need. She would have guidance if her mother and father were not slain. I will take that burden, if you permit us to live". _Kagome stated, they awaited in silence as the thought ran through the minds of both parties. "_pup!"_ the male Lord behind them commanded, Rin poked her head out from Kagome's safety to look upon the Lord that called her, her heart was beating violently out of sheer fear, as she turned her onyx eyes to him. "_come"_ he ordered, Rin pushed herself from Kagome's safe embrace, slowly approaching the Lord, upon shaking legs and quivering lip. Kagome turned to face him fully, her ruby eyes reddening more a she saw the frightened pup approach either death or life, she flexed her claws, bending her knees slightly. She prepared to snatch the pup, should she see any mal-intent in his actions. She heard a bow string tighten, over her shoulder Yakue had prepared another purifying arrow. Kagome stood still, she would be able to stop that arrow and snatch the pup should she need to. She watched as he bent down to the pup's level, looking her in the eyes. "_You are a blood Inu pup, correct?"_ he asked, Kagome hissed at the question as Rin affirmed his question with a nod of her head. "_as are you?" _he asked looking at Kagome. Kagome nodded curtley.

"_Blood Inu youkai are protected by the Lords of the South". _Kagome sighed in relief, standing tall and relaxed, looking at the Lord, with gratitude. "_However, you are not on the southern Lands" _he continued, Kagome's demeanor changed, she was shocked and horrified. "_so you would see us destroyed, simply because we stand on the wrong side of the border?" _Kikyo lowered her arrow, this was new information. It appeared that Kagome's father still protected those of her kin. She would seek to move to a village that Kagome would be permitted to roam without question, should it all resolve here today. Yakue on the other hand still had her arrow pointed at Kagome, unrelenting, and ready to release. "_You misunderstood me, you, are on the wrong side of the border. Therefore the miko at your rear, has her arrow trained on you. The pup is safe, it is wise, if you can protect yourself long enough, to be here alongside this pup". _he continued. "_I will not interfere, it is not my place. If you however wish to keep your promise, to train this pup, then you best survive" _Kagome turned, hissing at the miko behind her, she looked to Kikyo but made no move to attack her. Yakue on the other hand released her arrow, it sailed true, the flare of pink holy power dancing along its shaft. As before Kagome commanded it to stop, she drained it of its energy causing it to fall to the earth a dull arrow, with no vicious death coursing through it.

The Lord stood beside the pup, holding her back. It was true that the pup was on the territory of the South and protected. The elder female on the other hand was not. He watched interested as the younger miko did not seek to harm the elder youkai, and the youkai ignored the younger miko. It was at that moment, he noticed that the Youkai female was attired in the same manner as the miko's guardian. Could that be why he sensed a miko's and youkai's energies combined, the reasoning behind the mask of power, the unveiling of such power when she suddenly appeared. This was all very interesting, and needed answers. He watched as she stopped each arrow with a look, and a flare of strong youkai power. "_Take to arms Kikyo, and shoot that damn youkai!"_ Yakue commanded. Kikyo hesitantly placed an arrow in the bow, and drew back slowly, the Lord watched as she mouthed 'please leave, please leave' repeatedly. Interesting. "_fire!"_ Yakue commanded, Kikyo did as she was told. Kagome looked at the sailing arrow, she attempted to stop it, but this one would not heed her commands.

The ball of purifying energy inside her flared, causing her to gasp, she clutched her side in a breathless attempt to move out of the path of the arrow. The lord was intrigued, the reasoning the miko didn't want to fire at the youkai, she had some power over her. A power the youkai could not fight. The look on the young miko's face was one of fear and regret. She had a connection with the youkai, she knew this would harm her, and sought not to do so. They had secrets, the other miko did not know of. "_Kagome-chan!" _the pup yelled, the Lord tore his eyes towards the pup who was struggling to get free to get to the female. '_Kagome?'_ the name repeated itself over and over in his head. "_Shirei!"_ he looked towards the younger miko as she was totally torn. '_shirei? I have heard of those, but in the old traditions'_ he looked towards the crumpling form of the female youkai. She was hissing as she dropped to her knees on the ground. He was astounded, she was not purified, the arrow was a dud. There was no purifying energy intertwined into it, she was simply wounded. She crawled to where the pup was screaming for her. The elder miko drew another arrow into the bow. But Kikyo stopped her, by forcefully taking the arrow before she fired it and snapping it in half before she had to fire. "_No! she's wounded, let her be. Let this be warning youkai!" _Kikyo bellowed as Kagome made it safe on the other side.

"_I consider myself and all those I encounter warned, miko-sama" _Kagome countered. Kikyo turned and left with Yakue and the smaller child. She turned back towards Kagome watching her. Their eyes connected, an understanding made. Kikyo would give her the remainder of the day to gather the knowledge she needed, then to return to her. Kikyo then disappeared with the others. "_Impressive" _The lord stated as he helped the female to her feet. Rin hugged her tightly. "_So Kagome, where did you learn such defences? That is not a power most youkai have nor can learn" _the Lord asked his eyebrow reaching into his hairline. Kagome walked alongside him, a slight limp with the arrow that was embedded within her thigh. It didn't hurt as much as it should have, but Kagome didn't want to tell anyone of her true identity, nor who and what Kikyo was to her. She instead chose silence. "_who are you?" _Rin asked the Lord that had come to save both her and her saviour. "_I am Lord Tashio, one of the ruling Lords of the south" _he answered, Kagome gulped and kept her head down, not allowing her eyes to recede to blue, nor allow any of her heritage be seen. Last thing she needed was to be recognised by a Lord she once knew. But the fact that he had not recognised her yet was interesting. She had heard Rin call her name aloud, she was a blood Inu youkai, yet he had not put them together.

They approached the southern shiro, the palace Kagome lived in when she were a pup. The nostalgia brought bile to her mouth, to the point she had to find a bush and relieve her stomach of its contents. She looked back at the palace, before tearing her eyes away from it, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "_c'mon Kagome" _Rin called out as she extended her hand towards the woman who saved her, a woman who was as cursed as she was. "_but why not, my mother told me years ago that this place was a haven for Blood Inu like us" _Rin stated. Kagome turned those ruby eyes at the child "_A haven, how can that be? Most of our breed are dead, there are very few of us" _Kagome replied, the fear settling into her voice once more. "_That's not entirely true." _Tashio spoke up, after watching the females. "_Three hundred years ago there were only two possibly three Jigoku Inu youkai alive in all four lands. Over the centuries that number has tripled, Jigoku Inu's are slowly coming back into existence, most however are mixed breeds" _Rin smiled "_I'm part Jigoku Inu, part kitsune" _Kagome smiled her grandmother was a kitsune. _"what about you?" _Tashio asked, although something in the question left her wondering how much he actually knew. "_I have to go" _Kagome stated, slowly walking back the way they came "_back to the miko? Tell me how long do you intend to stay with that miko? You don't belong with her" _Tashio asked, concern evident in his voice. "_shirei died out a long time ago. When the youkai that were assigned to protect the monks and priestesses, ended up dying along with them. Why have they suddenly come back?" _Tashio asked. Kagome grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of her skin dropping it to the earth. "_I am bound by fate and destiny to protect that miko. When she deems it time, she will release me. And I can go home." _Kagome replied, the weight of her fate pulling her down. _"at what cost? She has you under her control, has you sealed inside a human body" _Kagome's eyes turned to him in that moment "_You know?" _Tashio nodded "_I have been watching you for some time. I was interested. But I'm not the only one who has been watching" _Kagome was suddenly aware that she could have been compromised many times. "_Tell me Kagome, why did you fake your death all those years ago? Why did you hurt your father so much? Hurt my son? Why did you do something so selfish, was it all for her?" _The ruby red in her eyes receded leaving behind two perfect sapphire blue eyes, full of tears.

"_she never planned any of it. she was forced to leave. Forced to become a prisoner to me and my mother. she attempted escape many times over the years, but each time we caught her, and punished her severely" _Kikyo answered as she emerged from the bushes behind Tashio, Rin and Kagome. Kagome's tears graced the ground, she never wanted to be found out, the pain was unbearable. To be so close to home without being allowed to touch it. _"I am not the same youkai I once was. This miko, Kikyo is my master, and I am her shirei, whether I like it or not. She knows that I will never allow harm to befall her, and she can never harm anyone I love. You Don't understand the torture and pain I had to go through. I wanted nothing more than to come home to my father, to Sesshoumaru, but I couldn't. My soul is trapped, and only the one who binds me can release me" _Kagome admitted, Kikyo ran her hands over Kagome's face wiping away the tears. Rin stepped forward, she wanted to follow the woman who protected her, the woman who was crying as she was a slave to a human. Rin was totally confused, she thought demons were the predators, that humans were to bend to their wills, not the other way around. Yet this miko had one of the most power youkai under her thumb, her slave to fate.

"_Tashio-sama" _Tashio looked into the sapphire blue eyes that belonged to his best friends daughter, the daughter everyone thought dead. "_Please don't tell them. Don't tell my father and don't tell Sesshoumaru. I can't bare it. Allow me to carry the pain, not them. It wouldn't be fair, I have n doubt that they have moved on with their lives, after three hundred years. Why bring up the past, bring up the dead?" _Tashio nodded at her request, and watched as she followed Kikyo. "_conceal" _he heard Kikyo say, and watched as the once proud and powerful Taiyoukai Kagome, daughter to the Southern Lands and intended mate to his Eldest son Sesshoumaru, became nothing more than a mere human in the blink of an eye.

--- xxx ---

_Wow fifteen pages on word doc!!_

_Okay this is my Christmas and birthday present to you all. I was going to post this on my birthday on the 21__st__ of December, but I thought I'd be nice and post it now. This was a very fun chapter to write, and now Tashio-sama knows the truth - will he keep his mouth shut or will he tell everyone that Kagome is alive??_

_I have thought long and hard about the next chapter - a little more between Kikyo and Kagome, then I'll have it start - from the meeting of Inuyasha for the first time once again._

_Hope you enjoyed, and you're not too bored with this story. Anything you like/dislike let me know so I can improve….Gothic Jigoku Shoujo._

_Okay Thankyou's and reviews:_

_**FluffyandKagome - **__I'm pleased you liked, you are so easy to please, makes me happy_

_**JammyDodger217 - **__thank you for the critique. I hope you like this one, as we're in the right period - just gotta get a chapter of legalities out of the way next, then we're set. Hope you continue to read and review._

_**Kanae14 - **__Thank you so much, I'm so pleased you like the story - I know it was a bit emo at first, but it needs to be._

_**Kanae14 - **__your comment on the book was very sweet and endearing, I hope I continue to keep you entertained._

_**Kanae14 - **__Just for you I have posted within two weeks, which a record for me. And even earlier as I was planning to post on my birthday which is the weekend. But just for you this one is super early and quick._

_**Just-let-me-go - **__as always I love your reviews! I always attempt to spark interest in my readers, and I always seem to get the right sparks from you! You've been with me since the beginning of Hanyou priestess and you're still with me - I THANK YOU from the deepest regions of my heart!!_

_**Iyvker - **__Thank you I am much better - though this week I have a nasty cold! Thinking that perhaps I need a holiday!_

_**Lady of Dreams and Nightmares - **__You truly are my ego twin! You've basically summarised the whole of the next chapter before it's been typed up! I'm impressed and going to give you a MAJOR GOLD STAR! You know what is coming, leaves me to wonder if my story is that predictable?_

_**Demonic priestess Reviews - **_

_**Cherry blossom - **__I really dunno what to say. That story was completed with 13 chapters, I'm not quite sure at why you're asking for the next chapter after chapter 1. If it's not working, let me know and I'll email you the complete story._

_**Okay that's everyone, if I've missed anyone out, I'm sorry - you'll get accredited next chapter which will be in the new year! (just so you know)**_


	19. Fates Humour

I own nothing, just the crazy plotlines in my head….

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**Fates' humour. **

Word count : 18,437

Kagome walked alongside Kikyo, they hadn't said a word since leaving the Southern Lands, and Lord Tashio. Kagome's thoughts continually strayed to Tashio, to her father, then to Sesshoumaru, wondering how much they had changed over the years. Three hundred years had passed, and Blood Inu's were slowly coming back from the dead, herself was no exception. She had finally stopped limping, the wound having sealed itself soon after the shaft was removed, Kagome looked to Kikyo who appeared rather annoyed, no doubt at Kagome for her disregard to orders, and having been discovered by Lord Tashio. But there was nothing that could be done now. The damage was done.

"_I'm sorry Kikyo-san. I didn't mean to be careless. The pup took me by surprise" _Kagome stated, she had to attempt to apologise to Kikyo, else she'd never speak to her again, and non conversation between a miko and her shirei would be deadly. Kikyo sighed long, and stopped in her tracks. She looked at Kagome, tears shining in her eyes. When had Kikyo been crying? "_I thought I was going to lose you, I thought you wanted to leave me for that child" _Kikyo responded quietly, hope running from her along with her words. "_Leave you, I could never leave you Kikyo, I am your guardian. What gave you the idea I would leave you?"_ Kagome placed both hands on Kikyo's shoulders trying to get the young miko to look at her. "_You said that would take the pup and leave, leave and never come back" _Kikyo recounted. Kagome merely smiled "_I said that because I had to get that pup to safety. I would've taken her somewhere safe and left her there. Then returned to you. I could never leave you Kikyo" _Kagome reassured, as she dropped to her knees, a level that was equal to Kikyo's. "_that was the burning sensation I felt, it wasn't the pain of purification, it was the pain of separation; of doubt. You thought I was going to leave you alone_." Kagome's arms wrapped around Kikyo pulling her into a hug, placing her head on her shoulder. "_I could never leave you"_ she said apologising for making her master feel doubt. Kikyo ran her fingers through Kagome's hair holding her close as the tears slipped down her cheeks.

"_There is one thing that I ask, could I train that pup?" _Kagome asked, she felt Kikyo stiffen at the request, Kagome pulled back at arms length. "_Its just, I understand what she's going through. I went through the same thing myself. She needs guidance, and I need something to root me back to my heritage. Would you allow your guardian this one small favour? I am and always will be your guardian first and foremost" _Kagome asked, ensuring that Kikyo knew that Kagome would leave the pup, in an instant should Kikyo become in danger. "_Yes Kagome, you may. Tomorrow at dawn when I go for my miko training, you shall train your pup on the southern border". _Both Kikyo and Kagome smiled, they had made up, and come to an agreement regarding the training of both a miko and an Inu pup.

As they approached the village once again, there was a lot of commotion around Yakue's hut. Kagome slid Kikyo a questioning glance, Kikyo merely shrugged it off, not knowing what was going on. They both entered, seeing that child, the one the Inu pup was after sleeping on the floor, a blanket draped around her. "_There you are" _Yakue spoke, she glared at Kagome, but softened the look as she addressed Kikyo. "_This is Keade, she'll be living with us from now on. Keade is a miko, though she doesn't know it, I can sense the power within her". _Yakue threw Kagome a filthy look as she looked over her body, over her leg. "_Kikyo-san, would you and Kagome take a seat? I believe we need to talk" _Kikyo and Kagome exchanged knowing looks. Could it be that Yakue had figured it out? It would be dangerous if she had.

Acquiescing to the village miko's request, both Kikyo and Kagome took a seat around the fire pit, with the flames raging within, the sleeping child at their backs. Yakue poked the hungry flames with a steel poker, holding the metal tightly with anger. "_I came across something rather interesting today_" Yakue began, her eyes wandering over both Kikyo and Kagome.

"_I know what she is" _Yakue gestured towards Kagome "_when you first came here, you stated that you were Kikyo-san's guardian. With Kikyo-san being a miko it would've been obvious that you were a miko as well. When you stated that you came from a shrine that did not permit you to know of the outside world. I believed you were talking about a shrine of the old traditions. One that would develop shirei; a youkai that was entrusted to a powerful miko as a guardian. These shrines were few and far between. The youkai they entrusted with the lives of miko, soon betrayed them, killing those they were to protect. _

"_So I dismissed the idea, also Kagome, you were rather pleasant to be around. However, after this mornings activities, I noticed that change in you. You were the first to hear the danger, the first to actively know where it was coming from. But you remained still. I could sense a demonic aura radiating from you. You gave that 'permission' look towards Kikyo-san. _

"_When only Kikyo-san arrived with me at the place I could sense a youkai, you, were already there. I knew it was you, for only you are dressed in such a manner. _

"_I was impressed that you thwarted my attack, using miko power, that I can only assume Kikyo-san placed it within you to protect you from other miko. I needed to test that theory, so I asked her to fire at you. I realised when she fired a non-purification arrow, and hit you only in the leg, when she should have aimed for your heart. The pup gave you away calling you by your name, and Kikyo-san confirmed my suspicions by calling you 'shirei'." _Kikyo and Kagome remained silent.

"_The villagers have not yet been told of my findings. You have but an instant to explain yourselves, or I shall inform the villagers. The youkai will be purified and you Kikyo-san will be killed for your indiscretions" _Yakue stated, earning a vicious growl from Kagome.

"_Kagome is indeed a youkai, though she is not an average youkai. You stated that other guardians of miko turned on them, thus killing them. Kagome will not do such a thing" _Kikyo stated, full of assertiveness, which Yakue merely looked sceptical. "_Really? And what makes you so sure, that this youkai will not go back on her word, she is a youkai after all, and cannot be trusted" _Yakue spat. _"Taiyoukai do not break promises" _Kagome merely responded. "_we have more honour than that, I will admit that it was difficult at first to comply to a human, to a miko. But my honour as a Taiyoukai will not permit me to lie, nor break my promise to protect Kikyo-san until the end of her days" _Kagome kept silent, watching Yakue with careful eyes. She looked around, listening to where the villagers were located, mapping any escape routes should she have to flee with Kikyo immediately.

Yakue contemplated Kagome's words carefully. "_Taiyoukai? I have never heard of a Taiyoukai becoming a shirei" _she lulled it over in her mind "_Taiyoukai do not lie, and their honour binds them to their duties. Tell me Kagome, to whom are you Taiyoukai over?" _Yakue was interested, it would be the first time that a Taiyoukai was commandeered for such a task.

"_Land I held dominion over, no longer belongs to me, my own kin believe me dead, and I wish to keep it that way, it is far more simpler to remain dead, than be seen protecting the very creature many would want dead. They would question the very nature of a Taiyoukai". _Kagome admitted, not wanting to divulge in any more secrets of her own 'scarred' life.

"_Very well, knowing that you are indeed a Taiyoukai, and are unable to break your promise, else your honour be damned. I will not inform the villagers. It would be best if you ensued a low profile though." _Yakue stated, looking over the slumbering form of Keade.

"_Indeed. However my mistress has given me permission to complete training of my own, we shall be within range of you, though unseen within the folds of the trees". _Kagome stood looking at the child that lay sleeping. "_Three miko in one dwelling, I shall have my work cut out for me. Kikyo-san if you would do me the favour…I need to retrieve my pupil before the sun rises" _Kikyo looked outside, the voices had indeed stilled, the villagers must have returned to their huts, enabling Kagome to leave in her truer form. "_Go, ensure you return before the sun rises, shirei"._ Yakue watched with awe as Kagome changed before her very eyes, into the youkai she was attempting to kill that very morning. "_Impressive" _she stated looking over Kagome's form. "_We will be in the forest, I will make myself known to you upon your arrival"_ Kagome nodded her head, before stepping out of the hut cautiously, then disappearing completely. "_So that simple word changes her?" _Yakue asked incredulously. "_Yes"_ Kikyo replied "_she's loyal to me" _Yakue nodded. "_so how'd you end up with a Taiyoukai?"_

---

Kagome ran through the forest, dancing around the huge trees that snaked and bowed towards her, leapt over the bushes and small streams. The wind graced her face with a cooling assault, alighting the scents and sounds around her. It felt as though nature itself has sprung to life, in order to greet her, showing her all is glory that she had missed in its generations. There was an interesting scent ahead, struggle and fatigue, the scent of midnight Jasmine and mist formed the Blood Inu pup she was attempting to leave the company of Tashio. Inhaling once again, the scent of trees and waterlillies flowed over her, Tashio was still with the pup. She smiled and turned in their direction. Within moments she happened upon Tashio and the pup, Tashio was attempting to stop the pup from running off on her own, and losing the battle. "_I never thought I'd see the day, the great and powerful Tashio-sama brought down by a mere pup" _Kagome taunted as she leant against a tree, arms and legs crossed, head bowed, a grin adorning her face.

Tashio snapped his head up, releasing the pup "_Kagome-chan!"_ The pup called out as she collided with her leg, wrapping arms tightly around the appendage. Kagome dropped to her knees, to the level of the pup. "_Now Rin-chan, you should show more respect to your elders, Tashio-sama just wanted to keep you safe, there are many dangers in the forests. Many of them human, who don't understand us, miko that would hurt you without hesitation, and lower level youkai that would want to kill you, for what runs through your veins" _Kagome attempted to tell Rin the dangers, earning her a satisfied growl of approval from Tashio, a nod of understanding from Rin.

Rin turned and bowed deeply at the waist "_My sincerest apologies Tashio-sama. I just wanted Kagome-chan" s_he said delicately. Tashio laughed at the sight, shaking his head gently. "_I never thought I'd see you back so soon Kagome, did the miko release you from your bonds?"_ Kagome smiled tenderly, pulling Rin towards her. "_No, but I have requested permission to train this one, alongside miko-san learning her calling. She has agreed. I came to retrieve my pupil." _Kagome slid her hand into Rin's, bowed her head and turned away from Tashio.

"_what makes you think I will allow that?"_ Tashio growled out, his claws tapping against the hilt of his sword S'ounga. "_why do you deny me?" _Kagome asked equally fazed as Rin was in her grasp. She released the pup, scooting her towards the tree-line out of danger. Having seen Kagome move the innocent pup out of harms way Tashio lunged at her, claws brandished, fangs glistening. "_you have been around human miko too long. What makes you still fit to hold the title Taiyoukai?" _Kagome and Tashio clashed, claws scraping flesh, tearing cloth. Rin watched in fear as her 'saviour' was battling the mighty lord Tashio. The sounds of ripping flesh and cloth radiated throughout the still night air, until the scent of coppery blood filled the area. Kagome and Tashio parted both panting, both sporting torn clothing, injuries and crimson liquid on their claws.

"_why do you attack me Tashio? We were allies, you were my fathers friend, my lifeline upon occasion, why do you attack me?" _Tashio lunged and locked claws with Kagome, looking over her form once again "_I needed to be certain that it was you, that you were Taro-san's only daughter, though I cannot be certain. You look like her, your scent is the same, yet there is something very different about you" _he replied pulling away. Kagome sighed. "_All you had to do was ask, Tashio-sama, not confront me like this. What do you wish to know, how can I prove myself to you?" _Kagome asked, as Rin returned to her side, allowing Kagome's hands to subconsciously run through her tresses.

"_I would ask a question that only Kagome would know, although that would not be as simple as it may seem, your 'death' was talked about for a century, tales woven and told in many lights, you could have heard much of it and drew up a lie" _Tashio explained. Kagome was at a loss for words, indeed she had been deemed dead, but for Tashio to doubt her existence as he stood before her was unsettling. "_I admit things have changed, I protect a miko now, many years ago I would rather have taken a miko's head from her shoulders, but this one holds my life in her hands, perhaps that is what you sense in me, a part of her power resides in my body, should I fail to do her bidding, she can choose to purify me in a heartbeat"._ Kagome admitted, Tashio nodded in understanding, he had seen a small display of the miko Kikyo's power and wondered if it were at all possible for a miko so young to bring a Taiyoukai of Kagome's calibre to a simple slave.

"_Is there some way you can prove to me, that you are Kagome-Machiro?" _Tashio asked watching her, as she shuffled on her feet. Kagome stood still for a brief moment. "_Youkai ki is unique to its master - correct, therefore another youkai cannot wield the same attack as another…"_ Kagome stated. She awaited for Tashio to nod in affirmation or shake his head in contradiction. She was slightly surprised as he nodded, that it was indeed correct. _"good, you have seen my ki attack, you trained with my father, Sesshoumaru and I the day I found out I could do what I did." _Tashio recalled the event with a cheeky grin "_you almost singed my boa, and set the dojo alight" _Kagome laughed at the memory, as Tashio steeled himself, for divulging private information. Rin scooted out of the way, watching with awe as she felt the waves of demonic ki radiating form Kagome.

Kagome stood, pulling at her ki from inside her body, a light breeze formed around her, eminating from her soul, loose debris from the ground caught in the ki storm, lifting and flying though the air at tremendous speeds. In Kagomes hands two small orbs of fire red light appeared, they grew larger the more energy Kagome poured into them. Tashio took a step back, in awe and caution, if it was the real Kagome then her efforts always had an explosive tinge to them. She pulled her hands to her chest, over lapping them, she seemed to be drawing on the energy, pulling from her elbows towards her hands. She twisted her hands as the glow grew brighter, the feel of fire flooding Tashio and Rin's senses. "_Jigoku-Katana!" _Kagome yelled in an animalistic manner.

A ki explosion occurred knocking Tashio and Rin to the earth, as Kagome stood in a fighting stance, her eyes blood red, as the twin swords she held, swords that rippled like blood, but blazed like fire. "_It is you, only Kagome, a Taiyoukai, had the power to form and wield the Jigoku-katana" _Tashio spoke, relieved that Taro's daughter was indeed alive. "_Not only did I singe your boa, and burned the dojo, I set my fathers clothes alight, it was hilarious to see the Lord of the southwest screaming like a female whilst running towards the lake in the courtyard, flinging himself in to douse the flames" _Kagome laughed as she recalled what Tashio omitted. The great dog demon chuckled, "_Yes I teased him for centuries over that incident". _having proven herself, Kagome allowed the ki to recede into herself once again. "_Not even Kikyo knows of this" _She admitted, having kept this secret was the only thing that kept her sane.

"_I require you to keep my secret Tashio-sama, I apologise if this is great burden, but I ask that you bear it. My father cannot know of this, that I am nothing more than a slave to a miko. It is degrading, plus I have been dead to him for centuries…exactly how long have I been dead Tashio?" _Kagome asked. Tashio shuffled his feet, looking to the forestry for the answer. _"It has been two-hundred and seventy-nine years Kagome"_ Kagome sighed long and suffering "_That long"_ she turned Rin around and started to walk away. "_I request that you meet me here with Rin-chan every other night, I can't enter the lands of my father at the risk of being seen by him, and you're the only one who knows of me. Please Tashio-sama I'm begging you" _Tashio thought about what he would be doing, withholding secrets from Taro and his mate Kiyoye _"very well Kagome, I shall do this for you"_.

_--_

It had been six months, since the unveiling of her secret to Tashio, in these last six months, Tashio himself had been bringing Kagome up to speed on the events of the Taiyoukai court. And there were many to listen to. There were even days when Tashio himself would bring along scriptures of the lands decrees. _'you are the legal heir to this kingdom, I am only ruling alongside your father in your absence'_ is what Tashio had said when Kagome turned down the offer to read and offer her opinions on matters of state. Every other night, he would bring Rin to the edge of the Southern kingdom, adorned in black cloaks they filtered through the dark forest without detection. Tashio-sama would remain for the duration of the four hours, in order to take Rin home, he would perch underneath a tree, watching with golden eyes, calculating the lessons. However any indiscretions he had he kept them quiet, for Rin was Kagome's pupil, a blood Inu teaching a blood inu was different from a moon inu teaching a blood inu. Tashio was secretly impressed at the knowledge Kagome had retained over the centuries, how she adapted them to suit her needs, and changed to Rin's, who was a different breed, having being mixed with a kitsune.

"_Now strike!" _Kagome ordered, and true to the sounds that ripped through the night's atmosphere Rin and Kagome were engaged in battle. Grunts, snarls and barks were the only recognisable sounds. They almost sounded like ghosts of demons locked in a fight to the death, as their noises carried across the expanse of the mori. Only the moon above would offer her light on the sparring Inu and the smaller pup, shielding them from the prying eyes of humans, but alerting all demons that they were not to be approached. "_very good Rin, my sensei would be proud of your accomplishments" _Kagome congratulated, Rin smiled full of praise and innocence. "_Now to replenish your strength, I'll fetch you a small trophy, remain here with Tashio-sama"_ Kagome left Rin, dissolving into the inky forest. Rin perched herself beside Tashio looking over his shoulders at the parchment in his taloned hands.

"_what'cha doing?"_ Rin asked, having not fully completed the etiquette training from her sensei. Kagome hated the shortened versions of her speech, and many times would correct her with a tap on the head, until Rin corrected herself. "_Rin, you would do well to heed Kagome-sensei's instructions" _Tashio admonished "_Very well, What may I enquire, are you doing?" _Rin re-asked her former question. Tashio smirked '_just like Kagome was at her age' _he thought. "_I am overseeing the treaty of a small village, to abolish the slavery in that region"_ he replied, watching as the young pups eyes grow wide in awe.

"_But why are you abolishing such an age old tradition?" _she asked once again. "_Lets just say that after what has happened to Kagome-san it is indecent" _he replied, stroking the long tendrils of midnight hair. "_Of course Kagome-san is a slave to a human miko" _Rin understood. "_who was Kagome-san's sensei?"_ she asked full of wonder at the pride that flowed from Kagome when she stated her own sensei would be pleased of her accomplishments. Tashio placed the parchment down on the ground, unsure as to answer that question or not. Fortunately he didn't need to. "_my father, Lord Taro."_ Kagome replied as she reappeared with a rabbit in her arms, stroking it gently.

Rin jumped up, and bounded over towards her sensei and the cute bunny. She stroked it as the rabbit's ears drew back slightly but settled under her hand. "_now do as I've showed you"_ Kagome instructed. Rin smiled the fangs poking out slightly from her lips, she parted them, inching her mouth closer to the rabbits jugular. A slight crunch was sounded as the flesh was punctured, the scent of blood filling the small space, the sound of warm liquid flowing down Rin's throat made Kagome slightly needy, but she ignored the feeling. Rin drank the warm liquid, pulled away leaving the bunny still alive, though slightly anaemic. Kagome placed the rabbit on the ground and watched it as it walked away slowly.

"_I'm impressed, I thought you'd drain that rabbit dry?"_ Tashio broke the silence that had settled. "_Na-huh, Kagome-san says you should never drink more than necessary, that to allow the one you have taken from to live is the greater balance." _Tashio nodded his head "_you have a brilliant sensei Rin-chan, one that I need to spar with now" _Tashio placed his parchments and scripture writing materials upon the earth "_why Tahio-sama?" _Rin asked as she sat down where Tashio had vacated. "_Your sensei needs to release some pent up energy, a little sparring is always good…right Kagome-san?" _He was answered merely by a cheeky smirk and drop in battle stance. "_I thought so"._

_--_

For the past eight months nothing passed within the small village of Edo, the small village was becoming accustomed to having three miko in their midst. Yakue, Kikyo and Keade were seen daily doing their chores, helping the sick, learning all they could about medicines. They frequented the herb patches, the local shrine and small villages that requested the presence of a miko for purification. To say that life was normal, was all anyone could ask for. Kikyo had finally adjusted to the simpler life, no longer thinking about where she came from, nor what there was to look forward to in the future - a future so far away she would not live to see anyway. She became involved in her duties as a village miko, and elder sister to the adopted Keade.

On the road, returning from a village to Edo, Kikyo wandered alone, wondering where her shirei was. Kagome was more often not with her, but skulking in the trees, or spending ample amounts of time with that pup. Kikyo began to grow frustrated at the lack of anything from Kagome, she could not understand why she felt so angry at her, after all she had, had Kagome all to herself for the past seven years, a little sharing during the passing year couldn't hurt anyone.

But that's not what the nagging voice in her head would say, that nagging voice would always say '_Kagome should be with her, should be walking along side her, but instead she was with that demon child, likely plotting some manner in which to separate herself from her duty as a shirei.' _that same nagging voice, was planted in her mind now, voicing concerns. There was no movement in the trees, no signs of her shirei. It was possible that Kikyo was indeed alone and vulnerable.

A small child was sat on the dirt road ahead, crying holding their foot seemingly in pain. Kikyo deviated her path running towards the stricken child. She placed her weapons down on the ground and proceeded to tend to the child. The child emitted no aura, nothing that showed that child was actually there, just a bundle of small child that was sobbing, with its face down and holding a foot. Kikyo touched the child. The sobs ceased, and the child rose its head to look at her, it had no face. '_youkai'_ Kikyo's mind screamed, she rose to her feet and dashed for her bow and arrows to be greeted by an older version of the youkai, it was haggard in its appearance, its face disfigured. He looked upon Kikyo with eyes that promised pain and death. Kikyo took a step back in attempt to distance herself from the youkai that meant her harm.

"_Silly miko, you should not stop for strange children crying in the road, you are in youkai territory. That mistake will cost you your life today" _the youkai drawled as it stalked forward.

"_I don't think so demon. Shirei!"_ Kikyo called out, she grinned, but after a few moment that grin disappeared, leaving behind confusion and fear "_shirei!"_ she called out once again, watching as the monsters face contorted to an evil grin. "_Ah you possess a youkai guardian, I am not surprised, it does not come. Youkai were never meant to protect the likes of you, we were born and designed to kill you. Its probably turned its back on you, favoured a better life, waiting to see you dead, your lifeless corpse hanging from my claws" _he smirked as his words sunk into Kikyo's mind.

"_No! you're wrong Shirei!" _she called out once again, and again Kagome did not come. There was nothing, just emptiness. Kikyo reached inside herself tugging on the purification powers that were stored in Kagome's body, she tugged roughly, hearing a piercing howl of pain in the far off distance, nearer Edo.

"_ah you were searching for your shirei, satisfied knowing that it wasn't anywhere near you? Knowing that no matter how fast it runs it will never get to you in time. You will be dead before your precious youkai guardian gets here" _it pulled its claws from its body and lunged at Kikyo. Kikyo ducked and rolled out the path of the attack throwing her purification power into her hands and aiming for the demon. The demon pulled away, smirking. Its smirk vanished as it looked towards the trees, feeling the powerful aura of a highly pissed youkai, crackling with purification power. _"I gave your guardian less credit, it appears your guardian is swift of foot, never mind. Know this miko. If it kills me, you were lucky today. Tomorrow you might not be, you had to draw on such power to get your shirei to acknowledge your danger, only then did it act, what if your shirei does it again, are you willing to risk your life knowing that you so called guardian should be here?" _it spoke as if her inner nagging voice finally had a corporeal form.

Kagome burst through the trees in an instant, driving her claws into the flesh of the youkai, tearing its limbs from its body with sickening tears as blood spurted from its body. It fell to the ground in five separate pieces.

"_Kikyo, are you injured?"_ Kagome's voice brought her to herself once again, as the demons words continued to eat away at her soul. "_no, I'm fine. Lets go."_ she replied picking up her bow and arrows, and walking with Kagome beside her in silence. Neither of them noticed a smaller creature sitting in a intricate lace web, its many ruby red eyes watching as the miko's aura became clouded with distrust. It laughed menacingly, as its long paper thin legs gripped the silken strands of fate lifting it out of view, as its web of doubt formed within Kikyo's mind.

The night hung over the village, a night of no moon. Kikyo and Kagome lay in their cots in Yakue's home, Keade was fast asleep as was Yakue and her husband. Kikyo's eyes fell on a slumbering Kagome's, the voice of that demon still causing her to doubt the duty of her shirei. '_you were lucky today. Tomorrow you might not be, you had to draw on such power to get your so-called guardian to acknowledge your danger.' _Kikyo sighed, shaking her head trying to dislodge the doubt that would not leave. That night she was plagued of nightmares, ones of Kagome laughing as she was ripped to shreds by various demons, only to have her commenting that she was glad to be free of her miko burden.

_---_

It was late night, as the mist of a night frost blew in from the north of the lands, coating everything in an icy and eerie glaze. The trees were covered in the shiny diamond-like sheen, inside a huge palace, adorned by firelight the occupants were calling it a day, retiring to their futons. The beautiful Sun Inu, Kiyoye was gently walking down the vast marble corridors to her chamber in the western wing of the Blood Palace. She couldn't help but feel as though there was something wrong as of late, in regards to her mate Tashio. There had been many a night, she had felt him slip out of bed, she believed he was going to relieve himself, but was saddened when he didn't return for hours on end. When he did return he smelled of another female, albeit a young female, it was still another.

It had been occurring endlessly for the past twelve lunar cycles, each night she lay awake, and felt as he left their shared futon, leaving the lightly adorned chambers, even felt the tug of his mate bond as he left the palace altogether. For twelve long cycles Kiyoye had remained silent, her anger building as she could smell the sweat on his body, as well as the sweat from another female. He never returned with the scent of arousal, nor that of a spent male, but the secrets her mate were keeping form her were unbearable. She had decided that she would confront him, tonight.

Tashio entered his chambers, noticing Kiyoye laying across the futon, in one of her rather revealing silken night yukata. Tashio grinned devilishly, perhaps this was a night of passion his wily temptress of a mate was planning. He was all for the thought, only he had to escort Rin to her sensei tonight. He dipped his head low, avoiding eye contact with his mate "_Not tonight Koi, I'm tired. How about tomorrow?"_ he sighed as he began to disrobe. He felt the ire of his mate raise to its highest levels since she'd last found out about his beta female Izaiyoi. _"who is she mate?" _Kiyoye asked with a deathly growl. _"what are you talking about?"_ he asked his heart beating a little faster.

"_you have no desire to stay with me tonight, you would rather go to her?"_ damn Kiyoye must've figured it out, he thought in his mind, instead he feigned ignorance. "_who?"_ he asked, he was answered by his mate leaping from her position on the large futon, jumping onto Tashio, knocking him to the marbled floor. She straddled his hips, holding his hands down in a complete state of submission, as she growled warningly in his face. "_Do not lie o me Tashio you old dog! I had to beat it out of you the last time, before I found out about that human bitch, now tell me, before I beat you again. Who is she?" _Kiyoye was beyond mad, her talons digging into Tashio's flesh on his wrists, though he made no attempt to move, nor correct her.

Taro was walking down the corridors to his palace, having forgotten to inform Tashio of the morning rounds that were to begin at sunrise tomorrow he sought him out. What he didn't expect however was a lover's spat. He had heard Kiyoye's accusations from the hallway, but was shocked when Tashio didn't admit nor deny any of it. Would the old dog truly think about finding another beta female? Surely not. He concealed his aura and masked his scent, peeping through the shoji screen door, watching with blackened orbs as Kiyoye had his old friend in full submission on the marble floor.

"_Koi, you are overreacting. You are my only mate, there is no other" _Tashio began to argue after steeling his resolve with his irate mate. _"then why do you leave our futon every other night, and come back stinking of another female?" _she replied, her face inches from his own. "_I had found Rin-chan a sensei. The sensei had specific instructions that the pup should be brought for training every other night. I did not argue, as the pup needed what was being offered" _Kiyoye sniffed around her mate's aura finding no scent of a lie. "_who would initiate such unusual circumstances?"_ she asked still unbelieving of Tashio's answer. "_she did, she is afraid of others, she prefers to remain unnoticed and unsought after" _Kiyoye scoffed in anger, releasing her mate, stepping away.

"_If I find out you are lying to me, that you are skulking around with another bitch, you are preparing for a beta, you can find yourself another alpha bitch. I would dissolve our mating bond and have nothing to do with you again Tashio. That is as much of a threat as it is a promise" _Taro turned on his heel and walked away, he scolded himself for prying into personal affairs of his old friend, taking himself to his chambers. He would seek Tashio out tomorrow, when Kiyoye would have calmed significantly.

Tashio slipped out of the futon as carefully as he could, attempting not to disturb his mate, however she was already awake, her blazing ruby eyes set on him. Sighing in defeat, Tashio just stood and proceeded to dress, there was no point in concealing anything from Kiyoye, she wasn't stupid. _"I take it your going to her then, with the pup?" _Kiyoye growled. Tashio nodded. What he didn't expect was for his mate to leave the futon and proceed to dress also.

"_mate what are you doing?" _he asked as she tied the obi loosely around her waist. "_I am coming with you of course"_ she stated, as if there was no room for argument. "_no you are not, I forbid it"_ Tashio replied, his voice riding ever so slightly. However Kiyoye ignored him and proceeded to walk to the outer door of their bed chambers. "_Kiyoye I said no!"_ Tashio all but yelled at his mate, again meeting nothing but silence as she continued to await by the now open door.

Having getting nowhere with Kiyoye, he walked through the open door and down the hallway where Rin was eagerly awaiting his arrival. She smiled as she saw him, however that smiled dropped instantly when she noticed Kiyoye walking beside him. "_Rin-chan"_ he stated, no softness in his voice, just sheer anger. Rin shied away from him, shaking her head. _"I couldn't sleep milord, I was going for a walk in the gardens, they usually help me to sleep" _she stated trying out one of Kagome's diplomatic ways of hiding the truth without lying to the point in being discovered. However the blazing anger from the alpha bitch told her that tonight was not a night of diplomacy.

Kiyoye turned those eyes on Rin, looking deep within her, finding that the pup was concealing the truth with a partial truth, only two Inu had that technique mastered, one was alive the other dead. This pup was failing miserably. "_move, your late for your sensei" _she clipped. Rin turned her blackened eyes to her mate, to which Kiyoye growled threateningly. Tashio nodded curtly to Rin, who turned and walked towards the large outer castle doors, hoping that Kagome would not arrive tonight.

The usual pleasant walk to the edge of the small village was spent in sheer silence, the anger radiating off of a highly pissed of male and his mate. Rin would usually spend this time chatting to Tashio-sama about what she was to learn in the session, and how she was improving, tonight however her chit-chat was held in a one way conversation; in her mind.

The three of them arrived in the clearing in which they usually met up with Kagome, Kiyoye sniffed around finding that female's scent everywhere. She frequented this place, perhaps she had overreacted, that Tashio was indeed telling the truth. After all he couldn't copulate with another female, with a pup as a witness, that would be wrong, and disgusting. Her anger began to dissipate, she was considering apologising, when she heard the soft footfalls of an approaching youkai. She could tell it was a youkai due to its aura, however it was an unusual one, it was tainted with miko power, she didn't know how, just that miko purification power was under the surface. It was a sickly sweet scent that could almost overbear on her scent of jasmine and lemongrass. Her brow creased in confusion, those scents were affiliated with someone she knew, but couldn't think exactly who.

She didn't have to wait long, as the female entered the area, her head was lowered, her midnight hair covering her face. The moonless night didn't assist either, she was completely cast in shadows. "_Forgive me Tashio-sama, Kikyo-san was attacked earlier today and she…" _the female stopped speaking as she felt the aura of a third youkai a little too late. "_Why did you bring another? You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone" _she accused.

"_I didn't, she insisted she come. My mate believed I was fornicating with you" _Tashio replied angrily, having to voice the reasons behind his mate's being here. Kiyoye looked at the female in shadows barely making out anything of her, all she could see was her silhouetted figure a she remained at a distance within the bushes.

"_fornicate with me, that's just disgusting!" _Kagome voiced, clearly displeased at the thought, Kiyoye addressed her "_forgive me, but what is a female to think, when her mate frequently leaves, and returns smelling of another female?" _Kagome insinuated gagging noises.

"_Don't go over the top young lady! I'm a male in my prime I'll have you know. You can stop that immediately!" _Tashio growled not enjoying the mockery he was being made of. Kagome merely laughed it off waving her hand in the darkness "_my, my Tashio-sama, Kiyoye was well within her rights, though I am surprised, its been almost twelve lunar cycles" _Kiyoye bowed her head "_come into the light" _she voiced trying to ascertain the female.

"_I'm afraid I cannot do that milady, you cannot see my face, as much as I would want to acquiest to your request. This is for my own safety as well as yours. The less ningen and youkai that know of my existence the safer I am, and those that do know. Tashio-sama and Rin-chan are in danger of knowing my identity, I cannot allow another. I hope you understand" _Kagome replied honestly and diplomatically. Kiyoye nodded_, _she bowed and left the area. "_Tashio-sama I shall continue in my lessons, please escort your mate home"_ she added, it was a sure-safe, having Kiyoye know would be disastrous, she loved the female like a mother, which meant her mother-daughter relationship would hinder her secrecy.

_-----_

Kiyoye slowly walked to her home in the South, she could feel Tashio's aura pressing on her, he was still pissed, and she could understand why, she had insulted him, dishonoured him before Rin-chan's sensei. She stopped, and waited for him to be by her side, she didn't have to wait for long. Tashio stormed up behind her, his aura flashing dangerously around Kiyoye. "_Are you satisfied mate?" _he growled, his hands tightly fisted as he attempted to calm his inner demons. Kiyoye turned, nuzzling her mate under his chin, her fingertips caressing the skin on his ears as she gave a gentle nick under his chin, a sigh of submission and asking for forgiveness.

Tashio turned his molten gaze towards his mate, enveloping her into his arms "_Perhaps you will be more trusting of me. She is Rin-chan's sensei, and my occasional sparring partner, nothing more" _Tashio added as he began to calm, and forgave his mate. It was in fact his own fault that Kiyoye was worried, was angry about his actions, if the tables were turned he would surely feel the same way. Kiyoye settled into his hold, thinking lightly as Tashio held her.

"_okaa-sama…" a young Inu female called as she bounded into Kiyoye after she had arrived from her journey. "you are growing up fast little one…" she said as she gently stroked her raven tresses, two perfect sky blue orbs turned up to Kiyoye as a smile adorned her innocent face. "you have spilt blood all down your neck little one, lets go scrub it off" Kiyoye took the young Inu females hand and led her to the bathhouse on the palace grounds. "take those soiled clothes off, lets get you cleaned up" she mused, Kiyoye hummed as she striped the young female. She submerged into the hot waters to her eyes. Leaving the two deep pools of blue staring at her. Kiyoye smiled at the pup's innocence. They remained there for a short period of time, until it was time to leave and dress. Kiyoye held open a large bath sheet ready to envelop the pup. She stepped out slowly, water falling from her delicate form. She allowed herself to be held in a tight embrace by her okaa-sama, as she looked at her. "lemongrass and Jasmine…what a pleasant scent you have…my daughter…my…._

Kiyoye stood stil with Tashio, the night breeze lapping at her clothing, caressing her face in its icy cold touch "_how long has it been my mate?" _she asked, Tashio's light growling answered "_how long as what been mate?" _he asked, absorbed by her beauty and softness. _"how long has she been teaching Rin-chan?" _she added to her previous question "_Hn, a whole year"_ Tashio replied. Kiyoye reached up on her tip-toes placing a kiss on her mates head, then another on each of his eyelids, on the tip of his nose to the corners of his mouth. _"you spar with her on occasion?" _she asked softly as she trailed the kisses across his flesh. "_Hn, every once in while" _he replied mesmerised by his mate.

"_Have you told her father she is alive?" _Kiyoye asked again more softly. "_Hn" _her fingertips trailed his ears once again, Tashio found himself unable to break free of the administrations he was receiving. "_Is Taro-san aware of Kagome?" _she asked "_Not yet" _he answered "_so that is the deceased daughter of Taro-san. That is my Kagome-chan" _Tashio grumbled in acknowledgement, before catching himself. His eyes opened suddenly, to see the whisps of his mates beautiful golden hair dancing from side to side, running back in the direction of the two blood Inu. "_Damn it!" _he cursed as he ran after her.

---

Kagome and Rin were busy sparring when Kagome suddenly stopped the lesson baring her fangs, and flexing claws at the auras that were flooding towards her, one she knew all to well was Tashio, the other was that of a highly pissed female. It Didn't take long for both to emerge from the bushes "_Kagome!"_ Kiyoye yelled as she glomped her, throwing both females to the earth below heir feet. "_Kagome-sensei are you okay?"_ Rin asked as Kagome groaned from her new position on the ground, underneath a overjoyed female. "_I knew it was you, I just knew it! Where have you been Kagome, why did you not come home? Your father has been so distraught, and Sesshoumaru" _Kiyoye began to drabble Kagome squirmed underneath her, and none to gently pushed her away from her person "_No Kiyoye!" _Kagome yelled as she regained her footing to stand, looking down upon Kiyoye.

Tashio walked towards Kiyoye extending a hand towards her, helping her up. As Kiyoye stood she looked over the 'deceased' daughter of the lands. "_Kagome, my Kagome, why do you deny these things?" _Kiyoye asked as she approached once more Kagome dropped to a fighting stance and began hissing at her adoptive mother, flexing her sharp navy talons as her eyes bled to crimson_ "I am fated to remain dead to everyone that ever knew me. You must forget you ever saw me tonight. Leave and never speak of me again" _Kagome growled, ushering her pup behind her, Kiyoye was distraught, the look of pain skittered upon her face as she looked over Kagome's form, as she prepared to strike against her.

Kiyoye approached her as Kagome continued to growl out her warnings, she slashed her claws at Kiyoye in warning, catching the silk of her kimono ripping it with ease. Kiyoye turned her own ruby eyes against Kagome, lifted her hand and struck her across the face - none to gently. Kagome reeled back from the contact a hand held against her now throbbing cheek. "_How dare you bare your fangs and claws at your mother, you belligerent pup!"_ Rin-chan ran to Kagome looking from one female Inu to the other, unsure of what to say or do. They remained there, still, as the dawn turned to morning with the rising of the sun into the grey clouds above. None moved, nor dare to speak.

---

Kikyo awoke that morning to Kagome's cot being empty, yet again she had gone to train the pup. Kikyo was beginning to resent her decision, and balled her fist in aggravation. She stormed out of the hut with Keade and Yakue in tow. She could sense her shirei, deep within the folds of the mori around the village, but she was not alone. Both Keade and Yakue could sense what Kikyo did as each miko scooped up a bow and florin of arrows. There were four powerful youkai within the village's boundaries, they would have to be taken care of.

---

Kagome was the first to sense the approaching miko. It was not usual practise for Yakue and Keade to follow Kikyo, but there were, and they were steadily approaching them. Kagome turned her grey-blue eyes towards Tashio, as he suddenly shifted on his feet as sensing the approaching problem. _"miko….three miko" _Kiyoye spoke for the first time, her sun coloured eyes leaving Kagome for the first time. Those same eyes settled on Rin, the only defenceless inu amongst them. _"Tashio, please take Rin and Kiyoye, and go". _Kagome pleaded not wanting any confrontation between her master and her extended family. Tashio beckoned to Rin who followed as requested, Kiyoye on the other hand remained still. "_No, you cannot handle three miko alone pup. I shall remain" _

Kagome turned her eyes towards Tashio once more "_No use looking at my mate. When I make up my mind, I stand by my descisions. You will not take on three miko alone."_ Kagome scrambled to her feet, as Kikyo, Yakue and Keade all broke through the thick of the brush. Kikyo's eyes dropped staright to Kagome "_Come"_ she ordered. Kagome placed once foot in front of the other and slowly walked towards her master. "_what in the seven realms of hell are you doing?" _Kiyoye questioned as Kagome did as ordered by a miko, without question. Kagome stood beside Kikyo, her head lowered not being able to meet Kiyoye's questioning eyes.

"_I don't know who you are, or what you've done. But you will release your spells on that youkai immediately!" _she yelled, her eyes breaking into the crimson of her usually tamed inner Inu. Kagome's long raven tresses hid her face from view, but any demon could scent the tears. Kagome knew a confrontation was going to happen, that she would have to fight Kiyoye, if blood was spilt, she would not only be fighting against her, but Tashio also. He would not stand by and allow his mate to be in the fray of battle. "_If you won't release her freely, then your death will!" _Kiyoye lunged talons bared, hissing in pure rage. "_Shirei…protect us! Kill her if you must!" _Kagome's eyes widened at the orders, she sped past the three miko and stood between them and a raging female inu.

Tashio watched on the sidelines with Rin beside him watching as the two females fought ruthlessly, the first blood to be spilt was in fact Kagome's. she was bleeding from various lacerations, Kiyoye had none. Kagome had impeccable restraint, she was blocking and receiving wounds, not daring to attack nor injure Kiyoye once. He marvelled at the fact, Kagome knew that if his mate's blood was shed, he would losing the waging war he was currently having against his inner Inu. That he would attack and likely kill Kagome. An inu yelp of pain brought him from his musings as he lay witness to Kagome now doubled over on the earth, one hand clutching at her shoulder which was sporting a long and deep laceration. Blood flowed form the wound profusely, as the younger female panted in pain and exhaustion.

"_Shirei!" _Kikyo yelled as she watched the elder female circling her, readying for a kill. She had no idea that Kagome was so weak in comparison to this other female, if she would fall prey to this youkai, would she fail in protecting her? Tashio left Rin momentarily and approached his irate mate "_mate cause no more harm to her, she has no will, she is controlled by the miko" _Tashio turned his molten gaze to the two young miko before…two…there were three, where was the elder? His answer came as a muffled yelp ensued from behind him. Rin was currently in the elders hands, one hand holding her still the other glowing threateningly.

Kagome returned to her feet instantly growling as her maternal instincts kicked in, her inner inu viewed Rin as her pup, and would not allow any harm to befall her. "_Kikyo-san, I believe this pup is a nuiscence your shirei acts more dangerously around her then for you. If I purify this pup, your shirei should be more compliant, ne?" _Yakue asked, Kagome hissed warnings as she stalked the miko now holding Rin, Rin whimpered to Kagome, only further angering her, at the assault upon her pup. Kiyoye also feeling those same maternal instincts as Rin whimpered turned on Yakue. Tashio on the other hand tried to think of ways to release Kagome once again. She was sworn to protect a miko, the very idea was sickening, her maternal instincts had only her eyes on Rin. He moved forward swiftly, that any human would have missed him if they blinked, taking Kikyo by the neck. "_Shirei help me! Kagome!" _Kikyo cried out as her screams became gasps for air as she was being choked.

"_Release Kikyo or I will purify this pup"_ Yakue ordered. Kagome had stopped instantly, turning. She was torn, Kikyo was in danger as was Rin, she viewed Rin as her pup, but at the same time Kikyo was her master, she was her shirei. Kagome dashed forward engaging Tashio in hand to hand combat. He released Kikyo fighting against the pup he once viewed as his own. He knew she was torn between duty and family, but hoped that family would win over. He was disappointed that it wasn't. a sickening snap of bone echoed through the mori, the two fighting Inu youkai stilled as Kiyoye dropped Yakue's form to the earth, neck broken and eyes dulled of all life, with Rin safely in Kiyoye's arms.

Tashio stopped fighting against Kagome, she withdrew standing beside Kikyo and Keade once more. "_Yakue…no! Kagome kill that bitch!" _Kikyo ordered as Keade dropped to her knees sobbing uncontrollably over the death of another 'mother'. Kiyoye stood ready for a fight, a fight that did not come. Kagome remained still and unmoving. Kikyo became infuriated as she began yelling _"who is more important to you, me or these youkai? She just killed Yakue, kill the bitch or do something, don't just stand there. How many of these youkai are you going to protect over me? Its time you chose, me or these youkai" _Kagome dropped her head, she would not fight, she would not raise her hand to either Tashio or Kiyoye. "_Fine, you leave me no choice". _Kikyo seethed.

Kikyo called fourth her purification power, channelling her Reiki into the small orb of miko energy stored within Kagome, in order to hurt her, forcing her to comply should she wish for the pain to stop. Kagome yelled out, her howls of pure agony reaching the heavens above and all the lands around the forest. Kiyoye stood tall alongside Tashio and Rin, watching with saddened eyes as the female her only son had chosen for a mate was being purified from the inside by a miko. She stepped forward, until she felt her mates hand on her shoulder. "_There is nothing we can do for Kagome now, this is her fight. It is her descision now, to fight against us or be purified by her". _tears streamed down Kagome's face as the pain of purification intensified, she called out in every manner possible, both Japanese and Inu language, unknowing that she had fallen into the language of her breed in such pain.

"_mother….." _she cried out, clutching her stomach as another wave of Kikyo's Reiki flooded every nerve in her body, Kiyoye wanted nothing more than to hold the pup she called her own as she cried out. "_father…."_ Kikyo stood over her _"all you have to do, is obey me, submit to me Kagome and it will stop" _Kagome shook her head as she fell completely to the earth, her body shaking with the overload of miko power. Tashio, Kiyoye and Rin could smell the scent of impending death coming from Kagome as she screamed the last name they never thought would pass her lips as she was slowly being purified in the most painful of fashions "_Sesshoumaru….please help me!"_ Kikyo retracted the Reiki, and Kagome fell instantly silent gasping for breath, clutching her chest where her heart would reside "_recede Kagome"_

Kiyoye witnessed for the first time, along with Keade as Kagome became a simple human, her demonic blood sealed within the green jewel that hung around her neck. Kagome lay shaking on the ground, her dull brown eyes looking at Kiyoye, unable to speak she grunted as the pain was still to much to bare even in her diluted form. Kiyoye was speechless, she had no idea that a miko could do what was done to Kagome, to a Taiyoukai. It was unthinkable, and against all youkai ethics. She fully understood Kagome's reasons for not returning home, her hesitations to fight back, and the instincts not to fight as she had to choose. This miko held her life within her hands, and could purify her without hesitation. _"why did you do such a thing to Kagome? How could a mere miko do this?" _Kiyoye asked needing to know how and why.

"_My mother gave her to me as my shirei, and she must comply to my commands, else I am forced to harm her as you have witnessed. Kagome was sent to us, it was her destiny to become my shirei. She had no say in what fate has decided. Her future is in my hands. I can easily purify her, or I can allow her to live." _Kikyo replied as she stroked the soaked face of Kagome, as she lay convulsing on the ground, struggling to breathe. The trees rustled, and parted as an irate Inu youkai stormed into the area, picking Kikyo up like she were nothing but a rag doll a pup would play with, slamming her into a nearby tree, causing it to crack under the immense pressure. He pressed his nose to hers and sniffed "_I can smell your fear!" _Kikyo didn't what to do, she completely by surprise, but called for her struggling guardian "_Kagome, shirei help…"_

The form on the ground, had reverted back to the demon she once was, the miko energies that swirled around her were making it difficult to remain conscious, she could hardly breathe, hardly move but forced everything she had into it. She lay there looking up at the mori canopy as she heard Kikyo's muffles for breath. She pushed herself into turning over, Tashio stepped forward to help her, but retracted his hand immediately when the crackle of miko power attacked him. Kagome looked with lidded eyes at the form that held Kikyo in his grasp, his tight grip that could kill her in an instant. She struggled to stand, only to flop to the ground once more "_Please…Please…don't kill her" _Kagome pleaded as she dragged her body towards the male holding Kikyo.

He turned a pair of ruby eyes upon Kagome who was dragging her body as best she could, which was completely useless in his eyes. She had a gaping wound on her shoulder, which was hindering her attempts, but the swells of miko power that crackled across her skin dulled her blue eyes, and covered her unique scent with that of ningen miko and death, a truly distasteful scent on his senses. He tried to fathom why he came, why he felt compelled to run as he heard this females pleas as she was being tortured, he had felt the pull of a female, the pull of one in some much agony, the pull of one he knew, but seeing this female writhing on the ground, powerless, weak and wanting to protect this miko, he wanted nothing more than to end its life himself.

"_I was wrong. I came because I thought you were my daughter, you pleaded for your life in such a manner calling for your father and I felt that pull, but You are not my daughter. My daughter would never, protect a human, let alone a miko. You are a disgrace to all youkai. You may have the same name, but you are nothing like her, she would never be a week pathetic youkai like you. You may look similar but you are nothing like my Kagome. You're a cheap imitation, a pathetic shell. You deserve to die" _Taro expressed, as he addressed Kagome he released Kikyo who held her throat coughing at the assault. Kiyoye and Taro remained silent, however Rin broke the tense atmosphere. "_Kagome-chan!" _she ran towards the stricken female only to pull her hands away swiftly as Tashio had done so before as she felt the sting of miko power. Kagome smiled slightly, as Rin touched her again and lifted her hand to her face. She whimpered slightly, pleading her in the language of youkai to stand, to move, to do anything but resign herself to death.

Kagome merely closed her eyes as her father's abandonment seeped into her soul, she begged her tears to remain hidden, but they would not, they flowed down her cheeks spilling to the ground below her. She wanted him to acknowledge her, to acknowledge her existence._ "I will have nothing to do with the likes of you, a youkai that protects miko" _But he denied her, he shunned her, to him, she was truly dead. And Kagome's heart broke all the more. Taro turned to Tashio and Kiyoye. "_come" _Both Inu youkai looked to Kagome once more with saddened eyes and left with Taro. Leaving Rin behind with the female who was shunned from society. "_I'm sorry" _Kiyoye whispered as she disappeared.

_---_

Seven years later - the weight of Taro's words still press on Kagome as she bathes in a spring after, spending the afternoon with Rin. Rin was maturing into a fine female, though having spent a great deal of time around Kagome, she would also grow up shunned form youkai society. They bathed away all their troubles, as they listened to the birds as they sang in the mori around them. "_Kagome-chan, you know your father never meant those nasty things he said" _Rin spoke as she looked at her 'sister' and sensei. Kagome averted her eyes, eyes that had shed many tears over the abandonment of her father. Not realising once that there was someone else watching as those tears snaked their way into the springs. "_can we not talk about it Rin" _she replied, the words heavy on her heart, and radiating guilt into the being of the one watching. Taro had watched these two females constantly after being informed by Tashio is was indeed Kagome, that she was a slave to the miko. That she wanted freedom, but it was never on her side. She would be the one to ultimately suffer. So instead Taro remained close by, watching the female that had Tashio and Kiyoye convinced was his daughter, though he still had his doubts. Either way, his daughter or more likely not, she was a blood inu, and they were protected by his laws, he just wanted to watch and see if there was anything that would link this female to that of his daughter.

They left the hot springs having bathed their sweaty bodies of their previous sparring lesson, Rin cast a knowing look towards the bushes as she dressed, she knew that the southern Lord was sceptical of the female she spent ample amounts of time with. Rin knew deep in her heart that the female she had grown to love as a sister was his daughter, but he could not see it. Kagome was especially nervous as there was another youkai in the area. Well it wasn't a youkai, rather a hanyou. He had been appearing a lot lately, ever since the Taijia brought a small pink marble like jewel to the village, she was reluctant to have Rin too close to it, but after much debate and a little purification from Kikyo, she had backed down.

---

"_Lady Kikyo, Lady Kikyo, there's a taijia that has come to the village, he seeks audience with you" _One of the villagers said. As Yakue had been killed, although the culprit was never mentioned, nor the fact Kagome was a youkai, Kikyo had become the head miko, training Keade as she had done prior. Kagome was always in the vicinity, never leaving Kikyo's side unless given permission to train Rin once a week. It was the only contact Kagome had with Tashio and occasionally Kiyoye, though she never spoke with them, merely nodded her head and accepted Rin in silence, bringing her back a few hours later before disappearing to Kikyo once more.

She remembered that morning as though it were only last summer, when indeed it was two summers prior, Kikyo had turned fifteen, and Keade was nearing her ninth. The three of them had recently returned from another village plagued by rogue youkai that were dazed with the pull of some rather unusual magic. Kagome herself had felt the shift, though did not understand it. It called to her, offering promises of freedom. Though Kagome ignored it, there was no freedom, and should she ever become free, there was no-where for her to go, certainly not South to her father, and most definitely not to the other kingdoms either, no her destiny remained in the hands of Kikyo and Keade.

As they entered the village Kagome could feel the voices of miko and youkai offering their false promises, it was more prominent, and something was most definitely wrong. It had been there earlier, but no doubt would return later, and it did. Taijia approached in the midst of a rain storm in the middle of the night awaking both her and Keade. Kagome instantly became unsettled as the head of the taijia glanced at her, his cold glare looking deep into her soul. "_Miko-sama you have a youkai among you"_ he spoke as he unsheathed his weapon, holding it at Kagome's throat. "_Indeed, but she is no threat. She is our guardian, and would not harm neither Keade or myself. What do you want of me?" _the taijia seemed displeased as Kagome stood behind Kikyo and Keade. The male taijia sheathed his sword.

"_Lady miko, I ask that as the most powerful miko in the lands, that you take care of this" _he opened his hands to reveal a small cloth, he opened it like a flower, to which a pink jewel much the one around Kagome's neck was nestled within. Kagome noticed the jewel and moved away from it quickly, sneering at it. Kikyo looked at her, then the jewel. "_What is the matter Kagome?" _Keade asked "_there is a war raging within that jewel. There are hundreds of youkai souls and a miko soul trapped within, I can hear them. They speak of false promises. Don't bring it into this village Kikyo-san. It smells of death and disaster, if you accept it, you will seal the fate of not only yourself but countless innocents. Both youkai and ningen" _Kikyo looked at the jewel, reached out and touched it. The swirls of dark energy receded, leaving a pink orb. "_she purified it, Lady miko you were clearly destined to protect the shikon no tama". _Kikyo took the jewel, placing it into the folds of her miko garb, must to the dismay of Kagome.

Kagome had felt the weight of impending doom ever since that jewel had been in the village. Small lesser youkai had made attempts to steal the jewel, but were thwarted easy by Kikyo and Keade. The more powerful ones that could hear the false promises of the jewel were dispatched by Kagome, as she was released from her 'human' bonds. Ever since that day, more and more youkai attacked the village under the call of the jewel that lay on a small padded cushion in the centre of the shrine, each and every day both miko and youkai were dispatched to kill the offending youkai, and protect the jewel.

Only last summer Kikyo was disappearing more and more, leaving the hut to spend time away from both Keade and Kagome. Kagome had questioned her motives and was answered by "_why do I need to explain myself, you go to your pup do you not?"_ Kagome could not argue with her on that one, so she stopped asking. It was around the time another demon attacked Kikyo that Kagome had chased in order to kill, that she spotted a hanyou hanging around. He was an inu-hanyou, his dog ears swivelling top his head, his long silver hair that raced down his back, and amber eyes that were full of mischief and wonder. She approached him, though remained hidden in the shadows hissing as he had entered the lands of her father. Though he himself would never accept her, she was well within her rights to dispel all youkai that dared threaten his lands, or his humans. The inu-hanyou was contemplating bypassing this youkai obstruction when she addressed him "_do not be foolish, hanyou, leave or I will be forced to make you, there are two powerful miko in a village not far from here, leave or risk being purified" _Kagome had warned. The hanyou, thought about his warning, he would have to bypass a youkai, then risk being purified by two miko, he juggled his thoughts, re-ordering them to something more safe. He nodded not wanting confrontation and left. Kagome smirked, that line worked many times on those who were afraid of miko, and appeared as though it had once more, though she recognised him from an old life, though could not remember exactly when or where.

---

Kikyo woke with the morning sun, she stretched as she looked over a slumbering Keade and a sleeping Kagome. She smiled lightly, she had been the cause of Kagome's pain and suffering over the years. Had put the youkai through her paces against her purifying powers when she resisted, to which she laid up upon her cot for many weeks as her body fought the miko power threatening to take her life. Kikyo had many secrets from her shirei, like the one she was now going to once again as she stepped out of the hut and into the morning's sunlight. Kikyo had found a bandit, a severely burned bandit that could do nothing for himself. He had taken him to a small cave, hidden from youkai and others that would seek to do him harm. There she tendered to his wounds, fed him and spent many hours just talking with him. She had come to feel pity for this man, this Onigumo.

As she walked towards her secret sanctuary, housing the man she came across the other secret in her life. He was resting against a tree, his arms folded against his chest, his head bowed, legs crossed. "_where ya headed?" _he asked. Kikyo smiled as he looked at her with eyes the colour of the sun. "_to see someone, who needs their wounds dressed for the day. Would you like to come?" _she asked "_Na" _he answered.

She looked at him through her rich brown eyes, remembering the events that led to her secrets.

It was a beautiful sunny morning early in the spring, Kikyo was standing alongside her shirei Kagome who was in her human form, dressed in the attire of another miko surveying the area around them as they had felt something ominous. "_Kikyo, you sister approaches" _Kagome stated as she could feel the aura of the young miko running at great speed towards them "_Kikyo, sister Kikyo!"_ a young child called out. As Keade drew in closer, Kagome had felt the offending aura shift, she dropped to a defensive stance and hissed "_stay back Keade"_ Kikyo ordered as another woman stepped from the shadows. Both Kikyo and Kagome looked over the form, she was human, another miko.

"_that woman…isn't she the priestess named Tsubaki?" _Keade asked as she recalled having met this particular priestess once before. The priestess was clutching a staff with a blade affixed to the end in her hand, it was not customary for a priestess to wield nor hold such a weapon that could cause death and destruction. As miko were a peaceful, and healing group, selected by the kami's. Kikyo and Tsubaki exchanged words, she could feel the evil auras of many demons approaching. Tsubaki had a valid point concerning Keade, that she was in danger and should leave, but Kikyo wasn't going to back down, besides Kagome could always take her from the area should she command it.

Demons descended from the sky from a thick cloud of purple miasma, in their hundreds. They flew towards the four miko that were standing on the earth below them both Kikyo and Kagome had heard Keade's cries as she fled and hid behind a huge boulder, watching the two elder miko and youkai in miko's clothing destroy the hoards of demons that attacked. The women were of course victorious, Kikyo, Kagome and Tsubaki were unscathed having dispatched all the demons effectively.

There was a smaller demon that crawled onto the carcass of another, one of its puppets, it glared at them with evil red eyes as it's legs stretched over the fallen form of the demon. "_This is far from over Kikyo" _it promised with malice.

Kikyo gathered Keade and Kagome and left Tsubaki alone with the village they had protected together. Tsubaki had offered to share the rewards, but Kikyo was not interested, and knew that both her sister and guardian would want nothing either. Instead she remembered as Tsubaki cursed her "_you are to never fall in love, nor allow any man to desire you, or you shall meet a very painful death" _Kikyo looked to Kagome, who growled at the other offending priestess. Keade looked to Kikyo as Tsubaki left, wondering why Kagome was on the offensive. "_that woman is unscrupulous that much I will say of her" _Kikyo commented as she, Kagome and Keade walked along the river towards their small village.

"_That was a curse she placed upon me, you knew that didn't you Kagome?" _she asked, receiving a nod from her guardian. "_Forgive me Kikyo-san, but there is nothing I can do for that, I am a youkai, thus unable to thwart what one miko does to another" _Kikyo appreciated that her guardian had indeed thought about the curse as she replied "_It does not matter, I would not worry. For I am certain that I will not fall in love"._

It was that night that the Taijia entrusted Kikyo with the Jewel of four souls, the legendary Shikon-no-tama. Created by the warrior miko Midoriko. The day it arrived was when Kikyo's world became nothing more than a struggle for dominance over the jewel, and her life ended. She was the guardian of the jewel and thus unable to partake in girlish activites such as painting her lips and burning perfumed oils, nor wanting to take a males affections. No she could have nothing but the jewel. It was a lonely existence, she suddenly became attuned to Kagome's misery, only being able to serve one, to protect and have no other life no matter how much she craved it.

Then one fateful day, whilst purifying a huge quarry of demons that had attacked her during the rage of a storm she had unknowingly met the one man she was cursed not to fall in love with. He was watching her, looking at her through a critical eye. Hiding amongst the branches of a tall tree. Kikyo called out to him, as lightning lit the area around them "_Are you after the sacred jewel too?" _she questioned as she fought the urge to collapse from exhaustion. She had told Kagome to run, her shirei was injured but faced another quarry of demons, instead she fought them, and chased them away as Kikyo blasted more with a forceable amount of reiki.

Kikyo issued a warning to the one who was watching her "_If you don't know what it is then never mind. But I warn you, if you value your life then stay away from me" _Kikyo turned and started to walk away, but the darkness was too overpowering, so she succumbed to the darkness and collapsed into the wet muddy ground.

The figure jumped down from his perch in the trees, and studied the priestess as her wounds disappeared, but upon hearing the calls form those who were out searching for her, he fled the area. Kagome was the first to arrive, towering over Kikyo. She could hear Keade and the villagers in the distance "_Kikyo, Kikyo are you alright, speak to me Kikyo" _Kagome demanded. Kikyo opened her mouth and muttered a simple word "_recede" _Kagome's demonic blood was sealed away by the time the other villagers arrived with Keade in the lead. They approached as Kagome held her, Kikyo began to see more clearly looking around herself "_he decided not to kill me, must be my lucky night" _Kagome looked at her, wondering what she was talking about "_nothing, its nothing at all"_ she lied.

The figure sat in another tree away from the villagers that had gathered their priestesses and returned to their small village. He sat in comfortable silence as he heard another demon fly overhead talking nonsense about a sacred jewel that could enhance their powers dramatically. "_So that's what its about" _he mused as he settled his own brown eyes towards the skies, his black hair limp with the rain water. "_so that priestesses name was Kikyo huh? She looked remarkably like Kagome-chan". _

Over the days Kikyo had more and more encounters with the strange boy who continually appeared wanting the Jewel for its power, so he could harness it to become a full demon. "_Just hand it over, I have already made up my mind to become a full demon, and once I do. I'll put you out of your misery for good" _his statement earned him an arrow in each arm pinning him to a tree like a haori to a wash pole. "_Is that what you believe half-demon. As long as I protect and purify the jewel, the likes of you will never harness its power" _the silver haired half demon struggled "_when I get down from here, I'll kill you and just take it" _he growled. "_really I don't think so" _Kikyo mused "_there is one who protects me, and she will not allow any harm to befall me. She unlike you is a full demon". _the halfbreed laughed "_a demon protect a human miko, preposterous!" _Kikyo merely shrugged him off and walked away.

The following day as Kikyo and Keade were out vanquishing a water demon the same half demon appeared. "_you again, I warned you to stay away" _he crackled his knuckles and laughed as Keade hid behind Kikyo. _"No way I told you I wanted the jewel. Were going to settle this right now. Get that kid out of the way!" _he yelled. "_Sister Kikyo shall I call for the shirei?" _she asked. "_No Keade, not yet, take cover in the trees" _Keade ran and did as told to. Watching from the bushes as Kikyo and the silver haired half demon stared each other down, she would call for Kagome who was currently with the pup not too far from their location, if she felt Kikyo needed help.

Kikyo filled her bow with an arrow and aimed it for the half breed "_Tell me half demon, what name do you go by? Even a half demon should posess a name" _he was reluctant but chose that he would answer her "_Its Inuyasha" _he replied. "_Inuyasha you say, I shall remember it" _then Inuyasha charged "_Prepare to die Kikyo!" _he yelled, but alas like before he became pinned to a rather wide tree, three arrows between his arms and one in each leg. Kikyo notched another, preparing to release it. She looked deep into his golden eyes to which she saw the tinges of fear. She lowered her bow and turned to walk away. "_Will you stop that, why do you never finish me off?" _he yelled. Kikyo turned "_stop coming after the jewel, I have no wish to waste more arrows" _

Keade watched as Kikyo wandered off, not understanding why Kikyo refused to use her purifying arrows on Inuyasha, nor wished to finish him off. "_Keade I wish for you to keep this secret from Kagome-san, can you do that for me?" _Kikyo asked when they were away from the half demon. Keade nodded, though she could not understand the reasons behind her sister's request. But as the dutiful younger sister, she could not deny anything of her elder sister. So each morning from then Kikyo would leave to meet the elusive half demon named Inuyasha, that and take care of the bandit she had come across named Onigumo. Both of these secrets were keep well hidden from Kagome, though Keade knew she was suspicious of such things, after all you cannot lie to a youkai for long.

---

Kikyo shook her head at the memories, they had met many mornings together, slowly getting to know each other. Kikyo had a growing infatuation with the hanyou. _"I best get to my patient…will you stick around?" _Kikyo asked, her companion gruffed and disappeared "_see you later then, Inuyasha" _she replied under her breath with a light smile planted upon her face.

---

Kagome arose a few short hours after Kikyo had left, and looked around the small hut. "_Keade-chan, where is Kikyo?" _she asked, there was no training for Rin today. But there was a growing precipice forging between Kikyo, Keade and herself. One she needed to resolve, else it could prove to be fatal. Rin however kept silent, further annoying Kagome. She hated secrets, especially those that involved miko. Instead of assigning herself to her duties of herb picking as Kikyo would want her to do, she left the hut with the intention to find Rin. Her senses were screaming at her that a danger was lurking close by. It wasn't that hanyou she'd frightened away months prior, nor that of any other demons in the area. But instead it appeared something was amiss with Kikyo. Feeling resentment, she searched for Rin, who she believed would be in a great amount of danger.

She had found her, sitting in a field surrounded by beautiful flowers, Kiyoye sitting with her humming a tune she used to recite for Kagome when she was younger. Kagome appeared from the treeline towards both Inu. Kiyoye instantly stood threatened, pulling Rin behind her, not realising it was Kagome as she was in her 'human' form. "_Okaa-san Onegai, It's me, Kagome" _The growls subsided, and the Inu female relaxed. Rin rushed towards her and glomped her to the ground "_Kagome-san, why are you here? We're not supposed to be training today. And you're not in your truer form either" _Rin said as she looked over Kagome's plain human 'cage' Kagome smiled sadly.

"_something is very wrong, Kikyo is avoiding me, and when we are together I sense there are grave secrets between us. I am afraid for your safety Rin. She knows of you, she knows where to find you. And for that I am sorry, this is all my fault. If I had remained vigilant and obedient then none of this would be happening" _Kagome confessed. Kiyoye held Kagome in her embrace, smoothing her hair down in some effort to comfort her. "_I need to conceal you Rin, just for a little while. For your safety" _Kagome continued. Rin approached her, never doubting her older sister and sensei for a moment. "_I shall take Rin, and give her a good home. When all this has passed, I shall return her to you okaa-san, hopefully we both will" _another hug from Kiyoye to them both, as well as a kiss atop their heads. Kagome took Rin and set off into the mori.

---

Kagome and Rin travelled for hours under the shade of the mori, until they came across a village. It was smaller than the one Kagome resided in with the two miko. Kagome lowered herself to Rin's level, opening her palm where a small deep nave glass orb sat. "_Rin-chan, my sweet little Rin-chan. I hope you can forgive me for the injustice I will doing to you" _Kagome began. Rin hugged her fiercely understanding that Kagome was trying to protect her, that the cost was a high one. But whatever had Kagome frightened enough to take these measures had to have been credible. "_Do what you must, onee-chan" _Rin said as she pulled back a smile on her face. "_I don't know how long you must hide, but all I can tell you is you must never tell anyone of who or what you really are. But I will come for you when all this is over. Will you wait for me?" _Kagome asked "_of course I will, and I understand what you're asking of me. I shall be what you need me to be, to hide form that miko, that scars you so. Do not fear Kagome-onee chan. I have faith in you. I know you will not leave me". _Kagome smiled as she held the small navy glass orb close to Rin.

"_envision yourself as the human girl you want to look like. I never got to choose, but I want you to, so I can imprint it in my mind and find you again" _Kagome chanted an ancient inu language as her ki flowed into the glass orb, it swirled pulling Rin's demonic ki into it, the swirls of red and violet pulled themselves into the jewel as it settled around her neck. Before her now stod a human girl around the age of six, her mousy short hair pulled into a high side top pony tail, the rest hanging losely down her back. She wore a light orange checkered kimono, and a gap toothed grin. "_you're adorable even as a human" _Kagome commented "_now Rin, whatever happens you must never remove nor break this jewel else, everyone around you will know what you are and seek your life. It is the price we must pay to remain hidden" _Rin looked at her quizzically "_we?"_ she asked Kagome pulled her own green jewel pendant, the one that housed her demonic soul. "_now forgive me, I must hurt you for your story to be credible"_ Kagome warned. She removed her necklace although the sting of Kikyo's purification power rose causing her to whimper.

Kikyo had a fail safe on her necklace, if Kagome attempted to flee, the orb would act as a beacon to alarm Kikyo and she could influence her power into the orb to purify her slowly. If Kagome removed the jewelled necklace then the same powers would engulf her body in a warning. Though the pain was worth it. Kagome made a light claw track mark in Rin's flesh as she replaced the necklace. "_Now Rin, you must go. Tell them that your family were attacked, that your parents were killed by a youkai, you're an orphan now and have nowhere to go or stay. Someone will take you in" _Kagome kissed atop Rin's head and sent her towards the village. Watching proudly as she spun her tale, as a human woman opened her arms to accept the child. Her job was done, and Rin would be safe.

---

Kikyo had tendered to Onigumo that morning and nowwas sitting with Inuyasha on a small hill overlooking the village "_Inuyasha, what do you see when you look at me?" _she asked as the breeze washed over them with a soft scent of the summer "_whad'ya talkin' about now, you make no sense" _Inuyasha moaned "_Do I appear human? I am human, but I cannot be human, that is why I could not kill you. There are so many things we have in common" _Kikyo started allowing her guard to drop around the Hanyou. Inuyasha stood not quite understanding where this conversation was heading "_If this is your excuse…" _he began but never finished, as he looked at her, she was completely defenseless "_this isn't like you at all Kikyo" _she smiled "_you're right it isn't"_ she agreed, standing to return to the hut to Keade and no doubt a questioning Kagome. She turned to leave "_Kikyo wait…" _Inuyasha called a blush staining his cheeks.

"_would'ya meet me here tomorrow I have something to give you" _he asked not quite liking the way he was allowing himself to be so open and forward. Kikyo smiled "_I have something I would like to give to you as well" _she answered "_the sacred jewel?" _Inuyasha asked enthusiastically "_nothing of the sort"_ Kikyo smiled as walked away, leaving Inuyasha alone once more. That night she set to work on an assortment of beads and fangs, black and white, shiny and rough. She placed holy magic into them as her mother had taught her on the one Kagome wore. Which reminded her, she had removed her necklace earlier and would need to be punished for such indescretion. "_what are you doing? Aren't those subjegation beads?" _Keade asked as she looked over Kikyo's shoulder. "_Are they for Inuyasha?" _she questioned as she thought that Kagome already had a subjegation pendant. "_yes they are, this is to stop Inuyasha from going to far in his quest for the jewel. Now for a command word…beloved, that's a god trigger word" _she mused.

"_a good trigger word for what?" _Kagome asked as she entered the hut. Kikyo covered the beads swiftly so Kagome could not see them. "_where have you been? And I sensed earlier that you removed your pendant, why?" _Kikyo demanded "_I was in a spot of danger and needd to defend myself. I could not await to find you, for your command so I could defend myself now could I?" _Kagome effectively lied, it seemed plausible, however Kikyo didn't seem convinced. And true to her suspicions she flared her miko powers within Kagome's body causing her to scream out in pain as the power swept through her, torching her organs with miko fire.

---

The next day as Kagome lay in her cot attempting to heal herself from the inside, due to the heavy miko assault she took the night prior Kikyo slipped out of the hut to meet Inuyasha. They met in the same place, where Inuyasha gave Kikyo a small shell compact. As Kikyo opened it she found lip rouge, she was taken aback by the gesture "_it was my mothers, I have no need of it, so I thought you could have it" _Kikyo thanked him, and set to give him the subjugation necklace, but instead decided against it. It was crude and cruel to deceive him this way, and spun a lie about leaving it behind. She thankfully took the lip rouge, before leaving to check on Onigumo.

In the middle of night as she thought Keade and Kagome asleep she lit a candle and sat beside the mirror, gazing at herself as she applied the lip rouge Inuyasha has given her. But both Keade and Kagome were awake. Kagome finally understood what was going on. That Kikyo had a secret lover, she appeared happy, but there was a dark impending doom that seemed to flow from her being, whoever it was would be caught in the fray as well, if she did not cease to stop her meeting of this man. Kagome idly wondered how long this had been going on, and if Kikyo had any more secrets she knew nothing about.

That next morning Kikyo awoke to Kagome leaning over her, she was abot to question her, until a human distraction entered, seeking help from Kikyo. "_there is a foreign youkai attacking a village to the north, please Lady Kikyo will you help us slay it?" _Kikyo accepted the fight, beckoning Kagome to follow silently. Kagome waited outside as Kikyo instructed Keade to tend to someone she did not know was ill. The miko and her shirei walked towards the north, until the sun seeped into the grey clouds, and snow descended from the sky. A huge snow beast emerged from the ground Kikyo blocked its attack with her miko ki, and flung it towards Kagome "_shirei its coming your way!" _Kagome transformed in a blink of an eye and riped the demon into two. It dissolved into a mass of black cloud like energy "_that's the demon's true form" _she commented. Kikyo took aim with a purification arrow and eradicated the youkai. "_now that's been dealt with. Who are you seeing Kikyo. Who is he? You cannot fall I love remember, the miko Tsubaki cursed you." _Kagome scolded. "_be careful Kagome , you tread on thin ground, it is of no concern of yours. Continue on your path and I shall eradicate that pup you hold dear, that Rin." _Kikyo countered.

Kagome was appalled, but glad she had indeed hidden Rin for her safety. It appeared that Kikyo would go to lengths to bribe Kagome into submission. But Kagome was still a Taiyoukai, and as such she would not permit any harm to come to those she swore to protect, and that meant Rin. "_you will do no such thing. And you will answer me Kikyo. Who is he? I forbid you to see him!" _Kikyo's eyes danced with anger as she allowed her purification energies to run havoc through Kagome's system. Kagome stumbled to the ground in fits and waves of pain, but her cries and pleas did not stop the torture, instead it only intensified "_you have no right to order me around youkai! Do I make myself understood. I am the master, you are nothing more than my slave what I do is my business!" _she yelled, making Kagome's ears ring with the assault. Kikyo turned her back on her shirei and left her shivering in the snow, and quivering in the pain of the miko power that permeated her every nerve.

Kagome never spoke to Kikyo after that incident, for a whole season she kept away from the miko, only coming when called for, which happened to be occurring less and less. Kagome started to believe that there was another youkai that had taken her place, though she could not picture Kikyo with another youkai, after all she had enough to contend with from Kagome, let alone another less experienced one. In the following spring Tsubaki had make her reappearance, threatening Kikyo. Kagome had watched from nearby, no longer attempting to enter the fight as she used to before. Kikyo was successfully pushing her away, severing the ties to her as a guardian. When Tsubaki threw her shikigami snake at Kikyo, Kagome was a little on edge wondering if Kikyo would be powerful enough to repel it. Luckily enough for her she was, it was dispelled only to attack its master. Kagome felt a slight pang of remorse for Tsubaki, she had felt that pain, now a mere human was subjugated to Kikyo's wrath.

---

Onigumo lay in his cave feeling bitter about not being able to see the one who took care of him. He felt a weight of power around him, it was evil, and only evil knew the feel of evil. A small creature was sitting upon his stomach its claws piercing the bandages covering his severely burnt flesh. Its three red eyes gleaming in the darkness "_Onigumo, Onigumo…your dark thoughts have summoned us, tell me what it is you want" _the arachnid asked "_I must posess my former mobility, only then can I have th sacred jewel, that and the lovely maiden Kikyo" _The spider's eyes illuminated the cave in which the bandit lay showing the many demons that were around him, each with malice in their eyes and hunger for his flesh at the forfront of their weak minds. "_done" _the arachnid spoke "_we will seal the deal with us devouring your soul" _Onigumo smirked under the bandages "_my soul is rancid to the core yet it still holds value, feast on me demons, devour my flesh, and in exchanged bestow upon me your mobility and strength" _what the arachnid failed to mention to Onigumo is that as the demons sank their teeth into him and ripped apart his flesh, his body would combust into a myriad of flames, and despite his skin already being burnt he would feel every ounce of pain it would cause. Onigumo cried out in his pain, which luckily enough did not last for long.

---

Kagome was sitting under a tree, shielding her from the sun as she watched Kikyo and Keade practising against a tree. Keade's spiritual powers were growing immensely, having fired her first real purification arrow. It flew with brilliant pink holy energy flowing over it. Kagome smirked now she truly had a problem, if the younger of the two miko could harness her power. Kikyo congratulated her on her achievements, further showing her another power 'The arrow of sealing' she called it. From what Kagome had understood, it was used to contain a demon that was too powerful to purify. She shuddered, that would in effect mean her, Kikyo was ultimately showing Keade a technique she could one day turn on her.

All of a sudden a powerful demonic surge flooded the area around them, hundreds upon hundreds if low class youkai covered the sky in a moving cloud of evil, all transcending to the village "_Kikyo the sacred jewel!" _Kagome yelled, knowing that was where they were heading. Kikyo, Keade and Kagome all ran in the direction of the village '_smoke' _Kagome grimaced "_Kikyo release me, the village is under attack and is burning!" _Kagome yelled. "_move shirei, get it under control!" _Kagome sped off ahead, she furiously attacked demons as they set after some of the villagers.

"_Iron reaver soul stealer!" _Kagome turned swiftly to look over her shoulder at the attacker that had a powerful attack. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw an Inu-hanyou standing in a pile of disintegrating youkai body parts. "_Inuyasha!" _Kikyo yelled "_Kikyo! Took you long enough!" _he yelled in response and took off fighting more of the youkai that attacked. "_Inuyasha…" _Kagome whispered looking at the hanyou, he hadn't even noticed her, he just continued to fight against the youkai. Kagome was impressed he had harnessed such skills and had protected the miko as she had, albeit willingly.

"_sister Kikyo lookout!" _Kagome heard Keade as she aimed an arrow at a youkai that was taking advantage of Kikyo's moment of weakness. It was then that she noticed, Kikyo had been looking at Inuyasha, with eyes that were reserved for a lover. Inuyasha was Kikyo's lover! Kikyo turned swiftly attacking the demon, but at the cost of injuring Keade "_Keade!" _Kagome spoke up for the first time, gaining Inuyasha's and Kikyo's acknowledgement of her in the same battle. Between the three of them they battled for many hours until the hoards were dispelled, and the sun was shining once again. However the damage was done Keade was blinded in one eye. Kagome tendered to Keade's wounds as Kikyo left with Inuyasha. He knew nothing of Kagome, not that he voiced his opinions or anything, instead he left quietly with a saddend Kikyo instead.

----

"_Inuyahsa are you sure, about me…I mean are you sure you want to go ahead with this?" _Kikyo asked Inuyasha as they walked back form the lake, where they shared their first kiss. "_do you really have to ask, I was serious when I said those things. I really do want to become a human, so you can be a human too" _Kikyo smiled "_then meet me at the goshinboku tomorrow at noon, in the western mori, I'll bring the sacred jewel"_ they parted in their separate ways "_I'll be there" _Inuyasha said as he disappeared.

"_that won't happen, I'll make sure it doesn't happen" _a man clad in a baboon pelt spoke maliciously. "_I'll never allow it" _he removed his baboon face mask, and ran into the forest impersonating Inuyasha, as he fled towards Kikyo. He found her meditation in the shrine of the jewel of four souls, shrouded by fire lights and incense. "w_hat's the matter Inuyasha did something happen?" _she asked as she was afraid he'd changed his mind about becoming human for her. "_I can't wait, can you not make me human tonight?" _he asked as he hid behind the lattice screens. "_I cannot, the night is full of evil darkness, it has to be done after the sun rises" _Kikyo answered. "_after the sun rises then" _he stated then disappeared leaving Kikyo to wonder what the hurry was all about.

That morning Kikyo set to leave the hut early once again. Keade stirred wondering where she was going to. "_where are you going?" _she asked quietly, but Kagome was already awake. "_just out, you need not worry. I'm going to fetch some medicinal hebs for your wounded eyes, something a little more effective than what we already have" _Kikyo lied. Kagome was unconvinced but allowed her to leave. "_Kagome would you, would you follow her, some thing is not right" _Keade stated. Worried for the well being of her sister. "_Of course Keade" _Kagome stood and left, the tatami mat at the door knocking against the wooden supports.

Kikyo grabbed the shikon jewel her bow and a single arrow and fled into the trees to meet up with Inuyasha. She searched around the goshinboku looking for him, but he was not there yet. She puled out the lip rouge and slowly applied it to her lips, she wanted to lok perfect for Inuyahsa when he arrived. As her back was turned she didn't see the attacker as he sped towards her snickering evilly. With one almighty slash, he racked his claws through her flesh on her right shoulder, doing enough damage to pierce her lung. The jewel flew out of her hand along with the rouge and landed in the dirt, with Kikyo's body falling to the ground shortly after, her bow and arrow clutched in her hand.

"_you can try and pretty yourself up with this, but you can't hide your true nature, this rouge isn't becoming of you, no demon blood is more of your tastes" _he remarked in a voice that was stolen, a voice that was a perfect imitation of the one who's body he was currently imitating also. The miko had no clue it wasn't the real Inuyasha. He stamped on her hand as she made an attempt to reach for the jewel "_fool I have no intention whatsoever to become human. But I'll take the shikon jewel anyway, thanks" _with that the fake Inuyasha walked away, leaving Kikyo to her broken heart and shattered ideals of a life with the hanyou. "_Inuyasha….TRAITOR!" _she yelled.

Kagome was running towards her location, she had smelt Kikyo's blood on the breeze, though she was sealed away in her human form she could distinguish the scent of blood from it coppery scent. She ran as fast as she could, until she came across a blodied and wounded Kikyo.

Kikyo's eyes were not clear, she grabbed her bow tighter in her hand, puling the arrow into the string, she heaved herself upright just enough to use her weapon. She pulled the string back as far as she could, without realising she was already flowing the incantation through it to seal the traitorous youkai. She released it without second thought "_shirei!" _she yelled. She awaited the sound of the male inu-hanyou she thought she'd aimed it at, but was shocked when she heard a more feminine gasp.

Kagome was rushing towards Kikyo when one of her arrows flew straight and true, Kagome in her 'human' form could not out move the arrow, instead it flew straight into her chest, before she had fully transformed, her hands flew to the offending miko arrow but she could not remove it. Kikyo rubbed her eyes to see that her arrow was not embedded in Inuyasha as she had hoped, but rather her shirei, whom had come to help her. "_Kagome, Kagome no, I'm sorry I thought you were…Kagome" _Kagome was struggling against the power, against the slumber that pulled at her, seeking her death-like eternal sleep. Instead she advanced picking Kikyo up into her arms and running with all the strength she had back to the village.

The baboon clad impostor had left Kikyo to her hatred of the half demon, he placed the shikon jewel necklace back on its pedestal in the shrine of four souls. He shed his pelt once again, this time imitating Kikyo as he went after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was stood waiting for Kikyo by the goshinboku at noon, he looked around for her thinking that perhaps she was running late. He turned his back giving the impostor his chance to settle himself in the right place. Using the same filthy trick he used on Kikyo, he used her voice and laughed sadistically. "_So you actually came then half-breed" _Inuyasha turned around and noticed Kikyo with an arrow notched in her bow, aiming it directly at him. "_what did you say?" _he asked, Kikyo said that once she was told his name she'd never call him half demon again "_I said half demon, what's the matter, can't those disgusting ugly dog ears hear me very well?" _she taunted "_ugly dog?"_ Inuyasha stammered "_I would never let the sacred jewel go to the likes of you, you filthy half demon. Die Inuyasha!" _the imitation Kikyo fired her arrow, but missed as Inuyasha dived out of the way "_be gone half demon I will destroy you if you come for the jewel" _Inuyasha leapt into the trees for safety.

Kagome carried Kikyo as far as she could, the strains of the arrows enchantments causing her to struggle. Her breathing had slowed dramatically. She stopped by the bone eaters well, the well in which stole her from this world only to return her to it once again, with nothing but pain and suffering. She leant against it as Kikyo slid off her back, her weight was only hurting her shirei more than ever. Kagome felt light headed, her chest barely moving as she struggled for air to reach her lungs. She turned hooded blue eyes towards Kikyo "_go, you must stop him" _she whispered unable to form coherent words. Kikyo nodded her thanks and ran as fast as she could towards her village. Kagome became more unstable on her feet as she toppled over and into the darkness of the well. She landed with a thud at the bottom, her world becoming dark as the shadows she was now enveloped in. "_Father…Tashio…Kiyoye….Rin….Sesshoumaru" _with each name that left her lips her world only darkened further until she was in a state of miko induced slumber, the arrow of sealing firmly implanted in her chest.

Inuyasha broke into the shikon shrine and stole the jewel from its pedestal. He dashed across the village with the jewel firmly planted in his hand swearing to every kami above that he would become a full demon and never be tricked by a mere miko again. Kikyo had entered the village drawing her bow back with its arrow notched she yelled "_DIE INUYASHA!"_. Inuyasha and Kikyo locked gazes with one another, each with their own heated hatred;

'_I trusted you Inuyasha, and you betrayed me, you caused me to harm Kagome, my shirei. I will never forgive you'_

'_I never doubted you, not for a minute, yet you deceived me!"_

"_INUYASHA!" _Kikyo poured all her powers of sealing into the arrow as she released it, it flew fast and steady, as Inuyasha passed the goshinboku it planted itself firmly into his chest, deep into his heart, the jewelled necklace escaped his grasp falling to the ground and bounced out of hi reach. Kikyo stood still as her blood flowed from her wound, down the shrine steps one by one as a smell cascading waterfall of crimson.

"_Kikyo…how could…I thought…" _Inuyasha was losing the battle to remain conscious, as he watched Kikyo stagger towards the jewel. Her bow falling from her hand instantly as she got closer to it. She fell to her knees in pain and suffering, gathering the jewel necklace to her. The villagers and Keade all crowded around her "_Lady Kikyo…" _the villagers spoke in shock and awe "_Shirei! Help my sister!" _Keade called out. "_Keade she cannot hear you…she has fulfilled her duty, and is no more in this world…"_her face scrunched up in pain as her wounds pressed on her.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo '_am I going to die like this?' _he thought, he replayed a more pleasant memory of his time with Kikyo through his mind, one of her more sincere moments, the moment they shared their first kiss, as the sun set on the lakeside. Inuyasha was losing the battle to remain conscious '_Kikyo even though it ended like this, I still love…." _and with that thought unable to be completed Inuyasha surrendered to the darkness of miko induced eternal slumber.

"_The sacred jewel it was all because of this, listen to me Keade take the sacred jewel and burn it with my body that way it will never fall into the hands of evil again" _Kikyo's heart stopped its beating as the blood that should have flowed into it was filling the ground instead. Her organs gave out one by one, causing her to collapse in a painful state of death, clutching the shikon no tama to her now non-beating heart. "_sister Kikyo, sister Kikyo!" _Keade cried out as her sister was no longer amongst the living.

Kikyo was burned clutching the sacred jewel in prayer, she had thought about taking it to the netherworld, but in her selfishness in her being cremated she thought about seeing Inuyasha one last time. Her soul was thrown out of the void of the netherworld and thrown into a body shrouded in shadows and blinding pain, a soul fighting against being tamed, and the beast wanting freedom that never came. The sacred jewel shone brightly before dulling to nothingness, like the shadows, inky and void, cold and distant. Kikyo had a feeling that her soul was destined for more pain, to atone for the suffering she had placed on others. She had been placed into her shirei, into Kagome, the jewel placed into the orb of miko power she had placed into her many years ago…..

----- ------- ------- -------- ------- ------

Wow this was a long chapter 24 pages on word! - and now all legalities are finally out of the way! I was planning to have this up for the 01st of January 2009, but there was so much to write I couldn't stop my fingers!! And as you can see the Rumiko Takeshi version now begins - although slightly twisted to fit my storyline…

**Thank you's**…..

_ELEMENTALFOXGODDESS - you're reviews always make me laugh, the manner in which you express yourself is exactly what I'm attempting to achieve. I hope you find this chapter satisfactory._

_FLUFFYANDKAGOME - Thank you very much, I hope you like this chapter just as much, there's so much to read, and I hope you didn't get bored during any of it!_

_JAMMYDODGER217 - All legalities are finally over! Phew!! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but I wanted to make sure everything was there that was important hence the super duper long chapter!! And it did the last section as per the Original Rumiko Takeshi version of Inuyasha - just added my own characters, into the storyline…I hope you are happy with the outcome, Please let me know._

_KANAE14 - I cannot spoil the story and say if Sesshoumaru will or will not find Kagome again….who knows, maybe/maybe not….I hope I keep you interested this was an extremely long chapter, took me four days to write up, 24 pages on word doc and well over 18,000 words without titles, headings and reviews._

_JUST-LET-ME-GO - Okay I LOVED your review as for the biznatch comment - fab!!! Please do be blunt I love it, I don't like it when people skip around the proverbial bush, keep it neat, concise and honest! Now anyways…yupperz Rin is a major character, couldn't not have Rin, she's adorable…and plays a major part later…..Nupperz Sess didn't find out yet, but may later….oops!! The highly pissed off characters this week were Kiyoye/Tashio and Taro - Bu what is gonna happen now?? Kikyo's soul is trapped inside Kagome (talk about payback being a bitch! Lol) Anyways keep it real…lemme know what ya think, even blather (it is a word by the way) Lol!! Major long story and review reply whoa…but hey its al for entertainment purposes lol. Laters, and thank you for the birthday and christmas wishes._

_LEONZITE - Welcome new reviewer, many thanks glad you like it so far. Hope to see another review from you._

_LEONZITE - Please enjoy Christmas I really did try to get this up asap, but work had me in on boxing day (talk about mega unfair) and wouldn't let me go until four days later! Honestly I hadn't been home in four days. I wanted this to be up for new years day…but it was so much to type, but here it is, I hope you're happy with the chapter, if you are or not pls let me know._

_NCBEACHBABE2004 - Hey new Reviewer many thanks for taking the time to read and review my story, glad your liking it so far. Hope you like this chapter! Sorry its sooooo long!_

_To those of you new and existing readers: welcome to the Gothic Jigoku shoujo network of SessxKagome goodness. MANY THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!_


	20. Ressurection

**Chapter nineteen**

**Resurrection **

It was dark, cold and eerie, nothing but the sounds of your own breathing for company. You heard every inhalation; felt as the oxygen moved through your body, filling your lungs and veins. Until it flowed out through the same orifice it entered from. Unable to move, unable to speak, unable to anything other than breathe in sheer silence.

In and out, in and out.

Every moment was like the last, constant, unrelenting. Eyes were unable to open, clamped shut to the word outside, never wanting to take in the daylight, the pain and suffering of one's heart. To love a miko would cause pain, suffering, and this suffering was beginning to feel like an eternity.

In and out, in and out.

The overwhelming urge to scream out to the heavens above, to curse the fates and spinners of destiny for their crude jokes they had played upon us. To yell in determination of wanting release, to seek the one who did this and hope they would be in as much pain and sorrow as the one were feeling.

In and out, in and out.

No, no harm should befall the miko they once loved. It was not her fault that she was caught in the web of deceit and destiny, not her fault that fate had decided she were to remain lonely forever, to be cursed a life of solitude and remorse. To seek redemption for previous injustices' perhaps, who knows. But the miko was not to blame; it was the kami's fault. The kami's that sat above the clouds in the heavens that would pick a random individual, whom which would suffer at the expense of their humour.

In and out, in and out.

Cursed Kami's, do they not realise the devastation they ensue to those beneath their gaze? Do they not understand the suffering they put every ningen and youkai through? Do they not believe that ningen miko are cursed enough, that they are despised as their very existence means the eradication of another, that if they do not kill in the name of purification they lose their rights to life? Do they not believe that hanyou are cursed as they enter the world, not belonging to either society, forever shunned because they are half and half, never to be whole? Do they find a particular youkai, damn them, marking their flesh with such markings so they would be hunted and killed by every other breed to happen across them?

In and out, in and out.

There are advantages to being lost to eternal darkness, to be lost in ones own mind as the world around them continues, life and death, death and life, all in a state of equal balance and harmony. This is the only moment when I have been in harmony, free to think, free to be, free to remain still and listen. I may be lost to eternal slumber but I am not dead. My eyes may be closed, but my ears still listen to the world around me.

In and out, in and out.

And the world is changing, moving, growing. They know I am here, they know I am alone, in the darkness of my recluse mind. They know that I was formidable, taken down by the mightiest of all miko, they would spin the tale. Mighty, yes I would allow her to live that title, she was indeed mighty, but also a fool, she was warned, and did not listen. She was a woman, a ningen woman whose heart leads her to her death. Would that be the fate of all women? Could a woman ever love without the threat of death?

In and out, in and out.

Such is my private world, I breathe, and I listen to those who continue to live around me. I can never voice my opinions, nor open my eyes to the world; I am nothing more than a sleeping shell, an arrow shaft pierced through my chest, its dull wood resting against my heart.

In and out, in and out.

In my dark world I can be whoever I wish to be, I am alone, but I am not. For deep within my subconscious lies two souls, one is my other half, my baser side, my beast. The other is the one I served, the one who remains silent in my mind, in my heart and in my soul. I know she is there, though she never speaks she does listen. She listens to my thoughts, listens to my thoughts on life, on death, on the world, on everything.

In and out, in and out.

It is fates humour that has her here with me, the master and the slave - one and the same. Inhabiting the same body, instead of two separate ones. She stays clear of my beast, my other half; she knows that my demonic soul is far stronger than that of her holy one. At present we slumber in this eternal existence in harmony, neither side approaching the other, remaining separate, at a safe distance.

In and out, in and out.

Kikyo and I were doomed by the fates, myself never being permitted to exist openly, never being able to love the one I adored, the one I truly cared about with all my heart and soul; my knight in white silk, with eyes as gold as the sun, and hair so soft it made crushed silk envious. Kikyo was never to love either, a curse placed upon her by another miko, never to feel the love of a man, even though that said man was indeed a hanyou.

In and out, in and out.

It was ironic, two souls to never be permitted life's simplest gifts, permitted to love, but never to be loved. Two souls that were connected by the fates, to know of the same half-demon, the same innocent little Inu-hanyou. One was a guardian and betrothed to his elder brother, the other a miko, a common enemy of said youkai, but the hanyou's lover. Ironic indeed.

In and out, in and out.

Thus it led to circumstances that the kami's above merely watched with mirth. They had spun the wheel of destiny, spun death and destruction into these two simple lives, never a moment of happiness. Never a moment of reprieve. Just pain and sorrow, life and death, death and life. It was a vicious circle that had no end in sight; it was forever turning, revolving around the fates, around their humour known simply as destiny.

In and out, in and out.

I begin to tire of this; begin to grow agitated with the never ending cycle of constant breathing, constant darkness, and constant nothingness. I want freedom, I want light, I want anything that will release me from my bonds. I want to run, to feel the sun shining upon my face once more, to find the pup I sealed from all the beauty of the world, to find Rin.

In and out, in and out.

For the first time in an eternity of darkness and solitude, Kikyo makes her presence known to me. I feel her miko powers flaring within me, and for the first time it doesn't hurt. There is no sting of the power as it tears through my flesh, no clawing as it rakes across my skin. It is warm, soft and almost sensual, akin to the feelings of a lover's hand, fingertips trailing across skin that begs to be touched. The dull constricting weight against my heart begins to subside, begins to slowly release. My heart can thump more clearly, can move more freely. And then without thought, without want, my fingers twitch.

In and out, twitch, in and out.

They twitched again; I have no way of explaining exactly how amazing it feels to be able to perform something so small. A simple movement of the fingers, a light stretch and flicker. I can feel the cold moist dirt underneath me. I usually felt nothing, as everything was locked away, locked under the spell of sealing. Kikyo must've heard my pleas, felt my desires to be free. She had surged her power through the body we now shared, releasing my bonds.

In and out, twitch, in and out.

My eyelids parted, I could open my eyes. Slowly as the probing light filtered into my eyes, causing them to water uncontrollably. They were unused to the assault of daylight, the strength of the sun, though it was masked by the high walls of the well, we lay in. A small smile crept my face, I felt how wonderful it truly was to be alive, to be mobile, and be free. Every movement was slow; I was loving every touch, every caress of the ground. I was taking my time so I could appreciate the world I was in, be thankful that the darkness gave way to the light. That I could live once more.

I stood at the bottom of the well, looking up towards the blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds. I felt the air race down the walls; envelop me in their coolness, before they rushed back to the open world above. They teased me, beckoned me, and I answered. I bent my knees in preparation to jump the small distance it was to the surface. I jumped but did not go anywhere at all. I was totally baffled. I tried again, but to no avail. I cast my eyes to my feet, they were uninjured, and thus I could not understand the reasoning behind still being at the bottom of the well. I placed a hand upon the cold and slightly damp side of the wells structure, finding a place for my claws to take a solid hold. That was the moment when my world of happiness shattered.

Blunt nails, unmarked skin on my wrists. The anger within me built up immensely. I stared up into the sky and yelled with all my strength "_Damn you Kikyo!" _Indeed my so called saviour had sealed me within my human body once more. She had released me from the eternal slumber, but not from my duties. "_I am not done with you yet Kagome" _I heard her voice for the first time in my world of darkness. I hung my head and proceeded the human way, to escape, reaching for a groove in which my fingers could poke into, to haul myself up. It took a while, but I had succeeded.

I sat atop the well, looking around me, there wasn't much change at all, and perhaps I was not in my slumber for long, mere weeks perhaps? I jumped down and began to traipse around as I had done previously. The goshinboku was directly ahead of me "_Inuyasha…"_ Kikyo whispered in my mind. I ran towards the tree, not understanding what this tree had to do with the Inu-hanyou. I continued pushing bushes and shrubs out of my way. My eyes gazed upon him once again. Upon the hanyou, Inuyasha.

The tree's roots were tangled around his body, the arrow pierced through his chest; he lay there suspended in the air, in an eternal slumber. "_Inu…what did she do?" _I questioned as I drew nearer. Inuyasha was sealed to the goshinboku. He had not aged at all, instead remained as he had since she'd seen him last. But with the tree's roots wrapped around his body, he would have to have been there for a few years. "_Just how long have I been sealed?" _I asked no-one in particular as I looked at the boy I was once guardian to. I approached closer, climbing the roots to reach him. Tweaking his sensitive ears, as if to rouse him, but it did not work, though I was worried if it had. Inuyasha had never seen me past the three hundred years; I was supposed to be dead.

The bushes parted suddenly, an array of arrows flying towards me. In a state of panic I clutched onto the hanyou I swore to protect with my life, shielding him from the assault. It was not miko that had attacked, instead were mere ningen males, armed with bows and arrows. I turned to face them, but slipped from the roots I was stood upon. One of the men approached me, grabbing me roughly. I jerked and pulled, but my 'human' body was never any match for their brute grip. '_Damn this body, and damn you again Kikyo!' _I yelled in my mind as I was tied up.

---

The men lifted Kagome and carried her towards the village to the old high-priestess. They believed her to be a demon, though in essence it was true, and had they known exactly who she was, they would not have been so quick to tie her. Kagome was placed onto the ground with a thud, her ankles bound, and her hands behind her back as she awaited for the one who would likely see through the whole charade and purify her without second thought. She looked around '_there are certainly more hut here than there was before' _she thought, as it crossed her mind for the second time, exactly how long she had been sealed at the bottom of the youkai well.

A priestess approached, she was old, one eye. The other covered by a patch, no doubt an accident that happened in her youth. Looking at the priestess, Kagome suddenly thought of Keade, the young sister to Kikyo. '_What happened to her?' _her answer came by the throwing of salts and sands upon her skin. It crackled unnoticeably against the concealments that Kikyo had placed on Kagome years ago. That no other miko may harm her shirei. "_Hey stop throwing that stuff on me!" _Kagome yelled. The villagers stared on thinking she were a shape-shifting kitsune, or a warrior from another village, due to her attire.

"_The village men said you were in the forest of Inuyasha…why?" _The priestess looked at the human girl before her, into her eyes. Noticing for the first time who she looked like. The old priestess advanced, taking Kagome's face into her hand, turning her to see her from different angles. "_Look clever girl" _Kagome gritted her teeth, wanting to argue but decided that being bound would not bode well. Instead she kept her silence "_It is there, though I know not why" _the priestess stepped back "_release her, she is no demon" _the village men cut the ropes with the knife, before leaving to continue in their normal duties. "_Come with me" _the old priestess said as she walked away towards another hut.

---

Kagome entered after the old woman. _"You can drop the concealment Kagome-san" _the priestess said as she stoked a fire in the pit. "_How do you know my name?" _Kagome questioned looking over the old woman once more "_Have ye forgotten me?" _the priestess countered. "_Keade?" _Kagome asked looking over the old woman before her. "_Aye, it has been fifty years Kagome" _she answered. Kagome stood shocked, it would explain why the village was larger than before, why Inuyasha had the trees roots wrapped around him, why the old priestess before her resembled Keade so much. "_Tell me Kagome, what do ye remember about my sister Kikyo's duty to the Shikon no tama?" _Kagome couldn't believe how much Keade sounded like a wise old miko; to her it was only yesterday that Keade was a child, still practising to become a fraction of her adoptive sister Kikyo.

"_The jewel of four souls that was created by a surge of miko power, by the warrior miko Midoriko. The jewel that was entrusted to Kikyo, the one that ultimately killed her. Why do you bring up such a thing?" _Kagome asked, quizzically. "_I have reason to believe that the jewel resides in ye, though I know not why. Have ye a reason for this?" _Keade answered Kagome's question with another question. _"Simple. Kikyo's soul resides within me, she is the reason I am in this body. She has not finished with me yet. I am now a pawn in her game, to which only she knows the rules." _Kagome countered honestly. Keade nodded in understanding. "_I see, then we have problem" _Keade said as she told Kagome everything she knew of the Shikon no tama.

"_So you're telling me that with Kikyo's soul in my body, I am a youkai-miko hybrid?" _Kagome's voice threw the whole conversation into chaos. "_Aye child, ye are. Unless Kikyo dissolves her bond with ye, ye are bound to her, ye cannot expel her soul from ye body. Only Kikyo can do that". _Kagome shook her head in anger and frustration cursing Kikyo all the more. "_I have a feeling she's enjoying this" _Kagome said quietly, earning her a sharp pain in her left side for the remark. '_So you are listening then' _Kagome said to Kikyo deep within her mind. '_I'm listening; I have a duty to the Shikon no tama. I unfortunately acted selfishly as my body was being burned, thus wishing for one more chance with Inuyasha. Somehow I was thrown into your body. Not by choice'. _Kikyo countered. Kagome huffed '_understand this, you may be in my body, but it is MY body. I will not do anything with Inuyasha. I have no desire whatsoever to be with him. You can find another body to inhabit, if you want him'. _Kagome turned to Keade "_the only way I can see us getting out of this mess, is to say that I'm…" _Kagome thought for a moment, trying to think of a solution to everyone's questions.

'_My reincarnation' _Kikyo suggested. '_Oh so not funny!' _Kagome scowled "_What child?" _Keade asked noticing the truly unhappy look that was on the shirei's face. "_Kikyo has suggested that I be known as her 'reincarnation' I personally think that is a terrible idea. It would only have consequences" _Keade sat for a moment and looked deep in thought. "_Nay, that is a good cover" _she finally voiced her opinion "_No, I will not comply with this"_ Kagome stated earning her a glare form Keade, and a shot of pain from Kikyo.

---

The ground shook violently, the screams from the villagers radiated throughout the settlement. Keade and Kagome looked out the tatami door to see a youkai with five arms, and a long centipede-like body. "_I remember that demon, Mistress Centipede" _Kagome stated looking at the demon as it began to tear the village apart looking for the jewel once more. "_This is not my day!" _Kagome grimaced. She looked towards the forest, then the village clutching her side where the Shikon jewel was hiding within her body. "_I'll draw it away from the village!" _Kagome yelled as she took flight towards the forest. The youkai instantly knew that the fleeing 'human' was the one who coveted the jewel, and took pursuit.

"_Oh come on, this is NOT funny, give me a break. Kikyo damnit release me…release me!" _Kagome shouted as she ran through the trees. "_Somebody, anybody please help me!" _Kagome's soul called out to anyone with youkai blood to help her. Kikyo's soul raced along side it to wake the only individual who was near enough to save them both; Inuyasha.

---

Inuyasha felt the pull of a strong aura, one that pleaded for help; his soul answered the call, waking him from his nightmare. "_I smell it, the blood of the woman who tried to kill me and its coming closer". _He made to pull out the arrow shaft, but the miko residue shocked him to pulling his hand away once more.

---

Kagome ran as hard as she could, but being in the caged form would not get her very far nor at any youkai speed. Mistress centipede pounded the earth, causing it to flail around her, whilst knocking Kagome to the ground. She skidded along the earth only to stop in front of a now awake Inu-hanyou.

"_Hello Kikyo" _he said with disdain "_playing with bugs now are we?" _he mocked looking down upon Kagome with distrust. '_What did he call me?' _Kagome thought '_he has mistaken you for me, now that is ironic. My plan may work after all' _Kikyo answered in Kagome's mind earning her a fierce growl from Kagome's inner beast, causing Kikyo to back away. "_You look pretty dumb there Kikyo, why don't you just do her like you did me? The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste time on that bug" _Inuyasha taunted.

'_That does it' _Kagome thought not quite thinking, she wanted nothing to do with this. She was a youkai dammit, not a miko and certainly NOT Kikyo! It was an insult. "_Kikyo, Kikyo I'm not her, my name is….Kagome, go it?" _she yelled. However Inuyasha seemed to not hear her, only serving to infuriate her further. "_And I'm telling ya, you gotta be her, coz there's no way you could smell so…so…" _Inuyasha paused as he sniffed. '_That's right you baka use your kami damn nose!' _Kagome growled in her mind at the baka Inu-hanyou that had clearly forgotten that he was a bloody half youkai, and an Inu's sense of smell was their greatest asset. "_Hey, you're not her" _he confirmed '_you don't say' _Kagome chided. _"Kikyo was cuter, way cuter" _Inuyasha insulted yet again.

'_That's it you insolent whelp' _Kagome thought ready to assault the boy with an array of verbal abuse. That is until Mistress Centipede wrapped its many arms around Kagome and pulled her swiftly. Kagome grabbed onto the nearest thing she could, and that happened to be Inuyasha's hair. "_Let go of me!" _Kagome yelled "_Ow ow ow, you let go!" _Inuyasha yelled as his hair was being rather savagely ripped from his head. Keade and the village men had arrived on horseback, noticing that Inuyasha was now revived, arguing with Kagome who was roughly grabbed by the demon. Keade knew not what to do. It wasn't everyday that a youkai Shirei would be damned to walk the earth a miko-youkai hybrid, to be unable to use her demonic abilities. How would the girl get herself out of trouble?

Kagome turned brandishing her blunt fingernails wishing at that moment in time her claws were present. Instead she felt the pure holy power of Kikyo rising within the orb in her body. It flared in anger, in self defence, flowing through her body like a raging river, flowing through her skin to her hand where it concentrated into a blast of purification power, blowing the arms off the youkai. Kagome fell to the ground in a heap of confusion, Keade was shocked that the youkai had been able to perform on such a manner. The villagers believed the spun tale that Kagome was the reincarnation of the deceased Shikon miko Kikyo.

Mistress centipede did not give in, despite the fact it now had no arms, it hovered over the ground seeking the jewel that would make it become whole once more. "_I must have the jewel, give me the jewel!" _it ordered as it grabbed Kagome within its jaws flinging her aside like a bag of rice. Kagome's skin tore, her blood spilling, in the chaos and confusion a small pink jewel flew from her wound. '_The Shikon no tama' _she confirmed, as they both fell to the earth once more. "_Quick give me the jewel" _Inuyasha ordered, Kagome looked at him with the look of 'not bloody likely'.

In her hesitation Mistress Centipede wrapped her body around Kagome and Inuyasha effectively trapping them together as she ingested the jewel. '_Why me?' _Kagome thought, being that somewhere up there in the clouds, the Kami's were really enjoying making her life miserable. "_Can you remove this arrow?" _Inuyasha asked out of the blue as he stared down the demon that had shed it skin in an instant, its arms flying back towards its disgusting body as it drew upon the power of the jewel now firmly settled in its stomach. Kagome looked at the hanyou, wondering on whether she should attempt at removing it or not, she vaguely recalled from a lesson years ago, that the arrow of sealing could only be removed by the one who fired it; and Kikyo was dead.

Extending her plain 'human' arm she reached for the arrow, ignoring Keade's pleas not to touch the arrow. Kagome focussed on the raw holy power deep within her body, the power that Kikyo placed into her, and the resting place of Kikyo's soul. Wrapping fingers around the wooden shaft, Kagome felt the prick of the energy fighting against her contact, but she ignored it, forcing it to bend to her will. The only thought in her mind was '_If what Keade says is true, about my being a Taiyoukai-miko hybrid, then I should be able to dispel this arrow and free Inuyasha' _pulling the arrow from its resting place in Inuyasha's chest cavity it glowed a bright holy pink, before shattering into millions of light fragments, showing the couple in its wake.

She remained perfectly still as she felt Inuyasha's diluted demonic blood begin to pulse under his skin, could smell the rising anger and threat in his scent as he smirked, before laughing uncontrollably. Kagome was taken aback, Inuyasha sounded with some credible intent; malicious. In that brief moment she regretted her decision, but that was snuffed, as she thought it was her duty to protect Inuyasha, long before she was charged with Kikyo.

Again she was startled in the manner to which Inuyasha; a mere hanyou destroyed the demon with his bare claws, and brute strength. A rarity for a being that is usually looked down upon as being weak and dirty. Not to mention that the demon that was savagely torn to pieces was influenced in strength by the damned Shikon no tama. '_Clearly gets his strength from his father' _she thought absentmindedly. Retrieving the jewel from the torn flesh of the demon before her, Kagome held it tightly in her palm, wondering what she was supposed to do with it. "_How'd it get inside my body? Why would I have a jewel wanted by demons?" _Kagome asked Keade not exactly sure what was going on.

"_Hand me the jewel, or I'll have to start sharpening my claws on your body"_ Inuyasha ordered stepping forward, a rib belonging to the skeleton of Mistress centipede snapping to brittle under his bare foot. '_What?' _Kagome thought, slightly disgusted in the manner to which he now directed an attack at her person '_the insolent pup! How dare he raise his claws to me?' _she snapped in her mind. About to voice her opinions, she shut her mouth quickly with an audible snap. She was human; at least that is how she appeared. Inuyasha had no idea who and what she really was. Instead she gripped the jewel in her hand tightly and made a dash for the heart of the forest. Inuyasha following swiftly behind.

---

Keade watched in horror and silent awe as Kagome, the Taiyoukai, with a miko's holy power stored within her body, repel her own sister's holy seal. It shattered into a thousand fragments of contorted light, raining upon their bodies. She didn't believe Kagome would have the power to reverse a strong spell, such as the one used over fifty years prior, but with her being a Taiyoukai-miko hybrid, the first and only of her kind, she believed anything now possible. Kagome's greatest challenge would be Inuyasha himself now, for he resumed the chase for the jewel, as he had before Kikyo was killed.

Keade never knew the specific details of her sister's demise. All she knew was that both Kagome and Inuyasha were a part of it. Kagome had instantly become the first 'victim' having been sealed in the well, in an eternal slumber, only for Inuyasha to follow hours later, to the Goshinboku tree. Kikyo herself had fallen to the sleep of the dead, only she had really succumbed to it unlike the two youkai now fleeing through the trees at incredible speeds. Climbing atop her horse once again, she raced it to a gallop, back to the hut, they all once resided in.

Making a direct run towards a small box, she flipped the lid swiftly, grabbing the velvet pouch inside. The contents of the pouch clinked and clattered within, the sound of stone and marble, bone and ceramic. Heavy yet durable. She raced towards the auras of the two now facing off each other in the distance, they had both stopped running, and their aura's flaring in a contest of strength and power. One hanyou, the other a hybrid miko, though no-one would be able to really distinguish the unusual pattern.

Kicking her horse into the gallop, and approaching the area, to which she needed to be Keade opened the velvet pouch tipping the contents into her old withered hand. Kagome was panting, obviously feeling a little of the withdrawals from running in her 'human' body, with 'human' lungs that likely burned with the sudden and over-exert use. Keade began to draw prayer into the beads, beads that once were destined for this hanyou by Kikyo. They flew through the air, pulling on the power of both Keade and Kagome, as they settled around Inuyasha's neck.

'_A word child, a word of subjugation. One word to bind his soul. Stop him from harming you. Say the one word, and he will have no choice but to obey' _Keade instructed. "_What? I don't want to do that! "Kagome_ called out. She was mortified; she would have no part in enslaving Inuyasha, into the hell she lived in. She knew of the tortures, of the pains of being subjugated and refused wholeheartedly in allowing Inuyasha to become a part of that. However his actions led to the split and unwanted decision as Inuyasha made a lunge for Kagome, claws bared in a deadly attack. "_SIT BOY!" _Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha's own groan of slight pain and anger radiated around the canyon, his body slamming forcibly to the ground in one smooth movement, where he lay, sprawled into submission. Kagome's hand flew to her mouth to cover her shock and horror, to what she had done, she had become the one who inflicted pain, torment and suffering to another. She had become just like Kikyo, in that moment of self preservation. A cold chill raced up and down her spine, her blood felt like ice under her skin, as a single tear of regret and self-hate fell from her eye.

---

The journey back to Keade's village was spent in a torn silence. Inuyasha however grumbled and groaned wanting to rip the woman apart who 'dared humiliate him in such a fashion'. Kagome was just too mortified to speak, to acknowledge anything around her, due to her complete hatred of herself at the moment, for becoming like the one whom she served, cold, heartless and selfish; a miko. Keade merely rode back, a smug grin on her face, watching in silent glee at the pain of the Shirei, who was now the master, and the hanyou who became the Shirei. It was poetic irony, sadistic and appropriate to both involved. If Kikyo or Yakue were alive they would both die of laughter.

---

Later that morning the villagers were rebuilding the huts that were destroyed by mistress centipede. Kagome couldn't help but wonder in awe as they started immediately, in high spirits, and it was a whole village effort. "_So Inuyasha, why are you after the jewel anyway?" _Kagome asked, this was the one opportunity she'd actually get to speak to the brazen hanyou since she 'disappeared' from her home well over three hundred and fifty years ago. "_It seems to me, that your strong enough already, what can the jewel give you that you don't already have?" _She continued, watching his dog ears twitch and swivel about his head. "_Ah, but as ye know, Inuyasha is but a half demon, the jewel could make him a full demon" _Keade added.

Inuyasha slammed his fist into the wooden floor beneath him. "_You know what, I'm sick and tired of some old witch I just met, talk as though she knows me!" _Inuyasha seethed wanting nothing more than to rip her throat out and dance in her jugular blood spray. "_So ye don't remember, I am younger sister to Kikyo, Keade" _she spoke, then paused allowing the information to sink in. "_fifty years have passed Inuyasha, and I have gotten old" _she added afterwards, waiting for his reply. Kagome sighed quietly, it truly had been a long time, there was absolutely no way she would be able to return home now. "_If you're that old, Kikyo must be pushing a hundred" _he grinned "_Glad I don't gotta think about growing old, at least not for a while anyway" _Kagome sat back and watched Keade. She wanted to tell Inuyasha that Kikyo was dead, that her soul was somehow inside of her, that in a way she was right here in the same hut.

"_Kikyo didn't worry about growing old either, she died" _Keade sprung into the conversation. Kagome watched as Inuyasha fell silent, suddenly aware that Kikyo must've died of the injuries. "_It was the same day she shot ye with the arrow Inuyasha, and also sealed the fate of her Shirei" _Both Kagome and Inuyasha raised their heads, Kagome suddenly aware, as the cold icy chill of Kikyo's soul flitted to the surface. Inuyasha suddenly curious about the other demon the 'Shirei'. _"Gee, sorry to hear about it, not that I really care. Something less for me to worry about, no Kikyo and no shirei to stop me" _Inuyasha remarked, making himself more comfortable on the wooden floor once again. Keade stoked the fire "_I wouldn't be too sure of that Inuyasha" _she mused looking at Kagome "_for Kagome here is the reincarnation of Kikyo, that is her soul resides within her, as for the shirei…well she is never too far away". _Inuyasha got up and walked towards the door of the hut, seemingly had enough of the two miko. "_Feh, whatever. This so called shirei is no match for me, if it ever shows up, I'll defeat it easily". _With that he walked out.

Keade and Kagome sat in silence for sometime, ensuring that Inuyasha was a safe distance away, before they could continue their conversation from earlier. "_Kagome, I believe the reason you are the new keeper of the shikon no tama, is because you were Kikyo's guardian, her shirei. You had no intention to use nor even touch the jewel, the day it came correct?" _Keade paused as Kagome nodded in confirmation. "_That is the other reason I believe you covet it, you have no ill desires for the jewel. You have no wishes you want fulfilled, no selfish desires. Though I find that incredible for a youkai. Even one such as yourself." _Keade scowled. "_Thank you for your bout of confidence Keade. I do have wishes, but hey will be fulfilled from my own personal want. I would never wish upon a jewel that would grant it, where would be the self gratification of achieving my goals…there wouldn't. It's cheating. Life is full of painful and tough choices, nothing is simple, for a jewel like this one to exist, meant that someone lost their life, their freedom and their soul. I wouldn't want that". _Kagome stated "_for someone to make a wish upon the jewel, would mean they would suffer as the person who created this jewel suffered. There is so way to get what you want without sacrifice or pain"._ Kagome added, twirling the jewel in her fingers as she looped it onto the leather strap, so it could be made into a necklace.

Kagome excused herself to wander the village. It had changed since she last saw it, it was significantly bigger, more rice paddies, more people and with more people there happened to be a larger graveyard. She walked the steps to the temple shrine, and the small stone with had Kikyo's name on it. She bent herself lower to the ground, placing a hand atop the tombstone, the other on her chest beside her heart. "_How does it feel to see your grave? To know your body lies under the earth right here?" _she asked silently. Kikyo responded within by running icy chills up and down Kagome's spine, causing her to shudder involuntarily. Kagome smiled lightly, stood once again, and then slowly descended the steps to the village level once more. She walked without thinking of any particular destination, just merely walked enjoying the peace, the silence and the forest around her.

She had walked a short distance, not totally focused on her surroundings. A hand grabbed her from behind, hard and calloused, draping over her mouth to silence her screams. More hands grabbed her arms to stop her thrashing, others grabbing at her shoulders, locking her arms at her sides. Before she realised, she had walked into a camp of bandits, each one of them had a hand on her, a wicked smile on their face and a malicious look in their eyes. '_dammit, now would be a real good time to change' _instead she was hauled onto the back of a horse, with a bandit holding her body to the animal as it galloped off to unknown places.

Before she knew it she was being carried into a dilapidated old hut, with a shabby roof, falling window gurders and half of a tatami door. One of the bandits shoved her onto the floor of the wooden hut, front end first "_hey boss, we got the girl, she's pretty, don't you think?" _he asked as he touched her silky hair. "_Don't touch me, you disgusting human!" _Kagome snarled yanking herself free of the bandits. They laughed and taunted around her, closing in. Kagome stood still for a brief moment, the feeling of a distinctive demonic aura flaring around her alerting her senses. It was a vulture, no a crow demon, tainted, impure, evil. It seemed to radiate from the burly man sitting in the corner of the hut, the one whom the scrawnier human males called 'boss'. Kagome growled, which in her human form only served to alight the bandits into more laughs and derogatory comments.

"_Hand over the jewel, now" _the demon crow puppet beckoned, before attacking. Kagome dodged out of the way swiftly, thanks to her demonic heritage flowing under her 'mask', however once of the bandits wasn't quite as lucky, taking the attack in her stead. "_she's pretty spry" _one added a moment later, making another attempt to grab her. The burly puppet swung his sword in crazed fashions, demolishing the support foundations of the hut, causing it to collapse on itself, leaving them trapped inside. Kagome could feel her demonic blood raging underneath her façade, she felt the pulse of power, as she changed in a blink of an eye, catching the blade of the sword between her palms as it arched towards her. "_Get out of here, move it, now!" _she ordered the bandits, who were a little shocked and confused, but attempted to escape. The huge crow puppet kicked Kagome in the gut, causing her to release the sword. She cracked her knuckles about ready to attack the puppet, and kill the offending demon bird, when she heard Inuyasha jus outside.

She snarled at the demon bird, calling her demon blood back under concealment, until she was a mere 'human' girl once more. The bandits were curious as to why she reverted back, when she could so easily have killed the boss. Instead she removed the jewel from around her neck and threw it out of the open window in the opposite direction. "_The wall, push it out, altogether!" _she ordered. The crow puppet attacked once again, when Kagome's attention was averted towards the men she was attempting to save from the wrath of the demon crow. She turned in an instant to see the sword of the puppet swinging down to split her in half.

In that moment, the wall shattered from the outside, in, Inuyasha thwarted the attack with his arm, snapping the blade instantly. Kagome ordered the bandits to make their escape, whilst Inuyasha battled the huge pale white puppet. He knocked it down to the wooden floor, with a dull thud. The crow, which had made its nest in the chest of the man, where his heart once resided escaped, flying out of the opposite window with a shrill screech. Both Inuyasha and Kagome stood still in a brief moment of reprieve.

"_Thank you Inuyasha" _Kagome began

"_The jewel, the jewel, tell me the jewel is safe" _Inuyasha ordered looking for it on Kagome's person.

Kagome gasped for a brief moment "_Oh no, tell me you didn't" _he whined, looking all over for it, knowing the look she gave him. The crow for moments before screeched once again, the pink shiny jewel sitting perfectly in its talons. It threw it upwards to catch it in its huge beak, then swallowed it.

"_This day is turning out to be the worst day of my life!" _Kagome moaned quietly

The crow's aura expanded, into a more sinister and substantially larger one, the body followed as it grew out. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand pulling her into a sprint after the huge crow. He suddenly stopped, jerking Kagome along with him, for there perched onto the horses saddle was a bow with a quiver of arrows '_the reincarnation of Kikyo huh?' _He grabbed the bow and arrows, pulling Kagome onto his back as he set of running at inhuman pace after the huge crow.

'_I knew this reincarnation crap would come back to bite me in the ass, I have no experience with a bow and arrows' _Kagome grimaced as she knew damn well what Inuyasha expected her to do. He ran in its shadow as Kagome eyed the bow warily, she pulled an arrow into the bow and held it, then fired. It fell short, way short. She notched another pulled back and fired again, and once again it fell short, falling to the ground. Inuyasha stopped running, and dumped Kagome onto the ground roughly. "_I don't care what the old lady said, you are Not Kikyo, she was a master archer, and you, you're pathetic!" _Inuyasha took off, leaving Kagome on the ground.

Luckily enough for her, they weren't far off from the village. Inuyasha continued to run in the demon crow's shadow, whilst Kagome ran towards the village in time to see the crow snatch a child from the rice paddies. Inuyasha launched himself upwards attacking the crow, catching only the leg that had the child. The child screamed as he fell towards the small river, and got caught up in the light current. Kagome's demon blood coursed through her veins once again, aiding her in her swift movements. She ran fast, then dove into the waters, swimming swiftly underneath the surface to the child, so no-one could see her face, nor her demonic markings. She came across the child, as she surfaced, she pulled herself back into concealment, so only the 'human miko' Kagome would be seen. She pulled the child to the edge, thankful that she had figured a manner in which to change herself, of her own accord from 'human' to her truer self. It only seemed to stem when she had the urge to protect.

She hauled the child to the side, placing the child back into the arms of his worried and overly distraught mother, however there was something attached to the child's back - the demon crow's severed foot. Kagome's eyes cut towards the crow that was making its way back around the village for another snack. "_Fetch me a bow and arrow, now!" _she called to a villager. To which they acted immediately.

Inuyasha had heard Kagome's order and laughed to himself '_there's no way that hapless pathetic excuse of a miko will hit this thing. It may be huge, but she's useless!' _He watched as he notched the arrow into the bow, the severed crow's foot attached to the shaft of the arrow. She pulled back, then fired. It sailed, and sailed and sailed, without relent. "_I don't believe it, she's actually gunna hit it!" _he voiced.

Kagome watched as the arrow flew with straight and true. She had a hunch that the demons severed foot would want to reattach itself; much like mistress centipede did when it too ingested the sacred jewel. She was working on a hunch, but it seemed to be working. The arrow struck the belly of the huge crow, within moments the crow exploded into a million fragments of distorted pink light. The fragments shattering all over the sky painting it a soft pink, like that of a sunset before the sun sinks into the thirsty earth below. Kagome stood stunned for a moment, then realised exactly what had just happened. Her mouth agape as Inuyasha took stance beside her, watching, not entirely sure as to what was happening, but had a slight idea by the shower of pink, and the one glistening fragment of light that floated down into Kagome's open hand. "_oops!" _she said quietly, but that was all the confirmation Inuyasha needed.

"_YOU IDIOT!" _Inuyasha yelled.

Indeed the jewel of four souls had been shattered into many fragments, no-one exactly sure how many, hundreds, thousands, just that the jewel was shattered, and scattered all over Japan.

-----

GJS

Gothic Jigoku Shoujo

**Okay Reviews (9)**

**Iamowasabe **- I received your review, and I am not going to change Kagome's outcome. The manner in which I have decided to re-introduce her into the story is my adaptation.

**Zenfluence - **Of course I'm not finished lol. There's sooo much to write, I've got sooo many idea.s that have to be written, plus there's what 167 episodes (I'm not going to add then all into this fic, It would take forever!) But there's gunna be a few in here. See if you can find them.

**JammyDodger217 - **As always your reviews make me smile. I'm glad you liked the way in which I brought it together with the original plotline.

**Juusan'ya - **Always a pleasure having you review! Catch up soon.

**Just-let-me-go - **I swear your reviews are by far the BEST I ever receive, you make me laugh aloud, and generally pleased to update, just to read your review…Thank you, thank you! Reverent bow. Hope you like this one, and keep watching out, if you can follow which episodes are being written, when Sesshy will come into the story - lol (which may be soon) coz I'm editing some of the episodes out.

**Lady of Dreams and Nightmares - **I'm going to go out on a limb soon, and make it so I'm not as predictable as I already am, I'm going to change my style and some of my ideas, to make you think one thing, then do the complete opposite, when and where exactly you may be wondering - you'll have to wait and see. But maybe you'll figure it out, seeing as we think alike. Upload your story you're on about, I'd like to read it Kuro Neko Miko, sounds interesting!

**Serrinaus - **Interesting pen-name! Any who, thank you for taking the time to read my story, glad you like the something different about it, hope to keep you entertained.

**Ncbeachbabe2004 - **Well you guessed right, this story is a long ways from being finished. It originally started out as perhaps only six or seven chapters, but here we are, chapter 20 and still lots to do! Well could there be a conflict of interest anywhere? There could be right, between Kikyo and Kagome…but I'm not saying anything, lol. Thank you for taking the time to read and review.

**Fluffy and Kagome - **I thank you for your review, and am pleased that you like the way it was brought inline with the original plot.

**Other stories Reviews (5)**

**JennaJones56 - **thank you for thinking Demonic Priestess is cool.

**Darkangel 10212 **Thanks for the review on Demonic Priestess

**Oh please - **Thanks for the Review, Hanyou Priestess is PART ONE of the trilogy, if you go to my profile you can find Parts 2 and 3 there also.

**Oh please please please - **not sure if you're the same reviewer - If you are again thanks, if not then hi. Demonic priestess is PART TWO, there is a third part which is entitled LOVE IN A WORLD OF DEMONS and can be accessed by my profile.

**Allie - **Bless you honey, there is no FOURTH part to the Hanyou priestess Trilogy, But perhaps if you can think of another sequel, please feel free to email, or PM me your ideas, and I'll think about it.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**

There will be no, flitting back and fourth from feudal Japan to 'present day' Japan in this story, It is set in Feudal Japan Only, with Heinan Japan flashbacks. Kagome in this fic was born in Heinan Japan, and had no insight to the future in which Kikyo lived in.

-Sorry, but that's how I want to keep it.

Many Thanks everyone for all your reviews!

Hope to update soon, though It's likely to be within the next 3-4weeks.

GJS


	21. Rules

_I just want to say that the first part of this chapter: Laying down the Rules, was inspired from a review I received from ncbeachbabe2004. I hope you like it._

_Last of the wilds; Chapter 20, Word count 7889._

_I do not own anything of the Inuyasha product, this story is merely for fun and venting out some stress into a constructive manner. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 20**

**Laying down the Rules**

It had been two days since the jewel was shattered, two days of me eating myself up on the inside over becoming just like her, like Kikyo. I had left the small miko hut along with Keade towards the river to bathe my stresses and worries away, yeah as if that would work. Keade seemed to be getting a kick out of my misery, and Inuyasha well, he was steering clear for the time being. Grumbling occasionally about being a stupid wench who shattered the jewel. So what I shattered it, it can be put back together again, Keade said so. Checking the area was clear, I pulled my Kimono off and placed it beside Keade, before diving straight into the icy cold waters of the small pool of trapped water.

Trapped, everything I see or touch seems to become trapped, much like myself. Am I doomed to remain forever trapped in this body, trapped and enslaved to the miko soul deep within my own. Trapping that hanyou, Inuyasha into my own personal hell? I really should remove those beads, should remove the object of his binding.

***

Kagome turned from the small pool and slowly walked waist deep in the cold waters to Keade. She had her eyes closed to the world, silently thinking about removing Inuyasha's beads, how it was totally unfair of her to do that to him in the first place. Having decided that was what she was going to do, she opened those tawny brown eyes to see him looking at her, at her upper body nakedness. She let out a shrill scream, ducking into the water. No-one was permitted to see a female youkai naked, only other female youkai.

Deep within her, Kikyo was silently pleading not to remove the beads from Inuyasha, that Kagome needed them. However with the argument lost, she receded into her soul once more. Only to surface as she felt the waves of unease and embarrassment fold all around her. In that moment it was Kikyo who acted "_Inuyasha you pervert, SIT!" _The words tumbled from Kagome, with the deeper meaning of Kikyo.

Inuyasha's necklace glowed brightly as the full miko power from Kikyo flowed into them, pulling the hanyou to the dirt, unfortunately for him, said dirt was a good hundred feet away. He fell from the small hill to land face first into the dirt behind Keade.

Keade looked at Kagome for a moment, having felt the shift of raw miko power surface in Kagome to issue the command. She knew that command belonged to Kikyo. Kagome would not use the necklace of subjugation, she detested it more than Inuyasha did. In that brief moment she felt a pity for the half demon "_are ye alright Inuyasha?"_ she asked seeing him in distress on the hard ground, clutching the necklace.

Kagome had left the waters, swiftly grabbing the first set of clothing she could. Kikyo was still fuelling her rage at looking upon a woman who was naked. Flesh that should belong to her, flesh that Inuyasha would look at, should be hers, not Kagome's, not her shirei's. Kagome slipped an arm into the haori not thinking whatsoever about the texture of the rougher cotton. She was too mad, mad at Inuyasha, mad at Kikyo, but more mad of herself for allowing Kikyo to take control. She stepped into the hakama, tying it into an intricate knot and bow, again still not thinking that she wore a kimono. Not a two-piece.

Kagome was still flattening out, and smoothing the creases of her attire, not truly paying attention as the squabble between Keade and Inuyasha was too much to bare. She stepped out from the bush, striding over to Inuyasha to give him a piece of her mind, and berate him about watching females bathe. When he looked at her like he'd seen a ghost. "_what?" _Kagome snapped fully in control of herself once again. She heard Keade's sharp intake of breath and turned on her too "_What?" _both of them seemed to be shocked into a stupor "_Kikyo" _Keade whispered. Both Kagome and Inuyasha had heard it, Kagome's eyebrows pulled together in annoyance over being called such, whereas Inuyasha remained in a stunned silence.

"N_ot you too Keade, why did you call me that?" _Kagome snapped, it was really beginning to piss her off, as to Keade's human brain not thinking about who and more importantly what, she was dealing with. Kagome may be trapped within a human body, but she was still a youkai. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, trying to collect herself, her thoughts and her anger. She took a few deep cleansing breaths and thought about killing both the old miko and Inuyasha.

***

She stood perfectly still listening to them continue on in their nonsense prattling. Their voices griping on her last nerve. Clenching her teeth and attempting to return to her peaceful state of mind she slowly counted to three. However when Keade called her Kikyo, shortly followed by Inuyasha, she snapped. Her eyes flew open, the world around her blood red in anger, she flexed her fingers, poised them ready for attack. Kagome stood before them, in all her demonic glory. Snarling at them "_I am not Kikyo!" _she screamed before launching into a full scale attack.

The first to be clawed to death was Keade, the old crone's blood flowing over her claws, like warm water. It's coppery scent filling her senses, she hadn't put up much of a fight, but she was old, and a rather poor excuse for a miko. Inuyasha was next, he seemed to cower away, looking at her in shock horror. "_I'll teach you runt!" _she hissed, before she launched herself at the hanyou.

They clashed, claws raking across flesh, teeth sinking into flank, she ripped and prised with all her strength, ignoring the hanyou's yelps and cries of pain and torture. She was enjoying ripping his smile off his little head; in fact. She changed so her claws were hooked under his chin. She dug her razor sharp talons into the soft flesh, he cried out in pure agony, but she simply grinned. Deeper and deeper she pushed those claws, like pushing her claws through butter. The oozy blood flowing uncontrollably, over her hand and down her arms, dripping off her elbows.

In one swift movement, the sounds of flesh tearing and bones splintering, she ripped Inuyasha's head clean off, holding it by the silvered hair at arms length. She smiled as his body thumped to the ground beneath her, at her feet, delighted in the scent of his blood, rich and coppery. She brought his severed head closer to her face, before she kissed it gently on top of his brow "_you should learn to keep those comments to yourself" _she hissed.

***

Having collected herself, her breathing exercises worked, and her mind running overtime, killing the hanyou and the stupid old miko Keade, she seemed more relaxed. That is until she looked at herself. "_Keade, why am I wearing the attire of a miko?" _she hissed at the old woman, suddenly realising why Inuyasha was so shocked, and the meaning of why Keade slipped the name Kikyo by sheer accident. She was wearing Kikyo's miko attire. Her calming thoughts of tearing the hanyou and miko set aside, her mind turning on Kikyo instead.

'_You really think its funny don't you?' _she growled at Kikyo deep within her soul

'_what's your problem Kagome?' _she replied at a safe distance

'_I'm a demon for kami's sake, not a flaming miko!' _she hissed once more.

In her mind she could see Kikyo in front of her standing on the other side of a great canyon. They were separated by a sheer drop that seemed bottomless. Kikyo was grinning, her arms pulled together so they sat comfortably in each other's hold. She was smug, believing that Kagome could not reach her. Kagome was in her human cage, but in her mind, she was who she wanted to be, no restrictions. Shaking her head of pure raven locks; they tumbled down her body as the miko attire disintegrated into a fine battle kimono. She snarled, dropping into a battle stance, one poised for attack.

'_Bitch, this is my mind and my soul, you may have some control over my body, but here, you are a mere irritation, and one I can do with as I please' _Kagome launched herself over the canyon, effortlessly landing before the shocked miko. She grabbed her by the neck, squeezing her roughly. She knew that she wouldn't gasp for air nor emit any sounds of strangulation; which Kagome really wanted to hear right now. But the force was evident, and her anger more so.

'_if you ever interfere like this again. I will have no qualms about ripping you into several chunks and watching to see how long it takes for you to make yourself whole once again, before I rip you apart once more. Don't you ever, EVER put me in a miko's attire again. Do I make myself clear?' _Kagome hissed in her face, her hand closing ever tighter around Kikyo's neck, as she nodded her acknowledgement. She grabbed onto Kikyo's arm digging her claws into said appendage and ripped it clean off, throwing it at a distance away. Kikyo did scream, which Kagome enjoyed. She dropped the disfigured miko to the ground harshly, before returning to those outside, in the realm of the living.

***

"_Kagome, why are ye smiling like that?" _Keade asked suddenly frightened of the malicious look on Kagome's face, she was so angry for being dressed in the attire of a miko, Kikyo's old clothes. Then she drew a blank expression, as though she had folded herself within. Her eyes were glazed, her lip furled, her hands clutched together tightly that if she had claws, they certainly would have penetrated the skin. She was perfectly still, breathing shallowly, her raven hair lifting lightly as it dried.

Then suddenly her eyes were bright, alive once more, she blinked behind those thick rich black eyelashes, an evil smirk on her face as though she'd just caused pain to someone that seriously pissed her off. She exhaled, unclasped her hands, the whiteness of the knuckles slowly returning to soft pink. "_where are my clothes Keade?" _she asked, though her voice still held some hint of promised pain, should she defy her.

Keade not wanting to know exactly why Kagome was in a royally pissed off mood, nor wanting to know of the reasons she suddenly stepped out of her body and into her soul, before returning somewhat pleased, grabbed her kimono from her bag. She handed it to her, with shaking hands. Kagome's dark eyes looked at those hands, another smile gracing her lips. She bent down and took them, whispering light words into the old miko's ear. _"If you or Kikyo ever think about pulling a stunt like that again. I will not hesitate to kill either one of you. Granted I cannot kill Kikyo, but severing limbs is quite refreshing" _she pulled back to see that her words had etched themselves into Keade's mind. That she suddenly was aware that Kagome had caused Kikyo harm, over her being placed into the garments a miko should wear.

***

**Silent Thoughts**

Silence, its deafening nothingness, eerie and ghostly. Yet when it is silent you can smell everything around you, as though the sound of scent is amplified; and the sound of scent is silence. Closing your eyes you can fully appreciate the finer things in life, such as the tree's and their woody smell, but not just the wood, if you really delve deep into the scent you can get the hints of age and wisdom. Its peculiar how you can scent age and wisdom, just as peculiar that silence has a scent. But if you truly stand in a remote place, surrounded by trees in the light of day, you can smell things you've never truly dreamed. The scent of wet earth, woodsy, musky and sweet filled the area. It was buzzing with life, rich and plentiful. The potent scent of flowers in full bloom, offering their spoils to the heavens sun, the beauty overflowing the vast space of untouched beauty. The darkness of the various greens and browns that flood the area, the sunlight spilling form small cracks in the branches embrace, the spillages from the holes in the leaves high above.

Sesshoumaru had been wandering the vast forests of his lands in his silence, Jaken had been following his liege as he always did. He'd once spoken, asking where they were heading only to be stomped on for breaking the Lords reverie. The young demon Lord was unaware of where his feet has wandered, where his soul search had brought him. He stood in the same spot his Kagome was last seen; alive. It was three hundred and fifty years to the day when his beloved mate-to-be was taken from his life. A tragic day in the history of his life that he was truly alone, without friend nor loved one to guide him, when he was lost. It was days spent in the silence of the forest when he'd picture her the most, running through the trees, smiling, full of life and beauty.

But he would never see her again, even now, three hundred and fifty years after her tragic death, he was already starting to forget things about her. The softness of her voice was almost lost to the fragile memory, the touch of her silken skin was forgotten. Sometimes even her face was a blank. Only when Sesshoumaru could really loose himself to the silence of the forests could he truly begin to remember everything about his beautiful Kagome.

He absentmindedly stroked the scar on his left hand, under his thumb. A small scar, one that was shaped like the crescent moon upon his brow, only this was a shade of blue, the blue that was the colour of Kagome's eyes. He remembered vaguely how this scar had come about, seeing her lithe form splayed out in the bath chambers after her death. Battered and in despair, blood from her veins seeping out around her. He had touched her, in that touch his skin burned a small scar under his thumb. It had started to tingle fifty years ago, as though a soft and ice cold tongue had run itself along the heated flesh, to cool it, offer some comfort. It had remained that was for a period of eight or nine summers, then suddenly it had ceased, nothing. Not even a dull ache. Only now it had started to tingle once more, calling out for the one who could offer it some relief. It was an odd sensation, not one that was uncomfortable, but certainly interesting.

As he was starting to remember, starting to visualise her face, the softness of her scent, the singing notes and tones to her voice, Jaken spoke. His voice; high pitched and croaky at best, caused the great Lord to wince in spite of himself. He clenched his teeth and fists tightly, before turning heated glare upon the unsuspecting toad. Haughtily he approached the toad and stepped upon him, earning a groan and rush of air from his tiny lungs. Just his simple, harmless question had broken his thoughts, and his erased the rising memories of his Kagome. Now she was nothing in his mind, there was nothing to conjure, the memory totally faded into the recesses of his private mind.

There was a scent on the breeze that burned his nose, and fired his anger afresh. Chestnuts and forest Pine; Inuyasha was awakened once again. Seemingly in the village the miko sealed him, the hanyou was truly dense, to remain in the place where he was treated the vile beast he truly was. Not that Sesshoumaru cared, he hated the half-breed, centuries of torture and torment every time he looked at his 'half-brother' only served to make him wonder exactly what happened, detail for detail to his Kagome. Something he would never truly know.

He wandered closer to the borders of his lands and his would have been in-laws lands, into the forest that Inuyasha had laid claim to. It was the only thing the half breed would have that was tangible in the name of the West. Had Sesshoumaru had his own way, he'd have nothing, not even this small area of forestry. But this was out of his control, the forest was his half-brothers' simply because he'd been sealed here, fifty years ago, by a dying miko. Which brought him to what he was doing now, wanting to know who and what had released his 'half brother' he ventured forward, his aura suppressed, into the deep green forest, The Forest of Inuyasha.

***

**Outcast and Alone**

Do you know what it is like to be alone, shunned and outcast from everyone else because your different? I do. I'm not talking about self inflicted loneliness, but more the sort when you are shunned away by those who are supposed to take care of you, because you aren't doing things right. I tried to act 'normal' around them, but despite my attempts, I am not 'normal' and I know this.

I want to tell them I feel trapped, depressed and unsafe. That I want to be held so tightly by the one who left me in the arms of another. She wanted me to feel safe and protected until she returned for me. But waiting in the silence of my mind, wondering why she had not come after a few years worried me. Wondering why she still did not come for me after ten years disturbed me. After twenty I began to feel betrayed, then thirty years passed, and she still had not come. Those around me grew concerned for my lack of aging, my lack of anything more than wanting to venture to the green hills beyond the small village to seek out the one I was missing.

I knew better than to leave the place I was put. If I were to leave, how would she find me? So I remained still, and quiet, like a statue, a perfect flawless child in my mind, just how she left me.

I can not age, for if I did, how would she know it was me? I had found a way to halt the processes. I waited and waited for the time when she would come. And as the time drew on and on with no end in sight I knew I was alone. Something must have happened, for her not to come to me, she promised me she would come back for me, and I knew in my heart that she would keep her promises. She was not one to say something to quell the fears of a child, only to be twisting it into a lie for her own amusement later, no. Kagome was not like that.

The villagers were afraid of me, yet amazed by me. They placed me upon an alter to the kami's above thanking them for their generosity. They believed me to be a deity of protection, one of good luck. So here I sat upon my stone cold alter, as they brought me fresh fruits, meats and other delicacies. But my eyes remained upon the horizon, waiting patiently for any sign that she would come back for me, but there was nothing.

Another twenty years passed and I began to loose hope that she would ever come back. Though my life is never ending, for it never truly began I the first place. I remain upon my stone alter, my eyes trained upon the never changing horizon. For the first time in fifty years there was a noticeable change in the skies, above the small shrine keep I remained in. It was streaked with pinks and shimmering flashes of purple. The feel of ancient souls battling for supremacy as they darted across the timeless skies, scattering in all directions.

I could hear the promise of death, the promise of life and everything you've ever dreamed of, all at the cost of one small price; your eternal soul. I was strong enough to ignore it's calls and false promises, but I knew deep down that there were those who would gladly give up their soul for a piece of inhuman strength, of extra youkai power, more fool them. But there was something else attached to the streaks of blinding light, there was something almost holy about it. As though a miko was battling for dominance, pleading to those who would listen to the fake promises, that it was all a lie. But her single voice was not enough to over power the hundreds that spoke over her.

I sighed in defeat, there was something sinister going on, and no matter how patiently I waited, I knew that perhaps she couldn't come to me. So I stood for the first time in many, many years catching the eyes of the villagers as I stood. I shed my prayer Kimono leaving me in a simple orange and white chequered yukata, and proceeded to walk down the cold stone steps towards the hills that called to me. The villagers were shocked and baffled over my sudden need to move and walk, they were used to me being sat, statue still, an eternal child at the shrine of wanting mothers. They did not know what to say nor do as I walked away, leaving them without a goodbye or a thank you.

"_Thank you, deity Rin-sama" _the elder spoke. One whom I remember as a youth some time ago, he had a warming smile upon his withered old face, I glanced his way, eyeing him for the first time in many years, and continued.

What would I thank them for? Placing me upon an alter, praying to me, for something they had control over themselves? Believing me to be akin to the kami's above, able to offer them divine intervention in reproduction and healthy children. Not possible even if I wanted to help them believe in that lie. I never spoke to them, nor looked at them, never one to give them any encouragement for believing me something I truly was not. Instead I simply walked away, walked towards the place my heart lead me, between the hills, into the valley, and towards the one I missed with all my broken heart.

**Keeping secrets and Working together**

Keade was summoned back to the village, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone. They remained still in silence, neither one wanting to speak to the other. However Kagome being the more mature youkai, decided that she should initiate a conversation. "_I guess we should start looking around for the jewel shards" _Inuyasha remained upon his haunches and let lose an exasperated blow.

"_we, what's this 'we' business, you broke it, you find it. And when you've found the pieces you'll give 'em to me for safe keeping!" _he declared, arms crossed and pouting.

"_Inuyasha, I don't like this any more than you do, hell I wish the damn thing was never in my body in the first place. I would rather just go home and be done with this nonsense. But as you rightly said, I broke it, so I'll be the one to fix it". _Kagome stated as she started to walk into the forest once more "_and for the record Inuyasha, I'll keep a hold of the pieces" _she added looking over her shoulder, then continued forward. Inuyasha didn't follow, likely sulking like a immature pup that had been scalded from sneaking into his fathers study late at night, to play 'Lord of the Keep'. Kagome chuckled lightly to herself, recalling how many times he actually had been scalded for loosing important peace treaties, or scribbling on them believing the official signatures to be 'boring' and needed prettying up. The many meetings with nobles and courtesans, having to apologise for the doodles and drawings of his youngest upon such important documents. Many a time Sesshoumaru and herself would laugh for hours over the look on Lord Tashio's face when he had another 'prettied peace treaty' to present.

Her musings brought her to a place that sent chills down her spine. There before her sitting harmlessly in silence, was her prison. Its walls lifting out of the earth as though they sought their prisoner, the vines sweeping across the dead wood, awaiting her to be close enough to snare once more, to hold her there for eternity. The prison of woes, of blood, of tears and endless silence. The dry well of the Dead; or as the humans termed it, The Bone Eaters Well.

Inuyasha had been sitting still awaiting the infuriating bitch to return to him, and hand over what he believed to be rightfully his. Yet she seemed intent on infuriating him further, by doing the complete opposite and not coming back. He huffed, deciding to fetch the woman instead and demand to be obeyed, he stood and followed her peculiar scent. He sniffed, wondering why there was something very familiar about this scent; familiar yet very different. Choosing to push it aside, he continued until he found her.

***

Having felt the pull of a strong demonic aura, tainted with that of a miko, and the presence of the illusive Shikon no tama once again, a lone female demon with a miniature version of herself in the form of a puppet, left the sanctuary of her hideaway. Together they followed the unique and intricately balanced aura's to their ultimate goal - The Shikon no Tama. The youkai held her puppet in her arm almost lovingly, nestled in the crook of her arm. Its ruby red eyes, screaming agony and pure evil, dressed simply in a white yukata, its long black hair pulled into two identical braids. Whereas its real counterpart seemed more flesh flaunting, clothing so black that barely hid anything form the eyes, and hair cropped short that it was almost a polar opposite to that of the puppet. She smirked devilishly, no-one was powerful enough to stop her, from her goals, not even the half-breed she could sense that was following the Shikon no tama's guardian, no she was closer, she would snatch the jewel and do away with the guardian before the retched hanyou appeared.

***

Kagome placed her hands atop the well, feeling the wood underneath her hands, wood that seemed innocent enough, yet held her secrets and her pain within its confines for many decades, and stared deep into the darkness. Her blood turned cold as ice as it raced through her veins, warning every nerve in her body to prepare for attack, as she wasn't alone. Taking in a quiet breath, tasting the scent of the intruder to distinguish it from friend or foe, her eyes narrowed in anger. It appeared a lower class youkai was attempting to take what did not belong to it. Kagome would not allow that, she was its keeper, and that would be the end of it.

She turned slowly until she faced the one who sought her. She stood facing the woman, who appeared to have a grin of victory already spreading across her face. "_What do you want youkai?" _Kagome asked, knowing full well what it came for, and what it would not have. "_The jewel, I know you have it, give it to me and your death with be less painful" _she spoke with soft laughter in her voice. "_You want this?" _Kagome asked puling the fragment of the jewel into her finger and thumb. It twinkled, singing its call of death and false promises. "_You naughty, naughty little girl what did you do to the precious jewel?" _the demon hissed. Kagome smiled as she answered "_I broke it, and I'm in need of venting my frustrations out! You'll do nicely". _she eyed up the youkai, circling her in a predatory manner.

The youkai laughed "_you, harm me. I am a youkai little girl. I am your better, you human should fear me!" _she stated watching the 'human' girl as she continued. This time it was Kagome who laughed as she stopped still, looking over the demon with a desire to vent her earlier frustrations. "_Human, I see no humans here" _Kagome taunted, she was sick and tired of those who believed the spun tales of her being nothing more than a mere human girl.

"_Why don't we cut the crap?" _In the blink of an eye, Kagome flowed her demonic aura over her skin, dissolving the illusion until she stood in her demonic form, claws itching to tear something, fangs wanting to sink into flesh. The youkai before her smiled and placed the doll onto the ground before walking towards a sturdy oak tree, sitting against it, then falling lifeless and limp at its base. The doll on the ground roared into life, its ruby eyes cutting into Kagome's soul. "_So the legends are true, the Shirei of the Shikon no miko. I never thought you would become the new guardian of the Shikon-no-tama. We are both youkai, why fight against me, against those who are your brethren? Why not find the pieces, reconstitute the jewel. And become our queen? I would be your loyal servant" _The youkai drawled. Kagome ground her fangs keeping herself composed enough not to balk at the idea.

"_Because unlike you, I hear the lies, the deceit, the false promises. This jewel can give you nothing but sorrow, nothing but pain. You hear what you want to believe. It offers you a body of your own, not one that you are trapped within, and certainly not having to a create a body that moves, because you can't. I hear every lie this small fragment sings, and every lie makes me feel pity towards those of you who are weak enough to listen. I am the guardian, simply because I do not wish anything of this Jewel. I want nothing, I will not give my soul for any false promises. If you were truly a noble demon, you would attain your wants and desires yourself, without having to resort to lowering yourself to these circumstances. Nothing is easy, and certainly not free". _Kagome placed the jewel fragment into the small pouch in her Kimono, and took a fighting stance, cracking her knuckles ready for the assault.

The Demon puppet seemed to mill over her words, its small doll like form raising off the ground, levitating in the air, as its aura crackled and pulsed from within. The limp body at the base of the tree suddenly rose and sprang to its feet, it was as Kagome would have expected. The demon puppet was incapable of anything other than talk, the fighting would come from the real 'puppet' the one with claws. It made is first move lunging at Kagome's feet with incredible speed, throwing the earth in plumes of unsettled shrouds of mist. Kagome recoiled instantly, and prepared to strike. Only to stop, her attention turning sharply to the tree line, hissing and cursing beneath her breath.

Inuyasha tore through the trees his knuckles cracking. He coughed as the dust clouded al around him, his eyes unable to define the figures, one he knew was the infuriating woman, Kagome. The other he did not know at all. "_Friends of yours wench?" _Kagome freely hissed, he couldn't see her for the time being, and she welcomed a short period in which to be herself. "_Don't be absurd Inuyasha. This demon puppet and her slave were after the Jewel shard" _That was all she had to say, for Inuyasha was instantly attacking the puppet's shadow. Kagome herself went for the Demon puppet. Recalling her youki before Inuyasha saw her, allowing her skin to sizzle with raw miko power once more, she stalked the puppet.

"_Just who the hell are you?" _Inuyasha yelled as he took a punch to the gut from the puppet shadow. "_I am Yura, Yura of the hair" _the shadow spoke as she distanced herself from the hanyou. Within her fingers strands of hair stretched out to ensnare him. Not being able to see the attack he was bound; his arms pulled tightly to his chest, and his legs drawn together, another hair draped around his neck. "_No fair, I can't see what your doing!" _Inuyasha bellowed as he was now unable to attack. Kagome's attention was pulled to him instantly "_Inuyasha, the hair, break the Hair!" _she called out.

"_Hair I don't see any hair" _Inuyasha yelled back, trying to break free. He pulled against the puppet Yura, only to be thrown against the great Oak tree behind him, the hair pulling tighter against his body, slowly cutting into his Haori and Hakama to the flesh beneath. "_Inuyasha!" _Kagome called out seeing him unable to defend himself. Her eyes flashed their demonic crimson as she offered some assistance without being discovered, pulling the hairs around Inuyasha's neck firmly in the other direction. The tension causing them to splinter. Inuyasha heaved himself against the hairs, making them snap, freeing him instantly. Forcing a tremendous amount of miko power and youki together she blasted the demon puppet into oblivion, before falling to the earth on all fours panting from over exertion. Leaving Inuyasha to deal with the puppet's shadow Yura.

"_You foolish girl, I can transport my power into this puppet, though it will not last for very long!" _Yura yelled, forming hair strands upon her fingers, and a ball of tangled hair between her hands. Inuyasha slashed about blindly, trying to break the clumps of hair that dared to harm him again as he approached Kagome. He shed his Haori, laying it over the fallen woman on the ground "_Its made with hair of the Fire rat, it'll offer a little protection whilst I deal with this" _he gruffed. Kagome clutched it tighter, she was a youkai, a full youkai. She didn't need such a thing. "_But Inuyasha you can't see the hair, you need this more than I do." _she replied, trying to remove it. "_you're a human female, you need it, trust me" _he responded before running off towards Yura.

Kagome remain there on the ground collecting herself, of course, she was a youkai, but she was currently in the body of a human. Inuyasha had simply reminded her of the problem at hand. She silently thanked him, then watched as Inuyasha battled Yura, still blindly slashing at the hair, looking for something his claws could shred. He was hauled up into the air as a clump of black hair pulled him from the ground to Yura's level. More thickened strands wrapped themselves tightly around his ankles and other wrist, seemingly pulling in all four directions at once, applying uncomfortable pressure on his joints.

"_so you're the half-breed that's playing fetch with human miko. First the Shikon's master, now the reincarnated shrine maiden, though she's not really a reincarnation of anything, are you dear?" _Yura taunted, Kagome growled angrily, her fingernails digging into the ground, Inuyasha heaved against his restraints. "_Stop talking as though you know me, I play 'fetch' for no-one, especially not a half-wit human, like that one down there. I'll teach you, I'll make you regret those words, and you'll wish you'd never heard my name, much less seen me!" _Inuyasha pulled and heaved with as much strength he could muster, breaking the hair on his ankles and wrist, swinging from the other towards Yura.

They clashed mid air, Inuyasha scraped his claws against her arm tearing the false skin as though it were mere parchment. Yura pulled back allowing the hair around her to reconstitute a new set of skin, she withdrew her short katana, launching herself at Inuyasha, and slashing him across the chest. Kagome was watching helplessly on the ground. She looked around for any sign of a bow and quiver of arrows but found nothing, she would have to resort to showing her 'true self' to Inuyasha, though she really didn't want to do that. Yura made another swing at Inuyasha, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to change once more.

Her youki and Kikyo's miko power clashed forcibly inside her, causing her to retch. Her aura flared angrily neither demonic nor holy, but an amalgamation of both. Equally coinciding with the other, deep tainted blacks and reds swimming with soft pink hues. It was quite a sight, to those who could see, and see Yura could. She halted her attack on Inuyasha and stared at the woman on the ground. Inuyasha turned his amber eyes towards Kagome also, but his hanyou eyes could see nothing of what Yura could.

Though she still stood in the body of a human, Kagome could feel her youki and her miko power coursing just under her skin, alighting a fire so fierce she swore she'd burn herself alive. In actions that were pure instinct she drew her archers arm in an upwards sweeping motion, as If forming a bow. Both Inuyasha and Yura watched in awe and surprise. Kagome flickered her right arm away from her body, allowing her energies to flow to her finger tips and beyond forming a single shaft of pure and tainted light. In a motion that was almost normal to any archer, she had notched and drawn the arrow into the bow, both aimed directly at Yura, the fierce energies singing to one another, both wanting the same goal; To protect and destroy the evil demon that threatened Inuyasha. It was as though Kikyo was standing inside her, under her skin, allowing her to harness and feel the power of a miko first hand, seeing as the miko within wanted to protect her lost love, Kagome merely wanted to protect the hanyou boy she was once guardian to, so in a rare display of joint goals, their powers had combined.

Releasing the arrow as though she'd done it thousands of time before, Kagome aimed for the giant hair ball behind Yura and Inuyasha. The energies from the arrow dissolved the barrier around the lair, causing it to break and fall. the heads of a thousand fallen soldiers and villagers from nearby villages tumbled down, all connected by their hair. Yura cursed as she watched her lair almost destroyed, by the female upon the ground. "_That was a miko's sacred arrow. How can you? How was it possible?" _She questioned fearfully, turning her gaze back to Kagome who had another flaming energy arrow notched and ready to fire, this one aimed at Yura herself.

Yura pulled on her own demonic power, a red comb from her hair. She lifted it towards the sky sending streams of fire on strands of hair towards Kagome. Inuyasha pulled against his restraints "_cover yourself with my haori! It will protect you from the fire!" _he yelled out. Kagome fired the arrow she had notched, before droping to the ground, clutching the robe close to her skin. Yura laughed as Kagome huddled underneath, Inuyasha heaving and tossing against his restraints all the more. _"pets really shouldn't out live their masters, dog boy!" _yura teased as she lauched herself at Inuyahsa once more.

He sword was a mere breath away from Inuyasha's neck, when she halted herself, a hand clutching at her chest as though her heart was being pierced. She dropped her katana, it hissed as it fel towards the ground, landing blade tip in, the hilt swinging to and fro with the force. The hair holding Inuyasha, slackened, placing his own clawed fingers into his bloodied wound, he drenched them with his blood. Then released her own attack on Yura's prone form "_Blades of Blood" _he yelled as they flew with ferouscity towards Yura, who merely looked at Kagome, face striken with shock.

Kagome lay on the ground, breathing heavily. The bow was no more, but her eyes, her eyes were pure demonic crimson, staring into those rubies that were almost vacant on Yura. Kagome growled low, but low enough for a demon to hear clearly "_Never underestimate the power of Daiyoukai-miko hybrid". _Yura's body was thrown back as Inuyasha's blades of blood tore into her body, throwing her to the ground with a dull thud. She looked towards her hairball, there was the source of her dimished power. Kagome's arrow was embedded in the crimson skull, the skull that housed her power. It was leaking the rubied liquid that was her essence. She was mortal now, and Inuyasha's blades had cut into her flesh. She hissed at Kagome before dissolving as though she never existed in the first place.

Kagome lay on the cold hard ground, as Inuyasha approached her on unsteady legs, and dropped to the ground beside her. "_That was unexpected, nice work Kagome" _he smiled before laying down beside her. They both lay there as the sun set slowly in the distance. The forest around them slowly succumbed to shadows, the skies becoming awash with colours of hope and peace. As the moon slowly rose from her slumber. They both remained there in peaceful silence, just allowing themselves to rest.

**The scar**

Jaken was following his liege his slimy hands gripping the staff of two heads firmly. He was anxious to speak, as when he did, he would encroach upon his Lords thoughts, thus earning him a swift kick to the gut, or being stomped on. But the raw power that had filled the area was too much in order to remain silent. "_Milord, what do you suppose that was?" _he asked, his eyes turned upwards to his Lord for answers. However his Lord continued to remain silent as ever, his eyes never leaving the changing horizon.

Sesshoumaru had remained silent, for his own thoughts were running as fast as a bull-youkai in full stampede. The power he'd felt was only that of a pure Daiyoukai, one such as himself. But this particular sensation was different, it had the soft caress of a miko's holy energy. He was struggling for answers himself. Either a miko was foolish enough to attempt to purify a Daiyoukai, or they were engaged in a battle for supremacy somewhere in the distance. He wanted to believe the latter, for no miko was powerful enough to maim a full-bloodied Daiyoukai. They could wound them, but not kill them. There was only one miko that possibly may have made a kill upon a Daiyoukai, and that was the Shikon miko, even then, she would have to had used the element of surprise, which did not come with the miko territory. You could sense them a few hundred miles off, which is why lesser youkai kept their distance. Only powerful Daiyoukai such as himself, his sire and the Cardinal Lords, along with their families entered human villages with miko occupants.

The small scar on his hand began to throb, Sesshoumaru brought it to his face, so his eyes could look at it more closely. True enough it was different, the deep blue of the crescent moon had changed to a more softer shade, and was enveloped in a light pink outline. He was baffled, not quite understanding what it was. He made the decision to seek council with his father another time.

Jaken watched his Lord intently, noticing the intrigue on something that was upon his wrist. The toad remained quiet, until his Lord lowered his wrist to his side once again. It was then he noticed it, the small crescent scar under his thumb. Sesshoumaru continued to walk into the forest of Inuyasha ignoring the indications of the scar.

"_Milord, are you not going to answer her call?" _he asked impishly, not really wanting another beating or swift kick to his aching gut. But he really did not seem to keep his beak shut.

Sesshoumaru ceased walking and glared heatedly upon the toad. "_you know what this symbolises?" _he asked lifting his wrist to indicate the scar on his wrist.

Jaken's eyes popped wider in astonishment. '_my Lord does not know of the calling mark' _Jaken collected himself "_Hai Milord, It is the calling mark, the mark given when a female accepts the propositions of a male. It would be the mark your mate gave you milord. It tingles when she is close by, and throbs when she's in danger". _Jaken recalled from memory. Then his facial features dropped "_You have a mate milord, I have never seen her"._

"_No Jaken, I have no mate. She died many years ago. This was bestowed upon my person before she died" _Sesshoumaru answered shocking the toad into a stupor, for Lord Sesshoumaru never spoke of his personal life beyond his own mother. _"She is dead Jaken, you will not bring this matter up again". _With that Sesshoumaru walked into the forest towards his half-breed brother, leaving Jaken standing still in his spot looking after his lord.

---ooo---

_Well that's the end to another chapter._

_I made a mistake in calling Kagome a "Taiyoukai" the correct term is "Daiyoukai" I will go back when I have the time and fix the spelling error. But until then, all references from here on will be written correctly._

_In the next one, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru battle for the Tetsuiaga, and Kagome comes face to face with her love once again._

**Reviews (**seven reviews - Thank you everyone!**)**

**Juusan'ya - **As always I'll update and hope to make you smile

**FluffyandKagome - **I do try to answer questions before they arise, thanks for the review.

**Just-let-me-go - **I always love your reviews, and I'm sure I've said before, never hit the backspace button, I love the honesty, really makes me laugh. You already know some of the stuff that's going to happen, in relation to expulsion of Kikyo's soul from Kagome's body. But of course its going to be tweaked so it fits to my adaptation. Thank you as always for your review.

**ScarlettLove92 - **Thank you for the prompt, Yes Sesshy did need to make an appearance, My bad, thank you for letting me know it had been too long between the chapters for the gorgeous Daiyoukai! He has two small fillers in this chapter, but plenty of sesshy action in the next one!

**JammyDodger217 - **I'm glad to see you know the route in which this story is going to take. And all will be revealed as to what will happen when Kikyo makes a come back into the world of the living.

**Leonzite - **Thank you for your agreement to not flitting back and fourth between times in this particular fic. And yes those times will be used for 'memories' whether they'll be Sesshoumaru's, Inuyasha's, Kikyo's or Kagome's who knows, I'll leave you guessing.

**Ncbeachbabe2004 - **As promised, a constructive review receives a dedicated chapter section, and I live for my promises! I hope you approve. Kagome is not going to be bossed about, I forbid it. She may have to act the 'filal dutiful' Shirei but Kikyo's in her body, therefore a little payback is in order.

Until next time!

Ja ne!


	22. Tessuaiga

**Last of the Wilds**

**Chapter 21 Tetsuaiga.**

**Words : 11176**

**A gentle peace.**

The night rolled in around Kagome and Inuyasha, neither had moved from the spot in which they lay after Yura's attack upon them. Both continue to lay there upon the heath in a companionable state of silence, comfortable and free. It was a dead night, one where there was no breath of wind, nor sound for miles. It was perfectly still, as though an artist had drawn this upon his canvas, etched in oils and fine paints, never to be disturbed, never to be anything but calmly perfect. Kagome sighed audibly, then slowly brought herself to a seated position, turning her brown eyes to Inuyasha.

"_Lets get out of here, I for one am not comfortable being in a place so silent and still. It reminds me of being someplace dark and lonely_" she noted, having remained so close to the point of her own pain and suffering; the Bone Eaters Well, which stood in a shadowed place upon the hill. Unable to see the moonlight above, for the trees had hidden her beauty, Kagome brought herself to her feet, stretching her senses out into the darkness. Inuyasha heaved himself to his feet, stood and stretched until his bones cracked in protest. "_Fine, but if we're headed back to that old crones, your cooking dinner!" _he huffed, as he started his walk back down the hill to the small village that was nestled between the valleys, the village he was once going to call home, Edo.

-- 0o0 --

**Search for the Tetsuiaga**

The imp from the swamps of the Western regions walked ahead of his Liege, following the staff of twin heads, which floated above the ground of its own accord. Jaken was entrusted to find the tomb of the greatest fang known to the bloodline of his Lord's ancestors. It was fabled that the great Tetsuiaga forged from Sesshoumaru's own grandsire's fang and infused with the power of his sire, was powerful enough to slay one-thousand demons in a single stroke. But legend stated that due to its volatile nature, the fang was hidden away and sealed by Lord InuTashio himself, without anyone knowing of its location save the great Lord himself.

The staff flowed across the lands flawlessly, suddenly jerking every now and then, changing direction and pace to those that followed. Sesshoumaru followed patiently, watching, listening, wondering where his sire would have hidden the fang. True he wanted it, not for desire for power, not for ultimate conquest as he had once told his father, no he had his own agenda for the demonic sword.

The Staff of twin heads floated towards an alter of stone, its deep iridescent grey stone appearing lifeless and cold, but warmer in comparison to that of Sesshoumaru. With an absent mind, Sesshoumaru ran his cold thumb across the raised skin, between his hand and wrist.

"_Is it bothering you again Milord?" _Jaken asked as he looked his lord's way, not missing the manner in which he touched the mark upon his wrist again, seemingly deep in thought.

"_Hn" _Sesshoumaru responded, not truly listening to the Imp's question.

"_Is it bothering you again Milord?" _Jaken asked again, and watched as Sesshoumaru snatched his hand away to leave the mark alone.

"_Proceed Jaken" _He replied, cursing himself momentarily for allowing himself to become so readable.

He watched with calculated amber eyes as the Imp stepped forward only to be deterred as a group of wild dogs encroached upon him. "_Milord this must be it, only your father would hide something so powerful behind a veil of wild animals" _Jaken stuttered as he retreated behind Sesshoumaru's back. Sesshoumaru on the other hand approached them, not one to fearful of a pack of mere dogs.

"_Where is the Tetsuiaga? Where has my father hidden it?" _He asked in his cool and commanding tone. The wild dogs snarled and snapped in responses, stepping closer and closer in their warnings to leave and not return. Sesshoumaru's lip turned upwards in a half smile, as he allowed a slight chuckle to pass. "_My father is indeed clever, Jaken it is not here, we shall continue in our search." _He turned gracefully, his silvered hair fanning out behind him, his haori rustling in the movement.

Jaken stood looking back at the wild dogs, unsure of why his Lord suddenly lost interest in the mongrels, and being an imp who was unable to keep his thoughts to himself, he voiced them. "_Milord, I was sure that was the tomb, why are we walking away?" _upon hearing the dogs snarling at him once again, he rapidly ran behind his Lord in order not to become dog food. Sesshoumaru merely ignored the imp continuing on his path, following his senses to his destination. _'Why would my father place it in a tomb, when he could place it in plain sight. I know my father, he is devious, and very, very smart. I believe a small reunion of sorts is in order' _he thought to himself as his feet took him to the one person he detested with all his soul, to Inuyasha.

They travelled the vast expanse of the land through the borders of the West and into the realms of the South, Sesshoumaru's gut twisted and cramped whenever he set foot into these lands. Serving him a painful reminder of what was lost in a small settlement nearby, the well in which his love was tossed like a discarded piece of meat, a dead love who's body was never found, but given funeral to. Sesshoumaru walked lost in thought thinking of those times. Memories of his past were locked away, never to be released, for they were too painful. However stepping foot on the lands in which she lived, forced the barriers to crumble and the memories to seep through the cracks, flooding his mind and his broken heart.

-oOo-

"_where is she?" _he asked barely able to contain his rage around the infuriating humans.

"_the young demon female?" _the young male asked, Sesshoumaru nodded.

"_I'm sorry she was dead, ripped apart by wolves. I discarded the body in the Youkai well of the dead – the bone eaters well, just over the hill" _the young male replied. Sesshoumaru fled out of the hut towards the hill top. Where a well was sitting languidly. Placing his hands atop the well, he looked into the murky depths.

_'please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead' _Sesshoumaru recited over and over, as he looked down into the well. Kagome's blood was the strongest down there, yet it was empty, there was no body. Sesshoumaru gripped the lip of the well and howled into the moonless night, Kagome had gone, just the scent of her blood filling the atmosphere around him.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru ceased walking and released an anguished sigh. Unbeknownst to him, as he had lost his concentration he had walked into a camp filled with human males. He looked at each of them, seeing the face of that same human whelp who dared to toss his beloved into a dark well. Feeling his resolve crack, unable to contain his pain, his lip curled into that of rage. Amber eyes narrowed dangerously, bleeding to a deep crimson, his hands shook gently with the remorse flooding his senses and his soul.

"_Hey you, filthy monsters!" _The lead warrior addressed, approaching with his sword brandished. Sesshoumaru's eyes glanced his way, seeing that same human boy who flung her body over the well. It was the same thoughts running in his mind over and over again, his face, her body, her lifeless body, thrown, tossed aside. Lifeless.

'_**never got to say good-bye' **_The voice of his inner demon brought up to serve as the final straw.

Sesshoumaru's calm resolve snapped, his aura flared through his hand, down his fingertips to his talons. Glowing golden, his whip of pure demonic energy emerged, trailing to the grassy floor beneath. Jaken stood back, watching with alarm and horror. He knew his lord hand difficulty containing his rage when he was thinking of someone important that he lost, when he was but a pup. But that was well over three-hundred and fifty years ago. '_he can't still be thinking of her…could he?' _Jaken thought.

Sesshoumaru's anger won the better of him, as he slew each and every male in the camp that advanced upon him, each one had his face, that human's face, to which he killed after returning from the bone eaters well. He was killing him over and over in his mind, ripping his throat out, slicing him to ribbons with his bare claws, gouging his eyes out and thrusting his poison claws into the sockets, watching as he writhed and hissed as his brain was liquefied, listening to each one of them scream in their pain as his demonic whip sliced through their frail bodies; but none of it was remotely close to his pain, his torment, his loss.

**Stories and Legends**

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in Keade's hut, the fire in the brazier licking up the stove every once in a while as the food cooked within. Kagome sighed lightly as she watched the way it bubbled, watched as the steam rose from the pot, floating away with freedom she wished she had. Inuyasha too watched the food, his stomach grumbling audibly, as his hungry golden eyes gazed within, sniffing appreciatively every now and again.

Kagome watched with intense scrutiny, as the scents and steam permeated the hut. Keade stood from her place, and proceeded to drop the tatami mat over the doorframe. Night had fallen, deep, black nothingness that seemed to sing of secrets, lost love and lost hope. Keade nervously dropped the tatami mat over the doorway and further dropping those that were over the window frames also. Inuyasha watched the old miko momentarily unsure as to the reasoning behind her nervousness. Surely she wouldn't be afraid of a single hanyou, with another miko in the vicinity, and one that could subjugate him at that.

Keade had indeed dropped the makeshift wooden curtains. They clacked as they fell against the grain, she was nervous as to shut out the outside world. Shut off the only means of others knowing who and what were in her home. There were very few elderly with the small village of Edo, and those who were old enough remembered well, who and what, were now sat in the home of the old miko. The youngsters were oblivious to Kagome's true identity, only hearing the fable tales of Kikyo.

Kagome asked Inuyasha to retrieve the wooden bowls so she could dish up the food. He willingly went towards the shelves in which Kikyo had placed them so many years ago, only to find them still there, nothing had changed. The hut was still very much the same as it was fifty years ago, save the only miko he wanted to see, was dead. Kagome heaped the bowls, one for each of them, and handed them to Both Keade and Inuyasha before settling herself into her own. The meal was consumed in silence, save for Inuyasha's occasional slurping and then his wanting a second helping, followed shortly afterwards by a third.

"_So…" _Inuyasha began to break the intense silence that had ensued after the meal. "_What's been going on since, well, you know…" _he asked, genuinely interested. Keade set her bowl aside, and stared deep in thought at the embers of the fire.

"_what would ye like t know?" _she questioned the hanyou, unsure of what to tell.

"_what happened, to Kikyo I mean?" _Inuyasha added carefully, he wanted to know. "_To me, Kikyo was standing before me only yesterday, although you state that was fifty years ago". _Kagome looked at Inuyasha incredulously, he hadn't been semi-conscious like she was. He actually passed time, asleep.

"_Kikyo, died that day from a terrible injury. It appeared she had been ripped into by a youkai, I automatically thought it was your doing, seeing as she was going to see you" _Keade stated. "_Kikyo's legend flowed through the lands like wildfire, and many people came to pass their condolences, even those that had not even met my sister". _she added.

"_What legends were told?" _Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned her eyes into the dying fire, knowing all to well the stories that were told, unlike Inuyasha, Kagome had remained in a state of consciousness, able to hear everything, every word, every tale spun, to make Kikyo appear the brilliant woman, Kagome knew otherwise.

"_The most predominant tale is the one about 'The Miko and her Hanyou' that and the one about 'The Miko's Shirei' which would you like to hear?" _Keade asked.

"_The Shirei one, I never met the Shirei, who and what is a Shirei anyway? And where is this Shirei?" _Inuyasha bombarded the old miko with many questions. Keade looked at Kagome, asking silently with her eyes whether or not, she could tell one so sad. But Kagome had her eyes closed tightly, her breathing fanned out, almost listening herself to a tale that was not her own.

"_Very well Inuyasha…I shall tell you the story as it was told to me" _Keade stated as she thought about the tale, not wanting to upset the actual Shirei herself, who was sitting not three feet from her. "_The Shirei, was a mighty creature that aided the Shikon Miko, Kikyo. It was said that the Shikon Miko protected the Shirei from a fate worse than death, that the Shirei wanted to repay her, in kind. To become her protector…"_

Kagome snorted, her arms winding their way around her folded knees, her head resting upon those knees, so her hair could fall about her face, her eyes staring intently upon the flame.

"_It was said they had a special bond, one beyond life and death," _Keade continued ignoring Kagome.

'_got that right, I'm her slave even after she died' _Kagome thought as she listened to the story she'd heard many times from her pitch black prison.

"_One autumn morning The Shikon Miko Kikyo, was to purify a half-demon into the human world. It was told that the hanyou wanted to live as a human, for he himself hated being of a non-existence, one that was detested by both the human world and the youkai world. That he was shunned by his own kin…" _Keade stopped, Kagome lifted her face from her knees to look at the old miko, who was transfixed on Inuyasha. Snapping her gaze to Inuyasha, Kagome saw the reason Keade stopped.

Inuyasha was furious, his face was scarlet in rage, his fists balled up so tightly that his claws had dug deep into his palms, his red blood dripping onto the wooden floorboards of Keade's hut. "_That's not how it was…"_ Inuyasha seethed, Kagome grinned slightly, even his tale was spun to make Kikyo sound glorious, when she was the one who was so terrible, and was not accepted though she was a miko.

"_I'll cease the tale, it does not get any better I'm afraid…" _Keade admitted looking from Inuyasha to Kagome.

"_Then I'll ask you some questions." _Inuyasha stated calming himself. "_Did you meet this Shirei? Seeing as you were Kikyo's sister, did you ever see it?" _

Keade looked to Kagome with her one good eye. "_Yes, I have seen it" _she stated.

"_What did it look like?" _Inuyasha asked the next one.

"_She was incredibly beautiful, and very powerful, deadly in her own right" _Keade spoke, watching as a smirk alighted Kagome's face.

"_what exactly was the Shirei, I've never heard of one." _Inuyasha countered with another question.

"_A special kind of youkai. Talented, powerful, deadly, and fiercely loyal" _Kagome added on Keade's behalf. "_she had powers that were unique to her breed, talents that would scare the faint hearted, and a deadly kiss that would suck the life from your very beating heart" _Kagome continued, unaware that she had slipped into her own momentary thoughts, voicing them aloud, having attracted the hanyou and elder miko, her gaze never leaving the quaking flame.

"_And how would you know this?" _Inuyasha quipped, pulling Kagome from her thoughts, she looked up slightly adrift, her doe brown eyes full of remorse and pain. As though her own words were affecting herself on a spiritual level, calling out to the souls of the departed. "_I've heard the stories" _she covered quickly.

"_And where exactly is this fabled Shirei demoness? If she was Kikyo's protector where the hell was she when Kikyo was attacked, and where was she when Kikyo died?" _Inuyasha hissed his next questions with anger.

"_that was never revealed to me, for Kikyo died before she was able to reveal that information" _Keade replied, looking somewhat at Kagome as she answered.

Inuyasha fell silent, lulling over the information of the last encounter of the fabled Shirei. He didn't bring up the subject again, seemingly heard enough, and not quite believing the tales of a demoness who protected a miko. That was preposterous, a demon was more likely to kill a miko, not protect one. Not to mention Inuyasha coming from a family in which a ruling Lord, oversaw the lands in which he once dwelt would have mentioned something so important as a Shirei, but nothing was mentioned at all on the matter.

Kagome doused the flames, and said her good nights, she found a small corner in which to place her head and settled in it, not bothering to grab a blanket or a small pillow. Instead she merely sat upright, back into the corner and dropped her head, allowing her mid-length hair to shroud her face. Keade climbed into her cot for the night, whereas Inuyasha left the sanctuary of the miko dwelling to a long forgotten place, his favourite tree when Kikyo was alive. The tree in which still stood, tall and proud, the tree in which he would watch over the village and the occupants of the miko hut so very long ago.

He wasn't overly bothered about Keade or Kagome, instead he spend his night thinking about the one he truly wished were alive, Kikyo.

**The desire for the fang of destruction**

The roaring village fires burned high into the night, licking at the dark sky, like the translucent serpents of the underworld twining through black velvet. Smoke wafted through the misty darkness, pungent with the scent of death and vengeance. The sight and smell should have brought gratification to Sesshoumaru.

It didn't.

Nothing would bring him satisfaction again, not even if he killed every stinking human in the world.

For nothing would ever bring her back.

Nothing.

Kagome was gone, gone forever.

The bitter agony that welled inside him was crippling. Incapacitating. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

He had cried for better part of a solid hour, the tears never ceasing.

His heart was broken.

Shattered.

All around him were the bodies of the humans who dwelled in the village around the well. The well in which his beautiful Kagome was thrown into.

Thrown.

Dumped.

Discarded.

Each one of those words was like a fresh blade being thrust into his stomach, twisted then pulled out with slow torture, his blood oozing from the wound. But there was no wound, at least not a tangible one. Tashio and Kiyoye had arrived after his slaughter, Tashio merely looked upon the decimated village and shook his head in pity.

Pity.

Kiyoye raced towards him, embracing him, attempting to unleash a mothers love upon him. But he was lost, gone form the world of life and love. His heart broken, shattered, torn. He would never open his heart to another in fear of losing them to the crippling pain of loss.

There was nothing left in the world.

Nothing but pain.

Nothing but darkness.

Nothing but the idea of being utterly and completely, alone.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open suddenly, he bolted upright panting at the caught breath trapped within his lungs, a sheen of cold sweat racing down his neck from the onslaught of the horrific nightmare. His hands twisted into deep fists, handfuls of earth trapped within his deadly grasp, he knew not when he had fallen asleep, he was usually more focused than this, than to have fallen asleep in the lands of the dead, for when he did, the nightmares would begin again. Across him stood Ah-un, both heads gazing upon him, both sets of yellow eyes, staring with understanding, remorse and knowledge. For they too knew what would give their new lord terrible nightmares, would cause him to awaken screaming when he was but a pup, it was the land they stood in. the land they once loved, now cursed by their mistresses death, her soul never to be free, to be trapped in endless roaming, for her body was never found.

Kagome.

Only she was not deceased, she was alive, trapped in a place where she could not escape. Ah-un could not find any trace of where she had disappeared to, it was as though her body and soul had been ripped from the lands, scattered to the winds.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru longed for death, there was no doubt about why he coveted the terrible fang of destruction. It was highly difficult to kill a Taiyoukai, each breed had their own strengths and also their weaknesses. For the Ookami, they were killed when they were shredded into small pieces, unable to heal from their mortal wounds. The Mountain-goats need have their necks snapped in a series of three difficult and brutal ways. And Inu, depending upon the breed were more difficult, due to the many different breeds, and the cross-breeding it was difficult to fathom how to kill one; A pure blood-inu was poison, a sun-inu was to be locked into the deepest darkest pit, where the sun could not leak into, then filling it with dark water - effectively drowning it. Poison Inu's like himself were a whole different Kimade game; They needed to be annihilated, and there was only one blade that could do that effectively, The Tetsuiaga.

---

_Sesshoumaru, Kiyoye, Inuyasha and Taro sat at the great table in the halls of Taro's empty castle. Only a few short months had passed, however the silence within the great shiro that was once home to a bubbly young female was deafening. Well deafening during the day, during the night their were anguished screams that radiated down the great hallways, through the chambers and into the hearts of whoever stayed. You may have believe ghosts were screaming through the night, screaming for vengeance, screaming for the life they lost. It was not a ghost that would howl in pain, not a ghost that would yell a name the way it did; no it was Sesshoumaru. _

_The young pup would curl himself up to the haori and hakama gift that was made for him by the one he cried for, clutching it to his heart as he inhaled the scent from it, her scent that was as woven into the fabric as the detailed stitching. His tears were saturated over it, washing daily with more and more remorse. It was getting ridiculous. Inu Tashio had left his borrowed chamber after his mate Kiyoye, and walked the halls to his eldest son's room. He knew that what he was about to do, would be better in the long run, that in time he would indeed forgive what he was about to do. For this was in his best interests._

_InuTashio joined the table last, which was not abnormal for him, taking a seat beside his dearest friend. He would not sit beside his mate nor his pups when visiting Taro, for the old dog had lost everything. He had no mate and now no pup. The last thing he wanted to do, was cause the old dog more grief. The morning meal was consumed in silence, neither Sesshoumaru nor Taro looking at anything or anyone, pushing their food around the plates, not truly consuming anything. It was cleared in, leaving everyone to excuse themselves. Sesshoumaru stood, and walked to the doors, back to the marble stairs that led to his borrowed chamber. Kiyoye stood next, Tashio placed a hand upon her wrist as she passed, halting her immediately. "Mate, no…stay here" he pleaded. Kiyoye's forehead scrunched in confusion, he never restricted her movements about the place "I did something that he will not like, it was for the best I assure you" a soul-shredding howl broke her concentration. Her golden eyes swept towards the staircase to where Sesshoumaru would have been. "What have you done?" she asked angrily, watching as her own mate tried to reign in his guilt._

_Kiyoye snatched her hand from her mate, running with swift grace towards her eldest son, who was screaming with pain and anger. She stepped into the room, spotting her son upon the floor, clutching something to his chest, cradling it softly. His whimpers were echoing into her soul, calling out to her for comfort. She approached, her eyes flew open in shock and disgust. For in his quivering arms were nothing more than shredded remnants of the hand-made haori and hakama Kagome had made for him, had left for him, as her last wish upon her death._

_Kiyoye screeched in sheer anger, turning herself towards the door once more, she fled down the stairs back into the hall where they ate their meals whilst staying in the Palace of the South. She approached her mate, readying to give him the most graphic yelling of her life, when instead, she rose her hand and slapped him hard across the face. "You vile monster" she managed through ragged breaths, tuned on her heel and left._

_The reasoning behind InuTashio hiding the deadly blade, was he would see the anguish in his son's eyes every day, after what he had done, Sesshoumaru would eye up the deadly blade as though it were salvation. He could never leave it unattended, as he watched the pull it had on Sesshoumaru. The young pup wanted nothing more than death, death was the only release from the new bout of pain InuTashio had caused. The only choice was to hide it, in a place where his eldest could look, but never find._

---

Sesshoumaru knew not where his father had hidden the great fang, However conveniently enough Inuyasha had never strayed far from his father, so the whelp was likely to have seen or have an indication as to where the fang would reside. Sesshoumaru hissed at the thought of seeing the half-breed. He wanted nothing more than to rip his gut put and shove it roughly down his throat. In his eyes, Inuyasha was always to blame for the death of his one and only love. One who he could not think her name, for it only brought more memories, and with it more pain.

He wandered for better part of a day his sword Tenseiga pulsing at his side, to which he ignored. His mind was focussed on rebuilding the barriers that had been broken and cracked, he would get the information he needed then leave, seek the blade, then think of the one he lost, as he drew his last breath. It wasn't the warriors death, it was the lover's death. One he promised himself for the last three-hundred and fifty years.

---

Kagome sat in the branch of a tree over looking the lands and the small village of Edo, sighing lightly. She spotted Inuyasha heading towards her, his Fire rat Haori and Hakama easily distinguishable, and old Keade following further behind, which some of the village children. Kagome watched the old miko, a light smile on her face, thinking of times past. She didn't notice Inuyasha perched on the branch beside her, looking at her as though she were something rather weird. "_This is what she should have been" _Kagome spoke softly, watching the old priestess talking animatedly to the village children. It what Kikyo should have been doing now, talking to children, old and admired.

"_What should have been?" _Inuyasha snapped, causing Kagome to jump out of her skin, and fall out of the tree. Her body tumbled, but she neatly flipped herself, so she landed in a crouch at the base, looking up with a scowl. "_Do not sneak up on me like that Inuyasha!" _she growled, Inuyasha blinked a few times, getting to grips with the way she acted, almost as if she weren't a human girl. "_Keh, whatever, what were you doing in the tree anyway, humans don't climb trees, especially not miko, like you!" _he snapped back, crossing his arms over his chest with a humph. Kagome release a frustrated sigh, and decided to grace him with an answer. "_I was just thinking, that's all. I tend to want to be places high and alone, so I can think"._

Inuyasha jumped down from his perch, grabbing Kagome's shoulders roughly, his amber eyes staring deep into Kagome's, his face a breaths distance apart. Kagome stood still, allowing him to look at her, never to be on the offensive, nor defensive. It was one of the rules of combat she was taught, never give the enemy a chance to strike, or an opportunity to find weakness, remain still and allow them to break contact, both with the physical and the eyes.

Inuyasha held her in his grip, his eyes searching deep within her own, a lump had formed in his throat at her statement of wanting to be high and alone to think, there was only one female he knew, that wanted that kind of peace, and she was dead. Bu the way she was acting now, remaining perfectly still, her breathing regulated, her stance neither intrusive nor defensive, it was the manner in which all youkai were taught when in combat lessons, even he knew of those stances, and she was doing it now, perfectly, as though she'd done it all her short human life. Exactly who was this human miko? He needed answers and wanted them now. "_who are---ow!" _Inuyasha winced slightly as he slapped his hand upon his chest.

Keade approached along with the children from the village, Kagome broke her stance and looked at the old miko, a slight smile on her face, warming as she looked upon the faces of the children. "_Greetings Keade-sama" _Kagome voiced, she was never one to be rude, despite her situation. "_Well if it aint Miyoga the flea!" _Inuyasha snapped looking upon the slightly squished flea demon in his hand. Kagome backed away slightly, she knew of Miyoga, not to mention all the demon had to do was suck some of her blood, to know she was not a human. She stood beside the elderly miko, who understood immediately, as Inuyasha mentioned flea.

"_Lord Inuyasha, I've come to tell you that your elder brother, Lord Sesshoumaru is in the area, and is seeking you, for information regarding the Tetsuiaga, and the tomb it resides in." _Miyoga continued. Kagome gasped at the mention of Sesshoumaru, but her heart began to race within her chest as she heard he was coming, here, to seek out Inuyasha. Keade looked at the young female, sensing her fear of being found by another Taiyoukai. It was over fifty years since she had any form of conversation with one, and that was Lord InuTashio himself.

The sky turned black within moments, the temperature dropped suddenly as though the all life and happiness had leaked from the world. There was feeling of despair, death and pain upon the wind, a chilling wind that shrieked loneliness. "_Keade, take the children and get out of here!" _Kagome ordered watching as the something broke through the ominous clouds above. Then there it was, a chariot pulled by the skeletal stallions of death, the scythe in lead, and the pallbearers following behind. It was black and depressing, death screamed from within the carriage, Kagome shuddered. Inuyasha watched as the death chariot rode across the sky, his heart beating frantically within his chest, as he caught glimpse of the female sitting within the carriage, upon pillows of silk and chains draped across her.

Kagome was shocked also, she knew that woman, that deceased woman, who was riding in the carriage of death '_Izaiyoi!' _her mind screamed, the woman she couldn't save. "_Mother!" _Inuyasha called out, watching as Izaiyoi turned her brown eyes downwards "_My boy, My Inuyasha" _Inuyasha took a faltering step towards her, his hand slowly reaching out to her "_Mother!" _he yelled as the wind circled around all in the area. _"It can't be, It can't be her, she's dead!" _Kagome whispered watching.

A huge hand descended the deep blackened clouds, grabbing the chariot within its claws, crushing the chariot to splinters. Izaiyoi lay in the monsters grasp, her eyes never leaving Inuyasha's face, Inuyasha's eyes never straying from hers. Kagome however was more interested in the monster that was descending. Miyoga had jumped onto her shoulder, and hid under her collar, she felt him quiver in fear of the huge beast with the glowing red eyes. Her lip pulled back, a low snarl escaping, as she fought with herself, to shift into her truer body and risk exposure to Inuyasha, or remain locked within the body of a human miko. Kikyo screamed in her head, to use the miko element that coursed through her soul, to purify the torn soul back to the underworld, and that won out. Kagome remained, however much she hated it - human.

The monster was huge, foreboding, and immensely angry. Inuyasha launched himself into the air, his knuckles cracking as he decided to rid his mother of her restraints. Trapped in the human body Kagome could do nothing but watch. A racing ball of fire surged, and raced towards Inuyasha "_Inuyasha look out!" _Kagome screamed. Inuyasha flipped backwards out of the path of the fire, landing on the dirt once more.

"_Know that when I'm through, I'm going to kill you Inuyasha!" _a smooth voice filled the area. Kagome shuddered in fear, it was not the beast which spoke, it was something far more frightening. She remembered that voice from her past, the voice yelling at her to be strong when she was being beaten to submission, the voice she strained to hear when she sat alone and still, trying to remember. It was his voice, and right now, she was afraid to hear it.

"_Sesshoumaru!" _Inuyasha hissed.

"_Why are you sullying yourself with that vile creature behind you? A human, you are more like father than I, disgusting creatures, humans, as are you, a half-breed" _Sesshoumaru taunted.

Kagome was horrified into silence, she remembered Sesshoumaru teasing Inuyasha, and having a short temper with him, when he was a pup, but to be cruel and vindictive towards him, what happened over the centuries? The chains pulled themselves around Izaioyi's neck lifting her pain stricken face for Inuyasha to witness.

"_What do you want Sesshoumaru, you never come to me"_

"_Why should I waste my time and effort on anything regarding you?" _he answered smoothly.

"_You always blamed me!" _Inuyasha snapped, a low hiss was heard across the way from Sesshoumaru.

"_I had every right to, you were to blame"_

Kagome had no idea what they were fighting over, what ever it was, she had a feeling that it was what drove a huge rift between them. Something Sesshoumaru blamed Inuyasha for, she would have to find out another time.

"_our grandsire's tomb, where is it?" _He asked, his face belying any form of emotion.

"_How should I know? Why ask me?" _Inuyasha whipped back, glaring at his elder brother.

"_Seeing but never seen, protected but never known by its protector, a half to protect the full.. those were the only clues father would say" _Sesshoumaru recited.

Kagome stood there listening carefully, going over it in her head '_hidden in plain sight, but out of sight. A hanyou to protect a youkai, what did InuTashio hide the fang for? To protect a hanyou, of a full demon?' _she mulled awaiting more information.

"_Besides even if I did know of its location, why would I tell you?" _Inuyasha shouted "_I'd never tell you anything!"_

"_very well then, you leave me no choice but to allow your mothers suffering to convince you otherwise"_ Sesshoumaru smiled, as the beast began to constrict the woman in its huge hand, Izaiyoi screamed as the pain racked her body, Inuyasha took another step forward, as did Kagome. She was fighting the miko spirit within her to change into her truer form and demand Sesshoumaru stop, Kikyo however was winning the internal battle, sending jolts of purification power surging throughout her veins to keep her in line.

"_You call yourself a Lord? My Mother's dead, she's been dead for years and we both know it! Like I'd fall for your stupid tricks. That is NOT my mother!" _Inuyasha yelled once more, feeling triumphant.

"_A trick you believe, what fang did father bestow me? The Tenseiga, and hat pray tell does the fang do? Restores the spirits of the deceased." _He replied, a cool evil smirk on his face as the woman screamed once more.

Kagome screamed in her mind, '_Sesshoumaru stop! Stop! Why are you doing this, release her!' _Inuyasha dashed ahead in his boiled anger, lashing out at the beast severing the hand that crushed Izaiyoi. She fell to the ground, in a heap of chains and silk. Kagome struggled to rush to her, placing her arms around her defensively.

"_Kagome, you and her get out of here!"_ Inuyasha ordered.

Sesshoumaru's gaze flickered to the human female, as the name she shared with the one he lost made him all the more angrier. '_She'll die for possessing the name. No human should dare be called such! it's a disgrace.' _he thought disposing of the beast. The body parts exploded raining down on the earth around them. A huge arm hurtled towards them, Kagome decided that she had to break the rules, she started to pull Izaiyoi into her arms, to lift her and make a dash for it. Inuyasha seeing the heavy body part racing towards them, rushed to defend. Izaiyoi opened her eyes, calling out for Inuyasha, an orb of blinding light surged from her hands, creating a lotus flower encased within. Kagome knew then, that this was not Izaiyoi, this was a demon soul.

---

Inuyasha lay on the gentle grass of home, the soft birds singing into the wind, caressing it as it caressed the lotus blooms in the great lake, it was early summer, the soft lilacs of early evening were setting all around, painting a picture of serenity. He opened his eyes and looked around, seeing only home, only the place where his dreams were truly happy. There his mother stood beside the shore of moonlight lake, covered in the silks she wore the last day he saw her alive. He stood slowly, forgetting about Kagome, he did not see her, and believed she could not enter his dream, approaching his departed mother.

Kagome slowly started to come around, the heavy feeling of deceit weighing her down. Her eyes opened to see Inuyasha and the impostor conversing not to far ahead. She tried to move, to stand to do anything but lay still and watch as the lies continued. She tried to speak, to yell at him, to look into the lake, where his mother's reflection held no substance. Willing her true blood to surface, she was surprised that she could move, that Kikyo did not battle against her. Her body shimmered, leavin behind her truer self, watching, listening. She forced herself to move, though it was a struggle, she managed it, only to sit. There were restraints upon her ankles and wrists, chains of lies and deceit, holding her down, another around her neck silencing her voice.

"_I left you alone, all alone in the world, can you ever forgive me Inuyasha?" _the woman spoke, trying to earn his trust.

'_don't fall for it Inuyasha, look into the lake, look at her reflection!' _Kagome tried to scream.

The woman looked up sensing Kagome's movement, forming a lotus bloom in her hands, she placed it into the lake. "_Look into the lake Inuyasha" _she spoke softly, Inuyasha did as he was asked, watching as a memory filled the expanse. The woman wrapped her arms around Inuyasha gently, like a mother comforting her child.

"_Get your filthy hands off him, Inuyasha!" _Kagome growled, the woman looked at her, yet Inuyasha was deaf to her pleas.

"_He cannot hear you, cannot see you. Though I am curious, only a powerful demon can see through my lies and deception. Who are you?" _the woman asked.

"_I am a youkai that every believes to be dead, therefore I see the dead as easily as though they were alive. You are a deceased youkai, the un-mother are you not? I remember you, you came to me as a pup, you tried to do the same thing to me, that you are doing to Inuyasha. Lulling him with his desire to be with his mother." _Kagome spoke with more conviction, earning herself more freedom with every truth. It was truth that was the un-mother's weakness.

"_I too remember you, the young Jigoku-inu pup. Yes that was many centuries ago, you have grown up. Though you too live in a world of lies and deceit, you have no power over me here" _The un-mother spoke, the chains tightened around Kagome holding her steadfast.

The un-mother held Inuyasha tightly to her body, placing her arms around him, then slowly dug her hands into his back, into his body looking for his soul. "_I'll never let go Inuyasha!" _she spoke gently, lulling him to sleep softly with her false promises. "_tell me my boy, where is your Hi-jiji's tomb?" _he questioned as she sunk her hands deeper into his soul. "_The gateway is the within the black pearl, in sight of the half, on the right…" _Inuyasha replied slowly, as his soul was being swallowed.

"_NO!, let him go! Inuyasha!" _Kagome screamed. The chains were pulled roughly, forcing her to the ground as Inuyasha fell to his knees, gripped onto by the un-mother, her hands delving deeper into his soul. Miyoga found it the opportunity to surface from his hiding spot under Kagome's collar. He looked at her, as though he'd seen a ghost, tracing her markings upon her face with his eyes.

"_Not possible, two ghosts…" _he mused aloud "_only one way to be positive" _he jumped down onto her face, and poked his bloodsucking fang into her skin, sucking slowly at first, then with more desire. He stopped suddenly looking completely aghast as to what he'd done, when he spotted her deep sapphire blue eyes staring at him with shock. "_Lady Kagome, you-you're alive!" _he shrilled with excitement.

"_Not now Miyoga, Inuyasha needs me, I have to break free from these chains!" _she stated, Miyoga looked at the un-mother noticing that she was a fake, that Inuyasha couldn't see beyond the lie. He jumped off Kagome bounding towards Inuyasha swiftly, he launched himself at the young pup and poked his bloodsucking fang into him. He sucked roughly, snapping Inuyasha from his daze.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, he was slightly woozy, light-headed, and disorientated. He glanced at his mother, noticing for the first time tat she was not his mother, she was a fraud, a fake a woman with no face. "_Who are you, you are not my mother!" _he yelled forcing himself away from her. The chains around Kagome slackened, the one around her throat releasing it's hold.

"_INUYASHA!" _she yelled. He looked at her, his eyes widening at the sight of the 'deceased Kagome' chained to the ground by the pallbearers of death. "_Inuyasha she is not your mother, she is an impostor! Do not tell her anything!" _the chains wretched against her, causing her to fall off balance. "_No, you're dead, you should be dead…you're not real…"_ he closed his eyes, screwing them tightly, as he shook his head.

Kagome took that opportunity to shimmer back into her human body, closing her eyes, feigning unconsciousness. Inuyasha opened his eyes, now to see Kagome, the human miko female unconscious on the ground, chained and bound by the pallbearers, he could hear her heart thump within her chest, knowing her to be real. He approached shaking her to consciousness, she was warm, alive. With brute strength he broke the chains, just as she was starting to come around. "_Inu…Inuyasha…where are we?" _she asked, playing the part that she knew he could deal with, he seemed to panic as he saw her, as herself, thus deciding he wasn't ready yet, to know the truth.

Within moments they were not alone "_Inuyasha….I know where it is now, the tomb of our grandsire" _his voice filled the area once more, instilling fear in Kagome, that had she remained in her truer form for a heartbeat longer, he would have seen her.

"_Sesshoumaru…how dare you, I thought, I believe her to be my mother! You cruel heartless bastard!"_

Sesshoumaru closed the distance between himself and Inuyasha, clamping one hand around his throat tightly, the other flowing his youki through it. Kagome was speechless as she watched Sesshoumaru pull something out of Inuyasha's right eye. A small black marble, a black pearl.

He dumped Inuyasha on the ground harshly, grabbing the staff of two heads, slamming it onto the surface, causing it to crackle and hiss violently, then spewing volumes of purple and black mist. The portal opened. Sesshoumaru and Jaken passed through it, Inuyasha grabbed onto Kagome's hand and pulled her inside after them.

---

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived too late, to find Sesshoumaru in the belly of their grandsire, staring at the Tetsuiaga before him. "_At last I have found it, the fang of destruction. I can finally have what I seek."_

"_Guess again Sesshoumaru!"_ Inuyasha retorted throwing a skull at Sesshoumaru. A golden eye stared at the offending skull as it hurtled towards him, in an instant his poison whip shattered it into fragments.

"_Really Inuyasha, that is truly pathetic" _he hissed, placing a hand upon the hilt of the blade.

"_What do you want that blade for, its for protection, to protect someone you hold dear" _Inuyasha reminded him.

"_You cannot protect the dead Sesshoumaru…you have no-one to protect, she's dead, and she's never coming back!" _he added.

It suddenly made sense to Kagome, Sesshoumaru held the Tenseiga, and coveting the Tetsuaiga, did he think to 'revive' her dead soul, then protect it from death. She wasn't dead, but she was believed to be so.

"_Sesshoumaru…"_ she whispered wanting to hold him tightly as she had, so very long ago. He was suffering, had been suffering all this time, because of her, she was a monster.

The blade spat at him, a deep flash of electricity licking at his flesh. He let go. "_The blade, why does it deny me?" _he whispered, though in the presence of a hanyou and a Taiyoukai locked within a human body, they both heard perfectly.

"_Father wasn't stupid Sesshoumaru, he knew that you would attempt to kill yourself with it, that's why he had it enchanted, so you could never touch it" _Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome's jaw dropped in shock "_wanted to kill yourself, how could, but, why?" _she muttered.

"_Why do you think?" _a small voice on her shoulder answered just as quietly, Miyoga.

"_Sesshoumaru sought death as the only release, he doesn't know does he?" _he added soon after, looking at Kagome, who shook her head in silence.

"_No, no-one does…I'm dead to them all" _she added quietly.

"_Perhaps we can turn this to our advantage" _Miyoga added, as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru squared themselves for a fight.

"_Then if you believe that is the truth of the matter, you take the blade" _Sesshoumaru stated backing away from the mount in which the blade was embedded, Jaken watching from the sidelines. Inuyasha stepped up to the mount, placed a hand around the hilt. Nothing, there were no sparks, no lightning, nothing. Inuyasha grinned believing himself to be the victor, and pulled.

Nothing.

He placed his other hand around the hilt and pulled.

Nothing.

He heaved, and pulled, and again nothing happened.

"_stupid piece of twisted crap!" _he hissed walking away from the blade.

"_as you can see Inuyasha, you too have no-one to protect, your pathetic mother is dead also!"_

"_that may be, but I didn't kill my mother!" _Inuyasha snapped.

"_I don't believe you"_

"_Well if you hadn't left when you did, maybe you could have saved her, maybe if you weren't spending so much time with father, you could have been there, but you weren't. Face it Sesshoumaru, you Killed Kaya-san" _Inuyasha tormented.

Sesshoumaru flew into a rage, attacking Inuyasha furiously, slashing, punching and kicking at him. Kagome looked to Miyoga "_What's your plan?" _she asked watching very carefully as they fought. "_do everything I tell you…this may work" _the old flea confessed. Kagome nodded and entered the fray.

She ran towards the blade as Sesshoumaru pinned Inuyasha to the bone littered ground, placed a hand upon the hilt and pulled the fang. It came out of the mount without effort. She held it up, with the practised handling of a sword wielder and addressed the battling brothers.

"_Hey, leave Inuyasha alone!" _she ordered with confidence in Miyoga plan.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha instantly stopped fighting and looked at the 'human' girl who held the great fang of destruction in disbelief.

"_You want to fight with someone, then fight with me!" _she challenged, eyeing Sesshoumaru.

"_No, don't look at her, look at me!" _Inuyasha ordered as Sesshoumaru released him.

Kagome stood fast, all her lessons fighting against Sesshoumaru years ago, flooding to the forefront of her mind. She was as great a sword wielder as Sesshoumaru was, she was also the only Taiyoukai known to have been able to disarm him in seven moves. He stood in front of her, his amber eyes, cold and menacing staring deep within her chocolate brown ones.

"_Who and what are you? A Taiyoukai such as myself could not draw it, a hanyou that is Inuyasha could not draw it"_ he asked her, without breaking eyes contact, trying to come to terms over the swords allowing her to withdraw it from its resting place.

"_You're right that its weird, that a human could pull it out and we couldn't., but that's all she is, she's not involved in this. Kagome just give him the sword!" _Inuyasha ordered.

"_No, I will not. Can't you see you're not supposed to take your life with this sword, its not to be used that way. That's why it rejected you, your not supposed to die!" _she pleaded.

Sesshoumaru lifted a hand, pouring all his poison into the action. Needles of poison sprayed out of his open palm, covering Kagome in a neon green light, she held the sword in front of her, trying to prtect herself with it, the area melted around her, liquefied to a goop around her ankles. A mist of green poisonous gases clouded around her. "_Oh c'mon, she's human Sesshoumaru, that's a little harsh" _Inuyasha yelled trying to close the distance.

"_Its more than a little harsh, Sesshoumaru how could you do this? Have you truly lost yourself?" _Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stilled instantly. The cloud of poisonous gas dissipated, leaving a shadowy figure standing in its wake. As it cleared they both stood dumbfounded, as a female with sapphire blue eyes, navy rich markings on her cheeks, wrists and upper eyelids stood where the human girl once was. The Tetsuiaga in her hands was glowing a faint bluish grey, pulsing, singing out to the twin Tenseiga.

"_Hello Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha" _she spoke, that same voice that they both knew only too well.

"_Ka---" _Inuyasha began only to stop as he hit that lump in his throat.

Sesshoumaru stood perfectly still, his eyes never straying from her face, the face of the one he'd only see in his nightmares, they would never again be called dreams.

"_To think that I tried to reason with you without it coming to this. What happened to you Sesshoumaru? This isn't who I remember you to be. I meant it Sesshoumaru, you are not to have this fang, for the soul purpose to end your life, you are supposed to live, to do great things." _

Kagome pulled her eyes from Sesshoumaru, looking at Inuyasha, who gulped in fear of what she would say to him._ "And you Inuyasha, why should you taunt him into a fight, that you cannot win? I believed you would have more sense than that. Guess I was wrong. I sense a great anger in you, your demon blood is fighting against its better judgement, it will end up with your death. Thus you, are to have this fang. This fang alone will ensure that your demonic blood remains calm, without this fang, you would lose yourself into demon rage, only three rages and your soul will be forever lost to it."_ she stopped, having heard everything Miyoga told her to pass on, as he hid deep within her hear whispering the important factors about Sesshoumaru wanting death, and Inuyasha needing the fang for his blood.

"_I have another message for you Sesshoumaru, one for you to decipher: Living in the present, but from a time long ago, Deceased but never dead, living but not alive, two souls merged as one, two destinies linked, two natural enemies now one being. Two halves to make a whole know the truth. I hope you figure it out someday" _Kagome added as she carefully allowed herself to shimmer back into the human body that was her prison, but at present her salvation. Luckily enough for her there was enough mist and fumes from Sesshoumaru's attack for her to 'disappear', effectively hiding herself under the liquefying mess that were once bones of the dead. Making it look as though the blade, was the one singing from the dead. She pushed herself though the mangled mess heaving herself out of the myriad of bones. Shaking her head, at a dumbfounded Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. She had successfully done the task, without being seen.

Kagome scowled "_You, you tried to kill me!" _she accused pointing a finger at Sesshoumaru.

"_Yet you survived" _he replied

"_Yeah…um how exactly?"_ she played along thinking it very bizarre that she didn't die at the hands of demon. She did feel rather woozy, without faking it, it being the effects of the poison, as a Jigoku-inu, poison was their greatest weakness.

Miyoga made his presence known at that point, jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder "_The Tetsuiaga is a sword of protection, it wouldn't allow any harm to befall her, whilst she held it" _he informed the Inu brothers.

"_here,"_ Kagome said handing the sword to Inuyasha "_something's compelling me to give it to you" _she added getting up slowly onto her hands and knees, the woozy feeling settling in further. '_Arg I feel sick'._

Inuyasha took the blade, holding it tightly. Sesshoumaru flooded the area with his youki. Skulls lifted from the ground, hovering in the vertical typhoon that whirled around him. With a flicker of his eyes, Skulls began to fly towards Inuyasha. They shattered as they hit him, with the sheer speed of the youki influencing and Inuyasha's standing perfectly still, keeping them away.

Kagome watched in awed silence from the skeletal covered ground. It appeared Sesshoumaru was pissed, she's seen that power first hand, and to see it again, only made her think of before, when she was actually afraid of him. Only this time, the power was stronger, as though there was something more, something feral.

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled a deep crimson, promising death and destruction as the onyx iris's screamed out, nestled within the folds. His face elongated, his features becoming more canine. Kagome's jaw dropped, this was the power that felt more feral, more stronger, he had become strong enough to merge with his inner beast. Sesshoumaru's body exploded in a flash of light, darting about the insides of the deceased youkai's stomach. Until a huge white inu stood in his place. Kagome had to crane her neck up to see him, as did Inuyasha, he was huge. Distinguishable by the crescent on his forehead and magenta stripes on his face. He was magnificent.

Sesshoumaru snarled and barked at Inuyasha.

_**Filthy half-breed I'll kill you, then I'll kill her for having her name!**_

Sesshoumaru lunged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped into the air, gripping the sword tightly, trying to wound him as he floated over his head. The sword connected, but did no damage. Sesshoumaru however continued in full launch, aiming directly for Kagome. Kagome watched in mild horror as his claws flexed out of his huge paws, aiming for her. She gasped, hand clutching around the green jewel around her neck, eyes clasped shut, in fear that this was how she was going to die. The jewel in which contained the crystallised teardrop, that belonged to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru suddenly jerked away, his huge paws crushing against the walls of the great corpse to the side of her. Bones showered around her from the sheer force. The great Inu stood, his glowering eyes watching, his right paw lifted up as if in pain. His long nose touched the indent of his paw, his ruby red tongue licking at some unknown source of pain.

Sesshoumaru attacked Inuyasha with more force, snarling at snapping at the hanyou.

_**You are a flea, I shall crush you Inuyasha, then I shall turn my administrations to that human female, I shall kill her, for simply having her name if nothing else!**_

Sesshoumaru began salivating at the thought of Killing Inuyasha, the saliva was poison, melting the various bones into liquid, the fumes rising into the cavern. "_Oh no!" _Kagome groaned, pulling herself up, heaving herself towards the bones that would effectively get her out of harms way.

"_Inuyasha!" _she called out, but Inuyasha was still busy trying to fight Sesshoumaru off. Kagome conserved herself and began to climb up the bones to a safer height away from the toxic fumes. Miyoga was sitting upon her shoulder. "_Move it Kagome, these fumes are toxic to demons as well as humans, and more especially to you, keep climbing!"_ Kagome listened to the age old flea climbing higher and higher to escape.

Sesshoumaru made a snap at Inuyasha, effectively grabbing him within his teeth. He smiled evilly as he clamped down a little harder, shaking him as though Inuyasha were a mere chew toy. Keeping him locked within his mouth, he launched himself up and out of the body of the great beast and out into the sunlight.

Kagome had climbed her way into the sunlight, Inuyasha had freed himself, and was staring directly at Sesshoumaru. The great Inu was shaking his head, scratching at one eye that was blinking furiously, watering slightly as though there was something in it.

_**You dare to force that blade into my eye! You filthy half breed, you fight without honour**_

"_You shoved the fang in his eye! Inuyasha how could you!" _Kagome hissed, the dog looked at her, as did Inuyasha.

"_Of course I did, he was chewing on me!" _Inuyasha replied angrily turning towards Sesshoumaru once again.

_**You understand me. How is it that a human can understand this beast, when he speaks in the ancient language of the Inu. Not even the half breed before can understand me.**_

"_I. Understand. Perfectly"_ Kagome mouthed each word carefully for the great dog to see. He howled before attacking Inuyasha once again.

They were backed into a corner, unable to run, for the sheer drop beneath them. Kagome instinctually clutched at the green jewel around her neck as she watched Sesshoumaru advance upon them, snarling evilly.

_**Tell me human, or should I say demon. Does the half breed know of your identity?**_

Kagome thought for a moment. To lie or tell the truth. The only problem was, that she was a honour bound Taiyoukai, and Sesshoumaru could sniff out a lie perfectly. So she decided to answer, she shook her head.

_**What are you? You are not a human. **_

Inuyasha having heard enough of Sesshoumaru's growling and snarling lunged again. The sword doing nothing but scratching him. Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha like a flea, and continued advancing upon Kagome.

_**you are not a demon**_

Inuyasha launched himself into the fight once more, and as before Sesshoumaru ignored him.

_**And most definitely not a half breed…what are you?…answer me!**_

Inuyasha put himself between Sesshoumaru and Kagome, holding the sword out as though he knew what he was doing, though it was evident he did not.

"_Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you!" _Inuyasha declared as Sesshoumaru continued to advance. Kagome gasped at his words, she was the protector, not the one to be protected. It seemed wrong and completely out of balance.

Sesshoumaru's huge crimson eyes widened as though he suddenly heard or thought something that was important. But had no time to dwell upon it, for Inuyasha had transformed the fang into a huge blade upon his declaration, and was at this moment rushing unto Sesshoumaru, yelling. Yet the great dog's eyes never left Kagome's face as he studied it, curiously, as though he could see what shouldn't be seen, known what he should've known all along.

Inuyasha attacked, the Tetsuiaga tearing into Sesshoumaru's flesh, as he did Kagome screamed, her face torn in anguish, her eyes never leaving Sesshoumaru's. the huge Inu howled in pain, drowning out Kagome's cries, as his left arm was severed.

Blood oozed from the wound, dripping to the ground hotly. His orb of golden light formed around his body, the drive to preserve overwhelming him, that it took over, fleeing from the area. Inuyasha stood proud, gloating "_Ha, that'll teach you, you bastard. Hey this sword ain't half bad, Hey Kagome did you see what I did!?" _

Kagome was speechless, unable to form a coherent word, the world around her tunnelled, her vision fading, her body convulsing in inaudible sobs. Then her bones turned to liquid as she dropped to her knees. The ground beneath her was soft and cool against her skin, she didn't know when she lay down, but could feel that same coolness on her face. Then her eyes closed, and she gave in to the darkness.

'_What have I done?'_

---

_**That's the end to another chapter.**_

_**This one was written in one day (today 05.03.09)**_

_**Sorry about the delay, I've been really busy….but thanks for the heads up from one reviewer who reminded me to knuckle down and get this written asap. (That's you ncbeachbabe) you reminded me, and thank you for that, else this still would be awaiting to be written up. You keep me in check!**_

_**Okay official reviews.**_

_**Wiccan Methuselah - **_Many thanks for that very kind review. I'm following the storyline as par the anime, as that is all I have seen, not had the chance to read the manga. But there will some differences to make it adapt to my story. Such as the graveyard, Officially Its their Father, but I've twisted it to their grandfather. There will only be smaller differences. And some chapters will be entirely my own, as some of the anime chapters I feel are unimportant, like the ones where they 'skip' to the future, I've said to other reviewers that's not going to happen in this fic. That time will be used for 'personal time'. Thank you once again.

_**FluffyandKagome - **_As always thank you, and I hope to keep you entertained.

_**ScarlettLove92 - **_This chapter was very much Sesshoumaru, as he's not in many of the chapters afterwards according to the anime. But I'm going to tweak, and make him more focal. Afterall we need some Sesshy right? Many Thanks :p

_**Lady of Dreams and Nightmares - **_As I said before I would love to be your beta, really I would. And I would always guess before I read…And you have never lost your touch in regards to this story, I'm just twisting it more and more, giving everyone a chance to find the lies that are written, and discover who is lying before the chapter 'lies' is posted. As always Thank you for your review!

_**JammyDodger217 - **_you asked in the last chapter does Sesshy lose his arm…Well I have to admit that I was going to decide no…But having written this today, my mood swayed me to chop it off. I'm evil, I'm sorry. I was thinking in regards to something that I'm going to play into the story later, and in effect yes his arm had to go.

_**Leonzite - **_Kagome says she doesn't mind sharing with s both, so that's awesome. Hands over the deeds to a piece of Sesshoumaru, then runs away as Rumiko chases after me yelling, he's mine!! Lol. Thanks for the review, that was incredibly sweet of you to say, hope I live up to your expectations.

_**Just-let-me-go - **_I've said it once, and I'm gonna say it again I LOVE your reviews, they make me smile and laugh! Please continue in that fashion! And you can add as many 'of-alls' as you like, it only makes my smile wider and more idiotic! This one was a longer chapter than the others so far. I will apologise for the delay, but this was written solely today so yay! Woop woop. Can you see whats gunna happen?

_**Ncbeachbabe2004 - **_Of course I'll always accredit the reviewer their piece of the story, without reviews the story wouldn't exist therefore I believe it only fair to let someone know their review is highly valued (call me a dozy girl, if you like, lol) and this chapter was especially about Sesshoumaru. I watched three or four episodes and compiled it into one chapter, wrote and posted it all in one day!

_**Serrinaus - **_Thank you for taking the time to read my story, hope to keep you entertained.

This is to my regular reviewers: Those of you, who review each and every time, give me the some of the best reviews, being brutally honest and that's what I like, so I ask you all this, because I know you'll be honest with me;…I just hope this chapter is all up to standard as I usually stretch out the chapters over a two week period. Today I thought I'd try it out in one day, so I hope its okay. If its not, do let me know and I'll look at puling it back and checking it over and a re-do, followed by a re-post, 

Thanks, 

Tracey x

(aka Gothic Jigoku Shoujo)


	23. Miko Intervention

**Chapter 22**

**Last of the Wilds**

**Miko intervention**

Inuyasha, Kagome and Miyoga had returned from the valley of the dead, and the tomb of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's grandsire. Time must've moved infinitely different in the realm of the dead, they had spend the best part of a whole day there, yet it seemed as though they had only just 'disappeared' only a heartbeat ago. It had taken better part of an hour to bring Kagome round again, to something relatively coherent, enough to get her to move, only then did Inuyasha think to leave the valley of the dead. Inuyasha was constantly gloating over how he was holding the greatest blade in the history of his ancestors, and that Sesshoumaru, hadn't a hope in hell of possessing it. Miyoga only kept on giving the boy the encouragement he wanted, seeing as Kagome wouldn't give it to him.

"_I mean, me…I am the undisputed keeper of the Tetsuaiga" _Inuyasha continued to gloat.

"_Aye Milord, you were destined to wield the great fang" _Miyoga appraised.

"_Did you see Sesshoumaru's face, when it was given to me? He was royally pissed" _with that statement Inuyasha began to chuckle.

"_And when I sliced off his arm; it was like slicing through bean curd" _he continued laughing with reverence.

Kagome hung her head in shame and torture, she felt positively awful. She had not spoken a word, the guilt was unbearable that she could not trust her own voice. It was her fault that he was looking at her, her fault that she broke his concentration, her fault he lost his arm. She shuddered at the thought, scrunching her eyes in effort to hide the images in the forefront of her mind. But it was useless. She could see it repeating itself over and over.

His eyes were staring at her intently, those huge ruby-red portals to his ripped and beaten soul. Those deep irises of jet black onyx locked onto her own, as though nothing but the two of them existed in time. All those around them ceased to exist, their sounds muted, their image distorted to the background. His heart beat as gently as her own, thudding in unison. Eyelashes caressed the cheeks and fur of those trapped in bewilderment. A light of comprehension and understanding alit him for a brief moment, the exact moment when sound was deafening, when the images of those with them were burning, the moment that his eyes were torn from hers in an instant, as the pain from the tearing of his flesh snapped him from his gaze, a painful howl from his lips, a scream of terror from hers.

Kagome dropped to knees, her hands cupping her face. Warm moisture trickled over her shaking fingers, dribbling down her chin, before falling to the ground. Inuyasha heard her drop, huffed, then slid his new katana into the sheath, before approaching her.

"_What's your problem now?" _Inuyasha yelled at the crying female.

"_Its all my fault…" _she spoke gently in a light whisper, unable to speak the words more vehemently, save the gut-wrenching agony begin anew. She was struggling as it was.

"_Who cares, the bastard deserved it!" _Inuyasha laughed lightly.

"_and you call yourself a miko, your gunna get yourself killed with that attitude." _he continued.

"_Master Inuyasha's right you know…you need not dwell on these matters" _Miyoga added, not thinking, before suddenly cursing his life, for his stupidity.

Kagome stood on shaky legs, and walked off in the other direction, away from Inuyasha.

"_Oi, where'd you think you're going? Keade's hut is this way…" _Inuyasha barked

"_I just need some time to myself Inuyasha, please. I just need to clear my head" _Kagome whispered, as never once turning back, but continued to walk on, head hung low.

"_Fine, but don't go off to far on your own." _Inuyasha ordered as he too turned back to his original destination. He inhaled deeply, before licking his lips.

"_I remember that stew!" _he smiled before breaking off into a dash towards Keade's hut.

Kagome wandered the forest deep in thought. Constantly the image of Sesshoumaru's torn soul through his eyes haunted her, the snarl of pain as his flesh ripped, she shuddered again at the thought. She could feel her legs quiver in remorse, setting her sights upon a huge fallen trunk, blanketed in deep green moss, she approached it swiftly, be fore sitting upon it. A whispery light touch flared upon the skin of her forearm, as though a hand had been placed there.

"_what do you want?" _Kagome asked as she sat perfectly still, her head clutched within her hands.

'_Inuyasha is right you know…you are supposed to be a miko, and yet you grieve over the pains inflicted upon a youkai'. _a voice replied in a mocking tone.

"_I am no miko! You would do well to remember that!" _Kagome hissed

_I' know all to well, however with me in your body, you have no choice in the matter'._

"_Then I will find some way to get you out Kikyo!" _Kagome snapped angrily.

Kikyo laughed at her ideals '_You can all but try, I am not anywhere'._

"_Go away Kikyo!" _Kagome hissed once more, flaring her youki around herself, more importantly her soul. She was met by the trilling scream of Kikyo, being forced into the background.

She sat there, as the day passed slowly, the air growing cooler around her. There was a slight breeze coming in from the north-west, light and refreshing. It soothed her, calmed her mind. Kikyo took advantage of that moment of peace, she flew out of Kagome's darkest corner of her mind, her ghostly tendrils reaching up, clutching onto her soul, to the grief and the remorse. She gripped tightly with her fingers_, _clamping her non-corporeal hands upon it. Then proceeded to pull. Kagome's eyes shot open at the assault, she clutched at her chest, her own hand seeking her heart as she felt Kikyo pull upon the pain. There was no breath, only pain, deep, resounding pain. She wanted to scream, but the intensity of the action was too overbearing. All she could do was clutch at the wood with one hand, the other clutching tightly upon the fabric of her travelling kimono.

'_I will not have you dwelling on this matter, it shall be forgotten, locked away inside the soul, your soul that I control in the green jewel around your neck. Pray that it never gets shattered, for all your pain lies in there. All the wounds you came to us with, the ones you received from the wolves, as well as the pains in which my own Hi-jiji inflicted, the ones I inflicted. For now you must focus on what I tell you, never forget I am in control of your life, you belong to me'. _Kikyo's voice echoed in Kagome's ears, a reminder of who was the master. Although Kikyo had no body of her own, she still controlled Kagome, her Shirei, however from the inside.

The pain eased, as did the crushing sensation. Kagome allowed herself to inhale, to breathe once again. The thought was barely there, though she could still see it, it did not harm her heart in the same manner as it had but a few seconds ago. She inhaled the scents around her, the scents of the trees; rich, earthy, covered in a blanket of green moss. The dewy grass beneath her feet, was fresh and light, even the cool waning sun had a scent to it, light and inviting. She wasn't aware of when it had happened, only that it had. She was acutely aware of everything around her, and her throat burned for the taste of blood.

'_You may be in charge of the body, I am in charge of your soul. You will not break free of my hold on you again. I don't know how you did it when you confronted Sesshoumaru. I will put it to being in a demon graveyard, but if you try a stunt like that again, I shall show you no mercy with my power, is that understood?' _Kikyo reprimanded.

"_Yes" _Kagome answered lowly, her brown eyes cutting across the woodland, as the burn of thirst ached all the more. She could almost taste the coppery blood of the forest deer in the clearing about a mile away, the taste of the sunlight upon its fur, making its blood sing for her, promising satisfaction. Kikyo could feel Kagome's sway to the prey in the nearby field.

'_Just this once, I shall have to remember that your needs, must be seen to once a month, how long has it been since you last quenched the thirst for blood?' _Kikyo asked trying to remember.

"_depends on how you look at it, fifty years and three-weeks if you include my forced slumber…almost four weeks if you do not…either way, all I can think about is the blood, it pounds in my ears, swims through my veins, calls to me like a siren…and I happily wish to obey" _Kagome admitted licking her lips absently.

'_go then, indulge. Though I may not be in command of you in your truer form, you will obey me if I decide to change you back.' _Kikyo began.

'_Shirei' _the unbinding word released Kagome, from her shackles, allowing her to be free and true. Kagome's dark hair lengthened to her calves, the glossy sheen highlighted by the dimming light and overcastting shadows. Her skin was flawless, light and creamy, almost luminous akin to silk. Her markings upon her cheeks were like deep shadows cast from the moon, that had not yet risen. Her eyes deep sapphires that were almost black with desire and unfulfilled need, the need for blood. She smiled, slowly revealing a pair of very white, very sharp, very real fangs. She crouched low before darting off into the forest hunting her first true meal in what seemed like an eternity.

**Enter Shippo**

Kagome and Inuyasha had been travelling, from old Keade's under the pretences that two Shikon jewel fragments were influencing some demons just beyond the village of Edo. Inuyasha expressed that they needed leave immediately, to retrieve them. That was at sunrise, it was fast approaching noon of the fourth day, and there was still no sign of anything remotely Shikon. There were trees, trees and would you believe it more trees. Inuyasha was getting agitated at the lack of anything, constantly griping at Kagome whether or not she was actually able to see the Shikon fragments or not.

Inuyasha sucked in a breath, cueing his moment to ask her yet again, whether or not she sensed a Shikon fragment "_what about now?" _he gruffed, arms crossed over his chest. Kagome sighed heavily.

'_Kikyo please tell me, are there any jewel fragments nearby, Inuyasha is really starting to get on my last nerve!' _Kagome asked the miko soul within her, the actual Shikon miko guardian.

'_I can sense two shards, but they are a long distance away. Just tell him no, until I can be sure' _Kikyo remarked yet again.

"_No Inuyasha, not yet" _Kagome voiced dejectedly. Inuyasha humpfed and continued walking ahead, his ears twisting in all directions looking everywhere. Miyoga sat on Kagome's shoulder, looking at her every once in a while.

"_Lady Kagome, perhaps I could ask you, are you able to sense the jewel shards?" _the old flea asked rather quietly. Kagome simply shook her head in a 'no' then proceeded to follow Inuyasha. "_Then how prey tell are you sure we're going in the right direction?" _he bugged for more information. Kagome sighed loudly, she knew these questions were going to arise, but she couldn't reveal anything with Inuyasha so close by. Luckily she didn't have to.

The cloudless sky above, turned murky overhead, a bright blue flame appeared from no-where, creating a ghost. Miyoga naturally fled, hiding under the collar of Kagome's dress, to which she shook her head in disbelief. She cast her eyes towards the phantom and waited.

"_You there, you posses a piece of the Sacred Jewel, give it to me! Hand over the Jewel and I might spare your life" _It said. Kagome listened carefully, watching, then suddenly she laughed. Inuyasha looked at her like she was totally loopy.

"_This is no joke, hand it over!" _the voice said again, until it popped into a round ball, with two bulbous eyes. Kagome continued laughing, Inuyasha stood dumb.

"_Kitsune, that is so cute!" _Kagome giggled holding her stomach and doubling over in a few fits "_say it again, your so funny!" _she continued to laugh. Inuyasha however wasn't amused, he just had his head engulfed by the huge bulbous balloon thing, causing Kagome to erupt in another bout of giggles. Never one to be laughed at Inuyasha did what he did best, he struck out at the huge thing, sending it reeling across the field. The balloon burst revealing a small kitsune sitting upon the cold hard ground, rubbing his stinging cheek.

"_Hey, Inuyasha that wasn't very nice!" _Kagome rushed toward the small fox. As she approached she looked at him. He was approximately four-hundred, making him look around nine or ten in human maturation. He was in a little waistcoat and hakama, his hair pulled into a ponytail, he was absolutely adorable. But his green eyes were mesmerising, as though she'd seen them before. Without thinking Kagome said the one name that popped into her mind, as she looked at the kitsune

"_Shippo-chan_?"

The young fox silenced swiftly, looking at the human female that spoke, he looked into her eyes, her brown eyes that seemed to radiate concern for his well-being, but also reminiscence as though she knew him. But that was a craziest thing. How could someone know you, without you knowing them? Shippo stood as she crouched down to his level. "_Are you okay?" _she asked looking over his bright red slap mark on his cheek. Alas the fox said nothing, just stared deep into her eyes, looking for something himself.

Inuyasha however, never being one who was too sensitive, picked up the fox kit by the tail, and held him in the air as he got a closer look. He sniffed the young kit carefully. "_Just a fox Kit, no real concern to us" _he added.

The young fox was angry, how dare the half demon treat him so. Pursing his lips, and narrowing his eyes as best he could he demanded clearly and concisely "_release me now half demon, else you shall regret your misdeeds" _Inuyasha opened his hand allowing the fox to fall to the ground, face first. Kagome scowled at Inuyasha "_What he said let go"._

The little fox scurried around them creating small versions of himself, each one with a face of mischief. Kagome laughed at the sight, this was a kitsune's most powerful decoy, and they were standing in the middle of it. Unluckily for the fox, Kagome saw the real one, and stood watching him intently. Inuyasha however was unable to suss out the real fox from the decoys. He swiped with his claws, almost blindly, as he caught a fake, the decoy shimmered into nothing, leaving behind a leaf.

"_Dammit all, where is he?" _Inuyasha cursed.

Kagome left him to 'play' and approached the small fox kit who was sitting upon a smaller rock, still rubbing his cheek. She sat next to him as he watched the hanyou's futile attempts to find the real kitsune. "_Does it still hurt?" _Kagome asked tenderly. The fox kit looked up into her face, seeing her sweet smile, he looked into that smile and melted, there was only one who could do that.

"_What do you want human?" _the kitsune asked quietly.

"_just looking out for you" _Kagome replied, the smile never leaving.

"_well don't, I can look after myself" _he pouted as Inuyasha was almost through all the decoys.

"_you don't have to brave, if it hurts, let me take a look at it" _Kagome asked once more.

Shippo spotted the small pocket of velvet hanging on a string around the woman's neck, deciding to allow her to touch him, would bring him closer to his goal. To the sacred jewel shard fragment he wanted so badly.

"_Okay you can look at it if you want to" _he said eyeing the velvet pouch.

Kagome never missing a beat, noticing his averted gaze, to the pouch around her neck. Leant down to him, placing her cool hand upon his cheek_. _A Taiyoukai's blood ran colder than a humans', and colder than a regular youkai. It was a factor of having a monstrous beast deep within their soul. The fox kit jumped at the contact, not expecting the skin to be so cold. He immediately stopped going for the pouch and sat there eyes closed, revelling in the cool touch of the female that held him so gently.

"_Why are you so interested in attaining the jewel?" _Kagome asked, Inuyasha finally joined her and the 'real' culprit having disposed of the fakes.

"_I need it to avenge my father" _the young kit mentioned, opening his teary green eyes.

"_avenge…your father was killed?" _Kagome asked solemnly.

"_yeah, he and my mother were murdered by the thunder brothers. I heard that the sacred jewel was back, and I wanted it to avenge them. Even a small piece like the one around your neck would be enough" _he stated.

"_you should have said, I'll help you." _Kagome replied thinking about this small kitsune that was so like the little Kit she once knew. "_Do you have a name?" _she asked quietly.

Shippo's eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"_What?" _Kagome asked, as she watched the young fox "_you already said my name…Its Shippo, remember" _he answered quietly, again he looked deep into her eyes. Kagome turned her gaze to Inuyasha, and smiled at him.

"_Lets help him Inuyasha, he's all alone. I can't leave him here" _she said quietly, as if in some odd way acknowledging him as the alpha of their small group.

"_Keh, only if the runt can keep up" _Inuyasha turned and resumed his walk.

Shippo climbed up Kagome's arm, settling on her shoulder. His small hands ran through her hair, his petite fingertips trailing against the nape of her neck as he held onto her, gently but securely. Kagome smiled, and stood slowly, walking behind Inuyasha.

"_so what happened?" _Kagome asked above a whisper.

"_It all started two hundred and seventy five years ago, when my father was vassal to Lord Zanziheva. There was an internal war in the lands of the south. It was horrible, brother pitted against brother, cousin killing cousin, all because the Lord of the South-west did not give up his station as a ruling Taiyoukai, to his younger twin Kiros._

"_The battle called on many alliances, friends battled along side one another, but the Lord of the South-East, Kiros was a deceitful youkai, he called upon the rabid wolves of the Eastern kingdom, wolves who were so uncivilised they were a threat to those who lived peacefully within Lord Zanziheva's kingdom._

"_Then he called upon bandits and mercenaries that lived within his own boundaries, offering them chunks of the land they fought upon if the battle was won. But the most awful of mercenaries Lord Kiros called upon were the Thunder-youkai. _

"_The battle raged on for years, without reprieve. There were losses on both sides, but it was called a stalemate. Thus things calmed down. The Thunder-youkai held a grudge against all those who battled against them, and stole away their families and friends._

"_Not too long ago, they made themselves present in a battle of humans who were encroaching on Ki-mori, our home. They came in a cloud so deep black, that it was lifeless. Soulless and deathly. It was a scary cloud that screamed terror and death to all those who were shrouded under the shadow of the immense force._

"_Lightning spewed from the cloud enveloping the humans who were to dumbstruck to flee for their lives. They were all killed rather swiftly. Father and Mother ran from the den, to lead them away from me and my sister. They didn't come back" _Shippo told his tale of heartache, as a single tear slipped from his glassy emerald eye. Miyoga quaked at Shippo's account of his father's demise.

"_Hey Miyoga, long time no see, so you really are Inuyasha, Lord Tashio's youngest son. Where have you been for the last fifty odd years, we really could have used your help against the bandits in the South" _Shippo piped up, having suddenly realised he attacked Inu Tashio's youngest son for the jewel shards.

"_I've been kinda busy" _Inuyasha added, having acknowledged the young kitsune.

"_And who exactly are you?" _Shippo asked the human miko, to whom he was perched upon her shoulder.

Kagome remained silent. She was about to answer, however, something was pulling at her senses.

The air around them felt oddly electric, not the electricity of desire, but that of encroaching danger. Her doe brown eyes darted about the forest they were in, reflexively she dropped into a defensive crouch, her eyes never ceasing in their sweeping motions. Her breathing grew shallower, so she could hear with more clarity. The heart beside her ear thumped loudly, normally. Inuyasha's thumped a little quicker, having human blood flowing through his veins. A slow hiss escaped her lips as she could feel the danger creeping closer. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, blood rushed through her veins as it would whenever the flight or fight sensation kicked in. Within her green jewel around her neck, Kaya, her demonic soul hissed and beat the glass cage with her fists. Pummelling for freedom, to protect what was hers to protect, however Kikyo's charms and sutra's kept her locked deep inside.

Shippo, was next to feel the approaching aura of the Thunder-youkai, he instinctively nuzzled his face deeper into the human's neck, hiding himself under her hair. Despite his fear, he couldn't help but be intrigued by the unusual jewel around her neck, the jewel in which hissed and snarled with vivid anger, in swirls of black against the bright green. He'd heard her inhuman hiss as she had sensed the approaching danger long before he did, and he was a full youkai. She was breathing slower, which the young demon couldn't fathom, human's were supposed to be afraid of youkai, not acting as though, the youkai who would approach should be afraid of them! Her skin seemed to grow colder, as though the blood under her skin was rushing out of her body, fleeing when her mind would not order her feet to do the rational thing. Shippo inhaled deeply, this human woman smelled faintly of a youkai in flight or flight mode, one who was standing their ground preparing mentally for the fight.

Inuyasha suddenly jerked his head towards the sky, to which the sun overhead was losing the fight against an ominous cloud of death. His ears swivelled atop his head as he studied and contemplated the fight, that was likely to come at any given moment. Pulling the sword from the sheath, Inuyasha smiled mockingly as the sword hissed against the wind as it was drawn. He studied as the thunder rolled in, and two rather large burly youkai emerged.

Kikyo awoke from her stasis of deep meditation. The false promises of two jewel shards called against her soul, promising the life of luxury, power and glory to those who were blind enough to be swayed. Flaring her aura within her vessel, she reached out to brush her miko power against the jewel shards to be sure. The resulting hiss of purification was the answer. '_Kagome, two jewel shards approach, one in each of the youkai' _she warned, before receeding back into her state, in which to channel her power through the youkai that was her eyes, ears, and borrowed body.

---

Thunder roared above the heads of those who dared to look above. The thick ominous clouds parted, allowing two demons to desecnd as though they were gods. They approached the unusual trio upon the earth below them, mere ants at their altitude, but they were beneath them regardless. "_My, what do we have here?" _The human looking one spoke as he approached further.

"_It appears we have found the jewel shards we seek brother" _the other spoke.

"_Mon-tan, it seems as though we are blessed, here stands the kitsune that escaped our wrath some years back" _The human spoke again, his piercing red eyes glaring through the darkness.

Shippo pushed his little body further into Kagome, shaking in fear of the demons who had intruded upon them, Kagome released a hiss of anger as she felt the fear fill her senses from the small kit upon her shoulders, a kitsune who she knew so very long ago to be brave and selfless. It made her blood boil in rage, her demonic self howling for release. She could feel Kikyo's restraints slipping all around her_, _instead of allowing the change to take place, she closed her eyes, calming her inner-spirit into a state of order. Fingernails dug into palms as she fought against herself, and against Kikyo's flare of holy power. She took a deep cleansing breath, before opening her deep doe brown eyes, staring at the object of her rage.

"_Indeed He-tan, and it also appears we have come across a filthy half-blood and his human whore" _Mon-tan spoke, laughing his terrible laugh that sounded like he was stuck in hiccups, whilst a carriage driver was running over his chest. This time it was Inuyasha that growled much louder than Kagome, and less dignified.

"_You got something against half-demons?" _he snapped, flexing his sword wrist, the Tetsuaiga humming, as it felt the static within the atmosphere, and the charged anger in its masters blood.

"_just hand over the jewel shards and we'll be merciful". _The ugly one, Mon-tan answered. His languine eyes settled upon the kitsune, who's emerald eyes never strayed from his bulbous stomach. "_Ah yes, you have taken a shining to my fur coat little fox…recognise it?" _

"_Segev…" _Kagome whispered as she looked on in horror, there around the vile monsters belly, Shippo's father, that is his full form skin; was wrapped. Kagome felt sick, a hand flying up to her face, her eyes closing in grief and disgust. Shippo quaked, his little body shaking with inaudible sobs, his eyes transfixed on his fathers pelt.

"_you monster, how could you…a Kitsune. They're harmless, full of fun and fire, and yet you skin Shippo's father, and drape him over your belly like some trophy! You're twisted!" _Kagome hissed, losing the battle to remain in control of her beast, that merely wants t rip and shred the creature before her.

He-tan descended to hover lightly over the ground. "_Hmmm, you're that low-life half-blood that shacked up with a priestess are you not?" _he taunted.

Inuyasha growled, swiping his sword at the other brother "_Don't you dare talk about Kikyo like that!" _He bellowed swiping in blind fury, He-tan grinned evilly pulling Inuyasha away from the human and the kit, leaving them to Mon-tan.

---

Mon-tan smiled, lightning began to form within his huge mouth, sparks of electricity spewing from the corners. Shippo snapped out of his sobs "_Oh no! Run, that's the attack that killed my dad" _he jumped from Kagome's shoulder, darting to the underbrush. "_Move it, or he'll kill you" _he called back to the human woman who seemed intent on remaining stationary. "_Do you have a death wish?"._

Inuyasha was gone from the area, preoccupied with the other brother, who was striking with low-blows and taunts to get him to leave. Shippo didn't know what to do, he was only a kit, but the idea of a lone human woman standing up for herself seemed wrong. That is, until he noticed there was something very odd about her. She stood without fear of the remaining Thunder brother, dropped in a slight crouch, hands seemingly poised for a strike, eyeing him with profound hate, as though she was waiting for him to attack, as though she would find some way of turning it against him.

The more he looked at her, the more she seemed to radiate demon. There was nothing really human about her, only her 'visage' but then there were demons who didn't appear to be demons at all, some looked so human, no-one would ever have known. Around her neck a green marble like jewel swirled, it was as though a storm were raging within, a fierce battle of supremacy, one that was being fought on the inside, dying to be released. And then something odd, a faint pink holy aura surrounding her body, light and feathery, almost akin to a lovers touch. Her right hand flexed a steady stream of holy power filling it, until an archers bow made of pure holy power filled it. In her right hand, in the same fashion, an arrow. Mon-tan spewed his attack upon the odd woman. She stood her ground, a smirk upon her face. Shippo leapt up to help, but stopped when he felt the aura of a Taiyoukai wash the area. A shield of pure, unhindered youki stood before the woman, protecting her from harm, her Reiki weapons notched for attack. She was an enigma.

"_You killed Segev and Jelena, for that I will kill you" _She hissed, words that were feral enough to be coming from a demon, let alone a miko. Shippo was confused, not a few feet from him, stood a woman; who was every bit a demon, but radiated the power of a miko. Yet it was impossible for both to co-exist in one entity. And the other confusing factor, she knew his parents - by name, yet he had not told her.

Who was this woman?

---

Inuyasha and He-tan's battle had spilled into the fray between Mon-tan and Kagome. Inuyasha was holding off an attack against He-tan's lightning bolt. Earth launched into the air, ricocheting off bodies. He-tan threw more of his body weight and full youkai strength into the attack on Tetsuiaga.

"_No-one can withstand my powerful attack for very long" _He-tan admitted. Inuyasha pushed his other hand against the blade in effort to reduce the blow, but was struggling. Lightning launched all around them, locking them in a dance of deadly proportions, one slip of the foot would trap them in endless streams of lightning.

---

Shippo watched from his place in the underbrush, on one side there was Inuyasha, son of InuTashio, fighting against the elder of the Thunder brothers, with an enchanted demon fang, and on the other, was a woman, who appeared to be a miko, yet also a demon fighting the other thunder brother. Pulling his spinning top from his pocket, he decided that his battle would not be fought by others, and rushed to Kagome's side.

Surprisingly enough, though she was channelling holy miko power, he didn't feel the purification power, it was as though he was enveloped in the same demonic shield that protected her, from Mon-tan's attack. Putting his spinning top into the pin, he launched it at Mon-tan.

"_Fox magic!" _he cried as he thrust al his kitsune power into it, creating the illusion. The huge spinning top landed centre of his huge forehead, and spun with a wild force, drumming Mon-tan's head into the ground. Shippo glanced at Kagome, who was grinning "_I remember that one" _she said softly, under whispers that no-one would hear.

"_Shippo, I have an idea, one that I know you can do" _Kagome began as the illusion began to wear off. She whispered her plan to the young fox, who nodded and smiled in anticipation. He climbed down from her shoulder, and waited for the dust to settle.

Mon-tan stood, his last remaining strand of hair falling from his head, as it was blasted away by the spinning top, sending him into a frenzy of rage. He cut his eyes through the dust, to see the onna, laying upon the hard ground_, _bow near hand and arrow discarded like a twig from a tree. "_wench, I shall boil you alive to use you as a hair tonic, and use that kitsune brat as a new addition to my pelt"_ he bellowed. He approached her, grabbing a fistful of her raven black hair, yanking her upwards.

Her eyes snapped open swiftly, and she grinned. "_You slimy thick-headed mud-skipper" _her hair wrapped itself around Mon-tans wrists of its own accord, puling tightly against his slimy skin, cutting the blood supply. "_Funny, my hair has it's own agenda today" _she said, grinning all the while.

"_release me you cursed wench, release me!" _the younger of the thunder brothers bellowed as he struggled to get free.

"_Now, Kagome"_ the onna ordered, as her hair turned kitsune golden-brown, her brown eyes burning green emeralds in the light.

Kagome stepped out from the tree-line, In actions that were pure instinct she drew her archers arm in an upwards sweeping motion, as she reformed the bow. Shippo smiled, knowing that she would never hurt him in the processes, but ready to release Mon-tan in an instant to run for cover. she pulled back and fired. Though she still stood in the body of a human, Kagome could feel her youki as well as the miko power, that was sealed inside her body, coursing just under her skin, alighting a fire so fierce she swore she'd burn herself alive. The youki shield around her skin, protected her from the crisp-sharp sensations, leaving only the prickling sensations. Kagome flickered her right arm away from her body, allowing her energies to flow to her finger tips and beyond forming a single shaft of pure and tainted light, light that glowed a soft holy pink, but rimmed with the dark black and red aura of a demon. In a motion that was almost normal to any archer, she had notched and drawn the arrow into the bow in mere seconds, both aimed directly at Mon-tan, the fierce energies sang to one another, both wanting the same goal; To protect and destroy the evil demon that threatened Shippo, that had killed the innocent Kitsune, Segev and Jelena. This time was different to when Kagome had faced Yura, then she and Kikyo were working alongside each other, two souls, with one common goal, to protect. This time, this was all Kagome's power, Kikyo had no influence whatsoever.

Kagome was always a quick study, knowing how and when to form power in the right places, at the right times. She learnt how to harness the youki-reiki power that was inside herself, to use as one power, as well as alternating between the two simultaneously. It would likely leave her drained for a day or two. But when her ehart was set on something, nothing would ever stop her from achieving her goals. Kagome released the arrow, it flew swift and true, straight into the chest of Mon-tan. The mud-skipper youkai yelled out as the slow hiss of purification power slowly ate at his insides.

---

Inuyasha and He-tan were clashing, neither relenting. He-tan chanced a glance towards his younger brother as he heard his yells of pain. He noticed for the first time that that onna was a miko, that she had shot his younger borther with a purification arrow. He threw more force into his atack on Inuyasha, knocking the sword out of his hands. It fell blade side down into the rock, as Inuyasha lost his footing. He-tan placed the tip of his blade against Inuyasha's throat, a scowl etched across his forehead.

"_You obviously have a taste for miko! You're disgusting" _he hissed, racing over to Mon-tan who was writhing on the earth as he could feel his life ebbing away slowly and very painfully.

Inuyasha had a flesh wound to his left shoulder, where He-tan's thunder pike had bit into his flesh. Thick blood oozed from the wound, staining his haori. Inuyasha allowed his golden eyes to sweep over to Kagome and Shippo. Kagome was loosing her footing, having used her reiki attack, last time he'd seen her use it, was against Yura, and that knocked her into a daze for a couple of days. She needed some relief. Shippo, was launching himself at Mon-tan, wrapping his small fingers around his fathers pelt, attempting to yank it away. Snaking his right fingers into his wound, Inuyasha grabbed a fistful of his own blood, attacking He-tan with the blades it created. As his blades of blood crashed against He-tan's thunder pike, Inuaysha darted across the space to his Tetsuiaga, grabbed it, then launched it at Mon-tan.

It sliced into his belly like butter, silencing his cries as his life began to slip away all the more. He-tan ripped himself away from Inuyahsa in a heartbeat, racing his way towards his fallen younger brother. Kagome grabbed the Tetsuiaga, Scooped Shippo into her arms, who had finally managed to heave his fathers pelt off the dirty mud-skipper. They ran from the thunder brothers, as fast as they could. The ground shook with He-tan's anger, causing Kagome to trip. She fell onto the cold ground, and looked over her shoulder at the grieving brothers, with eyes wide. They were exchanging final farewells, conversations they never thought they would hold, it made her regret her actions, to witness the two bonding the way they were. But they were wrong in killing others, merely for the fact they sided against them in a war that was solely to do with Kiros and her father. A war that she held vital information to, but could never voice, for she was dead to all, a ghost of the past, never to be seen.

Then with a motion that shocked even a blood Inu into silence, He-tan sank his teeth into Mon-tan's forehead ingesting the jewels shards that were embedded within. He-tan was now super charged with two sacred jewel shards, as well as his deep regret, sorrow and anger towards those who slew his younger brother. Now he was a force only a mature Daiyoukai could possibly take on, though Kagome was a Daiyoukai, she was merely but a pup in standards. She had to admit, even if only to herself, she was slightly afraid.

"_That is disgusting! You're no better than those fabled Jigoku-Inu" _Inuyasha snapped, earning himself a sudden glare from Kagome, which he missed completely.

"_Do not take his words to heart milady" _a new voice spoke up from her shoulder.

"_Miyoga where in the seven hells have you been hiding?" _she asked in hushed whispers.

"_I…er…"_

"_You ran away as usual, nothing changes over the years with you then" _She responded, hanging her head sullenly.

"_you make me sound like a coward" _Miyoga grimaced. Kagome's eyes shot up into her hairline, with a 'surprised?' look on her face.

He-tan approached them, his thunder pike crackling with power, his own aura flaring with malice and revenge. Inuyasha stood firm, holding his Tetsuiaga in front of him, the dull blade roared into life once again, becoming a formidable fang. Inuyasha was dead set in his mind, his amber eyes cool and calculating, watching every movement He-tan made, every twitch, every breath. Kagome stood beside him, flaring her own hybrid power of youki and Reiki. She formed her bow within her right hand, an arrow forming in her left, as the power raced to her fingertips, she notched it, and stood prepared, listening to his heart, the way it beat, steady. The moment it changed, she would know and they would be ready. Shippo, formed his Kitsune Bi, two balls in his hands. His face set in determination for the revenge of his mother and father.

"_Are you sure you don't wanna sit out on this one…Kagome?" _Inuyasha asked

"_Positive" _she answered

"_And you Shippo?" _Inuyasha asked the young kitsune.

"_I am here to finally avenge my mother and father" _shippo answered

"_Then lets work together on this…"_

Both Kagome and Shippo nodded in agreement, as they waited for He-tan to make the first move.

He-tan formed a huge thunder ball. The energy was so intense that the whole area was buzzing with static. The Tetsuiaga rattled in Inuyasha's grip, as if sensing the danger it faced. Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously, pouring all the power she could into the arrow she released it. It flew straight into the heart of the ball of light. Inuyasha, Shippo and He-tan watched as the ball quivered, turned from white to pink, as swirls of youki crimson clashed against the grain, it began to buckle, then cave din upon itself, before finally imploding.

Kagome dropped to her knees, all evidence of her youki-reiki bow diminished. She panted heavily, her fingers gripping into the earth and rock, unable to get a steady hold on herself. Inuyasha stepped forward. "_Shippo, protect yourself and Kagome" _with the command he sped ahead to face He-tan one-on-one.

Inuyasha and He-tan danced in an array of punches, blows and swift kicks, however He-tan was swifter than Inuaysha on many accounts. Landing more blows that the hanyou. As weapons were brandished, sparks of light, electricity and metal grinding against metal reverberated all around. For two demons, they made enough noise for an army. Inuyasha grabbed the thunder pike, twisted his Tetsuiaga so the hilt thumped He-tan across the jaw, sending him reeling backwards in surprise, crashing into the dirt with a rumble. He-tan sat upright, rubbing his swollen jaw, his lip furling in a very uncharacteristic manner of his type of youkai, and launched himself to his feet.

"_I've never been struck in the face before, and I refuse to allow it again!" _flowing his youki through his body, he forced his aura to cloak him in a shield of bright lightning blue energy, before raising his pike once more, then darting to Inuyasha to finish him off. Inuyasha stood his ground twirling Tetsuiaga in his hands, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. The Tetsuiaga and thunder pike clashed in a myriad of sparks once again. He-tan forced all his energy into the attack, forcing Inuyasha to one knee. He smirked at the half-breed.

"_Say goodbye to your friends" _he grinned, as Mon-tan's ability to create a thunder attack in his mouth began to form.

"_Oh no, shippo, Protect yourself and Kagome!" _Inuyasha yelled.

The attack raced across the expanse of the area in a rush, like a stampede of raging youkai. Shippo gulped, he was no-where powerful enough to stop that attack. He gripped Kagome's arm, another hand firmly on his father's pelt, unknowing what to do. He scrunched his eyes up tightly forming a large ball of Kitsune Bi, as a shield.

He felt the pulse of a Daiyoukai beside him, it was growing in force with every second. He snapped his eyes open, to follow the path of the power, his emerald eyes were wide with shock and surprise when he noticed that Kagome was radiating the power. Her eyes were pure white with rage, changing to sapphire blue, then to a fierce Crimson. He watched in amazement as she changed into a demon right before his eyes. He felt the power as his hand was still upon her flesh, felt the raw unleashed power of a Daiyoukai, only Sesshoumaru, Tashio, Zanziheva and Taro ever felt like that.

Kagome cut her crimson eyes over to the Kitsune, she channelled her own Kitsune Bi through her skin into Shippo. Her grandmother being a white Kitsune, allowed her own feminine attacks to be channelled in the event of needing such. Shippo felt giddy with the overload of power, his head was spinning, not in a bad way, almost like he had been drinking too much sake at a party. The two of them combined, pushed the ball of energy away, causing it to rupture. The ball exploded, a loud resounding bang echoed all around, causing them both to wince. Both Shippo and Kagome dropped to the ground in fatigue, Shippo watched as Kagome reverted back, totally drained into her 'human' body before his eyes closed.

Inuyasha fought back as hard as he could, feeling Shippo pour every ounce of power into his attack had caused the young kitsune to pass out. Inuyasha was impressed that a Kitsune so young could pass off an attack so strong, that it felt almost like a Daiyoukai he once knew. When the kitsune was more rested he would make sure not to antagonise that kit into using that attack on him.

Inuyasha fought back harder, forcing himself back onto two feet once again, he head butted He-tan forcing him to back away momentarily. One step back was all Inuyasha needed, that was a step he gained in his favour. Inuyasha poured all his strength into one final strike.

"_TETSUIAGA!" _he yelled as he swung the blade down into an arch over He-tan.

He-tan gasped, his thunder pike split into two, his own soul feeling as though it had shattered into thousands of pieced all at once, just the jewel he coveted. He stood aghast taking a step back, then another and another. His soul stripping away to nothingness all around him. He dropped to his knees, as his heart stopped, then sank to the ground in a heap amongst the rubble, his soul in fragments all around his mind and body, then he simply turned to dust.

The fragments of the jewel dropped to the earth, glimmering in the light that finally reappeared after the defeat of the thunder brothers. Inuyasha picked them up, then approached Kagome and Shippo, a limp in his stride. He slumped to the ground, beside them, Miyoga upon his shoulder. Tetsuiaga was thrust into the earth, as Inuyasha lay back, his golden eyes looking up a the fluffy clouds above.

_Brown…White…Sapphire Blue…Rich crimson_

Inuyasha turned his gaze to the slumbering miko beside him. _"Nah…must've been the heat of the moment, the light reflecting on the lightning, there's no way I saw I saw all that…she's a miko, a human miko". _Inuyasha looked over her deep in thought. "_although she does resemble her in so many ways…"_

'_Kagome, are you the guardian who once protected me? Are you the Shirei? Were you the one to pour all that power into the Kitsune Bi?'_

Shippo's father's pelt glowed blue as it set itself aflame, the spirit of Segev released from his bound prison. The Fox spirit lingered, its huge blue flame muzzle, gently rocking his son's face, o which Shippo opened his eyes. "_Father…Thank you" _Shippo spoke in a voice weary, and tense.

Inuyasha watched as the youkai spirit, with the bright crimson eyes nodded his thanks to him, before turning into a ball of light, disappearing from sight altogether. Inuyasha shook his head, a idiotic smile stretching across his features.

"_what's so funny Inuyasha?" _Shippo asked.

"_Nothing Shippo, was thinking of impossible things. Now I see the truth, and I was an idiot for thinking them I the first place" _he admitted.

'_Of course the spirit of a Kitsune can influence another, the Sapphire blue was the Kitsune spirit, the crimson was his eyes, he must've been standing directly in front of Kagome when it looked like it was her. Inuyasha you're a total idiot, she's dead and aint coming back!'_

_---_

**Hey everyone, I'm currently at work, sitting in my hotel room, and thought I'd update…this one's had a little more thought, been writing this over a period of a week (plus I've been here in my hotel room writing since 9am this morning and its now 3:30pm), so I think its slightly better constructed….but it's your opinions that count.**

**REVIEWS**

**NCBEACHBABE2004 - **you are so very, very sweet!! Okay a little clarification. Sesshoumaru, saw Kagome as her true 'demonic self' the demoness he fell in love with and the one who 'died'. Kagome cannot transform as and when she wants, because others will know she's alive, and question her reasoning as to why she doesn't return, where she's been etc. Plus there's the fact that she 'belongs' to a certain miko, who is inhabiting her body. If you need know anything else let me know….hopefully some of the answers to the questions are better explained in the chapter above J

**JAMMYDODGER217** - I am and I'm not following the actual series, like I said before there's gonna be some storyline, but there's gonna be a few differences here and there. As for Sesshy's arm - I'm not spoiling J

**SCARLETTLOVE92 - **love the new word (smexy)! I cannot spoil whether or not Sesshoumaru has decrypted the riddle, as to whether he knows theres more than meets the eye with a certain miko.

**LEONZITE - **yupperz another update! Yay!! Although Sesshy's not really in this one just yet, although he'll be coming back soon….J

**FLUFFY AND KAGOME**

**JUST-LET-ME-GO - **Hahaha, I really do LOVE your reviews!! Yup InuTashio was definitely the villian for the last chapter, I try to aim for a scandalous villian within the families every chapter - some are obvious, and some are not….So far there has been minimum of 1 villiain in every chapter, someone who's told some big lie and kept it a secret from others, something that pretty big and influential. And there's also a lie written in almost every chapter - so where you can't find the villian, can you find the lie instead (Ha I should be writing murder mysteries).

**NOW MY LOVLIES: YOU'VE READ THE RIDDLE IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER ~ WHO WANTS TO TRY TO DECRYPT IT??**

_Living in the present, but from a time long ago, Deceased but never dead, living but not alive, two souls merged as one, two destinies linked, two natural enemies now one being. Two halves to make a whole know the truth. _

**UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE**

**GOTHIC JIGOKU SHOUJO (GJS)**


	24. New Moon

**Last of the Wilds**

**Chapter 23.**

**NEW MOON**

Water, raging in torrents of white foam against the bending bows of the water raft. Meandering in swift tendrils of moving liquid, kissing the rocks, and fingering the reeds alongside the riverbank. The wooden water raft dipping and swaying sideways, to and fro, creating a ripple against the current. A childlike groan wailing over the serenity of the forest, and the raging pounding of the river.

"_For Kami's sake, Shippo, you're a demon, you shouldn't get motion sick!" _Inuyasha snapped, crossing his arms against his chest in a huff over the Kitsune's wailing.

Shippo unfortunately was feeling ill, the bobbing of the raft on the water, the swishing of said water pulsing through his ears, resounding in his little skull, made his stomach lurch uneasily. He turned liquid emerald eyes to Kagome, in a pleading expression, to stop Inuyasha from tormenting him further.

"_Inuyasha, Shippo is a fire Kitsune, if he were a water, Earth or Air Kitsune he would be fine. Water is Fire's natural enemy, of course he's going to feel sick" _Kagome added into the conversation, trying to plead on Shippo's unable behalf.

"_You seem to know a lot about Demons for a miko, Kagome. Perhaps even too much" _Inuyasha barked, eyeing her sceptically. Kagome merely smiled, shaking her head in mild humour.

"_Inuyasha, you're hopeless on occasion, just lay off Shippo, please" _she asked gently, ignoring his scrutinising glare. Earning her a humph in return. Shippo smiled his thanks, hanging his head over the bow of the little boat, in attempt to smell the cleanliness of the water.

Kagome placed her hands on his little shoulders, her face against his as she rested her chin upon his little shoulder. "_Don't close your eyes Shippo; it only makes the feeling worse". _Shippo opened his eyes, looking at the young woman beside him, she smiled warmly. Shippo's breath caught in his throat, causing him to wince as the onslaught of motion sickness pounded him in the gut.

"_Concentrate on your breathing, shallow and calm. Concentrate on the scent of the crisp clean water, the light cedar scent of the trees, the homely strong scent of earth. Think of yourself on dry land, the wood beneath your paws is a tree. You are safe, I wont let anything happen to you" _Shippo listened to her voice, strong and calm. The gentleness of her soothing soul, helping him sees past the thing that made him queasy. He pulled in a deep breath and sat up straight. Looking at Kagome with a smile.

"_There, feel better?" _she asked as she pulled away, giving him enough space to move about.

"_Yeah, thanks Kagome" _he replied, his smile growing all the more pronounced.

"_You're welcome" _she answered, turning her gaze back toward Inuyasha who was evidently doing exactly what she'd been instructing Shippo to do.

'_Baka Inuyasha, he felt motion sick'_

'_**decided to berate the kitsune, for his own weakness'**_

'_what a baka'_

Kagome giggled, earning herself a sharp look from piercing golden eyes, from a slightly irritated hanyou, having found his slight weakness for moving water being discovered.

---

They remained in comfortable silence, as they drifted along the current. Shippo and Inuyasha quietly concentrating on their breathing, as well as their surroundings to keep them rooted to their calm façade. Kagome merely watched them in a contemplative silence, with Kaya. Conversing quietly with herself, thinking carefully about what she should say in the future lest Inuyasha find out the truth. The kitsune Shippo hadn't said anything about what he saw a week ago, then again the young kit was drained to the point of exhaustion, and could have claimed seeing ghostly apparitions. Thankfully he said nothing, keeping Kagome's secret, thus far, a secret. Inuyasha stood from his place on the bow of the small water craft, his arm extended high to touch something silver and shiny, like silk.

"_What is it Inuyasha?" _Kagome asked as she scooted over closer to see.

"_A spiders web, there's loads of it, we'd better be careful" _he said quietly, looking at the bright noon sky as he thought contemplatively.

Something moved in the bushes overhead, two large bulbous crimson eyes cut into the pale blue sky. A young maiden screamed, close by. Inuyasha leapt from the small boat into the air, closer to the demon, and the shrieking maiden. Kagome flexed, hissing quietly, her growls of disapproval winning over her more rational side. Kikyo flared her own warning underneath her skin, causing Kagome to still and hush her demonic blood. Shippo watched everything around him with wild fascination. The Hanyou who would help anyone and the unusual, miko that wasn't a miko at all, or was that all a dream?

Inuyasha descended the rocky plateau, with a maiden in his arms. Clothed in a deep green peasant's kimono, her dark brown head tucked under Inuyasha's chin, as if hiding from something vile, she had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"_A spider youkai Inuyasha?" _Kagome asked as she steered the boat closer to them. Inuyasha stood, with the maiden, and nodded in affirmation. Kagome's eyes narrowed, Spider youkai were dangerous, unpredictable, and vicious.

"_Thank you, you saved me from that vile demon" _the young lass spoke, unfurling her head from Inuyasha, releasing her arms from his neck. She gasped as she glanced at him fully. Screaming as she realised Inuyasha was a demon also. Raising her hand, she brought it down swiftly, striking Inuyasha with enough force to make him drop her.

---

"_So your village was overrun by these Kumo?" _Shippo asked as the young maiden, named Mizuna as she told her tale, of how she was out looking for herbs for her sick master, when she was attacked by a kumo-demon.

"_Kumo, they're treacherous, you were very lucky" _Kagome added, earning a nod from the girl, and another wayward glance from Inuyasha.

"_We really should help them out Inuyasha" _Kagome addressed her companion. They were on lands governed by The Lord of the West, Inu Tashio, if the kumo had overrun villages, killing humans, without the Lord intervening, he must be exceptionally busy.

"_Do you sense any jewel shards Kagome?" _Inuyasha replied, stopping her trail of thought.

"_No" _she answered

"_Then it's none of our concern". _He retorted, eyes cutting across the horizon, as if looking for something.

"_Why doesn't Lord Inu Tashio assist, surely you sent out a plea for help" _Kagome asked.

Three heads snapped in her direction, one displeased with her words, one shocked and one confused. She stared at all three, not quite understanding their looks.

"_Um, Lord Inu Tashio doesn't govern these lands, hasn't in hundreds of years." _Shippo answered first, his shock slowly melting away to comprehension.

"_The Lord doesn't care much for humans. To see our existence eradicated would be more to his liking, whether he do the deed himself or otherwise" _Mizuna replied, her confusion over Kagome's statement dissolving slowly, as Kagome suddenly realised that what she said was completely wrong.

"_Sesshoumaru don't care, he's an ass, who would rather spend all his free time searching for the Tetsuiaga…which by the way, is MINE!" _Inuyasha replied with a celebratory smirk.

Kagome needed to be brought up to the times with everything, the ruling Lords and Ladies, the boundaries of the lands, the laws as they were updated. How and why Sesshoumaru was Lord of the West when his father, Lord Inu Tashio was alive and well. A son or daughter was never given a ruling land unless the Ruling Lord was deceased or retired due to passing of maturity. Tashio was no where near passing maturity, even with her 'absence' over the fleeting three-hundred odd years. Also that meant Shippo, was closer to eight hundred than her previous thoughts of merely four, he was a young Lord, yet was not overly bothered with his own stature. What had happened over the years, there was no way in which to ask Inuyasha; that would give her away. So the question remained. How?

---

They scaled the steps to the shrine on the hill, Mizuna leading the way. Inuyasha following behind the human making sure she didn't trip yet again on her way up the numerous steps. His golden eyes scouring the surrounding trees constantly. He appeared nervous, his fingers twitching at every sound, his hand touching the hilt of Tetsuiaga every once in a while. Shippo sat upon Kagome's shoulder, as she followed behind at a distance, the pulse of a shrine was making her feel unsettled, whereas the miko spirit inside her, felt more and more powerful. With each step, Kikyo's hold over her became more constricting, as though the holy ground gave Kikyo more power to hold her youkai soul.

"_Are you okay Kagome?" _Shippo asked, feeling the uneasiness of the woman he sat upon. He couldn't fathom how this woman was becoming more and more human, the closer they got to the shrine. The miko power under her veins, only getting more stronger, as though she wanted all to know of her heritage. Shippo felt the prickle of miko power along his skin, as they walked upon hallowed ground, one of the main reasons youkai kept their distance from miko. The earth fuelled their power.

"_Yes" _Kagome answered, her voice somewhat strained. They stopped upon the flat rock, the wide expanse of the shrine opening out before them. Kaya was silent in Kagome's mind. Kikyo centred and present within her mind.

'_**I sense an ominous presence all around us' **_Kikyo spoke. Kagome winced, ducking her head, causing Shippo to hold on tight.

'_Can you speak in whispers, we're on hallowed ground, and your presence is greatly influenced here. You need not shout' _Kagome snapped at the miko spirit inside her body.

'_**I merely spoke normally, yet it causes you discomfort, plus the kitsune is wary. See to him'**_

Kagome smiled at Shippo, straightening her posture once again.

"_I just feel many evil presences here, that's all. It was a little unsettling" _she added. Shippo nodded in what she perceived understanding, before Kagome smiled addressing Kikyo in her mind once again, whilst Inuyasha conversed with Mizuna and the priest, which happened to be her master.

---

Shippo listened as Inuyasha conversed with Mizuna's master. The old priest having insisted they stay the night in the Shrine Temple, Inuyasha was trying to put it off, which astounded him, they hadn't slept in a real place for a week, nor eaten a proper meal. He had complained all week about staying somewhere for the night, and eating as much food as was on offer - now he was being the complete opposite - Why?

Then he cut his emerald eyes over to the human onna, to which he was perched upon. Her eyes seemed to look off into the distance, as though she were there only in body, and not in soul. He knew that many demons would be this way when conversing with their more feral sides. She seemed to remain nonchalant for a long period of time, not even moving when he placed his hand against her cheek. Before when he would touch her, as she slept by the fire, she would growl lightly in her slumber, like a mother comforting her kit. There was definitely something odd about this woman.

Shippo suddenly noticed that Mizuna was being dismissed, having been told to prepare food and lodgings for the three of them. If Inuyasha were to be elsewhere tonight Shippo would confront Kagome with some things he had seen, whilst watching her.

---

The meal passed by, with Inuyasha watching the night creeping ever closer outside the window, and Kagome seeming distant in her mind, only filling her chopsticks every once in while as though she were reminded to do such by some unknown command. Shippo watched them both, unsure what was going on with his new travelling companions. But determined to find out everything. He lay back on the pile of warm sleeping rugs, his little arms tucked under his head, staring at the roof, thinking deeply over everything he'd witnessed over the last week.

Inuyasha stood breaking the reverie of the young kitsune. "_I'm sleeping outside tonight" _he voiced long and dejectedly. Kagome suddenly snapped from her thoughts, staring at Inuyasha with a sudden understanding, her eyes wide with some unspoken knowledge.

"_We're surrounded" _she whispered "_Inuyasha we're surrounded by Kumo" _Shippo leapt to his feet, his hands clenched together in fear. Inuyasha looked longingly at Tetsuiaga, then the sky above.

Kumo appeared from the courtyard, approaching in masses upon the trio. Shippo's green emerald eyes widened as he looked upon the huge beasts, with glaring crimson eyes, that sang death to anything they swept across. Kagome's narrowed in anger, as she contemplated her weakened senses due to Kikyo's sudden strength of soul on hallowed ground. Inuyasha was apprehensive over some greater threat, than the vast numbers of kumo before them all. He unsheathed Tetsuiaga, the blade screeching against the sheath, the dull blade whining in protests of being used.

Kumo surrounded them, spewing their silken webs. Inuyasha was covered from head to waist, Kagome ripping silken webbing from her waist as it fell against her ankle, and Shippo was covered, making him stick to Kagome, trying as best he could to rip it off, without much success. Kagome reached out, grabbing Inuyasha's wrist making a run for it. They ran from the demons away from the courtyard, down the shrine steps. Mizuna's body lay upon the steps, her eyes wide open, her mouth frozen in her last efforts at a failed scream. She was dead, the light from her eyes extinguished instantly from the Kumo's poison fangs.

They ran past Mizuna, Kagome in lead clutching Inuyasha tightly as she pulled him away from the shrine, into a small hut outside of hallowed ground. She could feel Kikyo's anger warring against her, warring for purification, for release. To kill them all, as they had slaughtered the innocents. Kagome slammed the door shut, dragging large heavy objects across the door, as if they were mere feathers. Then she turned to Inuyasha, helping him to remove the spider webbing from his head.

"_Leave me alone!" _Inuyasha snapped pulling himself away from Kagome's touch.

"_What's the matter?" _Shippo questioned, reaching out with his only un-webbed hand to grab at the webbing upon Inuyasha's head. The webbing came off in a clump, revealing rich ebony tresses upon Inuyasha's head. Kagome's eyes suddenly snapped up through the window.

Outside the sun had set,

Outside the world was pitch black, like a tomb,

Outside it was a moonless night.

A night where Inuyasha was a mere human.

A night of the NEW MOON.

"_I had no idea the new moon was tonight" _Kagome whispered looking through the window and seeing nothing, where the moon should be.

"_Inuyasha, you're human…" _Shippo stated looking at him with amazement.

"_I'll be useless until dawn" _Inuyasha admitted, his dark brown almost black eyes dropped in disgust.

The hut, in which they were in, began to shake, multiple fists pounded against the wood, as the kumo wanted the prizes within the enclosure. The head of a kumo slipped through the window, it was Mizuna's master, with huge fangs and bulbous eyes, wide with glee. Inuyasha thrust the Tetsuiaga into Kagome's hands, whilst he grabbed an old futon cot, jamming it against the window frame, forcing the Kumo's head to rear back. They were effectively trapped.

Kagome summoned her power to the surface, the powers of miko Reiki and Daiyoukai youki, flaring in rage as they clashed against one another in a battle for dominance, before finding the common neutral ground in which they worked together. The Tetsuiaga in Kagome's hand flared in response, the blade pulsing within the sheath calling out, as though she were a hanyou. She looked at the sword in confusion, the way the blade within the sheath spoke to her, when it usually only sang for its master, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, feeling the pulses of Kagome's Reiki in his human form. She was powerful that he could feel it, usually everything was dulled or non-existent, yet he could feel it all. There was something else, something unnatural for a miko. Her aura was in a manner - tainted. His eyes cut towards his Tetsuiaga, her gaze unnervingly staring at it, as though she were against holding such a blade. Then the realisation hit him, the blade was demonic, she was a miko, the blade was reacting to her touch, and she it. Releasing the wooden frame, Inuyasha darted to her instantly snatching up the Tetsuiaga. With his back turned to the window, the master kumo leaned his ugly head in, sinking his fangs into Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha cried out in pain, the first of real pain he voiced in many years, in front of others, whilst he was human.

Shippo called to command his Kitsune Bi, with his single hand, as Kagome ripped the remaining silken webbing from them. Shippo forced more of his Kitsune Bi into his hands against the Kumo, as Kagome picked up the wooden frame once again, along with Tetsuiaga and thrust the two into place. The Tetsuiaga holding the wooden frame against the window.

'_**The Tetsuiaga will deter the kumo from entering. For now we're safe' **_Kaya informed from her prison around Kagome's throat, the green jewel swirling in sheer rage over the fact, she could easy dispatch them with one simple flick of her wrist, but the miko would not permit it.

'_**Inuyasha!' **_Kikyo yelled causing Kagome to hiss, her hands reaching for her ears.

Dragging Inuyasha into a safe corner, Kagome ripped the Haori from his torso to look at his wound. The puncture was deep, the poison was in his system, Inuyasha groaned at the pressure Kagome instilled, her hands pressing heavily against the wound, trying to still the bleeding. Shippo approached, his eyes sullen with grief, as he looked over Inuyasha.

---

Hours had passed slowly, seemingly endless. The pounding against the enclosure continued every once in a while. Kagome would place her hands against the wood of the small hut, order Shippo to remain clear, then surge her miko Reiki through the foundations purifying the demons that chanced to touch the hut with their long arms, and claw like hands. Inuyasha hadn't moved nor groaned as much as he had before, his breathing was becoming more and more laboured with each passing hour.

'_**Do something, help him!' **_Kikyo screamed as Kagome checked his wounds once again.

'_In this body I can do nothing, where is Miyoga when you need him?' _Kagome replied in thought.

'_**What could that old flea do, that you can't?' **_Kikyo asked, worry filling her voice in her mind.

'_The old flea could suck the poison out' _Kagome answered.

'_**That's it; you can suck the poison out!'**_

'_What?'_

'_**I'll release you; you can suck the poison out of Inuyasha!'**_

'_No that won't work…Poison is deadly to Jigoku Inu'_

'_**I'll purify it, before it has a chance to'**_

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, then allowing her eyes to seek the Kitsune; she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth gently with her teeth. "_Shippo…" _Shippo looked up, worry clouding his face. "_Shippo I'm going to do something to help Inuyasha, but what I do must remain our secret okay. Inuyasha can never be told" _He gripped onto Kagome's wrist, as if somehow telling himself it was the only way to know whatever was about to be done, was real.

'_**I release you, Shirei' **_Kikyo's words filled every nerve of Kagome's body. The blood running through her veins seemed alight with fire, the thick shadows that ensnared her demonic soul were lifted, as thought the starlight had poured onto her cloaked world and released her. Her skin danced as her markings were revealed to the inky night, to her the world around her was no different to her inky shadowed prison in the deep recesses of her soul.

Shippo gasped as he looked at the female before him. She was the same demon female as before, Rich blue markings on her wrists, and cheeks. Deep Sapphire blue eyes that had seen torture and suffering like no other. Her aura screamed Daiyoukai, yet tinged with miko Reiki. She was a beauty. She was indescribable. But she was real.

"_Whoa, I knew it" _Shippo whispered. Kagome's eyes dropped to Inuyasha. She pushed his Haori aside, brushing her silken lips to the jagged wound on Inuyasha's shoulder. Lips parted to reveal the fangs of a Jigoku Inu. Fangs that sank into the flesh of Inuyasha. Eyes closed in bittersweet, pleasure and remorse, pain and resentment. For she was using her cursed heritage, as a saving grace; the one thing she was a breed of, a blood drinker. Yet she wasn't drinking Inuyasha's blood, she was pulling on the poison that flowed through his blood, drawing it out into her mouth, leaving behind the blood, the blood that to her should be tasted, not rejected. Shippo watched as she acknowledged the taste of the blood, the way her eyes alit with pleasure, but cut sharp as she thought about who her fangs were sunk into. Whose life was literally in her hands.

Inuyasha's eyes opened, cloudy, filled with a desire to seek out the pulling feeling on his shoulder. Kagome kept withdrawing the poison within his blood, until she could withdraw no more. She unclamped her fangs from his shoulder, her lips dripping with Inuyasha's blood, her tongue wanted to lick those lips, lick them of the delicious blood that she desired. But instead she closed her eyes.

Kikyo felt Kagome's hesitation; Inuyasha was stirring from his poison induced slumber; however his deep dark brown eyes sought out the one whose touch filled his soul.

"_Ka..Kaya-san, is that you?" _Inuyasha asked hoarsely.

'_**Conceal Kagome, hide your very presence from him' **_Kikyo spoke through her mind, causing her body to change slowly into the human cage she lived within. Luckily enough Inuyasha's sight was poor, the poison that was ebbing out of his system, clouding his senses, making it easier to conceal truths. Inuyasha blinked back the blurriness, his eyes focusing on the human woman that leant over him.

"_Who's Kaya, Inuyasha?" _Kagome asked as she placed a hand upon his brow.

Shippo stood beside Kagome, watching as the dull weight around her neck seemed to be her response, looking down and watching the offending putrid green marble from around her slender neck, which seemed to be in a choker form; he studied it. It had trapped within its embrace, a crystallised tear drop. Deep within the disgusting green jewel, swirled a force of dark energy, throwing itself angrily upon the inner skin of the jewel. As if attacking like a caged animal. Shippo gasped, knowing exactly what that was. Kagome cut her eyes over the Kitsune, shaking her head gently as he looked at her, asking him in silence not to voice his thoughts. To which he obediently complied.

"_Never mind" _Inuyasha said, looking at Kagome.

"I was wrong, _you look so much like Kikyo" _he added in his stupor.

Kagome hissed in disgust, before wincing in response to some unknown injury, or someone having inflicted something to her person. Instead she simply dismissed it, cradling Inuyasha's head as he attempted to move about. It was another hour to Sunrise, another hour in which they would have to sit out and wait until Inuyasha was able to 'take control'. The occupants of the hut, remained for better part; silent. A lone tear slipped from her eye as she looked down at Inuyasha. It rolled along her cheek, down her chin, before falling onto Inuyasha's face.

His eyes opened slowly, looking up at the woman who shed a tear for him.

"_Kagome, why are you crying?" _he asked

"_I'm worried for you" _she answered, though deep down the truth was that she was angry. Angry that Kikyo would not allow her to slaughter the demons that attacked Inuyasha. It was her duty to protect this young Inu-hanyou, as she promised his father, Inu Tashio. So far she was doing a terrible job.

"_Don't be Kagome, look…" _he pointed out the window, where the dawn light was slowly creeping over the foothills, creating a soft orange hue in its wake, the light before the sun, before the stirrings of a new day, an innocent day. Kagome smiled, they had passed the night of the new moon, Inuyasha was slowly becoming stronger, the poison in his system would be totally gone by the time his demonic blood gained control of his human blood. And everything would be as it was before. Yes there was some comfort in that thought.

The small hut shook, as fists pounded together in unison against the small wooden building. The roof creaked and groaned under the strains. The walls splintered inwards slowly, as the force from outside was pushing against the grain. Shippo stood, his Kitsune Bi forming in his hands, though he cast a questioning glance at Kagome, and the Green orb around her neck. She shook her head solemnly, clutching Inuyasha to her chest. "_Inuyasha I'm so sorry, sorry I could never fulfil my promise to you…to protect you" _she whispered into his hair, muffling her words should he hear anything. Inuyasha groaned, alerting her that he was indeed awake, but he would not hear her muffled apologises.

In one almighty groan the ceiling gave under, beams of thick pine crumpled to the floor. Kagome pulled Inuyasha and Shippo out of the way. She stood in front of them both, standing in a protective stance her arms spread wide, her eyes never leaving the kumo face of the master as he peered down upon them, his lips pulled into a terrifying smirk. Kagome chanced a glance over her shoulder at Inuyasha, his feeble body still human, his blood staining his Haori. Shippo shaking in fear, yet his eyes held some gratitude, some sign of hope.

She growled loudly as the overpowering sensation to protect took control of her, she may be Kikyo's Shirei, however not even a miko could control a Daiyoukai's overwhelming need to protect those who were unable to defend themselves. Kikyo was screaming in protest, her miko power flaring in attempt to stop Kagome from taking control, to cease the Daiyoukai spirit clawing against the emerald cage that was her prison, yet Kagome continued to fight against her, slowly breaking through the barriers, slowly reducing them all to splinters of emerald dust.

The Kumo master lurched his huge head forward, his fangs bared at the young female that stood in his way of the hanyou turned human; he could sense the jewel shards she kept in a pouch around her slender neck, making him grin with delight. Kagome ducked and dove out of the way of his many clawed arms, one catching against her flesh every once in a while, tearing at her skin. However the Kumo was at a disadvantage, as Kikyo's power flared under her skin in attempt to quell the beast, she was purifying the demon that touched her. The demon wasn't in danger of death, but it was hindering his capacity to be more in control of his numerous appendages. The other Kumo shrieked in less control, they were linked to the master, their lives were his life, their strength was his strength, and it was all about strength in numbers. However that was also their weakness, whatever the master felt, the subordinates felt, if one died, they all succumbed to the same fate.

Sunlight spilled over the lands, washing them in brilliant golden light. Kagome felt two strong hands grab at her shoulders, she hissed in response, turning her pale brown eyes towards the one who touched her. Seeing Inuyasha she nodded in silence, pulling herself away from the forefront of the battle. For in Inuyasha's hand was Tetsuiaga in full proud form, calling out its promises of death to the Kumo, and salvation to Inuyasha, and Kagome. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder, his Kitsune purring attempting to quell the Inu beast within her soul, allowing the more rational side in her regain control. Unfortunately that was Kikyo. Kagome cried out as Kikyo's full miko power clawed it way through her skin, leaving behind aching gashes along her heart. Shippo leapt off her, clutching himself, panting in sheer fear of nearly being purified.

Inuyasha drew his mighty blade, sweeping it across the body of the Kumo master and his followers "_TETSUIAGA!" _he yelled as he poured his demon energies into the blade. A beam of pure golden light emitted from the fang, splitting all before it into lumps of faceless flesh. In one stroke Inuyasha had defeated the Kumo threat, all because Kagome had weakened the master with the miko soul under her skin, and the sheer determination of a Daiyoukai.

The shards the Kumo had within its huge body fell to the ground, they pulsed calling for those Kagome had around her neck in the small velvet pouch. She stepped forward, with the grace of a miko in control. For it was not Kagome that was in the forefront of her body. It was Kikyo. She stepped ahead with the jewels calling, unclasping the velvet pouch from around her vessels neck; she tipped the shards into her palm. Placing the other shards into the same palm, she clamped her fingers around the fragments, calling a miko prayer as she fused them together once more, forming a quarter of the splintered Shikon-no-tama.

"_Hey Kagome, you okay?" _Inuyasha asked as he approached her.

Kagome turned, yet it wasn't Kagome that he saw. Shippo was stunned into silence as he stared upon the female, which was no longer Kagome. Her eyes were rich, almost black, haunted into pain and regret. Her hair seemed darker, slicker, flowing around her shoulders; her skin seemed pale, almost as soft as moonlight. She smiled a sad smile, one that haunted Inuyasha in his deepest of nightmares.

"_Kikyo…" _he whispered.

Saying just her name awoke Kagome from her forced submission; she clawed back at the miko that had taken control of her body, appearing as she was not permitted. In her minds eye, she sunk her claws into the soul of the miko, dragging her into her body once more. Kikyo tried to remain in control, but lost the battle as the raging Daiyoukai fought against her. Kagome's breathing shuddered as she regained herself. She opened her doe brown eyes, to see Inuyasha staring at her as though she were his dead lover, as though she were his worst enemy.

---

The three of them left the settlement that was destroyed by the Kumo master and his followers. Inuyasha never spoke a word to Kagome; he kept his distance from her. Unable to neither speak nor look at her, thinking her as his deceased enemy, his lover, his Kikyo. He wandered ahead of them, only addressing Kagome when he needed a new direction, one that brought him closer to jewel shards. He never looked at her when he asked, never spoke to her with a gentle voice, it was short, harsh, demanding. Hiding his pain under his anger. Hiding his want to see the ghost of his dead lover, his enemy, his Kikyo.

Kagome allowed Shippo to sit upon her shoulder, she kept just as quiet, and unable to look the young kit in the eyes, for he knew the truth about her, knew her deepest darkest secret. Though he knew nothing of the legalities, he knew her true self, the one kept hidden beneath the power of a miko. The sunrise of an innocent day, brought pain, stained the innocence with regret and sorrow. Kikyo had stolen the precious youth of the dawn, and turned it into something unintelligible; she had caused a rift between Kagome and Inuyasha, one that would take time to close once again. Kagome sighed in thought, her heart heavy; all she wanted to do was tell him the truth.

Shippo wanted answers, wanted to speak to the female, understand how and why? So many questions raced through his little head, he couldn't stop running his fingers through her hair, just to be sure she was real. And she was. She was here, breathing, walking, and alive.

Again the questioned ensued,

Why after all this time?

Where has she been?

Why did she leave?

It didn't matter, because she was here now, here in the lands of those who thought her gone, Shippo smiled as he ran his little fingers through her hair once again. It didn't matter, all those questions, because most importantly; She was Kagome, 'deceased' Daiyoukai of the Southern Kingdom, she was ALIVE.

**n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n**

**How much do you love me?**

**Another update….in the space of a week…Only because you all asked so nicely.**

**Reviews**

**FLUFFY AND KAGOME**

**ZENFLUENCE - **Yup I will be following the sequence of Urasue pulling Kikyo out of Kagome's body, and yes there will be a plot divergence, but can you guess where?

**SCARLETTLOVE92 **Trust me reincarnation crap - Not happening. Kagome will not be pulling that line, only Keade does, and who listens/believes an old lady?

**JUST-LET-ME-GO **Don't worry Sesshouarmu will come back, he's in my house, I'm nursing him back to health, well keeping him bed-bound more like *Swoons and giggles*

**LEONZITE **another unexpected update!! Nope not gonna rewrite the WHOLE thing yipperz, I'm not that crazy! Lol. And more Shippo in this one….I love Shippo-chan he's so cute.

**ANGELA X **Yep I know how long the Anime is, not to worry my story will NOT be that Long! And thank you for your lovely review.

**SESSHOLOVE4LYF - **here's some more (Sesshoumaru's not in this one, but he'll be back soon)

**JAMMYDODGER217 **

**KIRSTEN **You are the only one who attempted the riddle…you have stated the overall gist of it, but did you understand the complex weaving of who knows the secrets? The answer is stated, as well as where she is, the answer is written there too…but yeah you got the idea. There will be more Sesshoumaru, don't worry, he wasn't needed in this chapter. Many thanks for you lovely endearing review.

QUESTIONS THAT HAVE ARISEN OVER THE LAST CHAPTER.

Will she meet Rin again…Yes.

Will she ever tell Inuyasha the truth….Perhaps

Will Inuyasha find out………Eventually

Will Rin meet Sesshoumaru as per the Anime………..Yes

Will you follow the timeline of the anime…………..NO WAY there's way too many episodes and not even I have the patience to write THAT many Chapters, I'm just picking the important ones!

Will Sesshoumaru get him arm back…………Yes.

Will Kikyo give back Sesshoumaru's arm in a form of apology…………….No.

Will Sesshoumaru solve the riddle………….Yes, but he's not the only one!

When will Kikyo suffer…………..SOON! (evil glint in eye as she eyes Kikyo)

How will Rin react when she finally sees Kagome again…………….Read and see.


	25. A Miko's Calling

Chapter Prologue

Question; what would you do, if you saw your body being manipulated by another? How would you react? This was what I was confronted with, when I felt my soul tug in another direction. One that screamed sorrow and remorse. A place where the dead were un-dead, wallowing in a half-life. Befitting that my soul should be beckoned to a graveyard. However what lurked within that graveyard was something so sinister that I couldn't not react.

**Chapter 24**

**Last of the Wilds**

**A Miko's calling.**

Inuyasha, the hanyou I once loved with all my heart, continued to walk on ahead. Unable to look my host in the eye, he kept the pace even and swift. I glanced through eyes not my own at the landscape around us. The trees seemed different in these eyes, more alive than I had ever known. Their branches snaking into each others embrace as though they were lovers brushing fingertips across skin. Their dance was sensual, alive and beautiful. The green leaves, shone in the light, sparkling emerald, jade, olive, the deeper shades that were cast into shadows by the ones that sought the light above them, casting them into deeper sea greens and that of deep ochre. They danced in the breeze to the bright morning sunlight that was slowly rising to her peak in the clear blue sky. The sky itself was awash with different hue's of blue, cobalt, azure, cerulean. Blue's that I had never noticed before, when my eyes belonged to a human.

_Is your world always so vivid? _I asked my host as she continued to walk in silence, the Kitsune child upon her shoulder, where he refused to move.

'_yes' _she answered back. Not wanting to give more than was asked. I enjoyed this host's body, her sight, her senses, so much more keen than my own ever were, even for a miko.

Inuyasha stopped up ahead, in my musings I had forgotten where we were travelling until the scents hit me. Dirt, salty steam, that smelt stagnant. The scent of rust and salt, as well as burning charcoal and wood. Metal upon the musky soil. These were also things I hated about my host's senses. As much as I enjoyed the beauty of everything around me, the inescapable stench of something disgusting always made me want to heave. Which was odd, because that was her desire, not mine. Her reaction that tumbled into my consciousness, making me feel the same emotion. I didn't like it.

_What is that disgusting array of scents?_

I felt her chuckle softly, her eyes alit with humour as I looked out of them, her lips quirked upwards in a tight smile, as she contemplated telling me the answer.

'_humans' _she answered honestly. I had no idea humans smelt so awful, it was no wonder that youkai kept their distance from our villages, only the ruling Lords and their young would ever venture into our villages, even they did not remain for too long a period. Any other youkai was driven into killing humans, could it have been the smell that drove them into a frenzy, the want to kill the object of the stench?

'_yes'_ my host answered the question for me, after listening to my thoughts as I contemplated my 'enemy's motives for killing humans. This was the distinct problem, with dwelling inside a youkai host, I was subject to question my own existence_. _I was killing youkai, simply because I felt they were a threat, when indeed it was _we _who were the threat, that our scents drove them into a desire to kill us.

We wandered down the small hill, passing the youkai well of the dead, otherwise known as the 'Bone-eaters well' I felt my host's body shudder as our eyes swept across the wood. Her blood running cold at the thought of never ending darkness and pain. I had never delved into her mind as to why she felt that way, nor would I wish to. She was a youkai and I never regretted anything I ever did to her. In a way the fear she held over the well, kept her loyal to me. She knew who pulled her to my world, she knew who was her mistress, she knew she was mine to control. That she was ultimately mine, to do as I pleased with. I felt her growl her disapproval, so in my defence I flared my Reiki within the small orb around her neck, causing her to flinch minutely.

_Just remember who you belong to. _she quieted her growls, and continued on the path to my younger sister's home. Keade. Inuyasha walked in first, uninvited, as though he lived there. My host followed in shortly behind him, pulling the wooden slatted curtain aside enough so as not to knock the Kitsune child off her shoulder. I only had an awareness of self, to see through her eyes, to smell through her nose, and flare my Reiki through her youki. Everything else was not for me. I could not touch, nor speak with my own voice, however I had managed it once, only when I was mad enough to ensue the command to '_sit'_ Inuyasha for his wandering eyes. My host however, refused to ever issue that command, refused to subdue Inuyasha to our will, as she was subdued to mine by two simple words.

'_I will never subdue him, he will never be what I am' _she snapped as she took a seat besides my once younger, now much older sister Keade as she handed her a bowl of stew. I remained silent as I watched and listened carefully to the conversation that would soon ensue. Talk of jewel shard sightings and stories that would lead us to find more.

Much to the dismay of my host youkai and my Inu-hanyou murderer, there was nothing regarding the jewel at all. No sightings, no stories, no fables, nothing. Inuyasha was angry that the jewel he wanted so much, the jewel he stole my life for was gone. That small spiteful thought brought glee to my soul. I was glad he couldn't find it, glad that he would never hold it in his hands. He stole my life, and deserved to suffer for it.

'_he didn't kill you' _Kagome sighed as she tried once again to convince me it was someone else. I however knew it was Inuyasha and vowed to never allow him to have the jewel, never allow anyone to have it, but me. I silenced her, by withdrawing into my shadowed darkness, allowing her to have her full senses to herself. I didn't want to hear of her lies, her deceit of trying to convince me that Inuyasha was innocent.

'_he is innocent' _I heard her echoing words as I slipped further and further away from her, thinking of my life before it was abruptly stolen from me, how everything was simple, was controlled including the youkai host I resided in.

---

Kagome sighed, shaking her head slightly, having lost the conversation with Kikyo. It was difficult to convince the miko soul that resided with hers, that the one she blamed for her death was innocent. Inuyasha couldn't hurt a soul. He was a young inu-hanyou that was just misunderstood. Brash and enjoyed to curse all types of profanities, but that was just a front, a means to make himself look more threatening, than she knew he wasn't.

Shippo shifted upon her shoulder, having consumed his bowl of rice and stew. He looked Kagome in the eyes, noticing for the first time that her eyes were somewhat clearer. The shadowy soul that was housed within her, had receded. He smiled, handing her his small bowl. Kagome returned his smile, placing his bowl upon the wooden floor of the small hut, then stood to her full height.

"_I'm going for a short walk. I won't be long" _Kagome announced as she turned around and pulled the wooden hanging door aside. Inuyasha cleared his throat, halting her in her steps. Both Shippo and Kagome looked over their shoulders awaiting for the hanyou to voice either his objection or his approval. Instead he merely nodded at the two, before filling his bowl with more of Keade's stew.

---

Kagome stepped out into the warmth of the sunlight, the sun was in its highest position and would soon drop her radiance into the folds of the earth, allowing the moon to take over. Closing her eyes, allowing her form to be drenched in the light and heat of the midday sun, she breathed in gently, sifting through the scents of the dirty humans to the light woodlands beyond. Kagome smiled, enjoying this moment, when she could allow herself to sift through scents. She'd never shown Kikyo this, else she'd always be there. It was comforting to know that Kikyo understood the reason youkai detested humans, one reason being their putrid stench. Though Kagome was alone in her own personal reasons for hating the human race. They destroyed her life, and continuously caused her to suffer, when all she wanted was to go home, to back to her father, and more importantly Sesshoumaru.

Opening those doe brown eyes, she stepped forward into the village, away from Keade's hut towards the forest. She knew Shippo had questions, and whilst Kikyo was within her enclosure, she would endeavour to answer what she could.

---

They found a quiet meadow hidden deep within the forest, covered in flowers bathed in rich sunlight. Shippo jumped off Kagome's shoulder for the first time in hours, as he ran through the meadow laughing like the child he was. Kagome smiled lightly. Flaring her aura she looked around for any signs of intrusion, then pulled her soul out of the green orb around her neck, enough to change into her truer self. Shippo stood still in the instant he felt a powerful demonic aura sweeping over the meadow, he turned his emerald eyes towards the female to warn her, when he noticed it was _her_ that was emitting it. He watched awed as she changed before him once more. The daughter of the South, becoming herself once again. In the short expanse of time that he'd seen her in her truer body before, he could not help but marvel at her beauty.

She smiled that radiant smile, he knew only she would possess, than sped pass him, laughing as she touched the flowers. She looked free, well as free as she could be. Shippo smiled at the thought, she was enjoying every moment she could, which he would do in return.

They ran around the meadow for hours, laughing and frolicking around, until Kagome dropped to the ground, laying in the flowers with a smile, as the sun continued to dip lower in the afternoon sky. Shippo never one to be too far away from her, in fears that she would disappear, lay beside her, his small arms tucked under his little head.

"_Kagome…can I ask you some questions?" _he began, not really wanting to end this wonderful afternoon, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he would be unable to ask.

"_does Inuyasha know?" _was his first real important question, knowing whether or not he would be able to bring this subject in Inuyasha's presence or not.

"_No, he doesn't" _came her reply.

"_why did you leave?" _was his next question. He watched her face, and listened to her soft sigh as she thought of an easy way to answer his questions.

"_I didn't have a choice. It was long ago, I was with Inuyasha when he was a pup. We were attacked. I ran to distract the wolves from him, only I wasn't fully myself. I'm sure you heard the stories about that" _she answered lowly, thinking of the past, dredging up painful memories of centuries long ago, paved with remorse.

"_I remember hearing you lost your baser side that night, you climbed the mountain of Challenges…I'm so sorry I wasn't fast enough, in sending Sesshoumaru" _shippo voiced, feeling guilty.

Kagome's expression changed, she had no idea Shippo was the one that had ultimately saved her from death. She rolled over, pulling him to her, and hugging him tightly. "_never feel guilty Shippo-chan. I was immature, though I had no idea you sent Sesshoumaru to me. Thank you" _Shippo smiled, as he was held by her.

Kagome continued, with events that led her to where she was now, to which Shippo listened intently. She spent the better part of the whole afternoon in the meadow, answering Shippo's questions, giving as much detail as she possibly could. When she noticed that the sun was due to set into the horizon.

"_I only wish I knew who helped Kiros into 'killing' me. If I knew that I would see to it, that they were punished for their treachery. But I can't think of anyone other than Kiros himself. But he is a youkai that would never sully his own hands. There had to be another factor I'm missing, the wolves were a part of it, but there had to be someone else." _she answered Shippo's final question. Shippo sat in silence thinking carefully, coming up with no other clues or ideas as to whom assisted the 'demise of Kagome, and attempted downfall of Lord Taro all those years ago.

"_We best be getting back to Inuyasha, its getting late" _Kagome spoke up after the silence prolonged for a while. Both the Jigoku Inu and the Kitsune looked over the meadow once more, leaving their secrets with the flowers as they headed back towards the village of Edo.

Night rolled in swiftly, the moon above in a slither of a crescent as the shadows enveloped the woods, and huts, until the firelight from the torches cast their glow upon the small village. Kikyo had remained silent, in the dark recesses of Kagome's mind. Shippo sat contentedly upon the tatami mat that Keade had placed upon the wooden floor of her hut, slowly telling a 'story' that was events that Kagome had missed, one retelling the manner in Taro overthrew Kiros in his attempt to snatch the lands of the South. Inuyasha sat in the branch of his favourite tree outside, and Keade was settling down for the night. Everything was normal.

---

A great black Strega, with eyes the colour of shining wheat, sat upon the wooden beam over looking the Shrine of the Priestesses. It's huge bulbous eyes, evoking the full moons shape, glowed as they sought their prize. With a demonic enchantment, the ashes of miko in the urns glowed against the onslaught of the evil that sought one in particular. The Strega announced the night, its demonic hooting calling the dead. The powerful barrier, that the miko ashes in the urns erected, began to diminish as their light swayed with the calls of the dead. One urn, a basic cream one that had not completely degraded into the earth like many of its predessors, pushed its way out of the fine black soil, resting upon it, as though it were alive and seeking air.

The great Strega swooped down from its perch, taking the Urn into its huge taloned feet. With a loud screech to the night, it announced its capture.

Four sets of eyes snapped open. Inuyasha launched himself from his tree, as Kagome, Shippo and Keade darted from her dwelling. They ran up towards the Shrine of the Priestesses, to see a larger than normal Black Owl, with eyes like the sun, holding an Urn of the dead. An Urn which housed the ashes of Kikyo. Without thinking Keade issued a command at Inuyasha

"_Kill it, the Strega must not take the ashes!" _she ordered.

"_Its only an owl Keade-baba" _Shippo added looking at the large bird, as it continued to stand still, watching Inuyasha.

"_Ne kit, A Strega such as this one, belongs to a powerful witch, a Strega the colour of shadows, represents Yin: night, darkness, magic. Witches shadows such that one, are the harbingers of doom, trouble and death. Whatever the witch whom owns that shadow, wants the priestesses ashes in that urn, would not be for anything other than evil". _Keade informed.

"_I've heard enough" _Inuyasha snapped, flexing his claws as he darted the short distance to the Black owl. Its eyes shone brilliant gold, stopping Inuyasha in his tracks.

"_What, I can't move!" _Inuyasha barked, struggling to move his body to attack the bird.

In the commotion, Kagome felt the pull inside her soul. The pull of Kikyo as she rose from her place within her. She felt it, as her eyes became Kikyo's eyes. The windows in which Kikyo would see everything. _Kagome, that is more than just a Strega. That is a witch's soul shadow. To take a priestesses ashes from her grave, is a sinuous crime. The witch in question, would be full of nothing but evil. You must destroy it, before it does away with those ashes._

Kagome sighed, flaring her power through her body, she pushed it to her fingertips. In a sweeping motion that was borne of any archer, she formed an archers bow with her rare mix of Reiki and youki in her left hand. Pushing the same amount of energy she formed an arrow in her right. Notching the two she drew the string back, aiming at the great bird.

The owl announced the night, the dead souls singing in their answers to its call. The sound rang in Kagome's ears, pulling and tugging at her soul. Her concentration was being tampered, her powers fluctuating against herself, as though a war were starting under her own skin.

"_Kagome, what's wrong?" _Shippo asked as he watched Kagome, screw her eyes shut tightly, shaking her head as though there were something she could hear.

_Kagome, ignore it! _Kikyo commanded

"_I'm trying, but the noise…" _Kagome answered.

_Ignore it! _Kikyo bellowed

"_what noise, I don't hear anything" _Shippo answered, looking at the distressed female.

_Destroy the strega! And the noise will cease. _Kikyo ordered.

Kagome struggled against the pull hostile to her soul, the feeling as though her nerves were being severed from her one by one, extracted from her core. Her fingers trembled as they held the Reiki and youki bow.

"_Kagome I will be yer eyes, concentrate on my voice! Draw the string" _Keade commanded, understanding there was something gravely wrong with the Shirei, who seemed to hear the Strega's cry of the dead, a sound only the dead could hear.

Kagome heard Keade's voice through the singing of the dead souls, the harmonics of the miko, intermingled with the baritones of fallen warriors. The sounds were eerie, beautiful and extremely alluring to her mind and her soul. The commanding Strega was forefront of the songs of the dead, leading them in their chorus, capturing her in it snare. Struggling against herself, she pulled the youki string taut, then awaited Keade's further instruction.

_Shoot it! _Kikyo screamed in Kagome's mind. But Kagome held fast awaiting Keade.

"_Fire!" _Keade yelled. Her deeper soprano of a child lost to the ageing female she had become. The arrow missed its target, however disrupted the songs of dead. All became eerily silent. Kagome opened her eyes, not able to focus clearly, the Strega was looking her in the eyes, judging for itself were it a creature of intelligence, that a 'human' should not fall under the song of the dead so simply. Opening its huge wings, to which the souls of its captured departed resided, much like Kikyo was inside herself. It took flight, its precious urn clutched within its huge feet. Once at a safe distance, Inuaysha found he could move once more. He approached Kagome, grabbing her tightly by her shoulders.

"_What the Hell was the matter with you wench?" _he barked in her face, shaking her as he demanded his answer.

"_I'm sorry, I couldn't…the noise…it was…" _Kagome stilled, casting her eyes towards the desiccated gravesite of the priestesses and monks that once dwelled in the village.

"_Keade, who's ashes were taken?" _she asked suddenly fearful.

"_My sister Kikyo's" _she answered immediately.

"_I was afraid of that"._

_---_

Urasue was preparing the cave for the Ritual of bringing the dead to life. She had sent her shadow soul, her Strega to fetch the deceased remains, ashes of the Shikon miko, Kikyo. She knew this Ritual well, as she had used it many a time when creating her army of the living dead. She resurrected souls, then turned them against their former families and alliences when she desired lands, or other valueable commodities. Now she coveted the Shikon no Tama, which could only be seen with the eyes of the Shikon Miko herself. She pulled together her urn of the dead, a huge bowl in which she conducted her spells.

"_The Shikon Miko, was female. Therefore I will need to invoke the feminine Yin energies of Earth and Water" _Urasue began to compile her ingredients for reconstructing the body of the Shikon miko, talking to herself as she continued "_Earth's magical power is accessed through botanicals, that are rooted in the Earth, the strongest forms for a miko reborn would be either clay or dirt. The most powerful dirt would be graveyard dirt or crossroads dirt. I had my Strega pull her ashes from the graveyard, therefore the dirt from the shrine's graveyard will prove to be a powerful conduit. Clay should be sufficient to provide a solid connection to me" _

Stepping over towards her array of urns and vases filled with various dirts, clays, waters and trapped fires. She pulled the ones with the 'clay' Kanji scrawled across it. Throwing them into the mixing bowl, along with the urns they were in, seeing as they too were made of clay, she set about her next element. "_when dealing with a miko spirit, a spirit that is pure of heart. I will need lunar charged waters, as the oon herself is another feminine entity. Also rain water is perfect, as rain is a womans tears". _once again Urasue approached her urns and jugs. Looking over the vast magical waters she kept she pulled the two urns, that held waters from Lunar lake in the Western province, the only lake in the whole of Japan to be bathed in the moons glow. Then took anotherthat was filled with the most recent rain fall.

Mixing the waters with the clay slowly, she waited patiently for the return of her Strega. She wasn't disappointed, it arrived with her precious ashes and graveyard soiled Urn in its talons. She took it hungrily, throwing the urn wholly into the mix. Puling the frame of a human woman from the kiln, she poured her mixture of Yin, Earth and Water into the mould. Placing a botanical atop the mould to seal the Yin within. She placed the mould into the fire, for Fire is an independent element that energises those reborn.

She left her work, taking refuge upon a pillow stuffed with the souls of the dead, before pouring herself a shot of sake. "_tell me Strega, what took you so long in that pitiful village?" _she asked as she stoked the rim of her glass with her long purple nails, as her Owl relayed information of what transpired. She bolted upright, a hand clutched around the glass that was now empty, after her shadow soul retold her of the unusual female that bore no resemblance to the Shikon Miko. Of how, a 'human' was slowly answering the call of the dead.

"_Interesting, very interesting. I cannot wait to meet this female, this Kagome"._

_---_

Inuyasha ran ahead of the recover group, that consisted of himself, Kagome, Keade and the fox Kitsune Shippo riding behind on horses. Kagome and Keade atop their stallions, were galloping side-by-side, with Shippo on Kagome's horse.

"_I don't understand Keade, why would a witch steal Kikyo's ashes. Kikyo is dead, her soul is, well you know…" _Kagome argued, thinking it would be safe to allow the witch to do whatever she wished with the ashes, because Kikyo's soul was inside her. Her thoughts were greeted with a hiss of Kikyo's own purification power, causing Kagome to cease those thoughts immediately.

"_Kikyo was the last Shikon Miko, therefore her powers surpassed those before her. She was borne for the purpose of protecting it. She would be the ultimate one to see it, touch it and harness it. The Witch would attempt to cast her spells and charms to reconstruct Kikyo's body to use it for her evil. Therefore we must get there before she can attempt to do such a monstrosity". _Keade pushed her horse into running faster, overtaking Kagome's in haste to catch up with Inuyasha.

"_You know this would be no problem if I could run there!" _Kagome whispered quietly enough, though under the pounding of hooves it was pretty inaudible anyway.

Shippo looked up, a sly smile on his face. "_Southern horses are way faster than these old things! I miss those, they were amazing to watch, their blue-black coats shining in the sunlight. They were beautiful"_

Kagome chuckled lightly, thinking of those wonderful beasts she helped to rear when she was a pup. "_They were even better to ride. They ran like a fury you had never felt underneath you, with an untamed power that made them so…" _Kagome stopped in case she slipped too much for someone else to overhear. Instead she exchanged an understanding smile at Shippo. Promising herself and the young kit, that should she ever get a chance to go home, they would ride the beasts.

~*~*~*~

They entered the domain of the dead. Souls without bodies served to provide light along the pathway, their contorted faces down turned in frozen agony of having their deaths prolonged, their afterlife snatched away from them. Kagome looked each one, memorising their faces as her horse walked slowly along the marked bridleway, their pale blueish-grey faces that were lost and wanting. Shippo pushed himself into her body, as so to shield himself from the terrors of the palid souls. Keade whispered her prayers, as she looked at them, wishing their suffering could be extinguished. Inuyasha looked at them, carefully looking at the faces of the females as he walked past them, as though he were looking for someone in particular. Perhaps he was looking for Kikyo.

A small hut was nestled into the side of a small volcano up ahead. Its thatched roof smouldering as something was obviously heating or cooking over a brazier. Its stony walls seemed to have odd shadows, it was only as they approached closer, that they weren't stones at all. They were skulls. Hundreds of souls, each one with a blueish-grey soul trapped within the eye sockets. As they drew closer still, their hearts thundering in their chests, the house sang. The souls inside the skulls sang of intruders, of salvation, of death. Their haunting songs hypnotising one female in particular.

"_Nay, Kagome you must not listen to the souls" _Keade called out.

Kagome's eyes were heavy lidded as she dropped out of the saddle, walking slowly towards the soul singing hut made of skulls. Her feet were sluggish, dragging across the bridleway, her feet crunching against bones that littered the way. She could vaguely hear Inuyasha's calls, the feeble wailing of the Kitsune, and the commands issued by the old miko, even the whinnies of the horses as they refused to get any closer.

The door of the hut opened, revealing a beautiful woman clad in cloth. Her dress of western design, in deep shadowy blacks and purples hung against her body. Her long black hair, crimped with white streaks flowed over her shoulders and down her back, like a liquid black waterfall. Her eyes, red as rubies were alight as she eyed the wandering woman that approached her. Her hand extended, her long purple coloured nails touching the skin of the woman who seemed entranced by the calls of her trapped souls.

"_you must be Kagome, that strega told me of" _the woman voiced. Even her voice was like bells, gentle and enticing, from the looks and sound of her, she would pass for an ordinary human on the road, perhaps even a noble.

Inuyasha flinched as he eyed the witch standing before him, there was something oddly familiar about her. The way in which she spoke, moved and appeared. He swore he had seen the Strega before tonight also, that was the first clue, in what seemed like a dream, or perhaps a forgotten memory. If only h could remember her name.

"_I am Urasue. Witch to the company of Lord Kiros". _she smiled, as she looked over each of them. Her eyes lingered upon the Hanyou, to whom she studied carefully, then noticed the small shiny raised scar upon his neck. '_Inuyasha, how interesting'. _she thought, returning her gaze to the woman before her. Then it suddenly hit her, the reason for which a soul would give into the songs of the dead. She was a 'dead' soul. Looking into her eyes, she saw the flicker of a miko's reiki, hidden under the barrier of youki.

'_A shirei?' _she looked back upon her kiln to the body of Kikyo that was almost done. '_there is something familiar about this woman, and to be a Shirei, makes her a youkai. Not even youkai respond to my soul call, so she must be a 'dead' youkai. One that has been walking the precipice of death without falling into its embrace. This one's name, her appearance, could it truly be the damned daughter of the South?'_

Inuyasha grunted, finally remembering this particular witch, causing Urasue to glance in his direction. Raising a soul-shield between the Inu-hanyou, old miko and Kitsune, she left Kagome standing outside her hut, entranced by the songs of the dead. Urasue re-entered her hut, to bring out her newest addition to her coven of the undead, one that was hatching.

The flame of the dead simmered down, to a bare glow, a flame that would be unthreatening to a reborn. The clay frame cracked, then shattered allowing the body of a female to lay in its stead. Her creamy white flesh, shone in the light of the flame, her inky black hair fanned around her form. She sat up, before opening her eyes. Those deep brown eyes that were full of wisdom and power, eyes that would see the jewel, had finally opened. Urasue bit back a shriek as she stared into those eyes. Eyes that were dead, the body was soulless. She had taken great care into resurrecting the Miko with perfection, yet the soul was missing. with a flick of her wrist she willed the attire of a miko upon her flesh, then commanded her to follow.

---

I could not understand why my host refused to answer Inuyasha, nor Keade. She had the will power to contest my beatings upon her flesh, my Reiki through her veins, my two simple orders that would either have her writhing in intense pain, or free to roam as her demonic self. Yet there was something in this soul filled place that called to her, beckoned her, and she answered almost gladly. I hissed within my constraints, I flared my Reiki though her body in order to awaken her from her state, but it did nothing. She continued to stand there, a living-statue, eyes glazed over, seeing nothing, ears that heard nothing but the songs of the dead.

_Kagome! Kagome answer me!_

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was as though she were nothing more than an empty vessel. Kikyo felt the shift of energies as the Witch approached them, there was something else following behind her, in her shadow. I watched behind the veil of my hosts unblinking gaze, watched as I saw the one thing that would shatter my resolve.

There, standing behind the shadow was, me. My body. The body I once lived in, breathed, spoke, ate, drank, touched, smelt, everything. It was my body, mine. To look at it from this perspective I felt anger and hatred. Pure undiluted rage, as someone pulled my ashes from my resting place, to reconstitute them in to my body once more. Now I was faced with a conundrum, I felt my host shift slightly as though she were attempting to break free of her restraints, only to be pushed back down once more. I watched the Witch as she canted softly, a hand resting upon my flesh. I felt my soul tug in the direction of the body, and felt Kagome's almost holding on to me, not allowing me to go.

'_Kikyo…no!' _I heard her rasp, she was desperately trying to relinquish herself from the bonds that had her, when she felt my soul shift. The songs of the dead only grew louder, stilling my host into submission once more. I felt another tug, this one more forceful on my soul. One that almost left me breathless, which was an usual feeling seeing as I had no breath. But what I saw astounded me. I felt the emotion, yet my body acted it.

"_return to your body Shikon Miko. Leave your shirei, and be reunited with your own flesh" _Urasue spoke, not bothering to dampen down her whispers, allowing all to hear. Inuyasha seemed to question Keade, who ignored him, praying a counter spell to keep me inside my host. Kagome's body was beginning to wear down further. It was then I realised that the souls were tearing into her defences, plus Urasue's spells to pull me out of her body, along with Keade's prayers to keep me inside were taking their toll upon my host. I felt her whimper as the pain must've increased with every moment that passed of the pulling and pushing of the two forces were having on her, the songs of the dead increasing until she was expelled.

Kikyo was starting to feel pain, physical pain, mortal pains she once felt. Her soul was being dragged slowly piece by piece into her old body, every nerve thread of her soul, that was latched onto Kagome, was being yanked off her, and none to gently. The pains of death, of having her skin torn apart brought tears to her eyes in spirit, as se watched her body shed the tears on body.

_STOP! No more._

Kikyo screamed as she was hit repeatedly with every pain she'd ever felt anew as she was being drawn into her own body. More tears flowed down the cheeks of her face, as she felt her soul being ripped apart, shredded anew. The feelings of anger, betrayal followed pain. Kikyo screamed in the recesses of Kagome's mind as she was enveloped into shadows, before being forced out of its darkness into a place that felt alien, but her own.

~*~*~*~*~

Eyes opened slowly, to a world filled with pain, anger, betrayal, sorrow and pure hatred. The first thing she saw was Kagome laying on the cold ground, her breathing shallow, strained, her blue eyes staring like glass marbles at her. She was physically struggling to remain in control of her own pain, of the emptiness, of having another entity ripped out of herself forcibly.

Her eyes cut across to the Witch who grinned evilly. Watching as she took her first breath, after being reborn. She held herself upright, her hands upon the rocky walls of the mini volcano, that Urasue's house was attached to. Her world was cast into shadows, her eyes could not see the brilliance that she saw through a youkai's eyes, through her shirei's eyes. Plus she felt pain, considerable pain. Something she no longer wanted to feel. That brought her to drop her eyes on Inuyasha, standing in the distance. He was shocked, that was to be expected. Afterall he didn't expect to come face-to-face with the one he murdered, fifty years ago.

His eyes didn't remain on her alone, his shocked gaze and gaping mouth continuously darted from Kagome, then myself. Obviously he'd figured out that Kagome was my Shirei. Well no use in hiding the obvious now.

"_Kagome, get up!" _my voice, hard, uncaring and filled with pain flowed into my ears. It was my voice, as it sounded, the first moment I was injured a lethal blow, the moment I knew I was going to die. I was to feel the pains of death repeatedly, hear it in my voice every time I spoke? That was hell in itself. Much to her best efforts, Kagome did haul herself up, swaying on uneasy feet, her eyes never once leaving my face.

"_end this now Shirei!" _I commanded.

Kagome's body changed as I knew it would, becoming the youkai she was, hidden underneath charms and spells. She eyed Urasue, snarling, flexing claws then lunged at her. The Witch countered her attack throwing an orb to the ground. The ground in which she stood errupted into smoke, making her skid to a halt in her tracks. The Strega hooted, as it flew up overhead.

'_**I would not be so foolish, as to allow you to kill me. We will meet again Kagome.'**_

_**---**_

Kagome looked to Kikyo, who was watching Inuyasha intently. The moment Urasue's soul-shield dropped the Kitsune ran the distance throwing himself into Kagome's leg, clutching onto her tightly. Keade approached Kikyo, her head hanging in regret, for not being strong enough to counter the spell. Inuyasha however remained unable to speak, looking from Kikyo to Kagome, shocked.

For standing before him were two females that were supposed to be dead, who were infact very much alive.

***********************

**Okay my lovlies - Here was the Chapter Kikyo finally gets ripped out of Kagome!**

**Well this one was VERY different from the Original…so what did you think? Acceptable? **

**I know there was no Sesshoumaru, he will be around very soon. I am actually in the processes of writing that chapter, but there's at least one more before it. Afterall we need Koga's and Rin's appearance.**

**REVIEWS**

**SCARLETTLOVE92 - **I humbly apologise for lack of Sesshy in this one, but he'll be in shortly. And Koga for comic relief…definitely.

**JUST-LET-ME-GO - **Yay another update! Don't worry Sesshoumaru will be making his debut again very soon. Need to get some of the main plotlines in first. Plus need Koga to jump into the storyline, then Sesshoumaru can come back. Not too much longer!!

**JAMMYDODGER217 - **Thank you sooo much for your lovely review! And yay Kikyo got to feel some pain!! Hope it was enough! But there's more to come!

**LEONZITE - **Mega thank you! And another update, working on the next two already. So watch out I'll try for another update this week, but no promises.

**NCBEACHBABE2004 - **Now Kikyo's out, there won't be so much that Kikyo can do Kagome now. Thank you for your truly endearing reviews they were both very lovely and I thank you ,that there are more lovely reviewers like you. Your most welcome, hope you had a wonderful birthday! And I'll endeavour to keep you guessing and intrigued with this story.

**FLUFFY AND KAGOME - Many thanks!**


	26. An unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 25**

**Last of the Wilds**

**An unexpected visitor.**

Heat.

Immense, immeasurable heat.

Heat that flows like lava from an erupted volcano, swift and deadly, currently racing through veins, through limbs, snaking its blazing hot touch beneath skin. Heat of anger, crimson, malicious, blinding with fervent rage is still smouldering behind closed eyelids.

Heat from the sun overhead, rays of brilliance and mocking sunlight cast over the raging skin of the one laying upon the cool earth. Although detached, everything is heard clearly. The sounds of the trees dancing in the breeze, the leaves rattling in a myriad of nature-filled notes, each with its own personal octave. Maple; rich and masculine sweeping its tendrils of soft leaves against a more serene spruce. Birds singing in the branches, one note of their song sliding effortlessly into the next, crickets stringing their strings, an accompaniment to the splendour that is nature, that is the forest, that is home.

Some distance away, miles even, the sounds of a solid object dropping into a lake. Its dull thud followed by a cascading ting of water droplets falling from their disturbed state. Humans in the distance father than that of the lake, moving about their daily business, procreating and working the fields. The screaming of their children filling the silence, their racing hearts beating in their play, serving to make the heat worse, the anger more pronounced in the lava, in the veins, in the mind.

The sound of a heartbeat is approaching, in this state of mind and body, the one approaching serves to make the blood boil. As the overwhelming urge to protect oneself when injured is starting to take hold.

The shuffling of feet, bare skin scraping against the rocky ground, grass slipping between toes alerted senses, that a being was close enough to see him. His state of pain, of weakness, of when he was at his lowest point in hundreds of years. A heart beat fluttering near him, told him whoever it was, was merely a child, could a child have strayed from its human village, accidentally encroaching upon a wounded youkai. It would be the child's greatest mistake, for no-one not even another beast would dare approach a wounded Daiyoukai, it would only serve to be their ultimate death.

---

She sighed, walking alone amongst the trees did little to engage her mind anymore. Thoughts strayed constantly to what once was. Times when she was happy; when she lived. Centuries by the side of one male, she loved with all her heart and soul, she remembered every detail about him. His eyes, a deep obsidian that she could fall into without wanting to ever return to the light of loneliness again. His smile that always made her feel as though she were the most treasured female in the country. She remembered, that loving him so much, she gave him the ultimate treasure one could give their mate. A child.

She was afraid, courage in her life was not one of her gifts. She stared down at the vision in her arms, the child in which would know nothing but pain and suffering, in the wake of her mothers happiness was born. She knew that the moment she spotted the marking upon her flesh, the mark of the damned. She wanted to wrap the child in whatever protection she could, it was not meant to be. Her servants in the birthing room had been replaced that morning by ones that were not of their holding, thus were ordered should the pup be marked, it had to be killed.

She put up as much of a fight as possible, when one had just given birth to a pup. And although her mind roared to protect her, her body would not comply. She knew it had happened, the drug she was given in her water that afternoon taking full effect, numbing her body, so she wouldn't be able to fight to save her pup. She felt the ice cold steel of something incredibly sharp against her flesh, slipping between her ribs, and piercing her lung. The way it filled with her blood, hot, angry blood that screamed to be unleashed. She screamed for her mate, screamed for her pup. Though she knew nothing of what transpired as she slipped into the netherworld, screaming all the way, clawing at anything she possibly could. Wanting nothing more than to be back with her mate and pup.

For centuries she watched as her pup grew, shielded from the world, from society. Hidden by her mate, to protect her. She watched as she lived, without knowing much of her own mother other than the tales her father would tell, and some paintings of her that hung in his chambers. She felt regret almost every day as she watched her pup; she was brave, in every way; almost nothing frightened her, and if it did, she gritted her teeth and confronted it. She was more like her mate and her own Kitsune grandmother than holding any trait of hers, but then, she was dead. She didn't exist in her pup's life in anything more than a story.

Sighing, she shook her head to free these thoughts, thoughts that served her to think about where she was. She was searching for her now, searching for any trace that she was still amongst the living. For years she had simply disappeared, which frightened her immensely. There was no sign, no word, nothing. It was aas though she never existed. Tales of the one she 'served' continued on, spinning more and more wild as they passed from generation to generation. It almost made her sick. For her 'heroism' to pass in the manner it did, only meant that she was dead. The famous miko was dead, so what of her shirei? What of her daughter? This is what drove her to leave that village, to seek out the answers to her questions.

Her feet took it upon themselves to wander, anywhere she heard any rumours of the famous Shikon Miko, hoping to find anything of the 'woman' who would travel with her. However there was nothing. Not even a breadcrumb. This caused her heart to drop into her gut. Then as if by some grace of the kami's above, there was a tale of a young girl taking over the responsibility of the Shikon Miko.

It had to be her, had to be the one she sought. For fifty years there was absolutely nothing, now it seemed as though there was a possibility that she had come back from wherever she was hiding. Which is why she was walking back towards the small village of Edo. The village in which she met her, so very long ago.

She had passed a small brook long ago, allowing the icy cold waters to chill her overheated skin, soaking her hair to hold the coolness against her neck, the coolness that was associated with the touch of a light snow on a fresh spring morning. That thought caused her to sigh once more, before catching the scent of blood. It was warm, metallic and surging with power. The blood of a youkai had been spilt, and the owner was highly irritated with the fact. She wandered away from her path, her bare feet wandering further into the forest, until she saw him.

---

He opened his eyes, they were crimson, feral, lethal. They promised a slow excruciating death of the one who dared come any closer, dared to look upon his person. A low warning growl escaped his lips, vibrating through his chest as he gave one final warning to the child. He heard her inhale sharply, saw her outline, she was a small child, one that was too innocent to have seen any of the world. It would be a waste to kill something that wouldn't put up much of a fight, but his honour had to be upheld. He reached out to the child, as if to grab her. Only to be shocked, to find her approaching him.

She came within touching distance, dropping to her knees, placing her hands around his face, her eyes looking deep into his. She looked to see the beast, the animal within that bellowed to be unleashed, to attack the one who injured them. Then his mind suddenly stopped, his eyes shifting colour as the anger slowly started to ebb away. Until all he saw was a face.

Her face.

Heart shaped, with cheek bones raised enough to allow her smile to alight her eyes when she would. Skin that appeared so soft, silk would envy it. It was the colour of jasmine milk, with just enough rouge in the cheeks to be perfect. Her aura screamed demon, yet there was something holding her back. There was intense pain in her eyes, brown eyes that were false. hidden under those chocolate orbs were something far more beautiful, more identifiable. Midnight locks that tumbled down her back. Everything about her screamed as though he should know her the human that stood before him, was a human version of his Kagome.

It started to dawn on him, as the words spoken previously began to form in his mind.

"_Living in the present, but from a time long ago, Deceased but never dead, living but not alive, two souls merged as one, two destinies linked, two natural enemies now one being. Two halves to make a whole know the truth. I hope you figure it out someday"_

He thought about it carefully, pulling apart each clue as he calmed his beast down. The raging animal within him, assisting him in putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

Kagome, Kagome was alive. She never died, but was being held against her will. That was her, standing there in his grandsire's tomb, pleading with him not to end his life. It was her, she was trapped inside that disgusting human body.

He made to move himself from the spot in which he lay, wanting to see the female that was trapped by his brother' side. The he idly wondered if Inuyasha knew of who was in his company, and why she was at all. Many thoughts were racing through his mind, but the first step was to see her. His eyes swept over the young child in front of him, she too radiated an aura of a youkai, yet hers was different, almost dead. Her body was a borrowed form, counterfeit, but moving as though it were alive.

"_show yourself" _He demanded, as his golden eyes looked upon the 'child'. she smiled serenely, her form shimmering into a vision that was an older version of his Kaya. There were many differences, but her jet black hair, and heart-shaped face were distinctly Kaya's. The deep black eyes, violet markings and older body were unfamiliar to him.

"_who are you?" _

"_My name is Rin" _she touched his shoulder, allowing her cold 'death-like' touch to soothe the fire in his muscles, cooling the rage that roared within him.

* * *

**This one was just a chapter filler as we needed some Sesshy action, plus little Rin too!**

**FluffyandKagome - **I was finally pleased to have Kagome and Kikyo separated, it was real fun to write!

**Zenfluence - **Oh yes, there will be a plot divergence from the Original. But there will still be Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Naraku.

**Just-let-me-go - **your reviews make me laugh so much!! And yay Sesshoumaru chapter - I know it was short and sweet, but I have a new plot line…from the original, though on occasion it will sneak into the original, but hey, I'm running with a new muse that's decided it wants to contribute to the story. So there's more to write than ever before! And there was another secret written into the chapter, can you guess what it is?

**JammyDodger217 - **Rin's in, And Kikyo well, she's not as much of a bitch as …. Is! Anyways thank you or your review, I think Kouga can hold off for a while. I'm running with a whole new idea that's gonna get worked into this storyline very soon.

**ScarlettLove92 - **They've met, but not the original meeting that was written by the wonderful Rumiko Takehashi…this is twisting in ways that is making me wonder what's coming next…But I have all my chapters in draft…just new ones are being added in-between and some are being scratched…Don't worry Kouga will grace the story soon.

**Ncbeachbabe2004 - **I humbly thank you for your review! She'll kick her miko ass - but she needs to take her time.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE:

_**Now Kagome will be placed in a predicament, when she's Kikyo's Shirei, but Inuyasha's protector. Not to mention when Sesshoumaru arrives, she's his 'deceased' intended mate, Rin's tutor/sister…but there's also a twist with that part too….should be very interesting in the next chapter! Its gonna be a long one, so do bare with me……Thanks**_

_**Plus check out my deviant art profile, where images of my story are being posted as and when my imagery muse was to allow my writing muse some breathing space. **_

**_http:// gothic hostess . deviantart. _**

_**.com/art/Daughter-of-the-damned-100904344**_

_**More have been drawn, I'm in the process of uploading them.**_

_**~Gothic Jigoku Shoujo~**_


	27. Lies, Answers and Fear

**CHAPTER 26**

**LAST OF THE WILDS**

**LIES, ANSWERS AND FEAR**

Off to the Southeast, thunder rolled on and on. But in the broad expanse that was the Shadow witch's place of restoration and resurrection, it was gloomy. It reminded those that stood there, that it was akin to a snuffed candle, the way a wisp of smoke would curl around any form of movement, and it curled around them all. The trees that surrounded the small volcano hut, served as a shield, when the rain began. Droplets fell upon the earth slowly, then heavier as it seemed all time had stopped. No words were spoken; the atmosphere was tense, the four, whom stood looking at each other; slowly being soaked by heavens tears.

Two heads of pristine sleek black hair lifted, two pairs of eyes connected with Inuyasha's. One a deep wise shade of chestnut, full of intense abhorrence towards him. The way they shone with malicious intentions, as they swept over his form. The other set; two oceanic pools of cerulean, brimming with pain, remorse and heavy regret. They were eyes that had been subjected to pain and torture, that were no longer full of life.

They were amazing to see, two enemies standing side by side, the way in which they were. Not wanting to harm the other, in a way serving to protect the other. There was an unspoken contract, a promise of 'protection' from both parties that Inuyasha could feel between them.

Kikyo and Kagome.

The Miko and the Daiyoukai.

"_Still with us after all then Kikyo"_ Inuyasha asked, with distain

"_I never left; I have been here all along" _Kikyo answered, clearly not at ease speaking to the hanyou.

"_And you Kagome, you're still among the living" _Inuyasha stated towards the Daiyoukai. He felt her aura shift to regret, and sorrow. Something he never thought he would see or feel so openly, as her eyes fell swiftly towards the Earth. Her thick black eyelashes caressing her cheeks.

Shippo, watched with calculated emerald eyes, as the hanyou Inuyasha and his old miko lover Kikyo, to whom he killed years ago, eyed each other with such hatred. But that glare of disgust also swept toward Kagome, the female whom used to be Inuyasha's guardian, the one who was now the Miko's Shirei. It was a complicated triangle of power and servitude.

Inuyasha shuffled on his feet, his eyes searching the faces of the two women before him. Trying to find answers to questions he had, but daren't voice, for fear that the answer would be problematic for him. He sucked in a steadying breath, then took two steps towards the living dead women. Kagome's eyes shot up, eyeing Inuyasha carefully as he approached them. Kikyo stood firm, her hands clenched together into tight fists, wondering whether or not Inuyasha had the guts to kill her again.

Kagome watched as he stepped ever closer, two steps turned to three, three turned to five. Until he was close enough to simply reach out and touch Kikyo. Deciding that he was close enough, she placed herself between the two. Standing as a barrier, to protect both, should the need arise.

Inuyasha's honey amber eyes glanced up to Kagome's, he saw her intentions, and halted. "_Are you protecting the miko, against me Kagome?" _Inuyasha questioned, fear polluting his aura. "_No…I am merely protecting you from each other" _Kagome answered, earning her a huff from the hanyou, and a smirk from the miko.

**GJS**

Sesshoumaru staggered to his feet, the younger demon female attempted to assist him, but he shoved her away. Growling that she keep her distance from his person. She had smiled, saying that she would not touch him again without his prior consent. They were now walking through the thick forest in silence. Only the roaring of the thunder bellowing its anger from the heavens above, cut into their silence. Sesshoumaru had outwardly ordered the female to leave him be, but she had ignored him, following behind at a measurable distance. Sesshoumaru's anger was getting the better of him, from being humiliated, wounded in a battle against the half-breed, and coming face to face with his dead love. He sighed once again, albeit very lightly that no-one who was standing three feet away would have heard such a thing pass his lips. He contemplated the series of events repeatedly in his mind, replaying every moment, every word, every scent of her. Yet all he could pick up was his brother, and a miko.

The sheeting rain that poured over his lands; ran down his face, cooling the heat of his burning wound. The flesh still felt aflame, though he would not allow the female Rin, to touch his person. Thinking of the female whom followed, he lulled over her existence. She was of the living yet was not. She seemed to be youkai, yet more spirit than flesh. It was as though she were the deceased pretending to be alive. Sesshoumaru growled in irritation, behind him was a female who in his mind was dead, and wanting to live. And his Kagome was alive, pretending to be dead. What was going on?

His mind was working overtime, thoughts, accounts and questions. Endless amounts of questions pounding together in an array of mixed up emotions, served to give him, one hell of a headache. He stopped, and waited for the woman to catch up to him. Pain and irritation aside. He would have answers, and he would start with Rin.

**GJS**

If looks could kill, Kagome decided that she would be a corpse standing between the two she once protected with her life. She stood between them, thinking that she no longer owed either any form of protection. She had done her duty. She had 'died' for Inuyasha over four-hundred years ago. As well as being 'shot' with an arrow by Kikyo a mere fifty years ago. There was nothing tying her to either of them. But she couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling to protect them. She was confused, disorientated, she wanted to walk away and allow them to sort out their differences, only it would end up in death.

"_Why did you betray me Inuyasha?" _Kikyo asked after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"_Me betray you…it was you that betrayed me. You tried to shoot me, you lied to me" _Inuyasha answered.

"_You had me in the open, unarmed and believing you loved me. I brought you the Shikon jewel. I brought it so we could wish upon it that we would be together. Yet you turned on me, left me to bleed to death" _Kikyo snapped, her Reiki rising in her anger.

"_Whoa hold on" _Inuyasha bellowed. He hadn't realised how bitter he was, nor did he know who he was angriest at: fate, Kagome or Kikyo, two women who were closest to him, both of which had abandoned him years ago.

"_Silence the both of you!" _Kagome snapped, making them both turn their attentions to the Daiyoukai. "_There was another force at work. You were both played. There was another that was after the Shikon no Tama. Only in Kikyo's hands it was too pure. Whoever wanted it, wanted the jewel to be tarnished. Thus pitting you against each other. Turning love into hate. A hatred which still burned through the decades, even to now. Don't you see, whoever did this, is winning. You're both still fighting!"_

Both Inuyasha and Kikyo exchanged looks, eyeing each other with vicious intent. The hanyou's hand slowly inching towards his Tetsuiaga, whilst Kikyo's hands were slowly glowing with Reiki. Kagome being a sensitive Daiyoukai could feel both auras' as they began to rise on either side of her. Inuyasha was the first to make his move, unsheathing Tetsuiaga in an instant. He held the transformed blade within his palms, the tip facing the miko's throat. Kikyo smirked, no that Inuyasha had made the first move, she freely allowing her power to fluctuate through her hands, until they glowed an off red-pink.

Kagome stood in between them both, growling at their naïveté. They were both acting out of their own selfish wills and desires, neither listening to reason. "_Inuyasha put that sword away now!" _Kagome barked, her own aura filling the area, instilling the commands of a Daiyoukai. Inuyasha hesitated, taking two steps back as her aura screamed at him to back off, and submit. She then turned her attention to Kikyo "_lower your Reiki Kikyo. I not allow any harm to befall either of you" _Kikyo flinched at the magnitude of youki that emitted from her Shirei. It appeared that being viciously pulled from her body, had her barriers pulled down also. Her contained power seemed as though it was never limited at all. Kikyo also took several steps backwards, lowering her Reiki, but not completely.

With her attention turned, Inuyasha lifted his Tetsuiaga and launched into a frontal attack.

"_Kagome!" _Shippo yelled as he saw the hanyou's intentions. Kagome turned swiftly, watching as the hanyou closed the distance, hatred in his eyes, malice tainting his aura. Kikyo responded equally, her Reiki flaring to infinite proportions. Her body glowed with holy light, prickling against Kagome's skin, but serving as a second, one that protected her. Stuck between the two, her eyes connecting with the amber glare of unforgivable deeds, and the deep chestnut brown of loathing. Wanting to fight alongside Inuyasha, but to protect Kikyo; and the desire to fight alongside Kikyo, but to protect Inuyasha; Kagome in effect was trapped.

**GJS**

Rin had stepped beside Sesshoumaru; her form was soaked through, her jet black hair shone like ink down her back. She smiled lightly at Sesshoumaru, wondering his reasons for changing his mind about allowing her to follow. Though she didn't realise that it was answers he sought.

"_tell me bitch, who are you?" _was his first question.

Rin looked at him slightly confused, she had already told him her name, could he have sustained a head wound also, that he would have forgotten so quickly. She smiled lightly, wondering if that was the reason, or whether her own charms of illusion had fallen somewhere. "_Have you forgotten my Lord, I am Rin" _she answered, looking deep into his eyes, as though she sought her own answers.

"_your name is of no importance. It is your being" _Sesshoumaru stated. He watched as she seemed to register some slight form of panic. Her heart, if that's what it was, started to beat faster. Sounding like a caged butterfly.

"_my being?" _Rin questioned in return. She needed to be positive that he had seen through her charms, before she was obligated to answer his questions. Else she would be risking too much information if he simply wanted to know why she was around.

"_you are not of the living, yet you are not of the dead" _Sesshoumaru stated. Rin smiled sweetly, her charms had indeed fallen at some point. Whether it was when she appeared before him, for he asked her truer identity she would never know. But as he had indeed stumbled across the truth, an ally was better than an obstacle to her goal.

"_That is true. I am not of the living; I am existing only on borrowed time. For I have a duty in which must be done" _Rin answered honestly. She stepped closer to the young Inu Lord, taking his single wrist into her hand, turning it slowly to expose the small crescent scar under his thumb. _"I am here for a particular female and her alone". _she answered, looking at the scar, which was the calling mark.

Sesshoumaru watched her carefully. Sensing no lies from her, but then no-one really interacted with the dead on a daily basis, he couldn't be positive. He would have to seek council with the other Lords. A slight twinge of alarm raced through his soul, the other Lords were his sire and Kagome's. what would they make of the news? "_Only one who cares immensely for the other can bestow that mark, and have the mark bestowed upon them in return" _Rin spoke softly, her onyx eyes looking at the mark carefully.

"_what do you speak of? That is a mere scar, it is no mark" _Sesshoumaru answered. He was slightly confused when Rin smirked lightly. "_you were too young to know of such things when it was given. A soul promise of love and devotion broke the bonds of time, allowing you both to have something of the other. She gave you the mark of calling, and you gave her your heartfelt love, to which she still holds in a pendant around neck. Though your gift is shrouded, as it held more power than the one who holds her soul, could harness" _Rin answered lightly, lost in her own thoughts.

"_what are you speaking of?" _he asked with irritation. Rin lifted her own wrist, showing a small bracelet. Its intricate chain held a small crystalline blood drop. Its crimson colours shone without the light, but still held immeasurable beauty. "_My mate gave me this, when we were young and inexperienced. He shed tears for me when I accepted his mating proposals. One of his tears crystallised, taking a silken strand of his hair it formed a bracelet, which can never be removed. I in turn gave him my life, which left a mark upon his flesh, one of a small crescent below the thumb on the right hand"_

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes looked more closely at the mark, under his right thumb. He thought back to when it was given, a steamy bath chamber, a ghost of his love, tears and blood. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, looking at the bracelet Rin wore. "_Tears are not borne of blood" _he answered, noticing that the 'teardrop' was a blood-drop. Rin's smile grew as she recalled events that only she and one other were witness to.

"_That is indeed true, and you are very perceptive. It used to be a crystallised tear, however upon my deathbed, my mate attempted to give me his blood in order for me to live. Thus the teardrop turned to blood" _Rin's smile dropped, her eyes cast downwards as she remembered times past.

"_I was murdered upon my bed, by attendants that were not mine. They were ordered to kill my pup, if she were something more than a simple Inu. Unfortunately for her, she was. The mark upon her flesh began the events, I fought as best I could, but the drugged water held me back. It was with the last ounces of strength I could gather, that I forced my plea through the mark on my mate to save my daughter". _Rin wiped a stray tear that fell down her cheek, taking a calming breath to steady her pounding heart.

"_your daughter was a blood Inu wasn't she" _Sesshoumaru whispered.

Rin nodded in acknowledgement, a ghost of a smile lighting her face.

"_My real name is Amanaerin…but my mate and those who knew me, knew me as Amanae" _she answered.

"_Amanae, your Kagome's mother"_

"_Yes, I am here to right a wrong" _Amanae replied, releasing Sesshoumaru's hand.

**GJS**

"_TETSUIAGA!" _Inuyasha bellowed as his sword roared to life. The demon fang, glowed with the command, its own demonic youki pulsing down the length of the blade to the tip, where it began to reach and extend to a target. Shippo darted forwards, running towards the irate hanyou. He had no time to think of a plan, just assist his oldest friend from being obliterated, the way he destroyed the thunder brothers with the moves he was turning on Kagome.

Kagome stood her ground, her youki/reiki combination swirling within her body, and through her skin. She wouldn't allow Inuyasha to harm Kikyo, regardless of the situation. But the moment she caught glimpse of Shippo running into the confrontation, her heart sped faster. The kitsune was over a two-hundred years younger than her, and she viewed him like a pup of her own. When he started putting his own life in danger, her maternal instincts kicked in. She growled loudly at the hanyou.

Behind her, Kikyo's Reiki was expanding, Kagome whipped around suddenly to see that Kikyo had formed a miko's bubble of purification energy, one threat would not harm herself, but would likely kill Inuyasha, as well as Shippo. This sent her anger into overdrive, she hissed at them both. Growls and warnings in the language of Inu as well as human. They both had ample warning, but both ignored it.

Inuyasha's demonic youki attack, and Kikyo's purification bubble launched at one another. The power of both caused the atmosphere to drop, making the energies hot with fuelled rage and malicious intent. The air around them was icy cold, like all the love and peace had been replaced by death and hatred. Forcing a considerable amount of energy out of her own body, in the form of a Kitsune flame, Kagome threw it at Shippo, engulfing his small body within it, to protect him. The Reiki bubble and youki light streaked towards her. They both clashed together, making thunder itself seem like a whisper, and lightning nothing more than a candle's flame. With the force of the colliding polar energies, Inuyasha and Kikyo were forcibly knocked backwards. Whilst Shippo clamped his eyes shut, and threw his hands over his little ears.

**GJS**

Both Sesshoumaru and Amanae continued to stand in silence. Much had been said about times long past. And the true identity of the demon female before him, made him wonder as to her reasons for being here. A chill ran down his spine, as he recalled her words. He was about to voice his thoughts, until he felt a rising level of youki, that of a Daiyoukai in the distance. It was a commanding aura, one attempting to instil order. There were other forces around it, a polluted youki that would be a hanyou's, another full demon's that was distinctly kitsune from the sense of fire, and the last a miko.

Amanae took a shaky breath, her aura radiating panic. She bolted in the direction of the swirling aura's, her jet black hair dripping like a soaked flag whipping in the wind form the North. Sesshoumaru ran behind her, closing the distance between them, with his long strides, promising himself that he would do whatever it took to keep Amanae from taking Kagome away from him.

More aura's seemed to join in with that of the commanding Daiyouki's. Amanae pushed herself to run as fast as she possibly could, Sesshoumaru could scent the distinct salty tears that were escaping from the female who streaked ahead of him. For a deceased youkai she certainly ran very fast. Sesshoumaru had to admit, Kagome got her speed from her mother.

They both ran, seemingly two streaks of dashing light through the darkness, both soaked through the cloth. Their feet hardly touching the ground at all, only a few muddy puddles gave it away that their feet were actually barely touching the surface of the earth at all. Sesshoumaru was now running at a steady pace beside Amanae, he glanced in her direction to see the determination she had, in attempting to reach her daughter. He felt the stirrings of the demon blade Tetsuiaga, causing his heart to kip a beat. Would the hanyou truly turn the blade against Kagome? That question burned in his mind, serving as another boost to his swift run.

Amanae was panicking, she knew who held her daughter's soul against her will, the miko who would rather inflict pain, to have her do her bidding. But also it was fear of allowing her daughter near Inuyasha, whom she knew held a deep and very dark secret, one that she was privy to. There was a flare of three aura's two were filled with hatred, one was filled with desire to protect. It wouldn't take a scholar to know which belonged to whom.

There was a cry, one filled with pain and grief. The sense of the strongest of the three aura's, the one who's desire was to protect suddenly disappeared. The miko's flare was diminishing, as was the polluted youki. Amanae was the first to break the tree line, running into the area that sang of death and pained souls. She gasped as her eyes connected with Kikyo's. the miko was no longer within Kagome's body, but within her own once more. Sesshoumaru broke through just behind her, taking in the scene before him.

Inuyasha was sat on the muddy ground, his sword Tetsuiaga held tightly within his hands. The blade humming in greeting of the Tenseiga which was in Sesshoumaru's sash, beside Tokijin. Inuyasha's amber eyes stared directly into Sesshoumaru's, though his were filled with horror, of seeing his elder brother. On the opposite side was a miko, struggling to stand, holding onto the base of a large sturdy tree, her gaze locked onto the ball of light that was between them.

In the sheeting rain, that escaped through the canopy of the trees, a huge bal of swirling energy, that was a combination of youki and reiki swirled together. They clashed angrily upon occasion, creating sparks of light, both pure and tarnished. The ball pulsed, as though something were inside it, caught in the fray, desperately clinging to an escape.

Both Amanae and Sesshoumaru looked about the area. The young Inu Lord flaring his youki in search of the female he desired, only to find no traces of her whatsoever, nor the Kitsune. Amanae glared heatedly at both Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kikyo stared at the female then with an audible intake of breath, she suddenly remembered the female from sixty years back. The youkai child, who seemed to have matured. "_Rin" _she whispered.

"_Hai, I have returned" _she snipped in response, eyeing the miko. "_how is it you are alive, and no older than when we first encountered one another?" _she asked, wondering how she remained as youthful as a youkai. "_Does having a Shirei, prolong your life past that of a normal ningen?" _

"_I do not have to answer to a youkai" _Kikyo hissed.

Amanae's eyes narrowed in response, there were factors that were not right in relation to the miko. The miko should be old and haggard, almost dead. Yet she was as youthful as when she encountered her sixty years prior. Plus there was the rumour of her death. Yet she was very much alive.

"_where are the Kitsune and Kagome?" _Sesshoumaru growled having not detected either of them. Kikyo and Inuyasha both glanced at one another, then the ball of raging energies. It was pulsing, as though there was something clawing its way out, wanting release. Sesshoumaru fell automatically into a defensive kata, the energies continued to battle one another, growing weaker. It would only be a matter of time until it dissipated or exploded.

**GJS**

Weariness set over Kagome's shoulders. She shivered convulsively, soaked through. The icy atmosphere bit into her skin like a thousand knives. She wanted nothing more than to drop right where she stood and sleep until sweet merciful death, or the pallbearers of the underworld would come for her as she waited in her half dead state. Or maybe one would bring the other, it was hard think with the walls waivering around her. Within her arms, clutched to her chest in a tenderly fashion was the kitsune, Shippo. She smiled tenderly down upon his head, kissing it lightly, thankful that she was strong enough to protect the innocent kit, if she could not protect herself. The Kitsune Bi shield which coated his skin, glowed a soft blue, clinging to him in a promise to never let go.

The reiki and youki clashed once more around her, the light only intensifying to blindness. She winced at the discomfort, and whimpered as the powers collided with one another angrily licking upon her flesh, causing cruel spasms to tear into her muscles. There was nothing but pain and brightness within the cocoon. That and a whipping wind that was icy and cruel. It shredded her clothing, leaving hardly anything left to cover her flesh. She clutched Shippo to herself tighter, not wanting him to feel any of the pain. All Kagome could picture was her sire and Sesshoumaru, as things were becoming more and more unsettling around her, the pain ever increasing.

Her own youki was clashing against the powers around her, desperately attempting to gain control. To fight for freedom outside the ball of polar power. The flare of her youki and the store of reiki housed within her body both glowed together. Her body pulsed, as she concentrated on combining the two powers together, forcing them to work harmoniously like they did within her own body. She cried out, as the onslaught of rushing colliding energies turned towards her as a conduit. Her soul cried out with pain as the reiki consumed her, as the feeling of her skin being ripped off in chunks all over her body, scorched her mind. The jewel around her neck, which housed her full power, her truer self began to crack under the pressure.

The beast that was trapped within clawed at the crack, tearing a fissure. The elements around them, cold and harsh served to be a saving grace, for the jewel could not withstand the forces of reiki and youki thrashing upon it in unison. As another onslaught wracked Kagome's body with more colliding power the jewel splintered around her neck. The caged beast that was her baser side roared to life. The shadows engulfed their mistress once more, unifying itself with its host, throwing more commanding power into the energies, the feeling of her skin slowly being reattached served as a comfort to her, making her power flare more stronger. Unable to break a Daiyoukai at full strength, slowly the clashing reiki and youki began to submit to the more dominant youki.

Usually the powers would dissipate, however with Kagome being a newly formed Daiyoukai-miko hybrid, the powers were being absorbed into her body. Creating an equal balance within. She took a steadying breath, one that hurt her lungs, she winced as the internal struggle now would take full brunt of the forces that were engulfed into her. The light around her became duller, sounds were starting to filter through. And the feel of water splashing her face and bare skin seemed to jolt her into consciousness.

**GJS**

Sesshoumaru, Amanae, Inuyasha and Kikyo all waited in anticipation as the ball of colliding reiki and youki began to dissolve into the centre. The two Inu stood in astonishment as a form began to take shape in the centre. It appeared to be a female, holding a blue flame in her embrace. Wind from within the entrapment was whiping at her body, her hair thrashing about her form. From this perspective she looked like the godess of nature unfurling before their eyes.

Characteristics were slowly forming, her soft slightly tanned skin began to show, though it was coated in gashes, bruises and wounds that seemed decades, perhaps even centuries in age, but looked as fresh as they were just done. Two navy blue stripes adorned her cheeks, with a third black between the two. Navy stripes covering her eyelids at they were clamped shut. Two more on her wrists, another two on her bare shoulders. There were indications of two more on both her hips. The mark of the damned, showing prominently on her right thigh. And two more sets of navy stripes on her ankles. Her jet black raven hair flew upwards in a torrent of wind, that slowly settled to cover her shoulders and frame.

Within her arms a small kitsune was engulfed within a blue kitsune Bi flame. He seemed to be un a restful slumber, as though he were placed into that state purposely. Both Sesshoumaru and Amanae looked at the slumbering kitsune "_Shippo" _Sesshoumaru slipped, stating the kitsunes name. as if he were called from a nap, his eyelids parted wide. Two emerald eyes stared into the direction of the one who said his name.

"_Sesshoumaru?" _he questioned. Shippo looked at himself, the flame of the Kitsune Bi diminishing around him. He shivered as he felt the bracing current of air swirling round him. He saw two arms holding him tenderly, gently, in a protective fashion. He followed the arms to the face of the female that held him safe. "_Oh no, Kagome! Kagome wake up, can you hear me?"_ he started to panic, placing his small hands either side of her face. Her eyes parted briefly, revealing two bright crimson eyes. They closed immediately after seeing his face. Her body was released by the raging airstream, causing her to fall towards the ground.

The ground held her form, her face nestled within crook of her arm, her inky black hair covering her flesh. Shippo scurried from under her, turned and looked upon her prone from. Her body twitched every few seconds, but it was beaten, bloodied and bruised.

Amanae advanced immediately, placing a hand on her daughters flesh. The sensation of having her heart thump and constrict within her chest, make her release her daughter immediately. Her hands clutching to her chest, in efforts to still the pain that she felt. Sesshoumaru closed the distance between himself and Kagome, his eyes never leaving that of his half brothers, save he do something reckless. He could feel the tention in the air around Kagome's fallen form. But continued to draw closer. He knelt beside her, placing Tokijin upon the muddy ground, then his only hand upon her silken head.

Fire of immense pain and unbearable heat flowed through his hand, the sting of miko magic biting and tearing into his lungs caused him too, to let go of her. Inuyasha chose that moment to stand, as Kikyo drew closer. Sesshoumaru growled instantly, making the both halt in their approach. "_Leave us!" _he ordered. Though both Kikyo and Inuyasha remained. "_Leave, NOW!" _he bellowed, his eyes bleeding to their reddened state, as his inner beast decided that neither would come near their mate again.

Kagome did not move, nor flinch at his power, though he was so close. She lay there in the mud, twitching as her muscles constricted. The flare of miko reiki coating her wet skin with a hazy sheen.

"_I'm not leaving her with that miko" _Inuyasha growled, sheathing his Tetsuiaga.

"_she's not going with you hanyou" _Kikyo answered in response.

"_Kagome is not going with either of you, so get lost" _Amanae clipped.

Both Inuyasha and Kikyo huffed, turned and walked away in different directions. Leaving Sesshoumaru, Shippo and the other female to attend the fallen Kagome. Her body had fallen into a self-protecting state, one in which none could touch her. Sesshoumaru pulled off his haori, draping over her body, then proceeded to sit beside her, along with Shippo and Amanae.

**GJS**

Two days had passed, the rains relented in the afternoon of the first day. Inuyasha was busy cursing his bad luck when he noticed the Demon witches Strega standing in his path. He knew instantly that the Strega was Urasue's soul shadow. It hooted, its eerie call of the dead. Inuyasha looked around himself, to ensure that no-one was watching, then followed the soul shadow to is owner.

He walked many miles, and ran many more than that. His heart pounded in his chest, as he finally drew to a stop in the middle of the night, outside a shrouded cave dwelling. If he had not been led here by the strega he would have missed it. It was well concealed, with a faint glow emitting from within. Steeling himself, he held his head high and walked through. The Strega sitting upon his shoulder.

The dwelling was enchanted, as to be expected for the Lord, who was not to be named for his heinous crimes. It would undoubtedly become 'hidden' once again when Inuyasha left, to ensure that he would not find it, without being led. Within the cave, was a well constructed well-proportioned home carved into the very rock. It was huge, the deep grey's and almost blue-blacks of the cave walls made it look intimidating, but very appealing. There were dark ominous looking trees that grew from the rocky ground, their snaking arms the colour of bleached bones; bending and weaving like dead souls seeking out bodies in which to suck dry. A fake moon had been enchanted into the cave roof, to insinuate night, it would likely have a sun for the day. A world within a cave, definitely Urasue's doing.

A figure in black robes sat alone on a simple wooden bench. Outside the main cave-walled building. It was a young woman, and as Inuyasha approached, she pulled back her hood. Her skin was as white as bones, her hair was black with a slither of white adorning her front. Her eyes and lips were the colour of blood, and her long nails shone the deepest of purple in the light. Her voice was like an icy wind as she said "_our Lord wishes to speak with you, about a certain demon female"_

Inuyasha inclined his head in acknowledgement, the Strega hooted spreading his huge blackened wings. Wings that housed trapped souls between the inky feathers. Urasue stood from her perch on the bench, leading Inuyasha into the cave-palace.

An antechamber had been built especially for receiving those who held an allegiance to the Lord. It was adorned much like the true palace was many centuries ago. The banners of Black and Red hung in the false windows, billowing in some created breeze of the enchantments doing. A long table made of rosewood, cut the room in half like a knife. Candelabras nestled all along its top, with black and red silk slips running along the length, a lattice darkened partition behind the Lords chair. It was in essence very threatening, everything Inuyasha knew the Lord to be. For no Lord other than the one Inuyasha held allegiance with would dare kill his own sibling, nor attempt to wipe out his entire family, including his own sire.

"_Remain here. I shall fetch his Lordship" _Urasue commanded, leaving Inuyasha in the long antechamber, alone. Within moments, the doors opened. The ruling Lord of the hidden cave, stomped angrily into the antechamber, stopping a mere foot away from Inuyasha. His angry aura demanding those in his path to cower in fear. Our hanyou however did not. He stood tall and awaited what he knew was coming. Urasue stood behind the Lord to his right, her hood pulled up over her hair, making her red eyes glow with malice.

"_what is this I hear? Is it true, Kagome is still amongst the living?" _He bellowed.

"_Yeah, I had no idea. It was only when Urasue resurrected Kikyo that I found out" _Inuyasha replied.

"_and how many know of this?" _the lord asked, thinking once more. How he would permanently silence those who knew.

"_That's where we have a problem…" _Inuyasha answered immediately.

The Lord's angry glare only got far worse. Inuyasha had to avert his gaze, else he'd wither like the coward he was, around him.

"_Who?" _He growled, his fingers clenched tightly as he awaited the answer.

"_The Shikon Miko, some demon female and Sesshoumaru" _Inuyasha answered, his ears flattening against his head, as he waited for him to boil over with anger.

"_WHAT?!" _

"_Kiros, It isn't my fault…She's a miko's Shirei. I don't even know what the hell that is, but…"_

"_Inuyasha, you told me that she was dead" _

"_I thought she was…don't blame me for this…" _his gaze swept to Urasue instantly "_If someone did their job like they were supposed to, She would be dead. That was your job Urasue. Not mine. My job was merely to get her alone, her defences down, and have her at the wolves advantage. I did my job down to the last detail. You screwed up!" _he pointed at the witch behind Kiros.

Kiros turned to Urasue "_Inuyasha is right my dear. You have indeed foiled my plans. I will deal with you later, now leave us" _

Urasue bowed to her Lord "_as you deem my Lord" _she said, leaving the room.

"_Now somehow we have to fix this, without anyone else finding out about her, and there's the issue with Sesshoumaru…" _Kiros began to ponder in his thoughts.

"_Leave, I shall send for you, when I have thought of a new plan" _Kiros turned deep in thought.

"_As you wish" _Inuyasha answered, turning around and leaving the way in which he came.

When Inuyasha had left the sanctuary of the cave-palace Kiros turned to the wooden lattice screen behind him, shrouded in shadows and darkness. "_Naraku, it appears we have a problem"_

"_Indeed. However I have a solution…" _he voiced, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of his latest desire.

**GJS**

For two days and nights Sesshoumaru, Shippo and Amanae remained by Kagome's side. She hadn't moved much, nor stirred at all. Her eyes moved rapidly under her silken eyelids, her breathing remained shallow. Her wounds healed, only to be replaced by more, and when those too were healed, more appeared. Sesshoumaru growled when he saw the extend of some injuries wondering where and when they were sustained. She made no attempts to awaken, it was as though she were going back in reverse, to every wound ever inflicted upon her person, and healing them. Sesshoumaru idly wondered how many wounds she had sustained over the last four-hundred and fifty odd years.

On the morning of the third day, the area was disturbed by the sounds of heavy feet walking amongst the sodden earth. Instantly Sesshoumaru stood, his blade unsheathed, whilst Amanae stood over her daughter. A mother protecting her pup was a very formidable adversary, then again, so was a mate. Shippo formed his Kitsune Bi in his hands readying to place illusions around the area, to confuse and disorientate the fiends. Together they all waited hoping the beast would by-pass them. Instead it drew closer.

Two heads peered out through the thick brush. Crimson eyes wide with intrigue, their scaly heads of deep green hide shone in the early light of the rising sun. their razor sharp teeth hidden underneath large leathery lips, that were muzzled. The heads moved forward in unison, their necks long and serpantile. But they were connected at the base. The beast was Ah-un following their master as they had promised. Sitting atop the great beast was the kappa, Jaken. His staff of two heads clutched firmly in his slimy hands.

Sesshoumaru resigned himself to relax, Amanae followed. Shippo however wasn't too sure. He remembered the two headed dragon beast, but not the toad who sat on their back.

"_Milord, oh Milord I have been so worried…" _the kappa screeched. Simultaneously Amanae and Shippo reached for their ears, covering them at the peak of the kappa's irritating voice.

"_Jaken, lower your voice" _Sesshoumaru commanded. The kappa instantly shut its mouth with a slight 'pop'. His bulging yellow eyes looked over the attitude of the others in his Lord's company. There was a young kitsune standing between the Lord and a demon female that looked to be younger than the fox. And she was hovering her body over another, that he couldn't see. Only tendrils of raven black hair covered the ground in which they lay.

Jaken looked over the scene once more, trying to understand the nature of the situation. His bulbous eyes caught sight of Sesshoumaru's empty sleeve, flapping about. "_Milord you are injured!" _the Kappa announced, his eyes swept across the scene once more, calculating events in his mind. "_you there fox child, remove yourself, if milord wishes to slay the bastard whom removed his arm, you will not stand in his way" _

Shippo looked questionly towards Amanae, then Sesshoumaru. The toad swiftly descended form Ah-un, rushing towards the kitsune, with his staff of twin heads. The mouth of the ugly beauty parted, filling with flame. Shippo suddenly became aware that the kappa thought them as a threat, he formed his kitsune bi in his hands preparing to protect Kagome. The fire spewed from the beauty's mouth. However Sesshoumaru intervened, standing ahead of the kitsune, his sword absorbing the flame. He advanced on the toad, swiftly kicking him in the gut.

Jaken flounced upright, mouth agape, eyes bulging at what his lord just did to him. Amanae lifted herself from the one she covered, and Shippo stepped aside as Ah-un approached unhindered. Jaken now noticed an inu female laying upon the earth, heavily wounded and bloodied, covered by his Lord's haori.

"_mistress…" _Ah grunted, his head leaning down towards her

"_open your eyes" _Un grunted soon after, trying to rouse her to little effect.

"_keep your distance, a miko's power run's under her skin. It will attack if threatened" _Amanae informed.

The two heads lowered themselves further, until Ah placed his head upon her flesh, Un following shortly.

"_how is it you can touch her? We've been here for days, without any success" _shippo questioned.

The heads raised themselves looking at Sesshoumaru, as Un answered "_an elemental dragon such as ourselves are not governed by any force. A miko is nothing to us but a mere conduit. Kagome is fighting an inner struggle to suppress the power that was trusted upon her"._

An immense force of youki flooded the area. The heads of Ah and Un dropped to the ground. Their body became engulfed in an sporadic display of flashing youki. It held two pulses, one half a beat faster than the other. One a deep crimson, the other a lighter claret. A sickening tear echoed off the trees and volcano, the distinct sound of flesh being torn. The youki continued to built until it became two separate entities, one a rich crimson its pulse beating fast, until a single dragon-youkai stood upon two legs in Ah's place. The twin light, the one more lighter, with a pulse that beat half a second faster receded, leaving a replica of the other standing in Un's place.

"_as you are unable to touch our mistress…" _Ah spoke in a language they all clearly understood

"…_we will be your arms" _Un finished the sentence.

They both proceeded to place their hands upon Kagome's torn flesh. Ah took her torso, and Un took her legs. They both lifted her gently in a unified movement, both holding her supportively. Ah looked towards Sesshoumaru, and without asking Sesshoumaru channelled his own youki through his body, commanding his inner beast to reign over the form.

A huge three-legged inu towered over them. He balanced himself, to lower his body closer to the ground, to allow Ah and Un to climb on, whilst co-ordinating Kagome. He stood, seeing the look in Amanae's eyes, the look of want, becoming alarmed that she would take her away from him.

Amanae stared up at the huge three-legged white inu, that was Sesshoumaru's beast form, and grew concerned and confused over why he wouldn't drop down for her to climb on. Shippo channelled his own youki through his small body, allowing his own inner kitsune to emerge, nowhere near as huge as the Lord, but still three times the average size of a regular fox. He knelt down on one knee, allowing Amanae to clamber onto his back. Jaken ran towards his liege, his hands gripping onto Sesshoumaru's tail tightly, just as he launched himself into a run, back towards the Western regions, to his home in moon valley.

**JGS**

Words filled the darkness, muffled, distorted words that belonged to no-one and someone. Voices that held no body, no face, just syllables that were stringed together. All I know is my dark world, my world of shadows, a world where I can feel the sun. the warmth and brilliance of it upon my face, upon my skin, I just cannot see it. I am aware of my surroundings, yet I do not know where I am. I cannot move my body, but I can feel my muscles ache as though I have been running. The way they ache after prolonged periods of battle, my skin feels torn, and the distinguishable scent of blood fills my nostrils.

I can feel someone touching me, their warm skin running along my flesh. Touching my hands, my face, my throat. I begin to panic, the shackles of darkness lift. I force my eyes to open, only to shut them quickly, the light is too intense. I force my mouth to form a word, but there is nothing, my voice is still locked within the darkness.

My heart pounded erratically in my chest, my panic only becoming more and more tangible. I open my eyes once more, this time forcing myself not to close them. I can see a distorted image of a male looming over me, his hands bloodied, covered with my blood. I feebly push his hands away from me, attempts to make him stop touching me. But my strength is still chained to the darkness along with my perceptions and voice.

I can feel him try to restrain me. Only restraining me makes me panic more, my heart pounds faster, harder against my chest that I could almost swear it would burst from my chest. "_Calm down little one" _his voice is soft, aged and tender, but it is those who appear to be kind that cause the most harm. His face is starting to focus more, greying hair, and smouldering grey eyes over a wrinkled face causes my heart to skip a beat. He resembles the face of the human who beat me repeatedly, the human male that forced me to submit to his daughter Ai, for their child Kikyo.

That was all I needed to force my body into a disorientated unrest. I thrashed my arms and legs as much as I could. My limbs ached, my muscles screamed for me to stop, but the panic in my heart filled my desire to escape, to flee. "_fetch the Lord immediately" _he said to another. I flailed like a fish out of water, I could not fathom why my body was so useless, like I had been drunk, or drugged. It was still difficult to focus, to speak, to move. I rolled off the futon, pulling my limbs into order. I had to stand or crawl, anything to escape. I managed a half-dazed crawl, pulling my body into a corner of the room. I could hear more footsteps approaching the chamber, rushed. My fear escalated, my body trembling. I heard three heartbeats enter the room, the scents were familiar, but then at the moment I couldn't trust them.

I had to protect myself, my first instinct was to fight. My blood began to charge with the desire to fight. I could feel my senses sharpen, only my body didn't want to respond. My claws lengthened as my instincts kicked in, I growled in warning, baring my teeth. Unable to much with my body I would try an offensive array of growls to deter whom ever would touch me. I was surprised to hear a growl in return, not one of reprimand, but more of a calming intent. I stared upwards into the light, squinting, trying to establish who was in the room with me. They lowered their form, to my level.

Eyes the colour of gold, and hair the colour of the moon was all I could make out in my hazy sight. A hand outstretched to me, but not touching me. "_Kaya"_ But his voice broke the confusion, broke all my barriers with one word that was my name, that was his voice. Sesshoumaru.

**GJS**

Standing in my dojo, having taken a slight reprieve from sparring with the single entities that were Ah and Un. An assistant healer from my staff entered unannounced. Likely having been sent by Terion. The old grey inu was always concerned over my sparring habits, especially as of late, when I took to him, that I had sustained an injury in my last battle. However the young ferret male seemed to be more fearful of interrupting my session than overseeing it. _"you may sit and observe" _I stated as I prepared to go another round with Ah.

"_pardon me milord, but Terion sent me to bring you to the healers chamber" _the young ferret stammered.

"_what is the reason?" _I enquired, already irritated that the old dog would dare hinder more of my precious time. I was at a disadvantage, and needed to overcome the problem as quickly as possible.

"_well milord. It appears the female has awoken, she is being difficult, will not allow Terion to touch her" _he babbled.

I instantly ended the training session, grabbing my haori. Slipping it on over my torso I quickly walked back towards the main grounds, towards the healers chamber, with Ah and Un following behind. Within minutes I was swiftly walking down the corridors, to which I could hear the old dog, attempting to quell his patient. Her heart was being frantically within her chest, the fear alone was permeating the corridors. She was frightened beyond every fibre in her body. I entered the chamber without invitation, and stood in the doorway.

She was crawling away from the healer, her battered limbs were dragging her beaten body away from the healer. Her heart was fluttering in a frenzy within her chest, that it could almost leap out of her chest and flutter across the marble floors. I could sense her confusion, and panic. Her eyes were fluttering all around the room, looking at everything and nothing. It was as though she were blinded by her fear. The scent of her blood charging with the desire to fight, was enticing, only the markings on her face changed, the third black stripe appearing, indicating that her more primordial side was reaching out.

She hissed and growled, baring her fangs at me as I approached. In response I growled back, my inner Inu talking to hers, attempting to calm her fears. She seemed confused. I lowered myself to her level, looking into her eyes, eyes that were unfocussed and wary. Trying to calm her further, I reached a hand out for her to see, to touch. To touch a frightened female would only cause her to harm herself further. Allowing her to touch at her own choice was more trusting.

She looked at my hand, sniffing my aura for threats. As her own panic stated to recede I spoke to her softly "_Kaya" _all fear suddenly fell, and trust replaced all else. She knew my voice, knew that I would not harm her in any shape or form. Her hand reached out to mine, her fingers slipping into my palm. I held her hand, feeling the warmth of her skin in my hand.

**GJS**

Kagome was placed back onto the futon, sitting upright. Her eyes were still unfocussed to which the healer could not fathom any reasoning. Her hand remained holding onto Sesshoumaru's without any sign of letting go. She still shook slightly in fear of her surroundings, and those around her. But his quiet growls soon calmed her fears. By mid afternoon, another entered the chamber. She glided over towards Kagome with dance-like steps. Her hands touching her cheek. "_Kagome, I'm so glad you're awake". _Kagome's unfocussed eyes dropped onto the one who was touching her, her voice was somewhat familiar, but everything was still a blur.

"_Whats the matter Kagome?" _Amanae questioned, after receiving no real greeting from her daughter.

"_her eyes will not focus, and her body is limp I have tried every known cure in the scrolls, but nothing works" _Terion moaned, his nose scouring through another parchment.

"_did you try blood?" _Amanae asked.

Terion looked puzzled, not understanding the woman's ideas. Sesshoumaru immediately understood, looking down at the frail female that held onto him. "_Terion, fetch two large goblets of fresh blood from the kitchens" _Amanae ordered. The physician looked to his lord. Sesshoumaru nodded for him to carry out the order. The grey Inu left to fetch what was asked of him.

Amanae stood beside Kagome's futon her onyx eyes looking over her frail pup. Her more substantial wounds had not yet healed, and likely wound not until her body had taken in the nutrients she needed that was in the blood she desperately craved. Her hand touched her daughters hair, feeling the silky locks as they framed her face. Her eyes were drawn to the small pendant around her neck, a crystallised teardrop on a thread of silver-white hair. Her fingers touched it lightly, lifting it to look. Kagome's hand shot up instantly grabbing the hand that dared to touch her piece of her love, her life before the pain. She growled in warning for touching something so precious to her.

"_What did you do?" _Sesshoumaru snapped.

"_I'm not going to take it, I just wanted to look" _Amanae replied. Kagome's vice like grip released her hold on Amanae's wrist. She opened her hand, the crystallised teardrop rolling on her palm for Sesshoumaru to see. "_Kagome do you remember the words you said?"_ Amanae asked as she fingered the jewelled pendant.

"**my beloved is mine, and I am his.**

**Let me be a seal upon your heart, **

**Like the seal upon your hand"**

Sesshoumaru listened to Kagome's words, and watched as her mother recited the words without voice, the words spoken by the female who gave herself to the one she chose to protect her. He looked at the scar on his right wrist, under his thumb, then glanced at Kagome's battered body. Subconsciously she was calling for him, calling for his help as she was being beaten, but he never came. Guilt filled his being as he looked at the pendant that he knew was his, from a lifetime ago.

Terion re-entered the chamber with two large goblets of fresh warm blood. Kagome stirred with more life than she had when she rolled and crawled away from the healer. "_It would have been wise to inform me, that she was a Blood Inu" _the healer admonished as he placed the first goblet to her lips, watching as all in the room did, as she swallowed almost greedily. Leaving them only to wonder exactly how long it had been since she last had the sustenance that she was desperately consuming now.

**GJS**

**REVIEWS**

_Okay I would just like to point out that this chapter was written three times. I wrote one then scrapped it, wrote another - scrapped that. And finally wrote this one to which I was slightly more pleased with. Though I am of two minds. There are parts I am satisfied with, and others I am not so sure._

_I had one review from the last chapter - and I will not name names as I welcome all reviews good and constructive. However, a simple _**'This story was extremely good in the beginning, but now its terrible' **_is not constructive. I ask the reviewer please PM me, and tell me what they believe is not good about it. I shall review the chapter and possibly re-do it._

**SCARLETT LOVE 92 - **_I thought the meeting between Sesshoumaru and Rin was cute…and yes you guessed right, Rin is Kagome's mother, though more was explained in this chapter about that._

**JUST-LET-ME-GO - **_you always make me laugh, and it was cool to see the grinch smile back! Yupperz everyone else will now be on the same wave length as you and I, knowing that Inuyasha was the culprit behind Kagome's 'death'. _

_**Took plenty of chapters People but only this lovely gal figured It out four chapters ago!**_

**CHIIMURASAKI - **_thank you for you review. My mind works many twists and turns in the tale, glad your enjoying it._

**SOUSIE - **_many thanks, more to come soon…_

**JAMMYDODGER217 - **_You were the second beside ScarlettLove92 who guessed that Rin is actually Kagome's mother! Well done you two!_

**X1FLUFFYLOVER2 **


	28. A Difficult decision

**Chapter 27**

**A Difficult Decision**

Blood; the red fluid that is pumped from the heart and circulates around the bodies of humans and other vertebrates, is still present in my mouth. I loll my tongue, running it behind my teeth, and over my fangs, savouring the flavour of the delicious nectar that has been denied me for too long. It feels almost euphoric, to taste, to smell this wondrous red liquid that to most is offensive, but me, its my life source. I can feel a strong hand under my neck, supporting me in a most uncomfortable position, as a second places something cold against my lips once more. I know that I am dreaming, as Kikyo never allows me to embrace my nature, my desires, this is nothing but my worst nightmare, to feel and taste, always being denied.

The feel of warm blood, touches my lips again to which I open them readily for more. As the first taste of more fresh warm blood touches my tongue, I swear I moaned in ecstasy. Its sweet woodsy flavour, told my brain that it was venison blood, young and tender. Although I wanted it, I had to force myself to stop; to give an Inu its first taste of the blood of a freshly killed animal, made them eager to hunt. Carefully I brought my hand to my face, sliding my fingers to my lips, pushing the cold goblet away.

"_No more" _I breathed, and thankfully, it was taken away. Though the scent of it was still in the room, I would try my best to ignore it. I wanted to sit upright, my neck was screaming against the ache of being in a most uncomfortable position. I started to regain control of my limbs, hauling myself into an upright more comfortable posture. My hair swept over my face, hiding my appearance as I was sure to have the delicious red blood on my lips. It served as a discreet opportunity to rid myself of the remnants.

Pulling my hair over one side of my face, I looked up, taking in my surroundings. My eyes swept the room, not small, and yet not uncomfortably large. It was white from marble floor to ceiling, an unusual red insignia of three hexagons together with a sakura petal inside them, hung as a tapestry over the shoji screen door. This was a confusing sight, to hang one's insignia over the door meant that it was a holding of stature. I reassessed my situation, I had to have been in the land of the waking, walking amongst others of my kind, for them to know what it was that I craved.

My eyes fell upon an elderly looking male, from his scent, I identified him as an Inu. This made things a little more comfortable, though events of the last…how long had it been…I was unsure, everything was unclear. I thought it would be best to ask him, he seemed quiet, watching me curiously as I looked around.

"_Who are you?" _I asked, thinking a name would serve to remind me of things I couldn't recall.

"_I am Terion…court physician" _he answered.

I lowered my gaze to my lap, then it suddenly sprung on me "_court physician, to who's court?" _I was confused, last I remembered I was with Kikyo and Inuyasha, there was light, blinding light followed by endless darkness; somewhere between those events I had been brought here, though where hear was, was a mystery.

The physician looked at me without answering, yet his gaze was not entirely on me, rather over my shoulder. As my heart beat faster in trepidation, I felt it, someone had concealed their aura quite expertly, and was seated behind me. With very gradual moves I slowly turned to look over my right shoulder, my heart beating faster and faster with every second, my body shaking. A lump formed in my throat, afraid of whom was seated so close to me.

"_My Lord you are frightening her" _Terion spoke once more, yet his voice seemed more of a whisper behind my thumping heart, which fluttered in my ears. I turned enough to see whom was behind me. My eyes snaked up his pristine white hakama, up his torso, which was covered in a navy blue haori with a white undershirt. I caught glimpse of silver tresses, making my heart beat slower, thankful it was likely to be one who knew of my being.

"_Tashio?" _I squeaked, not having seen his face yet. A slight growl of disapproval escaped him, that brought the fear running back. It was then I looked at his face. His smouldering Gold eyes, seemed angry yet benign, his magenta markings upon his face seemed more deeper than I could remember, and the crescent upon his forehead stated he belonged to the land, that we in no doubt stood on.

"_Not quite, but I shall see to it, that I have spoken with him" _he answered. His voice, cool and annoyed ran a fresh wave of fear through me, that I suddenly lost my strength of mind and body as I whispered "_Sesshoumaru" _another frightful nightmare, that had to be the answer. I was being punished for not obeying Kikyo's orders instantly, she was delving deep into my subconscious, forcing me to live out one of my sealed away lost lives, only to snatch it all away when she believed I had been successfully fooled, as she had done before.

"_Kagome" _

My eyes were frozen wide in shock, for behind me sat the one youkai I wanted with all my heart and soul, one that I could not have. He reached for me, to touch me, so instinctually I skittered off the futon. I whirled my body to look at him. His hand outstretched to touch my skin, my face, my hair, I do not know. He pushed himself off the futon just after me, taking slow steps towards me, hand still outstretched. Everything in my soul told me to stay away, tears stung at my eyes at what I was feeling, my heart cramped at the sensations. I wanted to run into his arms, but I wanted to run away more.

**GJS**

"_Do you fear me?" _he asked taking another step towards the trembling female.

"_I shouldn't be here" _Kagome countered, the tears spilling over her eyes and down her flushed cheeks.

"_why do you cry?" _Sesshoumaru observed, that hand raising as if to wipe the tears away.

"_I want to believe its you, but I cant" _she answered. He looked at her puzzled.

"_Why do you not believe?" _The pain in his voice now, her words had wounded him, words of denial.

"_what's going on?" _A young female voice asked, as she entered the healers chamber. Her eyes swept over what she could see, Lord Sesshoumaru standing opposite a female, who seemed upset. "_Kagome, your finally awake". _Kagome looked at the young female who had just entered the chamber. "_Rin?". _Kagome was torn and confused, she took another step backwards. She turned swiftly, her tresses fanning out behind her, as she made to run for the open door. She darted passed Sesshoumaru, Rin and the physician; down the marble white corridors.

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily catching Rin's attention. She walked up to him, placing a hand lightly upon his shoulder. "_I don't understand, why does she run from me?" _he asked, trying to comprehend her desire to escape him.

"_so much has happened to her, give her time, she's confused. This must all be overwhelming for her"_ Rin answered, following her daughter at a much slower pace, stretching her senses, always keening her senses on her. Sesshoumaru followed Rin, his stride purposeful, wanting to find the elusive female, that seemed to be so frightened. His heart cramped at the idea, his Kagome, once strong and proud, now frightened and timid. What happened to her, so very long ago?

The two Inu followed her scent of fear and confusion, as it snaked its way through corridors and marble archways, up to the main antechambers, through the maze of verandas. She seemed to be running everywhere, but towards the doors to leave the castle.

"_I sense that she is trying to ascertain that this is all real, not a figment of her imagination" _Rin spoke, as she continued to follow her daughters fleeting runs.

"_why would she believe that none of this is real? That I am not real?" _Sesshoumaru asked. It was obvious that Rin or Amanae knew of such reasons behind her daughters 'disappearance', ones that she would tell no-one. Surely he had a right to know.

"_It was a form a torture" _Rin answered lightly, the first time she ever admitted something she was privy to. She whirled around as she heard a guttural hiss, noting that it came from Sesshoumaru himself. He instantly strode forward pass Rin, almost jogging towards Kagome as she seemed to have remained stationary in the upper wing, his eyes blazing with hate and regret.

**GJS**

Kagome stood in the entrance to what used to be her chamber when she would frequent the west with her father. Nothing had changed anywhere, and now, when she stood in her own room, it was the same. Trapped in a living canvass. An untouched memory, throwing more disbelief upon her shoulders. She entered slowly, placing one foot in front of the other. Her warm feet, absorbing the cool feel of the marble floor as she padded in. the futon still remain in the colours of the south-west. A silken spread in deep as night black, two navy pillows lounging on the head end. A tapestry embroidered with various blues of a blue moon over a misty meadow hung upon the wall. The black marble shelving over the hearth, had remained untouched. A vase still sat languid on the edge, with sprigs of fresh cherry blossom poking out of its mouth. The wardrobe still housed her various kimono she left here, small pieces shining through the lattice work. The small low-rise table was tucked against the window, the cushions still indented from previous use. In spite of herself, she smiled.

Sesshoumaru felt her presence in her old chambers. Since her 'death' this room was out of bounds to anyone but himself. He stepped inside, standing a safe distance behind her, watching as she seemed to look over everything. He watched as she stepped closer to the balcony door, running her fingertips across the drapes. She sighed lightly.

"_Nothing has changed, everything remains exactly as it was" _she spoke with a quiet whisper.

"_I couldn't change anything, it would erase every memory we built here"_

"_I want to believe that all this is real. But I cant; because nothing has changed, everything is as it was, burned in my memories, this isn't real. This is torture" _her voice trembled and cracked as she spoke, she turned to face him, tears rolling down her face as her blue eyes connected with his golden ones.

"_I don't want to be hurt like that again, not again". _Sesshoumaru advanced a step towards her; she dropped to her knees, her arms enveloping her shaking form. Her head bowed as she cried softly. His heart cramped as he watched her, as she fell into a despair so strong it dragged him under with her.

"_make it stop, please make it stop, make it stop" _he heard her chanting repeatedly, as she clutched herself tighter, as if holding herself in one piece, desperately trying to find the salvation she wanted, but could not find. He stepped closer, until he was able to touch her, he lowered himself to the cold marble floor, running his fingers through her hair as she sobbed and pleaded. Gently he lifted her head off the floor, placing it on his lap, then ran his fingers through her hair once again.

That was how Rin stumbled across them; she entered the room, that used to be her daughters. Finding her quivering on the marbled floor, her head in Sesshoumaru's lap as tears rolled down her cheeks, with Sesshoumaru running his fingers through her hair. She barely heard the whispers as she cried to herself. Rin wanted to take the pain from her daughter, wanted to swallow it, so Kagome could be herself, just watching her made her want to break down and cry. What she could see in Sesshoumaru's eyes, he wanted the same. Rin turned around and left the two in private, closing the shoji door behind her.

**GJS**

She didn't know how it had happened, but Kagome had fallen into a fitful slumber. The tears continued their tracks down her face, her lips continued to form the words her voice filled with the mantra. When she awoke, her chest felt heavier than lead, her eyes sore from overuse. Her body was still cold, lying on the marbled floor. Her head upon something soft and warm, which moved as gentle as a feather, with a gentle heartbeat that would lull her back to the security of slumber. She lifted her head up slowly, turning her watery gaze to the owner of the heartbeat; expecting it to be Kikyo. She sucked in a breath, her eyes widening in surprise as two golden pools of regret shone upon her. She searched around herself, looking out the balcony window; the sun had sunken into the lands, swallowed up as the moon made her nightly unveiling behind wispy clouds. Pulling herself upright, Kagome stared into Sesshoumaru's eyes as she lifted a hand, placing it upon his chest.

Sesshoumaru did not move, he remained still and silent. Inside he was torn, he wanted nothing more than to hold the quivering female that was so doubtful that he was here, alive, touching her. And yet he wanted blood, he thought about finding the culprit of his loves pain, her insecurities, to rip of their limbs in the most excruciating manners. To dance in their screams of torture, before finally silencing them, severing their head; that is after he had gouged out their eyes. He was pulled from his murderous thoughts as he felt a warm trembling hand being placed on his chest; settling gently over his heart. Raising his right hand, he held her hand to his chest. Allowing her to feel his warmth, to feel his heart beating within, telling her without words that he was here, none of this was a torturous nightmare.

"_where's Shippo?"_ Kagome whispered.

"_in the main antechamber" _Sesshoumaru answered

"_is he safe?" _she questioned again raising her eyes to him.

"_no-one will harm him" _

"_that's not what I meant…I remember, that there was a conflict, I saw Shippo" _Kagome faltered.

"_The kitsune is unharmed, the physician has seen him"_

"_I was worried about him"_

The shoji door creaked open, running along its runners until it clacked in its fully open position. Standing in the shadows of the corridor, a young demon female stood. Kagome was drawn to her presence instantly, Sesshoumaru wouldn't take his eyes off the Inu who's hand remained upon his chest, in fear of letting go.

"_Rin, is that really you too?" _Kagome asked

Rin entered the room, crossing the distance in no time at all. She dropped to her knees, pulling her daughter into a tight embrace. "_Its me, I'm here" _she pulled away holding Kagome at an arms length, a smile lighting her face. "_Oh Rin, I'm so sorry…I wanted nothing more than to tell you I was alright, that I was coming back for you. But I couldn't, I tried, but…I'm sorry" _Kagome whispered her apology.

"_It's alright, I figured something had happened to you. I just didn't know exactly what it was, I heard rumours, stories about the miko and her Shirei, that they both perished. I knew in my heart, that you could not die after you made a promise, that you would come back for me. So I waited" _Rin answered, pulling Kagome into another embrace.

"_Shirei…demon guardians to Miko? I believed that to be nothing more than a myth to frighten young pups into behaving for their parents". _Sesshoumaru spoke after watching and listening. Kagome pulled away from Rin, answering him as she looked into his eyes. "_I believed so too; but I was, no I still am…a Shirei to a Miko, and not just any Miko, the Shikon Miko"_ Sesshoumaru growled loudly, a scowl adorning his perfect face. "_you are not, you are where you belong, I will never allow you to go back" _he answered.

Kagome placed her hand back on his chest, over his heart as she ducked under his chin, placing her head against his collarbone. She growled softly, calming his inner demon, who was on the verse of release, wanting blood or death; possibly both. Sesshoumaru calmed instantly, feeling her in his arm, her hand upon his chest in a loving manner. "_It is not for either of us to decide" _Kagome answered, still tucked under him, curled around his chest. "_what do you mean? do you wish to return to her?" _He asked, trying to ascertain a reason she would go back to a Miko.

"_Do you remember the story of The Shirei?" _Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru tried to grasp her reasons._ "Shirei, demon guardians to Miko. They are born killers, but their loyalties lie to their miko. If a Shirei were ordered to destroy any demon that stood in the way of their miko, even family or a mate, the Shirei would kill without hesitation. For the Shirei is bound not due to loyalty alone, but because the miko holds their soul…if the miko believes at any point, that her Shirei is disobedient, or will not carry her commands…she will kill it" _Kagome recounted the horror story Kiyoye once told her, when Kagome refused to obey her father one autumn afternoon, when she was a young pup. "_I will not allow her to harm you" _Sesshoumaru countered, growling. "_Therein lies the problem…I could never harm you, even if ordered, but I would never allow anyone to harm her either"._

"_you forgot to add the other part to the tale" _Rin muttered softly "_about how the Miko kills her Shirei" _Sesshoumaru became confused, searching through his memories of the myth his mother once told him. "_A miko does not kill her Shirei with weapons, but with raw power, the power of purification. The miko is cunning and devious. She would know that a demon would not stand and await oblivion, inside the Shirei lies a piece of the Miko implanted into their body. All the miko has to do is channel her power, and within heartbeats the Shirei has been purified from the inside out, in the most painful method. It is that fear, that keeps a Shirei tethered to her miko". _Rin continued the other part to the tale.

Sesshoumaru snapped his head up instantly, searching Rin for any word of a lie, and finding none. His eyes swept over Kagome. Instincts kicked in, as he anxiously checked over Kagome with his youki. His raising of such power awakened the reiki stored within her, she shuddered, wincing at the rising flare of reiki housed within her body. She clutched a hand to her chest, gasping as it wanted to escape, and engulf the offending demonic power it was so close to. "_can you not do that, it is uncomfortable" _Kagome asked, Sesshoumaru sensing her discomfort pulled the reigns of his inner demons power, noting never to lose control like that in the future around her.

"_how is a Shirei unbound from her Miko?" _he asked, as Kagome began to relax once more. "_There are two ways in which a Shirei can be released from a miko; first the Shirei dies" _Sesshoumaru could not suppress the audible growl of his inner beast. It was obvious that the Miko vermin would live, and the demon soul would die. "_and second…?" _he asked, having an idea that it was very much like the first. "_you kill the miko, but to do that you have to go through the Shirei, either way the Shirei dies"._

**GJS**

Sesshoumaru sat on his futon in his chamber lost deep in thought. He had searched the libraries himself after Jaken, Ah, Un, and Rin all found nothing during the passing days to improve Kagome's precarious problem. Every parchment began to look like its predecessor, death of the Miko meant death of the Shirei, no matter how you looked at it, Kagome would die. Sesshoumaru didn't know where else to look, what else to try. Every answer said the same thing, every answer threw him into more fury, for the first time in centuries he felt powerless. He just got Kagome back, he would not allow her to die at the hands of a miko.

A light tapping on his door alerted him, that the very female on his mind stood outside his chambers, wanting to enter. "_come in" _the shoji door ran smoothly over the runners, clacked fully open. Soft footsteps entered, followed by the door closing once again. He did not turn to greet her, he could not bare to look into those eyes, having found nothing to prolong her life. He felt the futon move, softly lean in to her added weight on the mattress, her head settled on his shoulder. "_Don't dwell on it, I have long accepted the fact that I will die. But if I had a choice, I would rather someone I loved to take my life, than allow her to do it" _she spoke quietly, heartbroken that her life was not to be saved. Sesshoumaru shook his head, not wanting to believe that it was all for nothing, that she existed, that she survived all these centuries through intense pain and suffering; only to be killed by a miko, one she was forced to protect.

Kagome kept her head on his right shoulder, absently she brought her hands to his muscular biceps trailing her deadly claws with such tenderness down the skin. Her fingertips trailed downwards, when suddenly and unexpectedly the arm on her left vanished, leaving an empty sleeve, whereas the right continued. "_I had forgotten…I am sorry for what I did to you" _she spoke softly. Sesshoumaru snorted lightly. "_was not your doing, it was Inuyasha's" _he replied. "_but it was my doing, I gave Inuyasha the Tetsuaiga, I distracted you. It is my fault entirely" _Kagome admitted sighing "_It matters not, I am a Daiyoukai, it will be a matter of years and my arm will return" _he replied, enjoying the warmth of her close body. Kagome smiled lightly, thinking about the pain she inflicted upon his person.

Kagome sat there, her head settled upon Sesshoumaru's shoulder, her right hand running down his arm in a gentle enticing manner. She ached to caress every inch of him, she felt as though she had never left, that they were still living the life that was ripped from her. She listened as his inner demon growled in enjoyment of her touch, as well as his soft sighs as he agreed with his inner-self. He peered over his shoulder, his shimmering gold eyes staring deep into her blue ones. The power of his desire shone brightly in his eyes, rolled off his body in waves. Kagome was drawn into the feeling; time had not changed what they felt for one another, being a Shirei did not erase the love she felt for the demon she was touching, only made it more profound.

With his only hand, he reached up and back, taking a lock of her midnight hair, stroking it between his finger and thumb, with such gentleness. Desire flowed though her veins as though it were a raging bull, her veins waving the red fabric in front of its face, enticing it all the more. He turned slightly to the side, bent down and whispered in her ear, his cool breath tickling her skin "_I will find a way to save you, I will not allow that vermin to have what is rightfully mine" _Kagome shivered at the way he said that "_you still want me? After everything, after all this?" _He gave a short laugh at that, as he nuzzled her cheek with his lips. "_If all else fails, I'll follow you to the netherworld, I will never let you go". _

Kagome drew in a deep breath as the seriousness settled back over them both. The mood in the room wasn't just serious, it was filled with a promise of love, a promise to protect and follow.

A mates promise.

Sesshoumaru moved his mouth dangerously close to hers.

Slowly, Seductively.

Kagome waited for those lips to claim hers, to seal the promise with a kiss, to taste the old passion that was between them. In a sudden movement, he took her into his only arm, kissing her so possessively that it made her breathless. Kagome moaned as she tasted him upon her lips, her power being influenced by her emotions began to rise. It didn't rise swiftly to protect, nor in a manner to harm, it was warm, soft, caressing, gentle, like an extension to her soul, healing her heart.

His muscles bunched and flexed under her hands as his tongue swept against hers. They both growled low and deep in their throats, as their uncaged beasts felt everything their rational sides did. Kagome ran cool fingers up the nape of his neck gently caressing the soft tender skin there, before curling her fingers through his long silvery hair. Sesshoumaru ran fingers up her bare arm, his hand feeling strangely warm, tingling as though there was some unusual magic playing with his tendons, causing them to stretch, but not uncomfortably so, more like they were healing. Every caress of her lips against his, caused another wave of tingling electricity to course into his mouth, flowing across his skin, sending tingling sensations down his left arm. He pulled away, as the tingling sensations slowly became scratchy, almost painful, he looked into her hooded blue eyes as she stared into his, wondering why he ceased.

Turning his attention to his left, where his arm would have been, he noticed that the stump of flesh was glowing a strange hue of red, it was shielding his skin against a more serene pink, that seemed to pulse and tingle. "_what's happening?" _he questioned. "_I…I have gained a new ability with my being tied to a miko…Miko have the ability to heal the injured, I was channelling that power, speeding the growth process" _Kagome lowered her gaze, unable to look Sesshoumaru in the eyes, he seemed disgusted as he pulled himself away from her, his eyes permanently fixated on his left stump, which was now to his elbow. "_I am unsure of how it feels" _he spoke after what was too long in silence for Kagome. "_I can stop it, if you are offended by using power like this" _Sesshoumaru watched in fascination and intrigue "_No, continue…it seemed to be painful for a few moments"_

"_The power is influenced by my emotions" _Kagome admitted ruefully. Sesshouarmu tore his gaze from his reforming arm, staring at the female who seemed to be radiating disgust of herself. Mindful of his newly forming appendage, he turned his body back to Kagome, his eyes lighting up with some wicked thought. Her face was cast downwards, her hands in her lap. He advanced, leaning forward until his nose touched hers. She lifted her gaze for a moment, staring into two pools of liquid molten. with careful movements, Sesshoumaru placed each of her arms around his neck, with his only hand, then leant down. Kagome lay with her back upon the futon, Sesshoumaru hovering lightly over her, his hardness surrounding her body, a smirk tugging on his lips, the way it used to "_your emotions…so if I were to…" _She felt his growing desire for her as his erection pressed against her stomach, and it ignited her, making her ache for his body, his touch. His eyes slid closed, his face contorted as a wave of slight pain raced through his reforming appendage. It was now to his wrist, having sped up with her thoughts and emotions.

He lifted her with his only hand, sliding his reforming arm under her, as he lowered himself for another deepened kiss. With his only hand, feeling as the tingling intensified in the left, as his fingers were reforming he held her bottom against his hips, so that his bulge pressed against her core through her light sleeping yukata. She moaned into his mouth at the intimate contact with him, sending jolts of swift power through him. He pulled back for another brief moment as it was more painful than before. it passed quickly, leaving him with his arm fully reformed.

Releasing his new hand from under her, he looked upon her form, laying upon his futon, her desire and arousal rolling off her. He slid the hem of her yukata, over her thighs. She shivered at the feel of the cool silk crawling up her skin, followed by the heat of his hands. He glided his palms up the backs of her thighs until he cupped her bare bottom once again. He growled in pleasure, the sound deep and primal. "_I have missed this, it has been too long" _he breathed against her lips. Kagome couldn't think straight with his large hands on her naked skin. He dipped his head to her neck where his icy cold lips traced feathery light touches. His fangs nipped her tenderly, he delivered a hot, shivery lick to her neck.

There was a knock on the shoji screen door. Their thoughts scattered instantly.

"_why are we always interrupted?_"

**GJS**

Jaken stood outside his Lord's chamber, he felt somewhat proud of himself; he had found a new lead, a new flicker of hope in the never ending tunnel of darkness and despair, that he had to tell the young Inu Lord of his findings, immediately. He could sense there were two demons inside, one being his liege the other being the doomed female his Lord refused to give up on. He heard the young Inu Lord call him to enter. Taking a deep breath, he clutched the parchment in one hand tighter, the other gripped the corner of the shoji screen door, he pulled it open. He entered and wished he hadn't.

Sesshoumaru scowled as the toad entered his chamber. Kagome had moved away from his person, and stood a distance away by the balcony, her eyes looking out to the lands beyond. Sesshoumaru felt the urge to decapitate the toad for his interruptions, just as he had decapitated the human that did the same thing centuries ago. Jaken walked towards his liege, clutching the parchment with a vice like grip, his every step taking him closer, to what almost promised him pain.

"_What Jaken?" _Sesshouamru asked as the toad approached closer, trembling.

"_Milord, I have found some new information" _he stated, puffing his chest out with pride.

"_speak" _Sesshoumaru glanced to Kagome, who was watching the toad, and listening to what was found.

"_It appears that there is a manner in which to release a Shirei from her Miko" _

"_and that is?" _Sesshoumaru asked, a new ray of hope flickering in his soul.

"_The Miko can willingly give the Shirei to another entity. She will either do such; out of compassion to her Shirei, or acquiring something more in return. The last known released Shirei was documented over five-hundred years ago, as being released from his Miko. It states that the demon in question was a Neko youkai, and is still among the living." _Jaken read the parchment in his small hands.

Sesshouamru took the parchment from the kappa, reading over it himself to be sure that this was accountable. Kagome left his chambers, her feet padding across the marbled floor swiftly. Her fleeting footsteps echoed down the empty corridor all the way to her own chambers. "_Gather Ah and Un, also fetch Shippo and Rin, bring them to the gardens on the East-side of the holding. We depart tonight"_ Sesshouamru ordered. Jaken felt immense pride as he witnessed his liege smile, as this new lead brought hope to the young Inu, that there was indeed a chance to save Kagome.

Kagome was in her room, swiftly grabbing the first travelling hakama and haori she could touch, travelling shoes, and undergarments. She was elated, that she wasn't thinking straight, only to notice that she was attempting to tie an obi around her sleeping yukata. There was a stifled laugh emitting from the entrance to her chambers, she lifted her chin noticing that Sesshouamru was there, a smirk on his face. She smiled pitifully looking over herself. Sesshoumaru entered her room without being invited, walked right upto her, and leaned in to her ear to whisper "_I cannot allow you to enter another male's home looking like that" _a clawed hand reached behind her, and in one swift movement tugged the Obi.

It pooled around her feet, freeing her form. Her yukata fell evenly against her skin once again. Without looking at the garments on the futon, he grabbed a long piece of plain cotton fabric, one that was used as a females chest binding. Carefully without removing his eyes from hers, he slipped her yukata off her shoulders, then slowly proceeded to bind the fabric around her torso. Her heart pounded against his hands as they worked, the silken yukata pooled around her hips, exposing her bare flesh of her stomach. However Sesshoumaru's eyes never strayed from hers, being a gentleman, he dressed her accordingly.

Kagome's breaths were drawn, and released with a shuddering feel. She had never been dressed by a male, never the one whom she loved. Never the same male who, if uninterrupted was attempting to remove her clothing only a few moments ago. Her skin was aflame, the muscles in her stomach coiling, her desire growing with every silken touch of his skin against hers. All time had ceased to continue, it was just the two of them, Sesshoumaru dressing her, and she watching him, never once breaking eye contact.

Sesshoumaru loomed over her body a full head higher than her, an evil smirk permanently etched on his face, he almost couldn't believe he had dressed this female, when he'd much rather be undressing her, loosing himself in her, intertwining his body with hers in manners he'd only read about in foreign parchments. He could feel her arousal, taste it in the air. His inner demon wanted to sate its hunger, its intense desire to copulate with this female, to never let go. With one hand, Sesshoumaru gently pushed her backwards onto her futon, she fell without restraint, her onyx hair fanning out around her. He lowered himself to one knee, picking up a shoe. Taking her foot, he kissed the appendage, watching as her eyes slid closed at the contact, then slowly slipped the shoe onto her foot. Repeating the action with the other. He extended his left hand to her, to which she placed hers into his palm, and pulled her up against his body.

She was nestled in his arms, both arms, her firey skin held in both hands, her bright blue eyes alight with desire and want, to Sesshoumaru's surprise, he felt his body start to harden again, as thoughts of shedding her clothing and taking her right now, ran through his mind. He wanted to feel her arms and legs around him, her naked silken flesh against his, sliding up and down in movements that were both a dance and animalistic nature. "_Lets get going" _he breathed, releasing her.

They both entered the eastern side of the courtyard, shrouded in moonlight. Shippo was standing besides Rin who was standing beside two identical twin demons. Kagome cocked her head to the side as she looked over the demons, twins were rare, even rarer were identical twins. A bitch was truly blessed to give birth to twins, it was such a rare occurrence, that when it did happen celebrations were held, in belief that the kami's were smiling upon them. Sesshoumaru followed her gaze, until it dawned upon him, that Ah and Un hadn't officially greeted their mistress in their split forms. "_Kagome, you haven't had the chance to meet these two officially…This is Ah and that is Un" _Sesshoumaru stated. Each dragon nodded his head in greeting.

"_Ah-Un…you…how?" _Kagome was speechless, not understanding the split forms of her two headed beast. "_We have always been able to take this form…" _Ah began, "_but we preferred being closer to you in the combined" _Un added. Kagome smiled hugging each of them tightly, having been reunited with her old friends. "_Kagome!" _a small voice piped up, she released Un as she looked down to the owner, her smile growing all the more "_Shippo"._

**GJS**

Two forms flew across the blackened sky, the only sources of light being the moon and the tiny stars above. Ah-un had returned to the twin headed dragon beast of hell, allowing Shippo, Jaken and one demon female to sit upon their back. Whilst Sesshoumaru flew across the expanse of land, with his precious female on his back. Kagome's hands had wound themselves deep into his fur on his neck, gently allowing her claws to scrape the back of his nape as if to remind herself that she still were not dreaming. Sesshoumaru had voiced his objections that Kagome ride on Ah-un, whilst she stated she did not want to be a burden, earning herself a growl in disapproval.

For hours they travelled east, the first hour was trying to ignore Jaken's screeching voice, after he noticed that Lord Sesshoumaru, had his severed arm back. It took three knocks to the head and several growls from all three Inu, one kitsune and the twin heads of Ah and Un, before he finally shut up. Now there was nothing but silence and the occasional snore from both Jaken and Shippo who were both fast asleep in Rin's arms, whilst Rin herself constantly watched her daughter in the company of Sesshoumaru. As the sky slowly turned soft shades of orange and gold, signifying the end of the night and the beginning of the day, the travelling party were almost to their destination; A small cave in the eastern catacombs. Another hour, had both huge demons descending to the murky earth.

Kagome slid off Sesshoumaru's back, landing onto the ground with a gentle thud. The huge Inu, sniffed around the area, whilst Rin, Jaken and Shippo removed themselves from Ah-Un. The great twin headed dragon beast split into two, the twin entities of Ah and Un replacing the beast. Kagome was awestruck seeing for herself how her beast easily spilt into two, without effort. Inside the cave, shuffling could be heard, as two feet approached the party that had assembled outside the catacombs. The huge Inu growled lowly in warning, causing all others to turn their attentions in that direction.

A male Neko youkai slipped out of the darkness, he was haggard looking, though in retrospect he was only five hundred years Sesshoumaru's senior. His greying eyes were sullen, his face scarred, his aura and mood cumbersome. He was dressed in aging clothes that reeked of sorrow, and anger. "_hat do you want?" _he chipped looking at Ah and Un first. The two twin dragons scowled at the Neko's rudeness, Rin placating them with soft words, that this was to be expected. "_Be gone, leave me alone…I don't have time to waste with you". _He turned his back on them all. Sesshoumaru growled in his anger, no-one turned their back on him, not whilst he was in his humanoid form or his beast.

"_How dare you turn your back on Lord Sesshoumaru" _Jaken hissed, waving his staff of two heads in his anger. The Neko continued to walk away, without turning to acknowledge the Kappa "_Quite easily worm, there are no lords here in the wastelands" _The Neko started disappearing into the shadows of the catacombs. "_Wait!" _Kagome cried out, chasing after him, following him into the darkness. Sesshoumaru roared, having lost sight of his Kagome, and unable to follow in the form he was in. He fought against his beast to gain control, and follow her into the small enclosure, caked in darkness and shadows. Within moments he was consumed in golden light, leaving his humanoid form; albeit with enraged ruby eyes, dashing into the dark tunnels after Kagome.

Kagome searched the catacombs for the Neko, nothing but darkness enveloped around her. Her heart pounded, the only sound that told her she was alone in the dark. Everything felt the same, rock, cold moss and mildew on the rocks. The scent of Neko everywhere and no-where. The catacombs were a maze of darkness, a maze that would be difficult to get through without any form of light. "_Kagome where are you?" _Sesshoumaru's angry voice filled the darkness from everywhere at one, then nowhere as it faded off the rocks. It was confusing and alarming. "_I'm here" _She said, though her voice seemed to do the same, bounce off every rock, echo then fade. They could spend eternity searching for one another, never actually finding anyone. Dying alone in the darkness. "_where?" _came another throaty question, clearly his beast was fighting against him, searching for her in the darkness. Kagome was about to answer, when the scent of Neko was suddenly very close, very strong, and clearly beside her. Her shriek of surprise filled the darkness, suddenly the caves echoed with a chorus of her name being called by all who were in the darkness, though the growls of one highly irritated Inu youkai Lord overcame all of them.

**GJS**

"_Who are you?" _he hissed, one hand gripped around her arm tightly as he led them through the dark maze into a poorly lit open cave. "_Why did you did seek me out?" _he angrily asked the next question, without leaving room to answer the first. He shook Kagome fircely "_answer me wench!" _he hissed once more, shaking her repeatedly, his grip on her arm only getting tighter. Kagome whimpered in slight panic, her world was shaking profusely, her nerves being overpowered by verbal assaults, everything around her held no still form, only dull shadows. Her arm numbing, as the constricting hand only served to grow tighter around her. "_Sssstop! You're hurting me" _she managed to speak, her voice slurring as everything became distorted and unsteady.

Sesshoumaru's growls pierced the dull cave, suddenly the Neko found himself no longer holding the female, she had been ripped from his hold, his hand now empty. Opposite him stood an Inu male, his face curled up in an angry snarl, one hand snaked behind him, holding the female who was once in his grasp. The other flexing claws, in a defensive position. "_Touch her again, and I will sever your head from your shoulders" _Sesshoumaru warned, his hands shaking as he fought to calm himself enough to concentrate. "_go ahead…like to see you try" _the Neko badgered. Ruby eyes cast their wary glance over the Neko, calculating his form. He wasn't afraid to die, he seemed to want it badly, almost pleading for it.

"_This is nothing personal, I don't take kindly to others intruding upon my home" _The Neko stated. The atmosphere around the two Inu became heavy, static it started to prick their skin in waves. Kagome suddenly snapped into awareness, feeling the reiki-youki attack of another. She flared her own, stepping away from Sesshouamru, facing the Neko head on. The Neko's Grey eyes flashed onyx as his power flared higher, a hand outstretched in front of him, fingers spread apart. The dull cave was no longer dull grey, but a soft purple, the power of old miko energy and battling youki. Kagome snarled flaring her own in a bubble around Sesshoumaru, attempting to protect him from the power that could prove fatal to any other youkai that was not privy to being a Shirei.

The Neko grinned, pouring more of his power through his hands, stepping closer to Kagome. Knowing that her focus would be divided. Sesshoumaru snarled in anger behind Kagome. He launched forward, only to collide with her barrier, he clawed and attacked in blind fury, at the cage he was suddenly in, not realising it was for his own protection. The Neko stood face to face with the female Inu, his eyes a shimmering onyx like a starlit night, hers a Shimmering deep blue like that of a deep blue ocean in the light of day. He nodded, lowering his power, waiting as she did the same. The atmosphere around them became normal once more. The barrier holding Sesshoumaru back dropped slowly. He launched forward pulling Kagome into his arms, growling warnings at the Neko.

"_I see you have a problem dog, she is a Shirei" _the Neko addressed Sesshoumaru. "_Have some respect" _Jaken hissed as their group finally made it through the catacombs, the light from the confrontation have lit their way. "_I will, when he stops growling at me" _the Neko responded. "_Sesshoumaru, that's enough. He didn't harm me…he can't" _Kagome tried to pacify him. Sesshoumaru's breathing evened out, his eyes fading into his inner self, returning to golden orbs of trapped sunlight, as hos more rational side took control of the situation.

"_Let me guess you came here to try find a solution to this problem she has?" _the Neko asked angrily. "_Yes, you have witnessed for yourself that she is like you" _Seshoumaru snapped back, his patience worn thin from the Neko. "_what do you want me to do? Its up to her Miko" _he hissed back, his clear distaste towards miko. "_you were released, we wish to know how" _Rin spoke up, as she approached the confrontational youkai. "_It did not come without a price, there is nothing you can do. It would be safer to leave her, that or kill her yourself. Trust me, you'll be doing her a favour" _the Neko answered. Kagome lowered her eyes, not wanting to hear this. What had made this youkai so bitter towards others, what had made him snap? "_I cannot and will not Kill her, I refuse" _Sesshoumaru stated, wrapping his arm tighter around her. The Neko grunted "_then she will kill you"._

"_I can't kill Sesshoumaru, I can never harm him. He's my…" _Kagome began to argue, but the Neko cut in not allowing her to finish the promise she wouldn't be able to keep. "_That's what's I said, in the beginning…but when my Miko ordered me with all her willpower, I became mindless… I was lost, unable to break free, no matter how much I tried…It was no use" _the Neko answered. He stepped forward, Sesshoumaru growled in warning, but he ignored him. He placed a hand on his chest "_do you remember the piece of herself she poured into you, that bite of reiki, of holy power that wanted nothing more than to rip your soul out of your very body and burn it to cinders, before it tore off your flesh to get to your heart…" _Kagome nodded minutely, Sesshoumaru listened completely horrified. "_When all her will is poured into that stored energy, it awakens. Your mind, your soul is forced behind a barrier that is inescapable, your body becomes a slave, and you scream with all your being inside your head as your body, fulfils her every command…you watch through your own eyes, you feel the blood as it flows over your skin, feel the life ebb away, watch as eyes become vacant, as she dies by your hand. There's nothing you can do…but die as she does. That was when my Miko released me, when she was satisfied I had finally become nothing, having nothing left to love…It was then, I killed my miko, but didn't do anything to bring her back, she would never come back"._

Kagome trembled fighting tears "_who was she…the one you killed?" _the Neko's eyes filled with tears "_My mate" _he answered, as they spilled over his eyes. A hand clasped over Kagome's mouth to suppress the scream that wanted to escape, her thudded in her ears. "_You must kill her, before she does you. Once the Miko has taken control and ordered your demise, she will be powerless to fight against the order. She will loath herself, she will be haunted by nightmares of your tortured screams, there will nothing left of her, but a bitter female, who will never die, no matter how much she tries to kill herself"_ Sesshoumaru's amber eyes dropped to the trembling female who was weeping behind him, her heart shattering.

The Neko never told them his name, for he had never allowed himself such. For a name would mean he was alive, he was anything but. He answered a few more questions, as he led them out of the catacombs. Sesshoumaru leading the way, having been shunned by Kagome. Shippo sat upon Kagome's shoulder his small hands running against her cheek, trying to wipe away the tears, but they fell faster than he could wipe them. Rin and Jaken followed behind, with Ah and Un walking in silence feeling helpless. Once outside, the Neko instantly turned around and left with a final '_sorry for your loss'. _

"_we will find a way, we will" _Sesshoumaru promised as he pulled a numb Kagome into his arms, allowing her weep in his embrace, his haori becoming soaked in her tears of regret.

**GJS**

**Aww a sad ending to another chapter:- The next is being planned, slowly being written - Don't want to rush the story, there's so much more, and I'm going to introduce another character in the Next one, can you guess who?**

**Reviews**

**Kanae14 - **Thanks glad you liked the previous chapter ;-)

**Sousie - **back together in the previous chapter - but for how long?

**JammyDodger217 - **Yay another figured out that Inuyasha was behind the 'disappearance' of Kagome.

**Just-let-me-go - **Hehe I did a naughty 'heal his arm' no lemons, just a little citrus to spice things up a little. Lol I'm evil - was thinking about some lemon, not written any citrus in ages, so it tied in nicely.

**Lady of Dreams and nightmares - **Thanx, and yes Tashio is still alive…he'll be brought back into the story later - much later.

**Ncbeachbabe2004 - **Yup he finally gets his arm back - saucy bugger! Plus there was some manly over protectiveness too, just what the reviewer ordered lol. And yes Inuyasha is a naughty boy, he'll get his comeuppance soon enough. As will Kikyo.

**Fluffy and Kagome - Thanx for the review.**


	29. Reunited

_**Chapter 28**_

_**REUNITED**_

_**The Southern Kingdom**_

_On the first fine spring morning, Taro walked down from the stone room that was his study in the Eastern wing of his holding; his thumb and forefinger pinching at the bridge of his nose, where a headache had formed. Despite the lands becoming reunited under one rule, the joint rule of himself and his dearest friend Tashio; there were still many disputes regarding the exiled lord Kiros, that fought against any harmonies he created. Everyday he would attempt to quell the fears of the villagers within the old boundaries, only serving to give himself one hell of a headache in the process._

_Last night he wrote a conscription parchment, detailing his ever increasing workloads, and sent it to his friends eldest son, in the West to assist. Taro sighed, he knew deep down in his weary soul, that Sesshoumaru would likely refuse the assistance, the southern lands were never stepped upon by the young pup. Memories of his lost love, and Taro's only daughter plagued him the minute he stepped onto southern soils, however Taro had no choice but to ask._

_The gorgeous weather had not helped keep Taro focussed, not when the song birds kept distracting him outside his open windows; he had thought to close them, but to close the beauty and freshness away only served to make him more distracted. Taro walked the long winding stone corridors of his keep, searching for his dearest friend Tashio. As usual he had no trouble finding him, when the weather was glorious like today, he had only to follow the peels of Kiyoye's laughter from outside in the gardens, to walk over the small blue bridge over the meandering river to the Sakura tree, that no longer blossomed._

_Kiyoye and Tashio sat beneath the emerald Sakura tree, on the other side of the small river that flowed through Taro's home. Kiyoye was laughing in pure merriment, dancing under the bulky tree, which was dropping light almost pink coloured snowflakes. Taro looked closely once again, as he noticed that they weren't snowflakes at all, they were cherry blossoms, falling from the unyielding tree. _

_A stab of pain raced through Taro's chest as he looked at the sturdy old tree, the one in which his only pup, his deceased daughter loved with all her heart. It was the tree she would hide in when she was frightened, the one who supported her when she was frail, the one her mother had planted in the courtyard as her gift to him upon their union. The tree that had wept its blossoms when Amanae had died, refusing to blossom for one hundred years in mourning; the tree that again wept its loss of Kagome, the last three-hundred years. Now blooming anew, its delicate blossoms falling like gentle snow._

_**GJS**_

_**In The Western Regions**_

_Kagome remained in her chamber, sitting upon the futon. She had finally come to terms with the Neko's words, that the Neko was released from his miko, only because he had killed everyone he ever loved, and loved him in return. The first week was spent with many a tearful night, clutching herself in the morning as the nightmare raged on in her mind. The first night it was Sesshoumaru's lifeless body in her bloody hands, eyes staring away; empty and hollow. That nightmare brought fresh screams to her lungs that had half the palace dashing into her room, believing her to be in the midst of an attack. Sesshoumaru himself, only wearing his sleeping hakama bolted into her room, eyes red, claws elongated for attack, snarling. He gazed upon her shaking form, the trails of tears that were running down her face, her hair stuck to her form, her frightened gaze unable to look at anyone._

_The second night, Sesshoumaru was joined by his sire and mother, the three of them lying in a bloodied heap of dead bodies, their blood covering her body from head to toe, another body was clutched in her razor sharp claws, a cooling feel of liquid around her lips as she drank from Inuyasha's jugular before dropping the dead carcass to the bloodied ground._

_The third night changed, as Rin was the one who came in first with Ah and Un shortly behind, all in disarray, though slightly more forewarned due to the previous nights. Kagome dreamt of draining Rin of her life's blood, and tearing the twin headed beast of Ah-un into scraps. Ripping chunks of hide and fashioning bloody jewellery out of it. By the fourth night, most of the palace awaited the nightly onslaught of murderous screams that were muffled now by Sesshoumaru's own hand clasped around her mouth when she started the nightmares. As the seventh night came, it was nothing unusual to hear shrill screams, coming from down the corridor, from the Jigoku Inu's chamber, only to be muffled as she awoke the Lord, having his hand clasped over her mouth to silence her, as he woke her up._

_Sesshoumaru had left Kagome's chamber on the eigth morning to his study, having received a parchment, that needed his answer immediately. Breakfast had been brought to Kagome upon his request, but it still sat untouched on the small cabinet beside the futon, as she sat completely still eyes cast downward, staring at the white marbled floor, arms clutched around her trembling form. Her eyes slowly starting to drift closed, she snapped them open suddenly afraid to sleep, afraid to see their faces. Although she had slept every night, she only managed a half hour here, another forty minutes there, as the nightmares frightened her beyond sleep. She was deprived, and frightened to ever close her eyes again. However after seven days of torture, her eyelids slid closed, her breathing fanned out and her head dipped as she succumbed to the darkness._

_Kagome stood in a palace coronation hall, she glanced down at herself. She was dressed in the traditional bridal gown, the headdress clinking gently as she moved. Upon her arm was her father, smiling intently; his face wrinkled with delight, especially around his eyes, where his laughter lines were more prominent. They walked the long narrow alley of faces, nobles gathered as witnesses for the union of two. As they drew nearer, faces of her family came to view, Kiyoye, Rin, Tashio, Inuyasha, Izaiyoi all there; all standing with smiles upon their faces. The groom stood with his back to her, he turned slowly a smile alighting his mesmerising golden eyes behind sensuous black eyelashes. Sesshoumaru, she was unifying with Sesshoumaru._

_She could feel her heart and soul soar at such a wondrous thought. That she smiled too. Taro placed her hand into Sesshoumaru's as he gave away his daughter. They both stepped together towards the one who would sanctify their union, a youkai priest. In the shadows a figure emerged, an old human frail and hunched, beady eyes that glared at the youkai around him. His white hair, from old age receeding to his nape was in complete disarray. Clothed in the black and white garments of human traditions._

'_Did you really think we would allow this?' he rasped_

'_No, Fujitaka Higurashi…It cannot be…' Kagome stuttered, having seen the old man from her past._

'_you belong to me' another more feminine voice bellowed from behind her._

_Kagome instantly turned in question, to see Kikyo standing there, arrow drawn, death screaming in her stance, as she aimed the arrow at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru placed himself in front of Kagome, shielding her from the miko, blocking her view of her. Kikyo's voice was enough, demanding and full of hate. _

'_you belong to me Shirei, I did not permit you to leave'_

'_she belongs here, with her own kind, with me' Sesshoumaru answered._

_Kagome was speechless, unable to answer, unable to form any coherent thought or word as her whole world started to crumble around her, the meaning ringing out loud and painfully clear. She was not free to do as she wished, she was bound to a miko, as a Shirei. Unless Kikyo released her of her own free will._

'_Kagome, will you come back to me, or do you need persuading?' Kikyo demanded._

_Kagome's throat still clogged with fear, was unable to respond, her limbs bound to the spot, she had no control, no thought, no life in herself. Kikyo took that as her answer._

'_Kagome, I command you…Kill each and every one who opposes me, Kill them all'_

_The command rang through her ears_

_She could feel herself being pulled into the recesses of her mind, as her body flung her consciousnesses deep inside herself. She would watch with unblinking eyes, listen to every scream, every howl and be unable to lift her hands to her ears to stop it. Her arms would be of no use to her, her deadly claws ripping into flesh, as blood would flow across her skin. She would feel, see, taste and smell death, death that she brought on swift wings._

_Sesshoumaru who was stood in front of her, turned to her he sucked in a pained breath, his eyes growing wide intense shock. 'Ka…gome' Kagome's hand was plunged into his back, it had passed through a petal -soft lung which was wrapped around her elbow, snapped three ribs with her fist, and ripped through the skin of his chest._

"_NO!!!!!!!!"_ Kagome screamed as her eyes shot open, clutching her hands to her head. Tears flowed down her face, as her body trembled in fear. The door to her chambers slammed open against the wall, two soft cool hands scooped her into two strong arms, pulling against a sculpted chest. She was being rocked like a pup, back and fourth, back and fourth as someone placed a cheek on her head. Soft male growls reverberated around her, followed by his attempts to quell her fears.

"_Shh, Its alright, your awake now"_

Footsteps ran into the chamber, three strong pounding heartbeats thumping behind ribs. "_What happened Sesshoumaru?" _a female asked, Kagome knew the voice, but at the moment, she was still being shrouded by Sesshoumaru. "_She must've fallen asleep again" _he answered, gently pulling himself away from her, to look at her.

"_Did you fall asleep again?" _he asked, wiping the tears from her face Kagome numbly nodded.

"_It appears we have done more harm than good, taking her to the other one" _Rin spoke again after she assessed the deteriorating nature of her daughter.

"_I have exhausted my own library, and means to find another solution. But there is nothing, I believe that my father may have some more information. At dusk tomorrow I'll take Kagome to him"_ Sesshoumaru added after Kagome seemed to calm down, the trembling subsiding lightly.

"_Do you think that wise?" _Rin questioned. "_I m aware that your father knows about Kagome, I was there. But I don't know if it's a good idea to take her" _Rin thought carefully. However Sesshoumaru ignored her disagreement, continuing in comforting the female in his arms.

**GJS**

**Across the Southern Border**

Taro sat in his chamber absently stroking his right wrist, his thoughts were presently on the blooming Sakura tree he was under this morning, making him wonder why it suddenly flared to life after three-hundred years. Had the tree mourned all it could, had it decided to accept the fact that it would never feel the young female in its boughs, never have the opportunity to feel her own pups swinging from its branches? Taro sighed, slipping out of his haori as he entered his bathing chambers. He sat in the folds of the hot waters, relaxed as his muscles unwound, his headache thin out to a dull murmur, he allowed his eyes to close as he relaxed further. A light giggle broke out around him, Taro realised too late that he had fallen asleep in his bathing chamber, that he was being drawn into his subconscious where his beloved mate and daughter lived.

'_ready to go?' Taro asked as he sat atop a huge blue-black Stallion of his fathers breeding. He extended a hand down towards a female who looked up, slightly unsure of the huge beast. 'sure' she grinned, her side ponytail being lifted by the autumns afternoon breeze. Taro loved the way his Amanae placed a portion of her hair in a side tail, it made her more unique, and allowed her beautiful onyx eyes to shine. Amanae looked up at him, she passed a hot lustful glance over his body that made him harden instantly. Taro helped Amanae onto the horse, sitting behind him. Her long graceful fingers twisted her long hair into a braid that ran down her spine. She placed her arms around his waist, as she slid her body closer to his. Taro almost moaned, he could feel every inch of her pressed intimately against his skin, her pert breasts on his back, her inner thighs against his hips._

Taro snapped his eyes open instantly, drawing in a steadying breath. He lifted his hands to rub his face, when he caught sight of what he was absently rubbing earlier on his right wrist. His mate's mark. The small crescent shaped scar was under his right thumb. On his slightly tanned complexion the black fading scar stood faded like the moon on a cloudy night, slightly obscured. The scar had once been a navy blue when his Amanae was alive, the single star that symbolised his pup was nestled within the centre of the moon. Taro's brow dropped in confusion, the mate's mark changed colour on the death of the bestowed, turning black in their mourning, then a faded deep grey. As would be the same for any pup's, yet Kagome's single mark upon his flesh shone a faded blue over the last three-hundred and fifty years, was now a brilliant bright blue on his skin.

Taro couldn't understand, believing himself to be half asleep and seeing things he wished were true, and knew them to be unlikely. He hauled himself to his feet, then proceeded to his bed chambers to call it a night.

**GJS**

**Over in the West.**

Morning had come once more, though the inhabitants of the Western Inu castle had been wide awake for some time. Kagome had fallen into a fitful slumber four times in the dark hours, each one only lasting for a maximum of twenty minutes, each time she awoke; screaming anew. Many of the servants within the castle were growing irritated at the young female, having disturbed their slumber, making them restless all throughout the day. When the whispers flowed through the castle that the Lord was leaving and taking the cumbersome female with him, they all smiled in satisfaction, that tonight they would sleep soundly.

Kagome was dragged from her chamber by young Rin and Shippo, the young demons clutching her hands tightly as they led her in the direction of the courtyards. Kagome had no co-ordination, no spring in her step; she just numbly placed one foot in front of the other, with her head bowed lowly. She had been dressed in a travelling kimono, with a long black cloak sitting on her shoulders, which encompassed a wide hood. The three of them walked through the winding corridors and through many sets of huge bulky cherry wood doors, carved ornately with Inu's in battle, Inu's on patrol and the Lordly Inu and his mate standing proud over their lands, as the villagers bowed in respect.

Finally the last of the huge heavy cherry wood doors parted. Standing in the courtyard was Ah-un, in their united beast form. Both heads turning to greet the arrivals that were Kagome, Rin and Shippo. "_Good morning Ah, Un" _Rin greeted each head happily, they both lowered as they were addressed. Rin pulled Kagome closer to the beast, placing her hand on the scaly cold hide that was her beast. Nothing. Kagome didn't even flutter her eyelids, part her lips in anticipation, she was lifeless, a husk. Rin sighed lightly, deciding that perhaps it was a bad idea afterall, whilst Shippo shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what else to try.

The doors opened once more, Jaken's voice filled the expanse of the courtyard with his idle chatter. His high pitched squeaky voice causing her to grit her teeth. Again she glanced at Kagome, who as expected, did nothing at all. "_I don't believe this to be wise Sesshoumaru" _Shippo addressed him as he approached. He stepped close to Kagome, placing his hand under her chin, raising her colourless face to his. She looked worse than death, her skin was pale with distress, almost translucent and sickly. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, though a thousand tears had been shed from them, and a thousand more wanted release. There were heavy rings of bruised flesh beneath those eyes, bruised from sorrow and regret. Her lips were paler than soft petal coloured silk; if this were the first time he'd met her after her 'death' he'd assume she were a ghost. "_Kagome…"_ Sesshoumaru spoke her name softly. She did nothing but stand perfectly still, breathing so lightly, it was barely audible, but there was a light twitch in her fingertips that informed him that she could and did hear everything around her. "_do you want to sit on Ah-un or walk beside me?" _he asked gently. There was movement, it was minimal. Kagome allowed her eyes to sweep over the twin headed beast, to see two sets of crimson eyes staring at her with sympathy and understanding. She turned herself, placing two hands on the hide of her trusted beast, informing all without words of her decision to ride on Ah-un.

Two hands placed themselves gently on Kagome's waist, lifting her with gentle ease and grace; placing her on the saddle of the twin headed beast. Her fingertips wound their way into the reigns, clutching them as her hands filled with the leather. Satisfied that Kagome would not fall off, Sesshoumaru turned towards the courtyard gates, then proceeded to walk towards them, with Ah-un following just behind him, Rin on their left side, Shippo on the right, and Jaken following up the rear.

---

They had walked the countryside for three hours, three hours of pure silence. Rin was too busy watching her daughter, as was Sesshoumaru. Kagome had remained silent, lost in her own mind, sitting on the back of Ah-un. Jaken grunted and grumbled more often, as the silence disturbed him. He was usually accustomed to silence, seeing as his Lord rarely spoke to anyone, or anything. As of late, sine the arrival of these two females; he had been more talkative, just like when he was but a pup. Jaken's brow dropped in thought, his beak like lips pulled back in a scowl; there was something distinctly familiar about the silent females, the elder one especially.

Rin looked over her daughter, a soft sigh escaping her parted pink lips. Conversations were started, but ended abruptly, as Kagome neither showed any interest or insight. Shippo had even tried to entertain her with kitsune magic tricks, but she merely turned her face away. The young pup was closed off to everything and all around her. A soft gurgling growl permeated the area, Rin automatically ceased walking, as did Ah-un. The twin heads both turned inwards, looking at the female on their back. Her head was bowed lowly, her raven tresses creating a curtain of midnight, one hand had left the reigns, and had settled on her stomach lightly. Jaken grunted once again, as he looked disapprovingly upon the group that had stopped, merely because the female was hungry. Shippo looked slightly shocked, he knew of Kagome's breeding, meaning that an Inu of her character needed to hunt, and that was dangerous.

Sesshoumaru ceased his own footsteps, facing the group that was no longer following him. "_why have you stopped?" _Jaken's ear piercing voice cut through the forest like a katana against rock. "_Kagome-chan is hungry" _Rin answered "_he needs to hunt, it wouldn't bode well for anyone if she doesn't" _Shippo added. Sesshoumaru advanced upon the group, placing a cold hand on her face, she didn't even flinch, nor flutter her eyes to a close at his touch, like she used to. "_then she will hunt, we all will" _Sesshoumaru stated, this caused her to lift her head a fraction, her eyes moving in their sockets of silken flesh and feather eyelashes as she contemplated his words. Soft, pale lips parted, for the first time in many hours, that they had not been parted for a scream, she spoke one simple soft word "_No"._

Sesshoumaru grinned lightly, he knew he would get a reaction out of her. It was forbidden that any youkai, were to hunt alongside a Jigoku Inu; mainly because they were so unpredictable. They were natures finest predators, refined hunters. No-one could outsmart a blood Inu, not even Sesshoumaru himself. "_I will go alone". _Kagome jumped off Ah-un, walking swiftly into the forest around her, her head low. Rin and Shippo shared a glance towards one another. "_Nicely done" _Rin stated, nodding in approval.

**GJS**

Four very sharp fangs broke the velvet soft skin of a small boar. Hot, salted liquid flurried from the wound onto a salivating tongue. Two crimson eyes closed in bliss, as the delicious nectar flowed over lips, dribbling down her chin, whilst the majority flowed effortlessly down her throat. Her small hands gripped the body of the small beast tighter, her fingers crushing the bones beneath the skin with relative ease. Kagome was one with her inner youkai-Kaya. The two of them fed upon the natural world, sinking fangs into soft flesh, drinking the hot blood wine with keen wanting.

A soft heart thrummed behind them, gentle in takes of air alerted them that they were not alone. Kagome gently stood as if she had not known there was another watching her. She flexed her fingers, flicking the blood off her long claws, her tongue darted out licking her blood drenched lips of their quarry. She stepped lightly, deeper into the underbrush, being careful not to make a sound. Whilst she was in her hunting mode, there was very little she would miss. She heard every sound, every heartbeat miles away, every vile ningen as they moved or so much as breathed, every small creature that she would snatch and sink her fangs into. Everything around her was her prey, nothing was exempt.

The snapping of dried foliage on the earth brought her musings to a sudden halt. The thrumming heart, was only just ahead of her. It was a large youkai, one who's heart pumped precious blood through veins and arteries much smoother. Kagome's mouth watered at the thought, of the sweet blood that coursed through veins of her next victim. She dropped to a low crouch, her muscles coiling ready for the spring, her fingers curling, positioning ready for the best strike. The victim moved about, as if almost searching for something; upon not being able to find whatever it was they sought, they turned and began walking unknowingly towards Kagome. She smiled in satisfaction, she was a fine predator. Her binding with Kikyo did nothing to hinder that, to which she was thankful.

The next victim, casually placed one foot in front of the other, walking with unaware gait towards Kagome. She recoiled a little more, the spring being gauged carefully, to the next victims assumed height and body mass. As the bushes ruffled, indicating their imminent approach she launched herself into the air, towards the unsuspecting youkai.

She slammed her whole body into that of the youkai. Knocking him off balance, his body instantly crashing to the ground, with her sat atop him. One arm lifted, as fingers clicked in anticipation. It darted towards the jugular in a swift movement that left no room for error. "_Shit… No Kagome!". _The demon female halted, it was a male youkai for sure, but in the haze of the hunt, there was no face, no appearance other than the thrumming of a heart, and the desire for blood. However with her name spoken on lips that were parted in slight fear and surprise, she began to look at the victim, that lay sprawled on the ground underneath her. Those golden eyes, moonlight silvered tresses, maroon slashes on his refined cheekbones, and upper eyelids, ivory skin, she knew those features all too well "_Sesshoumaru?" _her hands left his prone body, lifting up to cup her face, hiding her eyes from his, her death promising fangs.

Two hands closed over her own, pulling her hands away from her face. "_Don't hide from me, let me see you, as no other has" _he spoke, Kagome snapped her eyes shut, twisting herself so as not to see her face. "_be not a fool Sesshoumaru, others have seen me like this, usually right at the point of death" _she was steadying her breathing, the third slash marking on her face, slowly dissipating, which meant behind those soft eyelids, Ruby eyes would be changing to a soft cerulean. "_Look at me" _Sesshoumaru asked, never having been able to witness the change of a blood Inu, from 'harmless' to deathly. He could read her body language like a parchment; she was fighting against the urge to comply to his simple request, yet wanting to keep him innocent of her split personality. In the end, Sesshoumaru got what he wanted.

Kagome was still sat upon his hips, her hands on his shoulders her face staring down at him. He watched as her crimson eyes slowly faded to an off reddish-purple, to a softer lilac, then finally the cerulean that belonged to his Kagome. The third stripe that adorned her cheeks in a jet black contrast between the two navy ones had completely faded into nothingness, as though the artist had wiped away the offending trickle of paint from the masterpiece. The second set of fangs that sat in her slightly parted rosy lips, receded into the softer, flatter teeth beside the permanent fangs. "_beautiful" _Sesshoumaru whispered as he witnessed it all, Kagome shook her head in disbelief, beginning to gently remove herself from his person.

"_why did you follow me?" _Kagome asked as she now knelt over him. "_You had just left, I had a terrible feeling that you wouldn't come back" _he admitted. Kagome gasped at his honesty, feeling slightly guilty that she had caused him pain, with her own. "_I think it would be better for us both if I was just to leave" _she stated, her eyes downcast unable to look him in the eye anymore. "_No Kagome, I don't want you to leave me, ever". _Sesshoumaru's hands clasped tightly around her small wrists, emphasising his want to keep her close to him. "_I will only hurt you, worse I could kill you" _he said in a haughty whisper. The scent of salt in the atmosphere around them stung his sensitive nose; Kagome was resisting the tears that threatened to flow down her porcelain face.

"_you couldn't kill me Kagome, you just proved that" _he affirmed. Her eyes snapped open filled with anger and disgust. "_you did this, to prove to me that I can't kill you?" _Kagome hissed in his face. "_for the love of everything noble…Sesshoumaru you idiot! I have been feeding for the past two or three hours, of course I am sated, if you were the first victim, you surely would be dead! You are the most irresponsible, thick-headed son-of-a-bitch…" _Kagome didn't get a chance to finish her ranting, due to the fact that Sesshoumaru had pulled her down across him, lips claiming hers. She moaned at how good he felt, how wonderful he tasted. She could even feel his erection under her hip. Her body softly melted against his. The next moment, he had her flat on her back and was leaning over her, running his silken fingertips along the flesh of her upper arms and chest. "_you always were talented at distracting me whenever I shouted at you" _she mused enjoying the soft touch of him.

"_On the contrary, the more you insult me, the more you seem to turn me on. I am a male, that I will not deny that your insults are what drives me to touch you in manners I should not" _he admitted kissing the valley between her breasts. "_Then I shall have to insult you more often" _she breathed. Chills shot the entire length of her body as he nibbled on the skin just below her jaw, his hot sweet breath scorching her, as his larger hand gently cupped a breast. His lips returned to her own, dancing together in a silent act for dominance. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused them both to suddenly stop. Sesshoumaru lifted his head to the one who now stood amongst them. His eyes curtly narrowing at being interrupted - yet again. "_go away Rin" _he spoke heavily, not wanting to be rude, but unable to be less than such.

"_We have a problem, back at our small camp" _her eyes flowed over Kagome, who was somewhat covered by Sesshoumaru. "_I'll deal with it later, leave" _he added again, now becoming more infuriated by the second. "_I need you to come back, else she'll kill Kagome" _two moonlit silver brows furrowed in confusion over Rin's words. Kagome seemed to understand long before Sesshoumaru did "_She's found me, she's here" _Rin nodded, confirming her worst nightmares, her form began to tremble in fear, her world was around her. All of them could be killed in a simple command. It was far too precarious for her to be around them. She shoved Sesshoumaru off her body, clambering to her feet. He was instantly by her side, a hand intertwined with one of hers, not allowing her to contemplate leaving with the miko.

The three Inu returned to their camp, where the Kitsune, Kappa and single entities that were Ah and Un all surrounded the living-dead miko; Kikyo. Kagome's breath caught in her throat, as she eyed Kikyo once again, it appeared as though she would never be free of her. "_what do you want wench?" _Sesshoumaru sneered, his golden eyes were hard filled with contempt and hate. The glacial hostile galre chilled Kagome more than the frigid winds in the Northern territories. Kikyo smiled evilly. "_any more of that lip from you, Lord Sesshoumaru" _she mentioned his name and title in a mocking manner that had all the youkai in her present company growl at her. "_and there will not be much left of that pretty little bitch you cling so dearly to" _without so much of a word, Sesshoumaru walked towards Kikyo with a predator's deadly grace, lips curled into a permanent snarl.

The miko's gaze slid from his angry face to meet Kagome's worried one. "_take another step, see what happens" _the miko taunted. Sesshoumaru was beyond pissed, he advanced another step towards the miko, his clawed hand raising, the claws shimmering a eerie shade of jade. Kagome's shrieks of discomfort dragged him from all thought pertaining to the death of a certain badmouthed miko. His golden gaze cut towards the female in his hold, who seemed to hold her left side in pain. "_enough, back off Sesshoumaru" _Rin shouted towards the Inu Lord. Said Lord was confused, Kagome seemed to be in pain, her face screwed tightly as though someone had shoved a searing hot katana blade into her flesh, twisting it into her body. A prickle of miko power scratched at his skin, radiating from Kagome's body. His eyes widened in sudden realisation and horror. Miko could purify the shirei, with a single thought. He was the one harming Kagome. Advancing on the miko, caused her to harm his intended. Reluctantly Sesshoumaru took three steps back, snarling as his intended female continued to hiss in some discomfort. Kikyo looked around herself, at the others who dared remain in a position to harm her. "_Shippo, Ah-Un, Jaken … step away from the vermin" _they each complied with Sesshoumaru's order, albeit they were just as reluctant to do so. Kikyo stood before them all, a triumphant smile adorning her features.

"_I had a feeling you would attempt to take her home, this I will not allow." _she smirked "_shirei…" _Kagome scrunched her eyes tightly, her hands shaking in pure adulterated fear, that this was the moment she would kill all those she loved, with the next words that would likely pour from the miko's mouth. "_come" _she continued. Kagome breathed a slight sigh of relief, she began to release her hand from Sesshoumaru's. he attempted to hold onto her, tightening his grasp on her hand. Kagome smiled lightly, that he wanted to hold her, to protect her so much. She released herself, then advanced towards Kikyo. "_wait…Kagome belongs with us, she is Sesshoumaru's mate" _Shippo spoke up, trying to stall the miko.

"_That is where you are wrong Kitsune, she does not bare the mark, nor does he, I am not stupid" _Kikyo voiced. Sesshoumaru instantly grabbed Kagome, sweeping her hair to one side of her body exposing the naked flesh of her neck. He ran cool fingers against the spot, eyeing the miko all the while. "_a small matter that can be resolved instantly" _Kagome ripped her body away from his, a hand clutching at the bare neck that he would have marked. "_No, I do not wish to taken in such a degrading manner" _Sesshoumaru sighed, he would not want to mark her in such a way, but if it was that or nothing, he would surely be able to ignore her hatred of him for a few hundred years. For she would be free of the miko wretch. "_fortunately for me, her father is unaware of her, therefore no family ties can save her from coming with me…Shirei" _Kikyo commanded. Kagome hung her head, resuming her gait towards Kikyo.

"_Now that is where you are wrong bitch, Kagome's father may not be aware, but her mother is" _Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome's head shot up instantly, at the mention of her 'deceased' mother. "_you lie!" _Kikyo snapped "_lying is dishonourable, this Sesshoumaru is anything but dishonourable bitch" _he smirked triumphantly, now the miko had no say in Kagome's fate. "s_how me then, where is her mother? I see her not amongst you…only that small inu brat that I ordered to be killed some years ago!" _

Her seething gaze met that of her Shirei's. But Kagome was awestruck looking at Rin, very carefully.

It wasn't possible, her mother was dead.

That is what everyone believed her, Kagome, to be…yet she was here, alive.

Could the same be said for the Inu female that stood before her.

Was the Inu 'child' was just a façade?

"_Mother?" _Kagome whispered.

**GJS**

Oops the Inu's out of the bag…

**Reviews**

**FLUFFY AND KAGOME - **Released, not yet…there's more to be sorted out yet - There's a huge plot twist in the wings, and I need Kagome tethered a little bit longer to Kikyo.

**SOUSIE - **Ahh, they'll be together, sorta

**LADY OF DREAMS AND NIGHTMARES - **Tashio was written into this chapter along with Taro ;)

**JUST-LET-ME-GO - **another update - and I'm half way through writing the next chapter already J AHOTW is still gonna be Kikyo lol.

**JAMMYDODGER217 - Thanks for your review, and yeah the options are laid out - although there will another plot twist later, regarding those options.**


	30. Shunned to Fate

**Chapter 29.**

**Last of the Wilds**

Tunnels of never ending darkness pierced the souls of those who stood over her body. A deep guttural snarl passed pink lips, as they drew closer. Fingers curled into gnarled fists in the bed sheets, long sharp talons ripping the fabric which stood not a chance. Sweat beaded upon her crown, her ribs ached with the strain. The long wooden splint that had been placed into her mouth had shattered on the first wave of pain, leaving bloody splinters coating her tongue. Her gaze bore into those who stood watching, waiting all around her. The women who were permitted into the birthing room, each one held a look of pity, of longing and fear to which Amanae could not understand; but then again these were not her servants; no these belonged to Kiros.

Amanae herself feared the dark Lord that was her mates' twin brother, they were as different as night and day. Taro was loving, loyal and kind-hearted; Kiros was the total opposite. The servants who now stood around her futon, whilst she writhed in the agony's of birthing each held a twisted dark secret, Amanae wanted nothing more than to have her own servants in the chamber. She didn't trust these ones.

As another wave of intense pain ripped into her already aching body, she screamed. The already ripped bed linen was becoming nothing more than tattered remains. "_You are ready milady, now you must push when the next one takes you"_ the softer looking of the three females spoke. Amanae glared at the woman as if she were the densest female in the whole of Japan. As her body shook with the impending sense of pain washed throughout her body, Amanae clenched her teeth together pushing with all her strength. One of the females stepped forward, looking over the newly born pup. Whilst another of the servants wiped the new mother's brow.

"_Satsuke...It is one of them" _the softer looking female spoke. Amanae was feeling dizzy with the exerted efforts, but still lifted sluggish arms towards the servant who held her newly born pup. "_Give me my pup" _she hoarsely asked, arms outstretched. The woman who stood wiping Amanae's brow removed something from her obi. The distraught Inu looked towards the servant feeling the sadness and intended malice that flowed around her body's aura; noticing the dagger in her hand. Believing the woman to be cutting the cord that connected the pup to her womb Amanae calmed slightly, though being a new mother, the maternal instincts to protect became overwhelming.

The softer female handed the pup to the one she called Satsuke, who in turn turned away towards the other end of the chamber. Amanae pulled her aching body into a seated position, her eyes never straying from her pup. "_We're truly sorry, but she cannot be permitted to live" _the soft one spoke. Amanae's eyes widened in shock as the words sunk into her soul. They weren't going to cut the cord; they were going to murder her newly born pup, her daughter. "And_ neither can you, for you sire the damned. Forgive us" _the one who had remained silent pushed Amanae's body roughly to the futon, whilst the one who had been soft in her eyes removed another dagger from her obi.

Amanae thrashed about, crying out for her mate. Her newly born pup was screaming in her own heart-shattering way. Hot salty tears snaked their way down Amanae's cheeks as she saw the shiny green dagger lifted over her pup. "_TARO...OUR PUP, THEY'RE GOING TO KILL OUR PUP!" _ She shrieked. A hot pain shot through her chest, she gritted her teeth as the pain was agonising, and her heart was breaking. Had they already harmed her precious daughter, had she been that connected to her only pup that she felt it as they thrust the blade into the small pup's chest? With the last of her failing strength, Amanae heaved herself against the servants, flailing herself at the one who held her daughter.

She furiously hit and kicked the bitch, snatching her pup from her arms, cradling the bawling pup to her bosom. "_Stay away...TARO!" _she screamed once more. She felt him, the intense flare of his aura. It hit her like a raging bull; that she gasped, the action in itself only serving to make the pain more intense in her chest. The females, sensing the imminent danger and the warrants of death that they would receive, bolted out of the room leaving Amanae clutching onto her pup. Her knees gave out; she collapsed to the marbled floor with a bone-crunching thud, tears brimming over her eyes, her heart breaking as she rocked her now silent pup.

She gently pulled the pup away from her chest; the young one was coated in crimson blood, a small knick in her chest where the blade had pierced her flesh. Confused Amanae could not understand where all the blood was coming from if her daughter only had a small wound, one that touched nothing more than a few layers of skin. Her eyes were becoming increasingly difficult to keep open, it seemed that all time around her had slid to a sickening slow pace. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around her quivering body. Amanae wretched herself free all the while screaming "_NO! TARO WHERE ARE YOU?" _

"_I'm here Amanae, It's me, It's alright" _his smooth, yet heavily worried voice filled her world. Her pup would live, she would be safe now. "_They tried to kill her; they wanted to kill our pup"_ Amanae felt as he took the pup from her arms, but instantly felt his arms around her once more. "_no, don't give my Kagome to anyone" _Taro lifted her off the cold marble, placing her back on her futon whilst his hands started removing items of her clothing. "_She will be safe, Kiyoye has her. Amanae can you hear me?"_ Amanae's head rolled to the side, her eyes sliding closed.

"_I'm sorry, I'm so tired, and my heart...it hurts" _Amanae spoke softly. "_Amanae, stay awake please. I need you Amanae, our pup needs you, don't leave me" _ Taro's worried voice filled the chamber, his heart pounding against his ribs, tears stung at his eyes, as his beloved mate, and mother to his pup lay dying on their futon, a deep gash to her chest; where a dagger had pierced her heart. _"I'm not going anywhere, I'm just going to sleep" _she answered softly. "_Don't go to sleep Am, please". _Tears were making his voice tremble; his hands shake as they touched her cooling skin. "_Kagome, our pup. Take care of her" _she asked, her voice growing quieter. _"Kagome, you have named her?" _he asked trying to keep her talking.

Behind Amanae's eyes she could see the Longma; the great Chinese dragon-horse; messenger of heaven and Earth. "_Amanae, child of China, time to come home. Your pup will be safe here. With her sire" _The Longma spoke with a voice so gentle it was like rain on a lake. Amanae's hand fell slack, her face softening as in slumber. Her last breath slowly passed her lips, her chest ceasing to rise and fall gently. "_Forgive me Taro, my Kagome". _

**GJS**

Two obsidian eyes looked across the distance, staring at the face of her daughter. Her Kagome, the child she watched grow from the arms of the heavens, never knowing her true heritage that she was a child of both China and Japan, that the love of her mother surpassed death. Her daughters cerulean eyes were shining with unshed tears, tears of betrayal, want, hate and incomprehension. Amanae stared back her pup "_Forgive me Kagome" _in a swift rise of youki, Amanae's form was engulfed in an eerie mist. As it faded away her older form stood in the youngsters place.

Amanae was renowned for having her hair in an unusual manner; one that was believed to have come over from China. A small part of her tresses were bunched together and placed in a side tail on the right side of her crown, the rest flowing freely over her shoulders. Her eyes never left that of her daughters, Kagome looking over her form, looking for the child that never existed.

"_Who are you?" _Kagome murmured as she looked over the woman standing before her. "_My name is Amanae, like you my primordial side has a name; Rin. I never lied to you about that" _she spoke softly, slowly advancing towards her daughter. "_No, you are not my mother" _Kagome's voice strengthened in determination as she eyed this strange woman who had the twisted notion that she was someone she could not be.

Kikyo snorted "f_rom the mouths of demon spawn, you have no ties to her. You have spun this lie too far. There is not any resemblance between you. You have no claim to my Shirei" _Amanae cut her gaze at the miko. "_What's more her mother is dead. Therefore you cannot be who you claim"_ Kikyo continued. Amanae turned to her daughter "_It is true, I am dead. But that doesn't mean that I am not your mother" _Kikyo cast a shrill laugh across the distance. "_Then you have no claim over her, the dead have no claim"._

"_Then you have no claim either" _Shippo piped up "y_ou too are dead, therefore you have no claim over Kagome" _Kagome turned her attention to the Kitsune, who seemed to have waited for this moment to arise. "_That is where you are wrong Kit, because Kagome is my Shirei, only I can hold claim over her in my life and in my death, for example...Shirei, attack the Inu Lord" _Kikyo commanded. All who stood in the clearing gasped in slight fear; Kagome screamed, her hands flying up to her ears in order to stop the command ringing in her ears, but it was too late. She could feel the hot saliva in her mouth at the thought of sinking her fangs into his neck; tasting his blood on her lips, the heat of wanting to fight. Her muscles burned in their excitement, her beast whose chains were rattling in protest howled a deafening cry, one that she herself echoed as she felt herself being pulled into the deepest, darkest corners of her mind. Her body crumpled in on itself as the beast of fury; the miko's servant surfaced in a rise of the reiki that was stored within her body.

"_Kagome" _Shippo whimpered as he watched her. "_Kaya, Kaya no...You're stronger than this, don't give in" _Sesshoumaru countered. Kagome growled ferally, her crimson eyes shining with Reiki, the command to attack. She launched herself at the Inu Lord; who caught her in mid strike, fiercely throwing her to the ground, his larger hands gripping her smaller wrists in attempt to restrain. Her head whacked the earthen floor, as Kikyo laughed in pure merriment. Kagome writhed under Sesshoumaru, hissing and growling as she attempted to break free of his iron grip, to cause injury to his person. "_Stop Kagome, I will not allow you to harm yourself" _Ah and Un had split from the two headed beast into their separate entities the moment they sensed the command warring through their mistress.

They had slipped silently into nothingness, only to reappear behind the conniving miko. Ah grabbed at her right arm, whilst Un took her left. They both held her tightly, clenching their teeth as the uncomfortable feeling of touching a holy miko scratched at their skin. Amanae had taken the opportunity to advance on the miko, she lifted her hand then struck the undead woman across the face with such force, if the miko were of the living she would have bled. Amanae raised her hand again, her claws glowing with the light of the dead, an ancient Chinese attack she were able to use. Kikyo felt her soul pull in the direction of the woman that claimed to be her Shirei's mother. And for that single moment, she felt the heat of hell as it flared around her body. "You_ truly are dead, only the dead can make others like me feel fear at the threat of your touch" _Kikyo hoarsely murmured. "_That and his sword" _Kikyo lifted her chin in the direction of the struggling Sesshoumaru, to the Tenseiga that sat upon his hip.

"_Release my daughter" _Amanae hissed, her talons growing ever closer to the miko's throat. "_Release her now!" _Sesshoumaru commanded as he continued to fight against Kagome who was still thrashing about, snarling with built up fury. "_Let me go, and I shall release her"_ Amanae nodded to both Ah and Un, who reluctantly let her go. "_Shirei, If any attempt is made upon my life, you are to kill all those who dare. If any succeed, you are to kill yourself" _Kikyo commanded "_now cease" _Kagome's body fell limp under Sesshoumaru, her head lolling around as she fought off the demon that took control of her mind and body.

Kagome lay upon the cold earth, Sesshoumaru towering over her. Pinning her beneath him, should the miko be deceitful in her words, forcing him to restrain his beloved once more. Thick velvet lashes parted, two pools of deep cerulean peered upwards "_I'm sorry" _she murmured. Sensing that it was indeed herself that was now in control, Sesshoumaru released her, pulling her up to his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her, resting his cheek on her crown. "_It was not you, you have nothing to be sorry for". _Kikyo snorted in distain at the interaction between the two Taiyoukai.

"_Now I have proved my point over who owns that female in your arms, we shall take our leave" _Kikyo stated, casting her empty chocolate eyes over the group of Youkai. Instinctually Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on Kagome, never wanting to let her go. "_Do you need another reminder?" _Kikyo reprimanded only this time she changed her tactics "_perhaps you all need a lesson in who is the owner of that bitch_". Kagome whimpered in Sesshoumaru's embrace, she didn't want to hurt them anymore than she already had. She pulled herself from his embrace, placing a soft kiss on his brow. She stood before him, her eyes full of sorrow and regret, and then turned towards Kikyo. "_No, Kikyo I will come without objection"_ Kagome stated as she headed towards the one who held her captive soul.

Amanae, Shippo, Ah and Un watched with a combined fury, that they could do nothing to help the female they all cared for. Shippo had never seen the strongest female he knew in his youth to be the most frightened and sorrowful woman she was today. He could not fathom how a miko had hurt her so passionately to make Kagome comply to her every whim. Amanae growled her displeasure at watching her daughter return to the miko once again, her head hung low, her gait slow and soul shredding. As she passed Ah and Un she lifted her head to them, her cerulean eyes connecting with theirs, passing a silent plea they instantly understood.

**GJS**

Kikyo wore a triumphant smile upon her face, she had won, there was nothing and no-one, who could contest her claim over the Kuroi bitch that was her Shirei. "_Ironic isn't it Kagome, It was just over fifty years ago that we stood here. Where your own father disowned you"_ Kagome continued in her approach, her fingertips twitching in anticipation. Sesshoumaru growled angrily, as did both Ah and Un at the miko's words. Kagome however ignored them, as she neared within the right distance; she launched herself at the miko, hissing with burning rage. Kikyo screamed in terror as she witnessed her Shirei, bound to protect her; turn to attack her. "_No! Pacify!" _she commanded. Kagome's own scream was locked within her throat as she took one more step towards Kikyo, in all her efforts to strike the meddlesome bitch. Her hand connected with cold flesh, the flesh of the dead. Her claws cut through soft skin, shredding back layer after layer of the cage that held trapped souls. The feel of a cold fleeting soul brushed her hand, Kagome could sense the want to be free. Like herself the souls trapped within Kikyo's body were slaves to the miko's wants and will. "_DOWN! You vile bitch! PACIFY!" _Kikyo screamed anew as she felt Kagome's hand rip a huge hole in her chest, allowing the consumed souls to fleet towards their release.

Sesshoumaru and Amanae darted towards Kagome the moment she thrust her hand into the miko's torso. Ah instantly restrained Amanae, whilst Un was holding back a thrashing Sesshoumaru. Shippo on the other hand was watching with wide eyes. "_You must not interfere, no matter what happens here. The miko has forced Kaya-sama to attack those who harm her, then for Kaya to kill herself. Only she can harm the miko without those consequences" _Un spoke to Sesshoumaru in efforts to quell him. He stopped thrashing, though his amber eyes never once left the now shaking female on her knees.

Kikyo was lost for words, her own Shirei attacking her. She didn't have enough strength in herself to form a defence against her, in her mind she called for her shikigami. The soul serpents glided over the forest wrapping their deathly cold bodies around the broken form of their mistress. They lifted her form off the cold ground, taking it to someplace safe, where she would be able to restore her lost souls and repair the damage to her vessel.

Ah and Un released the two Inu that they held for their own protection, and that of their mistress. The five Youkai approached the still shaking form of the Kuroi Inu. Kagome's eyes were scrunched tightly, her lips pulled in a tight line holding back some scream that she wanted to release but dare not to. Her hands were balled into tight fists, her own claws had pierced flesh on her palm that blood dripped from them. "_Kaya..." _Sesshoumaru broke the tense silence, placing a hand on her shoulder only to rip it away instantly as the raw bite of intense miko Reiki hummed under her skin. Kagome battled to speak, instead she shook her head in violent jerking motions. "_Kagome what can we do?" _Amanae asked, she had seen this before. When Kikyo commanded her daughter into submission by the most excruciating means possible, even then she was helpless.

"_Leave" _was all Kagome could say, all other words lost in the recesses of her mind. "_I will not leave without you"_ Sesshoumaru stated, sitting beside her. The pain had built up in its fury, that Kagome could not voice her objections, she had parted her lips to do so; however a scream of pure unbinding pain ripped her soul wide open as she buckled over herself. She wrapped her balled fists around her torso, attempting to keep it from ripping into pieces along with her soul. Those around her could do nothing but watch and listen to her screams of intense torture. Waiting for the unleashed agony to end.

Amanae and Sesshoumaru sat beside Kagome, who still lay upon the cold earth, her breathing laboured, her eyes closed in a forced slumber. "_She has not moved in hours Amanae, what is wrong with her?" _Sesshoumaru asked as he attempted once more to touch the female he wanted so fiercely. "_I have seen the miko order Kagome into submission before, but never as strongly. Kikyo willed Kagome into submission with her entire being, at the threat of being destroyed. I fear that it may take a while for my daughter to awaken". _Shippo sighed along with Jaken, who for better part of the whole ordeal had been so silent it was most unusual for him. The kappa had been sitting on the trunk of a dishevelled tree, deep in thought. Shippo scoffed at the notion, Jaken; thinking. Ah and Un were also contemplating what to do next. No doubt the miko would be furious with their mistress for attacking her, and seek her out to instil punishment.

Sesshoumaru touched the sweating skin on Kagome's forehead. It didn't burn his flesh at strongly as it did previously "_Its wearing off, its not as strong anymore"_ sliding a strong hand under her neck, the other under her knees, Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome's body to himself, then proceeded to lift her into his arms. "_it is time to leave" _he stated, looking towards the holding that was nestled not too far away, beyond the forest of blood. "_Master Sesshoumaru, do you wish for us to unite?" _Ah questioned as he looked over his mistress in his arms. Sesshoumaru turned Amber eyes across the group. "_Yes, if you will. Amanae, you Shippo and Jaken ride on Ah-un"_ As Sesshoumaru walked, with his chosen female a soft youki mist formed under his feet, making him look as though he were the kami of the heavenly plains, walking upon soft cloud like apparitions.

**GJS**

Tashio, Kiyoye and Taro all sat in the main antechamber of the Southern holding, consuming dinner. There was very little chat amongst the three elder Taiyoukai, once upon a time they would have conversed about the nature of their pups, the lands they both resided over. But those conversations were long dead. Sesshoumaru was Lord of the West, Inuyasha was head over heels in love with a human onna, called Kikyo. That was it. Taro refused to think along the lines of the females he saw some sixty years ago. The female Jigoku Inu, who was very similar to his Kagome, as well as the younger Jigoku Inu Rin, who travelled with the imposter. Taro was not interested in affairs of the heart that were nothing but torturous lies. The youki of a strong Youkai filled the atmosphere, followed by the haunting bellows of two great beasts.

Dropping their chopsticks and abandoning their meals, the three Taiyoukai swiftly waltzed to the huge bay windows. In the skies, to the west a huge beast with two heads bellowed the arrival of their Lord. "_Sesshoumaru?" _Tashio spoke with disbelief. "_He came?"_ Taro answered. Sesshoumaru and his rather large party advanced upon the palace of Blood. Only as they drew closer could the three ruling Taiyoukai of the south, make out young Lord Shippo, the Jigoku Inu child Rin and Jaken travelling upon the back of Ah-Un, and another female wrapped in a black cloak, being carried in Sesshoumaru's arms.

Taro, Tashio and Kiyoye swiftly dashed to the Western courtyard. Ah and Un were still bellowing their arrival. It was the way they used to yell with the arrival of Kagome. Twin headed moans that seeped into your very soul, shook your core then filtered out of your nerves into the earth. Sesshoumaru landed gracefully onto the compacted earth of the western facing courtyard, the female in his arms barely jostled in his subtle movements. Ah and Un landed deftly behind the young Inu Lord, with an accompaniment of youkai on their combined back.

"_Sesshoumaru, you came...I never thought"_ Taro instantly stilled his words with the glare that was cast his way by a highly pissed off Inu. The young Lord proceeded to enter the palace of blood without invitation, Ah and Un following silently behind. Tasiho, Kiyoye and Taro looked to one another wondering why he had indeed come after vowing to never step foot in the lands of the south so many hundreds of years ago. The three Taiyoukai followed the younger pup towards the western facing chambers. Sesshoumaru walked straight into the chamber that he would use when he 'frequented' the southern palace during his pup-hood placing the female in his arms gently upon the futon.

"_Sesshoumaru..." _Tashio began. Sesshoumaru stood from the futon and approached his father. His anger was radiating throughout his aura. He stood a mere foot away from his sire, clenching his fists. In an instant the sound of bone on flesh echoed throughout the small chamber. Tashio's hand flew to his face, where he was now sporting a bloodied nose. "_What in seven hells are you doing? Striking your father..."_ Taro admonished "b_e thankful Taro that I do not the same to you. I am well within my rights to"_ Sesshoumaru seethed, his irises splitting into the crimson of his inner-self. "_What have i done to warrant such a painful greeting?"_ Tashio asked removing his hand for the blood had ceased. "_you wish to know?"_ Sesshoumaru asked rhetorically "_tell me father, Taro-sama who is that, that lies upon that futon?"_ the two Taiyoukai looked to the slumbering female.

"_It is not her. That female is not who she says she is" _Taro barked casting his eyes on the young Inu. "_I am sorry son. You have been misled" _Tashio countered. "_then why did the miko mention the abandonment of her own sire. That my own knew of her existence yet said nothing? How could you Taro, she is your only daughter yet you deny her"_ He asked, his anger slowly growing in its ire. "_My daughter was a Taiyoukai, she would never be broken to the weak bumbling female that lays upon that futon. Nor would my daughter protect a miko with her own life". _All three males stilled at the sound of light whimpering, coming from the futon where an awake female sat.

Kagome sat there having heard the commotions, the intense arguing of her own father, Sesshoumaru and his sire. Her heart shattered anew as she heard her sire continue in his abandonment of her. She felt the warmth of a hand as it settled upon her shoulder, the indent of the futon as it added anothers body weight. Releasing a pained sigh, she pulled herself into a standing position "_I'm leaving. I am not welcome here Sesshoumaru. You should not have brought me here" _She spoke, walking slowly towards the door. Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance of how Taro would permit her to leave, his growls were cut abruptly short as Kagome walked into the wall bouncing back into the room. Her hands flowed out infront of her person as she felt for the door frame.

"_Kagome?"_ Sesshoumaru enquired immediately springing to her side, pulling her into his arms to face him. "_look at me"_ he demanded. Kagome lifted her heartshaped face to him, her eyes open wide. Behind the veil of thick lushious lashes two pink hazed orbs shone back. Her lips turned down a slight frown "_she forced her commands through me. I am temporarily blinded" _she said softly. Taro and Tashio both stepped forward to look at her. "_why? What didn't you do?" _Tashio asked knowing full well that a non-compliance of orders gave the poor Inu one hell of a beating. "_Its what I did" _Kagome replied. "_I broke the rules...I attacked my Miko. I wanted to kill her for what she forced me to do, I wanted her death more than my own life. I drove my hand into her animated flesh, tearing a hole in her. In her fear she subjugated me with such force, it ripped my soul to its very core that even Kaya was screaming for death. We both battled to regain ourselves, resulting in blindness. It will pass when I have replenished my strength"._

"_You attacked her, what drove you to commit the ultimate sucicide?" _Tashio asked "_she forced me to attack Sesshoumaru. To prove her own point that she owns me. That she holds command over my soul, that i have no freedom lest she give it to me, and she will do no such thing. I know I am no longer welcome here, but I plea to you...father...It is me, buried under this pathetic broken shell of a youkai. I am here. My soul is bleeding for my fathers love, my heart shattering into a million fragments that i am struggling to piece back together. I am falling apart because the one person i believe in to be there for me...Isn't. I need you father, I need you so much that it hurts". _Kagome pleaded blindly to the one youkai she wanted to touch, wanted to hold her like the pup she was inside. "_I'm sorry, my pup is dead. You are a very good actress I'll give you that, but you are not my daughter. I'm sorry, I want you to leave". _Taro replied turning his face away from the young female. Sesshoumaru growled his displeasure.

Kagome placed a hand upon his shoulder "_no Sesshoumaru, It is his choice. Respect his wishes, Please take me outside to Ah-un. They will take me someplace else"._ Sesshoumaru walked out of the room with Kagome steering her through the door towards the beast of hell. Tashio turned on his long time friend and ally. "_Don't Tashio, just don't. You've been trying relentlessly for fifty-four years to convince me that she is Kagome. She's not! I don't want to hear it anymore. Kagome is dead"._

"_Tell me koi, is that what you truly believe?" _Rin asked as she walked in. She could sense the soul of her daughter shattering in her own. She had heard the complete arguement, heard her own pup beg for the love she was denied, heard her sobbing in the courtyard with Sesshoumaru. It was all too much, she had to make him see sense. "_and who are you to tell me what I do and do not believe pup?" _ Taro barked. Rin rose a delicate eyebrow to which she replied "_do not take that tone with me Koi, she is an innocent pup bound by fate. I am not pleased in the manner things have turned out, had i known I would have taken her when she wanted death so much three hundred and sixty years ago at Lord Merida's funeral" _Rin allowed her form to shift, changing from the small Inu pup into herself "_but you are treading a very thin line here Taro! I am doing my best to keep her soul from crumbling into nothing, i am battling to keep her alive, and you are throwing her back into the pit of death". _Amanae screamed at him, jabbing her index finger into his chest.

"_Amanae?"_ Taro stammered. "_Whoa this only gets better and better"_ Tashio grumbled looking over the form of his friends' 'dead' mate. "_Don't you Amanae me! Taro I can't pull our daughter through this alone, you have to help me here. I am dead, the dead can only observe. It was only by the graces of the Longma that I be permitted this journey to fix a terrible wrong that threw our daughter into the pits of hell. That miko should never have intervened with Kagome's destiny; she was destined for something far greater than a mere miko's personal purification dummy. And yes Taro that is what that miko does to her. When our daughter reverts back to her 'Taiyoukai' state Kikyo purifies her...from the inside! Taro please, I am begging you now. Listen to her, she IS your daughter. Look at your wrist, her pup mark is there. If it were black like my mark, it would tell you that she was dead. Don't believe me, look at Sesshoumaru's. His is the mate mark, and it shines brightly"._

Taro cast his blackened eyes to the door where Kiyoye stood with Sesshoumaru at her side. "_let me see..." _Sesshoumaru held up his right wrist, where a deep navy crescent scar shone. Taro lifted his own wrist, looking at the same mark which was his Amanae's, his a deep black which was the status of a deceased mate. He closed his eyes, sighing long and hard, finally giving in and believing what was being said around him. "_Where is she?" _he asked "_you're too late, she's gone. Ah-un and Shippo are with her. She only said 'goodbye' I hope you're happy. Kikyo will kill her"._

**GJS**

**GJS**

**Reviews – wow I actually got 9 for the last chapter – You guys are so nice to me THANK YOU!**

Lady of Dreams and Nightmares – Tashio's in this one 

ScarlettLove92 – Kagome returns to the South, only to be shunned once more by her still not believing father, Can Amanae get the thickheaded male to look with his heart and listen to the pup that calls for him?

JammyDodger217 – Kikyo is misunderstood. She has been manipulated into doing the evil deeds that she does, and the 'not so holy' in the series. All she needs is a chance to be 'free' and she would no doubt be a wonderful woman.

InuGuardian – I humbly thankyou for taking the time to read this story. I have taken a different view on pretty much the entire cast and character plot intervention. I hope not to offend anyone with my storyline. Its written purely for fun and imagination overload. I hope to keep you guessing and entertained throughout this story.

Evil_smirf – Please don't cry. *hands a box of tissues* and thankyou for you reviews 

Just-let-me-go – Slow down honey the world will wait for you  nice to read your reviews – I love em!

Hagu – Yup Kagome healed his arm, Sesshoumaru and Amanae must fight to keep Kagome from becoming catatonic in her fathers refusal to accept Kagome as his 'dead' daughter. What will they do??

Fluffy and Kagome – Thank you *bows*


	31. Monks are strange creatures pt1

**Chapter 30: Monks are strange creatures (Part 1)**

Soft fingertips caressed well defined cheekbones and a sculptured face, their sensual and gentle ministrations curling over the flesh in an intimate manner. Warm lips fanned over the shadowed eyelids of one still rather blind Inu. Sesshoumaru had caught up with Kagome, Shippo and the twinned dragons leading them to the remote safety of the western regions. The young Inu Lord had been rather quiet, although his hands and lips never strayed for too long away from the skin of the one he coveted. Kagome too had chosen silence over the shattered heart that beat numbly in her chest; although she heard Sesshoumaru's plea to return with him to her father, Kagome could not face him.

_Weak, _

_Pathetic, _

_Feeble _and _Disgrace._

Those were many of the words that flowed effortlessly into her mind. Her father had abandoned her, condemned her soul. Hell that is if she even had a soul worth condemning. She sighed longingly; she had refused to return to the place that made her heart break. No matter who and what convinced her father this time around that she is who she says she is, he would always have his doubts.

No, she would never go back.

Kagome had no idea how many days they had travelled, how many regions or forests they had walked through. All she knew was the touch of Sesshoumaru's hands on her face, the tenderness of his silken lips on her eyes, and the heated softness of his sensitive fingertips as they wiped the trails of tears from her eyes. He refused to leave her, refused to condemn her to death. Though at times she wished he would.

"_I am in need to hunt, how fares your sight?" _he asked for the twenty-seventh time that rising.

"_I still cannot define anything. I see nothing but blurred colours, blocks of distorted nothingness. Just leave me be Sesshoumaru. Return to you duties, I am only hindering your position with my weakness"_ Kagome replied with a heavy sigh, her head dropping to the earth beneath her feet. She felt his fingers curl around her chin, raising her towards his eyes. Eyes that she could not see, other than their bright shining amber-gold amidst a creamy oval that was his face.

"_I will never leave you Kagome. You are not weak in my eyes; you have been subjected to tortures that we have no comprehension. Give your sire time, he will see the error of his ways and seek your forgiveness. Though I shall not be so understanding with my own"_ he bristled, though his fingertips caressed her eyelids as if coaxing them to return to their sapphire blueness that was masked by a swirling cerise of holy miko power.

Kagome's lip tugged into a light smile, brief and unseen. "_Whatever your own father did, I asked him to do. I did not want to be found in this pathetic state that I am in, bound to protect the very vile creature that kills us. One that can command me to do her bidding or blind me in my incompliance. Sesshoumaru leave me be, allow me to die with the last shred of dignity I have left to my name. I do not want this life, this existence. I tire of the pain, the heartache. I just want..."_ Sesshoumaru placed a clawed finger against her lips, effectively silencing her.

"_I do not wish to hear another word against yourself. The reasons against my sire are my own, and are not what you believe them to be, though that is a slight fraction of the anger I hold towards him". _He glanced at her in the light of the morning.

"_You are pale, you need to feed. Remain here. Jaken, Shippo, Ah-un, Rin"_ Kagome heard their approaching footsteps, could smell their individual scents on the atmosphere around her. Could make out the blur of fiery orange-red to be the young Kitsune, the black haired twins in green to be the humanoid dragons Ah and un. Blur that smelled remotely of sewage and mildew to be Jaken the Kappa. The taller more feminine blur with raven black hair to be Rin; Amanae, her mother.

"_with all due respect Sesshoumaru, the kappa, kitsune and dragon twins also need to hunt. I am of the dead and need no such sustenance. I shall remain here with my daughter until you all return". _The air around them seemed to radiate some form of unease as the elder female spoke of remaining alone with Kagome. The young Inu cared not who 'babysat' her in her weakness, only that they all just go away and leave her alone, so she could escape her sitter, crawl away and die.

Reluctantly the males all turned away leaving, Sesshoumaru the last to turn his back "_If anything should happen to her Rin, I will resurrect you, only to kill you myself" _Kagome shook her head in astonishment, she believed little of what 'Rin' said about being her mother.

When they were finally left alone, the elder of the females approached Kagome, placing her cold hands on the bare upper arms of her daughter. "_I know what might do you some good, a nice hot bath"._

GJS

Miroku had been travelling the long country roads for some days, his feet ached, the muscles in his back stretched painfully. Sighing in slight relief of something different; he had finally come across a huge expanse of forestry. Reaching out with his holy aura he searched for a reprieve, a village or a single dwelling. Deep within the shadowy confines of the forest to his right, he could feel a master hunter at work, stalking prey with the air and grace of a predator, a demon. Deeper still he could feel the brush of gentle feathers against his power; human women. The richer tones like that of gravel; human men and the light sensations that were children. He smiled in a deceptive manner as he gripped the barely filled pouch which contained the last of his gold. With purposeful strides he entered the forest, always in a state of awareness as he carefully sought to distance himself from the hunting predator.

As he walked amidst the jewels of the forest he lost himself to thought. The colours around him were intense, liquid hues of green, jade and emerald awash with a carpet of red wild flowers, lilac, yellow and white. It was immensely beautiful. He stood still immersed in the silence around him, the scents on the wind, the light touches against his holy power. This is what he missed. Upon opening his own rich slightly purple eyes he caught sight of a single dwelling nestled within some trees off in the distance. It was covered in moss and vines, giving it ample coverage; and had one not taken a moment to close his eyes and enjoy the silence and tranquillity- would have missed it.

He made his way towards it, hoping with a little faith that it was indeed empty, or at least a lone woman; a beautiful woman would dwell within and offer him some hospitality. Miroku sighed, women – the source of his power. It was a woman's love that he fought for; he was very old fashioned in believing a woman should be won with power and grace. They should be protected with his very life, nurtured and loved, cherished as they bore his children. Without him realising, a huge grin had spread across his face with the simple thought of his ideal woman.

As he suspected, the dwelling was abandoned. However it would serve him shelter for a day or two as he relaxed his aching muscles from the long walk from the previous town. He sat on a worn tatami mat, looking into the old hearth and sighed. He needed firewood, and possibly a rabbit. Resigning himself to the tasks, he stood once again and proceeded to the door.

Miroku had found several sticks and branches adept at burning for the fire in the abandoned dwelling, they now comfortably sat in the crook of his arm, along with a dead rabbit he had managed to catch on his return to sanctuary. As he passed a thick over-cropping of woodland greenery he heard the most melodious sound to grace his ears. He stilled instantly, listening very carefully to the sounds of voices, and not just any voices, but females voices. One seemed very astute, the other non-committal as if it were a mother and her daughter. Miroku smiled serenely, looking at his catch. He turned deftly towards their small talk a wide grin plastered upon his face.

GJS

Rin stood in the heated waters of the spring she had sensed earlier, her daughter draped across a large boulder, laying languidly on her front as her mother placed headed stones against her spine, speaking softly. Kagome's faced was nestled in the folds of her arms, listening to her 'mothers' voice committing parts of it to memory. She remembered nothing of her mother, and though she stated to be beside her now, it was a little unsettling after so long. But Kagome gave her the time to tell her of times past.

"_Kagome my dear, you must give your father time to adjust. As far as he is aware we have both been of the dead for too long. His heart has hardened against all pain. And our reappearance has just opened the gates to more disappointment"_ Rin spoke softly as she lifted one hand, placing it against her daughters skin, then proceeded to massage it tenderly.

"_I no longer wish to hear of anything from my past. It has done nothing but hurt me. I just want to leave, never return. Perhaps Kikyo has won after all. Perhaps I would be better off finding her and allowing her to do away with me" _Rin hissed at the mention of the troublesome miko.

The sound of breathing in the trees, heavy and attempting to be subtle broke Rin's hiss and gained Kagome's attention for a brief moment. The younger Inu reached out with her aura to touch the one who happened upon them. To her dismay she felt the twinge of holy energy, she sighed, sitting up, whilst covering her dignity, the stones upon her back fell into the water with a loud flop. "_It appears as though she has sent for me" _Rin placed a hand on her daughters shoulder, her strong fingers holding her still. Her own aura flaring in response to the one that was so close.

GJS

Sesshoumaru had sated his hunger for the time being. His hands were momentarily being cleansed in the small stream he found. The blood ran down the stream as the current took it, the deep magenta flowing like a blood red snake. He had over indulged, purposely his stomach full not only of the raw meat he craved, but he purposely had ingested the blood for Kaya. She was too weak and frail to hunt for herself. He had decided that as her mate, he would give her what she needed from his own body, though the excess blood did make him feel slightly nauseous.

Talons clean after the kill, he stood. Before him was a transparent vision of Rin, her wide doe eyes staring at him, but not seeing him "_Trouble"_ was all she said before disappearing from all sight. Sesshoumaru cursed, before being enveloped in a ball of power, streaking across to the place he left the two females.

GJS

Kagome sat upon the boulder, an arm covering her bare breasts, the other sitting in her lap to cover her dignity. She stared across to the one who had encroached upon her bonding session with her 'mother'. Her eyes connected with his, the swirls of holy cerise diluted allowing her to see, albeit still unclearly, the one who dared stare upon a bathing demon female. He was young, by the feel of his power, raw, slightly untamed. There was an air of evil within him, a streak of darkness that threatened to consume his mortal soul. Yet there was a fight against it. Confusion settled over Kagome as she stared into unusual violet eyes, eyes that were the colour of the confrontation warring in his body. "_I knew she would not give me very long. Have you come for me?"_ Kagome asked the man who stood still as if entranced. He nodded numbly.

She too nodded in understanding, pushing herself free of the boulder, into the steamy waters. Her semi soaked hair clinging to her bare skin, tumbling down her back in waves of midnight darkness. She approached much to Rin's dismay and warning growls in the Inu language. The closer she stepped towards the male the more clearer her vision became. It was obvious to her in that moment, her sight regained as she walked to her death. Kikyo would have it no other way. "_I am ready, take me to Kikyo"_ she spoke with the acceptance of her death.

A deep growl resonated all around her and the intruding male. To which said male suddenly snapped his gaze around the forest looking for the owner of such a malicious growl. He dropped his wares as a strong hand clasped around his throat, squeezing tightly, cutting off his oxygen supply. Two narrowed ruby slits for eyes bore into his own, the heat of breath as fangs exposed under a furled lip fell across his face. Miroku snapped into awareness, his trancelike state crumbling as he suddenly realised he had approached not only a beautiful pair of women, but they would have to have been Youkai, for a male to be so aggressive in their presence. He chanced another look at them, causing the dominant male to growl threateningly once again, and squeezing his throat a little more.

Indeed the unclothed women were demon females. The younger of the two seemed resigned to death, as if she expected him to be the one to take her life from her.

GJS

Miroku tore his gaze from the younger of the two females, to glance at the vicious male strangling him. "_I meant no harm nor disrespect, I merely heard females and came to ensure their safety, for I sensed an ominous danger lurking within the forest" _Sesshoumaru snarled at the human in his grasp. The bushes rustled behind him, though he showed no sign of attack. The scent of fire, hot and earthy told him it was the kitsune. Shortly followed by the raging scent of wisdom, potent spices and the static power of time; which was the unique presence of the twin dragons, as well as the pungent scent of damp earth; Jaken. If the monk was not slightly disturbed at being in close proximity with a raging male, he certainly was with the other ominous looking dragon twins and kitsune that was with him.

"_as you can see human, this male would never leave his mate without protection" _Sesshoumaru snarled tightening his grip ever more around the monk's throat. The flutter of a heart increasing in its rhythm echoed in his sensitive ears, the sharp intake of breath ensnared his wonder for a moment. He caught a flash of movement within his peripheral vision, of Rin darting towards a stumbling Kagome. The elder female caught her in bare arms, reminding him that the two females were naked. For any male that was considered indecent and punishable, for a human, death was the only acceptable form of punishment for such a crime.

Rin smoothed Kagome's hair away from her face, her daughters eyes were fluttering like the wings of a butterfly unable to focus, tears beading swiftly. "_I haven't the strength to stand. leave me, Kikyo will come for me soon enough, he is to take me to her" _Kagome spoke, her voice quieter than usual, more sombre.

Sesshoumaru snapped "_You will not take her, I will kill you to bide her more time from your mistress"_ Miroku's brow dropped in confusion. "_I don't know what you speak of"_. The Daiyoukai regarded him carefully, an inu's nose was exceptional, they could scent a lie as it formed in their mind. Unless the undead was able to conceal even this lie, which made her more formidable.

"_you are in leagues with the undead miko are you not?"_ Rin questioned, as she rocked Kagome to and fro.

"_undead miko?" _he rasped in confusion "_I am not working for anyone, certainly not someone of the undead. I am a monk, a child of Buddha. I would not defile my soul with something as treacherous as the undead"_ Sesshoumaru caught sight of Kagome feebly attempting to leave her mother's embrace. His heart clenched tightly within his chest. He released the human.

"_Ah Un I leave it to you to interrogate him"_ he stated, shrugging out of his haori to cover Kagome. He placed it over her body, and then lifted her into his arms, resting her head against his collar. "_see to it, I am not disturbed"_ he ordered Rin with a look she instantly understood, before turning away towards the trees.

Rin grabbed her clothing, draping it across her flesh, then turned to the human, along with the twin dragons, kappa and kitsune. Miroku looked around him and gulped, he had to so get over his intense desire to go after the wrong women.

GJS

Kagome felt desperately weary, her legs were trembling uncontrollably, her head was throbbing, and bursts of colour filled her vision in violent attacks then faded as the headaches reached agonising. She had the overwhelming urge to sit down before she fell down. Unfortunately for her, she did the complete opposite, falling straight into her mother's arms. She felt a hand sweeping her face in a feminine gesture of tenderness and love. Knew, that the cold dead hand belonged to Rin. She had felt the cool silk as it draped across her bare flesh, felt as two incredibly strong arms wrapped themselves around her form. The scent of pure male, along with forest pine and rippling waters of a waterfall instantly told her that it was Sesshoumaru's arms she was in.

Having lost her sight hadn't hindered her sense of auras and scent. They were her more dominant senses, taking over her handicap to which she was thankful for. Sesshoumaru was strong, immensely strong; he lifted her into his arms as though she was nothing more than a mere pup. She buried her face into his collar, inhaling that masculine scent, unable to fight against him.

Sesshoumaru revelled in the feel of his female in his arms, her softness cradled against his muscles, in nothing more than his haori. She was his life, his world, and he'd be damned to allow any other male to look at her, let alone touch her. Her dampened hair rolled over his skin like wet silk, bouncing and rippling over his arms. He enjoyed the sensations, wanting nothing more than to feel the silkiness of her flesh against his own, no garments between them.

Pain raced through him like the scorch of a miko's holy energy. He turned towards the male monk that had intruded upon his unmarked mate, believing he to be the one to be alighting his skin. However the monk seemed to be cornered by the twin dragons, being thrust into answering all manners of questions. It clearly was not him. It was only when the beast within him roared so close to the surface, that he recognised the pain. It was the clawing of his inner beast, the hunger of passion that was totally primitive, seeing his female naked and inviting, demanding deep within him, to take her, mark her, mate with her. He forced the beast deeper within himself, restraining him under stronger will not to harm the only love in his complicated lonely life.

His mouth stroked the midnight blue-black of her hair, silk on silk. He allowed his eyes to slip to a close in the intensity of it. He brought them to the seclusions of the shadows, not too far from the others that interrogated the human, but also at a safe distance to ensure that the human could not witness the giving of life. "_Kaya" _Kagome lifted her head slightly in response to the strong male that held her safe. "_take from me what you require, I have deliberately over indulged for this"_ he released her legs, feeling them as they glided down the expanse of his toned body, with his free hand he tugged at his collar, pulling his shirt away from the ivory silk exposing creamy unmarred flesh.

Kagome closed her eyes; the scent of his blood was calling to her so strongly. It was all her will that she had left not to sink her fangs into him when he had lifted her into his arms, held her against his chest, where his steadily beating heart thumped against her. She couldn't trust herself, couldn't trust that with a hunger so strong, that she would not kill the one who gave her what she needed. The truth of the matter was, she had not fed since being in the room of healing in her father's estate. She had resigned herself to the bitter arms of death starving herself to make the transition that much swifter. Now it appeared as though her efforts would kill the only demon who ever showed her love and compassion for her nature. True that when they were pups, and he severed all ties with her, she wanted nothing more than to sink her four very sharp fangs into his neck for the sheer hell of it. He wanted to be afraid; she would damn well give him something to be afraid of. But she could never do it. Even when she hunted, she never wanted him to see her 'killing' face. She was ashamed, now he was freely giving his blood to her; he knew not how dangerous that was.

She was so weak, the cry for blood, for survival roared in her heart. As her own beast within bellowed for the nectar that she was deliberately denying herself. To feed just once and be stronger than she was now, to hunt for herself. She heard the flow of blood in his veins, swimming through his arteries, heating his skin.

_**It would be so easy just to have one taste of him**__. _

Every nerve in her was screaming for one taste. She could hear it, smell it, and see it in her blindness, calling like a siren. Her breathing laboured as she fought the urge, the heat of her primitive beast coated her skin; her second set of fangs exploded in her mouth as the thought of hot male blood enticed her mind. Her body shook for control, for movement, to reach out, to part lips and sink fangs into soft flesh. She couldn't think clearly, all she could think about was hunger, need, the call of his blood.

Sesshoumaru pulled himself back slightly, she had made no move to take what he offered, yet he could feel the changes happening. Her skin ran icy cold, her breathing shifted to a bare pant, her limbs trembled. He cast his amber eyes to look at her. The third mark was painted across her cheekbones, the painter's ink. Her lip furled slightly with the added set of fangs, which were nestled beside the ones that were already in her beautiful mouth. Her eyes were closed, yet he knew behind those curtains of velvet, two very rich crimson eyes shone intensely.

"_you don't know what you ask. I could kill you"_ was that her voice, Kagome opened her eyes to check that no other female stood so close, one with such an alluring voice that called to its prey, with the call of seduction and pleasure, as well as death.

Sesshoumaru glanced around himself, speaking in the low tones of the Inu he addressed the others around him "_no-one interfere, whatever you hear or see. Know that I am giving what I have freely"_ Kagome could barely hear the others, though they seemed to move, as if leaving them alone.

"_no, no I will kill you; you need them here to stop me!" _Kagome laboured.

"_If I die, I will die contented that I helped you to live" _with one long tapered talon Sesshoumaru dug it into his flawless skin under his collar. The moment blood was spilt, Kagome lost all resolve.

With every ounce of strength she had she gripped him roughly round his chin with one hand, thrusting his head in the opposite direction baring his throat, the pulse underneath throbbing the delicate skin. Her fangs punctured flesh and sunk deep, Sesshoumaru could not stop the hoarse cry that escaped. His eyes were scrunched tightly in pain; he could feel her soft lips as they moved in a dance against his throat, feel the drag and pull of his blood from his veins into her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her, holding himself to her; never allowing her to let go.

As minutes passed, Kagome showed no signs of slowing or ceasing, only getting faster. He could feel his heart stammering, thumping violently against his chest, pleading in his mind for the pain to cease, for some of that blood to feed his own organs, lest they starve. But Kagome kept pulling his blood, her grip on him becoming more violent, more demanding, suddenly he became afraid that he called to her. "_Kagome, stop. Kagome" _his vision was tunnelling; he was becoming light headed, his muscles contracting becoming leaden. "_Kagome please, your killing me". _

Kagome felt a faint stirring in her soul; she had been shoved into the deepest darkest corner, like when she was controlled by Kikyo. Except now it was her more carnal side that was in control. She could hear Sesshoumaru, pleading with her to stop, that she was killing him.

_**Sesshoumaru!**_

She screamed in the recesses of her mind. Her pain, her screams brought her soul careening into her body, slamming it with pain, with sorrow and blood. She unhooked her fangs, released her vice-like grip on Sesshoumaru's jaw and stared at the limp blurred body in her arms, his head tilted back, and throat bare with his blood stemming from four very obvious puncture wounds.

She caught the back of his head in her palm, without hesitation she slashed a wound over her heart, and pressed his mouth to it. He did not move, did not take from her as she wanted him to. His lips barely moved like a hidden whisper. Her own life's blood did fall into his mouth, but he barely made any response to it. Kagome stroked his hair in a soothing gesture as she rocked gently keeping his mouth firmly to the wound over her heart. She cast hazy crimson eyes to the heavens, and pleaded.

_**I am a Daughter of Darkness, who's soul is shrouded in Sin, Shadows calling death of those in my wake.**_

_**This male soul, requires your protection. From the evil that is a daughter of Death and Darkness.**_

_**Protect him, revive him.**_

Kagome remained with him, stroking his head in a soothing and apologetic manner, tears of blood leaking down her face as she remained in her killer's skin. As night drew in, Rin made her appearance. She gasped in shock upon seeing the son of Tashio limp in Kagome's arms, blood had trailed down his neck, and his eyes were closed. His face pale and full of shadows around the eyes. Kagome cradled him tenderly to her heart, where another wound, one self inflicting nestled. His lips were pressed against it, moving ever so softly against it. Blood tears snaked down her face, telling her everything she feared. Kagome had almost killed Sesshoumaru in her carnal feeding.

Rin dropped to her knees, pulling the young lord from her, placing him gently upon the ground. He was breathing, shallowly. Sesshoumaru was lying so still and breathless, that Kagome continued to stroke his silken hair, tears of blood slipping down her cheeks. "_I couldn't stop" _a raw wounded cry tore from her throat as Kagome and Kaya both screamed for their mate, who lay helplessly like the dead, because of their weakness.

_Weakness_

There was that word again. The word that summed everything up about her. Weak, pathetic, soul-sucking little hell bitch. How could she have done such a brutal unforgivable thing, been so weak that she could not control the hunger, the savage beast within her? Could there ever be forgiveness? Would he ever look at her again? She was nothing more than a monster, one that deserved to be slaughtered for her indiscretions against him. She was a true Jigoku Inu. A real daughter of the Devil, of darkness and death.

GJS

Sesshoumaru awoke slowly from a heavy slumber. Awareness of his surroundings hit him in the gut, wrenched him from the slumber where everything was toned down. Being an Inu meant that his exceptional senses; that of scent, taste, and sound which were amplified to accommodate his predatory nature, the intense senses that allowed them to mate so passionately was a complete and utter bitch when pain was involved. And right now Sesshoumaru was in agony. He brought his large heavy weighted hand to his forehead, where beads of sweat had formed. He groaned as the feeling of vertigo washed over him, despite him lying down.

"_You shouldn't move, it will take a while for the pain to recede"_ an adult feminine voice pounded in his ears. He opened his eyes, blinding pain shot through his head as the light of a fresh morning scorched his already screaming nerve endings, causing him to curse as he grit his teeth. Rin sat beside him, never leaving him as her own daughter sat in the tree above the young lord, watching him from a distance, so not to harm him anymore than she already had. Rin expected rage, disgust and profanities to stain the young males soul upon waking, but he did nothing other than groan in slight pain. She lifted her gaze to her daughter sitting directly above them, her crimson eyes never leaving his face once.

Kagome had remained awake all night, forgoing all rest to ensure that she had not killed the one she loved with all her breaking heart. She had cried when he groaned in unease, clutched herself as he writhed in the night, blood tears slipping down her porcelain face as he panted with an unseen nightmare. Kagome's eyes were haunted with unrest, with disgust and resentment of herself, her arms clutching herself tightly, not trusting her own judgement, should she relax slightly. Rin followed Kagome's intense gaze, straight into Sesshoumaru's crumpled face. His eyes; the amber was cloudy with pain, dull with fretful sleep and a fear that he tried desperately to shield, but had failed in doing so. He inhaled deeply, allowed his tongue to sweep his lower lip as he could taste something sweet and foreign upon it. The hand that was upon his forehead came to his lip, one long finger touched the unknown sweetness.

With much effort he hauled himself to a seated position, dropping his head with another light hearted groan. He looked at the bright crimson spot on his finger, the one that had touched his lip. "_you realise she almost killed you" _Rin reprimanded instantly.

"_not now Rin, I have a blinding headache. Where is Kagome?"_ Sesshoumaru answered with another question.

"_She is afraid"_

A smirk lifted his lips. "_I will not harm her, I gave what I had willingly" _he answered, his head still rolling in his huge hands, the blood drop on his finger forgotten.

"_She is not afraid of you" _Rin answered.

_**No, only of what I could do, should I get too close to you.**_

"_It was not your fault" _Sesshoumaru answered, not looking up.

_**I could have killed you**_

"_no, you would not have done so"_ he answered again trying to quell her fears.

_**I wanted to; I was lost to the darkness inside me. I wanted to bleed you dry.**_

"_No you didn't" _he confirmed lifting his head from his hands; he could sense and taste her fears, her sorrows, and her deep resentment.

_**What makes you so sure? **_

"_I heard your screams of protest, when I asked you to stop, you would not have gone so far as to kill me"_ he answered her fears, looking ahead of him as the pain receded.

_**I'm so sorry.**_

"_Sesshoumaru, to whom are you speaking to?"_ Rin asked quizzically.

"_Kagome who else?"_ he looked around himself. Kagome was nowhere in sight, her presence wasn't even in the small makeshift camp, rather it was gone. Yet he could feel her, in his soul, in his mind like a shadow.

"_Kagome has not said a word"_ Rin answered, the look of confusion etched across her face.

_**Not aloud **_Kagome answered.

"_What do you mean by that?" _Sesshoumaru asked looking around the area, ignoring Rin's looks of confusion.

_**Stop looking for me, I can mask myself from you, you would only find me if I wished it. And right now I want to be alone. **_

"_Alone; why? Kagome I can feel your fatigue, do not be so foolish as to risk your safety over this matter. I am not angry with you" _he spoke with conviction, searching the bushes for her. He could feel her heartbeat whispering in against his own; feel her breath against his skin as though she were beside him, though in reality she was nowhere.

_**You should be angry with me, as I am angry with myself for being so weak. I put you in danger, it was my callous act that nearly got you killed. I will not allow it again. I will stay away. **_

"_Kagome, for all that is...I knew the risks, yet I still went ahead with it. You are not to blame. And would you give up on forever calling yourself weak and inept. And come out from wherever you are. I detest speaking to someone who will not stand before me"_

"_Are you talking to her?" _Rin questioned.

Sesshoumaru snapped angrily "_of course I am, are you hard of hearing. Cannot you not hear your own daughter speak?" _

_**she cannot, I am not speaking aloud, only to you, only your ears can hear me, my thoughts, and my mind. Another selfish thing I have done.**_

"_No I cannot, I assume she is speaking to you with her thoughts. I had only heard of legends amongst powerful species that could do that after a traumatic event, and blood-sharing, It is an ancient form of imprinting" _Rin answered.

"_What do you speak of?"_ Sesshoumaru asked either female.

_**I have bound you to me, my soul and yours, my life and yours. I am sorry. **_

Sesshoumaru was more confused, he could feel Kagome slipping from his thoughts, distancing herself.

"_she took beyond what was safe. In efforts to save you, she gave you her own blood. The sweet crimson spot on your lip was what remained. She has done nothing but watch over you, as you suffer for her careless behaviour" _Rin answered.

Instantly Sesshoumaru lifted his head to the branches above him. Within moments he spotted her, the midnight tendrils of her raven locks nestled about her face, sitting on the branch of the tree. Her ruby eyes staring down at him, the channels of blood tears etched upon her sallow face. Her upper lip furled slightly with the second set of fangs that were still in her mouth. Her talons were sharp, long and feral. The third painters ink stripe upon her cheeks; she had never reverted back to her other form, she remained the 'beast' proving to herself and anyone who dared question, that she was that and nothing more.

GJS

Miroku had been bombarded with questions, accusations and all-quarries of things from five royally pissed off youkai. Now he sat upon the earth, a scrap of material tied around his wrists, another around his ankles hindering any form of escape. His butt was numb from being sat still in one place for a lengthy amount of time. He had not slept in fear that the demons would kill him the moment he fell into the human slumber. The youkai seemed suddenly interested in other ventures, totally ignoring him. It was then Miroku decided would be opportunistic to make his escape. Carefully and silently, he twisted his wrists, pulling in accordance. One wrist slipped through the noose; with a satisfactory grin, he released himself fully, then set to work swiftly upon his ankles. He sat there not a moment more, once free. He stood and darted into the thick of the forestry to the nearest human settlement he could sense. Anything to hide out the storm of youkai that would search for him within moments of discovering his escape.

He contemplated about using his cursed hand. The hand in which his forefathers were cursed by an insidious fiend. Naraku. However there was something about this contingent of youkai that screamed unease and protection. Especially around the demure female he had encroached upon, leading to his capture. The look in her haunted eyes, that spoke of death, her giving up her life seeped into his soul. He would seek information about her, about the haunted one, the one who literally was like the walking dead, waiting for death to catch her.

GJS

Kagome remained in the branches, her crimson eyes staring at Sesshoumaru. "_Kagome, I am unharmed" _He heard her snort disdainfully.

_**Unharmed you state, yet I can see the veins beneath the transparency of your skin, your heart skips a beat every once in a while as your body fights to recreate the blood I took from you. You are perspiring with over-exertion, which is something you never do. I have committed a foul wrong, and must seek the only one who can make my soul plead for forgiveness. **_

"_You will not seek the Priestess!" _Sesshoumaru barked. Kagome flinched at his clipped one, her eyes wandering to her mother then returned to him.

_**I will not remain by your side Sesshoumaru. I am a danger to you and your company. I could barely stop myself from killing you out-rightly. Who's to say there will not be a next time, and that is the time I will kill you.**_

"_that is a chance I am willing to take" _Sesshoumaru barked once more.

_**Perhaps, but I am not. Every time I feed, I feel the darkness taking another piece of my soul, and another piece of me becomes shrouded in Sin. I am not who nor what you believe me to be, you need to understand that Kagome died some four-hundred years ago. This Kagome is nothing shy of a monster.**_

Kagome dropped from the boughs of the huge tree. "_Do not follow me, if you do I will kill you. Consider yourselves warned" _She spoke in the husky voice,In an instant she turned on her heals and sprinted from the meadow enclosure, engulfed by the emerald forest around them.

"_Rin...Amanae, what do I do?" _Sesshoumaru asked as his eyes followed her form, as it disappeared.

"_Let her go, she will return. She is confused and hurt. She was afraid she'd killed you, and in so believing, she was dying inside"_ Rin answered.

GJS

Kagome ran. The forest around her whipped its branches and bushes at her, snagging her clothing, her flesh. She ran, her vision restored after taking the blood of a powerful Daiyoukai. Her limbs were strong, her heart pounding behind her ribcage. At this moment in time, her thoughts were centred on the run, the freedom, the escape. Kagome ran like the coward she felt, she wanted to flee her life, her responsibilities to be nothing. She was still in the body of the 'beast', liquid crimson eyes that sang of death were filled with remorse, no matter the body, the soul had decided, no more. There was one creature that burned in her mind, a creature so careless and insignificant, one that would not look at her should she disguise herself.

_Humans._

As much as she detested the idea, Kagome veered towards the East, where she could sense a village. Running was supposed to feel enlightnening, thrilling and the one point where she should feel like herself. The taste of Sesshoumaru's blood still lingered in her mouth, pounded through her veins. She could feel him in her mind, his shadow of a mates call, calling her back to him. For one to ignore this call caused much distress within her raging soul. But she was slightly relieved that the blood-mate imprint was not complete. Else his heart would be shattering as well as hers.

Within minutes, the trees thinned out, a village stretched beyond. It was a relatively large village, many huts adorned the ground, many humans passing by their business. Kagome took a cleaning breath, calming her beating heart. She had thought about just walking into the village, however she was a demon, and a blood-Inu at that. There was no pendant around her neck inwhich to conceal herself any longer. Then the thought struck her, the pendant belonged to a miko, it was gone, but the miko's power was within her. Closing her eyes she concentrated, searching for the stain of holy energy that was under her skin.

_Hello Kagome, I am the miko essence that resides in you, you may call me Midoriko. I can feel your heart and soul are in terrible pain. I will lend you my support, in concealing your demonic traits. I am nothing like the power used to force you into submission._

The caress of the miko's energy threw her off somewhat, miko were known for their pain towards youkai, yet this energy seemed gentle, as if wanting to assist Kagome. It was a soft tinkling voice within her that seemed made of light bells and rain, it spoke softly, encouragingly and protectively.

_**I only ask to conceal my youkai appearance, to blend in for a short while, my heart is broken and needs repair, i need to hide away.**_

_Kagome, I understand. I shall hide your demonic heritage. Also I must warn you, I am alongside your inner beast, the moment you feel threatened or want to something that is beyond my control. She will take over and the concealment will be lost. You can call upon us, together as you have done in the past, we are one._

As Kagome opened her eyes once more, the world remained the same. Her vision was perfect, her hearing exceptional, nothing was clouded like when Kikyo controlled her soul. Indeed her fangs and claws had been completely flattened; she was in the form of a human.

"_Thank you" _she whispered, and was answered by the soft heat of the miko's power running under her skin.

GJS

Sitting in a tavern for the past two hours, in a village in human form, Kagome lulls over things in her mind. Within her she has the soul and essence of a miko, her own youkai Soul, and is the most dangerous creature to walk the lands of Japan. The image of Sesshoumaru limp in her arms, blood slipping from the puncture in his neck, and the taste that filled her mouth made her shudder. As much as she enjoyed the sweet taste of him, as much as she wanted to be beside him right now, she couldn't.

"_Hey there, what is a gorgeous woman like you doing all alone in this place? If you're looking for a man, I've arrived" _ came this cool and confident voice, followed by a hand resting upon her shoulder. Kagome could feel the holy energy that encased the appendage upon her person. deep inside the feel, the want to shred this human for touching her was roaring.

_Be calm Kagome, remember, I am not as strong as your inner youkai, and she is stirring._

Reminded the voice, Midoriko, deep inside Kagome. Instead of the physical pain she wanted to cause, she took the other approach, treating him as though he were a youkai male. "_Not interested"_ she answered through clenched teeth. The human however did not take the hint, rather he continued. "_I'll take a light holy wine, and another for this fair maiden, Permit me to introduce myself, I am Miroku demon exorcist and houshi"_ he smiled. Kagome now turned to him, and was surprised to see the same monk from before. The one who happened upon her naked in the hot spring with her mother.

"_Why would you exorcise demons? I sincerely hope that you ensure they are harmless before you eradicate them"_ she asked, watching the light in his eyes as they took on a more sinister appeal.

"_why would i do that? All youkai are evil, as a monk it is my duty to ensure they are dispatched. You are a miko, therefore you should know of what i speak" _he grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

"_you are mistaken, not all youkai are evil, some are incredibly protective, some are misguided, others need more tenderness as they have been treated with such horrors you could never understand, by the hand of the ones they love as well as holy patrons of Buddha such as yourself"_

"_Then i shall endeavour to ascertain which is which before I send them to the welcoming arms of their kami in hell...the Jigoku-Inu queen" _Miroku answered.

Kagome stilled, her heart seemingly stopped beating, her eyes filling with tears of regret. Was her breed truly hated so much that they were now the kami's of hell? "_excuse me" _she said softly stepping from her seat on the bench.

"_priestess, might I know your name?" _Miroku called after her. Kagome stilled once again after being called a priestess. She truly had nowhere to belong. Humans called her breed; the Kami of hell, and this monk referred to her as a creature of holy goodness. Yet Kagome was slap bang in the middle. She resumed her forlorn steps, wishing that she had never entered this village.

Men in the village were hauling a large rock into a support contraption made of wooden beams and ropes. They were erecting it in a large group of six, when the ropes suddenly snapped under the intense weight. One man's ankle was wrapped around the rope, another was clwing at his throat where the rope had began to haul mercilessly. Kagome darted forward, joined instantly by the rest of the humans in the village. She dashed into the fray, the human men frantically hollering for assistance in taking control of the contraption. Her eyes saw the rope, its weak points and its strong. She wrapped a hand around the rope and heaved.

The village folk started to help, seeing a 'priestess' attempt to save the lives of the two men. They too grabbed the rope behind her and pulled. The wooden supports were being controlled by the humans once more. She looked to the opposite side to see the Monk, Miroku with another rope and half the villagers pulling behind him, keeping the weight even. The man who's ankle was caught, finally touched the ground once again, he released himself, then turned to his companion who was becoming extremely red faced through lack of oxygen.

"_He's going to die! Somebody do something!" _Casting another quick glance towards the monk, Kagome released the rope she had been holding. "_I will help him" _she said, dropping her concealments becoming the demon once again. Many of the villagers gasped, some screamed, starting to release the rope. Miroku stood mouth agape at his 'holy partner' who was a demon in disguise.

"_NO! Do not let go!" _she barked, flexing her claws she ran towards the man who was slowly going slack. She sliced through the rope, catching the man in her arms. She placed him on the ground, removing the rope from around his neck. He coughed and gasped, his hand reaching for his throat, but was nonetheless alive. The village however, was silent. Kagome stood, her back to the stunned villagers, unable to look at them. A thick weight suddenly caught around her throat, biting into her skin like that of a whip.

She grabbed it within her hand, turning to face the humans, eyes ablaze. More thick ropes were thrown around her torso, restraining her arms from removing the noose around her neck, and using her claws. "_Filthy demon"_ one cried out jerking the ropes tightly, pulling Kagome to her knees with a startled cry. Her bright crimson eyes shone with heated blood, the third mark painted across her face as she snarled in being restrained.

"_Monk, rid us of the offending creature" _One of the villagers spoke. Miroku stepped forward, towards the snarling beast that was confined under ropes.

"_I require a blade" _he spoke without feeling. Kagome's eyes widened in mid disbelief.

"_monks do not use blades"_ she hissed in her deeper voice.

"_as demons do not impersonate priestesses" _he replied, taking the offered dagger from another villager.

"_I never said I was a priestess, you assumed"_ she answered eyeing the blade and the monk.

Miroku approached the Inu-youkai looking at the mark upon her flesh, the mark of the damned. "_You are a Jigoku-Inu?" _he questioned. Her looking away from him without answering confirmed it. The one youkai, damned for all eternity to be killed by youkai and ningen alike for their cursed breeding. "_he was protecting you, that other one" _he spoke softly as he drew nearer. Kagome opened her eyes, crimson rubies that shone with tears. She nodded "_I am a miko's Shirei, and before I was her pet, I was to be his mate"_ she answered. The monks eyes widened in astonishment. Shirei were no longer, and yet there was one before him, which made sense in relations to the holy aura surrounding her.

Miroku lifted the dagger above his head "_I'm sorry"_ Kagome sucked in a breath and clamped her eyes shut. She heard the wind as it was sliced, then the feeling of her hands becoming free. Villagers cried out in anger, causing Kagome to look at her bonds. "_I cannot raise a weapon of blade to kill, you should know that. I am a monk, a child of Buddha. This demon female, saved two of your villagers, yet you would cut her down?" _he yelled to the irate crowd, as he threw the blade behind her.

"_It is a Jigoku-Inu, and a bitch. They are the ones who are most leathal of that species. She will devour our children to feed her own. That thing must be destroyed!" _a villager yelled, others followed in agreement. "_True she is a Jigoku-Inu, but that cannot mean that her life must be taken. She could have merely walked away and allowed these men to die, but she didn't. She helped them!" _he continued in his arguement. Kagome was completely enthralled by this human monk, who seemed to want to help her, rather than kill her as his soul pleaded.

A sharp pain pierced her between the shoulders, the man in which she had freed, had grabbed the discarded dagger and thrust it into her flesh. "_I would rather die than be saved by a hell-bitch!" _he snarled in her ear. Kagome could feel the warm blood snaking its way down her spine. However made no move to attack the human. She released her youki, filling the entire village with her sorrow and shame of being the Inu she was. Those who were slightly more sensitive than others gasped at her pain and suffering, others who felt nothing, advanced towards her.

A deep powerful aura clashed against her own, filling the village with a threat of impending death and destruction. The Earth was vibrating with the heavy footfalls of a bounding demon. Miroku, knew what was approaching, he pulled the bloodied dagger from Kagome's flesh and proceeded to remove the remainder of her bonds. The last fell away as a huge silvery-white Inu entered the village. His huge paws dropped onto huts, crushing them to splinters, his ruby eyes scouring those beneath him. He took in the sight of the monk from before, standing in protection of his mate. Ropes snaked all around her, as though she had been bound. The villagers looked on in pure shock, as the huge Inu advanced the monk.

_**Mate, you are injured.**_

"_It is superficial" _she answered the beast. He turned his growls to the villagers.

_**They will die!**_

"_No! You must not kill them. This is something you have to understand, I will never be accepted. Not by demon, nor by human. I am a Jigoku-Inu, cursed for eternity to death by whomever gets to me first". _

Miroku turned to the female. "_I accept you, you are not a blood-crazed demon. I have seen much from what you told me. I always acted in sending demons to hell, without a second thought. Yet you showed me that not all demons are evil. You are merely trying to be the opposite of what your ancestors made you to be, allow me to be the first human to accept you"_

_**Mate, never abandoned.**_

Kagome sighed "_one human and one youkai, I suppose it is a start"_.

The villagers sneered, their voices rising through the crowds. Many of the words filled with hatred towards the two demons and monk. Sesshoumaru growled in warning silencing them all instantly. He was engulfed by a bright white light, causing all humans to shy their gazes away. He appeared in his humanoid form looking over the village, whom suddenly cowered in fear, for seeing their majestic and terrible lord.

He approached Kagome and the monk, leading them away from the village with a sound promise in his mind that he would return at a later date and kill them all for harming his mate. Within the security of the trees Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru "_I'm sorry" _she spoke softly. His strong hands gripped onto her shoulders, crashing her body up against his, his head ducked down instantly pulling her lips against his own. Miroku grinned sheepishly then took his leave, leaving the two Inu in privacy.

Firstly I want to apologise for the delay in this chapter. I have written an extra long one to make up for my slowness.** WORD COUNT: 9,120.**

**REVIEWS**

**LADY OF DREAMS AND NIGHTMARES – **Yup well can you blame the girl for wanting out? Anyways, from here on she's being broken, It's up to Sesshoumaru and the taichi (that being his) to bring her back to herself, will Miroku?

**SCARLETT LOVE 92 – **I hope I haven't made you weepy with this one. I wanted Kagome to have a strong character in the beginning, to the point where Kikyo is destroying her slowly. Now she's relying on others to bring her back to herself, can they do it?

**JUST-LET-ME-GO – **She will have her just rewards! For sure and it will be very painful i believe. Though probably not how you would expect her to receive it.

**JAMMY-DODGER217 – **you really made me laugh over the title you gave Kikyo, If its alright with you, I'll incorporate it into the story.

**EVIL SMURF – **Lol, Its my all time favourite mantra at the moment that and 'conniving biotch' welcome to the over-activeness of my imagination. You're in for a bumpy ride!

**FLUFFYANDKAGOME – **yup mommy Amanae has her moments! She's based on my super cool mom!

**LADY-LYNN-TASHIO – **many thanks for reading my fic and welcome!

**PANDA – **more is here lol, again another new reader, thank you and welcome to the rollercoaster!

**Well my fabulous reviewers I am currently in the processes of writing the next two chapters together, I have three pages already written for part 2 of Monks are strange creatures, and I also am starting the brainstorming and fleshing out of chapter 32. So hopefully the wait will not be as long**

**Ja ne**

**GJS**


	32. Monks are strange creatures pt2

**Chapter 31 Monks are strange creatures (part 2)**

They had walked away from the village, their backs turned from the ones who seemed to speak nothing but ill threats towards the Jigoku Inu amidst the two males, that and disapproving slander towards the monk. Sesshoumaru cared not of their words, but knew that Kagome in all her pain and torture was far kinder than most. They were not aware of her being a daiyoukai, they knew nothing of her, other than she was a Jigoku-Inu, and a bitch therefore capable of breeding more of the 'damned ones'. They could not see beyond the fact that she had helped save two of the men in the village, that she risked her safety and her very life in doing so. Humans were incredibly selfish and dense, caring nothing of the ones who helped them.

Sesshoumaru growled lowly in thought. If they had truly caused far greater harm to his beloved, there was no doubt in his mind, that village would be encased in ruin, the villagers slain and him on a wild killing spree. As it was, he wanted nothing more than to go back there and instil his order upon those under his rule. He glanced towards Kagome who was shaking slightly, whether it was from tears that she refused to shred in light of what those bumbling fools were saying, or the pain of her injury he would never know for sure. Although he could feel her pain deep within his soul.

After they entered the sanctuary of the forest away from prying eyes and slanderous mouths, they stopped. The monk was silent, only looking at the two Inu with a slight awareness of the danger they radiated. Sesshoumaru however cared not; he placed his hands upon Kagome's flesh and pulled her to himself, crashing her body up against his. He was lost in her deep blue eyes, eyes that swam with pain, which were lost and haunted. He decided there and then that he would never let her go, that she would never be alone, never be afraid. He was certain that had she died at the hands of these lowly humans he would never forgive himself. He felt as her aura washed over her body, creating a soft glow, her wound healing almost immediately.

In the instant that he crashed her smaller body against his own, his gaze feel to the perfection of her mouth. The way her lips parted so expectantly. The way the tip of her tongue darted out to moisten her lower lip. Almost like a caress. Sesshoumaru could hold back no longer, he lowered himself, leaning down and traced the exact path her tongue had just taken. One of his large hands left her shoulders to cup her face, his thumb sliding delicately over her cheekbone. He heard the monk take his absence and was relieved the human was not totally inept.

She moved closer to him, he felt the old fire that was her iron will, her amazing wealth of talent and raw beauty. Her smaller arms left her sides and snaked their way up to clasp themselves around his neck. With one hand on her cheek, Sesshoumaru wound the other wound around her waist, keeping her close. And never wanting to let go. He allowed his lips to part from hers, pulled back to see her flushed face. She was shining with so much love, and acceptance that he wanted to smile. She was breaking free from the binds that held her heart; however there was a deep pain in her soul, one that he could not remove, it stank of miko.

Her lips drifted against his ear, then lower, her tongue gently licking against the flesh beneath his ear. Sesshoumaru could resist her temptations no longer; he closed his eyes and felt her in his heart and soul. Her breath was heated silk, her mouth hot satin. Her fangs nipped gently at his ear lobe, which sent a wave of light pleasure coursing through him. There were no thoughts running through his mind, no conversations that he wanted to hold, he was one with his inner-self and they roared for the female in their arms, over the hunger for her body.

His own fangs, shorter than that of Kagome's nibbled her collarbone as he leaned her backwards, exposing the flesh he wanted. Her light gasps of pleasure encouraged him further, as he allowed his cold tongue to follow the wake of his fangs. Her body shuddered in pleasure, encouraging his to do the same. Her hand slid into the folds of his haori, long talons trailing across flesh in a delicate manner, she found silken hairs across his chest, that she wondered idly if they were as silver as his hair. She allowed her fingers to find every muscle in his chest and toned abs and trace them slowly.

Unable to take much more of the torture his Kagome was putting his body under, Sesshoumaru pulled her upright taking instant possession of her mouth. Her lips were warm, smooth as silk and compliant with his every whim. His tongue explored that bottom lip, and then tugged with his fangs seeking entrance. Knowing how to please him, she complied instantly. The world around them, the pains the tortures all ceased to exist; only the two of them was all that there was. Sesshoumaru's large hands framed her face, holding her still so his mouth could play the dominant role and take possession. The inner roar only got louder as he heard his own beast bellow for the innocence of his mate to be taken, for her to be one with his flesh, his soul.

Pulling his lips from her, he stared into her hooded blue-violet eyes "_I must cease, I am struggling to control the beast inside me. Every muscle in my body is hard and aching, my skin feels as though there is a flame beneath it. And I want to take you right here and now"._ Kagome's breath caught in her throat, she had unleashed something in Sesshoumaru that she had no control over, and he himself wanted to follow the commands of his inner Inu. His golden eyes slid over her face, her mouth, her throat and collar that she felt as though she would give him what he wanted.

He bent her backwards slowly, arching her back his head ducked down lower as he covered one of her enclosed breasts with his mouth, he was losing the fight with his beast. His rigid member pulsing with need, a need only Kagome could sate. She moaned at the feel of his mouth tugging at her breast, his fangs scratching at the material of her clothing. Separated by that and nothing more. She cradled his head in her arms, keeping him there, wanting to feel more.

His firm hands trailed along her back until he found her hips; he placed his strong hands around them, and then lifted her. He lay her down on the earthen ground, his mouth never once ceasing to stop the gentle and harder tugging on one of her breasts. Releasing a hand he grabbed the other beast gripping it tightly within his huge hand, applying just enough force it caused her to whimper, albeit in delight.

Kagome's body was aflame; she could feel liquid heat licking at her core. Could feel her heart running in a steady rhythm with his, their souls flying higher and higher together. Although Sesshoumaru remained able and in control of much of their movements, much of the desire that raged within him. He laid his slightly larger body over hers. He was hard and thick and full of desperation of her body. Fully clothed and thankful that he was, else he would have taken her; he rubbed his aching muscle against her, allowing her to feel, the pain she caused him, the fire that threatened to consume them both.

Sesshoumaru's tongue swept across her throat, Kagome dug her claws into his shoulders to steady herself and gain some control of the sensations raging within her, she wanted nothing more than to be released to him, her mind, body, heart and soul. The slight pain did not still the male lying on top of her, it only seemed to add fuel to the fire coursing within. He laid upon her, his muscle twitching and pulsing over her core, he rubbed himself hard on her, a silent promise of the pleasure he would give her, all she had to do was say yes. Kagome opened her eyes, their surroundings holding a cerise tint. She knew that the colours meant she was losing herself to the passion her inner-Inu wanted so desperately. She felt the transition, as the second set of fangs elongated in her mouth, as the cold heat raced across her skin, leaving the third stripe on her cheeks. She could feel her claws, which were currently embedded in Sesshoumaru's broad shoulders lengthen, she was losing control. "_Sesshoumaru" _she panted through the haze, she was satisfied to let herself go, her every inhibition, to finally become his mate, right here and right this moment.

He ceased his ministrations, collecting himself, his thoughts and runaway inner-desires. His golden eyes connected with Kagome's crimson. He caught a gasp as she appeared to be in her more beastial nature; however there was no fighting for the control as he was, she looked calm, peaceful and willing. Her eyes left his, staring at his throat which was close enough for her to lick. She lifted herself towards him licking the bare flesh. "_I want to taste you again"_ she admitted "_your blood sings to me"_ Sesshoumaru stilled for a moment. The last time Kagome sank her fangs into him, it drained him of his energy and she was afraid she'd almost killed him.

"_Do you trust me?" _Kagome asked as she licked at his throat once again. "_I trust you"_ he found himself answering, although he was in all honesty somewhat afraid. "_then relax"_ Kagome kissed and licked at his neck, relighting the flame between them. "_I want you"_ she whispered as she allowed the fire of her inu to be released. Sesshoumaru's hips moved slowly over her, gentle rhythmic strokes that rocked her to her very core. Playfully she bit at his neck. Sesshoumaru's body clenched in anticipation, he waited, his breath held. Kagome smiled against him, gently scraping her fangs against him, but not breaking the skin. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, the feeling of his body rippling, of his already pulsing muscle swelling thick. When her teeth finally pierced his skin he nearly lost all control, he could feel his body pulsing, his hips moving against hers, feel the nub of her core pulse under him.

Kagome drew her Kimono up, allowing the cool silken material to expose her bare flesh. Her hands, clawed deadly in menacing talons, dipped into Sesshoumaru's hakama seeking his throbbing ache, one that could only be ceased with the joining of their bodies in a fiery and passionate dance the two of them could create. She gently raked her talons across his inner thighs, one hand cupping the weight of him whilst the other gripped his silken shaft.

Sesshoumaru placed his head down beside hers, squeezing his eyes shut to prevent her seeing any moisture there, it was intensely pleasurable so much so he lost his control. Kagome fed only little, and very gently her mouth soft and sensuous on his neck, whilst her hands massaged and cupped him eagerly. He had no clue that her lethal kiss would also be so pleasurable. Kagome closed the four points of entry on his neck, sealing the wound. It left a unique and interesting crescent on his neck, but one that could be hidden by his haori. Kagome lay quietly beneath him, his heavy body draped over hers, his muscle pulsing for deep need within her hands. "_Sesshoumaru are you alright?" _she asked worriedly when he did not move, when he did not seek to continue with her ministrations upon his aching flesh.

"_I am reining my control, We are not alone and the monk is in need of us. Just remain still, your heartbeat is soothing the fire in my blood" _Sesshoumaru answered, his voice deep and husky. Kagome did as she was told, remaining still removing her hands from him, her eyes closed as she slowed her breathing, softened her pounding heart, to follow his in its soothing beats.

Sesshoumaru pulled himself off Kagome when he was satisfied his restraints were in place. She was laying still, eyes closed as if asleep her hair mussed, her kimono hitched almost to her tapered waist, though he knew not when he had done that. She was in her natural face, two navy stripes on each of her cheeks, and upper eyelids. Her chest rising and falling softly. "_Kagome"_ he called to her. Eyelids parted sensually, revealing two perfect sapphires.

GJS

Miroku left the company of the two youkai, it was clear to him that the two youkai had unfinished business. He sighed in spite of himself, he was sure that all youkai were evil. They manipulated humans into their ways; yet the more he delved into the reasons he became shrouded in doubt. Were they manipulating humans because they were afraid? Were they forcing humans to fight their battles because they knew they had no chances of success? Were most youkai truly frightened or had experienced something so sinister in their lives that they were unable to fend for themselves? Mirkou was at a loss, since meeting Kagome and seeing that haunted look in her eyes, eyes that accepted death, eyes that were filled as much as her soul with pain. He admitted to himself that the Inu-youkai female that was Kagome, was a truly scarred individual. Whoever her master was; was brutal in her keep of the young female.

Looking about himself, and noticing that he had not been followed, he allowed himself to pull his sacred possession from a small leatherette pouch that was bound tightly by a leather thong. He tipped the small treasure into his open palm. The sun glistened against the small piece of purity, it shone brightly, alluringly. This small fragment of the Shikon Jewel was coveted by many. Yet he was in the company of six youkai and yet none of them seemed interested in the treasure he held. The thought struck him peculiar, but he had no time to dwell on such a thing, within the forest many small youkai dwelt and it would not be wise to play with such a trinket. Placing it safely back within the confines of the leatherette pouch he tucked it away, along with the thought as to why the six youkai were not attracted to its siren call.

GJS

Inuyasha had been scouring the landscape for days looking for any sign of the Shikon jewel. The main problem was that only a miko, or the shikon miko were able to sense its presence. That and his undead protector, whom he betrayed, could sense. Inuyasha cursed for the millionth time that day, how could he have been so dense. That Kagome was his Kagome. That she was his Kikyo's Shirei, his Kikyo's soul resided within her. He really should have known better. Now Kiros was on his case, and with Urasue and Strega watching his every move he found it more and more heated to be in league with powers he was rather clueless about. There was one main goal within his mind that remained the same. He had to have the Shikon Jewel, had to have the power.

A mist formed around the base of a sturdy Keade tree, deep purple and black. Slivers of silver glinting in the sunlight. It pulled together and began to form a translucent shape of a female. The form was there; her aura flaring, deep and mysterious, that Inuyasha instantly knew it was Urasue. "_whadd'ya want witch?"_ Inuyasha snapped. "_Our lord requested a report of your findings"_ her smooth voice sleeted from the mist, the words actually forming corporeal shapes and symbols that danced seductively around her translucent figure. "_I Ain't got nothin' to report. I can't find the shards coz I ain't got the senses. I need a miko, that or Kagome" _he answered in a huff of defeat. "_Then it is fortunate for you, that both are close by. Take the path East, into the forest beyond the village of Tamar, there you will find a monk and the shikon miko's shirei; Kagome. But be warned, they are not alone" _she spoke, her words and symbols changing colour to that of deep crimson instead of purple. The mist that was her shape thinned out, the silver flecks dissipating. The symbols and words, were the last to fade. Then she was gone.

Inuyasha grunted "_Damned witch"_. He turned to the eastern path running with inhuman speed, then proceeded to follow his senses to find the monk and Kagome. _I wonder who she meant when she said they were not alone_. His haori and hakama were flapping against his flesh, whipping the air like a cobra in constant striking motions. It was almost instant that he felt the warnings of a holy entity.

GJS

Miroku sat on a large upended tree root, deep in thought over his latest revelations. The youkai female, Kagome, had taught him an invaluable lesson that had him second guessing and deconstructing every exorcism he ever performed. His violet gaze lifted to his right hand, his palm covered by a piece of holy cloth, prayer beads wrapped tightly around his wrist and palm to restrain the evil that lie there. '_Not all demons are misunderstood, some are truly malicious, seeking pain and destruction to anyone and anything if it suits their goals'_ His chin raised as he felt a disturbance in the air, the pull of demon power, diluted, tainted. He stood his ground there was no use in looking for the beast; it was coming towards him.

He waited patiently, his eyes trained on the bushes beyond that he knew would be the point in which this beast, this demon would appear. He was not disappointed, within mere moments, he was there. It was a strange beast, silvered hair akin to the Inu Lord he left with the female Kagome. The same amber eyes, only this one's held more secrets, whereas the Inu Lord was more protective and cold. There were no markings upon his face, his eyebrows a stark contrast of his silver hair as they were as black as night. He wore a crimson haori and hakama, a sword sheathed upon his hip.

"_You, you're a monk ain't ya?" _he spoke. Miroku sighed, _'ill-mannered'_ he added to the list. "_Indeed I am a monk, I go by the name Miroku and you are?"_ he questioned, attempting to try lady Kagome's approach in understanding a demon before he dispensed of it. "_The name's Inuyasha, where's Kagome, I can smell her on you"_.

"_I am right here Inuyasha" _came a soft voice from behind Miroku. He felt his soul calm at her very voice, her presence soothing him as she approached the demon before her. All around he could feel other aura's some hateful, some innocent; like a child. Others were as old as time, but full of wonder and life. He did not have to look behind him to know that the whole group were there, especially with the young demon before him, who growled.

"_Silence half-breed, you would do well not to antagonise me"_ came the rich baritone of a male, Miroku looked over Inuyasha once again, and understood why he seemed so different, incomplete and diluted, he was a half demon, a hanyou. "_Sesshoumaru, be nice. Inuyasha doesn't deserve your anger"_ he knew that voice, as she passed him slowly towards Inuyasha. Kagome. Amanae grunted at Kagome's statement, her eyes narrowed in anger that the hanyou dared to seek her daughter after what he did. The main problem was, she could not prove it. Amanae had to keep her tongue, and allow Inuyasha to confess his sins, although she would never allow Kagome to be near Inuyasha alone.

_Demons...half-demon, half-human walking the world in neither one..damned one_

Whispers of light haunting voices called through the tense atmosphere. Inuyasha glanced at the monk who stood before him, his right hand clutching tenderly at something hidden within the folds of his haori. He gripped it so tightly as if to silence the voices, which fed impulses to the demons. His blood ran cold as he was suddenly aware of being in the vicinity of seven youkai, he clutched himself tightly, stepping away as if to distance himself from the youkai not only infront of him, but those that were also behind.

_We can give you freedom...power...anything you desire..._

The same whispers continued, cutting into the hearts and souls of those that could be swayed. Kagome hissed as Inuyasha made a single step towards the houshi. With fangs bared and her gaze on all those around, warning everyone to remain still, that she would attack any who made an attempt on the Shikon. Then she addressed the helpless human. "_Miroku, you are in grave danger. You should have told me you held a fragment of the Shikon Jewel. Can you not silence it?"_ Miroku pulled the leatherette pouch from his haori, beginning a soothing mantra in efforts to silence the pull of the fragment. Inuyasha dived forward, at the same time Sesshoumaru and Rin did the same.

Miroku scrunched his eyes shut tightly, his grip around the jewel in the leatherette pouch intensified, to the extent his knuckles turned white. When he felt no pain, he curiously opened one violet coloured eye, immendiately followed by the next. He was astonished, for the female damned Inu was standing protectively ahead of himself, hissing. The Inu Lord had placed himself between Inuyasha and his mate Kagome, one hand firmly resting on the hilt of a sword that screamed evil intent. The elder female that was Kagome's mother, was stood just to the side of him; hissing at the young half blood as she stood over the fox kit along with the two dragon twins standing ahead of her in protection.

_Half-blooded child, do you desire to become whole...take us from the houshi and you can have what you want...we know what you crave..._

Kagome turned her gaze a fraction towards the houshi behind her. Miroku gasped as he saw her for her true face, two glinting sets of fangs protruding from her upper lip. One set longer than the other; the set that was reserved for the feeding, the consumption of blood. Her eyes were bright crimson, the colour of blood itself she hissed in a deep husky voice that called to him, send him the compulsion to do as she asked. "_Get it under control, you must silence it"_ Miroku nodded in understanding, though all he wanted right this moment was to hear more of her voice. He began the calming mantra once again, however the shard of the jewel would not cease.

Inuyasha placed a hand upon the hilt of Tetsuiaga, his own fangs bared, his amber gaze fixed on the fragment in the monks hands. A slight film covered his glassy eyes, as he listened to the voices, the whispers of the jewel. He would kill anything to get his hands upon that fragment, anything to get him one step closer to becoming a fully fledged demon. The scrape of metal broke Miroku's concentration, both the Inu males had drawn their swords facing one another. The jewel fragment increased in power, its pulse becoming more announced as it became filled with more tainted energies. "_you must not fight, the shard reacts to your conflicting power"_ The elder Inu male grunted indignantly, re-sheathing the sword he possessed, cracking his knuckles in alternative. The younger one however lifted his sword to strike.

Kagome hissed along with the other demons around Miroku, they sensed a danger. He too felt a disturbance in the air, almost as if the wind was cutting and curving around the hanyou's blade. "_Kagome...get the houshi to safety"_ the elder Inu growled as he turned to attack the younger hanyou, before he could unleash whatever he was gathering. He watched with wide violet eyes, amazed that so many demons were not after the power he held, instead they sought to protect it. He was aware as Rin gathered Shippo into her arms, the dragon twins rushing forward to aid the elder Inu male as he continued to edge forward towards his sibling. It was Kagome however, that stole his gaze as she advanced. Placing her hands around his own, bowing her head in prayer. "_silence it with me"_ she spoke with those husky tones that he wanted to bathe in. Miroku too closed his eyes and bowed his head, praying softly in the language of humans to silence the fragment pulsing in his hands. Kagome was praying in the language of youkai, her lips moving feather-light her breath soft as her words mixed with his, silencing the fragment once again.

_**Edaf, edaf, yawa ot het retho dise. Demnconed louss kinsgee naip. Uoy anncot kreab su, uoy anncot lortcon. I het kaiuoy niadguar fo het namhu acer pemcol uoy. Drithaw ot het nekdarss, ot het lensic.**_

Miroku had never heard the language of the damned before. He knew that she was a Jigoku-Inu, that the race had long been exterminated due to the power they wielded over humans and demons alike. The compulsions in their voices called many to their deaths; the power of the ancient language could bind souls into a place of pain and suffering. The chant she spoke alongside his own prayer was one of those. He knew not the translation, only that the jewel fragment ceased its call. She lifted her head from her prayer, turned to ensure the safety of the others behind her. Inuyasha was gripped by his upper arms by two very menacing dragon twins, Sesshoumaru watching Kagome a light glint in his eyes.

"_It is silenced, this shard will no longer call" _Kagome stated as Miroku dropped it back into the small leatherette pouch he kept it in, tucking it securely into his haori once more. "_It appears once again little brother, that you're ass is saved by a female"_ he taunted the young half-blood. "_It did not come without a price"_ Rin spoke softly, her gaze never leaving that of her daughter. Inuyasha shrugged out of the dragons grip, rubbing his arms absently. "_What-ya talkin' about wench?" _Kagome and Sesshoumaru both growled at Inuyasha's lack of respect_. "That particular chant was one that has bound Kagome to Miroku. Only the two of them together can silence whispers of compulsion, within the broken fragments. To save others from a painful death" _Another snarl ripped its way free from Sesshoumaru. Kagome seemed to be forever bound to someone other than himself.

She smiled shyly at Sesshoumaru as she heard his snarl of unsatisfaction of having to share her with another man. Although she was nothing more than the houshi's chanting and purification partner in the upcoming months ahead. with her being able to perform such a task, proved to the houshi that not all youkai were evil creatures that needed to be destroyed. That perhaps one damned Jigoku-Inu truly had a purpose to protect and preserve life. That others would not perceive her so cruelly, so wrongly wherever the calls of the next fragment took them. Kagome smiled happily for the first time in years, thinking of Kikyo '_you were so wrong to judge me, I have a purpose that you cannot interfere with. I will keep my life; I am never going to be controlled by you again'_ a strange sensation swelled within the Inu female, coating her soul in a warmth that was never there before. She felt as though the manacles that bound her to death had crumbled away. That Kikyo had lost her firm hold upon her, to which Kagome smiled.

" _let go of me, I ain't gonna touch her" _Inuyasha grunted still held tightly by both Ah and Un, Sesshoumaru's icy glare pinned him to the spot. Having forced his dominion over his whelp of a brother, Sesshoumaru nodded his consent to release the hanyou to the ground where he belonged. Rin glared heatedly at the young inu-hanyou; she knew all too well how conniving Inuyasha could be, how deceitful he was when there was something he wanted within his reach, onl held away by another. She would be certain to keep an eye on him at all times.

Kagome turned her attentions to the houshi "_I am grateful that you trusted me enough to assist me. It must've been a difficult decision for you. Afterall we're all demons here" _ she spoke with a soft smile gracing her face. Miroku melted at such a radiance "_I was not sure, until i understood that you as a Shirei to a miko would harness some power to contain such a powerful aura within the Shikon. I am impressed that so many demons travelling together do not seek the power of the jewel. I know it speaks of different things to each individual. If i may ask, what does it promise you that you can ignore its whispers?"_

Kagome smiled tenderly "_to me it whispers freedom. But I know the jewel cannot grant it to me, only I can grant it to myself" _she answered honestly. Miroku's head nodded in understanding, his violet eyes seeking each demon in turn

"_power, though I want to seek it for myself, not have it given to me. It holds no honour"_ Sesshoumaru answered as he felt the houshi's gaze upon him.

"_Life, I am of the dead. I seek not to live once more only to accompany my daughter on her path"_ Rin answered next as Miroku glanced at her.

"_Love of a family. My family were murdered, Kagome and Inuyasha together avenged them. But my new family is here, i would want no-one else" _Shippo answered next.

"_Our own individuality. We are one and would never wish to be anything else. We are complete even though we can split apart" _Ah and Un both spoke together in unison as the monk turned to them. He nodded in his understanding amazed that such a group of demons were so filled with honour that they would not absolve themselves to the taint of the jewel. Lastly his eyes fell on the hanyou, wanting to know and understand what the hanyou wanted so badly that he would give up his very soul to have it.

"_To be a full demon" _he shrugged not really caring if it sounded petty. Miroku was a mere human, and would never understand his need to be completely demon, not a half.

"_I am blessed and fortunate to be the company of such a noble array of demons. I have never in my wildest dreams thought myself able to hold a conversation with you without being killed. Plus to be tied spiritually to a famous Jigoku-Inu is in itself a huge honour and privilege. I shall enjoy working beside you milady in silencing the whispers the jewel creates"_ Miroku stated as he gently taped the jewel to his person for emphasis, his other hand on a misson to tap something quite different.

A sharp snarl rose up around the group, stilling Miroku instantly. His hand mere inches from Kagomes pert derriere. Sesshoumaru had noticed the houshi's hand inching towards his mate. Unable to stand another touching her he warned the monk instantly in a vicious snarl. The monk retracted his hand immediately wrapping it around his staff that had been placed against his shoulder in support. "_well my friends, where are we heading?"._

"_home"_ Kagome answered instantly looking at Sesshoumaru with a spark in her eyes that promised him some 'alone-time'. Within moments the group had all turned about and began walking in the general direction of Sesshoumaru's palace deep within the Western regions.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

Youkai chant of Sealing

_**Fade, fade away to the other side. Condemned souls seeking pain. You cannot break us, you cannot control. I the youkai guardian of the human race compel you. Withdraw to the darkness, to the silence.**_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

REVIEWS

JUUSAN'YA – many thanks as always, your love for these stories always keep me updating x

LADY OF DREAMS AND NIGHTMARES – Of course I cannot forget Sango, she'll be making her appearance in due course, and I have a twist in plan for her.

JUST-LET-ME-GO - I did think it was cute, the little face you made lol, and don't worry Im thinking of a nice lemony scene between them!!

SESSHY AND KAGOME – I'm putting Inu-butt back in, and theres a nice Lemony scene being devised for Sesshy and Kagome coming up. I'm thinking about breaking my own rules and putting them together early.

FLUFFY AND KAGOME – Haha I enjoyed writing Miroku in, over two chapters


	33. Wildfire

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS, IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ, THEY HAVE BEEN HIGHLIGHTED, SO YOU CAN SKIP.**

_**CHAPTER 32**_

_**LAST OF THE WILDS**_

_**Wildfire**_

The western palace was no different to how Kagome remembered it from her childhood. It was an amazing looking building towering over Moon lake. The crisp and clean coloured structure seemed as though it was carved from the moon herself, making it appear almost ethereal and surreal. The houshi who followed the array of demons to their 'home' gasped at the sight of the Western palace. Having never seen such lavish beauty before in his life. It was the one place Kagome actually could call home, it was always inviting to her.

She cast a glance towards Sesshoumaru, only to notice that he was looking at her, watching her expressions at being back. _**Wipe that smirk off your face**_ she sent to him across the mental link they now shared. She grinned as he appeared to be slightly shocked, almost as if he had indeed forgotten about the small connection. _I had forgotten, It is not a common occurrence to speak in this manner, I find it slightly unsettling_ he answered her thought, his silvered brows coming together in confusion at how simple it seemed. Kagome simply smiled at his remark, focussing her eyes on the beauty of her second home. Sesshoumaru smiled as he caught her admonition, he too looked upon his holding.

They ventured towards the huge bastion that was the focal point of the western regions, there were no high walls, nothing marring the beauty of the land, just simply a proud building that encompassed wonderful scenery. Many demons emerged from the main entrance into the luscious gardens, forming a neat and orderly line to present themselves to their Lord and Master. As eyes swept the Lord and his returning group, many gasped as they settled eyes on the female Jigoku Inu that walked beside him with the utmost grace. It had been weeks since their Lord departed to the Southern regions with a female many had not seen. Now they were able to see her face, some recognised her as the daughter of Lord Taro, others simply saw a female whose beauty was incomparable.

Kagome giggled lightly in Sesshoumaru's mind _**jealously does not befit you Milord, there is nothing to be jealous of. I only have eyes for you. **_ She remarked as he saw the look many of the males were giving her, unable to suppress the growl in his subconscious. He reached over and placed his hand upon the small of her back; a strictly possessive gesture, that spoke volumes to all gathered. Kagome could not remove the tender smirk that settled on her face, knowing full well what Sesshoumaru was doing, staking his claim without words.

"_Many of you were not in employment here, when my father ruled these lands. So you know not of Kagome, daughter of Lord Taro and Lady Amanae. I expect you all to show both Kagome and Amanae the utmost respect" _he spoke, all demons in the courtyard bowed respectfully. _**Don't forget the monk, Miroku. No harm can befall him **_Kagome added softly to Sesshoumaru in the privacy of her link with him. "_There is a human Monk within our company. See to it that he is properly treated, no harm must befall the monk, as he is a vassal of Kagome's"_ Many of the servants looked on in sheer wonder, their collective gasps and whispers of something so unusual filled the courtyard for a mere moment, but went unnoticed by the human. _**Thank you**_ Kagome whispered with a soft smile. The monk would truly be respected and cared for, as he held a high worth being her vassal.

"_Kiyo, see to it that chambers are fashioned accordingly" _The head of the chamber approached the monk, bowed respectfully "_I am Kiyo, I shall endeavour to see to your needs. We are not accustomed to humans being in the palace, please be patient with me as I endeavour to customise your chamber adequately" _she spoke softly. Miroku bowed in thanks. As Kiyo's lavender gaze swept the group she addressed the others accordingly "_Lady Amanae, your quarters remain that of Lord Taro's do you require me to show them to you?" _she questioned. _"No, not at all, I remember where they are" _she answered with a kind smile. _"As I remember where mine are"_ Shippo spoke up a smile beaming across his small face in pride. Kiyo bowed her head in courtesy, her gaze falling upon an inu hanyou in the background, arms crossed in agitation. She gasped her eyes suddenly seeking that of her Lord, who seemed displeased "_Lord Inuyasha, It is an unexpected surprise to see you here with Lord Sesshoumaru"_

Inuyasha huffed with a non-committal noise that made Sesshoumaru growl with displeasure. Kagome placed her hand on his bicep to calm him. Inuyahsa rolled his eyes at Sesshoumaru's warning "_whatever, I'm going to my room"_ he answered, then stomped off in the general direction of the main entrance. The staff that had assembled bowed at the waist then set off to complete their daily chores, as if it were just another ordinary day. Amanae walked beside her daughter a moment "_Kagome, where is Inuyasha's room exactly?" _She had never known, as she was deceased when the young Inu-hanyou was born. "_Oh, he is across the hall of the chamber I use"_ she smiled as she continued to walk beside Sesshoumaru. Amanae stopped dead in her tracks her heart pounding in fear.

GJS

Kagome sat upon the futon in her room, it had never changed in all the years she'd not used it. She had spent the better part of a few hours touching various things in there, pulling out a Kimono that she had left in the wardrobe when she was a pup, donning it instantly. She smiled as she looked herself in the full length mirror. In that moment all the hate, the pain and fear was gone. She was simply Kagome, Kaya, the daughter of Taro and intended mate to Sesshoumaru. She smiled once more at her reflection, then left her chamber to seek out Sesshoumaru. She found him sitting in, what used to be his fathers study, a pile of parchments piled high seeking answers and signatures to things she had no thought to, a hand under his broad chin supporting his head. His hand in which a quill rested was limp against the parchment, his eyes closed. He had fallen asleep at his desk, something he did when he was but a pup, when the two of them studied together.

A light chuckle escaped her, looking at him with such fondness and adoration. She approached the desk, picking up a handful of the papers. She took a perch upon a series of large feather filled cushions, and began to read the parchments, separating them in to matters of state, personal matters in various villages, and human matters that were conflicting and petty. So deep in her sorting and thoughts categorising them and sorting out the most important, by placing it on the top of the pile, she did not notice Sesshoumaru standing over her. The door opened, and Jaken entered his squealing voice causing Kagome to wince. She placed one long lady-like finger to her lips in efforts to silence the kappa.

Sesshoumaru smiled at the notion, he cast his amber gaze to the toad inviting him in without words. He gestured that he approach Kagome, speak with her, that she was unaware of him behind her. "_Kagome-sama, I came to inform Sesshoumaru-sama and yourself that dinner will be prepared in the next few hours" _he spoke with a formal bow. "_Thank you Jaken. We shall be there"_ she spoke in soft whispers, Jaken turned and left, reading the possessive look in his Lord's eyes that spoke in volumes that the two of them might not actually make it to dinner. He closed the door with a soft click and retreated, ensuring that all demons were warned not to disturb their Lord.

Kagome gathered the papers she had arranged, and stood to her full height. She turned, only to stare straight into Sesshoumaru's broad shoulders. Her gaze lifted up the thick mass of his neck, following the refined chin, soft sensuous lips that were pulled into a soft smirk. Up his refined nose to those smouldering amber eyes that spoke of deep affection. Kagome smiled lightly, handing him the parchments she took and arranged. "_You always did this for me, arrange the papers in importance. Even when we were pups, to ensure my father did not chastise me for filling in more mundane ones before the more important"_ he spoke as he took them, placing them on his desk.

"_you always did need a little extra help in that field. You were more a male of action, than signing those scriptures, many a time you simply fell asleep at your desk"_ Kagome answered a light taunting smile on her face "_Indeed and you were the one who sorted and signed them on my behalf, in a more intimate manner than my own. I swear my father knew it was not I that completed them on many an occasion" _A light chuckle passed his lips at the thought. "_come with me"_ he added deep in thought, taking Kagome's hand into his own as he turned and made to leave the room. Kagome's heart pounded in wonder, the feel of his warm hand enveloping hers sent a rush of heat coursing through her body, pooling deep in her stomach.

They walked in sheer silence down the marble hallways, up intricate stairwells with golden banisters, towards a huge chamber at the end of the hall. Kagome smiled all the way listening gently at Sesshoumaru's mind which seemed to be struggling for the right manner in which to present something to her. The door was opened, to which he stepped in first, pulling Kagome in after him. Swiftly he ducked around behind her, covering her eyes with his huge hands. "_What are you doing?"_ she asked suddenly a little apprehensive. "_I have something I wish to share with you, something I believe you will enjoy"_ he tenderly nudged her in the direction he wanted, using his body as a guide, turning her, this way and that. The scent of sulphuric minerals floated on the light draft floating through the atmosphere, it was tender, warming and inviting. Kagome inhaled savouring the abundance of aromas, committing them to memory. The peace, the tranquillity they provided.

The sound of water dripping into a pool came first, the ripples caressing their enclosure singing in a mesmerising fashion. She smiled, this place was divine, perfect on her senses of sound, smell and taste. _Only two other senses to bring to you in my haven_ Sesshoumaru added to her mind, obviously listening in to her thoughts. _**I believed you did not enjoy this form of communication, have you perhaps changed your views?**_ She taunted in response _With you, i find it pleasurable, intimate._ He answered in all honesty. _"take a seat here"_ he spoke aloud, bringing Kagome to a seated position in his lap. Slowly he removed his hands from her eyes, feeling the velvet lashes parting as he did so.

Kagome drew her breath, she was sitting in the centre of a private mineral spring. It was breathtaking, unmarred with a springy carpet of moss all over the walls and floor. Crystals of sulphur and minerals clung to the hairs of the moss, sparkling in an array of bronzes, gold and hues of blue and purple. A faint glow flickered from candles in the far corners of the area, tendrils of smoke snaking upwards like serpents souls. A medium sized pool of mineral water sat languidly in the centre, the water a comfortable temperature as Kagome dipped her fingers into the inviting depths. It was stunning. She turned her brilliant sapphire eyes towards Sesshoumaru, an admiring grin on her face. "_Its beautiful"_ she murmured. "_I am delighted that it pleases you. I was unsure where to ask you, a question that has been in burning my soul the moment I left you some four hundred years ago. I believed that here would be the best place, it was here that my soul called yours, and your mine"_

"_What are you talking about?" _Kagome asked a genuine confusion settled across her brow, that she cocked her head at an angle. "_Do you recall the moment I gave you my soul, the tear that slipped into your hand? The one that became the pendant around your neck" _He asked. Kagome sat still, her eyes shinning as she thought back to times filled with darkness and pain. "_A strange blue light filled with warmth and harmony was all around me. I was in a dark and cold place, unable to move, unable to return home. I closed my eyes and thought of you, my soul longing to be with yours. I saw you; in a pool of water, you were asleep" _She answered recalling the moment clearly, as it was etched into her mind forever.

"_I had fallen asleep, my soul was torn. I could not find you no matter where I looked. This was the only place I could come bathe away my fears, my pains, my thoughts. I thought of you, of the moment we met, the moment you spoke to me. In an instant you were there, laying before me broken, covered in your own blood, calling for help" _He continued, filling in the blanks. "_Our souls were connected long ago, I researched it when I was a pup. We are two halves of one soul, that is how we can always find one another no matter the circumstances or the distance. You sought me, and I sought you, we found the neutral ground. Again, when I came upon you at the well. You appeared before us all, you touched me" _Sesshoumaru placed his strong hand on Kagome's cheek, his thumb brushing her silken lips.

"_The question I want to ask you...the one from over four hundred years ago, the one which still burns in my soul to ask you now,"_ Sesshoumaru took a calming breath as he stroked her firm lips, his tie to the world he created, he lived in. _"Kagome, you are the other half of my soul, my soul mate. Will you join with me as your mate, forever your soul belonging to mine? Your heart and body to belong to me for all time, as mine will belong to you? Will you accept my past, the wrongs I have wrought, the pains I have ensued, and the tears I have caused?" _Sesshoumaru's hands had both found Kagome's soft face, one framing each side holding her still. His heart was stuttering, the muscle barely beating for fear of rejection. Kagome sat still, deep in silence her heart filling with love. There was only one male in the world for her, only one who she would risk her very life for, and he was sat before her.

"_my soul recognises yours as the other half of mine, the one who can pull me from the darkness of my more beastial side. The one who does not fear me, nor shun me for who and what I am, you accept me without cause, and without you I would be lost. The answer to your question Sesshoumaru; Yes I will be your mate"_ she answered a smile of adoration pulling at her lips. Sesshoumaru pulled her swiftly towards him, crashing his lips against her own, sealing the promise. He broke his lips from hers, allowing them to trail to her ear where he whispered with tender seduction "_Give yourself to me Kaya, here, now. Be mine for all eternity. Come to me as my mate"_ he pulled himself away to look into her eyes, eyes that were filled with so much passion, her aura was filled with the intense desire to go to him, to go without inhibition and become one with him.

Kagome leaned forward, tucking her head underneath his chin, her delicate hands gripping his shoulders. She turned her lips to his neck, brushing them gently, imparting a sensual flick of her cool tongue on his skin. "_I am yours, as you are mine. Mind to mind and soul to soul, I come to you as your mate."_ His kiss was gentle, tender, his hands running the trails of her arms to her collar, down her ribs and settling on her thin waist. He took a hold of the kimono skirt that settled around her waist, bunching it up, lifting it higher and higher until the length no longer touched her knees. With infinite grace Kagome placed her hands upon his chest, pushing her fingers into the folds of his Haori, pushing it off of his upper body. Neither broke eye contact, they both continued to remove the garments that shrouded their sensitive skin.

**BEGINNING LEMON SCENE.**

Upon her knees, directly in front of Sesshoumaru in nothing more than her juban Kagome removed his hakama until he knelt before her in his glory. His firm erect member standing tall awaiting attention. The same attention of delicate hands and talons raking across his muscles like other various parts of the body. Sesshoumaru placed his firm hands upon her shoulders, pushing the final garment from his intended. The fabric parted sensually, revealing two perfect creamy mounds of flesh, tipped with erect soft brown nipples. Below her long tapered waist a triangle of thick black curls hid her treasure. Sesshoumaru shuddered with long awaited need, as his hands wandered her flesh one settling in the possessive ownership of a breast, the other curling around her neck. He bent her back, the motion pushing her breasts firmly into his hand, the other closer to his mouth.

A low moan from Kagome ignited the fuse within him as his hot mouth encircled her, pulling her softness tightly. Kagome found a hand clutching the mane of his hair, the other wrapped tightly around his pulsing muscle, and then she began to massage him, softly and gently. Sesshoumaru dropped his hand from her breast, stroking down her belly across her hip, and into the hidden silken treasure between her thighs. Sesshoumaru pushed a hand into the nest of tight curls, felt her own pulsing heat, to which Kagome gasped in response as he began to stoke and tease it tenderly. Using his body he pushed her until her back was lying on the moss carpet. Lost to the varied sensations of his lips on her beast and a hand teasing her cleft, she was massaging his own pounding muscle vigorously. "_Kaya, I cannot take anymore, you are setting me aflame"_ he grunted as he released her creamy mound from his mouth.

Kagome cried out, the pleasure of his hand and mouth working against her body had her nearly exploding. His knee nudged hers apart as his tongue lapped the valley between her breasts, he was towering above her, his amber eyes swirling with intense passion and fire. His hand moved away from her core, and was replaced by a thick, firm heat. Her hand that was wrapped around the appendage was gripped tightly by his own, and forced above her head pinning her down. She felt him make his move into her core, his thickness sliding into her folds, as he stretched her Kagome was suddenly alarmed that he was too large. Sesshoumaru sensing her discomfort, lowered his head to flick her nipple with his tongue, swirling it before gorging himself upon the treat. Kgome arched her back at the sensations, as she arched Sesshoumaru drove forward breaking her innocence and plundering her sheath instantly. Instantly she stilled, her fingers curled in on themselves that her own claws dug deeply into her palms, a low whimper escaped her that she buried her face into his shoulder.

Within moments he was buried deep within her, pulsing, throbbing for release Kagome surrendered completely to him, the instantaneous pain forgotten as he drove himself in and out of her hot tight sheath. Their bodies danced in a passionate display, moans, growls and whimpers of intense pleasure rocked them both, sending each other farther and farther over the edge. Kagome exploded in a wave of tight spasms, pulling Sesshoumaru moments later into the same orgasmic ride. Sesshoumaru lay himself over her, sated for the time being, his body still intertwined deeply with Kagome's without sign of releasing her. They were both panting, staring into eyes hooded with passion.

**END LEMON**

Sesshoumaru cradled Kagome in his arms, a smile upon his usually stoic face. Only the sound of their breathing and the ripples of water in the small mineral pring echoed around the enclosure. Kagome sighed pulling herself from the safety of her mates embrace. "_We really should head back" _Sesshoumaru stated as he looked into her eyes. "_Do we have to?" _she smiled, running a clawed finger down his torso, snaking it lower and lower. Sesshoumaru quivered pulling Kagome into a long dragging kiss. _I presume we can stay a little longer _he answered on the mental link they possessed. _**Excellent decision**_. They came together again in a clash of passion, revelling in their union.

**GJS**

Sesshoumaru held Kagome in his embrace, his fingers stroking her silken skin he listened to her soft breathing. She was just drifting to a sated slumber having surrendered to one another repeatedly. The warning gong vibrated all around the safe haven, shattering all forms of relaxation at once. Kagome instantly sat up her black hair flying around her naked frame, her hands clapping against her ears to drown out the sound. Sesshoumaru too had to place his large hands over his sensitive ears. The gong was an alarm, one that stated to all in the kingdom that the western Lord was under attack. It was so loud as they were fashioned, that the neighbouring kingdom would also hear it; which meant that both his sire and Kagome's would be here within minutes.

As the sound ebbed away Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru bewildered, she knew what the alarm was for, but had no idea who would dare to attack another kingdom. Sesshoumaru however instatntly got to his feet, dragging Kagome up with him. They clothed quickly and silently, sneaking glances at each other, wondering the same question.

**GJS**

Urasue had been ordered to orchestrate an attack on Sesshoumaru using his pitiful Kagome as the weapon. Naraku had devised a plan, that as the estranged Inu female was under compulsion to the undead miko's bidding, she was free game. He had planned and formulated a strategy to allow her to be accepted into the western holding, only to be controlled by the strega under Urasue's command. To kill all those who dare stop her from allowing the enemy to 'walk-in invited'. It was perfect, flawless that Urasue left immediately under the order of Kiros himself.

She stood before the western citadel marvelling at such a simple plan, which would give them complete and utter control over one of the most influential kingdoms in the country. Closing her eyes she centred her magic. In her minds eye she created her army of shadow warriors, formidable, intimidating creatures of night and black magic. Creatures with ample strength, and unforeseen abilities that would render any powerful daiyoukai immobile for a direct kill. She poured her own blackened soul into each of her creations, becoming the puppet master, able to bend and twist the power within her creations to her will. There were well over a hundred shadow warriors, all bowed at the waist awaiting their orders.

With a simple thought she directed them to the citadel, to seek out and destroy. To wreak havoc upon the habitants, and drive out the daiyoukai. They left silently, swept into the shadows of the night, becoming night itself as they stalked the citadel. Urasue then formed seven large strega, the great raptor of souls larger than an average owl. Each one had a body the size of a bear, and a wing span that spanned twice that of its body. Souls of the dead and tormented screamed in agony, pleading for release, for salvation. One that would never come.

**GJS**

In the courtyard, the West under attack from Urasue's stregas and warriors. Rin, Jaken and Kagome joined the servants in the courtyard, fighting those who dared to step foot on western soil. Sesshoumaru immediately in action alongside Ah and Un. His Tokijin slicing through the shadow warriors distorting their bodies but not killing them; not even wounding them in any fashion. The shadow warriors however could easily inflict pain upon those they assaulted.

Theymoved in perfect sync, flowing as one huge mass of energy. Not matter how those who battled for the western citadel fought against them, the shadows won. Sesshoumaru and Kagome exchanged a glance, speaking under their own private mental path. Thinking of ways in which to eradicate the problem, that and stalling them long enough for their sires to arrive. The combined power of four ruling daiyoukai would be immense. Unfortunately for both Sesshoumaru and Kagome, their fathers were at least thirty minutes away at their fastest run.

He was surrounded, Kagome surrounded by a contingent of dark warriors. One of the shadow warriors had sliced his back, his blood spattering the white of his kimono. Inuyasha watched in stunned silence at the advances of Kiros' army of silent followers as they attacked and killed the servants of the West, endangering the lives of Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Bodies of various servants littered the courtyard, the grass stained a deep crimson, blood stroking every blade in an intimate caress.

Kagome glanced over Sesshoumaru, he was bloodied, panting, standing straight though he looked as though it was pure agony. She drew deep within herself, searching for the light to banish the shadows, the miko reiki stored in her body. Having found it nestled deep within herself she grasped it tightly with her soul, feeling the soft whispers of the power whim called itself Midoriko, using her explosive ki attack to spread her attackers. The shadows dissolved, the purity of miko reiki cutting through them instantly. Narrowing deep blue eyes, she concentrated in flowing her natural youki alongside her reiki, forming her blade of Ryuukosennei. Glancing towards her mate, she dropped automatically into a neutral kata. The shadows approached her, their blades raised for the kill, Kagome's sword sings as it parries and thrusts at her opponents, singing for death and retribution of her lost love, live and home. She dances with her opponents, their bodies moving fluidly as one.

Ah and Un fighting as one being, their attacks uniquely co-ordinated as they remain side by side, switching forms to each other's backs. Ah and Un much alike Kagome and Sesshoumaru mentally communicated with one another, calculating attacks and defences. Ah grabbed a shadow warrior, as Un flared their combined elemental power through his hands. The shadow fizzled and evaporated as lightning flew throughout the shadow obliterating it instantly.

Rin, transfers all her power into becoming her fuller form, A Chinese Dog of Fuu. Three quarts the size of a normal Inu, but power radiating from her. Glowing green eyes the color of jade, soak up all in her wake as she attacks those who dare approach her, her huge silver-grey paws stamping on the shadows as she calls her power of the dead to dispel of the abominations.

Jaken fighting with the staff of two heads, began torching the feathers off the first strega that came within reach of him. The scent of burnt flesh along with the shrill screaches of the dead piercing the once sombre courtyard echoed in the ears of those who fought.

Shippo, the young kitsune lord was fighting with his fox magic and Bi. His little chest rose and fell with every flare of his kitsune Bi, his bright green eyes alight with retribution against those he thought of as family.

Inuyasha watching, not fighting, stood awestruck as Kiros' shadow fighters attacked all around him. Many of the servants he knew as a pup were dead at his feet, their blood soaked into the ground. Yet the young Inu-hanyou remained still. He could not believe that Kiros was stupid enough to attack his elder borther for his kingdom. Perhaps all those years in exile had made him go mad. Then a shadow warrior approached him. They conversed lightly, the shadow imparting information of their plan to orchestrate the young Inu female into becoming the ultimate weapon, a weapon only Kiros himself could control. Shippo glanced his way towards Inuyasha, his eyes wide in shock as the shadow was not attacking but merely conversing. So completely taken aback by this he missed the shadow that raised its weapon against the Kitsune. It struck his skull with an audible thump, knocking him unconscious on the bloodstained ground.

The shadow lifted a weapon "_Got to make it look good else you'll draw suspicion, especially with your sire approaching_" it spoke, a voice neither male nor female but uncharacteristically pleasant. They engaged in battle, yet more of a pre-choreographed dance than actually attempting to strike a blow against one another.

-----

Sesshoumaru takes a pounding to the gut, causing him to fall to his knees in a moment of shock. Breathless he watches as a contingent of strega and shadow warriors strike Kagome down to the ground, she snarls in anger forcing herself to her feet once more, allowing her Ki to overflow. It pours from her body in waves, in and through Sesshoumaru offering him power, protection and assurance. Rin is incapacitated, her huge body laying upon the earth; Ah and Un are overpowered and unable to render a weapon. Shippo knocked unconscious, along with Jaken.

_That is enough! _She snarls in her mind, her thoughts automatically sent to Sesshoumaru. He cuts his amber eyes towards her, watching as the power of the miko danced under her skin, offering her protection and an unsurpassable weapon.

Sessshouamru draws on Kagome's power amazed at the substantial wealth of it. Her face contorts, her bones cracking and popping. Power flowing under her skin like a pulse. Fur stretches over skin and muscle. As heat fills her body to an immense height she is engulfed in a brilliant blue hue, until a huge dog is standing where she once stood. She had fur that was as black as a moonless night, a blue sheen of starlight caressed the wealth of her fur, green eyes a deep jade, that of her kitsune and Chinese Inu heritage. Deep blue markings on her cheeks, the front left leg a perfect snowy white. A stark contrast to the rest of her body, but evident of a Lord's promise, the promise of InuTashio when she was a pup.

Feeding off her energies, watching behind crimson haze that allowed his beast to take control. Sesshoumaru's face too contorted, his muscles and sinew rippling with the power as he changed. Fur raced across his flesh, the heat building in its intensity until he too was a huge canine standing facing off the enemy. Kagome had moved to position her body over the remainder of the fighters, protecting them from those that would do harm. Sesshoumaru stood before her, snarling at those who dared to intrude upon the Western Lord and his mate.

The shadow warriors attacked hard and fast, whilst the seven enormous strega took to the skies. Urasue stood in the distance watching her Lord and masters plan come to life. The only fault would be that with the strega, singing their song of the dead the fabled Jigoku Inu would be controlled and Sesshoumaru would have to hand over his kingdom else she'd be destroyed.

"_Sing my beauties, sing_" Urasue commanded.

The huge black and white dog glanced up with her green eyes to the swarm of black and grey strega in the skies. They began to sing in their hauntingly beautiful voice, calling her soul. She bowed her head, her long snout pressing against the earth, eyes clamped shut as the voices penetrated her nerves and heart. Sesshoumaru was in the midst of ripping warriors to shreds with his teeth and claws, when he heard his mate whimper lightly. Snapping his head to her he saw her in a submissive stance seven huge strega floating around her chanting and hooting eerily.

Urasue to the opportunity to appear before them all. "_the order is simple, relinquish your kingdom to my Lord and master or she will be destroyed_" she almost sang in merriment. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to Kagome, instantly noticing that something was not right. Last time the Strega sang she was dazed, almost hypnotized, this time Kagome was not. She lifted her head, her green eyes dancing with danger towards the witch and her delegation of shadows and trapped souls. She bared her very sharp teeth in subtle warning, allowing a deep snarl of fury to ripple the area.

"_you should be thrashing in pain with your soul aflame. How is it that you are untouched?"_ Urasue demanded, her haughtiness now completely diminished.

"_Simple. My soul belongs to my mate and to no other_" Kagome snarled inching her way forward, towards Urasue. Urasue suddenly understood what the young inu female was saying. He witch no longer held a fragile hold on Kagome's soul, because she was no longer an unclaimed, unmated female. She was mated, to the Western Lord Sesshoumaru. She had been too late in her attack. Only the miko in which held her soul would be the one to bind her now. In her fear of failure, Urasue formed her power in her hands in an explosive attack that would render a daiyoukai immobile long enough to make her escape, so she could inform her Lord and Master of this new twist.

Sensing the power as it formed, biting the air as it crackled under the strain,Sesshoumaru takes the brunt that was intended for Kagome, his body thrown back with the force. He dropped to the ground, his eyes closed, body sprawled out, and the blood from his previous wound covering his glossy silver coat. Kagome shrieked in fear, her slender body falling alongside his instantly. She nuzzled his face, whimpering at him.

_Sesshoumaru, wake up. _Nothing.

_Sesshoumaru open your eyes! _No response. Kagome threw her soul into his, seeking his powerful mind but came upon darkness, a bleak nothingness. He was out cold. Urasue made this her moment to escape, she turned instantly jumping onto the back of a strega, calling out to her warriors to retreat, to return to their Lord. Kagome released Sesshumaru, and turned her jade eyes to Urasue. Her fury was more volatile than a raging storm. The full power of a raging mate and Jigoku Inu was tearing at her senses. Howling her frustrations she left Sesshoumaru in the courtyard, with her semi-conscious mother and beast to guard, her body pulsing with pent up rage, glowing an ominous shade of black and red.

within minutes Taro and Tashio arrive in their full forms. The huge Black and Silver Inu approach an incapacitated Sesshoumaru. Tashio nuzzled his eldest son, whilst Inuyasha, and Rin watched in stunned silence. Taro padded around the courtyard, counting the dead, the wounded and the damage. He looked over his 'deceased' mate who lay in a daze upon the ground, and noticed that his daughter was missing. _**Mate where is our pup? **_He asked, Tashio managed to rouse Sesshoumaru into opening his eyes, although he was struggling to catch his breath. _**Pup what happened? Who attacked you? Where is Kagome? **_He bombared his eldest with questions to pul him from his state of confusion. It took a few attempts, until he suddenly opened his eyes wide, looking around his courtyard to find that Kagome was no-where to be seen. _**Mate? Where is Kagome?**_ He questioned, dragging himself to his four paws. He shook his head to clear it from the fog of disorder. Lifted his huge head and inhaled the atmosphere. She had gone, she had either followed or had been taken by the soul witch, heading East. _**Mate gone, need to find **_he grunted, staggering lightly as he took a step forward to follow the scent of Kagome.

**GJS**

Kagome followed Urasue out of the Western Lands; to an area where the Southern lands of her father, dropped to reveal a long deep hazardous chasm, the border of her uncles kingdom. She lifted her delicate snout into the area as she scented all around her. The scent of the devious soul witch was at its strongest over the canyon edge. Carefully Kagome approached, her paws padding lightly, her heart pounding, her rage thumping in her ears. Her huge head peered over the edge looking for signs of the witch. A strega flew upwards, its huge razor sharp talons extended towards Kagome, piercing and tearing at the flesh on her face. She yelped loudly, moving swiftly away shaking her huge head, attempting to rid herself of the stinging pain.

Straddled upon the back of another huge strega Urasue rose to greet the Inu bitch. Her hands glowed a deep ominous crimson, her eyes full of malicious intent. She concentrated on the power dwelling deep within Kagome, the power of a miko. She formed a ball of power, chanting strange words over herself. Her hands changed colour, pulled on Kagome's soul with a forceful tug, that had the huge Jigoku Inu fall drop to three paws in almost a bowing posture. Kagome snarled, allowing her form to shimmer, her bones cracking and popping as fur dissolved, muscle and skin stretching across her body once more.

Calling on her power, the power of a miko and the power of a full daiyoukai. Kagome glowed a soft powder blue. Kagome stood, pulling at her ki from inside her body, a light breeze formed around her, emanating from her soul, loose debris from the ground caught in the ki storm, lifting and flying though the air at tremendous speeds. In Kagome's hands two small orbs of fire red light appeared, they grew larger the more energy Kagome poured into them. Urasue took a step back, in awe and caution, if this was a ki attack of a raging Daiyoukai then power would have an explosive tinge to them. Kagome pulled her hands to her chest, over lapping them, she seemed to be drawing on the energy, pulling from her elbows towards her hands. She twisted her hands as the glow grew brighter, the feel of fire flooding Urasue's senses. "_Jigoku-Katana!__"_Kagome yelled in an animalistic manner. A ki explosion occurred knocking Urasue to the earth, as Kagome stood in a fighting stance, her eyes blood red, as the twin swords she held, swords that rippled like blood, but blazed like fire. Kagome grinned maliciously as she eyed the one who harmed her mate. The left Jigoku Katana rippled, the fire changing from a blood red to a soft pink as the power of her stored reiki flowed effortlessly through it. "_heavenly-Katana!__"_she hissed in the same tones.

Urasue stood shocked, the Jigoku Inu had managed to combine both her reiki and youki into a weapon and wield both effortlessly, without any consequences of the polar opposite forces. It was like she was a perfect , the ultimate intermediary between miko and youkai. All the powers of both, none of the weaknesses. Urasue was alarmed and astounded. She was as good as dead.

Kagome and Urasue fight to the death over a ravine in an explosive flare of witchcraft, and youki/reiki. Causing wildfire to stain the earth as their power collided. Sesshouamru, Tashio and Taro could feel the power of the clashing entities, and sought south to destroy the soul witch and free Kagome. Each huge Inu arrived, amazed at the sheer magnitude of raw power that coursed through Kagome. She held in her hands and soul the power of a miko as well as her own power of a daiyoukai. Taro sat upon his haunches in shock as his beautiful daughter fought effortlessly against the witch, who was sweating profusely in efforts to survive the ordeal. Tashio stood beside his son, allowing him to lean on his strength, watching with golden eyes as Kagome fought for her ethics against her mate.

Kagome twist her double swrods creating a vortex of cracking energies. The power of the reiki and youki combine effortlessly, a protective shield lifts around the three watching Inu. In a sudden shift of power, Kagome launches forwards, her swords taking the witch by surprise, allowing her to thrust them deep within her body, mortally wounding Urasue. The three Ibu stood amazed, yet watched as the witch drew in her last breaths. "_I sentence you to death. May this be a lesson to the one you served under. I am mate to Lord Sesshoumaru, a Jigoku Inu". _

Kagome's swords rippled with power, dispelling instantly as she drew them back within herself. She turned her back on the witch, hearing the death rattle in her throat, her lungs drowning in her own blood, her heart skipping beats. With one last attempt Urasue drew her power into her hands, fighting to score at least a mortal wound; she blasts Kagome with her power, the same she used on Sesshoumaru. Kagome lets out a loud sharp howl in pain as she is shoved forward with the force of it. Sesshoumaru, Taro and Tashio all leap onto the witch, shredding her to pieces, her shrill screams suddenly dulling to nothing as she draws her last and final breath. Sesshoumaru lifts his huge head from the carnage, his ruby eyes falling on Kagome, who is standing looking at him, a hand clutching her arm, the bone pulled out of place.

She smiles at Sesshoumaru _lets go home mate, you're a mess _she taunts in his mind as she looks over him. _I can think of a few ways in which for you to heal me, after I have seen to you. I need all sorts of healing, that of your hands, your body and your lips. _He replied. _I can only do as you wish, provided you heal me in similar fashion._ She replied, fire shining in her eyes. Sesshoumaru dropped to allow Kagome to jump onto his back. She gently shook her head, looking at the bloodied fur. Her power began to grow her face contorted once more, her bones cracking and popping.

Tashio and Taro stood in awe as they watched and felt her power flowing under her skin like a pulse. Fur stretches over skin and muscle. As heat filled her body to an immense height, she was engulfed in a brilliant blue hue, until a huge dog is standing where she once stood. She had fur that was as black as a moonless night, a blue sheen of starlight caressed the wealth of her fur, green eyes a deep jade, that of her kitsune and Chinese Inu heritage with deep blue markings on her cheeks. Both Tashio and Taro was astounded when they noticed the front left leg a perfect snowy white. A stark contrast to the rest of her body, but evident of a Lord's promise, the promise of InuTashio when she was a pup. "_Kagome, my daughter"_ Taro grunted lightly, nuzzling her face with his.


	34. Wandering Souls

**Chapter 33**

**Wandering souls.**

KIKYO WANDERED THE LANDS in search of answers, answers that were eluding the reanimated priestess. She wanted to know how and why Kagome, her shirei for the past seventeen years had managed to attack her. The inu-youkai female was a damned soul; a soul which belonged to Kikyo. The young priestess happened upon a small village in the Eastern kingdom, with many elderly villagers, and young children. Despite herself, she smiled lightly. She adored children, yet know she would never have her own, nor would she grow old and die like a true human. She was of the dead, brought back to life, and consuming the souls of maidens.

"_welcome to our humble village priestess" _a young man spoke. In his arms a barely born child lay looking upon Kikyo with wide chestnut eyes, a smile on her rounded face. "_I thank you. I am merely passing, though i would like to remin here for a short while. Where is your village miko?" _she asked, placing her own cold finger against the warm flesh of the infant. The baby began to whimper, tears filling her eyes. "_she resides in the hut over yonder. Goes by the name Mae, she is very old but invaluable"_ Kikyo left the man with his wailing infant seeking solace in the miko's home.

Mae's hut was no different to what her own used to be. It smelled of fresh unguents, herbs sitting in thick pottery, baskets of fresh grasses laying by the fire. Pastes and salves sitting languidly in jars on a shelf marked in thick black writers ink. Though a true priestess needed no such markings, for they knew the scents of various herbs. "_welcome to my home priestess. I am Mae, need you a place to stay?" _she asked, her voice thick with age. She was a beauty even in old age, her wrinkles about her face, gave indication that her life was decent. The laughter lines outnumbered the ones which read pain and anguish. Her mottled blue-green eyes were rare in a miko, but spoke volumes of her power and beauty.

"_Indeed; for a few short days. My travels are taking me wherever needed" _she answered taking her place in a kneeling postion besides the fire. Mae scooped a bowl of broth, handing it to the travelling miko. _"have ye not a village of your own?" _she wondered, slurping at her soup with refined grace. _"I am afraid my village have no more need of my services, another miko has taken residence. My younger sister" _Kikyo answered truthfully. Usually no more than one miko lived in a village, unless the village was overly large, then two or three lived together. Other than that there was no need. Mae sought no more on the matter, having heard enough.

"_You are welcome to remain here. I am old and only have few summers left in me" _she extended, happily giving her wondrous life to another. _"I kindly thank you, but I am searching for answers to aspects of my existence. I cannot settle in a village too long without seeking out reasons" _she answered. Mae studied Kikyo carefully, a soft smile adorning her face. "_soul searching are ye?" _she thought, nodding in appreciation. Kikyo kept her silence, her eyes straying to the flame in the brazier, soul searching, Mae had no idea.

**GJS**

SESSHOUMARU GROWLED AS HE reverted back to his humanoid form, alongside Kagome. She had managed to put a part of herself into his mind, and control his changing of forms easily as she did. He was not too sure whether he was entirely comfortable with that notion, only his mate he would allow this simple act of control. He had trotted back to the western citadel, Kagome trotting three-legged, her white paw lifted high off the earth, tucked under her belly as she ran. Flanking Sesshoumaru was his sire, and flanking Kagome was her father. Both elder Inu watched their pups for any signs of further pain or stress, however they both seemed to radiate power between them. Like they were keeping each other protected without words.

Now Kagome was supporting him in her only good arm, it was presently wrapped around his waist holding him upright, pulling him to lean against her frame. His eyes were etched in pain, only his voice on the mental path he shared with his mate belied any notion that he was perfectly fine. The two sires and their pups proceeded immediately to Sesshoumaru's chambers. They watched in silence as Kagome placed Sesshoumaru tenderly on the futon, as he brushed his hand across her face. The two Lords were aware that their pups were inseparable, as though nothing had happened over the last four-hundred years.

"_Kagome," _Taro spoke for the first time since their arrival upon herself and the witch doing battle. His daughter turned toward him, her brilliant blue eyes, dulled a little with the pain she was currently in, although she smiled up at him. Terion, Sesshoumaru's court physician flowed in instantly, he clucked his tongue at his young Lord, shaking his head in mock anger _"if you all don't mind i need space, and my patient needs a reprimanding by his healer"._

_I'll be back shortly. _Kagome sent over on her mental link.

_I'd rather you stayed with me I need to see to you. Your welfare comes above my own. _He replied back, pulling himself to a seated position hissing as he did so.

_Lay back down you stubborn dog, Terion wants us all out. I have nothing more than a dislocated shoulder and a few scratches, they will take minutes to fix. You on the other hand took the witches full power, it took you out for a few minutes. I thought i lost you. _She spoke softly, her eyes swimming with the tears she would shed if she truly lost her mate after only just getting him back.

Sesshoumaru allowed his mask to slip, the pain filled it instantly, contorting his face a_lright, but see to it that the wounds are healed. I do not want to see a blemish on you when you return to me._ Kagome bowed lightly to her mate in a mocking bow that stated she would do as he wished. Both Tashio and Taro glanced a look at each other, it was as though their pups were speaking to one another without words, just looks and body language.

Kagome stood out in the hall along with her father and Tashio. "_thank you for both coming to our aid, i was beginning to believe we would have worse injuries than what we already have"_ Tashio pulled Kagome into a tight embrace, keeping in mind her left shoulder was dislocated. "_I would never allow my new daughter to fall into any harm"_ Kagome smiled at the notion, she glanced towards her own father, who was keeping his distance, filled with shame. "_father, why do you distance yourself from me, do I shame you?" _she asked, her eyes dancing with fear of further rejection. Taro lifted his head, running to his daughter, flinging his arms around her _"daughter, have you the compassion to forgive your sire for the wrongs i have wrought upon you?"_ he asked in a loud whisper, clutching her to him as though she were his only remaining lifeline. "_Oh father, of course I forgive you, I only ask that you forgive me for being weak enough to allow a human miko to restrain me"_ Taro answered her by kissing the top of her head, stroking her face as though she were a mere pup once more.

Tashio broke the bonding session with a gruff clearing of the throat "_come to me a moment Kagome, and allow me to sort your shoulder. My son would not be pleased if I allowed his mate to walk around like this"_ Kagome pulled herself reluctantly from her fathers embrace and approached her second father. Taro placed his hands upon her shoulders, holding her perfectly still for Tashio. The elder of the two sires, placed his hands on her dislocated shoulder and heaved suddenly, pulling the protesting bone back into its rightful place. Kagome scrunched her eyes, though inwardly she was screaming.

_Kagome, mate what's happened, I'm coming to you. _Sesshoumaru's voiced echoed in her mind, filled with concern. _No mate, your father and mine were merely resetting my shoulder. I had forgotten for a mere moment that you could hear my thoughts._ She could hear his chuckling in the room behind her, followed by Terion's words of wonder at what was so remarkably amusing.

Both Taro and Tashio exchanged looks as Kagome smiled at Terions words. Tashio was the first to shrug his shoulders and walk away, leaving the others to follow. Kagome followed her two fathers down the hallway to her own chamber. She sat herself on the futon, whilst Tashio and Taro sat on the edges. They sat and chatted for hours, frequently Kagome asked questions, delved into things that happened in the past. She heard from both males their accounts of the last four and a half hundred years; when and why she was pronounced dead to all. She in turn explained where she was, and how she came back. Taro sat and listened intently, until it was time for Taro to answer Kagome's questions, most of them about her deceased mother, who was in reality in the healers room, looking over Shippo and Jaken and no doubt keeping watch over Inuyasha.

Time seemed to flee from them; daylight made its way across the sky, lighting all under its gaze with a fiery hue of gold and crimson flame. The lands and lakes under moon valley shone like the sun itself, washing away all the evil from the night prior. Kagome yawned, along with her fathers, she relaxed herself, not wanting the conversations to end. Her form half laying down, half seated, eyes drooping as she continued to listen to events she missed, and ones she needed to be brought back into the living with. Hours passed, Taro was yawning uncontrollably, Tashio had stood in order to remain awake, his bones cracking audibly, Kagome lay herself down upon the futon, and closed her eyes.

A that moment Terion ripped the door off its hinges, causing Kagome to bolt upright, and the elder two Inu's to growl loudly in frustration. "_Forgive me, but we have a problem. Its Sesshoumaru!" _At the mention of her mates name, Kagome flew from the futon and out the door to her mates chamber with Taro and Tashio following close behind, all thoughts off sleep currently forgotten.

**GJS**

KIKYO GATHERED HERBS the following morning, young children gathered all around her laughing and playing amongst the plants. Two monks were standing amidst the trees watching the young miko. The elder of the two eyed Kikyo disapprovingly. "_Tell me Akio, what do you see when you look at her?" _The elder asked his young apprentice. "_A young miko, she seems very in-touch with children"_ he asked, then frowned as his mentor looked as though he were seeing something far more sinister, that he had to enquire _"what do you see?"_ The elder monk stared at her, deep in concentration before he answered _"all humans resonate an aura around them do they not?" _he awaited for his young apprentice to nod in agreement. "_This young priestess does not, just as demons do not. Their aura's are different"_

Akio looked at the seated miko once more, looking beyond the norm, to the aura that should encompass a human, a miko or anything that was alive. He sucked in an astonished breath when he too saw; nothing. The young monk, and his master approached Kikyo and her small gathering of children set to take the young ones away from the demon woman. Kikyo turned her soulless eyes towards them as they approached. "_Gentlemen, you have been watching me for some time, is there something you require?"_ she asked politely. Her politeness threw the master monk askew, demons were not usually pleasant, this one was a conniving wench a master of her own art.

The master monk, delved deep within his pocket looking for a binding scroll, one that could hold the heart and soul of a powerful demon, rendering them immobile, until the sutra of damnation was placed upon their flesh, to drive their demonic form forward. He stumbled purposely on his own foot, the binding scroll falling to the earth. Kikyo eyed it cautiously, wondering why he had picked this particular scroll to land at her feet. "_would you do me the honour of picking up my scroll young priestess, I seem to have lost my footing" _Kikyo smirked, reaching out to the scroll as the elder monk watched in mild shock at her touching it without problem.

Kikyo rolled it back up, a soft smile on her face. She knew why he had asked her to touch it, he saw through her aura, the aura of the dead, invisible to the human eye, but to a master monk, it would fashion her a demon; clever. The master monk reached across to take the scroll from her, Kikyo channelled her reiki through the scroll throwing the sutra and holy words into his flesh. Mushun felt the raw bite of power burning his flesh, the feel of his skin peeling off and incinerating his muscles bit at him, that he wanted to scream out in pure agony. He clamped his eyes shut, only to notice the pain ceasing instantly. He opened his eyes to look at his skin, dropping the scroll on the ground once more. His skin had not been burnt, nor had he truly been skinned. The scroll was blank as the day it was chosen to write upon.

Mushun and Akio looked on awe as Kikyo walked away with the children close to her. "_Priestess, I know not why you are here, but it does not bode well for you to linger. Go back to whence you came, back to the lands of the departed" _the children looked at the monk like he had grown a second head, calling their precious priestess one of the dead. He had clearly over worked his brain, that and fried too many demons.

**GJS**

KAGOME RUSHED INTO SESSHOUMARU'S chamber, he was writhing on his futon, sweat drenching him from head to foot_, _his wounds upon his back seemed not to heal sufficiently, there was blood everywhere. The scent of it was heady, delicious even to her nose, it made her want to sink her fangs into it, to ingest it, take it into her body for safe keeping. She pushed passed the instincts demanding she bathe in the fresh blood, to make the kill. Instead she concentrated on Sesshoumaru, her mate. Terion was in the chamber watching her carefully, as her eyes flashed, the scent of the blood in such a concentrated manner was sending the blood Inu into a blood-crazed frenzy. He would render the female unconscious and deal with the consequences afterward if she so much as tried to lick any of the blood from his Lord.

'_Midoriko…I seek your aid' _Kagome searched deep within herself to the orb of purity that sat behind her ribcage. The entity that called herself Midoriko; The light, shone fourth, coming closer, making her beast edge away from the light and into the darkness of her mind. '_what do you need of me?' _she asked in her airy bells voice. Kagome ran her hands along Sesshoumaru's flesh, instantly feeling as the holy reiki pulsed along her skin that there was an enchantment upon the attack '_Urasue used One to ensure that the demon touched by its evil would not heal, but would die a painful death'_. Midoriko supplied Kagome with the knowledge to heal her mate, silently in her mind, all the while Kagome kept her hand firmly upon Sesshoumaru's face.

'_you must keep him tethered to you Kagome, else he will follow the place where pain does not exist. He will die if he goes there'. _Midoriko stated as she receded into her dormant state, until Kagome needed her. The power was very draining, the holy entity within her held enough love and respect for her host not to over power her, and take her from the life she made. _**Sesshoumaru, mate, hear me. Stay with me, listen to my voice. You must not go where the pain lessens. If you do, your body will die. Don't leave me alone, please stay with me. **_she pleaded. Turning her tired eyes to her fathers she began issuing orders.

"_Tashio-sama I need you to fetch me bay laurel leaves, and hydrangea blossoms from the herb garden, some black peppercorns from the kitchens, along with cayenne pepper and sea salt, a pestle and wooden bowl" _Tashio nodded instantly flying from the room to gather what Kagome requested. "_father I need you to fetch me a thick candle, a piece of parchment, quill and Ah-Un" _Taro too fled the room, to fetch the items needed. Whilst Kagome continued to call Sesshoumaru's soul to herself, keeping him tethered she hummed a soft lullaby, giving him something to follow.

**GJS**

KIKYO ENTERED THE VILLAGE WITH the children all carrying the days gatherings. The children were laughing and playing around the young priestess. The elder villagers looked up from their days work to smile at the sight. Kikyo was indeed one of the best things to happen to their village. Saio followed Kikyo into the miko's hut long after the other children left, helping her to put the wares away, to categorise them in the correct manners. Kikyo hummed lightly, a tune Saio had never heard. "_Kikyo-san, what is that you sing?_" Kikyo instantly ceased, it was a tune that her shirei would sing to lull her to sleep in restless nights. She had no idea why she felt compelled to do it.

"_I am not sure Saio, I was lost in my thoughts"_ she answered, something in her soul was crying out to Kagome. Although they were now two separate entities, she could feel great sorrow in her shirei, a calling, to which her soul responded. Kikyo returned to plcing herbs and pulses into various piles for Mae. Ensuring the elder miko knew where everything was, the moment Kikyo left. Kikyo had ensured that at least four of the village children knew what to look for, Mae was incredibly frail for an old miko in her fifties, she had the sensation that Mae was nearing her final months.

Making a broth filled with many herbs for longevity, Kikyo was once again lost to her thoughts. She could feel Kagome's soul crying, it was calling out, calling to the other half of her soul, her soul mate. Kikyo's hand was stirring the pot of stew in a automated fashion, her eyes glazed as she stared deep in concentration, following the soul path of her shirei. Kagome was humming that tune, a tune that Kikyo too mimicked, it was sad, but comforting, a soft lulling. Tears stung at her eyes, she felt as though her heart were back in her reanimated chest, that it was being crushed by the intense pain. The scent of death was hanging in the air around her, wherever her shirei was, someone she was close to was dying, and she was trying to keep them tethered to herself, desperately holding on.

"_Kikyo!"_ Kikyo suddenly blinked, tears falling down her face in twin streams. The dead did not cry, yet there were definitely two trails of water running down her face. Her chest felt heavy, her soul wanting to run to Kagome, to her shirei and embrace her. Yet she was abhorred by the thought; Kagome was the one who betrayed her, lied to her, tried to kill her. It was justice that she was feeling pain, that she was crying out in desperation to the one she was holding on to. Good.

**GJS**

TARO ENTERED SESSHOUMARU'S chamber first with Ah and Un close behind him, a candle in his hands. Ah and Un were carrying the other items. Tashio and Rin were next to enter swiftly, carrying the other items she requested. Kagome wasted no time, though fatigue was gnawing at her. Her right eye burned, as the skin throbbed where the strega had clawed at her. Her hands were covered in Sesshoumaru's blood, he lay in silence, his breathing laboured. The young Inu female had called on Midoriko's expertise frequently in the short time, every call pulling her deeper and deeper into a fatigued state that her own will was breaking. Kagome's mind suddenly went blank, the burning gaze of two brilliant crimson eyes filled her mind. Her nostrils flared subconsciously, inhaling deeply. The tip of a pink tongue darted from enclosed lips, brushing her full lower lip in a seductive caress. Of its own free will her hand left Sesshoumaru, lifting to her face. She inhaled the scent intoxicating scent of the blood, the overwhelming urge to simply lick her fingers became dominant.

"_Kagome, you have been through enough. This is too much for you. Tell me what must be done and I shall see to it"_ Terion spoke carefully approaching the Jigoku Inu female. Kagome shook her head, curling her fingers into a tight fist to alleviate the desire to clean her fingers. She opened her eyes, the cerulean blue of her eyes was staging a furious battle with a ubiquitous crimson of a feral beast.

Taking the pestle and wooden bowl, she began to crush the peppercorns and cayenne pepper together, adding the sea salt into the mix shortly followed by the hydrangea blossoms and laurel leaves, they ground rigorously to make a light oil. When she was satisfied, she placed the oil in the bowl on the tiled floor. She reached for the parchment and quill, writing Urasue's name on the corner. Kagome wrote her name over the top of it, effectively crossing out the previous name. placing a bloodied clawed finger into the bowl of crushed botanical and herb oil she placed a spot on Sesshoumaru's forehead, and on his pulse points on his wrists. She then placed another on the doubled name on the parchment.

Calling deep within herself, Midoriko answered. The power of a miko flowed over her skin, consuming her heart and soul in purity and light. '_are you sure you want to do this now, you're incredibly tired, this counter spell with fierce miko reiki might have some serious side effects on you' _she spoke with deep concern. Kagome placed her fingers into the oil once again, placing these same fingers on her own forehead, and pulse points, using herself as a beacon to the sick. '_I will not allow my mate to die, I am strong enough for us to do this. Have faith in me'._ She cast her raging blue and crimson eyes towards her dragon twins as she instructed _"hold the candle between you, I need you both to concentrate your power into the candle, I need you to allow your blood to flow down the base, to enchant the candle with your special raw power, to banish the power of the Witch"._

Taking the parchment with Urasue and her name upon it, she folded it into itself as she chanted "_I cover you, I cross you, I command you, I compel you. Kagome, daughter of Taro. Leave my mate's soul, take leave of his body and take vestige into mine own" _Kagome felt the stirrings of benign power as it rippled, it began to form a collective pool in Sesshoumaru. She watched as his body became bruised with the warring battle it raged under the surface of his skin. It broke free of him, jostling his body, traversing the distance between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. It was this moment that Kagome turned and commanded with a combined aura flame, that was held candle in Ah and Un's hands to flare to life. She thrust the piece of parchment into the candle's flame, as the dragon twins split the skin on their palms, smearing the candle with their blood. All within the room watching as it spat profusely.

Urasue's magic became a thick shrouding mist encompassing Kagome, Sesshoumaru and the dragon twins, but the brilliant power of the miko soul within her burned brightly, making her a beacon of holy energy and light. Taro, Tashio, Rin and Terion stood in complete shock at the power that Kagome held. Terion stood dumbfounded that a Daiyoukai, a jigoku Inu could harness and wield the power of a master miko effortlessly. Urasue's magic was oppressive and heavy, six pairs of eyes cut through the fog searching, waiting for Kagome to dispel the darkness, to guide Sesshoumaru's soul back.

**GJS**

IDIOSYNCRATIC. YES THAT WOULD BE the perfect term in which to call this place. A place that is entirely made of pain, yet an abstinence place in which to lose the pain and find peace. It appeared as though i was having an out of body experience. Were I to remain in my body, the pain would have forced me to show the weakness to everyone. Lucky enough for me, only my mate knew of such pains and tortures, only she was privy to the agony my body was drenched in. I sighed, my breath visible in the hazy atmosphere my mentality conjured.

I idly wondered where i had thrust myself, where in my subconscious was this purgatory. There was nothing but hazy mist, a mist that was neither the one which was cold before a frosty dawn, nor the mist of a late night haze over the ocean, it was simply just there. I could feel less and less of my body, the pain and agony the longer I remained in the mist, walking away or towards something else. The sound of a seraph, a guardian of lost souls broke through the ambience. Her call was of a soft lulling, a musical call of the heart, pleading gently not to continue to walk, but to remain perfectly still and wait for her.

My thoughts suddenly stilled; who was this woman? This seraph? Who was my mate? Who was this female entity i felt with all my crumbling heart and soul to stay and protect? The feeling of absolute apprehension that she too was injured, but putting herself in grave danger in seeking my soul. Yet I could remember nothing of her? All I knew was I had to find her, but why?

The sound of menacing laughter echoed all around my form. Laughter that this particular being resonated because they believed they had won something so powerful, so completely. I was confused. I didn't understand, i could hear the two conflicting voices; one the seraph which brought nothing but pain with her soft lulling. And a more sinister expression of amusement which brought me closer to peace. In the darkness i heard her, the lulling one, I felt her in my soul as she placed herself in mortal peril. The sinister one was more than satisfied, enjoying the intensity of the evil she wrought. I stilled once more. The sinister one was evil; I had not known that before, yet the more I felt the other one, the soul calling one the more I believed it.

I listened, but this time I felt too. I felt the quizzical heat of power running along my flesh, the alarming feel of something that would undoubtedly render me dead in a matter of moments if misplaced, the bite of raw holy energy. Perhaps I was mistaken, perhaps the golden notes of the lulling one was the evil and the sinister black cackling was the safer form to be around, afterall it resonated quiet, perfect stillness almost akin to the sweat arms of death.

I felt it then, my heart thudded in alarm. I stepped away from the black energy and towards the golden tones of soft whisperings. Death, the blackness was death. The peace and tranquilty was the end of life. I had a mate, i had a female whom was the other half of my torn and confused soul. She was holding on for me, was trying to guide me, was calling me back to her. The pain was life, the pain was hers, she was in pain, her soul was breaking, her heart was ceasing, she was attempting to follow me, the mates death. One soul striving to follow the other, only being held away.

A soft golden glow shone behind me, yet i could not turn. I thought harder about her, tried to envision her face her eyes, which would be swimming in briny tears. The cerulean orbs looking like lost tidal pools of oceanic pain. The light only got brighter. Her eyes they were blue, I remembered. Her hair was as soft as silken thread from the most rarest of silkworms, dark as a moonless night. I could feel her presence getting stronger, her whispers becoming more sound. Ka- I suddenly recalled, as i felt the vociferous heat of her soul brushing against mine own.

I heard her words. _I will not allow my mate to die, _she was determined to keep me from death. She was enervated, that I could feel in her powerful aura. She was striving to complete this, to safe my soul from the arms of death at a cost to her own life_ I am strong enough for us to do this_ I heard the rest of her statement. It was a promise to not only those around her, but to her soul, to her heart, to me. Why could i not remember her name? Ka-go-, almost, her light, the light of her soul only got invariably brighter, hotter. I could not turn to see her, only feel her light, her soul, her heart as she called to me, pleaded to me. I suddenly remembered her pain, a wound to the right eye caused by claws, a dislocated shoulder, her arm hanging limp down her torso.

Her screams in my mind as the bone was pulled sharply into the correct place. I could feel her fatigue, her desire to continue though her body was crying out for her to stop. I could feel her breath, her every exhale on my cheek, feel the wetness of tears on my face, though i knew she was no-where near me. I placed a hand on my face, feeling the tenderness of her breaking heart, feeling the moisture that ran across my flesh. It brought pain, but it brought life, it brought me to a place where i was wanted, needed and a place where i needed her; Ka-go-me.

Kagome. Her name, just her name flashed me thousands of images. Happy, sad, pain, joy, sorrow. Every angle imaginable, every sparkle her amazing blue and crimson eyes could offer me. Her faces, the face of an angel, the face of a killer, the one who fed on the blood of those less fortunate, the one who was the most tender creature on the earth. Kagome, my mate, my love, my heart and my soul. The light behind me almost exploded, I felt her soul, because it was mine. I was able to turn, I was able to look at her, the light bouncing off her skin as though she was coveting the sun within her body. She was purity, was light in the darkness, the beacon calling me home.

She had deep purple rings under her eyes, her breathing came in short pants and gasps. Her hands were covered in drying blood, her brilliant blue eyes were dull with rich fatigue, but the sheer fire of determination forced her on. She continued in a relentless, unyielding quest to seek my soul, our soul from the precipice of death. I couldn't leave her, i could never leave her alone. She staggered, swaying on her feet, I moved to her, my arms outstretched wanting to hold her. Her flesh was cool to the touch, her breath a soft caress on my skin, her lips like satin as i covered them with my own. Those pools of dulled oceanic pain stared up at me, her lips parted from mine as she spoke the words that would forever be etched onto my soul, _decide my love, where we go from here. Do you wish for the pain to cease forever and we'll walk together into the arms of death. Or will you return to the agony of life, where together we will carve a new destiny in blood and tears. Whatever you decide i will follow. _Her body became colder still, her breath stuttering in long rasping pants. Those eyes were suddenly framed by thick lushous eyelashes sweeping down onto her cheeks. Her whole form became limp and almost lifeless in my arms.

My heart thumped against my chest as i looked down upon her, she was beauty, she was life. Her soul was my soul, a part of her belonged to a miko, the part which now stepped out of her body like a star. It floated for a moment above her chest, twinkling like a guiding light. Its soft pink hue giving off waves of love and tenderness of adoration and respect towards her host. _I am the entity housed within your mate, I am the reiki i call myself Midoriko. Your mate Kagome is a rare treasure, she is able to house the power of a daiyoukai and miko without setbacks. We work together, we respect each other, we trust one another. I have felt her soul, she will follow you into death. Should you choose life I will guide you back to the world of the living. What do you choose?_

I felt Kagome twitch in my arms, heard her soft whimpers as her heart thumped lightly, I understood there and then what was to be done, for her to live, she would feel great pain, her soul would forever belong to a miko, a miko who was bitter with death and reanimation. A miko who sought her death by the most greatest means at her disposal. For her to live without torture and be a daiyoukai, to live without fear of forever looking over her shoulder she would have to die.

**GJS**

KIKYO SAT IN MAE'S HUT in the small village in the Eastern territories. She was watched meticulously by the two priests since the first time they engaged her in confrontation. Now she was becoming highly pissed off. Mae sighd lightly from her futon "_Kikyo, ye must understand that ye are not natural. Once a miko has passed onto the realm of the dead, to be embraced by the loving arms of Buddha, she is not supposed to return. But here ye sit"_ Kikyo huffed in agitation.

"_It was not through choice, that I assure you, as I have informed you hours ago when you sought the truth. My body was reanimated from my graveyard soil and the bones and ashes from my grave. My soul was housed wihin my shirei, who has betrayed me. I exist on the dead and fleeting souls of those who are damned to a life of pain and torment. It is not my choice to be here" _Kikyo hissed as she threw a handful of splinters into the fire pit. Mae roused herself, sitting upright, her back popping into place. Kikyo threw her a look of disbelief, and melancholy, that she would never feek that sensation.

The elder priestess stood slowly gathering herself to wander to the herb stands. She pottered tirelessly through the myriad of parchments and scrolls until she came across the one she sought. It bore the emblem of the old kingdom of the South-East, the old ruling Lord Kiros. A dagger and a blood drop. _"Why have you given me this?"_ Kikyo questioned as she opened it tentatively. Inside it spoke of all manners of unnatural occurrences. The dead being reanimated, borne to serve a Lord of unscrupulous intent towards his kin. Debauchery in every manner shape and form, Slavery in the most wealthy of villages, of both youkai and ningen. Neither was exempt. Even the deadliest manners in which to kill various youkai. Everything was catalogued, recorded for future references. The deaths, the pains, every agonising detail. Kikyo felt sick, which for a dead woman was a miracle of its own. There was an entry on Shirei, the most painful manners in which they were disposed of, the torture and final killings of all remaining Jigoku Inu. Reading the last part about how one female Jigoku Inu was tortured to death by means of rape, torched alive until her skin fell off in clumps, then beaten repeatedly, to the moment her throat was slit as she pleaded for death had Kikyo dropping the bound book Kikyo ran outside to clear her mind of the images.

Mae followed after a short time. "_Ye told me that your shirei was the daiyoukai of the Southern Kingdom. That her name was Kagome correct"_ Mae awaited, but seeing as Kikyo's throat was currently closed in shock and sheer disgust she merely nodded _"then i believe you had to see this for yourself. You see i came from a village in the kingdom of hell. Our Lord was Kagome's uncle. He tortured and killed many humans and youkai for one goal. To murder his neice, by the most painful means possible. I was but a child when my own mother was sentenced to death in the ways you have read. I watched as a frightened little girl, as a fabled Jigoku Inu was horrifically murdered. I still hear her screams. Did you know that youkai, damned ones scream for their mothers and fathers the same way humans do?" _

"_no"_ Kikyo finally answered she turned to meet Mae's gaze. Mae re-entered her hut, placing the bound parchment back on the herb shelves. "_I have work that needs doing, i shall return later. Read what you will, perhaps you shall have a different view on your Shirei, and why she turned on you. There are all sorts of accounts in that bound parchment of recorded hell"_ Kikyo nodded, falling silent as she watched Mae leave. Kikyo sat down by the fire, and opened the book, she sighed heavy and began to read.

The day wore on, Kikyo had read everything in the bound book of hell. She left the small hut seeking Mae. The elder priestess was sitting outside one of the other huts, rocking a baby to and fro. It was the same infant from a few days ago, the one whom cried at Kikyo's death-touch. _"Kikyo, this is Chai, my granddaughter"_ Kikyo stood in still in surprise. Miko were not permitted to follow the faith and have children of their own. Reading the look in the younger priestesses eyes Mae openly explained _"I too felt tortures that day my mother was killed. I was but thirteen when I was thrust into the world of hell" _without further explaination Kikyo instantly understood.

"_I humbly thank you for you hospitality, but I must be going"._ She suddenly intoned lightly. Without further word she turned and strode out of the village, leaving behind the miko and her bound parchments with a small parting gift. The two priests entered the village shortly afterwards heading towards the elder miko. The elder priest held in his arms the bound parchment. _"whatcan we do for ye? Need ye a place to stay?" _Mae questioned politely, noticing the book in the preists hands. She could smell the wet ink. She extended gnarly hands, to which the priest responded instantly handing her the book, which was freshly written in. The pages fell open instantly, two dappled eyes read the text, a gasp of shock and horror echoing all around them.

There clearly written in a miko's handwriting, fresh and still slightly wet was a new entry;

There are many manners in which to break a youkai, yet i have managed to break a Taiyoukai. Kagome, daughter of Taro and niece to Kiros is my shirei. I am the shikon miko, Kikyo. I sealed the blood and soul of a pureblood Taiyoukai into the flesh of a human. I forced her to feel pain, to feel the lonliness as i ripped her from her homelands and forced her to become my slave. I purified her in her arrogance, i beat her in her denials. I killed her soul, her heart. I made sure that she felt every lash of the leather whip, every throb and stab of pain. With two simple words i have her under my control. DOWN; she will fall to her knees, and PACIFY, she will feel as though her skin were aflame, as though it were cracking due to the intensity, her mouth so dry she could not scream. Her demonic soul would be suffering at the wrath of the one subduing her, almost akin to purification, yet she felt the pure agony of it, within her body. This I have done. She belongs to me.

And all the while I laugh, youkai, Taiyoukai at that scream in agony. Kagome screams like any child in pain, calling for her mate and father, she screams like a human in the throes of agony, like she is calling the pallbearers of death to her. A Jigoku Inu, a Taiyoukai, a pure-blood. She is mine. I am her master, she is my slave. She may be free of me for now; but when I find her, she will suffer like nothing in this book has been written, she will plead for death, but I will never allow her to have it, not until I have killed everything and everyone she loves.

Mae dropped the bound parchment, it crumpled as it fell to the hard ground. Her old gnarled hand covered her mouth in morbid shock. What twisted fate had that poor youkai female been dealt? Mae silently prayed that Kagome wherever she may be, would forever elude the bitter priestess, or die with honor before Kikyo had the opportunity to make her suffer.

**GJS**


	35. Souls Belonging

_**CHAPTER 34: SOULS BELONGING**_

Long tapered fingers danced acorss thick heavy parchment of a Grimoire. Soft hands which held many secrets in their lines and forms clutched the thick masses of chunky scriptures. Three figures stood in a small chamber, eyes fixated upon a child, a child whose hands held their ultimate weapon against the Inu-Daiyoukai. Lips pulled back in satisfaction, as the scene unfolded before them. A grunt, a wave of a hand were the only muffled sounds in the chamber. But they were just as significant as words. The Grimoire fell open with a loud and omnipresent thud upon the table. Two large candles stood in their golden magnificence, casting eerie shadows along the main walls of the chamber in which the figures stood. The young girl barely lifted her chin at the loud sound, her small snowy hands clutching at the mirror, as if it were her only lifeline. The child was never counted as one of the figures in the chamber, for she was not of the living; she was the body of fate. Kanna.

Even her younger, yet strikingly older looking sister, the embodiment of wind, was neither cast as a living entitiy. For the embodiments of nature and destiny were surreal. They had only been given form at the will of the one who dared to harness their power for himself. Once again as deep black eyes surveyed those within the confines of her masters fortress, Urasue feathered her hands across the important parchment she had been searching for. She held detailed accounts in her hands, Valuable spells and incantations, potion secrets and detailed manners of torture, pain and death. She smiled evilly as she felt her soul rise in anticipation, as her fingertips ghosted across the chapter in her Grimoire:

**INU YOUKAI:**

_Although seen through most societies as a friend and companion, a guardian and defender. Some have harnessed its power for more benign uses. It all depends on whether you can harness the power of a Solar or Luna Inu. Solar Inu's chase away the Winter, bring fire and destroy enemies. Luna Inu, such as those associated with China belong to the Kami of the moon, and are exceptional hunters. They are the most suited for capture and training under those who wish to use them for more evil purposes as they can be perfect intermediaries. Inu youkai have been known to ferry the souls of the dead to the underworld, especially those of Luna breeding, as their souls are often hidden in the shadows._

_Once harnessed correctly, Inu youkai no matter the Solar or the Luna are great companions to sorcerers, fornicators or blasphemers. Once the Inu had been changed of its priorites, it will remain forever loyal to its new masters. An Inu of both Japanese Origin and Chinese is a rare treasure, for the power within stored not only houses the call of the dead to ferry souls, but the Chinese __**T'ien Kou**__ symbolise both creation and destruction. The T'ien kou is a huge Inu with a tail of Fire, it would sustain itself on the blood of ningen children, if a ningen child could not be found the T'ien Kou would consume the liver of an adult, If the attempt failed the T'ien Kou would return to the heavens and attempt to consume the moon._

_The power of both stored in one vessel of Luna nature can cause the power of Comets, meteors and Eclipses. Solar Inu natured Jap-Chi are more docile and take to looking after abandoned children, and feeding the needy. Inu Of Fo are Chinese variations of Inu youkai. They are not full Inu, they are an amalgamation of many creatures each harnessing a certain area of power. In their full forms they have the body of a Lion, the wings of a phoenix, the head of an Inu and the tail of a Bird._

_Inu youkai can be cross bred with other more interesting species to create more powerful derivitives of the clans. There have been many Luna Inu, intermingled with venomous Inu, as well as oceanic species which harness the power of water. Furrow Inu with the power over the Earth and firmament Inu which possess dominion over the weather, from calling storms to rains, Kaze and winters._

_Intermingling Solar Inu have brought more compassionate breeds, such as clans that are assosiciated with reproducing and creating life. These Inu are easier to tame and control for their docile natures, but are ineffectual in the arts of destroying and taking reign over territories._

_A typical Luna Jap-Chi Inu would be a ferocious Kuroi Blood Inu, also Known as a Jigoku Inu. There is one known land that produces them in abundance. The Lands of the Wilds; The Southern territories of Japan. A Chinese Inu was dispatched to Japan thousands of years ago to provide the lord with a concubine, however the bitch conceived and created a Jigoku Inu. Jigoku Inu have a main weakness; Poison, however there are many other forms to breaking and killing these creatures, and that can be found in the spell section under Jap-Chi Kuroi Blood Inu._

Smirking at the handwritten information in her Grimoire, Urasue stroked the deep onyx talisman on her index finger. The small fiery trinket which always served to protect her very deep dark soul from ever becoming prey to more powerful demons. The small trinket she used against both Sesshoumaru and Kagome in the fight which killed her doppleganger. Yes, she smirked in absolute conviction that she was unstoppable. That the young bitches soul belonged to her, a trophy which she would parade for centuries, a soul that if she were unable to harness would be killed in the slowest and most painful manner possible.

---

Kikyo had been wandering aimlessly for days, leaving behind her own truth and legacy within the scrolls of the damned which were nestled in that last village. She was pleased to finally tell the truth; that she, a miko of the Shikon's caliber brought down and tamed a mighty Daiyoukai. Her account of what passed would go down in history, she would be the only fabled miko to tear a ruling Daiyoukai from her station, reduce her to a mere slave and have her soul bound to hers for eternity, or whenever she grew tired of the tiresome bitch. Kikyo smiled in mock satisfaction, a living legend. She would wander the lands of Japan for all her existence hearing of her own tales. Hearing as her fame would precede all issues amongst demons, perhaps she would ensure Kagome would also live to hear such accounts, after all nothing is more soul-destroying than hearing your own weakness thrown into the mouths and hearts of everyone you encounter.

--

Inuyasha sat in the grounds of his brothers home, his bare feet dipped into Moon Lake. He cast his amber eyes out to the distance where the sun danced on the surface, weaving and snaking its way from one end to the other. He sighed lightly, twisting his fingers together as he thought of things he had done so many centuries ago. The lightest of footsteps interrupted him as he heard a gentle sigh the figure proceeded to sit beside him. "_Morning 'Yasha" _she spoke softly, fatigue lining her voice and deep off purple rings under her eyes were the tell-tale signs. "_Kagome you look like shit!"_ he replied turning himself to look outwards once more. He could never look her in the face for too long, not without the overwhelming guilt rising to the surface. _"tired"_ was all she said, there was no need to explain further, afterall she had defeated Urasue's spell on his brother, fought against the witch herself – though he was adamant in his thoughts the soul witch was not dead – and changing from one form to her more primordial one was bound to make her tired.

"_why don't you get some sleep then?" _He asked looking at her through a side glance, she was barely keeping her eyes open. "_mmm"_ was the only sound that answered his question. Inuyasha looked at her as he felt a weight against his shoulder, where her raven head, now perched. A heat flushed across his nose, staining his flesh a rosy hue. His Kagome-san, the Jigoku Inu guardian that died for his actions was sleeping on his shoulder. Inuyasha tried to move gently, however Kagome was adamant that he remain her pillow. The wind played with their hair, brushed its sweet caresses on their faces and tugged playfully at their clothing. Kagome was peaceful in her sleep, and Inuyasha had not the heart to disturb her. "_I wish things were different. I have wronged you so deeply yet here you sit, head on my shoulder, trusting me with your very life. Yet it was me that put it to an end so long ago. I sentenced you; and I think if I had a chance to relive my life and my sins, I would repeat that sin again and again". _He took a breath and released it as he cradled her face with a calloused hand. "_I can never forgive you kagome, you fell in love with my brother instead of me, and for that no-one could have you if I couldn't"_

Kagome's breathing became heavier as she slipped further and further into her sleep, Inuyasha smiled lightly at her "_this is how it should have been from the very beginning, you sleeping on my shoulder. You belonging completely to me and no-one else"_ he tipped her face towards him slightly, raising her to meet his lips gently so as not to wake her. Her eyes remained firmly closed, her breathing even and heavy.

"_what do you think you are doing half-breed?"_ Sesshoumaru seethed as he approached stealthily towards his half-kin and mate. Despite his claim, his words did nothing to rouse his sleeping mate, her head still settled upon Inuyasha's shoulder. "_She fell asleep, I was just checking to make sure she was alright"_ Inuyasha lied. Releasing his hold on her, and pulling himself away slightly. Sesshoumaru knelt down behind her, pulling her leaden body towards him. Her head rolled back onto his chest, her eyes firmly closed, and her eyes moving rapidly under her silken eyelids. For the first time Sesshoumaru was unsettled with his mate, she was far too unresponsive. "_Kaya, mate awaken" _Sesshoumaru spoke gently his large hands draped over her slender shoulders. Kagome did not stir, nor open her eyes, the deep purple rings under them only serving to become more prominent.

"_Kagome, wake up!" _Inuyasha shouted close to her face. Again she did not move nor bat an eyelid. Two sets of molten gold eyes exchanged a look. "_Did she get any of Urasue's blood on her when she killed the witch?" _Inuyasha asked suddenly. "_I did not happen to see any of that, my vision was temporarily hindered, why do you ask? What do you know Inuyasha?"_ his elder brother questioned, throwing accusing looks at his sibling. "_Don't jump to conclusions Sesshoumaru, You don't like me and I really couldn't give a rats ass! But Kagome here is falling into a witches surrender; Urasue was the last witch she came into contact with. Safe to say that she must've got some blood on her, and it seeped into her skin, and entered her blood stream. Kagome will be in a death slumber for a while. There's nothing that we can do"_

"_you seem very informed of such a occurrence, Inuyasha" _The elder Taiyoukai voiced, eyes narrowing on his younger half-kin. "_I heard it said, I mean you were out cold, and one of them stated, that they wanted Kagome to kill the witches familiar, be stained with its blood and then she would fall into the witches surrender. Urasue is alive, she's not dead Sesshoumaru. She deliberately caused you harm, putting her plan into motion. I may be a hanyou but I'm not stupid"._

"_No, but she is"_ a tired voice rose from Sesshoumaru's limp mate as her eyes opened slowly. "_Kagome, how are you feeling?" _Sesshoumaru enquired brushing her hair from her face. "_Tired, I am not under any spell at all. I did get some of the witches Strega blood on me, but Midoriko purified it immediately. She sensed the danger to us and sought out to rectify the problem. I'm just really tired. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber. I heard voices and roused myself" _she answered dreamily, her eyes focusing on Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked away immediately, his heart hammering intensely behind his ribcage. He desperately hoped that she had not heard his confession.

--

A bright beacon of light flew effortlessly across time and space. The orb of purity and light calling out is response to the one which beckoned it, its voice silvery and clean amidst the darkness of the shadows. The moon above sung her song of twilight; of soft lovers nestled in each other's arms, of life and death and rapture. Of love lost and souls drawn to the light, of darkness and shadows.

_Now take my hand and hold it tight_

_I will not fail you here tonight,_

_For failing you, I fail myself_

_And place my soul upon a shelf_

_In hells library without light_

_I will not fail you here tonight._

The bright light streamed across the lands of Japan its energies wholesome and innocent. Standing in the openness of a large vortex of trees and shrubbery a woman stood arms lifted to the heavens. Her voice calling out to the shadows and light. Many orbs of brilliant hues floated around her form, some a magnificent white, some a soft pink and blue even a bare yellow. Each one held a tale, a life of love and wonder, of purity and innocence. The many orbs came together in a wild dance, creating a soul-storm around the lone woman clad in the garb of a miko.

She smiled in merriment, as the souls came together. Her hair unabound flew in every direction it could flee, her kimono sleeves flapping around her elbows, as her hakama swung around her ankles. She looked like a miko spirit wandering the lands of the living, but bordering the realms of the dead. Her obsidian eyes flashed a rich onyx as more souls shone beside her. Her lips parted as she spoke "_come to me. Fragments of souls departing this world, I offer you life and refuge. Take your residence within me and I shall ensure you shall be rewarded in heaven"_ Kikyo added her voice to the moons song of subsiding light, ensnaring the souls of the women into her being.

--

Sesshoumaru slipped his arm around Kagome's waist, dragging her upwards against his hard body. Feeling his agitation over her health and well-being, she nuzzled her face into his chest, a light smile hidden in the corners of her soft mouth. It only made him feel discomfort that his mate was so incredibly weary, that there was nothing he could do to alleviate her fatigue. "_I am fine Sesshoumaru, do not worry over me needlessly"_ she spoke softly. _"you should not have to be in this situation mate, you should be safe and protected not have to defend your mate to the extent of your health"_ Kagome scowled as she growled gently in her throat at his reprimand.

"_I have always been headstrong Sesshoumaru, nothing will ever change that"_ Sesshoumaru smirked in agreement, thinking of manners in which to change her nature "_perhaps I shall think of a way to keep you safe from all harm"_ he nipped playfully on his mates ear, purring softly "_If you think to pup me Sesshouaru as a manner to keep me quiet and demure then you shall find any son of yours shall be as you were and any daughter of mine will be the miniature version of me"_ she glowered hoping to prove a point. To her disappointment her mates answering smirk only served to become more pronounced _"I would have no other"_. Kagome playfully swatted him on the arm.

Inuyasha watched the two of them retreat from him, his eyes narrowed golden slits of fury he counted one hundred and forty breaths after they left, laughing and joking at one another, then he turned his furious gaze towards the heavens above. The reality of how unbelievably close his elder brother had heard his confession of Sin was frightening. If only he had been there, behind mere seconds earlier he would have heard the entire thing. Not only that; Kagome wasn't completely submerged into herself and deep unconsciousness. She was aware if only vaguely that someone was speaking to her, confessing his deepest and darkest secret. He would have to watch the bitch more closely than before to ensure she couldn't piece together his clouded confession. Clawed fingers ripped deep gouges into the earth; palms brought thick ice cold clumps of earth and clay into his grasp. His attention suddenly turned to the soil – Kikyo.

Kagome smiled at her mate, attempting to alleviate his worries and stress over her fatigue. She was a warrior first and foremost. An Inu female bred into a damned lineage, thrust into the heart of battles and trained by one of the most formidable generals and Lords; her father Lord Taro. Ripped from her homelands at a mere half-pup and forced into submission in the cruelest and merciless manners into serving under a miko. No, Kagome could certainly go up against a soul witch and her minions fight full demons and still use her unique powers over holy and youki power combined. She giggled slightly at the thought of what had just sprung to mind, earning her a curious stare from her mate. _"what pray tell is amusing Kaya?"_ Sesshoumaru demanded, although somewhat pleased by the light laughter that escaped her. "_I was just coming to the realization that you were right. I may have over done things, a little"_ she answered back shaking her head lightly at the thought of making her mates' ego even bigger, that he was right.

Sesshoumaru was about to answer her admission, when he sensed three males approaching them. Instead he sucked in his response and tightened his grip on Kagome. Her eyes flew open wide, and she began to squirm throwing him warning glares and mind growls to _put me down_ only to have them both ignored. Tashio and Taro appeared before them both, followed swiftly by Miroku. "_What is wrong with my daughter Sesshoumaru?"_ Taro asked; worry clearly etching his features as he swept his eyes over his daughters frame. "_Father, I am fine, only a little tired, yet Sesshoumaru seemed to believe I cannot walk unaided. Perhaps you could assist your only daughter with her pig-headed mate?"_ Taro threw Sesshoumaru a questioning look, to which he easily responded.

"_Forgive me, but as Kagome's mate it is my duty to uphold her health and well being above my own. And she has clearly expressed that she is tired and has overdone things. I believe that calling ones mate profanities before their sires only constitutes clear evidence of her fatigue. I best see she gets to her futon safely". _Sesshoumaru was having great difficulty with keeping his smirk from crossing his face. Kagome growled audibly, a deep animalistic rumble that spread from her chest to her throat as she flashed him her teeth. _You supercilious, self-important, egotistical, bighead son of a_ Kagome started reeling off deep guttural profanities deep within their mind link that had Sesshoumaru generally laughing. _"I can only imagine the profanities that she must be yelling at you about now, especially to have you laughing so hard. I give you my deepest blessings. Take your mate, my daughter to her futon and see to it she gets some well deserved and earned rest"_ Taro continued on the tease, his son-by-mating was causing his only pup. Kagome snapped her vivid blue eyes at her father, baring her teeth in complete astonishment that he could agree with Sesshoumaru. Tashio bowed low and courtly, only adding himself party to the fray. Kagome seethed silently, growling at each male and eyeing him up for vengeance. She noticed that her vassal; Miroku seemed as though he were even taking mental notes in how to annoy a female. Each of them would be punished, starting with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru strode into his chamber with his mate in his arms, nestled silently against his chest. She had ceased her squirming and mental growls, and simply remained tucked up against him. He placed her in the centre of the large silken covered futon, allowing the huge masses to drink her body into their tender and cool folds. He hovered his heavier body over hers, watching as her lips moved swiftly and silently, whispers of breath forming around him, the words too muted to understand. His amber gaze lit with fiery passion. He drank her in as she seemed to be whispering softly to herself. Her eyes flew open, emptiness filled her usual bright irises, deep within the stark void he saw power, holy power – A Miko. Instantly he grasped her shoulders, shaking her, forcing her to snap out of the trance-like state she had fallen into.

"_If this is some joke to get back at me. I do not like it"_ he spoke, anger steeling into his tone in order to placate her into returning to him. Instead her lips continued to move, the whispers sliding out of her throat, a mixture of youkai yips and growls surrounding the holy words. Light and darkness sliding alongside one another, weaving against each other, twisting and vibrating in strange mannerisms that spoke of untold and

untamed power. _"Kagome – Kaya – this is enough!"_Sesshoumaru called out, flaring his youki against hers.

He took a startled breath as he felt the miko's power cover her skin like a glove. Her soulless empty eyes

Saw through him, past him yet he could feel her fighting to take control of what had possessed her mind, soul and body.

_**Fallen youkai at my feet**_

_**Miko's voices at my ear**_

_**Death in their eyes**_

_**Starting with those I hold dear**_

_**her voice invades my soul**_

_**No choice but to give in**_

_**Upon death shall she begin**_

_**Destroying all I'm living for**_

_**Shirei of Shikon no more.**_

"_Kaya! Enough!" _Sesshoumaru shouted, throwing his youki at her with brutal force. It knocked the wind out of her lungs, causing her to gasp and inhale deeply. Her eyes opened wide, brilliant blue gems alight with unshed tears. "_what happened?" _he asked immediately. Kagome parted her lips to speak but a name "_Kikyo!"_

GJS

Inuyasha sat out in the gardens, his eyes closed and nose to the sky. He could smell something omious on the winds. There was a distinct scent of death and false promises, of thick soil and graveyard ashes., and vibrations that caused his skin to tingle. Only one person held all those scents and the prickling feeling of miko power, Kikyo. Immediately Inuyasha leapt to his feet and followed the trail, the palace of his father growing further and further away. If Inuyasha, a mere half demon could smell Kikyo, then all of those within the palace could. Despite her treachery he would not allow anyone to harm her, she belonged to him, and no-one else could have her.

Inuyasha followed the trail for hours, running through endless forestry and avoiding all small villages, his nose seeking out the unusual scents that made Kikyo, and the feeling of miko vibrations running across his skin. His thoughts running wild within him. '_Why do I care? I should allow her to rot in hell for trying to kill me. She lied to me, she lied to my face. She made Kagome, MY Kagome…hers'_ his thoughts turned violent at the prospect. _'when I find her, I'll kill her myself'. _Inuyasha picked up another two scents on the trail of Kikyo. They were following his Kikyo, their thoughts and intentions riding the winds around them. He could touch it as though it were tangible, death. He picked up the pace, his feet barely touching the earth below, his heart pounding in pure adrenaline and fear of who and what was stalking his miko, with the sole intention to kill her.

GJS

Kikyo walked further into the dense foliage. The forest around her wielding its treasures of fruits inedible to humans, but perfect for the wildlife that was cowering in fear around her. She sensed the presence of another. There were two beings on her trail and a third a fair distance away, she was being rallied into a trap. Kikyo flexed her fingers, allowing them to crack and pop in their sockets. The souls she had harvested were fresh and alive in her failing body. But even she knew that her miko powers were no match for the ones following her. Kikyo reached deep inside herself, following the thin thread of miko power that was a soft powder pink instead of her normal radiant hue. Followed the fragile thread until it turned a deep crimson, the touch of a demon. With her mind she formed hands, placing them around the thread, her skin making it all the more thicker and unbreakable. She tugged – hard. And felt the answering pull of her shrei's pain in response. She allowed her eyes to become hot and awash with reiki, she forced her Shirei to see through her eyes that she was alone and being persued by something. Kikyo issued her order "_I command you Shirei, come to me, aid me, protect me"_ she felt Kagome's screams vibrate through her body, alighting a smirk on her face and broke the connection. She continued to walk as though nothing had disturbed her, knowing that Kagome, had no choice but to obey.

GJS

Taro and Tashio had sprinted through the maze of verandah's and archways at the sound of Kagome's screams. They arrived, hands on their chests, eyes open wide as they saw Sesshoumaru standing before his mate whose eyes were a feral crimson, her claws dripping with blood. Her face contorted becoming the face of a merciless blood Inu, her fangs dropping in her mouth. Tashio looked at Taro, who had his eyes on Sesshoumaru's biceps where deep slashes from her claws had ripped his flesh. "_Kagome?" _Tashio spoke. Taro placed a hand on his friend "_Give her a moment, she is not in the frame of mind to speak"_ Tashio nodded in understanding, instead addressing his eldest son. _"What happened?"_

"_Kikyo, she hexed Kagome, using her as she does. Kagome is fighting every ounce of the compulsion the miko-bitch is throwing at her. Only it gets more vicious the more she fights against it. I felt it, she threw herself into Kagome's soul, wrenched hard. She fought to hold herself to me, but only seemed to make things worse that was when Kagome's eyes started bleeding, the wench forced holy power through her eyes, and then she snapped"_ Sesshoumaru attempted to call her through the mind bond they had, only to receive a growl for his efforts. Kagome shook her head awkwardly. "_No! She will not have you"_ the males watched on helplessly as Kagome clutched her head in her hands and groaned. Sesshoumaru stepped forward, pulled her into an embrace.

"_what does she want?"_he asked her, rubbing her hair gently. "_she's being baited into a trap"_ Kagome answered, her eyes constantly flitting around her as though she were looking through Kikyo's eyes, seeing what she was seeing. Her eyes suddenly stopped, focusing on something that was over her father's shoulder though she did not see her father at all. She shook her head violently, struggled and squirmed against her mate. Once freed she bolted from the room with Tashio, Sesshoumaru and her father in tow. Kagome fled into the gardens and mid-stride allowed her skin to crack and ripple. Fur covered her skin, stretching to accommodate her humanoid form. She leapt as she ran, once running on two feet, a flash of youki/reiki then began a full bounding sprint on four padded feet.

The three males followed her lead, allowing the primordial beasts within to take hold of their shape and instincts. Four huge Inu youkai, two pristine white, one larger than the other; obviously showing sire and son, a large Black Inu and a black and white Inu in lead much smaller than the rest, ran across the lands, branches from trees scratching at their fur, raking across their backs. Smaller demons cowered in fear at the huge /Inu tearing up the landscapes; humans huddled together in their homes eyes wide in fright as they watched them pass.

--

Gold eyes stared across the space into devoid brown. Deep black eyelashes drifted down as they took in everything before him. His red fire-rat Haori rustling restlessly as the wind shifted once more, Inuyasha had arrived ahead of those who stalked Kikyo, and now stared into the open at his once living miko. He felt the immense tug and flare of power, of four entities rushing to his location and knew instinctively that one would be Kagome, the other his elder brother Sesshoumaru. "_you have to leave. Kagome and Sesshoumaru are on their way here"_ he said into the silence. Kikyo's eyebrow rose into her hairline. "_I know. I called Kagome to me"_ Inuyasha swallowed a sharp intake of breath. The ground pitched and rolled, trees creaked and groaned. Kikyo and Inuyasha stood still on baited breath, awaiting the two most powerful Inus to arrive.

Kagome broke through the forest ahead of the others, and skidded to a halt before Kikyo. Her ruby eyes glaring all around, but settling on a far off point to her left. She allowed a snarl to escape her, a pure guttural displeasure making her body shake with anger. Sesshoumaru flew into the area followed closely by Tashio and Taro. The three males sniffed and growled their thoughts, voicing their intentions towards those around them. The bushes where Kagome glared shook, making the female growl with distain. The three males and Inuyasha instantly stilled and watched as a woman emerged sitting upon a Neko, holding a heavy odd shaped weapon in her hands. She looked at each of the demons, her rich brown eyes settling upon each of them, weighing their strengths and weaknesses. She looked unto the hanyou, then finally the miko whom was being shrouded by a huge black and white Inu youkai. She smirked in satisfaction, lifted her weapon and launched it "_Hiriakotsu!"._


	36. Impasse

**Chapter 35 – Impasse**

Her heart thudded in her chest, she had found the soul-stealing demon. Not only that but there seemed to be a hoard of demons at her beck and call. She noted the Halfling clad in red standing off to her side, a sword attached to his hip. Sango smirked she was the best swordswoman in her village the Halfling would be no match for her. Casting her eyes across the many full fledged Inu youkai, she noted that two were many years older than the shorter white Inu. The younger one was more preoccupied with the black and white male that was hovering in front of the soul-stealing demon in miko form. Sango nodded to herself, placing the demons in their weakest.

Miko demon, Halfling, the male defending the miko demon, the younger white, the elder white and black were equal in strength and power, and would likely be the most challenging to bring down. She watched each of them, noticing their quirks, how the black Inu with the white forepaw, watched her every flinch. She noticed how that particular male - and she called it male as no female demon she knew of other than a kitsune could manifest themselves in such a manner, had bowed down low as if protecting the miko-demon. Sango smirked in satisfaction whirling her katana in her hand, she eyed her Hirakotsu embedded in the earth not too far away, reachable should the need arise, and she had no doubt it would.

Kirara her trusted companion was hissing at the group of Inu. Her huge eyes watched them, listened to their grunting to each other, but paid it no attention. She brushed her mistress with the side of her large body, ensuring Sango that they were a pair. That she would allow no harm to befall her mistress, as sango allowed no harm to come to her. They knew every fighting tactic, could read each others thought patterns with nothing more than a shift in footwork or a growl on Kirara's part. They were a well oiled and practised team. Kirara pulled herself upright and tall eyeing the older two Inu waiting for Sango to launch the attack.

Placing her weight on the balls of her feet she pivoted towards the miko-demon and lunged, katana drawn in attack over her head. As she predicted the black and white male defending the miko-demon snarled, and in turn the younger white male retaliated followed by the other two. The Halfling however was suddenly abandoned and prime for attack. Her plan had worked perfectly. Using her agility than none others of her family possessed, she twirled on the balls of her feet and turned towards the Halfling. To her amazement only one of the other larger males reacted. The larger white inu snapped at her, his form shining in the midst of a transformation. She swung her sword downwards at the halfbreed only to clash swords with another.

Kirara attacked, flanking the elder black Inu, she snapped at his hind legs attempting to meet flesh only to constantly miss. She hesitated a moment as she heard the swords clash, as one of the more powerful Inu had changed and attacked directly. This small hesitation cost her, she was snapped up in the mouth of the larger black inu and hurled across the way, into the bushes.

"_you dare raise your sword to me and mine_" he growled, then turned his attention to those behind him, his amber eyes glaring at one of the others. "_Kaya, decide now to whom you side with" _Sango listened behind her as one of the larger Inu growled in response. "_I care not, She was charged first and foremost to protect my youngest, not some half dead miko. She chooses, Now_" Tashio moved away from the human woman with a sword putting some distance between them. Inuyasha moved towards his father, eyeing Kikyo all the while. "_I don't need Kagome looking after me, I can handle myself_" Inuyasha snapped glaring at the two females before him, especially Kagome, whom shifted on her paws sniffing towards Sesshoumaru.

Sango orchestrated her movements very carefully, turning to see the bigger picture. It appeared the Inu male whom held off her sword was the father of the Halfling and the younger white Inu. The two black ones were obviously related, but he had mentioned something about a female. She eyed the larger all-black Inu, then the much smaller black and white one, it was at that moment she realised that it was a female. Smaller head, smaller body generally a lot more feminine now she could notice the differences. It was looking between the younger white Inu and the miko-demon, almost confused and torn as to what to do. Sango used this to her advantage.

Sango allowed her eyes to close as she took in a deep steadying breath; reached deep within herself, following the pulse of energy that swam in her veins, to the orb that was nestled beside her heart. She caressed it with her being, cupping it with her thoughts, commanding it. She felt it answer, a roar was heard in the recesses of her mind - Kirara would change their attack patterns. She felt the vibrations in the air before anything actually occurred. This was Kirara's and her most lethal combination. It was all or nothing, the demons or the two of them who would be laying ice cold and dead on the ground this day.

She dropped into a kata very slowly and carefully, awaiting her companion. Kirara slid into the area stalking behind the demon-miko. As soon as her Neko was in striking position Sango lifted her Katana and charged the Halfling once again. She expected resistance from the elder, and was ready when he too lifted his weapon against her. Kirara launched herself at the demon-miko, long sharp teeth hanging in her mouth, aimed at the womans torso.

Three things happened very quickly, that if one blinked would've missed them. Sango had miscalculated the elders strength and now had a sword tip at her throat. Kirara had clamped her teeth around Kagome's hind leg, and refused to release. And Kikyo had an arrow pointed directly at the larger black Inu's heart. "_Enough_!" Tashio ordered, twisting Sango around in his arms so he held her against him, his swords blade resting against her throat. _"I have nothing to lose_" Kikyo added flaring her powers, making all wince in discomfort. The flare of miko power ran along Kagome's skin, jolting her from Kikyo's grasp. She blinked repeatedly, snarled at the Neko attached to her. Kagome looked to her mate, bemused at what was going on. She'd been barely coherent running on auto-pilot, now it had worn off and she had one hell of a headache and a sore leg.

Lifting a mighty paw she swiped Kirara, forcing the Neko to release her flesh. Kirara did so, however ripped flesh as her teeth pulled away. Kagome forced the pain at bay, pulling on the more primordial part of her deep within. She felt the transformation take hold. Becoming humanoid once again. She stood now on two legs instead of four, her hair in disarray, and blood flowing freely down her thigh. Sango watched in amazement, unsure as to what to say. Never in her years had she seen a fully formed Inu, a female. Only Daiyoukai had that much power, and even so, it wasn't very common. "_Dai…Daiyoukai_?" Sango whispered looking each of them over. Her eyes settled on the Halfling and the demon-miko trying to understand what was transpiring.

Kagome gripped Kikyo's throat in a death grip snarling against her face "_I told you bitch, I am not your pawn. You dare to invoke your power over me. I am no longer yours to command_" Kikyo smirked "_as long as I hold possession over your soul you are mine. Only when I release you will you no longer have to answer to me, to which I shall prove_" Kikyo felt Kagome's fingers clench tighter around her "_Shirei_" Kagome struck Kikyo forcefully, causing the arrow in the bow to fly. Kikyo lay sprawled on the ground holding her reanimated cheek, eyes wide in shock. Kagome looked at the flying arrow and flung her hand out towards it calling Midoriko's spiritual energy deep within her "_knock it away_" she ordered "_It is_ _infused with holy power, it will purify me instantly daughter"_ Kagome's hands glowed an off hue as the holy power that flowed within her body consumed the power within the arrow. "_No father, it is nothing but a wooden arrow shaft, there is no harm but a mere scratch should you miss. I have absorbed the reiki from within"_ Taro knocked the arrow away with his hand, watching the dull shaft fall uselessly to the earth below him. He lifted his gaze to his daughter amazed and somewhat intimidated by her new power. Sango however was stunned into silence. No demon should wield powers of a miko.

The four irate Daiyoukai all turned heated glares at the reanimated miko. Tashio lowered his sword from Sango's throat, but kept it firmly within slitting distance. Taro growled his warning to Kirara as the neko approached once more. Sesshoumaru sent an icy glare towards his half sibling whom was standing close to the bitch, and Kagome towered over Kikyo her claws flexed in anticipation. "_Now bitch, you understand that under no circumstances do you ever order me to do anything. You are not my master as you once were; i longer your slave. I am a daiyoukai and a mated one at that. You have no power over me" _Kagome stood tall and regal, regarding the human onna with distaste. "_who are you, you are a slayer, not with this bitch"_. Sango narrowed her gaze at the vile thought of working alongside a demon miko.

"_no, My village is south of here. I was dispatched to destroy the soul stealing demon that passes for a miko in this region_." Kagome eyed the Taijia carefully "_Demon Slayer, tell me your name_" she asked as she nodded to Tashio to release the young female, sensing no real imminent danger towards themselves from the young woman. "_I am Sango_" Kagome smiled lightly dipping her head to the young woman in greeting. "_Father leave the Ki-Neko, she is merely protecting her mistress"_ Taro ceased his growling, and disregarded the Neko completely. Kagome approached Tashio removing the swords blade from the Taijia's throat. "Please_, we are not undignified heathens_". Tashio allowed Sango to move away, and sheathed his sword.

Kirara stepped out from the brush and approached Sango cautiously. Kagome dipped her head in respect of the Neko, who clearly cared for the taijia. Kirara growled as she stood beside her mistress. "_No Kirara, we will not harm Sango, you have my word of honour on that" _Kirara relaxed allowing Sango to climb onto her back. The taijia adjusted her weapon before casting a glare at Inuyasha and Kikyo. "_There's no point in my sentencing you, these daiyoukai seem to have more reason than I. May the kami's take mercy on your soul" _sango and Kirara took off leaving the demon miko in the hands of the demons.

Kikyo glared at the four daiyoukai in turn before turning to Inuyasha. "_Will you allow this bitch to destroy me?" _Sesshoumaru growled at his younger sibling. "_Kagome will not raise a hand to you. I shall destroy you, for the sins you caused my mate to suffer". _Sesshoumaru stepped towards the miko, his fingers cracking as the bones allowed his claws to extend; he wrapped his muscled hand around her throat. Kikyo allowed her pain and suffering to radiate through her being, the feeling of death and dismemberment to fill her broken souls with sadness and remorse. Deep within Kagome, Midoriko stirred _Kagome, she seeks to control those whom hear the souls of perished women. Those who hear the cries of mortality and despair. You must not listen to the deceitful tomes. _Inuyasha stepped closer compelled to challenge his brother, but was cut short.

A clawed hand wrapped itself around Sesshoumaru's throat, thick sharp talons against his soft skin. He heard the deadly hiss at his ear, before he felt the moist heat, telling him something deadlier than himself was close. Kagome saw as Sesshoumaru's form faded into nothing before her eyes, his long platinum hair turning a deep obsidian, his firm masculine body turning to something soft and feminine. Until all she saw was her worst nightmare – the bitch whom forced her compliance through pain and torture; Kikyo's mother. Taro looked at Tashio, whom had disappeared, he growled menacingly as he saw his twin brother, hands covered in blood, laughing evilly at some unknown death he'd caused without remorse. Tashio himself was looking at Taro, seeing a filthy wolf, remnants of his deceased mate's kimono laying in scraps in its mouth. Tashio hissed in seething anger towards what he believed to be his beta mate's murderer. Inuyasha stood perfectly still watching the four inu daiyoukai hiss and growl at one another, as though they were not seeing those whom were before them, but something they either feared or truly despised. Kikyo used her Shikigami to escape. Allowing the long tapered serpents to wrap themselves along her body and lift it effortlessly like the earth it was created from, she watched below as each of the Inu youkai turned on one another believing the illusion she had cast.

**GJS**

Miroku ran alongside Shippo through the dense foliage of the southern forest, their breathing heavy with exercise, their muscles screaming in protest. Shippo ceased running, one small hand clutching at his chest as he attempted to regulate his breathing. "_I dunno Miroku, maybe we should've stayed where Lords Sesshoumaru, Taro and Tashio left us"_ he sighed. A deep thunder clapped around the area, the sound vibrating from the distance. Grunting and growling followed which struck the two somewhat odd. Shippo cast his liquid green eyes to the monk's questioning violet. The two of them took off running in that direction without another word, but a dreadful feeling within their hearts.

As they approached the dense area in which the thunderous growling was emanating from, they caught sight of four fighting figures. The sounds of cloth ripping and thick bones snapping alerted them that something was amiss. Sesshoumaru's form was the first that hurtled towards them, with him lying upon his back, panting with fatigue. Blood stained his once pristine white Haori and hakama, his sleek silvery-white hair dishevelled and filthy. He sported a long gash upon his face from hairline to chin, the blood dripping steadily. Miroku was about to ask what had happened when he caught sight of his lady Kagome stalking her mate with death in her eyes. Sesshoumaru lay still watching, unseeing of the monk and kitsune, of his sire and his mates. There was nothing but his feral mate and himself. He balled his fist tightly, flexing the acid whip within his talons. He eyed his lost mate with finality that he was the one to defeat her, to destroy this Jigoku Inu as all others had been previously, he wanted to defy the thought of killing her, but he didn't have a choice. Kagome eyed her prey, her upper lip furled, a hiss of contempt escaping. She flexed her claws, eyeing the line of Ai's throat, the way the human had rather successfully thwarted her attempts thus far, and managed to prolong her miserable existence was surprising. It was by sheer chance that the rather strong human female was distracted for a moment, which Kagome managed to slash her face and hurl her across the distance. She now lay sprawled across the ground, her brown eyes locked with Kagome's a look of defiance and death.

Kagome made the first move lunging towards her prey determined to kill the murderous bitch that stole her life. Sesshoumaru closed his cinnamon eyes momentarily inhaled her scent, resigning himself to her murder. He snapped them open swiftly, unfurling his hands. As Kagome made a grab for him, he wrapped his acid whip around her throat and heaved tightly. Kagome was suddenly stunned, where did this wench find a tree vine and why was it so strong she could not break it? She felt the thick root tighten around her throat, cutting off her air that she gagged. Miroku and Shippo instantly rushed to aid the fighting female. "_I will not be defeated by a ningen bitch!"_ Kagome screamed in frustration as her claws continually scratched at her throat, at the acid whip that burned her flesh. Sesshoumaru pulled her against his body, fitting her underneath him as he tugged ever harder, ignoring her hisses and grunts "_Forgive me mate. I will follow you into the netherworld in moments, relax"_ he whispered in her ear as he tightened his hold once again.

Miroku held his staff tightly, resigning himself to the kami's above for the action he was about to commit he prayed. Then swung his staff into the back of Sesshoumaru's head with as much force as he could muster. The dazed Inu suddenly released his mate, and fell to one knee, his hands cradling his pounding head. Kagome lay at his feet coughing as her windpipe was freed. Miroku stood over Sesshoumaru, his staff raised to strike once again. "_Lord Sesshoumaru have you come to your senses?"_ he asked curtly. The monk watched carefully as the male Inu rolled his head in his hands, slowly comprehending that there were others around him. Shippo approached Kagome, looking into her large blue eyes. "_Kaya-san are you okay?"_ he asked placing his fingertips on the welts around her throat. Kagome blinked, finally seeing Shippo for the first time. "_Shippo?"_

"_thank goodness, are you alright?"_ he asked as she seemed to come back to herself once more. Kagome nodded, looking over to the monk and her mate. Miroku cast her a swift look to check on her, then turned his ministrations back to Sesshoumaru "_I am myself monk, you hit me hard enough just the once" _Immediately he felt the pain of the wounds he'd received from his beloved mate. The burning flesh from the tear on his face, the flames licking upon his skin from the ripped muscles at his leg, and the weight of cracked ribs in his chest. He lifted his head and noticed Kagome, she was panting, bright red welts running across her throat in messy lines, the previous wound from Kirara on her thigh still oozing her precious blood, and a new gaping wound on her arm, an uneven tear from elbow to wrist deep enough to see bone. _"that bitch deceived us, pitted us against each other, playing off on our worst fears, she has gained much power since I was tied to her last" _Kagome's ceruleaun eyes catch the sight on Tashio laying on the ground, his form slumped on itself, she heaves herself to her hands and knees, crawling to her sire by mating.

Each slight movement was unbearable torture, but she managed to crawl to his side. Kagome sat beside him, towering her slight frame over his larger one. Tashio was alive, beathing erratically a gaping hole in his chest where it appeared a fist had driven itself inside. Kagome placed her hand over the hole to assess the size, and suddenly recalled her father had been too close to Tashio. Could her father have wounded Sesshoumaru's? Kagome lowered her face to the wound and sniffed, the blood called to her, but the scent of blood was all she could detect. There was no lingering death, no rotting tissue, Tashio was laying as still as possible to stem the blood flow. "_Tashio-sama can you hear me?"_ she asked softly. "_I hear you child, your father is not in his mind, he sees me as his brother, I understood the problem as i faced my own demons, I knew I could not fight mine as my demon was already dead. You cannot destroy a ghost. I tried to help you and my own son, but you heard nothing from me. I thought I failed as Sesshoumaru was strangling you"_ Kagome sighed lightly. "_where did my father go?"_

The bushes around them rustled and Taro intruded on them. His eyes were feral slits, eyeing Tashio with hatred and death. Kagome rose herself to meet her father, favouring her good leg. She was a little light headed from the blood loss, but she would not leave her father to madness of the mind. "_father, please enough. We have all been fooled. You attack your friend, by sire by mating. Father can you hear me?" _Kagome attempted, watching with alarm as her father approached closer and closer. _"how fitting Kiros, you bring your mate and sons to witness your downfall"_ Taro launched himself skyward to fall onto Tashio's prone form. Kagome placed herself over his body to protect him "_you cannot stop him, you are too weak" _Tashio growled lightly. "_My father may not be in his frame of mind. But he wouldn't harm a female even Valane whom he believes me to be"._ Kagome let out a whimper of pain as Taro dug his claws into his shoulder, Tashio made to grab her, to pull her to safety, Sesshoumaru took two steps towards his mate before he too fell to the ground.

"_there's only one way I know how to bring him back to us" _Kagome admitted to those around them, she dropped her head in defeat, never wanting to commit the atroscity she was about to. She felt the tremors as the muscles in her face contorted, as her upper lip furled into a lethal smile, she shivered as the ice cold heat ran across her flesh. Four exceptionally sharp fangs dropped in her mouth, glinting in the afternoon light. She lifted her head to acknowledge Tashio, letting him witness what his daughter by mating truely looked like; what a true Jigoku Inu looked like when they were death.

Tashio couldn't suppress the urge to grab her by the shoulder and hurl her away from them all. Despite the fact that Taro had lost his mind, and his own daughter, his own blood could stop him by this method, was enough to make him hold. But Tashio felt an instant tremor of fear run through his being at the sight of a fully matured female Jigoku Inu. His eyes took in everything about her, her facial markings, her protective posture, even heard the distinct growls as she warned off her own sire. But her eyes, her eyes were directly at Tashio himself, two perfect crimson rubies of twinkling blood shone into his own golden orbs. "_Your fear calls to me Tashio, best you reign it in"_ Tashio nodded in understanding, and allowed his eyes to close slowly, shutting the thought of Kagome; A Jigoku Inu towering over him, mere inches from his throat should she wish to feed from it. He opened his eyes swiftly as he heard an amused chuckle eminate from said lethal killer. Her top lip was lifted in a half smile, and her liquid crimson eyes shone with mirth.

Taro launched himself towards his prey, his claws elongated for the kill. Tashio heard her soft plea as she turned and attacked her own father. A crunch echoed in the silent woods, the sound of a muffled cry of alarm followed. Within moments two bodies fell to the ground in slow motion, one after the other. The houshi and kitsune being the only two who were not compromised approached the last two Inu still clutching one another in a fierce grip. Kagome lifted herself from her father, her face that of a soft youkai once more, a small trickle of crimson liquid belying her true nature on her lip. She moved away, favouring her right side. She fell towards Miroku, allowing the monk to support her. _"this has got to stop! I have had enough. Constantly being pitted against my family and comrades. Kikyo must be stopped!"_ as the words were spoken a bright light shone from inside her, it consumed her body leaving all those around her to shield their eyes.

_**Kagome, you have spoken a promise of souls. Kikyo must be stopped, her soul darkens with every moment she remains on this earth. I shall seal away your demonic blood once more and merge with you wholly. Only you with the aid of the houshi can complete the jewel of four souls lest Kikyo's soul and thouse she encounters remain lost for eternity. Inuyasha must accompany you, he will be the demon you require for your own demon within will be nothing but a shadow in your mind. Seek the slayer, Sango she too will be your guide, she is from the shikon village and holds many secrets within. You must complete the jewel before it falls into more sinister hands**_

As the light dispersed, Kagome stood before those who watched through narrowed eyes. Her demonic heritage upon her flesh faded away, and was replaced with the mark of the Shikon upon a necklace of quartz crystal. The third demonic mark that belonged to Kaya shivered a soft violet before turning pale pink. A cerise ring echoed around her sapphire eyes belying the miko power coursing through her veins. The second set of fangs, reserved for the consumption of blood, receeded into the cavern of her mouth leaving flat teeth behind. Her entire aura sang of a miko's holy energy, singing alongside her darker demonic one. To those who were demon would fear her miko, to those who were holy would fear her demon. She now walked a precipice of hatred, belonging to no-one and nothing. All wounds were healed, her skin glowing healthily. She approached Tashio, kneeling beside him, she placed a hand, palm outstretched upon his wound.

Tashio heard her voice, singing in a soft chant in his mind, felt as his wound tingled with warmth and comfort. Within moments it was gone, not even a mere scratch. Tashio stood and helped his daughter to her feet. She moved swiftly but gracefully across to each and every one of them, healing all injuries. Tashio knelt down to assist Taro, whom was clutching his head, in some semblance of pain. Sesshoumaru caught Kagome in his arms, hugging her closely. They exchanged silent words and muffled growls, words that Tashio did not hear, but understood. Kagome was leaving, and Sesshoumaru was not to follow.


	37. Naraku

_Word count__**: 10,718**_

_**Chapter 36/?**_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Inuyasha; this storyline is just a product of my over-active imagination. _

_**Author Note**__: I apologize deeply for the delay in this chapter; I have only just finished writing it. I have no excuses for the lateness, please forgive me. For you, there is a nice juicy lime inserted!!! And lots of Sango action for those who requested, can you spot the secret written into this one?_

_**Somewhere along the lines my chapter numbers have gone askew they ARE in the right order, just gotten the numbers flipped in places, sorry about that.**_

**Chapter 36: Naraku's Insidious Plot.**

_Warm waters lapped upon bare flesh, the thrum of a steadily beating heart caused minute ripples in the water; that only eyes of a demon could see. Light relaxed breathing pushed more ripples into a simple dance, swaying to and fro. Thick tendrils of long luscious raven hair fanned out on the surface, waving like ink spilled on a watery surface. Kagome was indeed relaxed in a hot spring._

_Inuyasha had set himself as Alpha of their rather unusual pack. Although he knew he was only a half-breed and Kagome, his once mighty guardian was a full daiyoukai, an Inu and his hated elder brother's mate, he refused to allow a female to set the standards. The monk and kitsune had followed aptly, keeping up with the arrogant young inu-hanyou. _

_It had taken a full week in which to find the taijia, Sango and even then, it was difficult to make the young woman understand that her services were required in their little group. Miroku, the hentai-ish monk had no qualms as he fully understood his role in the silencing of the jewel shards beside Kagome. Inuyasha just scoffed and stated that he needed no more 'troublesome females' within his shard hunting group, and that 'Sango, or whatever her name was, had no role to play' it was the first time Kagome had used the subjugation beads in a temper and wanting to instill some true alpha into the fray. Sufficed to say Inuyasha was not best pleased._

_Looking over the calm heated waters Kagome sighed contentedly, thinking about their last encounter with the taijia, and wondering how to make her understand that she needed to join them._

_Kagome walked the landscape in silence, her sapphire eyes darting all around, gleaming in the sunlight that filtered from the overhead canopy. Birds sang their songs of harmony and delight, rabbits played hi-tail, chasing each other through the thickets, knowing they were in no danger. Tree branches swayed with the rhythm of life, their bark scratching and trailing their own life heartbeat. It was serene, despite the fact that within one Inu Daiyoukai female, it was a raging torrent of emotion battling for supremacy within her broken heart._

_It was through her own choice to separate herself from her father and Sesshoumaru. She had her own path to follow, one in which the constraints of a ruling Daiyoukai such as her mate could not walk beside her. She was owned in spirit by a miko; a Shikon miko at that. Kikyo had no problem with flexing that fact, reducing a Youkai of her stature to a mere quivering pup. She believed she had broken free, and to an extent she had, but Kikyo would always have a hold on her heart._

_Twelve sunrises ago Kagome caught up with Inuyasha and the two of them set off in awkward silence searching for pieces of the fragmented Shikon jewel. Nine moons before, Miroku and Shippo had joined their small foray much to Kagome's chagrin, that Sesshoumaru merely used them as his bodyguards. Kagome was not dense enough when the two of them stated that it was their decision._

_The sound of wind being split apart broke her concentration, the whir and eddy it created screamed in her subconscious that it was unnatural. The ear-splitting cry of a wounded demon only confirmed it further. Inuyasha's ears swiveled atop his flaxen head, his golden eyes searching for the unusual eddy. Clutching his tessuiaga tightly he ran off without warning. Kagome, Miroku and Shippo all stood tense for a moment wondering who or what could make such a stir, and needing to rein Inuyasha's temper was far more troublesome. Without needing anymore conscious thought about her actions, Kagome took off at a blinding run, following the sounds of battle, followed swiftly by Miroku and Shippo._

_---_

_Twin brown orbs looked up into rich ruby eyes, eyes filled with anger and now pain. Their hair whipped about their frames like fabric on a wash pole caught in a violent gale. One clutched their weapon so tightly that knuckles were bone white with the strain. The other gripped their smaller weapon tightly, whilst turning to the elder. "Sister, this demon is more difficult than originally believed. I never knew a Kitsune held this much power" the young male spoke with such admiration and fear at their opponent, whilst shifting his bone scythe. Its chain rattled heavily, clinking in protests of yet another kill. The young slayer looked upon the village that hired his sister and himself, and then turned his wide innocent eyes to the raging beast across from them before gulping._

_Sango lifted her weapon, the demon bone Hiriakotsu; swung it back over her shoulder, tensed and launched her weapon with a force to render incapacitation. The weapon connected with the Kitsune causing it to rear up and roars in frustration. Crimson blood flowed from a wound on its shoulder; the stark contrast of deep crimson against soft orange was alarming. The Hiriakotsu turned mid-air returning to its mistress, on the current that took it for another blow towards the shrieking kitsune. A blur of black and blue darted into the taijia's path a dull thud as the entity struck the demon bone from its trajectory, hurtling it away, landing it dully onto the earth at Sango's feet. _

_A young female was crouched before the taijia hissing, fangs exposed, claws gleaming in the afternoon light. Sango grabbed her brother by the shoulder, thrusting him behind her, out of the gaze of the irate Inu. "How dare you attack a Kitsune taijia!" she hissed angrily "Know you not the power of purity in a kitsune. They are humble Youkai, patrons of play in art, yet you lift your weapon to one?" Kagome allowed her gaze to follow to the taijia's younger brother peering from behind his elder sister. In that moment Inuyasha broke into the fray, his tessuaiga gleaming in the waning light that filtered through the trees. "Wench!" he accused as he pointed the tip at the taijia. Sango held fast as she looked at the same pair from before, the half-blood and the female daiyoukai. _

_Miroku and Shippo ran through the thicket last, casting their eyes over what they could see before them. _

"_If a kitsune is so pure and only a trickster, why does this kitsune destroy all in its path?" Sango snapped, as she gazed at the demons standing in her way of completing her job. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the writhing demon, sporting a deep gash upon its shoulder. Eyes that were sapphire shone with a cerise tint in the light, searching the body of the kitsune. Upon its head a glow caught her eyes; soft, pink, and hummed a malevolent song "Jewel Shard" Kagome whispered lightly. Instantly Inuyasha perked up and turned his tessuaiga towards the kitsune._

"_That's rich, you forbid us to kill the kitsune, yet you turn your weapon against it!" Sango accused glaring at Inuyasha with distain. "no-one is killing anything" Kagome answered, leveling Inuyasha with a glare that stated if he attempt, he would meet the ground in the most undignified manner, using those dreaded beads around his neck. He sheathed his sword as it sang its song, reverting its mighty form into a dull and tattered blade that looked as though it would create a sweat cutting paper parchment – wet._

"_Sango I need you to listen and understand what I am going to tell you." Hearing the taijia huff in annoyance Kagome continued "Have you heard of the Shikon no tama? Also known as the jewel of four souls?" Turning her eyes towards the young woman, her stance told her that she indeed had. "I was Kikyo's Shirei when the cursed jewel came into her possession. It was my fault that the jewel shattered into who knows how many tiny fragments. These fragments are being manipulated by another. This evil creature is using the souls and wills of vile and evil entities to gain their personal goal; however sometimes purer creatures get caught in the sidelines. This Kitsune is merely trapped into obeying the one giving the orders"_

_The kitsune roared in annoyance, its master no doubt listening in to every word spoken. Angered over the fact a woman had understood and rooted out the direct predicament this Youkai was subject to. The kitsune bolted towards the two taijia, monk, hanyou and Youkai standing in its wake its lips lifted in a grimace that spoke of death and tremendous pain should any befall its huge teeth. Shippo instantly ducked out the way, as did Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome instinctually bend her knees and bolted upwards above the deranged creature, the two taijia watched as the kitsune barreled towards them, death in its eyes. Sango stood her ground, her katana drawn, eyes sweeping longingly towards her favored weapon the Hiriakotsu that the daiyoukai female had knocked away. "Move out of the way!" Kagome yelled down to the young humans, however she was ignored._

_The kitsune raised its huge talon gleaming paw, with razor sharp claws and swiped downwards. It was stopped suddenly as Kagome held it off from the two young humans with her hands. Feet dug deep into the ground Kagome held off the giant paw from touching the two taijia. However in her haste one of the closer claws was dug deep into her left shoulder. Miroku ushered the taijia away from the two Youkai that were now battle-locked. "Inuyasha, I need you to retrieve the shard without killing the kitsune" Kagome instructed holding off the weight that kept getting added against her, another claw getting unbearably close to her throat. "Feh" said hanyou answered "I would rather kill the damn thing"._

_Kagome's eyes narrowed in sheer annoyance, "Taijia; Sango will you remove the shard from the Kitsune without harming it?" Kagome watched in agonizing slow movements as the young woman thought over what Kagome had instilled upon her prior to being in this state, and that she was locked in battle with a kitsune in a rampage as she refused to move out of the way. Looking to her brother she asked him silently, Kohaku shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing what to do. It was the feel of Kirara around Sango's ankles and instantaneous transformation that made up her mind to do as she instructed._

"_Where?" she asked, lifting her Hiriakotsu into battle play. Kagome pondered for a moment then answered "In its forehead, between the eyes. Its master placed it there to ensure the victim could not be saved, I know however that this Kitsune certainly can, and will be. I accept no innocent casualties. Sango leapt into action, watched closely by Inuyasha and Kohaku, Miroku and Shippo. Within moments the shard – albeit covered in blood was in Sango's palm and awaiting purification. The kitsune retracted its huge paw and claws from Kagome's shoulder, gave her a tentative sniff then disappeared._

_Sighing slightly, Kagome approached the taijia. Sango instantly recoiled from the approaching daiyoukai and hauled her brother behind her from protection. "Please, I would never harm you or your brother. I just require the jewel shard" Sango gripped it tightly "why should I give it to you?" This time Miroku interjected "Kagome and I must cleanse the fragment of its evil aura, of the song it sings to call those whom wish to use it for evil purposes" Sango looked perplexed for a moment. "I can understand a monk such as yourself being given the task, but why her? She's a demon" Miroku smiled wholeheartedly "because the Lady Youkai was Shirei to a holy power, you know how Shirei are borne, her demon soul calms the evil, and where as my holy energy contains and purifies it. We work together and keep it in a safe state"_

_Reluctantly Sango handed the jewel shard to Miroku, and then watched as the monk approached Kagome, who was looking like she just wanted to sit down. The young daiyoukai clasped her hands around Miroku's and bent her head, adopting very much the same stance as he. Only their lips moved in a ghost of a sound, but Sango and her brother heard every word, hung on them, astounded. What further intrigued them, was they witnessed the language of a long dead race of Youkai_

_**Edaf, edaf, yawa ot het retho dise. Demnconed louss kinsgee naip. Uoy anncot kreab su, uoy anncot lortcon. I het kaiuoy niadguar fo het namhu acer pemcol uoy. Drithaw ot het nekdarss, ot het lensic.**_

The jewel hummed a moment more, shone with intensity as Miroku finalized the chant, compelling it to remain dormant and still, then dulled to nothing more than a simple shard of glass. Sango stared at the woman once more. "Just who and what are you?" she asked coyly. Kagome lifted her gaze to the taijia. "I am Kagome, A reluctant Shirei to a dead-priestess, guardian to Inuyasha, mate to Lord Sesshoumaru; as you have probably guessed, I am also a Jigoku Inu" Sango grabbed her younger brother tightly by his small arm, wrenching him away from such a cursed and evil creature. A million questions raced through her mind, begging to be answered, however she was the dangerous Youkai known to exist, technically not to exist; to be extinct because the kamis themselves destroyed all of them to save humanity and demons alike. Yet here was one, standing before her, and a shirei. Kirara growled as Sango and Kohaku mounted her swiftly "Until we meet again" Sango voiced kicking Kirara into leaping out of the area, leaving her questions behind.

Just four sunrises ago they per-chanced upon a village nestled within the mountains that had been laid to ruin, every man, woman and child had been slaughtered. Thousands of demon carcasses littered the ground, portraying a fierce battle between human and demon. To which it appeared none of either party survived. A true waste of life. Kagome was no longer biased between the affairs of demons, becoming the slave and personal purification toy to a miko should have swayed her thoughts and desires; however, Kagome could hold no ill will towards humans. They were a weaker species, however they had more compassion and love than most demons she knew, for that they were strong and formidable. That afternoon, they happened upon an injured Ki-Neko, named Kirara, the same one Sango, the demon slayer called upon.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo swiftly buried the slaughtered villagers in a series of graves, as Kagome set about caring for the neko. Unfortunately for herself and the others she could not understand the neko language, but understood the want she had in finding her mistress whom seemed left the village along with all of the trained taijia, some days ago and had yet to return. Something that was not normal. It was then that Kagome decided to voice her thoughts in finding the young taijia, and reuniting her with Kirara. Inuyasha was none too pleased, but after a few 'sits' he was easily swayed.

--

Kagome inwardly sighed in resignation, there had to be some way to ask the taijia to remain with them, some manner in which she would understand, not that Kagome did, she just followed the calling and the voices telling her where her path lay. She closed her eyes briefly as she relaxed in the heated water, allowing the wisps of steam to curl around her.

Kagome lay in the hot springs her mind relaxed but wandering on the nature of her mate, Sesshoumaru had likely gone back to his laborious paperwork. Kagome smiled, she knew how much he detested paperwork, how he would always fall asleep at his desk, drooling slightly, though she would never tell him that. She thought about her mate, imagining him in detail. The manner in which his muscles danced under his skin, the firmness of his butt, Sesshoumaru was a fine prime male, sexy and strong. She ran her hands along her body, imagining it was him that as touching her. His firm fingers creating a rhythm against her aching flesh, his hands running over her breasts...caressing them...rolling the nipples between fingers.

Kagome shuddered and moved to lean against the rim of the springs, allowing her back to push roughly against the grassy verge, she could feel her legs tremble, and if she were standing she would feel weak in the knees. It was all so real...she could feel the rough calluses from the centuries of swordsmanship, and heat from his hands, even smells his delectable scent of waterfalls and cedar. Her thoughts drifted away as she felt two firm biceps envelop her shoulders, long muscled arms draping over her, pulling her against a firm chest.

Kagome turned and looked over her naked shoulder, instantly seeing Sesshoumaru. "How are you? When did you get here?" she asked surprised, she had never heard, nor caught his aura around the spring. She had never even felt the waters ripple with his body sliding in. his silken mouth moved closer to her soft earlobe "You are asleep in this spring, this Sesshoumaru felt like joining you". Kagome leaned into his hardened frame, enjoying the feel of him.

"If I am asleep as you so state, then how did you get here?" she asked breathily. Sesshoumaru smirked "I too am asleep, at my desk" he answered as his hands began washing her bare arms, cupping heated water against her breasts, running long tapered fingers across her. "At your desk, you always fell asleep there" she answered in turn, almost dreamily. She suddenly bolted upright staring accusingly into his golden eyes "Always, did you pry into the dreams of other females?" she asked with indignation. "No mate, the one I would have invaded never slept as I did, instead she would work on those damn parchments in my stead. I would have invaded your dreams many a time had you simply closed your eyes and left them be"

A light blush stole up Kagome's cheeks, running over her tender nose. Sesshoumaru pulled her heart-shaped face closer to him, kissing the blush. His right hand slipped under the water's surface as the right continued to bathe her upper torso. Claws raked against her heated flesh as they lowered to find themselves in her hidden treasure deep under the water.

Kagome took in a sharp breath as clawed fingers ran lightly over her heated core, pressing gently as he moved his fingertips back and forth in a gentle caress. The other hand began fondling her breasts, lightly tugging and twisting taught nipples. She moaned as the feelings heated her blood ever hotter than the springs had induced.

She pressed closer to Sesshoumaru, a small sigh sliding from her lips. She pulled back slightly to turn and run her hands over the smooth plains of his chest; she curved her hands, mindful of sharp talons over muscle. He felt warm and solid under her hands, so big and wide that she felt it impossible to be a dream; it seemed far too real. The desire to lick ever curve and groove he held, every hollow begged within her mind.

Kagome whimpered in protest as she felt his hands move away from her body. However she caught at her breath as she felt his heavy erection press against her, there was no way that this was a dream; it was too hard and big, and begging to be sheathed within. She felt her own body respond needily, her cavern pulsing in anticipation, that her breathing hitched and became wanting. Feeling bold and desperately trying to decide whether this was a dream or reality, she slid her hand between his legs and cupped his firmness, a sigh escaped from his lips, his hands grabbing her pert behind, assaulting her cheeks with kneading fingertips.

Kagome growled in delight as she felt Sesshoumaru tremor at her touch, his eyes were rimmed in seductive rouge, unable to resist he leaned in for a kiss. His cold silken tongue thrust into her mouth in time with her firm but slow strokes on his fully erect member; once, twice, three times, instantly he released her behind, Sesshoumaru took control snaking a hand into her tresses and forcefully ravaging her mouth using his hands to command her body to the positions he wanted.

Using his other firm hand, he pulled her flush against his hard masculine body, strategically placing himself so he could slide one leg between hers, he felt as Kagome's body quivered in delight as his upper thigh pressed against her, rubbing insistently. He reveled in the way her feminine curves bore down against the caress, drawing it deeper into her core. Her mouth and his danced for supremacy as they became more and more passionate as their combined excitement mounted. When Sesshoumaru's leg moved away, Kagome growled in protest, nipping at his earlobe, only to gasp as his firm hand replaced his thigh and his fingers folding over her core before slipping inside.

Kagome arched into his touch, urging him on, her small petite hands stroking him harder and faster as his fingers worked their magic against her. His grunting urged her on, her whimpers creating a firestorm under his flaming skin. Growling deep in his throat unable to hold off any longer, Sesshoumaru grabbed her hips and lifted her out of the water and roughly threw her on the bank. He pulled her legs around his throbbing body, his mouth travelling from her lips to her throat, than farther until her caught a hot nipple in his mouth. He drew upon it, grazing the bud purposing with a fang. Kagome lost all control of herself in that moment as she offered her body to him, arching herself upwards, and rubbing her lower body against his firm erection. Sesshoumaru shifted, caught her delicate hips in his hands and drove deep into her. Her cry was swallowed as she was pinned to the embankment underneath him her body convulsing around his, causing his own to fire up ever hotter, on the verge of merciful release.

"Gives a whole new meaning to wet dream, does it not?" he asked her huskily as she moved in unison with him, their bodies winding ever tighter, their release moments away as tremors of an orgasm began fluttering between them. Just as they were about to come with sheer pleasure the connection was severed.

Kagome's eyes shot open, there was no warm Sesshoumaru, no heated flesh against her own, no firm hands holding her, no demanding lips claiming hers, there was only the tremors in her body…she glanced across the opposite side of the embankment, where a young woman stood, eyes glistening with unrelenting tears. She lifted her weapon, glaring at the unarmed woman lying in the springs, unguarded, unprotected and alone.

Kagome watched carefully as the young woman approached, katana raised in preparation to attack, she leapt and Kagome in turn stood and leapt from the spot she once occupied, attempting to catch the woman in mid-strike. One thought fleeting across her mind.

_Sesshoumaru…_

--

Sesshoumaru awoke with a start. It was not he who had severed the connection between himself and his mate, rather something had yanked her forcibly away from their joining ending in complete bliss. He growled in annoyance, there was always someone or something interrupting them, whenever they were getting intimate. Standing form his desk he stretched, allowing his muscles freedom to relax once more. He looked down, noticing his still full erection, having not being able to release his pent up sexual energies. He turned and left the holding swiftly as the feeling in his mate's mark burned with intense power, something was causing his mate distress, and that warranted death.

--

Kagome had caught Sango in mid-strike, the blade of the taijia's katana pressed lightly against her collarbone, leaving a thin trail of crimson in its wake snaking its way down her torso. Kagome has Sango's wrists in a firm embrace, her long talons digging deeply, however the young woman did not release the weapon. She looked on with determination, resigning herself to death. "Why do you wish for death taijia?" Kagome asked her tones still husky from her wet dream with her mate. "It was you, you did it. I will kill you and he will live, he will be released from your evil spell. I knew I should have killed you the moment I laid eyes on you months ago, when you were in leagues with that demon miko. But you put that moment of hesitation within me. You waited for a moment to destroy me, and you have thought yourself smug in succeeding. He told me of your plans, and I will kill you!"

Kagome's face fell in confusion "I know not of what you speak". Sango lifted a knee and allowed it to connect with Kagome's stomach, causing the daiyoukai to let go momentarily. That was all Sango needed, for now her blade was pressed securely against the deceitful Inu's throat. "I should have known better. Jigoku Inu are murderous scum, now realize him, else I will kill you. I know that poisons are your weakness. This blade has been soaked in poisons from a thousand demons, now release him!" Sango yelled into her ears as she forcefully grabbed the taijia's arm from digging the blade into her flesh.

"Release who Sango? Who have I supposed to have taken?" Kagome questioned, using all her strength to keep the blade from pressing further, however Sango seemed to be getting stronger, Kagome gave a startled cry of alarm as the blade slowly pierced her flesh, creating a line of blood around her neck. It was then that Kagome heard it, the whisper of malevolent power, the calling of a poisoned jewel shard.

"He told me you would lie, told me you would pretend not to know of whom I speak. Release my brother Kohaku you vile wretch!" Kagome recalled a younger taijia, an innocent one who had seen death but never actively participated in slayings himself.

--

Kohaku greeted his sister as she returned from another hunting trip, with awe and a bone-crushing hug, the legs and hide from one of her quarries in a small pouch upon her shoulder was dropped absently as she pulled her younger brother into the tight hug. Sango loved and valued her brother over her own life; she knew that deep down he wasn't cut out for the heat of battle, for the death and dismemberment of demons they slew. His innocent captured her heart and made her fight all the more gallantly. She wanted to spare her innocent baby brother the tasks of becoming a taijia. It was the more valuable swatch of cloth nestled to her bosom that was of far more interest to their father, than his reuniting children.

"Tell me Sango did you acquire the shard that influenced the demon spawn?" he asked. Sango smiled in answer as she pushed her brother far enough away to reach into her haori and remove the small swatch of course silk. "Certainly father, as I guaranteed. Here is the shard" Sango handed it to her father who placed it beside the others they had collected, quickly saying a prayer in hopes of quelling the calls to others who wanted it malevolent power.

"Father Will prayers cease its calling?" Kohaku asked innocuously, their father bestowed them with a look that spoke volumes "No son, only a priestess with excessive spiritual power can subdue the haunting calls to powerful demons" In that instant Sango thought to the unusual Daiyoukai she had come across a few occasions, one that travelled with a monk, a hanyou and a kitsune. A demon she had watched silence the jewel in the language of the damned, whom harnessed the holy power of a miko.

Sango shrugged her thoughts aside, smiling at her baby brother who began to pull away and head towards the home. She watched as their father placed a hand upon Kohaku's shoulder and bestow a punch in the gut to her heart "Kohaku, you are plenty old enough now to join in far more hunts and offer your services as taijia" Kohaku's spine went ramrod straight in fear, his grip upon his scythe so tight his knuckles turned white. "Yes father" he whispered as he acknowledged his father's authority. Sango instantly placed her own hand upon his shoulder as their father left them. Pulling him towards the weapons sparring area of their village. "Sango" Kohaku voiced after such a lengthy silence. His sister turned to answer him without words, but a sad gleam to her eyes "Is it true, that demons can spew fire and toxins?" he asked in a dull whisper. Sango knew better than to lie, so she answered with the truth "yes, some do" In that moment she wished she had lied, Kohaku fell into a deep despair "but we also fight Spiders, snakes and other various Youkai that have no such ability, I know that you will be fine. I wanted to spare you from this life but it seems as though I cannot. Father has told us that the most frightening demon, is one who masquerades as a human is far more dangerous than any demon we may face, that if they get a hold of the jewel, then that is trouble"

Sango and Kohaku sat in companionable silence each thinking of a certain Daiyoukai that did indeed pass herself as a human girl, and a priestess at that. As night began to roll in and the first fires were lit, a conscription notice arrived into the taijia village. "Sango, Kohaku" they heard their father call out. Both siblings went to their feet instantly seeking their lord and father. "It appears we have a job tonight, kit up, we leave at sundown"

--

"Why you vile bitch, Why did you take him from me?" Sango yelled as she raised her katana in another violent swing. Kagome ducked, the blade catching her cheek instantly. Blood trickled slowly down her porcelain face, her eyes belaying the internal fight to not battle the taijia, but the instinct to protect herself against the onslaught was battling her from the inside. Both women were locked in a battle to the death, sporting gashes and bloody trails down their soft bodies.

--

"It is a great fortune to us that you came so swiftly. We are attacked nightly by a great Spider demon" the court adviser announced to the party of taijia that knelt at the feet of a young lord whom had called them with haste. "Fear not young lord, I have brought some of my best people to serve you and defeat this demon" Sango and Kohaku's father replied, great pride in his voice that he had indeed taught his children the finer practice of demon slaying. "They are the villager's finest slayers, my son and daughter. Allow them to show you their skills against this creature that plagues you and yours"

Kohaku was shaking like a leaf, desperately trying to live up to the reputation of a fearless taijia; he was however failing – miserably. "You hear father? Just do your best, I'll have your back Kohaku I promise" Sango whispered to her younger brother, noticing how much he trembled. There was nothing she could do now, other than protect him with her life if the need arose.

The clouds rolled and bucked the color ominous. The slayers all took to their feet instantly, raising weapons in preparation for battle. Four pairs of bright colored rubies glared from the rolling blackness, pincers erupted from a hairy mouth as the head of the beast approached "The demon shows itself, go fourth demon slayers" the lord commanded. With a nod from their lord and father the taijia disbanded and took various locations to swarm the demon, like a pack of wolves, or dogs.

The taijia worked closely together, continually getting Kohaku out of a sticky situation as his feet were bound by the silken threads of the spider, or his body plastered against a tree. But together the adults and Sango attacked relentlessly. Their father speared the huge spider, pinning to the ground with his bladed spear "It is down, now destroy it taijia!" Sango took a running leap raising her weapon high and gaining the momentum to destroy its intended target. "Hiriakotsu!" she bellowed; warnings to all taijia to steer clear of a raging weapon on the kill. It tore through the spider from head to end, splitting apart the body ion sickening crunches. The demon gave a haunting howl of defeat as it fell to the ground. The lord and his men watching in silent awe of the young taijia female.

The elder taijia began chopping useful body parts off the carcass. Kohaku advanced upon them, knowing they could finally use him to help with something without getting himself in trouble. He swiftly jogged towards them, until he felt a piercing pinch upon the nape of his neck, then all went dark.

"There is something about this kill that was far too simple" Sango stated as she watched her father and other village taijia chop the carcass, ridding it valuable pieces of hide that could be used as weapons. The world turned a bloody shade of red as Sango watched in horror, as first the villagers were cut down in a blaze of hate, followed by her own father. Their throats savagely torn, of their hearts plunged and removed by a sharp and scythe shaped object.

Her heart shattered as she watched her brother, her innocent and pure brother; slay her father and villagers without a single shred of remorse. "Why? Why Kohaku?" she pleaded, then watched in terror as the same weapon now coated in the blood of their kin lifted against her. Kohaku took a step, then another and another until he was running towards her, weapon raised. Sango dropped her Hiriakotsu, placing her hands outwardly to stop him. The scythe flew forward, it chain clanking in protests as it whizzed by her face, the bone scarping on metal as it snapped the face mask off, and slid a wound into her cheek.

Sango dropped to her knees as her heart shattered much akin to the jewel in their village. Kohaku whipped his weapon back to himself, spinning it wildly above his head preparing to launch a killing blow. The scythe flew swift and true, in an instant Sango had her Katana drawn and fighting off the sharp weapon. Kohaku abandoned it, favoring his own blade. Metal fought against metal, brother against sister, innocence against heartbreak. "Why do you attack us Kohaku, have you forgotten me?" she questioned, a labor to her breath. It was then as the moonlight caught their blades in crossfire that she saw it, the web, the miniscule spider latched onto Kohaku, to his nape. The web trailed to the young lord sat upon his pedestal. Watching with a sadistic gleam to his eyes, as they fought for life and death.

Sango kicked Kohaku's legs from under him, dropped her katana and snatched up her Hiriakotsu; she launched herself into attack against the lord. Soldiers stood against her, trying to prevent her from attacking their lord and master, only to meet death in the form of a young sixteen summer woman who used her demon killing weapon against humans. They stood not a chance. As she lifted the weapon to launch it against her foe, a blinding blaze raced across her back, tickling her spine and making her lungs itch. She found her strength waning, her steps faltering. She turned slightly, finding that the blazing fiery heat only furthered to create searing pain from a weapon; Kohaku's weapon, lodged firmly in her back.

The weakness and shock spread throughout her body, causing her knees to give out. She hit the compacted earth with an audible thud, the breath rushing from her lungs as they continued to itch, the itch now becoming a slow burn. She heard him, Kohaku, heard his sharp inhalation as he suddenly came to his senses. As he looked upon his blood soaked hands, his weapon lodged firmly within his sisters back. "No! What have I done? Sango…" he made a blind run towards his sister, tears streaming from his chocolate eyes. Sango lifted her head as she heard the recognizable sounds of arrows slicing the air. Heard as they entered flesh and bumped against soft bone. Her adrenaline coursed through her veins as she watched the traitorous lord of all spiders; command that her brother be annihilated.

Four arrows pierced his soft body; Sango's eyes flowed along with her heart as she crawled to her now prone brother's body. He trembled in fear, in unbound sobs at what he had done. "Sango, I am so afraid" he whispered as the blood from his wounds seeped into the earth. "Don't be, I'm right here" she answered in turn. More pain, more pain lanced her spine as she too felt the impact of several arrows connecting with her torso. Sango smiled as she fell onto her brother, clutching him into a hold no-one could break them from. True that their bodies could be parted but she held his soul to her own.

--

Deep, cold, suffocating darkness enveloped Sango. A pure panic from her soul ripped through her, causing her to bolt her body upright and seek the purer air of life. Somehow she was alive, somehow the wounds to her body, heart, and mind had survived, her Soul called her to move, pleaded her to reach the village and save it and everyone around it from an evil, from the darkness that sought the fragments of the jewel that nestled within the taijia village in the mountains.

Sango willed her body to life, willed it to move. Her hands fisted and hit the earth around her, pushing it up, cascading it from around her to part and allow her freedom. She had been buried; alive. Something seemed wrong about it, not the being buried alive – the thought that she had been buried somewhere other than the taijia village screamed within her soul, screamed that it was wrong. All taijia were born and raised to be buried in the villages' graveyard within the mountain. All fallen comrades were gathered and returned to the village. She never understood that, until now. Her soul held on, her soul called out to complete the traditions of her village.

There was a feral yowling in her head, one that as she looked on at the various mounds around her, the mounds of her fallen brethren, father and…brother, only got louder. Her blood seemed to heat with the anger of being wronged, of her brother being used against her family, against his own free-will. She felt her skin itch, her fingernails seemed to pulse and prick painfully. Her eyes filled with heated tears, that served to make them throb behind soft soaked eyelashes, caused her vision to turn a shade of red. She hauled her body out of her own grave, and heard the intake of breath as someone watched her.

"You're alive?" a man's voice, softly spoken pulled her world of throbbing pain and redden vision to dissipate, her body to slump as though all the pain had suddenly caught up and reminded her of her wounds.

--

Kirara leapt into the springs, yowling at her mistress to cease, to inform her of what had happened. Sango however chose to ignore the plights of her comrade, taking a leap over Kagome's head. As she twisted her body, she landed a swift kick to Kagome's back, causing her to fall forward. As Kagome fell, she too turned herself so she could catch a hold of the blade as it swings downwards. She gripped the katana in her hands, the metal biting into her soft hands. She managed to pierce the steel blade with her talons, holding it place; the tip however had managed to nick the swell of one breast, causing more blood to ooze into the steamy waters.

"You vile bitch, you enslaved Kirara as well. You are the most despicable Jigoku Inu to have walked the lands. I understand why your race was deemed extinct; you're incorrigible in destroying everything innocent and gentle. Release my brother and Kirara!" Sango pushed a little harder, the beast within Kagome that was dormant under the shroud of miko power began to surface, much to Kagome's dismay. She never wanted to kill the taijia, but she wasn't giving her much choice. She felt as the cold brush of fire licked upon her skin, felt the cold shiver as her eyes broke into the deathly shade of red. Sango inhaled in a moment of fear. No-one faced the wrath of a Jigoku Inu, and lived.

"Sango, I will not kill you. I do not have your brother. Kirara is here of her own free will" she explained slowly and deliberately, willing her blood to calm, for her face to resume that of a less lethal looking killer. "LIAR!" Sango screamed, as her skin began to itch once more, her body tingling with anger spiked adrenaline, she plunged the blade with all her strength, with every intention to kill the murderous bitch.

Kagome pushed back, she was partially submerged in the springs the water closing over head. She looked through the water's surface as she saw tinged red eyes of a demon.

--

Sango lay in a cot reserved for a lord of stature and wealth. Her body ached terribly, her wounds unbearably painful, yet the young lord showed her compassion. Instantly he pulled her from the shallow grave that was hers, beside her family and comrades and placed her into his care. "I am lord Ukaran, son of the ruling lord, which was possessed by the spider that killed your brother. You said your name was Sango, you have my deepest sympathies. You're Family and comrades were sacrificed for that monster"

"Milord" a sinister voice echoed through the room. Sango flinched at the sound of it, rough and heavy, Ukaran steeped towards the shoji door, opening it. She stared at the figure clad in the pelt of a snow baboon, its skull covering most of his face. "Naraku" the young lord spoke his name with ease of a close friend. "I know you wished not to be disturbed, however I went to the slayers village to inform them of the terrible tragedy, however it had been, along with all occupants annihilated" Sango felt her whole world shatter anew. Everyone, everything she stood for was gone. With that the door was closed and the two men continued to converse outside.

"Tell me everything you saw in the village of the slayers" Ukaran asked, Sango listened very carefully slowing her breathing in a manner as to hear everything clearly. "Bodies were littered everywhere, men, women, even small innocent children. Most were drained of their life's blood, nothing more than withered bloodless bodies. A Hanyou was slaughtering the villagers and feeding the young to a Jigoku female. There was a monk and a kitsune in their group. It appeared as though they were possessed, no doubt by the two demons. From what I overheard, the damned one is named Kagome, also goes by the name Kaya and the Hanyou is Inuyasha. From what I gathered, Inuyasha seeks the power of the Shikon jewel to become a full fledged demon, whilst Kagome seeks all humanity to bow to the damned ones, which she plans to raise from hell"

Sango had heard enough, she hauled herself to her feet and pulled the door open forcibly. "Return me my weapon, and my armor. I will go to my village, and destroy Inuyasha and Kagome, for destroying my kin" Sango never saw the evil smirk that flittered on Naraku's face.

--

Sango sank to her knees, her Hiriakotsu to heavy to lift. Panting she desperately thought about her brother and her slain kin. "Did you know that souls that die in tragedy and those whom commit murder are pawns in the Hell queens' game of chess?" Naraku questioned as he stopped absently and looked over Sango's broken body. "What?" she asked, striving for breath. "Forgive me, I was speaking aloud. The souls of murderers and those who were murdered unmercifully in the heat of battle are pawns in the Hell Queens chess game. Your father and brothers souls are commanded by Kagome". Sango lifted her gaze towards her guide. "How, can I release them?" Naraku seemed to ponder this thought "No-one has ever released a Hell soul from the Jigoku Queen before, but I would imagine, you kill her, you release their souls to heaven.

Sango lifted her weapon once more, only to drop it instantly, she hadn't the strength to lift it let alone wield it in battle against Inuyasha and Kagome. "Here, I'll loan you this…" Naraku held out a fragment of his Shikon jewel "Where, where did you get that?" Sango questioned. "I've had it some time now, but I'm willing to lend it to you, so you may seek the justice you want. You are led to believe that only evil can come from the jewel. Good can also come from it"

--

Inuyasha hurtled through the trees upon the scent of Kagome's blood in the air. Within moments he saw the taijia, Sango from before standing to her calves in the spring, her katana drawn, its blades piercing the water, which stained it crimson. Kagome was nowhere to be seen. Sango was sporting some rather vicious gashes to her arms, wrists and face; evidence of a battle between the two women. "Where's Kagome?" he asked as he drew his sword. His answer came as Sango leapt from the pool of water and made for Inuyasha, sword drawn in attack.

Naraku sat and watched his prodigy attack and spear her katana through the torso of the Jigoku Inu. He mentally laughed at how simple it was to twist the onna into believing that Inuyasha and Kagome were the ones who had destroyed her village. "Inuyasha accept your fate, for murdering countless innocents, your opponent seeks your miserable life" Inuyasha snarled, launching himself into the tree line towards Naraku. Sango threw her chain, allowing it to twist around Inuyasha's ankle, and then she hauled him to the ground. "Leave Naraku. I am your opponent" she seethed, angry that he would dismiss their battle and seek out another innocent party.

Sango lifted her Hiriakotsu and threw it forcefully at Inuyasha "If you continue to attack me I'm gonna have to take care of you!" he gruffed. "You may have found my village an easy target to slaughter, but I'm more difficult. Your dead Hell Bitch is proof of that" Inuyasha deflected the Hiriakotsu, and then sought the taijia. As he drew closer, Sango threw a pouch of poison power at Inuyasha. "It is simple to weaken a dog-eared mongrel like you, reduce your senses of smell and you can't find me as I met into the shadows around you. Your back is constantly turned as you can't find me" Sango taunted.

Kirara yowled in pain as her mistress was being the aggressor. Kagome sat upright and pulled herself from the pool of water, coughing as she spewed that which travelled down her throat. Her throat burned as she inhaled the toxic poisonous power, slapping her hand to her nose and mouth she sought to give herself some protection. The other hand flew to the deep wound on her shoulder, one that would heal within a day. But still burned as it was fresh. Kagome flexed her power, allowing her skin to flush with cold fire. Another power fluctuated along hers, caressed her skin, and soul, her mate, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru strode into the area, sword drawn as he felt the ominous power of a dark hanyou. His golden eyes cast towards his mate, who held her shoulder, as blood seeped from an open wound. He approached stealthily, looking over the cuts along her cheek and throat, they were healing already, but the fact that they had been placed there angered him. Kagome saw his intentions to kill the taijia, so placed a restraining hand upon him, shaking her head, whilst speaking to him privately on the mental path they shared.

'_No mate, she is not in her own mind. She is being controlled. Twisted lies planted in her head. There is a fragment of the Shikon jewel on her person. Naraku is fuelling her'_

Miroku darted into the fray, raising his staff, the bangles that hung clanking with the force he put behind the swings. Naraku pulled out a katana staving the monk off his person. Saimyosho flew around his form as Miroku lifted the prayer beads from around his wrist in order to suck the essence of the evil hanyou inside the curse he inflicted upon his forefathers and himself. "Prepare to die" he hissed in anger. Naraku simply laughed it off, raising his katana to fight back "The only thing I shall do is collect the jewel shards" he announced. Miroku slashed with his shakuju, severing the hand in which held the katana from Naraku's body.

The hand fell to the ground, Miroku stood over the hanyou, his staff raised for another blow; except this one to kill. Sesshoumaru's gaze tore across the distance as the hand flew across the area heading directly for his mate. A deep guttural growl resounded, causing all manners of creatures in the flora to disperse. Kagome watched as the hand drew closer. Instantly a blade cut deep into the offending ligament, binding it to the ground. "You dare attempt to touch my mate with your filthy hand" Sesshoumaru seethed, darting across the distance to impart some reality on the male.

Naraku simply laughed once more. Kagome cried out, but all fell on deaf ears. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Miroku were thrown back in a blast of demonic ki, both falling to their rears in a moment of confusion. Kagome plunged herself deep into the water of the spring to separate herself from the blast. As she rose she held onto the embankment, her eyes following the path of Naraku. Sesshoumaru was the first to stand, his weapon raised. He advanced only to be pushed back by a thick screen of miasma "Sango, I'll await your return to the castle, I trust you can accomplish the task of killing those who murdered your kin"

Sango stood perfectly stable, her Hiriakotsu in hand, her long mane flapping about in the stir that Naraku caused. Her rich chocolate eyes staring at him intensely, but her mind was wandering over the thoughts in her heart 'can I really trust Naraku?' Kirara took that opportune moment to approach her mistress once more, she mewed gently, coaxing her mistress to listen and understand what was happening. Sango opened her arms wide to encompass the neko into her arms. "Kirara follow him, if he does anything suspicious, kill him" Kirara yowled in response and took off following Naraku.

Inuyasha and Miroku set about following, until Sango's weapon hurtled across their path "Inuyasha, your fight is with me" Sesshoumaru ignored the battle, offering his hand to Kagome, lifting her from the pool to tend to her wounds. "Sesshoumaru stop them, she's been tricked, don't allow them to harm her" she voiced, wrapping her mates outer haori around herself. Sesshoumaru huffed, but raised his head to the battle between Inuyasha and Sango. He had to admit, if only to himself that the taijia had some skill. She had already disarmed Inuyasha, and was presently throwing a pouch of poison powder. He shook his head slightly in distain, darting off in their general direction.

Inuyasha knocked the taijia poison mask from her face, and watched as she clapped her hands to her mouth instantly. Kagome yelled at Inuyasha for fighting unscrupulously, to which Sesshoumaru intervened and hauled the taijia from harm. She was placed behind the demon Lord whilst he delivered a well executed punch to the young Inu hanyou. "Fool, Kagome is affected by poisons" he snipped, not daring to add that humans were more susceptible to poisons than his own mate. "Sango are you alright?" Kagome asked sincerely, Sango didn't know where to look; only a few moments ago she had a sword pressed to this woman's throat; evidence lay in a thin line of red across her skin, she had dared to take her life, yet she asked if she were alright.

Sango dropped to the ground where she stood, her eyes wide as she looked at woman who asked her something so simple, yet so profound. "I am well, considering. How fare your wounds?" Sesshoumaru turned in the taijias direction "You attacked my mate?" he questioned, turning his heated golden glare on her. Sango lowered her head, and gave in, if she were about to join the remainder of her village, it may as well be for this reason. "Hai, I did. I believed that Kagome-chan had a hold over my brother's soul. I know now that she does not. Forgive me. I had sought justice for my kin without listening to reason".

Kagome looked towards her mate, hoping that he would spare her. Sango was tricked into attacking their small party. "It takes more courage to admit defeat, than to shy away. As penance for your indiscretions you shall accompany my mate in seeking revenge against those that the Hanyou has wronged" Sesshoumaru's small statement caused a smile to radiate from his mate and a grimace from his brother. "Great, just perfect another bitch, another mouth to feed and a lowly human too"

Sesshoumaru instantly growled at Inuyasha's admonition, followed instantly by a command from Kagome that Inuyasha really didn't want to do in front of his brother "SIT!" In that moment Inuyasha face planted the ground in an unruly manner. Sesshoumaru smirked, hiccupped and laughed quietly to himself. "If I ever hear you complain about Miroku or Sango being human again I shall S-I-T you into next moonrise. You have no right to curse them for whom and what they are. They are allies, friends, and a part of our group whether you like it or not" Kagome left Inuyasha in his crater. "I hate doing that to him, but sometimes I just have no choice" Kagome smirked.

Sesshoumaru sat himself on the ground, something Sango gaped like a fish out of water over. A Daiyoukai, Lord of the Lands sitting, on the ground! Until Kagome perched herself into his keeping. He slid the haori off slightly exposing the wound on her shoulder, to which Sango hung her head over, and gently began to cleanse the wound with light kisses. Well to a human it looked like light kisses. Miroku took that opportunity to intercept the Taijia and lead her away from the pair.

Kagome smiled openly at the monk, her vassal. He was so in tune with demons it was unreal. He knew when to leave alone, when to steer away and when to intercede. He was valued to her heart. Like right now, as her mate was cleansing her wound of any infections that may occur due to the fight and the atmosphere, Miroku instantly took control and lead Sango away.

Sesshoumaru took it upon himself as Kagome's mate to see to her wounds instantly. It tore him up inside that she would rather he assisted the taijia before he saw to his mate. But then Kagome always did think of others before herself. Regardless of who and what they were. Even the one who had injured his mate had to be protected and seen to before he would be permitted to do what he was doing now. He lapped his course tongue along the angry wound in her shoulder, soliciting a shudder from his mate. "Thank you, however I can heal the wound in moments if you would allow me" she spoke in hushed tones. "No, you are Youkai; you should not use the power of a miko. You are my mate, and thus will be healed by me. If ever I sustain an injury I would want healing to come from you, not the miko inside you"

"Even if you were near death, and the power of the miko were much more practical?" Kagome asked softly "Indeed" Sesshoumaru answered allowing her to stand when he was satisfied.

--

Sango sat beside Miroku as the monk tendered to her. "My dear Sango, you were tricked by Naraku. He is a twisted, evil hanyou that sees misery and pain to whomever he crosses" Sango turned to the monk, her eyes full of unshed tears "Naraku, has he, hurt everyone in this group, is that why you seek him?" she questioned, thinking about the nature of the group. Daiyoukai, Jigoku Inu, Kitsune, Hanyou, houshi. "Indeed he has, Inuyasha was tricked into being killed by his lover, who was also tricked in the same manner. You've met Kikyo I believe; the undead miko" he waited for Sango to nod in affirmation "Well Kagome and Sesshoumaru were tricked in a similar fashion, Kagome was Kikyo's shirei, in a way she still is. Although she is Sesshoumaru's mate she can never have the life she wishes without the destruction of the Shikon, and Naraku possesses a part of it".

Sango listened carefully, putting the pieces of the huge puzzle in place, felt as his hands drifted over her wounds "You have lost a lot of blood, and being around my lady, it could fare a difficult situation" he ripped his robe, bandaging her wounds tightly. "and what of you?" she finally asked, regretting it instantly when his violet eyes clouded over "Every male in my bloodline is cursed to suffer a death far worse than the kamis above can bestow" Sango averted her gaze, she never wanted to see someone look forward to death so intently, only to have it denied them. In fact that was one thing each of the group held in common. The look of death, and the desire to embrace it.

--

"Kohaku, are you afraid of becoming a slayer?" Sango asked her brother as they sat in the flower field near their home. Taijia had returned that night with one of their brethren, who had been slain along with the monster. "N-no" she instantly sniffed out the lie. Together they watched as the body of the man neither knew was taken into the limestone cave of the deceased. "Want to know a secret? Everyone is just a little afraid of battling demons, even me" she admitted, watching the glow of another life committed to their deity shone from the mouth of the cave. "And father?" Kohaku asked, he felt as did all those within the village, as the soul was released from the body, as it placed itself into regeneration for rebirth.

Sango smiled, as she felt it "even father, but this is what we must believe in. that if we die in the midst of battle, we will be returned here to our home. That we can be released from our bodies and regenerate our souls before we're reborn into someone else. That is the reason we are so adept at what we do, we have lived for hundreds of years this way, and our deity sees to it"

--

Sango thought about her brother, feeling as her life was slipping away. She was the last from her village, of taijia, of… Miroku managed to grab a hold of her as she slipped into unconsciousness. Kagome approached the young taijia as she lay sprawled out on the ground, Miroku watching over her. "She's merely fainted due to the lack of blood. There's a jewel shard embedded in her back" Kagome announced as she bent over the young taijia and removed it "I thought as much, it was the way she fought. There was no way a human woman could be that strong" Inuyasha spoke, rubbing his shoulders as they ached from being planted into the ground. "She was manipulated into killing you both, the jewel shard is what gave her the added drive" Miroku added holding out his hand for the shard that Kagome now possessed.

Kagome placed her hands on the taijia, within moments the power of the miko flowed to the forefront of her mind and body. She pictured the wounds open but no blood, sealed so no infection could enter, enough to move her to relative safety and be able to heal them properly, before their eyes the wounds were doing everything that Kagome thought, the blood flow stemming, but the wound remaining. She picked up the prone woman, holding her close. "Lets go, we need to get those jewel shards from him, before he hurts someone else".

--

Sesshoumaru ran alongside Kagome who was holding Sango close to her, Inuyasha running behind them, with Shippo running beside him in full kitsune form, Miroku sitting on his back holding Sango's weapon. The raced through a clearing to find Naraku lying in wait "Inuyasha, Kagome, I see you are both still alive" Kagome placed Sango down, noticing that she was indeed awake and staring at the evil hanyou. "Remain here, we'll deal with this vile hanyou" Kagome was about to turn on Naraku when she noticed her mate no longer by her side, instead he, Inuyasha and Miroku were facing off Naraku. "Admit it Naraku, you were the one who called upon the hundreds of demons to attack the village and annihilate everyone" Miroku asked as he looked at Naraku with distaste. "All I did was mention to the demons that the village guard would be thin that day"

She released baited breath, shocked as being used as a pawn in some sick and twisted game that cost her, her village's life, that she was used against those who were innocent. Inuyasha took a leap at Naraku "You really enjoy messing with people's heads you vile creep!"

"Tell me are you thinking of Kikyo when you say that?" Naraku smirked. "I'll make you pay for that!" Inuyasha snipped slicing the head off Naraku "Inuyasha Don't!" Kagome called out. Miasma thick and pulsing bellowed from the spot where a head once was, spewing all around the area. Sesshoumaru turned instantly grabbing the houshi and raising himself up and out of the thick of it. Kagome did the same with Sango. Whilst Kirara grabbed Shippo. "Something is not right; I can't sense any demon spirit within him. Nothing, which means…Inuyasha that is not Naraku, it's a puppet" Sango called out watching from below.

"Demon puppetry, interesting" Sesshoumaru mused watching his half-brother battling futilely against such an abomination. Uninterested, and not wanting to hold a human male for any length of time, he unsheathed Tokijin, lifted it above his head and swung down, releasing his dragon-strike. Instantly the puppet was gone, a wooden doll in its place. Kagome dropped down to the ground, and opened her hand, palm wide. Channeling the powers of the miko within she purified the area of all toxins and miasma.

"If demon puppetry was in play that means Ukaran was really Naraku, the fiend!" Sango seethed. Kagome turned to the slayer, Ukaran that is Naraku mirrored, he deceived you, and you were not to know" she spoke softly.

Turning to Sesshoumaru, Kagome addressed him privately _'Mate, Naraku is far more devious than even I gave credit for. I fear there is a path paved with blood and misery that we must walk. A path in which you cannot follow' _everyone heard the deep guttural growls of disapproval from the Demon Lord, but paid it no mind. It appeared that something was spoken, that no-one witnessed save their lady, and no-one was going to ask. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru stepped towards Kagome, placed a firm possessive kiss upon her lips and leave with a parting message,

"If anything happens to my mate I will kill all of you!"

Sango and Miroku turned towards said female who was shaking her head in astonishment "Arrogant Dog!" she mused under her breath. She placed a tender hand on Sango's shoulder, "fancy a bath?"


	38. Legend of the Slayers

**Chapter 37**

**Secret of the Jewel of Four souls: The Legend of the Slayers**

Kagome stood inside one of the huts from the Slayers village. Everything was still in disarray, pottery, fabrics, food and every such thing that once showed life; was in chaos. The floor was littered. She sighed in dejection, so many had been slain, and for what? for five small shards of a Jewel. Kagome wished deep down that she had never accidentally destroyed it, it was her fault that many were now suffering.

Shippo was rummaging through one of the huts, a small flea sitting on his shoulder. Myoga had indeed found the rag-tag group of unusual misfits and decided to stay - that is until trouble found them, then he would invariably make a hasty disappearance. "Look at all these weapons, I can't believe they're all made from the bones and hide of demons. The humans that wielded these must have been really strong" Shippo stated with awe. "That is why the demons held such anger towards this place. And; there is a legend of the Slayers," Myoga began "That the Slayers are not entirely human". Shippo listened enthralled "then what are they?"

"Legend speaks that the Slayers village is the Birthplace of the Shikon no tama, that here is where the slayers were created. I know only of the stories told throughout the generations, but even that is a little hazy. We have however a living, breathing Slayer. Sango should know of the legends and know of their validity" Myoga pressed wanting to hear it first account from a real habitant of the legendary village. Shippo pouted, but left the hut in search of Kagome.

"Damn it all" Inuyasha gruffed as he approached Miroku. "Is that Sango girl still in bed nursing those wounds?" he continued, angry that they had been sitting in the village for three days.

"I am afraid so Inuyasha, her wounds have not yet healed" Miroku answered, hoping that the Hanyou, he was slowly calling friend, to back off the subject.

"Well go get her up and out of bed, we can't just sit here for days on end, we have work to do!" Inuyasha threw some logs into a raging fire, one they would likely use later for dinner. "Sango says she can't remember the location of Naraku's castle but if we move about she's likely to have her memory jogged"

Miroku just stared into the flame, thinking about Sango, about the village and some legend that he once heard as a young boy. Inuyasha stomped his feet like a petulant child "Well I'm gonna to go and get her up, The best thing for a wounded heart is vengeance against her kin. I'm gonna tell her to get a move on!" Inuyasha made a single step, until a large lump of wood lumped him on the head. He turned swiftly to Miroku "Hey whadd'ya do that for?" he snarled, cracking his fingers in agitation. "Leave her alone! Sango has lost her entire village, if there is anyone she will talk to it will be Kagome. You lack a certain empathy that Kagome has refined" Miroku stoked the fire, as if dismissing any rebuke. Inuyasha instantly fumed in silence.

Kagome entered Sango's hut, a large swatch of bandages draped over an arm, along with some dried plants and herbs. She had found a pestle and bowl in one of the huts and brought it over earlier, then spent the better part of the morning with Shippo gathering the needed essentials. Sango was lying on her cot, her back to Kagome. Her wounds had already been dressed and redressed several times, but it was the ones that Kagome couldn't't physically heal that were the main problem. Kagome sat beside Sango's futon gathering the pestle and bowl, dropping a large cloth covered parcel onto the ground.

She opened the four corners, revealing several items used in the art of healing the body. Kagome crushed a series of berries into the bowl, creating a soft crimson of sweetness; after which she popped coarse salt and limestone. She pummeled them into a fine coarse powder that mixed with the berries. Kagome left that in the bowl and gathered the second in which she began to place various plants, althea, eyebright, foxglove, ragweed, self-heal, speedwell, thyme, toadflax and yarrow. The various plants were all picked in the height of the day, having soaked up sunlight and were at their most prime. The flowers were crushed to form a mixed paste the petals forming a vivid and bright concoction.

Kagome pasted the plant mix onto Sango's wounds, using her fingertips. After the mix was pressed into the lesion, she placed a bandage around the wound to stop any further seeping. The stone and berry mix was pasted onto the bandage on top of the wound, followed by another bandage, this one to stop any infection from passing the crushed stone into the petal paste. The berries acted as an odorizer, as many demons could scent the decaying flesh of a fresh wound.

"The bodies, where are the bodies of my villagers?" Sango asked suddenly. Kagome lifted her head and answered "they are buried within the village" Sango nodded her thanks, and sought to move "I need to move them, I can feel they are all at unease. The deity must appease their souls; else the village will not thrive and return" Kagome thought her words strange but helped Sango to her feet. "Where must they go?" she asked "To the cave on the mountainside overlooking the village". Sango slipped into her kimono and made a move for the door. "Sango wait, please allow me to help you" She waited by the door, thinking over Kagome's offer "I thank you, but only those from the village may enter the cave of the deity. It has been that way for centuries, it can never change"

Sango watched as Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku and Kagome each lifted with as much dignity as respect as possible, her deceased kin from the masses of graves, and proceeded to take them to the mouth of the cave. "Place them here, I shall ask the deity to grant you entrance" Sango walked into the cave alone, a bright orb of light shone from within, acting as a beacon to guide her to the center. As she walked deeper and deeper, her pain receded. However that peculiar itch ran across her skin once more. The orb of light began to dim, but Sango's vision seemed to improve the deeper and darker it got.

In the centre of the cave an old man sat in a small cot, seemingly watching some orbs of light playing in the air. "Ano, Excuse me" Sango began. The orbs of light flew into small crevices and dimmed themselves from view. The old man stood and looked at Sango, with aged crimson eyes. "Sango, my child what brings you here, you are well before your time my dear" he was a softly spoken man, with gentle eyes and an endearing aura. "Forgive me Hi-jiji, but I have devastating news, the village has been annihilated. There is no-one left, save me" the older man sucked in a breath, shaking his head with sorrow and disgust. "You are wounded my dear, allow me to treat you" he pulled the kimono over Sango's shoulders and noticed the aged healing of their kind.

"Who has seen to your wounds?" he asked, covering her shoulders once again. "Kagome has, she is a Jigoku Inu, last of her breed" the older man smiled lightly "Not the last, bring her inside will you my dear" Sango fell silent, but acquiesced. She walked back towards the opening of the cave. "Kagome, would you follow me?" she asked softly, waiting for the cave to allow her entry. Kagome stepped to her side and followed into the depths. Her eyes adjusted to the dimness as if it were midday. For the first time she noticed that Sango had done the same thing, her eyes held the opalescent sheen of a hunter in the midst of darkness.

As she was about to voice her questions to the Slayer, they entered the caverns epicenter, where a kindly old man awaited them. He approached Kagome, placing soft weathered old hands upon her face. "Kagome, Kagome Machiro" her eyebrows drew in confusion "yes, you know of me?" she asked tentatively. Sango stood in silence awaiting the deity to speak. "Of course, your father's sire was my closest and most trusted friend" Kagome's eyes were round with surprise at the thought. "Indeed it is wondrous to finally see another Jigoku Inu that is not of the village"

A gasp of surprise escaped from Sango, her deity was a Jigoku Inu, an old one at that. "Sango my child act not so surprised. You know of the foundations of the Slayers, the immortal protectors of the Shikon. Your ancestors did not heed my warnings to place the jewel back into the limestone cave of Midoriko. Instead the jewel was taken from the protection of the village and entrusted to a human miko in another"

Kagome fell silent and still "Midoriko?" the elder man looked at her closely. "Yes the woman whom created the Shikon in the throes of death with hundreds of demons. The jewel is her soul" Kagome thought deeply, pulling at the miko power housed within her, the one named Midoriko, could it be the same soul? In answer to her silent question her reiki powers fluctuated alighting the cavern in a cerise light. The older man stepped back removing his hands from her. "I see, the soul of the Shikon has chosen a vessel. How the mighty have chosen in irony. The most powerful miko to have ever existed, soul sharing with Japans most lethal of all killers"

"Forgive my rudeness, I am Nagataka, I am the keeper of the Shikon Slayers Village. A Jigoku Inu much akin to yourself. The village was a village of Ki Neko and Jigoku crossbreeds, hidden from Youkai and human alike under concealments. Sango there is a young Ki Neko cross, no doubt same age as yourself. I have kept the concealments over this village since I left your grandsire. The war of miko and humanity, of kami and Jigoku nearly took us into extinction. However with your Grandsire Machiro we built a village of surviving Jigoku Inu, a haven if you will, in secret in order to protect them. Many had indeed passed on, and some cross-bred with Kitsune, Ookami and even Neko. This village is all that remains.

Now all have been annihilated. I can do nothing but allow the souls to be freed from their constraints, and give the soul's time to heal before rebuilding the village once more". The elder one approached Sango, removing the pendant from around her neck. Instantly Kagome watched as Sango became much like herself. Long dark slightly wavy tresses, muddy pools of chocolate that held a sheen of crimson. Deep fiery red markings upon her face and wrists. Sango was definitely a Ki Neko, but one that was cross bred with Jigoku Inu, one that appeared far too human.

"I know your thoughts young one, and that was my intention. Jigoku Inu are made to be extinct. Sango was only acting out as I had instructed, as they all were instructed" Sango stepped forward "indeed, I have said some truly hurtful things, things I should have known better for, please forgive me" she dropped to her knees before Kagome seeking ultimate forgiveness. "Sango please," Kagome pleaded, dropping to her level and pulling her into an embrace "I understand, I really do" Sango smiled lightly and enveloped her into a tight hug as she cried over the death of her village.

"Descendant of Machiro, daughter of Taro will you keep this legend running, I need to rebuild what was lost, the souls of the deceased must be laid to rest, to regenerate?" Kagome looked to the elder Inu and smiled tenderly. "Indeed," Kagome turned her attentions to the young woman before her. "Sango come with us. You need to retrieve your brother's body and soul. Let me help you?" Sango sought answers from her deity, whom merely turned away from her "Your life is no longer bound to me, nor a pile of ashes. The Village is no more, but your brothers soul still wanders. If you seek his immortal soul, then go fourth and retrieve it. I give you my blessings".

--

Inuyasha, walked on ahead of the group his head held high, ears twitching every now and again. His secretive golden eyes kept glancing over the two females of his taichi as if waiting for something from Sango or Kagome; however was met with nothing. He huffed in frustration. "Inuyasha what ails you?" Miroku questioned having had enough of the belly-aching from his Hanyou companion. "Just this so called retrieval mission seems to be getting slightly crowded, I don't completely trust the new female. I have no idea what she and Kagome did in the cave of Souls before we were permitted access, but they are overly friendly".

Miroku allowed his violet gaze to drift towards the two females now walking a ways behind the males, chatting quietly amongst themselves. True Miroku found it somewhat interesting in how the two females were especially friendly; but then Sango had been manipulated into believing both Inuyasha and Kagome were the destroyers of her village. Also Kagome was a very forgiving female, that she attracted others to her without anymore than a simple smile. Miroku shrugged at Inuyasha. "They are both females that have been betrayed, its simply something they have in common" Inuyasha instantly tensed and stopped, his gaze narrowing on the monk, who suddenly knew too much. "Betrayed?" he asked, wondering how much the monk actually knew, or whether he was incredibly perceptive.

"Well Sango was betrayed by Naraku, Kagome-sama well she was betrayed by Kikyo" Inuyasha let loose a growl of contempt as Miroku spoke of Kikyo. Suddenly Inuyasha picked up the pace and stormed off. "get moving will ya, damned females we haven't got all day!"

Kagome and Sango turned to Miroku and Shippo as they caught up "What's wrong with him now?" Kagome muttered. "No idea Milady, but he was fine a moment ago" Miroku answered. "He's just a hot head, you know him Kagome, always has been and always will be" Shippo added shaking his little head in disbelief, earning him one of Kagome's smiles.

--

"Can I ask you something?" Sango asked later that evening as they had set up a camp, and Inuyasha had wandered off. Miroku stoked the fire as Shippo set the fish over the flame. "What would you like to ask me?" Kagome answered. "Its kind of personal" Sango added anxiously. Kagome simply smiled. "You wont offend me".

"Who are you to Inuyasha, he doesn't seem to like you very much?" Sango finally asked, watching the reactions of her words. Kagome sighed "A long time ago I was Inuyasha's guardian. He was but a pup when I served that role. Years ago, I disappeared, and had no way to return to neither my life nor my duty to him. In a way I believe he thinks that I abandoned him, because of his half-blood. But I would never; I had no choice, I was unable to return to my own family" Kagome paused seeing that Sango was listening intently. "Then one day I just came back, but I was changed. Inuyasha fell in love with a priestess, the Original Shikon Miko. She was my mistress; you've met her, the undead one. When she died the first time, her soul was absorbed into my body. Urasue the soul witch pulled her from me months ago, and Inuyasha hasn't entirely gotten over it, or forgiven me for not telling him. Even though he's grown and doesn't need me, I still watch out for him".

Sango released a held breath "I feel as though there's something else, something he's hiding from you. Its almost as if he hates you for something, maybe it really is the reasons that you've told me. But I can feel something that goes far deeper, almost staining his soul with an act that was carried out" Kagome turned to the flame, the glow alighting her eyes. She made a non-committal noise and tuned out the others. Not wanting to acknowledge the past. "Sango might I ask you something about the Shikon Jewel, seeing as it originally came from your village?"

"Of course, what would you like to know about it?" Sango answered suddenly worried that her previous statement had made Kagome melancholy. "I remember the day the Jewel came into Kikyo's possession," Shippo, Miroku and Sango noticed the manner in which Kikyo's name was said, with hurt and inflection. "What I would like to know is, how? How did the jewel come to be?".

"There is another cave, The limestone cave on the opposite side of the mountain. Inside that cave is a womans grave. She was the one whom the Shikon jewel was born from. Her spirit cast a barrier around the opening of the cave, that at first the villagers could not pass through. Although the pain and sadness wept from within, almost as if she were still alive," Sango began. "The first time I actually entered the cave I was wounded from battle and needed a place to hide, it was my pain and suffering that allowed me entrance. I stumbled inside until I found an odd eerie glow. In the centre of the cave was a mass of demon bones, bodies of countless youkai that all seemed to be pulled towards something, a focal point.

I had forgotten the pain of my wounds and was awed by its magnificence. The demons swirled and wove through each other, thick tight ropes of bodies; and there in the centre, standing in the mouth of a reptilian youkai was a woman. A miko. Her name was Midoriko" Kagome touched the power nestled inside of herself, feeling the power of the aura that named itself Midoriko. '_Is this your tale_?' she asked '_Indeed, many centuries ago, forgive me Kagome-san' _Sango watched as Kagome seemed to converse within herself, likely to the miko spirit within herself. When her eyes shone with life once more, Sango continued. "It was said that a very powerful human, a warrior priestess, this Midoriko was able to purify the souls of youkai and render them harmless" Kagome sucked in a breath at that Knowledge.

"she could purify and weaken a youkai's soul?" Kagome spoke with fear that she housed that spirit within her body. '_I would never do that to you, Kagome-san. You have my word of honour that I will never commit such an act against you' _Sango knew of Kagome's sudden fear, if it were indeed true that housed within this Daiyoukai was the detached spirit of the most powerful warrior miko. _'Kagome-san allow me passage for a moment, allow me freedom I promise you no harm' _Kagome placed one of her hands on Miroku's forearm, the other on Sango's. "Midoriko wishes to speak for herself" Miroku's eyes widened in sudden alarm "You house her spirit within you?" Kagome nodded.

Kagome's aura shimmered from her normal youki/reiki mix to a more warmer energy, although Kagome was still fully conscious she could feel Midoriko at the forefront of her mind. As if she were sharing the same moment, the same breath, the same skin "weird" Kagome muttered in her own normal voice that also seemed somewhat disconnected. "Indeed, this is a new experience for myself as well" she continued, although the voice was slightly more hollow, more unearthly. Sango, Miroku and Shippo pulled back slightly, unsure how to approach this abnormality.

"Do not pull yourselves away, I need the contact of both youkai and holy energies so not to harm Kagome with one or the other that is most dominant" Midoriko spoke through Kagome. Miroku instantly looked at Sango whom lowered her eyes from the houshi "Now I understand" he smiled, then turned to Kagome. "Please enlighten us as to why you wish to commune with us, Lady Miko-sama" Miroku asked, Kagome smiled "This is totally weird and I'm not entirely sure I'm comfortable with this Midoriko, Gives talking to myself a whole new perspective." Kagome stated looking around the group.

"If its any consolation Kagome-sama, I find it equally weird, I don't know whom I'm conversing with, you or Miko-sama" Miroku answered "Both of us are in equal parts here, its is as though we can speak as one, think as one, and feel as one though entirely separate. We both hear the question and both come up with an answer. If the answer is different, as with a separate point of view we both express our thoughts, and hear each others. Very weird" Kagome answered.

---

"In my time, when I was the most powerful miko to walk the lands I believed in my world that everything had a soul, the people, the animals, the trees, even the stones were all created from the four souls" Midoriko began her tale.

"I've come across that in my teachings as a houshi, the four souls are Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama, and Sakimitama. When they are combined they become the soul of one person, housed inside the heart. Aramitama is Courage, Nigimitama is Strength, Kushimitama is Wisdom and Sakimitama is Love, when all four souls come together it is known as Naiobi." Miroku filled in the blanks.

"Indeed that is correct, monk you were taught well and remembered the old teachings" Midoriko answered "The battle waged on for centuries, purifying souls of countless demons, that the demons came together and fought as one to overpower Midoriko" Miroku added, the remainder of what he was taught as a young boy. Kagome hung her head "A battle that still wages on. I am no closer, nor further from my goal than I was centuries ago. A fierce battle ensued between myself and hoards of demons. It raged relentlessly for seven days and seven nights without reprieve. On the eighth day a demon ensnared me in its jaws, its fangs piercing my flesh, its saliva disintergrating my armour. I reached deep down into my body, and with the last ounce of my waning strength I pulled upon the power within enough to cease the demon soul; in doing so I forced out my own soul in the process. My body and the bodies of the demons turned to stone, a hole in my chest where my heart once was.

I was unable to purify the demon soul, all I could do was seize and imprison it, along with myself." Kagome watched as Miroku clutched at the shards of the Shikon jewel nestled within his robes. "This jewel is your heart and soul?" He asked. "I shattered your heart and soul into unknown fragments, Midoriko I'm so sorry" Kagome whispered. "You were not to know; I have no ties to the Shikon other than I can find it. Being tethered to your soul gave me some freedom, a semblance of peace" Midoriko answered retreating back into the cool void of Kagome's soul.

"That is how the Slayers came about, Our deity was in hiding and sought refuge within the stalagmite cavern of the Warrior priestess. In homage he made her a promise, an eternity of servidtude to her lost cause for safe existence. Midoriko accepted his offer and thus the village of the Slayers came to be," Sango turned to Miroku "We are not human, but we feign humanity, for the humans would never accept that youkai were youkai slayers. In truth we slay those who oppose the sacrifice Midoriko made, those who wish to see evil come from the Jewel, and it is not always youkai we destroy, there have been cases of humans we have had to eradicate."

"My father, many centuries ago fought a battle against a powerful demon that had stolen the Shikon Jewel, I was too young to fight, a mere toddler but even I understood the intensity, heard the whispers. My father did all that he could, taking the jewel to the deity, then to the Stalagmite cocoon of Midoriko herself seeking answers. And found nothing. So he made a decision, a very tough and periless one; to seek out another miko in the era we lived and ask her to purify it into submission". Kagome raised her head "Kikyo". Sango nodded "Yes Kikyo. My father told me that he entrusted it into her keeping instead of bringing it back to the Village because the miko had a bond with a youkai. A protector, A Shirei. The village laughed at my father, even the deity smirked when my father told us of one single youkai female with the aura of a miko, and the youki of a Dai housed within her, was protector of a miko".

Miroku and Shippo watched and listened carefully as two of the oldest youkai known to have ties to the Shikon were sitting together; two lives that had never met in the past, now brought together in pain, despair and suffering. Two parallel paths that now became one.

--

The taichi sat upon a sunny hill overlooking the lands in which they stood. Inuyasha was griping as usual. "C'mon Sango you should be fully recovered now, you have to remember something about the location of Naraku's lair!" Sango thought deeply, she just wasn't paying any attention, her mind was clouded in thoughts of death to Inuyasha and Kagome. "I'm sorry, I just don't" she answered, Kirara mewed in agreement. Miroku turned to Inuyasha, placing a hand upon his shoulder, hoping to get the young demon to listen to sense "I know your hungry for revenge against Naraku for what he did, but in reality we all have a loathing for him, each is as powerful as the other. No one here has more odium than anyone else".

"Yeah whatever Miroku, you've only got a curse, whats that compared to losing your entire village, watching your family being slaughtered, being betrayed by the woman you love, or being imprisoned inside yourself by your mistress and forced to do deeds you abhor? All for the sake of one twisted Hanyou, honestly Miroku I think you got it easier than the rest of us!" Kagome stood in a heartbeat, her hand wrapped around his throat, her eyes flashing in anger from brilliant sapphire blue to heated rubies.

"How dare you?! Inuyasha I know you are far better taught than that. You will show respect to those here in this taichi. None are beneath your contempt as to suffered more. You will do well to remember that. We have all suffered equally, now you best apologise, then think before you speak again." She snarled, Shippo, Kirara and Sango each grinned at the raging power of a Daiyoukai that was protecting those around her. Inuyasha had seriously overstepped a line. "where we headed?" Miroku asked the group "West, I believe it is time to ask for some assistance from those who know these lands better than any of us" Kagome answered as she released Inuyasha and gave him a heated glare, daring him to oppose her.

Only a short chapter, a little more background on the lives of Sango and The Slayers Village.

Nagataka - (Everlasting final duty)


	39. Tessuaiga and the Slayers

**Chapter 38 - Tessuaiga and the Slayers**

Steam rose and curled from the deep blackened waters that served as the next stop for hot water. Sango and Kagome lay amidst the swirling depths, allowing it to lick upon bare flesh. "_This_ _is just what was needed, this water is divine_" Kagome cooed as she relaxed her tense muscles from the long walking they had done that day. "_Are you sure that it's alright to bathe out here in the open like this, I mean we're Youkai and water is our natural elemental enemy. For we have no senses here_" Sango asked as she continually looked around the area, not feeling overly comfortable.

"_Sango, we are permitted to enjoy life's simplest moments such as a bath. How often do we stumble across these mini hot springs_?" Kagome asked as she dipped her head backwards into the depths, relishing in the feel of it. Her dark tresses merging completely with the midnight shine of the night spring. "_This is the first mini spring we have come across in five sunrises_" Sango recalled, deciding that her friend was in fact right.

"_Then relax, we are permitted at least one privilege_" Kagome sighed. Sango instantly stilled "_If we are only allowed one privilege, then surely I shall not indulge, what if there is something else, later in life that I wish to take privilege in, I would be unable as I have already taken the bath_" Kagome laughed lightly at Sango's prattling "_Then when that time comes, you simply trade_" Sango thought those words over "_But if I were to trade, that is in effect cheating, I would win what I want all the time_".

"_My dearest Sango, you would learn the value of such privileges and know when to indulge and when to pass. This is one we simply cannot allow to go to waste, so relax_" Kagome dunked her head beneath the inky depths further finishing the trail of conversation. Sango chuckled as she finally gave in to Kagome's logic and relaxed. They just sat there in the silence, listening to the forest, the trees and the animals going about their own lives without thought to the deadly Youkai in the mini springs.

"_Kagome, might I ask you something_?" Two pools of sapphire opened to the woman opposite her "_Sango why the formality, whatever it is, just ask_" Sango seemed uneasy with that request "_But you are a Daiyoukai and I constantly have to keep reminding myself of that fact_" Kagome sat up instantly. "_I may have been born a Daiyoukai, but I govern nothing. I may use the authority of a Daiyoukai on Inuyasha and the rest of the taichi in the face of severe danger, but I am not different to you Sango. We are equals_"

Sango shook her soaked head, beads of water falling every direction "_No, you are mated to one of the most powerful Lords in the lands of Japan, plus your Sire and mate's Sire are the two most influential Youkai in History_". Kagome sighed "_Sango, I may be Sesshoumaru's mate, and Daughter in all forms to Inu Tashio and Taro, but I am still an individual. I belong to myself too. I have nothing of their stature, of their magnitude; I lost all that centuries ago. I will admit that as a young pup I wanted the power and the station, for it would mean everything as I got to maturity, but I realized that when …_" Kagome paused as if there was something she couldn't share with Sango "_When my life changed, and I was torn from my family, my responsibilities and my livelihood I had to change my entire thoughts of who and what I was._

_I was a belligerent pup, I sought to fight my miko every step of the way thinking I was her better. If that were true I would not have been in the predicament I was in. it opened my mind to the truth, even if I didn't like it_" Sango judged the moment, knowing that there was something more that Kagome wanted to tell, some secret she knew but could not speak of. "_See that is why you are Daiyoukai, you understand and Acknowledge that although great atrocities were thrust upon you, you remained silent in adversity and grew in your experiences, there is no way I would have done that_"

"_Have_ _you been through what I have_?" Kagome asked silently, her voice no more than a mere thread of sound. "_no_" a ghost of a smile tugged at her lips "_then how do you know you would not feel the way I do now, of how I think and react to those I hold dear and those that are against me_" Sango fell silent "_you don't do you, therefore you have no thought as to whether you would do as I do, or not_". Sango smiled in revelation "_I understand, I was foolish to think I could justify your actions. But what I cannot understand is why you feel no bitterness_?"

"_Bitterness, for what_?" Kagome asked, lost as to where this was now headed "_You were stolen from your family, your friends and your mate. Forced to live through something that no Youkai would dare dream of, and yet you continue without bitterness_" Kagome smiled in the thought. "_I was bitter at first, I was hostile, angry and I would lash out with my wit as much as my claws, but it got me nowhere. In due time I grew to understand those whom did this to me, and eventually to understand why I was chosen. I even went as far to defend those who sought my life_"

"_I would not know if I…"_Sango paused and ceased that trail of conversation, instead picking up a newer one "_I admire your spirit, you have seen such pain, sorrow and felt the acrimonious hatred towards you, but you take it in stride and continue_" Kagome smiled "_I have not always been courageous, I have wept, I have screamed, I have blamed others. I am no perfect female. But I have come to live with my curse; my belonging to many and never myself. These simple moments in a hot spring, with my friend is my moment, and I hope to share plenty of them with you_"

Sango smiled "_And I you, thank you_". A soft clearing of a throat brought both females to sit upright, to both stare in the direction of the camp "_Forgive me Kaya, but Inuyasha sent me to see what was taking you so long_" Kagome huffed her annoyance "_Come here Shippo, I know Inuyasha well enough to know that was not how it was said. Word for word Shippo_" she requested. Seeing the fire in her eyes Shippo bowed his head "_Please don't hate me, I have never been fond of vulgar language I merely wanted to save you from hearing it_"

"_Shippo I could never hate, one of my first and dearest friends. Please tell me_" Shippo took a deep breath and with a pop, Inuyasha's form was standing before them, only this Inuyasha had startling kitsune green eyes full of mirth, and a fox tail. "_I swear if those damned females do not hurry up and get their good for nothing lazy asses here in the next five minutes I am going to that spring and I am hauling them here by their hair! I don't give a flying rat's ass that Kagome is Sesshoumaru's bitch, she can damn well do as I tell her, I am alpha of this taichi and it's about time she takes orders from me!"_ Shippo stopped, popping back into his own form, looking apologetically towards Kagome and Sango. "_Sorry_" he whispered.

"_I do not feel bitter, but I certainly do get angry_" Kagome answered Sango's previous question , her aura crackling with hurt at Inuyasha's words. "_Shippo join us, this mini spring is phenomenal. I shall be remaining here for a while longer" _Kagome said as she relaxed into the spring once again. "_Are we not heading back Kagome-Chan?" _Sango questioned, worry etching her voice.

"_No, I plan to remain here for a little while longer. I am quite relaxed" _Shippo looked over in the direction of the camp. "_I will remain here, but I shall sit over on the tree branch. I would not want my eyes gouged out by Sesshoumaru for seeing you in a bathing spring" _Kagome laughed in pure merriment. "_Shippo, many a time have we all shared a communal bath, and Sesshoumaru did not remove your eyes then. If you were perchance Inuyasha or Miroku, then I would imagine his reaction. Knowing Sesshoumaru he would more likely thank you for staying within close proximity"_ Shippo smiled at the thought "_Either way I shall remain here" _

Another cough to attract attention came from the bushes "_Miroku?" _Kagome asked wondering why he now stood within sight of the females bathing. "_Forgive me my lady but Inuyasha is en-route, and I thought I would attempt another more rational approach to his loud one"_ Sango looked at the houshi who appeared to be straining to feign his interest in the naked female body. "_Thank you Miroku, it appears Sango that we must be forced from our moment of pleasure"_ both females stood, the water flowing from their naked bodies, slipping back into the spring in which it come from. A sharp intake of breath was heard from Miroku's position.

"_I know you best not to be looking Monk, for if you were you would be dishonourable in your ventures" _Kagome spoke softly, earning her a smile from Sango and Shippo "_I assure you milady that I am not looking" _Sango smirked knowing damn well that he had been watching them as they rose from the waters, that he got a good glimpse at their well-formed torso's. "_You would not be lying to me now would you Miroku. Else I would have to reconsider my vow of you being my vassal" _they listened as Miroku calmed his breathing, keeping his gaze averted he answered "_No Milady, I thank you for you humble gift. I shall endeavour to mention to Inuyasha you are returning to the camp in mere moments" _

As Miroku left out of hearing range all three Youkai burst out into fits of laughter. Shippo rolled around on the grassy floor, Sango dropped herself further into the water and struggled to keep her head afloat, whilst Kagome looked into the starry night and simply laughed.

"_You know he was looking, the whole time right?" _Sango giggled as she had finished tying her clothes back onto her person. "_I certainly was, however it wasn't my body he was ogling" _Kagome answered in like, as she wrung her hair. Sango instantly stilled "_you can't mean me" _she spoke lowly "_Why not? You are an attractive female" _Kagome defended "_Because I am Youkai and he is a monk, a child of Buddha, he cannot" _Kagome pointed to herself with a smile "_Miko-Daiyoukai, he can"_

An Inu, Neko and Kitsune youkai all wandered into the campsite filled with silence and mirth. Sango's eyes kept seeking the monk, hoping to find some whisper of untruth in Kagome's words, however the monk was not in the camp. With her demonic hearing she heard him only a few yards away gathering more firewood. The thought of knowing where he was made her heart gallop. "_you have it bad!" _Kagome whispered "_have what bad?" _she asked "_you're attracted to him as much as he is to you"._

_--_

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and grabbed him by one of his puppy ears. Instantly his hands flew to his head, his hands shackling hers, his claws biting deep into her wrists as he yelled "_Ow, ow, ow_!" Kagome swept her foot out, effectively knocking Inuyasha to the ground, her hand still clasped tightly around his ear. She glared at him with feral intent "_Now you listen to me you bad mouthed youngster, Shippo is twice your age and never speaks ill of those he traverses with. He is appalled as am I that you continue in such a manner. I know for damned sure that you were taught far more manners from your late mother, Izaiyoi. Show some respect for the dead, be the son she wanted you to be_"

Inuyasha snarled in fury at the mention of his mother, that his grip on Kagome's hand got uncomfortably tighter. All in the group heard the unmistakeable sound of bones being crushed, and watched in horror as Kagome began sinking to her knees. Her lips pulled in a tight grimace as pain laced through her wrist "_Now you listen to me bitch, I am the alpha of this pack. You are nothing to me than a shard detector. It is your job to simply find the shards of the jewel. That is all. You dare to speak of my mother again, and the manner in which I speak to you, I will ensure that the wolves make a proper job of you as they were supposed to all those years ago_" Inuyasha shook with his anger, his claws biting ever deeper into Kagome's thin wrists "_Now am I understood_?" he continued, and shook her when she didn't instantly answer him "_Understood, Inuyasha_" Kagome answered as she scowled at him.

"_Make sure you remember it, wench_" he hissed releasing her forcefully, watching with some satisfaction as her body thumped to the ground beneath her. She lay there a moment, scowling at him in silence. Sango approached Kagome "_And you, cat, one foot out of place and even she wont be able to stop me_" Inuyasha barked at the taijia. "_Understood_" she answered. Inuyasha stormed out of the clearing his words crashing into them as he disappeared "_I'll be back by morning, be ready to leave when I arrive_".

Kirara, Shippo and Miroku rushed towards their fallen comrade. Kagome heard no sounds of their voices, no words of endearment. The whole evenings light heartedness had been shattered by a small confrontation with Inuyasha, that had escalated out of hand. All Kagome had wanted, was to remind Inuyasha of his values, of what his mother had died trying to protect; his soul. And now Kagome's heart knew the truth. She had known deep down, that Inuyasha was the reason behind her 'disappearance' that he was the one to have sold her immortal soul to her uncles sick and twisted pack of wild wolves, the ones that tore her body to shreds, the scars of which still shone in the sunlight upon her skin. He had admitted it in his fury, she had always known deep down, but now it was confirmed and only served to hurt no less.

"_That is what you were trying to tell me in the springs_," Sango began as she looked at Kagome thoughtfully "_You knew who betrayed you, you just wouldn't say his name, It was Inuyasha_" Sango's statement was met with silence, Kagome seemed to be lost within herself, not daring to speak, to answer. She just sat still her shining sapphire eyes staring intensely upon the ground as she rubbed her wrists absently.

_Inuyasha…why?_

--

It was a thunderous morning, lightning arced overhead and the heavens let their tears wash the earth below. A party of what seemed to be two demons, three humans and a hanyou travelled the paths searching for information regarding the jewel fragments and Naraku. Those whom they came in contact with had no clue that there was only one true human amongst the group, and even that human had a dark twist within his soul. It appeared that a small village had heard of a young boy harbouring a fragment of the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha instantly declared that was where the group were headed next. Shippo made a counter-argument but was thwarted after Inuyasha growled and thumped him upside the head.

Kagome, Kirara and Sango each growled against said hanyou, earning them an unusual stare from the single human among them. The group travelled on foot, covering great distance towards the village they sought, when a man staggered on the path towards them. Kagome instantly stilled, her eyes wide, she placed a hand over her nose and mouth her eyes not moving from the man. "_What's ya problem_?" Inuyasha huffed "_Blood_" is all she responded with as she stared at the village man. Inuyasha made his way towards the fallen man, followed by Miroku.

"_Are you alright_?" Sango asked her female companion. "_I will be, its just the scent, its intoxicating after so long, I believed Midoriko had suppressed this feeling, but I guess even now the scent is still appealing. I'm sorry, I don't want to be this way_" she answered averting her face downwind. "_You cant help what you are, don't worry about it, I understand_" Sango lent Kagome her poison mask "_put this on, it will block out the scents of blood_" Kagome smiled and donned it instantly, even though her eyes belied the truth of how delectable the scent of villagers blood was to her ravenous inner Inu, for they were rich crimson rubies. Kagome sighed as she felt the second set of fangs shift in her mouth, as they caressed her lower lip as they dropped lower. Sango gasped in surprise as she watched Kagome's face change before she had a chance to don the mask "_Please don't show me fear. I have enough control not to attack you_". She expressed, placing the mask over her lower face.

"_Oi you two, what you talking about over there, come here and look at this_" Inuyasha called out. Both Sango and Kagome approached, Kagome keeping her face low so not to alarm the males in their group. Sango looked over the now deceased male on the ground "_It is a simple villager, but those wounds were made with no sword_" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, his heart pumping faster in fear of seeing a true blood-Inu standing before him. Kagome's eyes cut towards him, the rich crimson leaking fear deep into his soul. He stepped back and gulped audibly. His reactions caused Miroku to look and suck in a baited breath at the closeness to death he now stood. "_I really wish you all would not do that, It is very distracting_" came her muffled answer.

Shippo jumped on her shoulder and stared into her eyes. A smile alighted his face "_Cool_" he answered, knowing that only Sesshoumaru, her mate had seen this true face of hers. Shippo, one to show no fear of who and what she was, placed a small paw on her face and slowly brought his face to hers. He nuzzled her cheek with his own, raking his fingers through her hair. The soothing action caused her skin to heat up slightly, the icy chill dissipating, and with it, her scary face. "_Thank you Shippo_" she spoke softly removing the mask. "_You can keep it on if it helps_" Sango offered. "_Thanks_" Kagome replied refastening it for the day. "_If you need it back , you'll tell me right_?" Sango nodded that she would indeed ask for it, should she require it again. With that the group swiftly ran towards the decimated village.

--

There were bodies strewn haphazardly everywhere, blood spattered up the walls, over the ground, Congealed and red, like a dead river. Kagome swallowed a lump of bile that rose up in her throat. Jigoku Inu were renowned for this type of bloodshed in the earlier years, could there still be one reeking havoc amongst small villages? "_Look at all the dead bodies, none are left alive_" Shippo spoke. "_I believe we should split up, search every hut, looking for survivors_" Miroku mused aloud, Inuyasha nodded and set about looking for any inhabitants of the village that may have chanced survival "_Wait_!" Sango hissed.

The group ceased in their movements "_What is it Sango_?" Kagome questioned, she could feel the ire of a Neko rising in her companion. Sango crouched low, picking up a small stone; then threw it at one of the neighbouring huts. The small dwelling exploded in a plume of light, throwing debris and body parts from a slain villager across the way. "_Don't move an inch, the village is booby trapped. You may lose a limb if you step on one of them_" Shippo, Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku stood in a tight formation, each looking for a sign that there were indeed more traps. "_That's sick, who would trap a village of dead bodies_?" Sango's eyes narrowed in anger "_A Neko-Taijia_!".

All members of the group turned to Sango in astonishment "_why_?" Miroku asked "_It was ingrained into us from birth, and every rebirth. If the village fell, the last surviving taijia were to rig the village, to stop any further pillages until the village was 'reborn' it was our last act_" Sango answered. "_So we're dealing with a Neko-Taijia, one of our kin_?" Shippo questioned. As his question settled a figure leapt out of the nearest hut and flew effortlessly into the air, throwing a weapon constructed of arched bone towards Inuyasha.

Standing before the group a young lad of no more than twelve stood. His weapon retracting back upon a metal chain. "_You kid, were you the one who massacred the village_?" Inuyasha snarled across the distance; Miroku stared at the young boy who was dressed similarly to Sango, as he looked closer, he could see family resemblances.

"_Ko-haku_" Sango whispered on the breeze as she stared at her 'dead' younger brother. Kohaku turned and bolted in the opposite direction, Inuyasha made an attempt to run after him, but landed on one of the traps, sending him flying in the direction other than the one he wished to go in.

"_Kirara_!" Sango called, the small Neko leapt into Sango's arm, she launched her up into the air, silently asking her to transform into her larger form. Kagome watched as Sango shed her human form, and took on the attributes of a Neko youkai, launching herself onto the back of Kirara. "_Sango no! Its likely a trap_!" Kagome called out. "_Sango, wait_!" Miroku echoed. But she ignored their calls, following the fleeing trail of Kohaku.

--

Sango faced her brother on a knoll shrouded in shadow and mist. The young taijia boy seemed disconnected, almost as though he were not complete of mind, body or soul. Sango made an approach towards him, arm outstretched towards the young boy "_Kohaku...I thought you were dead_" she voiced gently. "_Tell me Sango are you happy to see your brother alive?" _She flinched at the sound of that voice, the voice of Naraku. Naraku's body shimmered into view behind Kohaku, still wearing the pelt of a baboon. His malicious laughter boomed across the expanse "_Aren't you going to thank me?_"

Sango sneered "_for what_?" Naraku smirked "_I salvaged your brothers life, after he was felled by those arrows at the castle. Kohaku's life should have ended right then and there as he lay bleeding. But I saved him. I brought him back with the power of the sacred jewel shard, the same shard that once lay inside you. If his shard were to be removed, Kohaku would die instantly_" Sango gasped as she felt the impact of his words. "_If you wish for your brother to have eternal life, bring me the Tessuaiga, Inuyasha's sword_".

Sango raised her weapon against Naraku "_I will not be bribed_!" instantly Sango met Kohaku in battle while Naraku stared on in amusement. "_Kohaku, why are you defending him, I am your sister, he murdered our village_!" Sango voiced as she caught her weapon to herself in a moment of reprieve "_I erased all of Kohaku's memories, everything. The Village, even you his own sister_" Sango leapt up in attack, Hiriakotsu primed for the killing blow that she had exorcised many times. Only Naraku had other plans. In an eruption of miasma he and Kohaku disappeared from sight. Only his voice floated on the wind "_You will bring me the Tessuaiga, I will be waiting Sango_". Dejectedly Sango's shoulders slumped in defeat, she turned alongside Kirara and walked the long trek back to the others.

--

"_Sango_" Kagome whispered as she felt her aura approaching, it was laced with pain and remorse, of guilt and anger. "_Sango did you manage to catch up with your brother_?" Sango balled her fists in a fury "That boy was not my brother! Naraku manipulated his body into the realm of the living once again, he is dead" she snapped at Kagome, whom recoiled at her harsh words. Miroku placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder "_Sango, come back to the village with us, rest, we will think of a way to spare your brothers soul_" Sango sighed, and lowered her head in defeat "_I'm sorry Kagome, I never meant to snap at you_" Miroku made the situation light "_I never thought I would see the day when a Neko hissed at an Inu_" he chuckled, to which the others of the group smiled lightly at his poor joke.

The villagers were put to rest in a mass grave, each one given flowers and a parting prayer. Sango sat at the foot of the large gravesite, lost in her own thoughts at the massacre her brother ensued. Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku were burying the last of the dead, Whilst Shippo and Kirara were finding all the taijia traps placed throughout the village, so no innocent would be caught in them. "_I wonder what Naraku and Sango spoke about when she went after her brother_" Kagome thought silently as she hauled another body towards the grave. "_no doubt Naraku told her that he was manipulating her brother with a Sacred Jewel shard_"

"_Matters not, Sango cannot slay her own brother, Naraku is a cruel and vicious hanyou. I cannot believe one such as he exists in this world. He needs to be stopped" _Kagome added. "_Lets just leave her to her thoughts for now, she's been through enough already_" Miroku added, his heart extending to the young woman. "_It don't change the fact that her brother slaughtered an entire village full of innocent humans!_" Inuyasha barked as he dumped another body without respect into the grave. "_If Sango cant kill him, then I'm going to have to do it_" he looked at Sango and shouted across the empty village "_Hey Sango you got a problem with that_?!" Sango stood and glared at the young half-blood, a guttural hiss floating to him in warning.

"_Inuyasha! I cannot believe how utterly insensitive you can be_!" Kagome climbed out of the grave pit and ran towards Sango "_Hey Sango wait up_" she called. Miroku lumped Inuyasha upside his head "_You definitely need social skills, you are most insensitive towards that poor woman_" Miroku too climbed out of the pit, leaving Inuyasha alone to his thoughts.

That night a fire was made in one of the huts, Sango was curled up around Kirara, Kagome clutched Shippo, Miroku leant against one corner of the hut, sitting a meditative pose, and Inuyasha sat nearest the door, his Tessuaiga leaning against the doorframe an arms length away. Sango opened her eyes, as she recalled Naraku's sinister words. She made a promise to herself that she would free her brothers soul from that evil Hanyou. She sat up, her eyes drifting towards the sleeping Inu-hanyou 'I must steal the Tessuaiga, in order to save my brothers soul' she thought eyeing it speculatively.

--

The next morning, the unusual group finished setting those lost souls to rest, Miroku offered prayer to the departed, Inuyasha simply watched in his bored manner, while Sango, Kirara and Kagome lay flowers on their newly formed graves. Silence fell across them, until Inuyasha was the first to break it. "_Sango, I'll kill the impostor for you. You cant kill him because he is in some small way your baby brother. Just like I could never take the life of one who was taken from me, if she were to return" _Kagome's eyes cut into the hanyou, as a low growl slipped from her throat, knowing full well he was referring to Kikyo.

"_I appreciate your thoughts Inuyasha, however I shall take his life, it belongs to me. As I am within my rights to avenge my village and kin" _Sango replied curtly "_But it was your kin that slaughtered this village" _Inuyasha snipped back "_Exactly why I must take his life. It is a Neko-Taijia problem, not yours"_ Inuyasha was going to argue some more, however, a hiss from Kagome ceased all arguments. Kagome allowed her skin to heat with the ice flame of death, as her face changed into the murderous Jigoku-Inu. All in the group ceased all thought and turned towards the enraged Daiyoukai.

"_What is it?" _ Shippo questioned moving closer to his dearest friend than further away like the others. He watched in pure fascination as Kaya turned those crimson rubies towards him, her top lip lifted as in a sneer as the second set of fangs were protruding from her mouth. "_We're surrounded" _Kagome hissed as her eyes flitted around the decimated village. "_Surrounded?" _Miroku looked around alertly. Inuyasha merely grunted. "_you're hearing ghosts of a murdered village, I sense nothing, and neither does the runt nor the Taijia else they would have said so and not questioned you" _Inuyasha reasoned.

"_Inuyasha I am more sensitive to the souls of youkai that are deceased. Or those that have sold their immortal and eternal souls for something else; like the Shikon jewel. These are no ordinary youkai"_ Kagome answered back, flexing her clawed fingers. She pushed her youki/reiki out to encompass the entire village, feeling the atmosphere for the source of the vast numbers of lower level youkai advancing upon them.

Within moments both Sango and Shippo began to fall into a defensive stance, hissing and sneering at the tree line. Kirara transformed into her larger form, growling loudly "_give it a rest will ya, there's nothing out there!" _Inuyasha continued his previous statement, still unable to sense anything bordering village, and further into the trees beyond. Although he unsheathed his sword minutes later as he finally began to sense something. Miroku never one to doubt his mistress was already beside her, curiously watching a fully matured Jigoku Inu move restlessly amidst the group.

'_Midoriko I was certain you were supposed to be suppressing this side of me, how is it I can still become myself?' _she inwardly questioned the miko spirit housed inside her body. '_Indeed however it has proved too difficult for even myself, I am no longer the miko I used to be. I believe being housed inside just a powerful Daiyoukai has dulled my powers of suppression, I have found myself becoming more a part of you than an individual. I am becoming a part of you, and you are for more powerful than I'. _Kagome sneered the comment aside as the first of the youkai made their presence known to all within the group.

Sango watched with fascination, never would a group so large consist of so many various youkai. There was always internal battles for dominance, yet none of them were remotely concerned with those around themselves. Her own blood ran cold as she spotted her younger brother heading the masses of youkai. Kohaku was in his own form, his cheeks adorned with the fiery red stripe as his sister, his eyes a combination of crimson-chocolate. "_sister" _he acknowledged.

That was all Inuyasha needed, he instantly raised his weapon and blindly ran into attack the younger taijia male. Kohaku lifted his own weapon and countered every attack of Inuyasha's much more larger sword without fault, nor breaking a sweat. Kagome and Sango made a move to join the battle, however a more sinister voice thundered over their heads laughing in a mocking manner. "_Sango, are you going to allow Inuyasha to destroy your brother?" _Sango turned her eyes to said hanyou, and growled in annoyance. Kagome made a move towards the fighting males, when a large youkai blocked her path "_move!" _he commanded, it was however ignored as she knew it would be. Cracking her knuckles she launched into attack, slicing all those who came into contact with her claws. "_Kagome!" _she turned at the sound of her name, shouted in a moment of panic, Shippo was rushing towards her, his kitsune flame alight within his hand, growing bigger and bluer than a mere moment ago. "_Duck and roll!" _he issued his command as he launched his flame towards Kagome. Doing as he stated she dropped her body to the ground and rolled to her feet some six meters away, watching as the youkai that was behind her, with its poisoned claws raised was alight and screaming for mercy. Kagome nodded her thanks towards Shippo and set to continue to reach Inuyasha and Kohaku.

Sango and Kirara mounted together as one, fighting off demons all around them, Kirara threw her Neko-fire at some of the smaller demons that advanced, while her mistress used the Hiriakotsu to dismember others that were too large to be set aflame. "_Sango! Kirara bank right!" _Sango and Kirara instantly turned a hard right out of harms way as Miroku's holy aura suddenly screamed death and destruction in a most demonic manner. They both turned rubied eyes towards said houshi to watch in fascination as he opened a vortex, to which he called 'Kazanaa' within his right hand. Demons all around them were pulled into the streams of darkness without a hope of freedom, screaming, hissing and cursing as they were pulled deeper and deeper. Both Neko watched as mere prayer beads served to be the Kazanaa's restraint, as the swirls of wind died to nothing they resumed in their fight towards Kohaku and Inuyasha.

All battles suddenly ceased as Inuyasha launched himself skyward, his Tessuaiga risen in the death strike that both Kagome and Shippo had seen before; when with the thunder brothers. "_Kagome.."_ Shippo murmured, as he too realised that this would be when Kohaku took his last breath if Inuyasha were able to turn this attack on him. "_Inuyasha please…Don't kill him!" _Kagome cried out, her attacks and fighting renewed in desperation to save the young Neko-Taijia. Inuyasha was suddenly off-kilter and allowed his blade to fall to the side of Kohaku. Instead Inuyasha pulls his right fist back and forcibly punches the younger lad to the hardened earth.

"_Feh, I don't know why I hesitated, I should kill you for what you've done. Its what you deserve!" _Inuyasha barked, though to everyone's gratitude that he did hesitate and lash out with his fist rather than his sword. Kohaku sat on the hard earthen ground, his claws digging deep within the crusty land, when he finally answered "_You're right, you should have killed me. I slaughtered this entire village, father, our friends. I slaughtered them all." _Kohaku lifted his weapon, and for a moment Inuyasha turned his towards the younger taijia in case he made a move against him. Instead Kohaku turned his weapon on himself, the bone blade slipping deeper and deeper into his flesh in efforts to reach the jewel shard embedded within.

Sango launched Kirara towards Inuyasha, she slips off her companion beside the hanyou, sweeps his feet from under him and grabs the Tessuaiga from his fingers. Kohaku instantly jumps to his feet and darts towards another youkai to remove him from the area. Sango hisses as the blade cuts and bites into her skin, the hilt burning her hand in effort to rid itself of the youkai holding it in possession. However Sango's determination to save her brother overrides the spell on the blade, finally dimming it into submission of the Neko-Taijia. Inuyasha snarls at her as she jumps back onto Kirara and follows her brother, on the back o a huge serpent youkai.

Kagome grabs Inuyasha by the forearm, and whilst running pulls him upright as she, Miroku and Shippo follow the two Neko towards the booming laughter of Naraku.

--


	40. Naraku and the Slayers Fight for Death

I have no idea what's happened, I've woken up and wanted to pick this fic back up and continue...I wrote this yesterday, and now I'm half way through the next one, So here is the long awaited Chapter 38 Last of the Wilds. If there's anyone still interested in this fic, I apologise deeply, but my muse is back and Im holding on as tight as possible.

CHAPTER 38 - Fight to the Death; Slayers and Naraku

* * *

"Kohaku! Kohaku!" Sango called out as she stood on the rooftop of a dilapidated castle buried deep in smoke and shadows. Kirara growled as she padded on all fours, her huge yellow eyes gazing across the wide expanse of seemingly empty buildings. Sango hissed, true to her feline nature as Naraku's voice filled the atmosphere, sinister and demanding "First the Tessuaiga!" Sango unsheathed her Hiriakotsu and sought out the evil aura that belonged to the fiend whom held her brothers immortal soul against his every being. She threw her weapon with all the force she could gather into the building she could feel him hiding inside. The weapon wailed like it had finally found the retribution it deserved for one of its Hell-Cats, burying itself deep into the rooftop shaking the building to its very foundations.

Naraku sat on the porch draped in his baboon pelt, the skull perched against his face, masking him. Sango stepped off the rooftop and landed on the ground with total feline grace, sword clenched tightly in her hand as she eyed Naraku. "Good girl Sango, you brought me Inuyasha's sword, your brother will be returned to you as promised, now hand over the sword" he demanded as she turned the blade against him "After I see Kohaku, I will only hand over the sword once I've seen him" she stated as she stared at him. She could sense other demons in the area, hiding, biding their moment to strike. Sango was not going to hand over any weapon, without taking as many of them down as possible.

The tatami mats that covered the entire veranda began to glow a hot and eerie blood red, as though a thousand innocent people had been slaughtered that very moment. Shadows filled the void, however there was only one that Sango was interested in, the shadow of her brother. "Release Kohaku back to the boy he was, without your influences!" she demanded as she attempted to follow the mental link all Ki-Neko Taijia had with one another, the link that allowed the flawlessly and effortlessly communicate with one another to bring down foe without using verbal commands that the prey would use against them. But Kohaku's link was severed, empty and just gone. As if it were never there, the link of the dead ones. "Hand over the sword as promised and you can have your brother" Naraku hissed.

"I made no such promises! You want my answer, here!" she clipped as she took a running start at him, she vaulted over the steps and launched the sword directly at Naraku. One hand stretched outwards to take a hold of the hilt, the moment his fingertips touched the fabric the sword groaned and whined. Sango used that moment to release the catch on her armguard, releasing the thin and flesh-shreddingly sharp blade to spring fourth to better protect herself and score some hits against her foe. Sango slashed her blade against the Tessuaiga, sweeping it down against the belly of Naraku. The Baboon pelt ripped apart spilling black hair into the wind. Sango perched on the rooftop of the castle house whilst Naraku steadied himself on the ground below, dust and crimson dirt stained with blood and tears billowing around him. The pelt fell to the ground below in a heap of discarded dead flesh, until Naraku, unshielded and unprotected stood. His face pale from lack of sunlight, his eyes the colour of diluted blood.

"You! You imitated the prince of the Castle! You slaughtered my brethren and pretended you were innocent in the whole matter. You conniving fiend!" Sango hissed as she launched herself at Naraku, hissing like a crazed feline in the heat of a cat fight to the death. Her blade and the sword in Naraku's possession struck at one another repeatedly, over and over. Naraku kept stepping back, underestimating the power of a grief-fuelled Ki-Neko Taijia. He swung the sword as Sango brought her blade down, only for her weapon to be shattered to pieces, and a deep furrow to be torn into her flesh. Naraku threw her aside with the energy he'd received from her attack watched with satisfaction as she rolled on the ground.

Kirara growled and dropped down from the sky onto Naraku "Kirara No!" Sango shrieked knowing that Naraku had planned the whole thing, taking the sword, killing her slowly and painfully, that her companion would attack the vile creature. Kirara's huge fangs sunk into Naraku's shoulder, immediately she was engulfed in plumes of miasma. "Kirara!" Sango cried as she watched her brave Hell-Cat become a small kitten once again, pawing at the ground in pain, her eyes closed. "Damn you! Damn you in the arms of the Jigoku Queen!" Naraku laughed at her tirade. "you are part Jigoku yourself Sango, a little Hell feline are you not, therefore I wonder if poison gas is as deadly to you as it is your canine sisters" a plume of miasma encircled her from the ground and blasted her. Sango cried out desperately as she had all the air sucked out from around her, leaving stale poisonous fumes in their wake. She dropped to her knees, struggling for breath, then it finally ceased. Sango panted as she tried to fight of the weariness and dizziness of the gas. Thankfully that particular trait of the Jigoku breeding had missed the felines, and although not deadly it was still cumbersome to them. "Kohaku come outside and play with your sister" Naraku mused evilly, Sango looked over her shoulder as footfalls fell down the wooden steps behind her, as a chain clattered and clanked, the sound of bone scraping against the wooden platform. Kohaku stood behind his sister, dragging his weapon closer and closer toward him until it was in his hand. He lifted it high and turned his empty eyes towards her, Sango gulped then held her breath and watched as the weapon arced towards her in a deadly throw. "Come on Sister lets play!"

Kagome and Shippo led the way with Inuyasha and Miroku following. The two full demons having better senses of smell picking out the foul stenches of smoke and gas, old blood and sorrow. Following the trail that Sango and Kirara took to Naraku. "Damn it all, I'm the leader they should be following me!" Inuyasha groused as he and Miroku lagged behind the two Youkai. "Inuyasha now is not the time to be harbouring grudges, Shippo and Kagome-sama are full fledged Youkai, you my friend are only half. Their senses are far more acute" Inuyasha muttered something and continued following. Within moments they were facing a huge stone wall of a castle, slick walls and thick ominous vines and roots that would impale the thickest of skins protecting it. "Great now what?" Inuyasha huffed looking at the feat, there was now way even he could jump that. A scream of pain echoed throughout the walls, bouncing repeatedly. "Sango!" Miroku cried out, grabbing his shakuju staff tightly in vein to find a way to the stricken young woman.

Kagome stepped away from the others and concentrated on her youki separating it from her reiki. Within moments she had her beast in her mind. "In answer to your question Inuyasha, we fly" Kagome reached deep down into herself and pulled on the pure power of a fully-fledged Daiyoukai. She felt the moment Kaya sprang fourth and took control of her body, of her bones elongating and stretching, of fur covering her body, her face reshaping and becoming the muzzle of a Inu. Instantly she was met with a commanding baritone one that belonged to her mate, he had sensed her transformation and sought the reasons. 'Sister Hell-Feline cornered by Naraku, taken the Tessuaiga, getting both back' Kaya answered as she dropped down on her belly to allow the males to climb on her back. Immediately she sensed that he was on his way, following her path to the lair of the bastard. Kagome howled as she leapt into the sky, her youki fuelling her flight over the walls.

Immediately they all saw Sango on the ground covered with her own blood, her brother hovering over her body, slashing at her repeatedly with a blade screaming for her to 'play' with him as Naraku laughed. Inuyasha stood on Kaya's back then dropped to the ground. "Give me my sword" he demanded as he stalked Naraku. Kaya placed herself on the ground and allowed the change to take her once again until she was now standing on two limbs instead of four. Her face however with the presence of Sango's blood was that of her breeding. Miroku took it upon himself as his lady was re-transforming to stave off the deranged young male who thought slashing at his sister was a game. Miroku blocked every one of his attacks as Kagome loomed over Sango.

"She doesn't look good Kaya" Shippo whined as he took inventory of her cuts and broken limbs. don't worry Shippo, she'll be fine. Can you get her away from here?" she asked. Sango groaned and pushed herself to her elbows, "I'm not leaving without my brother!" Shippo stood guard over Sango as Kagome stood and approached the houshi and young taijia. "Miroku, leave him to me. Stay with Sango" Miroku looked into the face of his lady, noting the way her eyes held pity for the young one, he backed away and sought the woman laying wounded, desperately trying to get to her feet as Shippo struggled to hold her down. A huge mantis demon scuttled out from the castle, its huge green pincers aiming for the two Youkai who were preoccupied. Unsheathing his prayer beads, Miroku unleashed his Kazanna dragging the Mantis into his void. The Mantis screamed with a sound so horrific that all Youkai and Hanyou alike went to cover their ears in attempt to drown out the sound. Miroku yelled out in pure agony as the pincers of the Mantis ripped and nicked the edges of the Kazanna. "Miroku!" Shippo called out as he dropped to his knees, holding his wrist, eyes shut tightly in pain. Naraku removed his hands from his ears, and laughed as he saw the young houshi, who was consumed by his inner pain. "Your life has been shortened in an instant Monk! The wound will spread and you shall meet the same fate as your late father. The Kamikaze line will end with you Miroku. I have won!" Miroku snapped his eyes open in that instant locking them with the Jigoku Inu, Neko and Kitsune. "There is far more power of the divine spirits in this one place than you could ever control. Kagome! Sango! Shippo! Draw on your power, invoke the power of the divinity within you. Blast Naraku to dust!"

"Divinity? We're Youkai, the only Youkai with an ounce of Divine power is Kaya-san" Shippo stated as he looked at the monk with an air of confusion. "They are useless in your attempts monk, Youkai and Holy energies will never combine" Kagome lifted her head in an instant the power of Midoriko flowing under her skin. Instantly she was assaulted with the sound of her mate in her mind. 'No Kaya I forbid it, wait for me, I am not to far' Kagome took a deep cleansing breath, her blue tinted eyes watching the houshi, who groaned in pain. She stood, facing Naraku digging deep within herself, pulling on her youki. Dust kicked up into the air and spun sharply around in a funnel, she held in her hands to small orbs of glowing energy, one a rich blood red the other a holy cerise. Naraku watched in awe that one Jigoku Inu knew what the houshi was telling her, was able to harness the power of the pure and the damned in one flare. Instantly in her hands the energy elongated and turned into two katana, one a thin blade that shimmered pink and burned with a searing heat of love and light. The other was blood red fire, that was as chilled as the breath of death. "Jigoku and Kami katana" Kagome stated as she lifted both in a stance to defend yet attack.

Naraku roared, as he flung Inuyasha back causing the Hanyou to skitter across the courtyard some feet away. Kagome used the moment to spring into action and strike Naraku. Blades of holy life, damned death and protection rang in whines and groans. Kagome and Naraku were locked in battle against each other, swords scraping, feet seeking purchase against the dirt as Kagome was stronger than Naraku. Sensing that he was losing against a female Youkai Naraku used every dirty tactic he knew. Demons poured into the courtyard, eyeing the houshi, fox kit, Neko and Hanyou for a meal. Kaya threw her youki into the Hell Blade and Reiki into the Divine Blade; Naraku hissed as the Tessuaiga began to hiss and shake in his grasp, being assaulted continuously by demonic and holy energies.

"I will not lose! You will perish Hell-Dog for I know your weakness!" Thick miasma pooled around them as they fought, rising higher and higher from the ground. Kaya instantly felt the pang of the poisonous gas as it started to consume them. But she continued to fight, continued to strike at the insidious bastard. 'Hold your breath Kaya I am mere moments away' Kagome grunted as she attempted to stave off the poisonous gases crippling her slowly. Naraku thrust the hilt of the Tessuaiga into her chest as she swung the swords up, opening heself for attack, a move that a mere pup would have mistakenly made. The poisonous gases were affecting her judgement. The moment the hilt struck, she felt the air rush out of her lungs in an instant. She doubled over, dragging poison fuelled gas into her lungs. The demonic and divine katana's both wavered as the power they were being fuelled with began to subside.

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha bellowed as he used his claws repeatedly against the hoardes of Demons that snapped at his heels. One had scored a hit against him, a deep patch of crimson blood staining his Haori over his abdomen. He eyed each and every one of them, as they sized him up for a meal or a mere chew toy. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and stared at them, wondering what he was going to do. "Inuyasha! Behind you!" Shippo shouted out, but Inuyasha being a mere half-breed was too slow in his movements to get away. Kohaku had pressed the blade of his bone katana into Inuyasha's back, driving deep into the flesh that it came out of his torso. Inuyasha's surprised yelp echoed all around the courtyard, ringing music in the ears of one vile and twisted Hanyou.

Miroku staggered towards Sango and Shippo, Sango sat on the blood stained earth, her Hiriakotsu sitting in her lap, Shippo standing in front of her, his small paws glowing blue with Kitsune flame. Small bursts of Kitsune Bi would fly at the demons that sought to take a bite. Shippo however being such a small Youkai was shaking with the effort, his eyes were glowing bright as his youki flowed through him, but he was physically finding it demanding. Miroku leaned heavily on his staff and surveyed the damages being done to the group. Sango was seriously injured, her wounds bleeding profusely. Shippo was exhausted from using his Bi for multiple attacks, Inuyasha was currently pinned to the ground by Sango's younger brother, a sword embedded in his back. And Kaya. Miroku stammered as he watched her swords fade into nothing, as she dropped to one knee coughing and gasping. A plea for help died in his throat as the blade of the Tessuaiga was thrust into her chest as she went down, unable to defend herself. "Kagome-sama!" he managed to yell over the lump in his throat. A plume of red youki swallowed her in an instant, until a huge black Inu stood in her place. It swayed unsteadily, but turned its huge blood red eyes on the Hanyou Naraku. The ground trembled as a roar of unquestionable rage filled the atmosphere. "Shit! Sesshoumaru's pissed!" Inuyasha growled as he punched the kid in the face and loped to the others, one hand covering the wound on his torso.

Within moments a raging Sesshoumaru stood in the courtyard, Tokijin gleaming in one hand and his acidic whip in the other, his eyes were huge bloodied rubies that screamed for the death of one Hanyou, his face was stuck in a mid transformation, as though the beast was trying to break through the rational side of him. His eyes swooped onto his mate, whom coughed once more as the gases were no doubt coating her lungs, before turning to the hanyou once more. Sesshoumaru engaged Naraku, using furied attacks of whip and sword until he managed to slice a wound into the fiend. Naraku staggered backwards a hand wrapping itself on his chest as he smirked at the raging Daiyoukai. "My, my Sesshoumaru. I thought nothing could break your impenetrable control. Seems I was mistaken" he cooed, he turned his sanguine gaze to the black coughing Inu that towered overhead and with a smirk the miasma intensified. Kaya coughed and whined indistress, pawing at the ground in efforts to get away. Her eyes were streaming torrents as she struggled to take a non-gaseous breath. Sesshoumaru swung his sword repeatedly against the hanyou, hacking him into chunks of flesh, and all the while Naraku laughed "you will be too late Sesshoumaru, she will die!"

Sango whined as she watched the events unfurl, unable to assist due to her extensive injuries. Inuyasha watched with wide eyes as his perfect impenetrable brother growl, snarl and attack out of pure rage. No longer flawless strokes, just pure rage. Miroku eyed Sango's weapon, as a thought struck him. "Sango can you stand?" she turned her huge cats eyes to him, questioning his motives. But she pulled herself to stand up, although hunched over and to the side as she was unable to place pressure on one foot. "Do you think you can lift and throw your weapon? I have a plan to clear the air for Kagome-sama" Sango placed a clawed hand into the grip of her weapon and lifted with immeasurable difficulty. "I can do anything to help her, she's struggling to remain conscious" Miroku placed his hands on the bone, and prayed hard. The bone began to glow a light purple colour as he infused his reiki inside the demonic weapon, Sango hissed but held onto it. He lifted his weary gaze to her in a silent command to release the weapon.

Sango lifted it high, and slung it over her back, with all the effort she could muster she launched it skywards towards Kagome whom fell into a heap. Sango too fell, having ruptured all her wounds into flurries of blood. She fell into the arms of Miroku, the pair of them falling to the ground and watching with half lidded eyes as the boomerang arced around Kagome, ripping the air. The reiki infusion purified and cleansed the miasma from around her form, then began to race back to the slayer who was unable to catch it. Inuyasha stood tall, lifted an arm and waited for the weapon to fall into his grip. It raced for him, but instead of sliding into his hand, it walloped him straight in the gut. The Hanyou collapsed onto the ground with the Hiriakotsu in his lap. Shippo chuckled, but quickly sobered as the demons that surrounded them suddenly all began to converge at once. "Help!" he yapped.

Sesshoumaru turned towards the poor kitsune who was overwhelmed, his sword raised in midstrike. Kagome too had opened her eyes to the kits yelp, and heaved herself up on four paws. She turned and flopped, stood once more and raced to the hoarde of demons. She transformed back to her form on two limbs, dragging the Tessuaiga from her body and hacking into the demons. Demon entrails and flesh rained everywhere, Sesshoumaru joined her, hacking and slicing away. In the middle of the demons was a dome made of blue kitsune Bi, enveloping all those within, safe. Shippo in his full form, eyes glowing green, his mouth wide as the flame of his Kitsune breath was creating the impenetrable field around them. "Shippo, Kaminohi Rirakkusu!" Kagome whispered as she reached a hand towards the beast-fuelled kitsune. Her hand settled on coarse fur on top of his head, she rubbed gently, whimpering and grunting, calling for the kitsune to return to his more rational form. Shippo's eyes dimmed, his muzzle closed and the blue fire ceased. He lay down on the ground, placing his life in the hands of Kaya.

Kagome sighed as he finally settled. She turned towards her mate whose arms suddenly snaked around her, his nose settling in her neck inhaling deeply. "You are injured and sickening Kaya" she smiled tentatively. "I know, I inhaled too much of the gas, its coating my lungs like thick tar. It's a struggle to breathe" she whispered. Inuyasha was out cold, Sango was unconscious in Miroku's arms as the monk was over the Neko. "Where's Naraku?" she asked as she felt tired, as every bone in her body felt as though it were made of stone "Gone, the coward left and took the young boy with him" Kagome was silent for a long moment "that will upset Sango" she finally stated. "we need to get away from here" she whispered.

The Castle began to disintegrate, crumbling away into a fine dust. The buildings, the trees, every crevice and slash in the earth was gone. There was no evidence that a castle had been there. Green trees reclaimed the vast expanse that was where the buildings once stood. "Problem solved" she mused as she finally lost the fight to remain standing, falling into her mates embrace. Sesshoumaru was faced with a dilemma, his mate and her pack including his younger half-breed brother were all incapacitated. There was no way he could move every one of them back to the fortress in the Western region. He propped Kaya against a tree, then proceeded to place the Neko and houshi side by side against another. He lifted Shippo, still in his Kitsune body and placed him against Kagome's side. Leaving Inuyasha in the middle slumped over the Hiriakotsu. Sesshoumaru built a warm fire and stood vigil over them all, cleansing wounds, bandaging the worst ones on all those under his watch.

* * *

Kaminohi - god of fire

Rirakkusu - relax


	41. Jinenji, Daiyoukai and Hanyou

CHAPTER 39 BASED ON EPISODE 31 **"Jinenji, Kind Yet Sad"**_"Kokoroyasashiki Aishū no Jinenji"_ (心優しき哀愁の地念児)

This Chapter is for **Just-let-me-go**, thank you for never giving up on me. For being the first one to welcome me back to this long forgotten fic, and not judge me for the lengthy delay. I owe you my deepest thanks and heartfelt love, you are an angel. Thank you so very much.

* * *

Chapter 39 Of Half-Demons and Raging Daiyoukai

It had been several days since the confrontation with Naraku. Shippo was finally restored to his normal form and sleeping, Miroku's hand offered him slight pains when the fingers were stretched too far, Sango's flesh wounds had been cleaned and were healing rather nicely. The Fire Cat was still totally unresponsive, apart from a few meows of pain every once in a while. Kagome was uncoordinated in her movements, and had one hell of a cough "I can't believe you all got taken care of, I mean even Miroku the _human_ received treatment from my brother, me, did I get any? Nooo the asshole did nothing for me! Left me slumped in a heap, I swear I broke a few ribs!" Inuyasha moaned "pity it wasn't your mouth!" Shippo remarked as he opened a sleepy pair of green eyes. "Oi brat watch what ya say or I'll add another injury to ya!" he replied as he balled his fist in retaliation.

"Leave Shippo alone Inuyasha, your whining is giving us all a headache" Miroku added through slit eyes. "Why's everyone ganging up on me for?" Inuyasha raised his voice even higher, causing all to wince at the pitch "Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru clipped, as he perched up on an elbow, looking over his mates form to his younger brother. "he cannot help it" Kagome answered before falling into a fit of coughing. Sesshoumaru growled lowly rubbing soothing circles into her back in efforts to help alleviate the strain. A small crow landed on a branch overhead the group, within moments Inuyasha slapped himself on the face. "I always thought you were a little strange, slapping yourself has only furthered my convictions" Miroku stated as he watched the hanyou as he opened his palm to expose a flea.

"Myoga!" he began growling as he flicked him off his palm. "That is no manner in which to treat your retainer Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru clipped at the poor treatment of one of their great and terrible fathers allies. Although why one was a flea he would never quite understand. Jaken had a purpose, he was the head of the swamp clan, and thus had stature and holding. Myoga was a cowardice good for nothing bloodsucker. At least he was entrusted to Inuyasha and not to himself. "What has happened?" Myoga questioned as he looked around at the group. "We had a confrontation with Naraku" Sango elaborated to the flea, as she flexed sore and tense muscles. "It was not pleasant in the least" Kagome added before another wave of violent coughs stopped her. Sesshoumaru was instantly scowling, the look in his eyes was tormented that there was nothing he could do to help her.

"there's a herb garden not to far from here, its maintained by a hanyou named Jinenji and his mother. it's the same one both your fathers used when you were all pups, to combat your ailments and injuries. It is likely that you can head there and get something for your cough young Kaya. What have you been doing to get such?" Kagome smiled weakly "not a lot only playing in a plume of poisonous gas" she answered on a wheeze. "what did you do that for, your deathly sensitive to poison" all gathered gave Myoga a withering look. "What?" he asked generally dumb in his musings and queries. "Where is this garden?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he stood to his full height and replaced his armour to his breastplate, and strapped both his swords to his waist. "It lies beyond the foothills of the nearest village from here, about a day's journey" Sesshoumaru contemplated the answer, then lifted his mate into his arms. "Remain here, I will retrieve an anti-toxin and medication for each of your wounds" Inuyasha instantly stood also, but hissed with the ache in his ribs "I'm coming too!"

"Are you able to acquire lodgings for two days? We will return with the necessary supplies" Sesshoumaru enquired looking over Shippo, Sango, Kirara and Miroku. "Shouldn't be an issue M'Lord" Miroku answered, helping Sango to her unstable feet and assisting her on the foot she was unable to walk on. Shippo followed with Kirara in his arms, and Myoga on his shoulder. "Hn" with that in place Sesshoumaru turned and walked out of the clearing in which they had settled and headed in the western direction of the foothills.

It had taken better part of an entire day to walk the distance to the foothills, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru barely speaking to one another, and Kagome just settled for the peace and quiet. However she knew that it was too good to be true when Inuyasha started moaning. "When are we gonna get there?" Inuyasha started with the first of what was going to be many questions both Daiyoukai could tell. "You could have stayed Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru answered. "And let you go with Kagome, Keh I don't think so" Kagome lifted her head somewhat confused by that response "Why are you suddenly so interested Inuyasha?" she asked quietly, the young hanyou huffed at the question and continued walking without an answer. He ceased however when Sesshoumaru growled at him. "What?" he turned and asked with a whine. "you were asked a question, to which you did not answer. Even I want to know your reasons for tagging along when you were not needed" Sesshoumaru asked with a perfectly sculpted eyebrow lifting into his hairline. "I don't have to explain shit to you!" another growl "Stop growling at me, Jeez your ridiculous!" again Sesshoumaru growled, only this time it held more malice. "Inuyasha you are being incredibly rude. I have told you before to mind what you say" this time Inuyasha growled at Kagomes response, before he curtly responded "And I told you before bitch, that you do as I say else you know the consequences!"

Sesshoumaru instantly ceased walking, and gently placed his mate on a grassy knoll. "Your rudeness directed at my person I can tolerate. Your threatening manner to my mate I will not stand for" Kagome placed a hand on his upper thigh "Sesshoumaru please do not engage him" his upper lip furled at his younger sibling. "you will tell me this instant what you threatened her" he seethed. "And if I refuse?" Sesshoumaru smirked "Father will have one pup less to worry about" this time Inuyasha laughed without humour "yeah right as If, you wanna know Lord Flea-bag? Fine I'll tell ya" he said with a condescending smirk. "I told her that if she didn't shut her trap and do as she was told. The next time I release Kiros' wolves on her, I'll make sure they finish the job, and be certain she wont come back from it" Sesshoumaru's growl was ferocious in its escape, his knuckles cracked. Within a blink of an eye he was on Inuyasha, having him thrust up against a tree by his throat. "You," he seethed, eyes bleeding into a rich crimson. "you sent those wolves after her, you condemned Kaya to death" Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly "yeah, what of it?"

"Sesshoumaru, stop it please" Kagome whimpered for him to leave Inuyasha be. She could sense something moving in the bushes. Something with a fragment of the broken miko soul. "I will have you tried for treason, and you will be on the chopping block I guarantee it!" he snarled in his face. Inuyasha grinned "I somehow don't think so. Father will never allow it" he dropped his younger brother none too gently on the ground "father will commission the order!" he growled, he could sense the movement of something sinister around them, felt as his mate watched the bushes. "we're being watched" she whispered her eyes following every thread of sound. Then within mere moments the sensation was gone.

Kagome stood, her hands holding onto the trunk of the tree for support as another wave of violent coughs seized her, as she removed her hand Sesshoumaru was instantly beside her, inspecting her face, her mouth and her hand, all of which were laced with specs of her blood. She was pale, a light sweat covering her skin "we must hurry" Kagome merely nodded, taking the arm that was offered to her. She was immediately whisked up into strong arms and held tightly against a strongly muscled chest. The gentle rocking of his footsteps lulling her to sleep. "I will never allow her to remain with you" she vaguely heard Sesshoumaru say, and Inuyasha's quick response "You have no choice, she is bound to the jewel and its completion" then all went black from there.

* * *

Jinenji and his mother were out in the sunshine working on the herb garden, Jinenji ceased with the hoe turning the soil and the removing of weeds, as he sensed three approaching aura's, two volatile, one seriously weak. "Ma we have company, best make some tea" Jinenji's mother stood and stretched, her backbones crunching a loud protest to the labour they had completed all day. "very well, how many?" Jinenji turned his huge bulbous blue eyes to his mother in an endearing manner "three, one is very sick. Boil some hot water I shall bring the herbs needed" he asked in a gentle timbre. He waited, eyes watching the horizon waiting for the moment his guests would arrive. He wasn't disappointed, when he caught sight of to heads of starlight and one onyx. He approached the trio, and instantly knew the sickness of the dark haired one when she errupted in a fit of blood-soaked coughs. He placed a hand to her burning brow and tsked. "Jigoku Inu, poison is never a good mix with her breed" he bent along the patch and pulled various leaves and flowers as he headed back to the hut.

Sesshoumaru followed without invitation nor question of how he knew who and what Kaya was, and what she was suffering with. He trusted that this half-demon could cure her. He entered the hut and noticed the human woman, aged, sitting in the corner boiling hot water. "Ma, we have two Daiyoukai in our home, the Eldest Son of Lord Inutashio and the Daughter of Lord Inutaro". The woman instantly ceased in her boiling and stood. She approached Sesshoumaru and looked deep in his eyes, to which he narrowed not liking the intrusion. "Jigoku Inu are rising in numbers, that one should be permitted to meet the kami's below. Filthy creatures feeding on the blood of others" Sesshoumaru raised his lip at her remark. "Kaya is my mate, I will not allow her to die" he stated plainly and without inflection. "Hn, you wish her life to be spared. It comes with a price. As does everything" Sesshoumaru placed her down on the wooden floor of the hut "name it".

"not so fast young demon" the woman quipped watching as he cast a look upon the young female he was so endeared to. "Your purpose for being here half demon?" she turned her blazing eyes on Inuyasha, whom shrugged as he watched Jinenji. "Keh, I'm just here to make sure Lord pompous doesn't run off with my shard detector" he said as he placed hands inside his haori sleeves. "Out!" the woman yelled as she pushed Inuyasha none too gently from the hut, she plastered a sutra on the wood and smiled when it repelled the young Inuhanyou. She returned to her tea making, placed three small cups and a bowl on the ground. The cups were filled with a sweet green tea, the bowl a sickly sweet broth that held the acidic components of poison foxglove. Sesshoumaru watched carefully as she offered him the bowl with the broth. "She must drink it" the Hanyou stated in his gentle tones. Sesshoumaru ignored the male and growled "poison is her weakness yet you want to make her drink your poisonous mixture?" He placed hands under her and pulled her limp body to him, the movement causing her to open her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, where are we?" she asked looking around. "We are leaving, Jinenji is attempting to further your sickness with another poison" she grew quiet a moment as she looked at the bowl of broth in the hanyou's hands. She pulled herself upright, and took the bowl into shaking hands. She bent forward and sniffed the steam "foxglove?" she said quietly before bringing it to her lips. "Kaya No!" Sesshoumaru struck it from her hands. The bowl was launched across the room and landed the other side with a clatter, the liquid seeping into the floor. "Its alright Sesshoumaru. Foxglove is a poisonous plant, but if poison is already in the system it neutralises it. Two poisons will cancel each other out. It is a safe mixture" Jinenji's mother smiled as she poured another bowl of the broth and handed it to her once again. Sesshoumaru was still uneasy about the whole situation, his eyes watching his mates every move.

"you are exactly as her father was Sesshoumaru the first time we gave her a foxglove potion. He thought we were attempting to take the life of his only pup. But once he was shown, he came to rest with us. Every wound inflicted, every sickness, every accident you two had in your youth" Sesshoumaru was intrigued "you are human, how would you possibly know our youth?" the woman smiled lightly "my husband or mate was Youkai, as he died he passed to me his longevity, so our child, our Jinenji would never be alone. I have lived the life of a human with the years of a Youkai" Jinenji passed Sesshoumaru a small cup of the sweet green tea, before he too took one for himself. "I have not come solely for my mate, there are others in her pack that are sick and need remedy"

Kagome smiled as she finished the bowl, feeling the warmth that settled through her body. Jinenji poured another small cup of sweet green tea for her to take after the broth. "I have a Jigoku-Neko cross, a kitsune, a Fire-Neko and houshi within my travelling pack, all of which are injured and seek help if you will be so kind as to assist them. I would be forever in your debt" Kagome said gently, feeling the tickle in her throat but the cough was subdued. She smiled at Sesshoumaru, the light in her eyes evident that the potion was working. "I will help them for you, tell me of their injuries whilst my mother takes your mate outside" Sesshoumaru moved away from Kagome leaving a tender kiss on her head.

Inuyasha scowled at the old woman "Oi wench, how dare ya…" his words were cut short as Sesshoumaru took him by the throat and slammed him into the dirt "Silence your tongue whelp" the old woman clucked her tongue at the brash youngster. "I have assisted your mate, my son will prepare medicinal potions for your travelling companions, now I ask you to assist our plight" Sesshoumaru released his younger brother and turned to the woman "the lesser we sensed earlier?" the woman smiled thankful that such powerful Daiyoukai were in her midst. "yes it is a flesh-eating Mukade Youkai, it is not supposed to be as strong as it presently is, there is something wrong. Jinenji should have been able to dispatch it easily, even for a hanyou but it bested him. The villagers from below the hills are blaming us both for the deaths of their folk that wander into the forests. They state my son has a taste for flesh, and I am nothing but a witch. We desperately need your help" she stated sounding old and worn from confrontations against her and her son. "Inuyasha and I will see to it that this lesser is dispatched quickly and clear your reputation" Inuyasha instantly gulped then squawked "why me?" Sesshoumaru smirked "If you happen to die by this Mukade I will have to rethink killing it, for it would have done me a great service. A worm for a worm" He grabbed his younger brother by his scruff and dragged him away from the medicinal farm.

Jinenji had finished boiling poitions for Kagome's travelling companions and rolling pouches of herbs from the garden when his mother came back inside with a confused look marring her brow. "Ma is something wrong?" the woman looked at Kagome "Why does your mate detest his younger sibling?" she asked clearly agitated. Kagome sighed but decided to tell her the truth on the matter. "Inuyasha condemned me to death some three-hundred years ago. Even to this day he seeks my life, for reasons that are his own. Sesshoumaru has found out that his younger brother commissioned my death and now seeks his" the woman was astounded that one of Inutashios pups sought the life of Inutaros. "I have an obligation to Inuyasha, I cannot leave his side until that task is complete. But I have no idea what will happen along the way, Sesshoumaru is aware of the current situation but he is powerless to intervene"

* * *

Trees blurred past at blinding speeds as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sped through the forests in search of the cave that would invariably belong to the Mukade Youkai. They had crossed a wide area, beyond the village, but the scent wound underneath the ground making its way back to those whom lived in the village. Sesshoumaru instantly ceased his movements, Inuyasha coming to his side moments later. "Here" the elder of the brothers voiced, having detected what appeared to be the entry to the Mukade's lair. Inuyasha dropped to his knees, his nose close to the ground and inhaling deeply. Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow at his siblings antics and sighed whilst shaking his head. "Stand up Inuyasha you are an embarrassment to Inuyoukai" Inuyasha stood up and stomped his feet like a scalded child, the action sending him through the covered crater in the earth. Sesshoumaru silently waited whilst his anger was placed under tight constraints, before he too, far more gracefully than his sibling stepped into the hole.

The ground was littered with the bones of the dead, some brittle showing age, some still holding traces of flesh and tissue on them. Sesshoumaru left his brother to a glowing wall of goop on the far side, his eyes narrowed to mere slits. "What are those?" Inuyasha asked as he stuck a clawed digit into the slimy green mess. "Eggs. freshly hatched. The Mukade has been reproducing" he answered with distain. "If they're freshly hatched where are they?" Inuyasha wondered as he looked around the nest, not seeing any Mukade at all in the underground lair. "No-doubt hunting for food" Sesshoumaru answered, suddenly coming back to the realisation that the reason he could scent the Mukade heading back to the village, was because that was what they were doing, using underground torrents and tunnels to decimate the village and those around it. _Kaya. _She was in the Hanyou's dwelling hillside. Sesshoumaru instantly began barking orders.

"Return the way we came through the forest and head to the village, the Mukade are lose and are out to feed, you will attack from above. I will follow the underground tunnels and attack from below" Inuyasha launched himself skywards out of the hole he fell into and headed back the way they had come, following their scent trail back to the village. Sesshoumaru instantly raced down the underground turrets following the stench of Mukade and death.

Night had fallen over the lands by the time Inuyasha had reached the village. It was empty of all male occupants, only the women and children remaining. He couldn't fathom why the men had all disappeared. He approached a hut and popped his head through the hole to see a mother tucking her children into their cots. "Um where is everyone?" he asked, the woman shrieked as she saw him, grabbing a makeshift spear the was a chunk of sharpened wood. "Get back demon! You will not eat my babies! Villagers! Demons!" she shouted repeatedly until the village were all up in arms, all women. "Hey I aint gonna eat no kids!" Inuyasha gruffed but fell on deaf ears. "It appears as though the Mukade have realised we followed and have changed their tactics, definitely not the behaviour one such as they usually follow" the women all turned upon hearing Sesshoumaru as he burst out of the ground. One swung a pitchfork at him, which was easily caught in a clawed hand. "I do not strike females, back-off before I reconsider" he eyed the village. All the males were gone, something was awry.

He felt it then, the fissure that the earth had opened and then heard screams of males in the distance, smelt blood on the wind. They were at the medicinal farm, Jinenji and Kaya were likely already battling the Mukade and the Humans. He wordlessly turned in the direction of the field and disappeared leaving Inuyasha with the females, hearing his slight "Hey!" as he fled to his mate, the hanyou and his mother.

Kagome, Jinenji and Yua were resting in the small hut that belonged to the Hanyou and his mother. Kagome instantly sat upright gathering Jinenji and Yua's attention. "What's wrong child?" Yua questioned, her son answered "the Villagers" he responded in his quiet voice, his bulbous eyes filling with remorse. Yua stood and brushed off her cotton quilt, before grabbing a hoe and stepping outside to face the mob. "Leave us alone!" She shouted to them, a stone was launched but instantly snatched up by Kagome. Jinenji came out of the hut and pulled his mother behind him. "You are placing blame on Jinenji and his mother because they are different? They harbour no anger nor prejudice against anyone so leave them alone" Kagome attempted reasoning, although she could feel the real culprit was beyond the trees. "Fine, you want to play, lets play" she mused eyeing each of them, before allowing her inner beast to take control.

Each one of the villagers screamed as they came face to face with a Jigoku Inu. "you want to know what death looks like? Then take a good look at me, Jinenji and his mother are nothing compared to me, The kami's themselves slew my breed because of what we are. Now return to your homes before I take my anger out on you" she barked hoping to scare the villagers away before the Mukade she sensed decided to make a meal out of them. Some villagers turned to leave but the Mukade had other plans. Pure pandemonium ensued when the villagers thought they had been led into a trap. Who could blame them for that reasoning, Jinenji, his mother, a Jigoku Inu, a huge Mukade Youkai and her thirty offspring were surrounding them, more panic followed when they spotted another two inu approaching from the other side.

"Nice of you to join us" Kaya stated with a lisp through her fangs as she eyed her mate. Sesshoumaru dipped his head to her and withdrew Tokijin. Inuyasha withdrew Tessuaiga instantly coming up the other side of Kagome, he took one look at her face and gulped. "I hate it when you look like that!" he groused before turning his blade towards the Mukade. "Yua, Jinenji get the village-men inside your hut" Kagome barked, Jinenji and his mother called to them but the villagers were at a loss of where to turn.

The Mukade mother unleashed her spawn upon the village-men. One was engulfed instantly his flesh being torn from his screaming body, Kaya grimaced over the scent of the blood, her ruby eyes glowing in the presence of it. "Get inside the hut now!" she clipped, all humans suddenly ran for the hut, tripping over each other and dragging those who were closer than they out of their way. Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha launched into the fray slicing and dispatching the mini-mukade Youkai. Kagome eyed the mother seeing the jewel shards embedded where her heart was. She leapt up and sliced with her claws, the Mukade hissed and screeched at the attack. Kagome dropped back onto the ground and stared at it for a moment, a thought hitting her like a icy chill from the northern mountains. She leapt up once more pulling on the wind around her, dragging it into her being, creating a vortex of pure holy energy. She thrust her hands outward and purified half the Mukade of its flesh. The Mukade went crazy lashing out repeatly until it struck its target, knocking Kagome to the ground.

Instantly Sesshoumaru was there Tokijin in his hand and his acidic whip in the other. He reared upwards and attached further slicing into the foul worm. Jinenji crushed the mini-mukade to the ground as they neared the home he shared with his mother, whilst she bashed their ears in, stating she should allow them to be eaten for attacking her and her son. Inuyasha dropped the tip of his blade to the ground, seeing the Youkai energy as it swirled in a vortex around the Mukade, another around his brother and another around Kagome. Each was unique, but for some reason he could sense and see them. The blade hummed to life, and begged to be used. Inuyasha lifted the huge fang up high and threw himself into the swing.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru both snapped to Inuyasha as they felt the wind tearing the air and ground, arcing towards them at terrific speeds. Both Daiyoukai jumped back and out of harms way watching as the Mukade was enveloped and shredded into indistinguishable pieces of flesh, bone and sinew. "Cool!" was the immediate response that flew out of Inuyasha's mouth. Sesshoumaru growled and was set about clubbing his brother one, but Kagome shook her head. "No, do not reduce yourself to his level. You are far more than he could ever dream to be. Be tactful and silent in your attacks, then you will always emerge the victor" Sesshoumaru sheathed his weapon and pulled his mate close to him, to feel her body up close to his person. "I will see to it that father disowns and condemns him for his treason against you" he said in but a whisper as he placed a soft kiss to her temple.

The villagers crept out of the hut and made their way towards their homes without so much as a thank you. Kagome growled at the thought and left her mates side. She leapt over them and snarled "I believe you owe Jinenji and Yua and apology" all the villagers dropped to their knees and prayed Kagome not to drain them of their blood to which she tsked. Jinenji approached and smiled at her, "do you not see? Your eyes are clouded and you see only the evil. I am a half demon of a wood-sage, my mother is human. We would never harm anyone or anything. We simply just wish to live in peace. Kagome is Jigoku, but never once have her fangs sunk into the flesh of one of you. She fought for you, not against you. Open your eyes and judge not, those whom are different" Jinenji turned and walked away to remove body parts from the herb patch. Kagome smiled at his kind words and looked at the villlagers. Some stood and walked away, some remained and helped Jinenji and Yua remove the remains. "to open the eyes of a few is enough, not everyone can be so quick to let go everything they've ever been taught. But those who remain, they have learned and will continue to learn and teach" Jinenji added to his Ma as they all worked together.

The sun was cresting the hilltops when the work was done, each village man that remained to help was rewarded with a hot meal and a cup of Yua's fine sweet tea. Sesshoumaru had stated they best return to the others with the remedy that Kagome held, that he, Inuyasha and Kagome left that morning. As they returned Kagome brewed the herbs in hot water as told to her by Jinenji, and left the others to join Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. "Whilst I am not ecstatic that my mate must remain by your side, I have no option but to allow it. Inuyasha I have not forgotten what was said, and as such your time will come. That I can guarantee you. I will never be too far away from the pack. I will always be following at a distance, and forever keeping my eye on you. One false move is all it will take" Kagome lowered her eyes and waited until Inuyasha had left them alone. "Do not worry Sesshoumaru, speak with your father if you must. But there had to have been a good reason for him to condemn me. He was young and foolish, a pup who knew no better, one to be easily misled" Sesshoumaru shook his head, creating silvered hair to ripple in the sunlight. "you are far too forgiving" with a hot passionate kiss, he left her standing in the middle of a pack that his younger brother believed his, but was infact hers, and all of which would defend her with their very lives should Inuyasha falter in his quest.

* * *

Another chapter written.


	42. Chapter 40 Natural instincts

Two chapters in one day...don't expect this all the time...Its almost midnight and I started this about three hours ago. I'll post this then head to bed, as I have work in less than six hours :( but what can I say I haven't updated in ages and now my muse wont let me rest...naughty sesshy-pixie!

* * *

CHAPTER 40 Natural Instincts are hard to ignore.

It had been three risings since the battle had ended, many lives were lost and both sides were hurting. Kikyo had assisted the warriors on both sides the men she assisted being nursed back to life. She cast her eyes among the large group of men, mainly all farmers, caught up in a senseless civil war between two feuding families. Most were sporting wounds from swords and spears, some from cracked and broken limbs that occurred from a more heavier opponent. Kikyo sighed in longing, she had never seen such carnage, so many souls crying out for help as she had three days ago that it was impossible to not help them. She had found a derelict hut, one which had half a roof, as the rest had been burnt away, it had flooring although was covered in rubble. It had taken better part of an entire morning to clear it for healing. In the back of her mind Kikyo silently wished for her Shirei's presence to collect the wounded into her arms and bring them back to the hut for healing as she had done before. Instead she had to do it herself, and once those in her care were strong and able enough she enlisted them to assist her in that task.

It was dawn of the fourth day, in which she had spent healing the combatants that a small group of soldiers approached her. Their chief walked through them all, looking over the wounded, the healing and those whom were laying on the makeshift cots out in the sunlight before setting eyes on Kikyo. "I have come for the priestess whom heals the injured on both sides of the battlefield and can nurse those close to death back to healing life with her magic!" Kikyo sat back on her heels, the bowl of medicinal herbs tucked under her arm. "I use no magic, simply the art of healing to which all priestesses use. It is the will of the Kami we serve to take or give life to those in our care" the chief nodded in some understanding. "you are requested to approach the palace of Lord Kagewaki of the Hitomi clan, he is gravely ill and seeks your healing touch" Kikyo stood instantly, never one to turn anyone down who was in need of relief and followed the chief to his horse.

Inuyasha sat upright gripping his Tessuaiga tightly as he listened to the simple village folk that happened upon his pack. Sango and Kagome were in their human guises, and passed for simple demon slayers when asked. They too listened intently to the men as they relayed disturbing news of something that made both the Jigoku in the group grimace. "The crops have been dying, although the amount of rain we've been having is substantial" one simple farmer stated, then turned to the another "only it was not rain that fell from the sky, it was blood and demon parts. It saturated the earth and killed everything. Our village now has nothing to harvest. We need to stop this bloody rain before we can saturate the land for another crop" he added. Another villager spoke up "if that were the only reason we wouldn't have bothered you, but the young, elderly and the weak have become sickened, we desperately need help" both Sango and Kagome looked at each other, both feeling uneasy over the situation. Sango handed her blood sister a mask as she pulled one out for herself. "best we get on over to your village to stop it then" Sango stated, releasing the simple thread that held her kimono over her fighting attire. It slid off easily and pooled at her feet. She bent and picked it up, folding it neatly to place inside her small cloth bag. "I agree, lets leave immediately" Kagome added releasing her kimono to fall at her feet, to leave both women standing in battle garb.

"Hey! I'm the alpha of this pack, and when I say we investigate, then we investigate. Not a couple of females" both women eyed him with a deadly glare "we really should see to this Inuyasha, who knows maybe there is a jewel shard at play here" Miroku injected always looking for the diplomatic approach to his hard-headed companion. At the mention of a jewel shard Inuyasha leapt to his feet, "C'mon what you waiting for? Get up already lets go!" all within the group sighed and shook their heads earning themselves some stares of confusion and worry from the farmers that sought them. "Don't worry, Inuyasha is a complete hot-head and only cares about one thing" Shippo told the men to help them understand they weren't in the presence of a bunch of lunatics, there was only one of those and that was Inuyasha himself.

The farmers remained in the small village they had rested in, gathering more crop and tools leaving them to travel ahead. The small farming community was on the outsikrts of the Eastern borders from a minimal chieftain under the name Hitomi. It was two days travel from their present location. The long walk was quiet, save Inuyasha's moaning that they were assisting inconsequential matters when they should be hunting down Naraku. "Inuyasha if you recall, Kagome-sama fought with her twinned swords of holy and demonic light, your own brother used the force of Tokijin and his demonic whip against Naraku, hacked him to pieces. It will be while before he will surface again, he has been too careless against two Daiyoukai, and will be licking his wounds and no doubt coming up with a new plan" Miroku pulled out a string of silver as he ceased walking, a glint to his eye "I have already received payment for services rendered" Inuyasha immediately stopped and glowered at the houshi. "You're supposed to get paid after the job has been done, not before!"

Kikyo had been escorted to the Palace to see the Lord of the Hitomi clan. The castle was larger than most, but its entire structure was covered in shadows, there was no life within its walls. The palace was cold and lifeless, filled with more sadness and death than it should have been. Kikyo instantly felt pity towards the young lord whom owned this place. Clearly having been sick for a long time, he wanted nothing around him that was full of life and happiness, things he could never hope to have. From what his chieftain had stated the young Lord had been sick and recluse all his life. It was no way to be, and furthered to make Kikyo feel compassion for him. She knew what it was like to be shielded from life and not to see the wonders that were of another world as she was to be sent to this one. She had a certain pang of guilt towards one of her own, a certain hanyou who was neither of the human world nor the demon world, shunned by both. Never to feel love or friendship of those around him. Her thoughts turned to a Daiyoukai, loyal and broken to command, hers. Kagome, ripped from those she loved to protect another.

Her inner musings ceased when she came to a stop. The Chieftain was conversing with the lords guards, they were refusing their approach, that the lord wished to be left alone. Kikyo could sense a deep darkness shadowing the chamber that lay beyond the guards. It was covered in death, in false conceptions and seething hate. Blindly she followed like a moth to flame, the need to soothe and offer compassion rising her hard. The miko in her wanting to ease the tortured soul to peace. She pushed the mats aside, and entered the guards calling after her but unable to stop her gait. Her unbeating heart was breaking at the pain and hate that resonated from the room, that she could not ignore her first instinct to help those that needed her.

A young male lay on his cot, his long black hair in a dishevelled mess, clearly he was malnourished and sickly, but as Kikyo's empty eyes gazed at him carefully, she noticed that he was not entirely human. A human's aura was conflicting, full and bounding with life or at least pulsing with death that claims them all. This particular human, was not complete in body. Although he was whole, he was not. Something in her cried out that he was inhuman, that he was unnatural and was hiding a very deep and terrible secret.

Naraku in the guise of Kagewaki Hitomi looked on the woman across from his cot and felt an instant pang of remorse. She was looking at him with eyes that resembled the one he sold his human soul for some fifty years prior. A priestess that was full of love and life, that tended his wounds when he was unable to move, a Priestess that was protected by a Daiyoukai. Her name was Kikyo. Yet this woman whom knelt by his beside, was beautiful with her porcelain skin, and huge vacant brown eyes. That for a mere moment Naraku felt his human heart, the heart of Onigumo swell with adoration and desire for this woman. But it could not be the same priestess from fifty years ago, for he himself; Naraku had killed her in order to gain complete control of his human heart. "Who are you?" he questioned and watched as she cast her pitiful eyes on him. "my name is Kikyo" instantly Naraku felt his human heart jolt. It was the same priestess from before, what he couldn't fathom was how she was alive and not a single minute older than the moment he killed her.

The group had ceased moving, Inuyasha getting into a heated debate with Miroku about services and payment. Both Sango and Kagome were preoccupied by the road ahead. Sango's eyes settling on the huge column in the centre, covered with filthy miasma, Kagome's on the castle that loomed beside it. Shippo looked from one to the other. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked gaining the attention of Miroku and Inuyasha. "The Miasma I think its coming from the base of that mountain. I was wondering if someone else other than Naraku could produce such poison" she stated absently, fastening her face shield to filter the toxic fumes they would breathe in as they got closer. "Someone other than Naraku?" Miroku mused deep in silent thought to Sango's response. "I can feel her, she's there" Kagome whispered her eyes fixed to the castle "who?" Sango asked in a bare whisper that it was missed by Inuyasha. Kagome turned her head a fraction, her eyes seeking Inuyasha's but he was talking to Miroku. "I feel Kikyo" Kagome whispered and had the urge to run through the thickest miasma to reach her once mistress and take her from harms way. Instead she too fixed the poison mask to her face, her bright blue eyes unable to leave the castle, and the urge to protect pounding in her veins.

Kikyo sat on a tattered mat on the cold floor overlooking the huge column ahead, a mountain that was choked in miasma. "So even you are unable to help our Lord?" the chieftain questioned, his voice full of remorse. "I am afraid so, I am merely a priestess and unable to perform more than simple healing. Your Lord is beyond even my help. I am sorry" She bowed her head to the floor in full subservience to her station. "might I leave?" Blades were thrust at her, the chieftain stood swiftly in his anger "you most certainly cannot! His lordship wishes for you to remain, and so you will" Kikyo sat upright, confusion settled on her face at his reasoning.

Naraku laid on his rotting cot, his eyes staring out at the mountain across the way, he could feel the power growing, feel the hate and the death of those whom fought and perished. He smiled with pleasure thinking of the death and destruction taking place at his very whim. "I shall kill you again Kikyo, but not before I have found your true form. I shall tear you apart after you witness my latest creation, one that even your Youkai protector will be unable to defeat"

Inuyasha led the group to the mouth of the mountain, a small opening was pulsating with death and the miasma was so thick it was almost impossible to see ahead. Miroku was the first to succumb to the poisonous gasses, and began coughing violently. Kagome looked to Sango silently asking if she had any more of her poison face masks. When her fellow Jigoku taijia shook her head remorsefully Kagome removed hers to place over Miroku's face to protect him. "Kaya you cant the poison" Shippo stated looking at her with wide green eyes. She didn't respond but tore a piece of her kimono wrapping it around the lower part of her face and tying it in a knot behind before she answered. "I have more of Jinenji's potion should it prove a problem, but Miroku is the only human amongst us, he would be far more susceptible to the poisonous gas, I protect my own" Miroku thanked her for her kindness and proceeded to follow Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango and his lady deep into the heart of the mountain.

Kikyo was locked up within a small room, a guard posted at her door. She felt the aura of the miasma becoming more and more volatile with every passing moment. She silently called for her shikigami. The soul serpents floated through the wall and wrapped their long icy cold bodies around their mistress, much like a feline greeting its owner. Kikyo smiled ruefully as she stood and allowed her companions to wrap their bodies around hers, allowing her to pass through the walls much like a ghost. She continued on until she had left the castle altogether, then started for the trail to the mountain caked in thick choking miasma.

Kikyo passed what was once a forest that was close to the mountain, trees were withered, grass was blackened and dead. Animals were crowded close to one another, their bodies twisted as though they had been wrung dry from being drenched in a pool. Fish floated atop the river, their sickly yellow underbellies rotting in the atmosphere, turning the water filmy. There was a small village nestled close to the mountain and the sight made her unbeating heart crack. Mothers clung to their children as they seemingly had begun to evacuate the village. Their grey corpses intertwined on the road. Infants and elderly were rotten in their beds, holes in the flesh were being eaten by rats and crows. One child lay in the road, clutching their chest as though their very life was being squeezed from them in the utmost of agony, what was remaining of their face had congealed and melted from the skull. She turned her eyes to the mountain with a new purpose, with a desire to avenge the innocents of the village. In her deepest desire she called out to her Shirei, for help and guidance against an evil so foul.

Kagome instantly ceased walking causing Shippo to bump into her leg. "Why did you stop Kagome?" she turned her head back the way they came, Shippo watched as her eyes lit up like pink stars. Then without a word she ran back to the entrance, leaving the others. "Keh, foolish bitch. I knew she was weak, she should've just said she couldn't handle it" Inuyasha cooed then continued forward to where he felt the pull of something strong. Miroku looked to Sango who was transfixed on where Kagome had gone, she had a feeling she knew where Kagome had run off to, and it was nothing to do with the poisonous gas, it was likely towards Kikyo. But she wouldn't give up that piece of information, instead she met the houshi's eyes, shrugged and continued forward following Inuyasha.

Kikyo stood on the outskirts of the huge mountain looking deep into its pulsing belly. A shadow fell across the frame, instantly she drew an arrow into her bow and took aim, waiting for the beast to exit and attack. The figure got closer and closer without hesitation Kikyo realsed the arrow which shone bright against the thick suppressing miasma. The arrow suddenly stopped, the pink glow being choked, and the shaft clattered to the stone ground. Kikyo looked on waiting for the figure to attack. Instead it approached slowly until it was close enough to see clearly "Kikyo" she said, her eyes shining with holy light, the light of the soul call. Her Shirei had heard her, had felt her and had answered. "Kagome" she responded lifting a hand to place on her Shirei's cheek, she did not flich nor recoil at her touch, she remained with complete trust. "Shirei transform" Kagome closed her eyes and allowed the inner demon within her to take control, her face elongated into a snout as she dropped to all fours. Within a heartbeat she was an Inu the same size as Kirara her red eyes seeking her mistress. Kikyo climbed onto her back and commanded her to enter the cave.

Kagome turned tail and reentered the mountain, never questioning her mistress, it was as before. Miko and Guardian, trust and honour binding them in their goal. As Kagome pawed through the mountain the souls within Kikyo began to itch under her clay skin, clawing for release being pulled by the power that pulled life from everything else. Kagome growled ferally as she ceased, her red eyes questioning her mistress, waiting for he to take control of those trying to flee. Kikyo placed her hand on her chest and sent a prayer of peace within herself to settle the souls, before nodding her proceed to Kagome.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo watched in horror as demons fought against each other in the most violent of fashions, ripping each other apart, swallowing their blood. When the last demon was standing they listened as their fears became a reality. "I am the last demon standing why is it I am still here?" its huge red eyes pulsed as it sought the auras of three Youkai and one hanyou "Shit!" Miroku cursed suddenly realising that his entire travelling group were not human. Some unnamed force summoned them all into the middle of the battle no matter how Miroku pleaded for them to come back. Each of them were deaf to his plight, he was powerless as he watched each of them take on the beast with power attacks, claws, teeth and weapons. Even Kirara was in the battle, fighting alongside her feline mistress "what am I going to do to stop them? If I don't think of something each of them will become part of the demon"

Miroku felt a tremendous power surge behind him, the power of holy reiki and demonic youki. He turned over his shoulder hoping to see his lady, but what he didn't expect was Kikyo sitting on the back of a miniature version of Kaya-sama. Kikyo was glowing bright blue, the souls within her reanimated body fighting for release. Her doe brown eyes were settled on those whom were fighting, to only lose if they continued. Kikyo dismounted Kagome leaving one hand on her canine head. Her soul called out to Inuyasha who ceased his fighting and turned to her. She heard her name whispered on his lips then felt the tearing of the souls within as they flew from her body.

Kagome was instantly in motion, she leapt the distance towards the demon that was engulfing others to become more powerful, and now the souls that sustained her mistress. She flew ahead of them, then sharply turned, barking and thrusting her demonic aura at them to heard them back towards Kikyo. Everyone stilled and watched as Youkai demanded the dead souls back to the miko whom held them.

As the battle continued, the Neko Taijia and her companion and the kitsune continued to attack the remaining Youkai. Inuyasha watched with unspoken words as Kikyo and Kagome worked as one. Simple hand gestures and slight turns of the head as they worked without fault, he suddenly understood that they shared a unique bond. Kikyo notched an arrow into her bow, whistled to Kagome whom growled in response. Only it wasn't a response at all. Her eyes lit up, fire danced from her paws, and spilled from her canine jaws, with a snarl Kikyo released her arrow the same moment Kagome barked a Fiery-Hell ball. None of the combatants noticed one hanyou sitting above them all, a baboon pelt wrapped around his shoulders and Saimyosho hovering about his head.

Sango was suddenly knocked to the wall as she attempted another Neko blast, throwing her into a crevice. Kirara growled and sprung at the demon "No! Kirara stop!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha's Tessuaiga lit up as he too added his Kaze no Kizu into the fray at the same moment Shippo used his Kitsune Bi attack. "You all have to stop!" Miroku attempted once more, but none heed his calls. Kikyo looked up at him, understanding in her eyes. She saw that he too held endearments to Youkai, to a Feline Youkai that hissed as she stood once again cracking her claws together. Kikyo turned to Kagome and issued a silent command, Kagome ceased and returned to her side, where she mounted her back and the moment Inuyasha would release the finishing blow to the demon with his Tessuaiga she released a purifying arrow. The shaft hit his sword, and ricocheted upwards breaking the spell over the mountain.

The demon roared in its success and launched itself upwards for release. Inuyasha's sword became nothing more than a simple rusty fang wrapped in leather bindings. The top of the mountain exploded like a volcano without lava, dispelling the miasma and the spell that enraptured all Youkai into the fight. Sango, Kirara, Shippo and Miroku were all dragged up into the air with the sheer force of the explosion. Kikyo held tightly to Kagome's fur as she launched herself skyward, Inuyasha following as best he could. The demon was suddenly drawn to the man sitting on the ledge.

All suddenly realised that the male was none other than Naraku, with a triumphant smirk on his face. The demon lashed at him, but was being consumed by the hanyou in a raging plume of distorted light. Inuyasha jumped free, as did Miroku as was caught up by Kirara as Sango caught Shippo. Kikyo still held tightly to Kagome above them all. Naraku swallowed every last demon and his body was reformed, Naraku turned his crimson gaze to Kikyo and Kagome. Instantly a flurry of demons errupted from his arm and attacked the huge Inu knocking Kikyo off her. With an insidious laugh Naraku leapt up and caught Kikyo into his arms and made of with her. As he disappeared the demons attacking Kagome vanished.

She dropped herself to the earth, her eyes following some invisible trail to where Kikyo and Naraku had gone. "I cant believe you allowed him to just take her! You useless bitch!" Inuyasha bellowed in pure outrage, screaming at the Inu, Kagome growled so soft Inuyasha barely heard it. Instantly Kagome took to the skies once more, the huge blood Inu seeing what the others couldn't; a trail left by one extremely clever miko. Inuyasha growled lowly for a hanyou. "You don't understand her when she's in her more beastial form do you Inuyasha?" Shippo questioned, earning him a whack to his little head. "for your information, Inuyasha she said "She planned it, now she waits for me to follow" Kikyo and Kagome have an unbreakable bond. Even though she doesn't belong to the miko any longer, she knew that Kikyo was here all along. She wanted to spare you the heartache of seeing her again thats why she never told you" Sango spoke softly, her clawed hand resting on the shoulder of Inuyasha. "But I don't understand, I have growled at her, threatened her, struck her and she will not hurt my feelings over Kikyo?" Sango saw for the first time in his eyes real understanding, and guilt. "Kagome takes whatever is thrown at her, but she refuses to allow the pain she's suffered to touch others. even those whom hurt her, she protects. You, me, Kohaku even Kikyo. For a youkai that is fabled to bring nothing but death, she reveres life above all else. That is why she was chosen, why even now her natural instincts are to protect the very one who could ultimately destroy her." Inuyasha dropped his gaze to his sword, clear understanding over the first moment she touched it. It hadn't transformed for any other reason other than protection. He couldn't pull it from the tomb because he just wanted it. Sesshoumaru couldn't pull it because he sought death. Kagome, Kagome pulled it because her heart was always seeking to protect.

He clutched the sword tightly in his right hand, determination set in his eyes "Lets go, before they get too far away. Kikyo may be protected by Kagome, but Kagome needs us. she's walking into the belly of the monster. And I have many sins to atone for, to both Kikyo and Kagome" with his heartfelt declaration, the sword grew into its larger fang, the blade pulsing and singing in glory. the master had learned to see beyond his hate and see the true purpose. Protect. "C'mon, lets get to them!" he called taking to the treetops. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara all took to the skies in their own manner. Miroku on the back of the fire cat, his arms hanging loosely to Sango's shoulders, Shippo on his shoulder. Each of them holding a genuine smile on their faces. Inuyasha was finally growing up and understanding his role.


	43. Kikyo, Kagome and Inuyasha forgiven

This is just a short chapter, from here on out the story will change.

**I would like to take a brief few moments for everyone to please send their thoughts and prayers (whether Religious or not) and to whomever your Gods are it matters naught, but please give your thoughts to those in the Japan Earthquake, to those who are lost, to those that are suffering. Just a moment of your free time to think of them, as I do. To hope and Pray that they will find peace, that they will no longer suffer and that they will be found. To the families and friends we stand united beside you. To my sister, you have my heartfelt prayers in this time, much love to you, and to all with you**.

Kikyo, Kagome and Inuyasha putting their pasts behind them.

The castle sat on the precipice of a mountain, crafted in shadow and death. The earth was no longer green and healthy, but sallow yellow and brown. No animal dared to dwell in the region, not a bird nor a simple bat flew into the air. It was silent, cold and unnatural. The Kami's themselves refused to allow the light to be filtered through the thick purple bruised clouds neither sun nor moon shone with any love over this unwelcoming palace. There was however snarls and growls ripping through the very atmosphere, feral yips and the sound of thunder beating on the stone walls. It was not; it was one huge black Inu pounding on the invisible force field that protected the palace of darkness. She was not alone, for with her floated fifty soul serpents, orbs of light nestled within their claw like limbs, their vacant soulless eyes seeking their entrance to assist their mistress. Their voiceless mouths gaping as if calling out to the one they sought.

Naraku sat on the ground beside Kikyo, her form laying flat on the ground; she was weakening every moment one of her faithful collectors was unable to bring her a fresh soul to keep her body strong. His eyes cut through the small window watching as the Inu repeatedly struck against the barrier. "She is relentless, does she not realise that it is impossible to penetrate my barriers?" he growled curtly getting annoyed at her persistence. "She is loyal to me, she will not cease until I am free" Naraku was displeased with that answer as he grunted somewhat in the back of his throat.

"Your disguise is useless, for I know of whom you are; Onigumo" Kikyo spoke after what seemed an eternity of silence. Naraku smiled lightly, "Onigumo, now that is a name I have not heard in over fifty years" he tore his eyes from the raging Youkai outside and turned to her "you took pity on me, nursed me inside that cave. You kept my existence a secret from all close to you, including the Youkai that is beyond my barrier" again he watched and listened as the Inu outside was growling as she threw herself against it repeatedly. "Indeed, what happened to that man, the man who was unable to move, unable to care for himself?" Kikyo questioned as she watched him grow more displeased with her Shirei's actions beyond. "Onigumo sold his soul to the demons; they were drawn to his evil core. Thus was born Naraku" he reached inside his obi and pulled out a shard of the sacred jewel. Kikyo was instantly confused as to how he had gained acquisition of it. "Ahh yes, a piece of the jewel you gave your very life to protect from those like me" he cooed as he watched her reactions.

"My Shirei said it was your intense desire to possess the jewel, that led you to kill me" Kikyo recalled, the moment she and Inuyasha were face to face with one another after their last confrontation that led to her death and his sealment to the tree of ages. The moment that Kagome had told them that they had both been tricked to harness the power, to turn it to the side of the impure. She had been right, Kagome had never once lied to her, and she had acted callously, brutally against her. Her own vacant brown eyes sought her ever faithful companion that was beyond 'what have I done to you Kagome? I have been no more kind to you than this beast of a hanyou that now holds me here. I owe you so much more than I can ever atone for'

"I will not discuss my actions with a woman who is nothing more than a collection of souls, that is holding together a body made of clay and graveyard soil" he stood from his perch and approached the shoji screen "but the search for the remaining fragments frustrates me immensely" he slid the screen aside. In a mere breath of time the barrier rippled and contorted allowing one single soul serpent to float through unscathed. It cautiously entered the room and floated above its mistress, Naraku pushed his demonic youki through his body and split the serpent to shreds, the soul floated in the room, unable to move as its courier was no longer. Naraku flicked his fragment into the soul, tarnishing it, making it glow red with hate before commanding it to enter Kikyo's body. He released the barrier to allow the huge Inu into the palace. Kaya pawed through the grounds and approached the huts, destroying them as she found them empty. Her ruby eyes flew to her mistress as she walked out of the palace, shrouded in shadow and hate. Kaya dropped her huge canine head and permitted the priestess of the dead to climb on before she stood and flew on hells fire, away from the shadows. "Take me away from this place Shirei, he defiled my body, I must cleanse immediately".

CSW

Kirara Sango and Shippo all caught the trail of Kagome as she had disappeared into the realm of Naraku. They could gather her scent but not see her anywhere; it was hot and cold, fresh and old. Conflicting scents were wreaking havoc with them. "C'mon you're supposed to have the most accurate senses of us demon-blood, yet we're travelling around in circles. Where are Kikyo and Kagome?" Inuyasha gruffed as he was growing more and more impatient with not being any closer to finding them. "give them a break Inuyasha, the miasma is clearly covering any traces of both Kikyo and Kagome" Miroku voiced seeing how the Youkai in the group were growing increasingly agitated. Sango suddenly ceased, her nose in the air. She gave a subtle inhalation and smirked "found them, this way" she declared running into the thick forest line the others following closely.

When they reached through the other side of the forest the scent had all but disappeared, it was not however the only thing that had. Inuyasha was now no longer amongst the group. Miroku whirled on his feet. "I don't understand he was right beside me" she said looking at Sango. Her huge cats eyes were glowing with rage and confusion "I sense them, they are in this forest, but it appears as though there is another force at work, something stopping us from getting any closer" Shippo said in nothing more than a raised whisper, as if the very mention of it would make the scents completely fade. "But why would Inuyasha be permitted where we are not?" he added a moment later, unable to fathom the reasons behind the occurrence they were now faced with.

CSW

Inuyasha continued running, a fog had covered the entire region, coating everything in a thick milky white substance, which was non-corporeal. He sailed through it with little effort, although it felt chilled and counterfeit, created by something or someone else. He suddenly realised that Miroku, Sango and Shippo were nowhere to be seen, even the fire cat Kirara was missing; the chilled foggy substance had created a barrier and separated them. Inuyasha instantly understood as he felt the aura of Kikyo. She was waiting for him, waiting just the other side of the overcast forest of fog and chilled shadows. He continued until he saw her standing alone under the god tree that should not have been there, for it was in Edo, he opened his mouth and found he had no voice. Went to take a step, but found he could not move. He was immobile, watching like a silent spectator. It was like looking at their past, the one that connected the three of them together; the forest was still untouched, unchanged. Kikyo stood alone under the tree.

Inuyasha's heart was in his mouth as he watched himself, her silent assailant sneak up upon her as she applied the lip rouge he gifted her some years ago. He didn't understand, he had never seen her this day until much later, yet he was looking at himself. With one almighty slash, he racked his claws through her flesh on her right shoulder, doing enough damage to pierce her lung. The jewel flew out of her hand along with the rouge and landed in the dirt, with Kikyo's body falling to the ground shortly after, her bow and arrow clutched in her hand. Inuyasha was powerless to move towards her, unable to help her and fight off the impostor.

"you can try and pretty yourself up with this, but you can't hide your true nature, this rouge isn't becoming of you, no demon blood is more of your tastes" he remarked in a voice that was stolen, a voice that was a perfect imitation of the one who's body he was currently imitating also. Inuyasha noticed that Kikyo had no clue it wasn't the real Inuyasha. He stamped on her hand as she made an attempt to reach for the jewel "fool I have no intention whatsoever to become human. But I'll take the Shikon jewel anyway, thanks" with that the fake Inuyasha walked away, leaving Kikyo to her broken heart "Inuyasha….TRAITOR!" she yelled. Inuyasha was shocked, wanting desperately to be heard "it's not me! That's not me! I'm here Kikyo, Kagome where are you?" he screamed in his head unable to voice them, his eyes clouded with tears as he was made to watch her struggles, made to watch his love die slowly at a lie.

Inuyasha saw Kagome running through the trees, heard her as she screamed for Kikyo. The miko on the earth lifted herself, drawing her arrow into the bow and raised it towards the approaching Youkai "Kikyo No! That's Kagome! The real Kagome don't shoot her!" Inuyasha yelled once more in his mind as his lips and voice were completely numb. He watched through unblinking eyes as the arrow shaft blazed to life with light before sailing swiftly through the air and embedding itself deep into Kagome's chest. The sound of all air rushing through her body at the impact echoed throughout the forest. Inuyasha felt the tears roll down his face as she staggered to Kikyo, dropping to her knees beside her. "Kagome? Kagome no!" Kikyo whimpered as she'd realised what she'd done. Kagome smiled tenderly and despite the pain and the flowing incantation on the arrow lifted his love into her arms and staggered away. Inuyasha watched as she toppled over the lip of the bone eaters well into the pit below, heard her last whispered words, calling for her family, for those she loved before she fell deep into the recesses of slumber.

Within a blinding moment, he too fell to his knees, his voice crackling as it finally reached the surface. He had no idea that both the women had been so brutality treated. That Kagome was beside Kikyo all along, that she protected her with her very life. Kikyo had been devastated that she had turned her arrows on her guardian, guilt rode her hard as she limped and shuffled deep into Edo, it was then he realised that was the moment he had met his end, seeing the hate and heartbreak in her eyes. The betrayal that was never actually his, he understood her hatred of him, her pain and felt pity towards her.

Kikyo and Kagome were tied together with pain and betrayal. Inuyasha felt his heart break. He had betrayed both of them, and yet he loved both of them. He loved Kikyo as was to be his mate when they were to wish on the jewel and make him human; Kagome was to be his big brothers mate, making her his big sister. Inuyasha had sold her soul to the devil; so to speak the day he allowed her uncle Kiros to talk him into a game of wolf-chase. Inuyasha was but a pup and thought that it was a mere game, what he didn't understand was the blood feud that was happening behind closed doors. Kiros wanted Taro's kingdom, and the manner to take it from him was to remove his only daughter. Since the day Inuyasha had been used to kill his big brothers intended mate, he had been bullied into doing all sorts of dirty little jobs for the bastard. He was told that he was owned by the tyrant, that if he ever disobeyed, His father would receive a letter from an unknown 'concerned and frightened' member of the village folk, that he saw something very disturbing on simple day, of a young inuhanyou that was protected by a blood Inu, sold her soul for her parentage. Inuyasha was terrified as a pup, and it had remained with him into adulthood. Now that Sesshoumaru knew he realised that he no longer had to hide it, and should come clean about what he did that day.

A cool hand rested upon his shoulder. He looked upwards and saw bright blue eyes, staring down at him. A soft serene smile feathered on her lips. "I forgave you Inuyasha long ago. I knew that you were but a pup, tortured and misled into carrying out my uncle's schemes. Sesshoumaru may be angry at you, but you are brothers and blood is thicker than water. Trust me I drink both" she looked around him, as image after image scattered over the fog, showing in immense detail the last moments of her life under Inuyasha's decision that day. His ears were flattened to his skull as the guilt washed over and through him. "Inuyasha, come" Kagome beckoned as she stood and reached her hand to him. He eyed her hand, and hesitantly took it into his own. "Why?" he voiced after sometime, as she led him away from the forest that was still showing his every misdeed. "The forest of Guilt and Shadow is not a place that you should remain" Kikyo stated as she stood beside them. "Kikyo, but I saw" Kikyo smiled her sad smile. "Everything you saw, happened, the forest of Guilt is a place where your deepest regret and betrayals are played across the shadows. It is a place of torture, not a place to remain. You have seen what you have done, as have I and even Kagome. We each have regrets but there is nothing we can do to change the past. What we can do is move on with the now"

Kikyo turned to Kagome "rip it out of me" Kagome nodded once and sunk her fist into Kikyo's chest. Inuyasha instantly growled but ceased as the Youkai held a glowing red soul, bent on hatred and pain was removed from her body. Kikyo placed her hand into the centre and withdrew a small shard of the Shikon jewel. Kagome then offered the now cleansed soul back to Kikyo, where it sunk into her body once more, sealing the gaping hole. She lowered her head and addressed Inuyasha "I was misled into believing that you were the one to betray me, I was wrong, and I am sorry" Kikyo stated, a hand on her chest where her heart once resided. "I carried hate with me through the moment I died to the moment I inserted my soul into Kagome. I hurt her, forced her and tortured her into doing my hateful biddings, she fought me, but she was never swayed by me, even though she knew that you had betrayed her. She is loyal even to those who do her harm, there is no power that can overcome that" she turned her eyes to her guardian and Shirei "Kagome, I release you from your duties to me. You are no longer bound to me, you are free"

Kagome felt the shift of power race through her veins as Kikyo released her from her bonds. "Kikyo know that whenever you are in trouble and you need me, call for me and I shall come no matter where I am. I will get to your side. I may be released, but I will remain in your eternal heart. I am and always will be your eternal soul guardian. Until you decide to be put to rest once more, and even after that" Kagome bowed to her mistress in honour of her promise. "Inuyasha you have grown into a fine young male, I was wrong to bark at you, to throw your mothers death at you, I deserved your anger and your harsh words, I humbly ask for your forgiveness" Inuyasha swallowed Kagome into a rib-cracking hug that he had used to give as a pup "I should be asking for your forgiveness Kaya-san not the other way around. I promise to make things right, to be the son my mother always wanted. Kagome if I falter bark at me, tell me I am wrong" she settled a hand onto his head and stroked his long flaxen hair, a soft growl rumbling in her chest.

"You were supposed to be killing one another in the forest of regrets and guilt, not atoning for the transgressions!" Naraku hissed as he watched them from above. "We are stronger than you Naraku, our friendship, and love are more powerful than a simple soul infused with hate and a jewel shard. We are strong together, and we hold an unbreakable bond that not even you can sever. Regret, betrayal and guilt may have broken us apart in one lifetime, but we are all here now, and we have learned to forgive and move on" Kikyo mused as she lifted her bow up into the air, pointing at the Hanyou. Inuyasha unsheathed his blade and watched as it grew twice the normal length and sang in rich tones, the blade pulsing. Kagome formed her heaven and hell blades in her hands eyeing the hanyou.

"Don't get us wrong Naraku, we do owe you one thing. The betrayal and guilt you sought to tear us apart is the things you used to bring us together. Our desire to rid the world of you!" Kagome hissed. Naraku could feel the energies swirling together. Holy, tainted and Death were united. He felt true fear that he had just designed his very own demise. It would happen by the hands of those combined. The touch of holy power, the tainted light of a half-breed and the never-ending darkness of Death-Youkai. He saw his imminent demise, and instantly fled before they could attack him.

CSW

Sango and Shippo instantly stood as they felt the approach of three auras. Kagome was in the lead, Inuyasha and Kikyo following closely behind. "Kagome!" Sango called with merriment as she enveloped her sister-kin in a tight embrace. "What happened?" Shippo questioned as he looked at the undead priestess. "Naraku sought to destroy us, but he did not estimate our intense desire for the same goal. Though united in guilt and betrayal, we have followed the path of forgiveness and so he was powerless to control us" Kikyo stated. "You'll be joining us then lady Kikyo?" Miroku questioned feeling uneasy about having an undead miko amidst the group. "No Monk, I am following my own path. Kagome and Inuyasha will remain with the group. I shall find the shards and bring them to you. Together we will find them faster and my soul can finally be put to eternal rest once more" Kikyo said as she turned and walked away, placing her bow over her shoulder "Kikyo!" Inuyasha called out, she stopped and turned towards him "be careful!" he added after a few moments, she nodded her ascent and disappeared.


End file.
